Camino a la Redención
by Kelly Anne Rose
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke siempre fue un hombre frío, pero eso solo se veía en el exterior. Por dentro era como cualquier hombre, capaz de sentir, lleno de culpa por lo que hizo en el pasado e invadido por nuevos sentimientos hacia cierta persona, Haruno Sakura ¿Cómo se enamoraron? ¿Qué pasó realmente en su viaje juntos? Lo que no se vio en el manga/anime entre ellos se verá expuesto aquí.
1. Chapter 1

**¡** **Hola mis queridas lectoras!**

Como verán les traigo una nueva historia :) esta vez sobre el mundo de Naruto, mi historia comienza desde la pelea que tuvieron Naruto y Sasuke en el Valle del Fin hasta su viaje de redención y al final el viaje que tuvo con Sakura; básicamente de eso trata esta historia y todo desde lo que yo creo que pasó o cómo sucedió, ya que me dio la curiosidad de saber qué sucedió entre medio de todo esto y algunas cosas que no se vieron en más detalle (sobretodo del viaje entre Sasuke y Sakura), qué motivó a Sasuke irse de la aldea, cómo afloraron sus sentimientos por Sakura y todo lo que pasaba por su mente luego de que peleó con Naruto, ya que la mayoría de la historia es contada desde el punto de vista de Sasuke.

Espero que este primer capítulo sea de su agrado, me basé en mi imaginación para crearla, en la novela Sasuke Shinden (extractos) y también en escenas del anime (que en algunos capítulos aparecerán).

 _ **Cabe de mas decir que los personajes no me pertenecen, ya que son propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto, sin embargo la historia sí es mía.**_

 **Aclaraciones:**

Para aquellas/os que son nuevos en mi estilo de narración necesitan saber que a mi me gusta que los personajes participen dentro de mi historia, por lo que cuando ven el nombre de un personaje entre corchetes, negrita y cursiva (ejemplo: _**[Sasuke]**_ ) significa que veremos el punto de vista de ese personaje dentro de la trama.

También cuando vean estos símbolos:

 **1)** **...** (mas una línea abajo): Significa que el personaje terminó de narrar y pasamos a narrador omnisciente u otro.

 **2)** [~*~] : Cuando un personaje tiene un sueño o recuerdo, este símbolo aparecerá en el inicio del sueño o recuerdo hasta el fin de este.

 **3)** Dos puntos en el medio: Significan que pasan a una nueva situación en la historia.

 **4)** Palabras en cursiva: Son pensamientos de los personajes.

Bien, creo que eso es todo lo que deben saber ^.^ sin mas que decir disfruten la lectura.

¡A leer! ;)

* * *

 **.::::.**

* * *

 _ **Prólogo**_

 _"Nosotros éramos unos niños hambrientos de amor en la soledad, pero solo encontramos odio, aunque éramos amigos que conocíamos el mismo dolor elegimos caminos diferentes por nosotros mismos, y el camino que yo elegí fue el de una soledad aún mayor._

 _Los lazos dieron origen a un frenesí de emociones que en su tiempo, brillando como un rayo, expuso mi debilidad a la plena luz del día._

 _Yo me sumergí en la oscuridad, y aparté mi rostro de la luz, y teñí mi corazón completamente de negro con odio; todo para vengarme de Itachi, mi hermano, que había matado al clan y a nuestra familia. Todo para vengarme de Konoha, que utilizó a Itachi y lo hizo cargar con toda la culpa. Todo para causar una revolución en este mundo y construir un mundo sin faltas, con mis propias fuerzas solamente._

 _\- ¡No voy a dejar que lo hagas!_

 _El que se interpuso en mi camino fue mi único amigo, un shinobi que conocía mí mismo dolor, un hombre determinado y franco que no retrocede en sus palabras, y en incontables veces lo hice a un lado, e incluso intenté tomar su vida, y aun así sin rendirse, sin abandonarme, él desesperadamente me extendió su mano. Y así la única existencia que yo traté de desprenderme me sacó de mi soledad._

 _Era mi derrota._

 _El brillo del sol al amanecer, sobre la cascada del fin donde decidimos poner fin a todo, el dolor que compartíamos en nuestros pechos, y las cálidas lágrimas que caían de nuestras mejillas; lo recuerdo todo. Nunca en mi vida podré olvidarlo._

 _Naruto, ese es el nombre de mi amigo._

 _-¡Lo que yo quiero es la cooperación de todos los shinobis, por supuesto eso te incluye a ti también!_

 _Yo estaba también en el mundo de Naruto, él deseaba que yo esté en el._

 _Era como el afecto que una vez me dio mi familia, él me dejó experimentar personalmente que en este mundo los lazos y el amor de una familia existían._

 _La venganza apoyó mi corazón, y al mismo tiempo lo consumió, el odio recorrió mi cuerpo como un veneno, matando mis sentimientos como persona, y en alguien como yo, él nuevamente prendió el fuego de mi corazón._

 _Y yo me encaminé en un nuevo camino, un camino que conectaba el pasado con el futuro. No será un camino liso, este mundo todavía connota muchos dolores._

 _El Sharingan en mi ojo derecho y el Rinnegan en el izquierdo. Estos ojos que una vez estuvieron fijados en la oscuridad, el futuro que reflejan ahora es…"_

 _Prólogo Sasuke Shinden: Libro del amanecer._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Negación**_

 _ **[Sakura]**_

Solo podía sentir tristeza, ver cómo se acercó a mí dispuesto nuevamente a matarme rompió mi corazón en mil pedazos. Su mirada de odio en mis ojos hizo que me diera cuenta lo mucho que he perdido ante él, pensé que había cambiado, creí que nuestra última batalla como equipo había sido el final de su venganza, pero me equivoqué y pagué el precio.

En esos momentos miré su brazo que estaba fundido en mi pecho, se me fue el aliento y caí desvanecida al piso. Ahora me encontraba sola en un lugar lleno de oscuridad, sentía que mi rostro estaba helado y mis manos temblaban de un frío inexplicable.

Así que así es como se siente morir…

Cerré mis ojos por un momento y al abrirlos me encontré en un lugar lleno de luz, algo extraño, ya que el lugar se me hacía familiar. A lo lejos vi a Naruto y Sasuke-kun, aún eran niños y peleaban y discutían. Traté de verme a mí misma y también era pequeña, a medida que el día pasaba podía ver y sentir que los tres crecíamos, ellos aún peleaban solo que esta vez los golpes eran más fuertes, la sangre brotaba de sus puños y las heridas se veían a larga distancia.

Se estaban matando.

Fui en busca de ayuda, pero estábamos solos, corrí hacía ellos con desesperación, pero tropecé inútilmente y caí a un hoyo profundo, el cual me llevó a otro lugar. Esta vez me vi a mi misma, como si fuera producto de un recuerdo fugaz, en el vi todas las veces en las que estuve frente a él tratando de salvarlo de su sed de venganza en cada etapa de su vida. Me sentí patética y lloré con amargura.

Por más que tratara de querer ayudarlo él siempre se negaba a cooperar, ni si quiera me mostró algo de afecto, solo odio. Sabía que él sufría y odiaba verme tan deplorable junto a él, insistiéndole, rogándole…todo mi amor y mi perseverancia en querer salvarlo eran en vano.

Mis piernas flaquearon y caí de rodillas al suelo, sentí nuevamente ese dolor en mi corazón y pegué miles de puñetazos al suelo, fue tanto el impacto que la tierra comenzó abrirse, pero seguí golpeando hasta quedar satisfecha. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que solo estaba regalando mi amor a alguien que aún no se daba cuenta de mi existencia, o si lo hacía, tal vez su orgullo lo cegaba.

Supe que debía cambiar las cosas y empezar de nuevo, ya no podía lucir débil ante él, necesitaba cambiar y hacerle saber que yo no siempre estaría para él, a pesar de que lo ame, Sasuke-kun debe darse cuenta lo mucho que luché por él. Respiré hondo y alcé la mirada, al hacerlo vi a ambos peleando, supe que debía ir nuevamente por ellos y ayudarlos…mi corazón latió con fuerza y fue en ese momento cuando desperté.

[~*~]

\- Por fin despiertas - era Kakashi.

\- ¿Dónde está Sasuke-kun y Naruto? - él lucia cansado, sus ojos entristecidos y de semblante preocupado. Vi que miró hacia el frente y seguí su mirada.

\- Seguramente están resolviendo sus asuntos en una última pelea.

Suspiré preocupada, perder a ambos me dolía más de lo que jamás pude imaginar. No deseaba interrumpir a pesar de mis ganas por ir hacia ellos, esto era algo que debían hacer tarde o temprano. Rogué para que ambos salieran de esta sanos y salvos y que pusieran fin a todo esto de una vez por todas.

Solo quedaba esperar hasta el momento indicado para actuar e ir por ellos.

\- Sasuke sigue perdido - lo escuché decir - Aunque al menos no fue en serio en matarte esta vez, eso me da a entender que algo en él cambió - lo miré confundida y solo atiné a mirar el suelo, sin saber qué decir - No quiso que salieras lastimada - mis ojos se abrieron al escucharlo nuevamente - De una forma u otra, y en su modo de hacerlo, él trató de protegerte.

¿Protegerme? Le dije que lo amaba, que estaría con él sin importar lo que pasó en el pasado…y aún así…aún así me ignoró como siempre lo ha hecho, su frialdad me mata, me consumé. Siempre soy yo la que sale tras de él, persiguiéndolo…casi mendigando amor.

Mi corazón se apretó cuando oí las palabras de mi maestro. Kakashi-sensei siempre lograba ser todo un observador, por más que quise aceptar sus palabras algo en mi aún no permitía que esta vez me ablandara lo suficiente por él. Por alguna vez en mi vida debo ser más fuerte hasta que él se dé cuenta de lo mucho que me lastimó.

[~*~]

 **...**

* * *

.

.

Una nueva era comenzaba a pasos agigantados en cada una de las aldeas. Por fin todo conflicto había terminado y era tiempo de que la justicia llegara a manos de la quinta, quien yacía en su oficina intranquila debido a que sabía lo que tendría que lidiar una vez que todo estuviera en orden. Konoha ya estaba construyendo su prosperidad al igual que todos los que habían estado involucrados en la cuarta guerra ninja, sabía que la paz no duraría lo suficiente con los demás Kages, al menos no aún para el equipo 7.

\- Esta carta llegó hace pocos minutos, es sobre la reunión con los Kages para ver el juicio de Uchiha Sasuke.

\- Déjame verlo, Shizune - masculló Tsunade algo cansada. La carta era breve, pero decía mucho.

\- ¿Y bien? - preguntó la muchacha con preocupación.

\- Es más serio de lo que esperaba - comentó pensativa - El juicio será en dos semanas, pero…

\- ¿Pero?... - preguntó impaciente.

\- Según lo dicho tres de los Kages quieren la cabeza del Uchiha… - Tsunade miró a su aprendiz con ojos preocupados y serios - Deberé hacer algo para que el chico salga de esta, y conozco justo al indicado para hacerlo.

.

.

 _ **[Sasuke]**_

De repente abrí mis ojos, exaltado. Mire a mi alrededor y una luz cegadora impactó mi vista, haciéndola más nublosa de lo que ya era. Parpadeé varias veces y miré a mi izquierda, evitando aquel brillo. Al hacerlo, me di cuenta de que ahora estaba en un hospital, habían otras camillas frente a mí. No reconocí a ninguno de los que estaba en ellas.

Inhalé hondo y me di cuenta que mi pecho dolía, moví mis extremidades, todas al parecer estaban bien, bueno…casi todas. Con un brazo me toqué la cabeza y note que tenía vendajes, mi cabeza daba vueltas. Miré lo que quedó de mi brazo izquierdo y note que estaba cubierto en vendas.

Una vez que mi vista se acostumbró a lo blanco de la habitación miré a mi derecha, otra camilla más, pero esta vez pude reconocer aquella persona que estaba ahí.

Naruto.

Estaba acostado, aparentemente durmiendo, su cabeza estaba cubierta por una gaza, la cual tenía una que otra mancha de sangre. Uno de sus brazos estaba envuelto mientras que el otro estaba rasguñado y con moretones.

Sonreí de gusto al saber que estaba bien.

Cerca de su camilla había una ventana abierta, la cortina se movía ligeramente con el viento, ventilando la habitación, el aire era limpio y refrescante. Por un momento pensé que afuera se vería una gran devastación, pero no, afuera había un gran árbol verde y un cielo azul pulcro y tranquilo. La cuarta guerra ninja había llegado a su fin.

\- Al fin despiertas - reconocí esa voz de inmediato - ¿Cómo te sientes? - por un momento no pude reconocerla, lucía tan…diferente, algo en ella era distinto que la última vez que nos vimos - Sigue la luz con tus ojos - le hice caso - Bien, al parecer sigues mejorándote sin problemas, Sasuke-kun - me sonrió ampliamente, algo que me hizo sentir un hormigueo en mi estómago.

Tragué saliva al verla tan cerca de mí, jamás la había visto tan tranquila. Recuerdo que siempre solía sonrojarse ante mí con nerviosismo en todo su cuerpo, no como ahora que solo me tocaba y me analizaba casi sin expresión alguna. Quise protestarle de inmediato por su manera tan cambiante de ser conmigo, pero mi orgullo no me permitió articular palabra.

¿Por qué de repente las cosas se enfriaron? ¿Acaso estaba viendo a alguien más? ¿Será que por fin renunció a mí después de todo lo que le hice pasar? No, no puede…ella sabe perfectamente cómo soy, además…ella me conoce. Quizás…esta vez sí la he perdido, pero… ¿Por qué me molesta tanto?

\- ¡Argh!

\- Lo siento, creo que te moví la pierna muy fuerte - aquel gruñido que emití no fue por dolor externo, más bien fue de rabia o quizás angustia, verla tan lejana me molestaba enormemente - Quizás en una semana más te demos de alta - sonrió nuevamente, pero no era esa sonrisa de siempre, aquella tierna y amplia que siempre me brindaba. Esta era más contenida, más simple, más…cordial, como si yo fuera una persona más, un paciente más. La seguí con la mirada sin que ella se diera cuenta y vi como miraba a Naruto. Sus ojos se aguaron un poco y note lo delicada que fue con él - Por favor despierta, Naruto - enarqué las cejas al escucharla y desvié la mirada de inmediato. No puedo creer que ella esté enamorada de él ahora. No, imposible, ella jamás se fijaría en él, nunca lo hizo ¿por qué habría de hacerlo ahora?

\- Sakura-san…este… ¿Está bien si lo veo por un momento? - era Hinata.

\- Claro, pero solo unos cinco minutos - Sakura lo revisó una vez más y noté que saldría de la habitación, pero la detuve.

\- Sakura - mascullé y ella vino a mi - ¿Qué ha pasado? - mi voz sonaba algo débil y cansada.

\- Todo terminó, gracias a ustedes dos - pensé que acariciaría mi cabello o mi mano, pero en vez de eso solo se quedó ahí, distante - Tranquilo, lo peor ha pasado, por fin hay paz en el mundo ninja y en Konoha - nuevamente me sonrió, pero siguió manteniendo su distancia.

\- ¿Cómo está Naruto?

\- Estable, al parecer necesita más descanso que tú y por eso sigue durmiendo el muy holgazán - su mirada fue hacia él y rió - Espero que despierte pronto, sus heridas fueron un poco más graves que las tuyas.

\- Ya veo… - suspiré.

\- Te dejare descansar, en una hora te traeré el almuerzo, no te gustara, pero debes comer algo liviano. Te veré luego - y con tan solo una última mirada se dirigió directo a la salida.

 **...**

* * *

.

.

\- ¿Turno largo otra vez? - preguntó Ino, escribiendo en su bitácora.

\- No tienes ni idea - respondió con voz agotada - ¿Cómo vas con tus pacientes?

\- Ya casi terminando, ¿tú?

\- Igual - Sakura bebió un poco de su café para mantenerse despierta mientras anotaba en su libreta los avances de sus pacientes.

\- Luces horrible… ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- S-Si…eso creo…no lo sé - se restregó los ojos, suspirando con pesadez - No puedo con esto ¿sabes?, cada vez que lo veo quiero lanzarme hacia él, abrazarlo, tocarlo más de lo debido, pero no quiero…no después de lo último que me hizo.

\- Sakura…si es por eso que me contaste…sabes que el pidió perdón…ya conoces como es él - Ino se acercó a ella para acariciarle la espalda.

\- Si, lo conozco ¡pero me irrita! - chilló, golpeando en el mesón - Sé que fue sincero cuando me pidió disculpas por todo lo que me hizo y dijo, pero... ¡Maldición! ¿Es mucho pedir que sea claro con sus sentimientos por mí? Aparentemente tú lo notas, al igual que Kakashi-sensei, Hinata y Naruto…¿pero y él? - Sakura movió la cabeza, frustrada - Solo quiero que por una vez en su vida me demuestre algo concreto, algo…real.

\- ¿Por eso estás siendo tan fría con él? - murmuró Ino.

\- Si… - suspiró - Y seguiré haciéndolo hasta que vea que le importo, si…por el contrario…mi distancia no pareciera afectarle me rendiré con él.

Ino la abrazó suavemente para consolarla y luego le palmeó suavemente la espalda.

\- Ve a casa, yo me encargó de lo tuyo - le sonrió - Anda… - la animó.

\- Pero…

\- No te preocupes, tendré todo bajo control - Sakura sonrió con tristeza. Le agradeció a Ino y tomó su chaqueta para irse - ¡Oye! - la peli rosa miró sobre su hombro antes de salir del hospital - Te resultara - Ino le guiñó el ojo, haciendo sonreír a su amiga antes de que esta cerrara la puerta - Ese tonto, de seguro que extrañará la atención de Sakura, y sé cómo acelerar las cosas entre estos dos - rió.

.

.

 _ **[Sasuke]**_

Eran las 08:30 de la mañana, lo primero que vi fue el techo y luego miré a mi derecha. Naruto estaba sentado en su camilla mientras Sakura lo ayudaba a cambiarse las vendas.

\- ¿Seguro te sientes bien?, solo han pasado dos días de tu recuperación y aún luces bastante mal.

Su traje no era el habitual, estaba toda de negro y su semblante era de tristeza.

\- Estoy bien, es algo que debo hacer. Muchos de ellos murieron por ver un mundo ninja libre, y lucharon con valentía a pesar de que sabían que sería imposible derrotar al enemigo por si solos. Se merecen mi respeto - finalizó.

\- Si... - vi que Sakura se limpió una lágrima que estaba por caer de su ojo izquierdo - Tómate esto antes de salir, ayudará para el dolor que sientes.

\- Gracias, Sakura-chan.

Suspiré algo entristecido, había dicho de antemano que no quería ir a la ceremonia del funeral, sentía que no era digno de estar ahí por todo el daño que causé.

Cuando ambos se fueron quedé completamente solo. Nadie estaba en los pasillos, nadie fuera del edificio y las calles probablemente estaban todas vacías.

El silencio era desgarrador, apenas se escuchaban algunos quejidos y leves llantos, mientras que las pisadas se escuchaban a lo lejos al unísono. Era algo escalofriante, pero a la vez digno de admiración debido al respeto por cada ninja caído en batalla.

Cerré mis ojos y pensé en cada uno de ellos, a pesar de que no sabía a ciencia cierta quienes eran, sabía que uno de ellos fue mi compañero de academia, Neji Hyuga.

Las campanas sonaron varias veces, quizás debido al número de todos los que dieron la vida en la guerra, el silencio nuevamente era palpable.

Me senté en mi camilla con algo de dificultad y con gran lentitud llegué a la ventana, donde observé de lejos el cementerio. Se podía ver una gran multitud de gente, tanto dentro como por fuera.

Escuché a alguien llorar desgarradamente mientras la campana sonaba de manera firme y sombría. El viento sopló fuertemente por unos segundos y nuevamente todo estaba en calma.

La ceremonia había terminado.

Agaché mi cabeza en son de respeto y volví a mi cama para reposar, mis piernas aún dolían y se sentían pesadas debido al gran esfuerzo que di durante la batalla con Naruto.

Al apoyar nuevamente mi cabeza con la almohada el sueño volvió a invadirme y quedé profundamente dormido.

 **...**

* * *

.

.

\- Aquí estoy, Tsunade-sama - dijo Kakashi asomándose por la puerta de la oficina de la quinta.

\- Oh, Kakashi, por favor, pasa - espetó ella mientras juntaba sus manos sin dejar de mirarlo - Supongo que estas al tanto de las noticias, ¿verdad? - preguntó seriamente.

\- Si - afirmó preocupado.

\- Bien, entonces sabes el motivo de por qué te llamé - suspiró - Ambos sabemos que el chico necesita supervisión, por el momento Sakura lo tiene bien vigilado y sé que Naruto hará de las suyas para mantenerlo a raya, pero aún así debemos cumplir ciertos protocolos - Tsunade se levantó del asiento y miró hacia la ventana que le proporcionaba una amplia vista de la aldea - La gente de Konoha no estará de acuerdo que el chico camine libre por el lugar a su antojo, aún hay cierto rencor por sus acciones y necesitamos poner medidas que sé que no le gustarán.

\- Lo sé.

\- Una nueva carta ha llegado a Konoha, es sobre el juicio que darán los Kages para Uchiha Sasuke - Tsunade miró a Kakashi y le entregó el papel. Él leyó cada palabra y tragó saliva con dificultad, la carta decía explícitamente que querían ver justicia ante los pecados cometidos por el Uchiha - Seré breve Kakashi, la persona adecuada que vaya al punto de encuentro con los demás eres tú, he hecho todo lo posible por salvar su pellejo, pero esta vez necesito de alguien que de verdad lo conozca. Sé muy bien que te identificaste con él cuando apenas era tu estudiante. Quien mejor que tú para defenderlo en tal posición - manifestó ella sin dejar de mirarlo - Además…este será uno de tus primeros roles como nuevo Hokage - los ojos negros de Kakashi se abrieron de par en par debido al asombro - Si, sé que es repentino, pero…me hago vieja Kakashi, no me siento capaz de lidiar más con esto y debido a todo lo que ha pasado eres el candidato perfecto.

\- Pero…pero… - comenzó a decir nervioso.

\- Descuida - dijo ella alzando una mano para que dejara de balbucear - Lo he comentado con los ancianos, están de acuerdo en mi decisión y la apoyan.

\- S-Si - Kakashi miró al suelo, tratando de digerir el peso de las palabras de Tsunade - ¿Alguien más lo sabe?

\- Solo tú y el consejo. Tranquilo, lo haré oficial pronto, pero antes necesitaba decírtelo personalmente.

\- No sé si seré el más adecuado para el puesto, pero haré lo mejor que pueda por la aldea y por Sasuke.

\- Bien - dijo con una breve sonrisa - Sabes que Naruto y Sakura querrán saber de esto, ¿no? - vio que Kakashi asintió con un suspiro - Es mejor decirles lo que pasará con él, después de todo es su compañero.

\- Sé muy bien cómo manejarlos, le prometo discreción - Tsunade asintió complacida y volvió a sentarse.

\- ¿Tienes idea en dónde pondremos al chico?

\- Estoy seguro que lo mejor es dejarlo con Naruto. Lo que menos queremos ahora es tener a Sasuke en contra de nosotros, si lo hace…me temo que no podré hacer nada por él en el juicio.

\- ¿Dices que la soledad o mantenerlo aislado provocará odio? - preguntó ella, pensativa.

\- Exacto, si está con sus amigos será mejor.

\- Ya veo - murmuró - Aún así quiero que lo vigilen, luego de que salga del hospital les diré al personal de ANBU que vean sus pasos. No podemos permitir otra equivocación de su parte.

.

.

 _ **[Sasuke]**_

\- ¡Oye…Sasuke! ¿Estás despierto? Oye… - esa voz…ese tono de voz - Sé que puedes oírme - gruñí ante su insistencia - ¿Lo ves?, sabía que estabas despierto - lo escuché reírse, al parecer ya estaba mucho mejor - Tengo hambre, ¿sabes a qué hora es el desayuno? Muero por un tazón de ramen - abrí mis ojos, al parecer no se callaría nunca si no lo hacía.

\- Podrías haber estado inconsciente por más tiempo, ¿no crees? - resoplé, acomodándome en mi camilla.

\- No seas así, estoy seguro de que también me extrañabas - lo vi estirarse y luego me sonrió como tonto, maldición que era molesto - ¿La has visto? - su semblante cambió a uno más serio.

\- ¿A quién?

\- Sabes perfectamente a quién - me miró fijamente, al parecer ya no sacaba nada con mentirle, Naruto me conocía.

\- Si.

\- ¿Y bien? - sus cejas se alzaron, esperando más detalles, yo solo me limité a ignorarlo y enchuequé la boca - ¡Oh, vamos Sasuke! ¿Hasta cuándo piensas actuar así después de todo lo que han pasado?

\- Tsk. Cállate…

\- No pienso hacerlo, creo que de verdad necesitas ayuda, un empujón, si sigues haciendo de cretino con Sakura-chan vas a perderla esta vez, lo digo en serio - miré abajo y sus palabras me dolieron - Sé que los Uchiha tienden a ser orgullosos, pero también sé que ella no te esperará para siempre si no demuestras tus intenciones.

\- Ha esperado bastante, ¿Por qué crees que no lo hará un poco más?

\- ¡AJÁ! ¿Ves?... ¡Sientes algo por ella! ¡Lo sabía! - maldito Naruto, crucé mi brazo y evité mirarlo, probablemente tenga esa cara de idiota al tratar de molestarme - Te diré por qué, porque ella es atractiva - enarqué mis cejas, molesto, escucharlo así me molestaba, sé que ella es atractiva, siempre lo ha sido, pero ¿y qué con eso? - ¿Debo ser más específico? - suspiré, no iba a hablar con él sobre eso, sería dañar mucho mi reputación - Simple, los hombres buscan la belleza y ella sin duda la tiene, muchos estarán vueltos locos por obtener su atención y ahora como atiende a todos los hombres que fueron lastimados durante la guerra se hará conocida, no dudo en que capte la atención de más de uno, y quien sea hará lo imposible por llamar su atención - demonios tiene razón… - Así que…o haces algo al respecto o solo dedícate a observar cómo te la arrebatan.

\- ¡No me interesa! - gruñí molesto, no quería escuchar algo así después de lo distante que ha estado conmigo cuando me ve, no puedo solo mirar a que esto pase, debo hacer algo, pero…maldición… ¿Cómo?

\- Si no te interesara no estarías tan molesto y tenso, ¡mírate nada más! - escuché que reía - Muriéndote de celos, enojado contigo mismo, sabes que tengo razón, teme.

\- Eres un idiota - mascullé, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era un ultimátum de su parte.

\- Solo veo a un idiota acá, y ese eres tú.

\- Te equivocas… - sonreí, y lo miré directamente a los ojos - Tú eres el idiota.

\- Lo dices solo porque sé que te gusta Saku…

\- Estas tan preocupado por nosotros que ni si quiera te has dado cuenta de quien está pendiente de ti, dobe - sus ojos se abrieron y por fin pude callarlo un poco.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Honestamente, Naruto, ¿No te has dado cuenta de que le gustas a Hinata? - vi como sus mejillas se ruborizaron y los nervios lo atacaron repentinamente. Al parecer somos dos idiotas qué no saben actuar delante de una mujer…quién lo diría, al fin y al cabo nos parecemos en algo.

\- N-No…eso… - escuché que murmuraba - Hinata…ella… - lo miré de reojo y seguía balbuceando cosas inentendibles en voz baja como si no pudiera creer lo que le dije.

\- Esas flores te las trajo ella - Naruto miró hacia su mesa de noche - Ha venido todos los días a verte.

\- ¿Ah, sí? - nuevamente se sonrojó y rió estúpidamente, aquello me hizo reír un poco - ¡Oye…no creas que no sé lo que estas tramando! - me acusó con el dedo - Dices eso solo porque te estoy molestando con Sakura-chan, ¿no es así?

\- ¿Para qué haría eso? En fin, solo te digo lo que he visto, si no me crees es tu problema - lo ignoré.

\- Mmh…oye, Sasuke - lo miré sin ánimos - Si es verdad lo que dijiste… ¿No crees que deberíamos ayudarnos?

\- No.

\- ¿¡Qué!? - gritó.

\- No me metas en tus problemas, ya bastaste es lidiar contigo.

\- ¡No seas injusto! Yo puedo ayudarte con Sakura-chan y tú con…con... - cada vez iba bajando la voz hasta decir su nombre en susurros - …Hinata… - lo vi de reojo y sus mejillas estaban rojas.

\- Hmp - aunque odie la idea, tiene un buen punto. Por más inteligente que sea no puedo lidiar con Sakura sin lastimarla en el intento.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que si? - me preguntó emocionado.

\- Arg… - me tensé más al escucharlo chillar de emoción. Maldición, esto no puede estar pasándome, deberé escuchar cada cosa que me diga…ah, qué fastidio.

\- ¡Llegó el desayuno! – era una voz chillona, me alarmé al notar que era Ino quien vino y no Sakura. Mis ojos se dirigieron de inmediato a Naruto, pero vi que poco le importaba, su atención estaba puesta en los platos - ¿Cómo amaneciste, Naruto? - Ino colocó un mesón que salió de la camilla, colocándole el desayuno.

\- Mucho mejor…oye… ¿Qué es esto?

\- Tu desayuno - sonrió - Deben comer liviano por unos días más, no te preocupes, solo serán un par de días y ya podrás disfrutar de tu ramen.

\- Pero…pero… ¡Muero de hambre! - se quejó.

\- ¿Cómo estás, Sasuke-kun? - fui breve en mi respuesta y esperé a que dejara la comida sobre el mesón - Al menos no te quejas como Naruto - me sonrió, pero no le di importancia y comencé a comer. Note que se dirigió al borde de la camilla y recogió una libreta - Veamos… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? - la mire de reojo, no me gustaba que estuviera tanto tiempo aquí ¿Dónde se habrá metido Sakura? Maldito Naruto, ahora no podré evitar pensar en las cosas que haga con otros pacientes… - Vaya, veo que necesitaras algo de terapia para tu musculatura… Bien, creo que tengo tiempo - enarqué una ceja y vi que anotó algo en mi libreta - Te veré mañana para la primera sesión de ejercicios básicos.

\- ¿Ejercicios?

\- Si, necesitas mover tus piernas y ver ese brazo, solo por precaución, nada grave - sonrió, dirigiéndose a la salida - Por cierto, seré tu nueva enfermera - me guiñó el ojo y se fue.

¿Nueva enfermera?... ¿Qué hay de Sakura? Ella era MI enfermera…

\- Uh, mala suerte Sasuke, probablemente Sakura-chan haya pedido un cambio. Te lo dije, no debiste haber sido tan frio con ella cuando vino a hacerte curaciones.

\- ¡Cállate, Usuratonkachi! - gruñí, molesto. Esto no podía pasarme, al menos no ahora. Sentí presión en el pecho y un miedo terrible se apoderó de mi al pensar que la había perdido ¿Y si Naruto tiene razón? ¿Y si alguien ya tiene su atención?

\- Vaya…eso te dolió - comenzó nuevamente.

\- ¡Arg! - bramé, no necesitaba escucharlo, debía pensar en algo…algo que haga que ella vuelva a mí, ¿pero qué?

¿Qué es lo que me pasa?, ¿por qué siento ganas de romper algo con todas mis fuerzas?... ¿y por qué demonios me duele que Sakura me ignore?...

 _"Es lo que consigues por comportarte como idiota"_

Si, lo admito, fui un completo idiota. Sakura ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos, quise romper todo lazo y debido a mi terquedad quizás hasta la he perdido para siempre, lo que no me explico es todo esto.

Siento rabia, quiero que no sea así conmigo, no ella. Puedo soportar el odio y desprecio de los demás, pero solo el de ella me molesta...me molesta de sobremanera ¡y lo que más odio es no saber el por qué!

Di un puñetazo a la muralla más cercana y deje que mi cabeza se concentrara en el dolor de mi mano, no quería pensar en ella, mientras más lo hacía, más solo y arrepentido me sentía.

El dolor sirvió por unos momentos, al escuchar su voz desde afuera me distraje, mire hacia la ventana que tenía cerca y la vi rodeada de niños mientras ella los vendaba. Comencé a mirarla y pude notar aún más su cambio. Su fuerza y dedicación era admirable, aquella niña melodramática se había ido, la mujer que tenía frente a mí había madurado y crecido para ser admirada por Konoha por su gran conocimiento y poder.

Mis ojos se mantuvieron en ella sin calcular el tiempo, había estado tan concentrado en Sakura que no me di cuenta de la mirada vigilante de Naruto.

\- ¿Disfrutando la vista?

\- ... - idiota, las palabras no me salieron y solo di media vuelta para regresar nuevamente a la cama.

\- ¿Es grandiosa no crees?...

\- Vete a dormir.

\- Ahh… - lo oí suspirar. Me tapé como pude y suspiré - Sé que ese corazón orgulloso que tienes te mantiene alejado aún de tus sentimientos. No soy tan tonto como para no notar eso, Sasuke.

Eso lo sabía, siempre me sorprende la forma en que logra darse cuenta de los hechos antes que yo...o quizás yo los este negando aún.

 **...**

* * *

 **.::::.**

 _ **...Continuará...**_

* * *

Hola de nuevo, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

Como ven comencé una nueva historia, espero que este primer capítulo les haya gustado. Ustedes ya saben, la historia seguirá dependiendo de la reacciones que tenga este primer capítulo :) Se que fue cortito, pero espero subir pronto el segundo para que vean como va tomando forma esta historia.

 _ ***Agradecimientos:** _ Gracias a Stephanie por creer en mí y en darme ánimos para que continuara la historia, y por soportar leerla, ya que no es fan de Naruto (aunque debería, ajajaja) y también gracias a Ivii por también leer mi historia y por sus alentadores comentarios que me animaron a subirla y a compartirla con ustedes, mis queridas lectoras.

Sin más que decir espero sus comentarios y ¡gracias por pasar! :D

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**

* * *

 _ **_Kelly Anne Rose_**_


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola queridas lectoras! :) ha llegado un nuevo capítulo, eh, eh, eh.

Primero que nada debo agradecer a cada una que comentó mi historia :D me hizo muy feliz que les haya encantado el comienzo de mi nuevo fic, espero que les siga gustando, chicas, mil gracias por sus lindos reviews n_n. También agradezco a aquellas personas que leen mi historia en anonimato, y muchas gracias por sus follows y favoritos (^w^) sin esa motivación no sé que haría, es mi energía vital ajajaja.

Me demoré en actualizar porque estoy algo ocupada con trabajos/pruebas y ensayos en mi Universidad :'( este mes es demasiado caótico, así que me animé a actualizar antes porque lo más probable es que después no pueda u.u

 **Aclaración:**

 ** _*Los personajes no me pertenecen, ya que son propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto, sin embargo la historia sí es mía._**

No las aburriré más y disfruten :D

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **.::::.**

* * *

 _ **Fuertes emociones**_

\- ¡Sasuke si sigues así no tendré otra que anestesiarte! - chilló Ino, casi sin paciencia.

\- No puedes hacerlo, está en contra de las reglas del hospital - respondió con seguridad y altanería - ¿Qué clase de enfermera eres si no puedes tratar con un paciente?

\- ¡Pareces un niño mimado, Sasuke! Solo son un par de ejercicios y ya.

\- Pues dímelos y los haré yo mismo, a no ser que lo hagas por querer tocarme, todas quieren hacerlo al parecer.

\- ¡Has estado insoportable últimamente, si no haces estos ejercicios no saldrás nunca de alta! - dijo amenazante - ¡Espero que tú no hagas tanto escándalo, Naruto! - los ojos furiosos de Ino lo fulminaron, haciendo que él negara rápidamente.

\- Hmp… ¿Acaso no hay mas enfermeras aquí? - preguntó el Uchiha impaciente, de hace días que venía quejándose y portándose como un niño caprichoso con cada mujer que lo quería atender, de alguna forma u otra debían llamar a Sakura, y ese era su plan.

\- No. Lamentablemente ya has ahuyentado a todas - respondió Ino, mirando de reojo su reacción, no había aguantado tanto por nada, le gustaba verlo sufrir e impacientarse por querer ver a su amiga, por lo que estaba disfrutando de su berrinche a pesar de todo el mal rato que le daba.

\- ¿Todas? - repitió sin mirarla.

\- Si, de hecho creo que nadie se ocupara de ti, cada una de nosotras tiene turnos y pacientes que atender.

\- Dudo que todas estén ocupadas - Sasuke jamás preguntaría por Sakura directamente, eso estaba claro, por lo que Ino quería seguir disfrutando de su bochornoso espectáculo.

\- Trabajo en este hospital, sé perfectamente los turnos que tienen mis compañeras - Ino sonrió - De hecho esta mañana llegaron más pacientes, lástima que no pueda ayudar en eso. La única que puede es Sakura debido a sus conocimientos.

\- ¡Wow, Sakura-chan debe ser una genio! - exclamó Naruto, mientras hacía los ejercicios con ayuda de Ino.

\- Lo es…y aquellos ninjas que llegaron son…uf. La envidio tanto en estos momentos, a pesar de que estaban heridos pude ver lo guapos que eran, especialmente uno - sonrió, mirando de reojo al Uchiha, quien miraba insistentemente hacia la puerta - Sakura debe estar con él ahora, era el más grave de todos y ella debe curaro y observarlo casi todo el tiempo.

Naruto miró a Sasuke preocupado y notó lo tenso que tenía su mandíbula de tanto apretarla.

\- Ino… - comenzó Naruto al ver a su amigo tan incómodo.

\- ….estoy segura que ambos terminaran juntos, sé que hablan mucho y por eso ya casi ni la veo - dijo entristecida.

\- Ino… - continuó Naruto, pensando que en cualquier momento su amigo estallaría de los celos.

\- …pero eso de qué les importa a ustedes ¿no? - rió - En fin, ella tuvo la suerte y yo no.

\- ¡Ino! - masculló Naruto entre dientes, llamando por fin su atención - ¿Ya terminaste?

\- ¿Eh?... ¡Ah! Si, bien… - Ino miró a Sasuke y sonrió al ver lo tenso y serio que estaba - Te veré mañana entonces, al parecer saldrás antes que tu amigo - anotó un par de indicaciones en la libreta de Naruto y salió triunfante sin decir más.

\- Oye…Sas… - pero las palabras de Naruto quedaron al aire cuando Sasuke aventó un vaso en la pared de enfrente, reventándolo en mil pedazos. Por suerte los otros pacientes habían sido dados de alta, o de lo contrario los cristales les habrían caído encima a alguien - Sasuke…si quieres yo la llamaré por ti.

Pero él no respondió, tan solo se arropó hasta la cabeza y le dio la espalda a Naruto, tratando de calmar sus frustraciones, pero le era imposible. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de encararla y preguntarle de una vez por todas por qué decidió abandonarlo cuando más la necesitaba, pensó en ella y en sus ojos verdes.

Apretó más la mandíbula a causa de las palabras de Ino que retumbaban en su cabeza y gruñó entre las sábanas.

.

.

\- Hola, frentona - saludó Ino con una reluciente sonrisa al lograr el enojo del Uchiha.

\- Hola, Ino - dijo no muy alegre - ¿Cómo siguen los chicos?

\- Mejor, Naruto ha mejorado enormemente, creo que saldrá pronto del hospital - comentó Ino, luego se sentó, escribiendo en un papel.

\- ¿Y…? - preguntó ansiosa, presionándola con la mirada para saber sobre el estado de Sasuke.

\- ¿Qué? - se encogió de hombros y Sakura hizo una mueca de molestia - ¡Oh! Sasuke-kun…pues, déjame ver - dijo ella viendo sus apuntes. Sakura rodó los ojos - No ha querido hacer sus ejercicios que ordenaste y ha rechazado su medicina cada vez que puede.

\- ¡Eso no puede ser, estaba dispuesto antes! - Sakura tomó el papel y vio todo lo que Ino había anotado cada día.

\- Estoy agotada, ese chico no sabe de modales, al parecer ha vuelto a ser el mismo Uchiha altanero de siempre, es increíble que cada enfermera que lo quiera atender sea rechazada por él.

\- Qué cretino - masculló.

\- Si tú no haces algo no podemos darlo de alta - dijo Ino con voz cansada - A no ser que quieras tenerlo aquí para siempre - rió.

\- No, esto se acaba hoy - Sakura se levantó con papel en mano, dirigiéndose a la habitación de Sasuke.

.

.

\- Creo que te has pasado de la raya esta vez, ¿Acaso quieres quedarte en esta habitación por siempre? - comentó Naruto, mirando el techo. Ya eran más de las 22:00 de la noche.

\- Tsk.

\- No cuesta nada decir que quieres verla, o al menos decir que quieres tenerla como enfermera personal.

\- Hmp.

\- Testarudo… - suspiró - Tan solo te diré esto, si llegas a verla no la jodas esta vez, deja el maldito orgullo de lado y veras que las cosas serán más fáciles.

\- ¿Fáciles? ¿Acaso no escuchaste a esa loca? - preguntó molesto - Prácticamente esta organizándole la boda con ese tipo.

\- Dudo que las cosas sean así de rápido, Sakura-chan ha estado enamorada de ti desde niña, algo así no es fácil de olvidar - hizo una larga pausa y suspiró - Te lo dice alguien que trata de dejar ir al único amor que ha tenido hasta ahora… - Naruto le sonrió con tristeza y luego miró hacia la ventana.

Sasuke quedó sorprendido ante sus palabras, después de tanto tiempo Naruto aún no podía olvidar a Sakura, sus ojos se ensombrecieron al sentir el dolor de su amigo por el rechazo de un amor no correspondido y luego suspiró, volviendo al tema.

\- Ahh…No puedo creer que este escuchándote - Sasuke se colocó la almohada sobre su rostro, avergonzado.

\- Somos amigos, no le veo lo malo - pasaron unos largos minutos de puro silencio. Naruto lo miró de reojo esperando alguna reacción, pero nada. Después de casi media hora se escucharon unos pasos acercarse a la habitación - Oye…creo que viene alguien - comentó, pero Sasuke no reaccionó. Naruto, al percatarse del cabello rosa de su amiga cuando esta abrió la puerta, se hizo el dormido de inmediato.

Sasuke por otro lado continuaba sin moverse, durmiedo plácidamente.

[~*~]

\- Sasuke-kun - dijo ella, acercándose a su camilla, Sasuke parpadeó rápidamente, pensando en que era una de sus cuantas alucinaciones sobre Sakura - Sasuke-kun, despierta - lentamente se descubrió el rostro y la vio. Ella estaba ahí de pie junto a él.

\- Sa-Sakura - balbuceó sorprendido, sentándose de inmediato.

\- Supe que no estás tomando tus medicinas y no has hecho los ejercicios que ordené que hicieras - su voz era severa - ¿Por qué?

\- Hmp, no necesito nada de eso.

\- Eso no lo sabes, serás muy fuerte en cuanto a batalla, pero aquí mando yo, Sasuke, y quieras o no deberás obedecer mis órdenes porque en esto me especializo - Sasuke quedó helado y de pronto la admiró mucho más, aquel fuego que emanaba la hacía verse mucho más segura de sí misma y mucho más atractiva, aunque también le dio una inseguridad que pocas veces sentía - Toma esto, con esta dosis completaras las que te has saltado.

\- Sakura… - la voz ronca de Sasuke hicieron debilitarla un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para derretirse por él - …yo…

\- Descúbrete - le ordenó con amabilidad.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que te descubras, te haré las sesiones de ejercicios para que puedas salir junto con Naruto.

Este obedeció y se hizo a un lado para que ella pudiera sentarse en la cama. Tragó saliva al verla y jamás la había visto tan hermosa, su piel pálida brillaba con la tenue luz de la luna resaltando sus delicadas facciones y hermosos ojos.

\- Gracias… - _"Maldición, no puedo decirle nada"._

\- No tienes que agradecerme, solo hago mi trabajo - ella comenzó a masajearle las piernas.

\- ¿Con que ahora es solo trabajo? ¿Tan fastidioso es verme ahora? - _"¿Eso lo dije en voz alta? Demonios."_

\- No…solo es… diferente.

\- Define diferente.

\- Sasuke, no tengo tiempo para discutir ahora.

\- ¿Acaso él te mantiene tan ocupada para no verme?

\- ¿Él? - rió - No entiendo a qué te refieres.

\- Hmp.

\- Veré tu brazo ahora - Sasuke obedeció, sin dejar de mirarla y notó que evitaba hacer contacto visual con él.

\- Ya no me ves a los ojos - comentó serio.

\- Solo estoy concentrada en lo que hago.

\- ¿Tienes miedo de mirarme, Sakura? - las manos de la peli rosa masajeaban su brazo derecho, doblándoselo lentamente para ver sus articulaciones sin prestar atención de él, pero a Sasuke no le gustaba que lo ignoraran. Por lo que aprovechó la cercanía de su mano y tiró de ella hasta tenerla a solo centímetros de su rostro - Te he hecho una pregunta.

Sus ojos verdes estaban al borde de las lágrimas, pensando en que esta vez no podría ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para aguantar más. Al verlo tan cerca de ella la debilitaba, quería besarlo en esos momentos al sentir su aliento cerca de sus labios, y su cuerpo emanaba un calor y aroma que la atraía como abeja a la miel.

\- Sasuke, basta… - dijo ella, mirando su pecho.

\- ¡No, tú basta! - masculló entre dientes - ¿A qué juegas?

\- No estoy jugando a nada - gruñó ella - Suéltame de una vez.

\- No, no hasta que me digas qué te pasa, has cambiado.

\- ¿Pues qué esperabas? - lo miró a los ojos - He estado detrás de alguien que ni si quiera se da la vuelta a mirarme - sus ojos se tornaron rojos, evitando las lágrimas - He pasado la mitad de mi vida tratando de luchar por ti hasta el borde del sufrimiento, no es sano, no para mi ¡Y estoy harta! Por una vez en mi vida quiero que alguien me corresponda - Sakura agachó su cabeza mientras él aún la sujetaba de la muñeca - No sabes lo que se siente ser rechazada…una y otra vez, no quiero esto para mí.

\- Sakura…

\- No, no quiero dar lástima - trató de zafarse, pero el agarre fue más fuerte - Solo olvida lo que dije y…

\- ¡Déjame hablar!…No olvidaré lo que me dijiste, y perdón si fui un cretino contigo. Te pedí perdón la ultima vez, pero creo no haber sido claro en algo…

\- ¡Sé que lo sientes y lo entiendo!

\- ¡No! ¡No lo entiendes, maldita sea! - chilló - Yo… - suspiró. Sakura quedó atónita, mirándolo directamente a los ojos - Yo…soy un idiota… - él soltó su muñeca - Sabes que no se me da bien esto de las palabras…no lo hagas mas difícil.

Las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, sorprendida ante las palabras del Uchiha, quien atajó cada una de ellas con su pulgar.

\- Tu…

\- No llores.

\- ¿Y qué quieres entonces? - le preguntó.

\- Yo…

 **[~*~]**

Sakura comenzó a destaparle las piernas, era vital de que ambos hicieran esos pequeños ejercicios solo para corroborar de que sus extremidades estuvieran en perfecto estado. Después de todo ambos sufrieron graves lesiones y muchos moretones en todo su cuerpo.

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron al tocar la piel del Uchiha, de primera lo hizo suave y con algo de nervios. Luego se dio cuenta de que esto era parte de su trabajo y debía hacerlo de manera profesional y tratarlo como a un paciente más.

Las manos de Sakura volvieron a acariciarlo, solo que esta vez lo hicieron sentirse mucho mejor, más cálido, más…real. Sasuke arrugó el ceño y notó lo bien que se sentían sus manos tibias sobre sus piernas, era extraño, pero satisfactorio.

\- Sakura… - musitó aliviado, aquellos masajes eran relajantes. Más aún cuando estuvo soñando con ella hace pocos minutos atrás.

\- ¿Estás despierto? - susurró ella - ¡Sabes perfectamente que tus rabietas no son lo mejor visto ahora! A pesar de que todo haya terminado, aún tienes enemigos que quieren verte caer. Debes demostrarles a todos que has cambiado para que finalmente te dejen en paz.

Sasuke abrió los ojos de golpe y tragó saliva con nerviosismo, con razón aquello le pareció tan real, ya no estaba soñando, era ella la que estaba ahí ahora. Nuevamente su mente lo traicionó de la manera más cruel.

Sobresaltado se quitó la almohada de su rostro y la vio sentada en una silla junto a él, sus manos habían dejado de tocarlo y él, con sudor en la frente, la miró exaltado.

\- ¿Sakura?

\- ¿Estás bien? - su mano tersa cubrió su frente pensando en que pudiera tener fiebre - Parece como si hubieras visto a un fantasma.

\- Algo así… - se sentó en la cama sin dejar de verla, preguntándose en qué momento se había quedado dormido.

\- No quise despertarte, solo vine a hacer lo que tenías pendiente y luego me iré. He estado escuchando quejas sobre tu comportamiento. Lo menos que debes hacer ahora es un escándalo - Sakura lucía triste, pero firme. Sasuke quería hacerle muchas preguntas, pero solo se quedaban en eso, una duda. Algo lamentable, ya que sabía que tenía que actuar si no quería perderla - Luces mejor, tus piernas están bien, al igual que tu brazo izquierdo - comentó, viendo lo que quedaba de su brazo.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó en seco.

\- Si, solo he tenido mucho trabajo, es todo - sonrió.

 _"Trabajo ¿o será alguien que te tiene ocupada? Demonios, ¿qué haría el idiota de Naruto?"_

\- Pensé que tú cuidarías de mi - Sakura lo miró de reojo y lo tapó nuevamente, ella solo sonrió apenada y no dijo nada al respecto. Al no ver respuesta de inmediato, él arrugó el ceño y soltó un quejido.

\- No es que me extrañaras ¿o sí? - dijo en broma - Hay muchas compañeras de turno, varias de ellas son muy bonitas y cuidan bien de los pacientes - Sakura lo miró nuevamente, intercambiando miradas breves.

 _"No hay nadie como tú"._ Pensó él mientras ella colocaba nuevamente una gaza sobre lo que quedó del brazo izquierdo de Sasuke.

.

.

Tan solo pasaron dos días más para que Naruto y Sasuke salieran de alta del hospital. Kakashi y Tsunade-sama estuvieron presentes cuando ambos salieron de la instalación. Le habían dicho sobre las nuevas reglas y también sobre el ambiente que ambos provocarían en la aldea una vez que salieran a las calles de Konoha. Tsunade fue clara con el Uchiha al decirle que desde ahora en adelante, y por un tiempo indeterminado, debía estar con Naruto las 24 hrs todos los días hasta nuevo aviso o estar en casa si lo deseaba. Algo que no aceptó con agrado, ya que el solo hecho de haber pasado una semana con él en el hospital fue una tortura, no se imaginaba qué sería de él al vivir con él.

Naruto por otra parte sonrió triunfante, la compañía de su mejor amigo no le importaba en lo absoluto y se imaginó todo lo que podrían hacer juntos para entretenerse.

Al momento de salir del lugar ambos recorrieron los parques de la aldea hasta llegar a un río para relajarse y tomar aire fresco por un buen rato, fue ahí cuando Naruto comenzó a interrogar a su amigo luego de que Sakura estuvo con él los últimos días.

\- ¿Eso fue todo?... ¿Y qué te dijo?

\- Nada, creo que no sirvo para esto - espetó Sasuke, arrojando una piedra al lago.

\- Tal vez no te haya entendido, ¿Al menos sonrió?

\- No recuerdo.

\- Bueno, al menos lo intentaste - Naruto se levantó del suelo - Supongo que vendrás esta noche con todos para ver lo que dirá la abuela Tsunade ¿no?

\- No me interesa - comentó serio.

\- ¡Oh vamos! Sakura-chan estará ahí - lo codeó - De todos modos no tienes opción ahora, a donde yo vaya debes ir - comentó victorioso.

\- Argh…Por cierto, si ves a Hinata te recomiendo que la invites a otro lugar que no sea Ichiraku, sé más formal para una cita si piensas ir en serio con ella.

\- ¿Eh? - se ruborizó y rió nervioso.

.

.

\- De verdad, frentona, no puedo creer que no lo notes - dijo Ino algo molesta por la inseguridad de su amiga. Tomó algo de su café y siguió - Sasuke se portó como un idiota durante esa semana solo para llamar tu atención - Sakura abrió los ojos como platos al escucharla decir tal disparate.

\- Sasuke es así…además…

\- Además nada, déjame terminar - la detuvo Ino - ¿Sabes lo que le dije para que por fin dejara de ser un cretino contigo? - Sakura negó con la cabeza, esperando la respuesta de su amiga - Le dije que estabas muy ocupada con un paciente muy guapo - Sakura sonrió.

\- ¿Y él….se lo creyó? - preguntó ansiosa.

\- ¡Claro que se lo creyó! Por poco y me mata con la mirada, estaba tenso; deberías haberlo visto, frentona. Verlo tan celoso fue lo mejor que pude haber visto - Ino rió a carcajadas al recordar el rostro enardecido de Sasuke - Él siente algo por ti, solo que su orgullo no lo deja abrirse.

\- Ya veo… - dijo Sakura, sus mejillas cálidas estaban sonrosadas de tanta felicidad, esto nuevamente le daba esperanzas para continuar luchando por él.

\- Hola, chicas - dijo Temari, sentándose junto a Ino con una taza de café - Siento llegar tarde.

\- Oh, déjame adivinar, ¿Shikamaru otra vez? - adivinó Ino con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- No tienes ni idea, ese chico es tan terco ¿Cuánto más debo insinuármele? ¡He intentado de todo y siento que aún no lo entiende! - comentaba furiosa.

\- Shikamaru es alguien muy tímido, tal vez no quiere faltarte el respeto - decía Sakura mientras se calentaba las manos en su tazón de café.

\- ¡No, solo es un cobarde! - suspiró irritada.

\- Ten paciencia, ustedes han salido tantas veces que pronto llegará el momento - decía Ino - Sakura está en las mismas, Sasuke aún no puede dejar su orgullo Uchiha para confesarle lo que siente.

\- ¿El Uchiha traidor? - Temari entre cerró los ojos, mirando directamente a Sakura - ¿No crees que quizás solo quiera estar contigo porque eres la única que lo tolera? Piénsalo, la mitad de la aldea le teme y no desea acercársele por todo lo que hizo.

Los ojos de Sakura se oscurecieron al escuchar las duras palabras de Temari. Ahora la poca esperanza que tenía estaba siendo arrebatada de golpe por lo que escuchó. No era la primera vez que lo pensaba, su subconsciente siempre le recordaba aquella horrenda pesadilla donde Sasuke le confesaba que solo estaba con ella para restablecer su clan.

Sakura enchuecó su boca algo disgustaba e intercambió una mirada cómplice con Ino, quien la miraba atentamente, estaba preocupada de que las palabras de Temari hirieran a su amiga.

\- No le hagas caso, Sakura - dijo Ino para romper el silencio - Temari solo está molesta porque Shikamaru aún no la toma en serio, solo está celosa - la miró seriamente, haciendo que Temari se encogiera de hombros.

\- Si, lo siento, Sakura – suspiró - Hoy no es mi día, olvida lo que dije.

Pero ella no lo hizo.

Sakura asintió y tomó algo de café para endulzar lo amargo del momento, pero poco logró con eso, lo que Temari dijo era una posibilidad latente, por lo que no la desecharía de inmediato.

.

.

El anuncio que había dado Lady Tsunade sorprendió a toda la aldea, muchas de las personas tenían duda ante el nuevo mando, pero aún así la gente celebró a su nuevo Hokage, quien lucía serio y algo tímido ante la ceremonia. Kakashi de vez en cuando miraba a Gai para sentir confianza, ya que cuando sus ojos se posaban en sus antiguos alumnos, le volvía la preocupación al cuerpo. Ellos no eran tontos, sabían que el cambio significaba algo más. Lo que provocó inmediatas sospechas cuando se dirigieron a la casa de Naruto.

\- Ahora que Kakashi-sensei es Hokage todo saldrá bien - manifestó Sakura sonriente.

\- No…de que hayan puesto a Kakashi-sensei como Hokage significa que el juicio de Sasuke es malo, Sakura-chan - comentó Naruto seriamente - Esto no debe ser bueno.

\- ¿Crees que si vamos donde Kakashi-sensei nos dirá? - Naruto asintió levemente y ambos callaron cuando vieron a Sasuke entrar al comedor.

\- No entiendo por qué se callan…sé de lo que hablan.

\- Lo siento, Sasuke-kun, no queríamos perturbar…

\- Tsk - chasqueó con su lengua algo molesto.

Ante la soberbia de su amigo y de lo despreocupado que lucía, Naruto comenzó a enojarse, él había dejado mucho por él para salvarlo y le enardecía verlo tan tranquilo a pesar de lo que pudiera pasarle.

\- ¡Si no hubieras sido un idiota desde el principio…! - empezó Naruto - ¡Si tan solo me hubieses escuchado…!

\- Naruto, lo que menos debemos hacer ahora es discutir. Hacer un escándalo de esto no mejorará nada.

Sasuke quedó mirando a su compañera por unos segundos, le impresionaba lo cambiada que estaba. Naruto asintió ante sus palabras algo molesto, pero no siguió hablando, en ese momento Sasuke iba a decirle algo a Naruto, pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo detuvo.

\- Hola a todos - sonrió levemente su ex maestro.

\- ¿Kakashi-sensei? - preguntó Naruto a medida que él cerraba la puerta - ¡Oiga! No por ser Hokage le da derecho a entrar así como así a mi casa - reclamó.

\- Ah… - suspiró algo cansado - Necesito hablar con ustedes - dijo con voz ronca y cansada, acercándose a la mesa donde estaban ellos - Sasuke, pronto será tu juicio y debo viajar al País del Hierro. La buena noticia es que Gaara también te apoyará en esto… - Sasuke lo miró fijamente esperando cada palabra con la mayor calma posible - …pero…no puedo asegurarte nada - Sasuke inhaló hondo, mirando hacia la nada por breves segundos.

\- ¡Pero…Kakashi-sensei! - exclamó Naruto - ¡Déjeme ir como testigo! - Sakura y Sasuke se sorprendieron al escuchar a su amigo hablar tan decisivamente - Si hay una persona que puede defenderlo con antecedentes ese soy yo - manifestó seriamente.

\- Por más que quiera llevarte, Naruto, está en contra de las reglas que pusieron los Kages. El juicio solo lo haremos nosotros.

\- ¡Eso no es justo! - rugió Naruto a viva voz.

\- Naruto - habló Sasuke - Cállate.

\- ¿¡Qué!? - volvió a gritar - ¿¡Estoy tratando de salvarte el pellejo y me pides que me calle!? ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!?

\- ¡Que pase lo que tenga que pasar, dobe! - chilló molesto - De todas formas es un error que debo pagar… - dijo más tranquilo, pero serio.

Sakura lo vio levantarse de su asiento para dirigirse a su habitación, era obvio lo mal que debe estar pasándolo después de que no pudiera disfrutar de su libertad. Estar en la casa de Naruto todo el día y noche debe ser agotador, y más aún si te vigilan las 24 hrs del día. Sasuke no era un idiota y podía ver fácilmente a los ANBU vigilarlo desde lejos.

\- Por favor haga todo lo que pueda por él - susurró Sakura al borde de las lágrimas.

\- Si - afirmó Kakashi, colocándole su mano en su hombro - Sé bien lo que diré y además Gaara entiende mejor que nadie a Sasuke. Todo saldrá bien - trató de tranquilizarla, pero al parecer sus palabras no tuvieron el efecto deseado.

.

* * *

 **.::::.**

 ** _...Continuará..._**

* * *

Hola nuevamente, ¿qué les pareció este nuevo capítulo? :)

Fue algo corto, lo sé u_u, pero no desesperen, ya vendrán sucesos más interesantes más adelante, eso se los aseguro. Quiero decir desde ya que esta historia será lenta, por lo tanto nuestra pareja favorita no tendrá mucha interacción, tendrán sus momentos pero no será nada romántico...aún ajajaja, ya que nuestra pareja debió tomarse su tiempo antes de la acción ajajaja, todo a su tiempo, chicas, así que pido paciencia.

En el próximo capítulo veremos algunos sucesos interesantes que le pasarán a Sasuke y además veremos el juicio de nuestro Uchiha y su castigo :O

Ojalá que les haya gustado y espero sus reacciones, ya que eso me anima a seguir con el fic, además me motiva a seguir escribiendo y por qué no admitirlo, se siente hermoso ver mensajes de apoyo o comentarios de algo que escribiste y que les haya gustado a otros *v*

Una vez más gracias por pasar y espero sus reacciones :D

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**

* * *

 _ **_Kelly Anne Rose_**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hola queridas lectoras, he aquí un nuevo capítulo :D

La razón de mi actualización es porque tenía este día libre y por ende me di la libertad de actualizar un nuevo capítulo, esta vez un poco más largo que los anteriores. Debo agradecer sus reviews, follows y favoritos, sé que son pocos, pero espero que esta historia les vaya siendo más interesante a medida que vaya subiendo nuevos capítulos. Recuerden que la historia es lenta y me demoraré a veces en subir las continuaciones.

Espero que disfruten este capítulo y les sea de su agrado :) a mi me gustó mucho cuando lo escribí.

Sin mas que decir, me despido, ¡nos leemos abajo!

¡A leer!

* * *

 **.::::.**

* * *

 _ **Oscuridad**_

 **.**

 **.**

\- Vaya, al parecer la mitad de la aldea te teme - comentó Naruto mientras pasaba junto a Sasuke por el pueblo - Aunque algunas chicas aún siguen enamoradas de ti - murmuró, al ver que habían mujeres que lo miraban.

\- No me interesa - dijo Sasuke sin prestar atención.

\- Lo sé, solo te interesa ella - Naruto apuntó con el mentón a su mejor amiga - Es linda ¿no crees?

\- ¿Alguna vez te callas? - le preguntó irritado.

\- Sasuke… ¿Cuándo le dirás lo que sientes? Ser frío no te funcionará esta vez - sonrió. Sasuke enchuecó sus labios y maldijo entre dientes.

\- ¿Y qué quieres que le diga? - masculló.

\- Lo que ya todos sabemos. Es innegable, hasta Kakashi-sensei lo sabe - Sasuke abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar eso.

\- No la merezco… - susurró.

\- Tal vez no, pero sé que ella te hará bien. Estoy seguro que te alejará por completo de esa oscuridad que cargas bajo tus hombros - dijo con decisión, algo que llamó la atención de Sasuke - Eres un necio y bastante antipático, pero ella sabe cómo manejarte.

\- Hmp.

\- Por algo la miras cada vez que está a tu lado, y por algo siempre le hablabas a pesar de todo.

 _"Al parecer solo su cara es de idiota"._

\- Ahh…seguiré solo, me iré a casa - soltó Sasuke. Naruto asintió y ambos recorrieron caminos opuestos. El rubio sabía que él aún necesitaba tiempo para asimilar todo, además que lo menos que deseaba ahora era salir, el juicio se acercaba más y más, y para ninguno le era fácil aceptar lo que los Kages le sentenciarían.

Además la mirada acusadora de la gente del pueblo hacia Sasuke lo hacían sentirse más culpable de lo que ya era. Recorrer la aldea junto a Naruto le era un recordatorio constante de todo lo que hizo cuando estuvo ciego y sediento de venganza, por lo que la única paz que tenía por ahora era estar solo y lejos de los ojos curiosos y las miradas acusadoras de los demás. Incluso sus propios compañeros de clase lo ignoraban cuando pasaba con Naruto, por lo que ahora mantenerse al margen de todo era su mejor opción para iniciar su cambio de rumbo y no caer en la tentación del odio que sentía por los demás que lo cuestionaban.

.

.

\- ¡Oh, Sakura! - gritó Sai a la distancia. Sakura miró tras su hombro y detuvo el paso - Te estaba buscando por todas partes.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué ocurre, Sai?

\- Necesito que me aconsejes - musitó con una sonrisa nerviosa. Sakura levantó una ceja al verlo tan inquieto - Es…sobre una chica…no sé cómo declarar mis sentimientos…he leído muchos libros sobre el tema, pero aún así no encuentro la respuesta correcta y…me preguntaba si tu…

\- Claro - sonrió - No te preocupes, yo te ayudo con Ino.

\- Eh…¿Cómo sabes que es…? - Sai se sonrojó levemente y Sakura rió.

 _ **[Sasuke]**_

Maldición, todo esto me está volviendo loco y la culpa es del idiota de Naruto. No entiendo cómo pudo convencerme de pasar casi hasta la media noche con él hablando tonterías. Sakura esto, Sakura esto otro. Hinata aquí y allá. Ese idiota solo piensa en mujeres, y lo peor de todo es que me hace pensar lo mismo. Recuerdo que nunca había meditado tanto sobre Sakura antes, solo la veía y ya, pero ahora es diferente, incluso sueño con ella e imagino cosas indebidas.

Según Naruto es normal en mi, ya somos hombres y nuestra mente ahora está centrada en una cosa, pero no puedo permitir que algo así me domine. Lo peor de todo es… ¿Por qué tuvo que ser ella? ¿Qué hay en Sakura que me tiene así?

Estaba a punto de contestar a mis preguntas cuando la vi, su pelo rosa brillaba bajo ese radiante sol y el viento ondeaba su cabellera con gracia, permitiéndome oler aquella fragancia de su acondicionador que invadió de inmediato todos mis sentidos. Pero no estaba sola, alguien más estaba junto a ella.

Detuve mi paso y me escondí detrás de un árbol, pudiendo mirar con atención a ese estúpido por el cual me habían reemplazado. Al verlo tan cerca de ella me produjo cierta irritación aunque no sabía bien el por qué, simplemente odiaba verlo tan próximo a ella. Tragué saliva y me limité a solo mantenerme al margen de la situación, pero cada vez se hacía más difícil contener mis ganas de ir hasta ella y sacarla de ahí, no soportaba la manera en como la miraba o la tocaba.

Aparté mi mirada por un momento y al escuchar una risa volví a verlos, esta vez estaban tan cerca el uno al otro que no pude controlarme y mi Sharingan se activó.

 **...**

* * *

\- Esta bien, aquí voy de nuevo - dijo Sai algo más tranquilo. Sakura tomó aire para no reírse esta vez y lo miró directo a los ojos. Sai se movió algo nervioso y su postura cambió de ser relajada a una tensa y de aura oscura - Lo siento, ya sé porque todo va mal.

\- ¿Eh? - Sai negó con la cabeza mientras Sakura lo observaba anonadada, era como si de pronto aquel Sai nervioso se hubiera esfumado - ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Nada, estoy perdiendo el tiempo con alguien como tú. Mírate, es difícil imaginar a mi Ino si eres tan plana como una tabla y con menos gracia que un payaso.

\- ¿¡Qué dijiste, idiota!? - gritó enfurecida - ¡Ya verás! - su poderoso chakra comenzó a fluir a través de ella tan rápido como su furia - ¡SHANNARO! - la peli rosa apretó sus puños, concentrando todo su chakra en ellos listo para atacar.

En esos momentos Sai volvió a moverse y ahora su cuerpo yacía más relajado que antes. Su rostro lucía algo desorientado, como si recién hubiera despertado.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?... - murmuró Sai, mirando confundido a todas partes, pero lo único que vio acercarse fue el puño de Sakura a toda velocidad avanzando hacia su rostro. El golpe que le dio sonó seco en el rostro de su compañero, pero a ella no le importó aquel dolor que él estaba sintiendo, solo se limpió las palmas luego de haberle pegado y sin mirarlo se fue caminando de allí, dejándolo solo - Pero…pero…¿qué hice?... - se preguntaba Sai en el suelo, adolorido.

 _"¿Pero qué demonios me pasó…? Me sentí tan irritado al verla con otro hombre que no pude controlar mis emociones y solté un Genjutsu sin pensarlo…aunque debo admitir que ahora me siento mucho mejor, ¿pero por qué? ¿Qué me está pasando últimamente?"_ Suspiró Sasuke desde lejos, quién contempló toda la furia de su compañera.

Sakura caminó indignada, alejándose de la escena mientras Sasuke la vio alejarse, solo la observó de lejos sin más que hacer o pensar, pero aquella agradable vista se esfumó en cuestión de segundos.

Cuando Sasuke utilizó aquel Genjutsu con Sai, el personal de ANBU actuó ante el hecho, considerando aquel movimiento como señal de rebeldía y posible atentado en contra de la gente de la aldea.

\- Uchiha Sasuke, quedas detenido al utilizar jutsus contra civiles de Konoha sin motivo alguno - sentenció uno de ellos con máscara de zorro.

\- … - _"¡maldición, olvidé por completo que estaba siendo vigilado!"_. Sasuke apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y miró a su alrededor a los cinco ANBUS que lo rodearon.

\- ¡Procedan! - dijo uno con voz amenazante. Sasuke retrocedió un paso y fue en ese momento cuando sintió que una persona le colocó cadenas en sus pies mientras otro le puso un saco negro en su cabeza con fuerza más unas esposas en su única muñeca, encadenándolo con las cadenas que ataban sus pies. De esa manera ellos se aseguraban de que el Uchiha no utilizara sus poderes oculares o algún movimiento extraño con sus extremidades - Llévenselo a prisión.

Sasuke masculló molesto mientras era transportado hacia la cárcel de la aldea. Jamás había estado en una, pero creyó que sería como la guarida de Orochimaru, fría, oscura y llena de un silencio lúgubre. En su interior trató de hallar algo de tranquilidad, pero recordó que su cabeza estaba en peligro cuando recordó que Kakashi había viajado hace dos días atrás por su juicio. No quería imaginarse lo que los Kages decidieran si llegaban a enterarse de que ahora estaba en prisión por utilizar Genjutsu. Por lo que sintió nervios y algo de angustia ante las posibilidades de que esta vez muriera de la forma más denigrante por sus pecados.

Sasuke escuchó como los hombres abrieron las puertas metálicas, el sonido chirriante del acero lo desconcertó, sintió un aire frío recorrer todo su cuerpo y a pesar de no ver nada se imaginó un lugar oscuro, siniestro y lejos de todo contacto humano, solo se escuchaban sus pasos y los de los ANBU caminando hacia el pasillo.

Sintió leves gemidos y gritos de los reos en sus celdas, algunos de ellos lo insultaron a medida que iba pasando y sintió que alguien le tiró un escupo que le llegó cerca de su hombro. La experiencia era denigrante, pero aún así no se quejaba. También escuchó risas maquiavélicas y uno que otro llanto, tal vez producto de la locura del encierro.

Sasuke suspiró nuevamente y pensó cuánto tiempo estaría en ese lugar antes de que empezara a volverse loco y domado por la oscuridad, la cual trataba de alejar a como dé lugar.

Escuchó que abrían otra puerta, esta vez fue una mas silenciosa que la anterior, quizás lo dejarían solo en una celda hasta que el propio silencio le hiciera una mala pasada, torturándolo psicológicamente. Caminaron solo unos pasos más cuando sintió que el hombre que lo dirigía lo detuvo con fuerzas, apretándole los hombros. Sasuke se quejó al sentir tanta rudeza hacia su persona, hallaba excesivo tanta violencia cuando él ni si quiera protestaba. Abuso de poder, pensó.

\- Vaya, vaya…¿qué tenemos aquí? - preguntó Ibiki Morino, mirando con atención el rostro tapado del Uchiha caminando hacia las celdas.

\- Uchiha Sasuke atentó en contra de un civil - manifestó una de las mujeres ANBU.

\- Se te dijo que debías controlar tu comportamiento - anunció Ibiki con dureza en su voz, pero a la vez algo burlona al verlo tan sumiso - Pónganle esto - el hombre sacó un chaleco de fuerza que le impidió moverse. Dos ANBU agarraron al Uchiha para sacarle las esposas y las cadenas para que uno de los sujetos le pusiera el chaleco, al hacerlo fue bastante brusco, pero Sasuke no protestó, solo atinó a guardarse la rabia y a cooperar sin resistencia ante las duras amarras que ahora le apretaban cada parte de su cuerpo - Ahora te sacaré el saco de la cabeza, si intentas algo el castigo será mucho peor, ¿entiendes? - Ibiki endureció la mirada y sacó lentamente el saco, pero se sorprendió de la actitud del Uchiha al encontrarlo con los ojos cerrados. Su semblante era sereno a pesar de que su mandíbula continuaba tensa.

Ibiki le cambió el saco por un antifaz negro, que le imposibilitaba usar sus ojos. Sasuke suspiró con resignación y se relajó. Ya no había nada que hacer, al ser descuidado y producto de sus celos ahora yacía en la cárcel.

\- Ahora camina - le ordenó uno de los hombres de ANBU, las piernas de Sasuke fueron nuevamente atadas por cadenas, las cuales le permitían moverse apenas unos centímetros, dirigiéndose a ciegas hacia su celda.

\- ¡Oh, por favor! ¡Más rápido! - manifestó uno con impaciencia. El hombre le dio un empujón con la suela de sus zapatos queriendo que este cayera al piso y dejándolo en ridículo, pero Sasuke supo cómo mantener el equilibrio al poner algo de chakra en sus pies.

Ibiki al notar la insolencia de uno de los hombres le devolvió el empujón con su mano, reprimiendo aquel acto, y con una mirada le indicó a otro sujeto que se encargara de guiar a Sasuke.

Lo sentaron en su celda sin el mayor cuidado, ahora lo trataban como a un reo más y pudo notar lo fría que era la prisión. Sintió algo de miedo y nuevamente percibió que la soledad lo abrazaba, aferrándose a su cuerpo y alma sin querer dejarlo. Lo más extraño de todo fue que lo último en que pensó el muchacho fue la alegre sonrisa de cierta peli rosa, la cual trataba de imaginar para hallar algo de felicidad y a la vez no sentirse tan solo.

.

.

Sakura tenía trabajo que hacer en el turno de la tarde, había atendido a pacientes de gravedad como también a otros que solo estaban enfermos, todo eso la hicieron sentirse muy cansada y algo triste a la vez al recordar ciertos eventos. Las palabras de Temari no la dejaban tranquila, era como si cada vez que terminaba parte de su rutina con un paciente las palabras de Temari volvían como una brisa abrumadora dentro de su cabeza hasta taladrarle el corazón.

 _"¿Y si Temari tiene razón?, ¿qué tal si él…termina utilizándome…?"_

Pensaba en que esa posibilidad de sentirse usada por Sasuke fuera verdad, mientras más lo analizaba esas palabras lucían cada vez mas latentes en ser una realidad. Sasuke sabía que con sus actos lograrían el rechazo de la mayoría de la gente en todo el país, su sueño de restaurar su clan lucía lejos de realizarse con facilidad debido a todo lo que provocó, pero la única persona que lo aceptaría sería ella.

Sakura no lo odiaba y mucho menos negaría su sueño, por lo que ella sabía que lo más probable era que él lo supiera y solo trataría de convencerla de estar con él por conveniencia. Sería utilizada solo para eso y tal vez esa sea la razón de que a él le molestaba tanto su repentino alejamiento ¿Por qué habría otra razón más que esa?, se cuestionaba ella.

 _"No, no debo guiarme por lo que dice Temari…yo lo conozco, él no sería capaz de algo así."_

La peli rosa suspiró, colocando su mano en su pecho al sentir que le dolía, las lágrimas no salían, pero por dentro el dolor era evidente.

\- Que bueno que te encuentro, Sakura - dijo Shizune, apareciendo en su oficina repentinamente.

\- ¿Qué sucede?, ¿ocurrió algo en urgencias? - preguntó preocupada, alistándose su bata blanca, lista para salir, pero Shizune miró al piso y negó con la cabeza, se le hacía incapaz de contarle la noticia mirándola a los ojos - ¿Shizune...? - preguntó preocupada.

\- Es Sasuke... - la mujer miró a Sakura a los ojos lentamente, evitando un poco el contacto visual, la peli rosa tragó saliva y por unos momentos contuvo el aliento. Shizune al verla algo pálida habló nuevamente - Está bajo arresto por usar Genjutsu a uno de sus compañeros - a Sakura se le cristalizaron los ojos, sabía que eso solo empeoraría la situación de Sasuke, más aún cuando Kakashi ya no se encontraba en Konoha para defenderlo.

\- ¿Alguien más lo sabe? - los labios de Sakura temblaron.

\- Solo personal de ANBU y los encargados de la prisión - Sakura asintió algo conmocionada.

\- Bien...bien… - Sakura se dio vuelta y miró hacia su ventana como queriendo escapar de ese lugar, el aire comenzó a ser sofocante y se sacó la bata casi con desesperación - Bien... - seguía diciendo sin poder creer lo que Shizune le acababa de decir. Si algo le pasaba a Sasuke no sabría si su corazón lo soportaría.

\- ¿Sakura? - Shizune se acercó a ella, tomando su brazo con delicadeza, acariciándolo para hacerle saber que ella estaba allí.

\- ¡Shannaro! - maldijo, apretando los dientes y sus puños mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

\- Tranquila, prometieron discreción si él cumplía con el comportamiento adecuado - trató de consolarla, pero las lágrimas de Sakura seguían cayendo - Sasuke ha colaborado, por lo que el proceso será tranquilo y discreto - continuó.

\- Necesito verlo... - susurró, tratando de calmarse, su voz se escuchaba débil - ¡No puedo creer que haya hecho tal cosa cuando él sabía que debía comportarse!

\- Lo más probable es que haya sido un mal entendido - Shizune la abrazó, pero Sakura solo aceptó eso por breves instantes.

\- ¿Donde está Naruto?, ¿lo sabe? - preguntó preocupada.

\- No, pero lo sabrá.

\- Bien... - la peli rosa dejó sus cosas en su escritorio y salió disparada del lugar, Shizune la siguió sorprendida mientras le gritaba, lo que menos esperaba de ella era un escándalo que alarmara a los demás.

\- ¡Sakura! - chillaba la mujer detrás de ella - ¡Espera!

\- ¡No puedo, debo verlo! - decía Sakura, caminando rápidamente, pero justo cuando cruzó el umbral de la salida del hospital se topó con Naruto, chocando justo en su pecho.

\- Sakura-chan - sonrió Naruto, tomándola de su espalda para evitar una caída.

\- ¿Naruto? - Sakura abrió los ojos algo asustada y sus labios le temblaron. Naruto al notar esos gestos de intranquilidad de su compañera cambió de semblante a uno más serio.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó con voz ronca.

\- Es Sasuke-kun...Naruto... - murmuró Sakura, pero luego se tapó la boca, conteniendo su angustia. Naruto solo la observó en silencio, esperando a que hablara, luego de unos segundos ella dejó salir su preocupación - Fue arrestado...

Naruto abrió la boca apenas unos centímetros, sus ojos azules lucieron preocupados y luego enfurecidos.

\- ¿¡Por qué!?...¡maldición!... ¡ese teme! - cerró los ojos, apretando su puño al sentir rabia - ¿¡Ahora qué lo provocó para que lo hayan arrestado!? - masculló en murmullos para que la gente no escuchara.

Sakura solo acarició el pecho de Naruto y luego miró a Shizune, quien se acercó algo agitada hacia ambos.

\- Veo que ya sabes... - dijo ella con voz cansada.

\- Si... - susurró serio, mirando de reojo a Sakura - Ven, hay que ir a verlo.

\- ¡No pueden! - advirtió Shizune y ambos detuvieron el paso - Son reglas de Ibiki. Al menos no por ahora.

\- ¿¡Qué!?...- Naruto maldijo entre dientes y pateó con fuerza lo primero que encontró a su paso, el bote de basura que yacía a su lado rodó unos cuantos metros, dejando rastros de desperdicios a medida que rodaba en el suelo - ¡Todo lo que hice por él...! ¡Maldición!

\- No pueden hacer nada ahora, solo el Hokage puede dar una orden - comentó la mujer algo apenada al verlos tan afectados y llenos de impotencia - Una carta fue enviada para que supiera de la noticia - ambos miraron a Shizune con horror, sabían los riesgos de lo que eso podía significar si la carta llegaba a manos equivocadas, pero la mujer se adelantó ante las sospechas de los jóvenes - Tranquilos, la carta llegará solo a manos del Hokage, Lady Tsunade encargó la carta a un ex personal de ANBU con el cual ustedes ya están familiarizados - sonrió.

 _"Yamato-sensei"_ pensó Sakura.

Naruto asintió, sabía de quien se trataba, al menos ahora hallaba algo de tranquilidad, pero al ver nuevamente a su compañera con esa expresión de tristeza y preocupación sintió que su corazón se le encogía y la serenidad que recobró se alejó nuevamente, ahora estaba preocupado por ella y por su bien estar emocional.

-No te preocupes... - murmuró Naruto, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Sakura - Todo saldrá bien, lo sé - le sonrió él, tratando de ser optimista como siempre. Sakura solo lo miró por unos momentos a los ojos y lo abrazó, tratando de encontrar algo de consuelo. Naruto se sorprendió ante la reacción de la chica y sintió que algo en su corazón daba un vuelco, por un momento estuvo seguro de que los sentimientos hacia ella ya se habían ido, pero al sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo y escuchándola sollozar mientras ella se aferraba a él con fuerza lo hicieron dudar sobre una posible relación con Hinata a pesar de que solo habían salido un par de veces como amigos.

Naruto odiaba verla sufrir y más aún porque sabía que dentro de su ser aún la amaba a pesar de querer olvidarla, por lo que aquel contacto físico le hacía más difícil dejarla ir.

 _"Hinata no merece a un tipo como yo…no puedo comenzar algo con alguien si cuando estoy con Sakura-chan siento estos sentimientos tan fuertes."_

.

.

Eran las 09:00 de la mañana, Kakashi había llegado puntual por primera vez en algo, la ocasión lo ameritaba y necesitaba cualquier punto a su favor si deseaba salvar a su estudiante.

Los Kages comenzaron a llegar uno tras otro hasta sentarse en los puestos designados. Una vez que todos estuvieron presentes se quitaron su sombrero y lo dejaron en la mesa, mirándose las caras unos a otros. La seriedad de cada uno era tan clara que el ambiente pronto se sintió incómodo y denso. Kakashi al ver como empezaron las cosas tomó un vaso de agua que le habían ofrecido y aclaró su garganta, tratando de espantar el silencio.

\- Bien, veo que todos estamos listos para dar comienzo al juicio del señor… - comenzó la quinta Mizukage.

\- ¿Señor? - se burló el Raikage - ¡Un delincuente, asesino! - chilló con voz dura.

\- Raikage - dijo Gaara en un extremo de la mesa - Este juicio será basado con respeto, le pido que mida sus palabras.

\- Respeto - masculló furibundo y cruzándose de brazos.

\- Empecemos de una vez, estoy demasiado viejo para esto - comentó el Tsuchikahe Ōnoki.

Kakashi hizo un gesto de preocupación al ver como comenzaron las cosas, por lo que vio el momento adecuado de hablar.

\- Uchiha Sasuke ha sido culpable de muchas cosas, pero debemos admitir que sin él nosotros no estaríamos aquí - comentó Kakashi tranquilamente mientras era observado por todos en la sala - Por ende, debemos centrarnos más en lo bueno que logró hacer junto con Uzumaki Naruto y dejar de lado los hecho que cometió en el pasado.

\- ¿¡Qué!? - exclamó el Raikage, golpeando la mesa con indignación - Esto es una burla, ¿¡Sugieres que olvidemos todo así nada más!? ¿Debo recordarles que ese criminal atentó en contra de mi hermano, Bee? - rugió irritado.

\- Lo sabemos - dijo Gaara con suma tranquilidad - Pero no podemos castigarlo solo porque él no sabía muy bien lo que hacía.

\- ¡Es prácticamente un adulto! ¡No me vengas con esas idioteces, el Uchiha es un peligro mortal para la sociedad y debe pagar por sus actos con pena de muerte!

A Kakashi se le revolvió el estómago de los nervios al escuchar esas palabras y el asentimiento de otro Kage por la propuesta del Raikage. Volvió a tomar agua para relajarse y esta vez fue Gaara el que habló nuevamente.

\- No lo defiendo porque me parezca un niño, lo defiendo porque fui como él. Yo estuve muchos años bajo la oscuridad y el odio. Quería matar a quien se me interpusiese en mi camino, pero al encontrar el camino correcto comencé un nuevo destino y nadie me juzgó por lo que una vez fui. Fui aceptado y mis errores fueron dejados atrás - manifestó seriamente - ¿Acaso no es eso lo que debemos hacer? Aún creo que toda persona es capaz de aprender de sus errores y cambiar, y Uchiha Sasuke lo hará, ya que cuenta con el apoyo de la misma persona que me hizo razonar.

Los Kages miraron a Gaara con gran admiración, quedando en silencio por breves segundos sin saber muy bien qué responder. El Raikage entrecerró los ojos, a pesar del buen discurso del Kazekage, no fue lo suficientemente convincente como para hacerlo poner pie atrás de lo que quería.

Kakashi miró el rostro de todos y al hallar silencio comenzó a hablar para avalar el discurso de Gaara.

\- Además, Sasuke posee más poder que todos nosotros juntos en estos momentos gracias a un nuevo poder ocular. Es mejor que lo tengamos de nuestro lado y controlado, que lejos y lleno de odio.

\- Concuerdo con Kakashi - manifestó Mei - Ese chico debe estar bajo el control de Konoha, no nos conviene que esté en contra de todos nosotros.

\- Mmm…no - dijo Ōnoki, enarcando una ceja - Ese muchacho es maldad pura, no podrán controlarlo. Si ahora posee más poder que antes es mejor que acabemos con él mientras podamos.

Kakashi al notar que dos de ellos continuaban con la decisión de matar a Sasuke decidió ponerse aún más firme y demostrar algo que los hiciera cambiar de opinión respecto al muchacho.

\- ¡La violencia crea más violencia y el odio aún más! - comentó Kakashi, elevando un poco más la voz - ¡Les recuerdo nuevamente que acabamos de terminar una guerra que se inicio precisamente por esas razones! - el rostro de los Kages se calmaron, pensando cautelosamente las palabras de Kakashi - ¡Yo me comprometo a vigilarlo! - declaró, dejando sorprendido a Ōnoki y al Raikage - Si Uchiha Sasuke vuelve a cometer delito alguno…tanto su cabeza como la mía están en juego.

\- ¿Confías tanto en él como para sacrificarte por sus actos? - preguntó seriamente el Raikage.

\- Lo conozco y sé de su remordimiento. Toda persona es capaz de cambiar y él ha mostrado arrepentimiento desde que luchó con Naruto.

\- ¡Esto es ridículo!, ¿crees que por el hecho de haber peleado contra Naruto, el Uchiha cambió de opinión respecto a su venganza? - se burló el Raikage.

\- Uzumaki Naruto es capaz de muchas cosas, no por nada logró tener muchos amigos a su lado, y no por nada logró cambiar la opinión de hasta sus propios enemigos - masculló Gaara algo molesto por la terquedad del Raikage.

\- Muy bien - comenzó Mei con voz serena, llamando la atención masculina de los presentes - Si es así como será esto, propongo lo siguiente.

Todos miraron en su dirección, escuchando atentamente las palabras de la mujer, las cuales comenzaron nuevamente una acalorada discusión aunque fue, en su mayoría, la más aceptada por todos.

.

.

Pasaron algunas horas luego de un impetuoso debate con los Kages, la reunión había durado lo suficiente como para dejarlo agotado cuando acordaron el castigo de Sasuke. A pesar de que no todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la sentencia, se logró un acuerdo entre todos para dejar el tema del Uchiha a un lado.

Kakashi yacía en su habitación bajo la oscuridad de la noche, tenía sueño y anhelaba leer algo de su preciada novela, pero los ojos le ardieron apenas leyó el primer párrafo, a regañadientes dejo el libro a un lado y se sentó en la cama, no era muy cómoda, pero debía descansar todo lo posible antes de que viajara nuevamente a la aldea, el recorrido sería largo esta vez, ya que ahora debía pasar una semana en ese lugar para discutir temas políticos con las demás aldeas y así solidificar los acuerdos entre todos, definitivamente no descansaría ni aquí ni en la aldea.

Apenas se recostó en la cama escuchó un sonido por fuera de su ventana, sacó un kunai de su chaqueta y en posición de ataque se movió a un lado de la ventana, pero la amenaza de peligro se desvaneció cuando vio el rostro de Yamato, quien se había sacado la máscara por breves segundos.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? - Kakashi abrió la ventana con cuidado para no hacer ruidos y así no alertar a los guardias. Yamato entró con sigilo.

\- Lo siento, vine a dejarte esto, es sobre…ya sabes. No me atreví a ingresar por las puertas debido a que los guardias alertarían sospechas sobre la aldea y también sobre él - Yamato le entregó la carta en sus manos mientras cerraba la ventana lentamente.

\- Pensaste bien, la reunión no fue para nada como lo imaginé - murmuró.

\- Nadie dijo que sería fácil defenderlo…menos ahora - suspiró Yamato, algo que alertó a Kakashi, quien lo miró con preocupación y de inmediato abrió la carta para leer cada palabra escrita por la quinta.

\- Vaya...pensé que había cambiado su idea al respecto, al parecer deberá aprender a las malas - suspiró agotado. Rápidamente comenzó a escribir una carta donde decía que Sasuke debía cumplir con un plazo de tres semanas bajo prisión para que meditara sobre sus actos, después de eso deberá ser liberado hasta que él dicte su nuevo castigo.

Yamato leyó la carta con rapidez y se sorprendió de la decisión del Hokage.

\- ¿Qué hay de lo que usted dijo?, usted mismo creyó que la soledad haría que él generara más odio - expresó Yamato bajo la máscara.

\- Si, lo dije, pero si eso llegara a ocurrir... - pensó, luego Kakashi recordó que sus palabras y expresiones mostraban el arrepentimiento que él siempre esperó de Sasuke, por lo que descartó que la oscuridad en él haya regresado - No, dudo que pase algo malo. Me gustaría saber quién fue el afectado y si recuerda algo de lo que sucedió - Kakashi miró a Yamato con ojos cansados y el asintió.

Sin decir más desapareció, dejando a Kakashi para que se preparara mental y físicamente.

Kakashi se acomodó en su habitación y tomó algo de té para relajarse. Luego pensó en su ex alumno y meditó detenidamente la situación. Volvió a leer la carta y luego cerró los ojos.

 _"Si mis suposiciones son correctas, y añadiendo que también conozco el carácter de Sasuke...lo más probable es que haya pasado algo que de verdad lo hizo molestarse.. .¿pero qué?, ¿qué pudo ser lo suficientemente malo como para hacerlo enfadar ahora?..."._ Pensaba Kakashi haciendo memoria de los pasos del Uchiha cuando lo veía. _"Mm...tal vez por fin se esté dando cuenta de sus sentimientos..."._ Sonrió, como si hubiera descubierto el enigma con solo recordar cada acontecimiento de sus alumnos.

Después de todo, Kakashi siempre era un observador y uno muy bueno a pesar de su apariencia despistada.

.

.

Silencio, eso era todo lo que había en aquel lugar húmedo y sin luz. Sasuke yacía con el rostro bajo, como si estuviera durmiendo o pensando. No hablaba, ni mucho menos comía cuando los guardias le daban de comer, hace varios días que no podía moverse debido a las fuertes ataduras del chaleco envuelto en todo su cuerpo. Su brazo estaba adormecido y sus piernas acalambradas de estar en la misma posición durante tanto tiempo.

Ibiki permanecía en una oficina a solo unos metros del Uchiha, le llamaba la atención verlo tan callado y quieto durante todo el día, la única vez que se movía un poco era cuando dormía, al parecer era ahí cuando tenía pesadillas intranquilas, las cuales siempre terminaban atormentándolo y haciéndolo gemir levemente. De vez en cuando Ibiki lo compadecía al ser un alma tan joven y a la vez desperdiciarla en temas de venganza y odio.

\- Ibiki-Sama - pronunció un hombre al presentarse, sacándolo de sus pensamientos - Una ninja médico viene a visitar al Uchiha, insiste en verlo para inspeccionar sus heridas.

\- Mmm…bien, déjenla entrar, después de todo no podemos prohibirle tener visitas para siempre si llegan, es su derecho - dijo algo descontento. Ibiki no deseaba que tuviera ningún contacto con los demás, pero la ley es la ley, y por mucho que odiara ver que el Uchiha recibiera atención por parte de algunos de la aldea, debía permitirle aquel derecho.

El joven asintió y se retiró por unos segundos, cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse vio aparecer a la chica que tenía un kit más una bolsa muy adornada en sus manos.

\- Gracias por recibirme, es la tercera vez que insisto - dijo Sakura con voz firme, pero recatada.

\- Bien, la visita no durara más de quince minutos, después de eso debes irte sin insistir - le aclaró Ibiki.

\- Entiendo - asintió ella.

\- Por aquí - suspiró Ibiki, quien sacó otra llave para abrir la puerta del pasillo de la celda en donde se encontraba Sasuke, apenas ella logró ver como estaba, las lágrimas salieron una tras otra.

Sakura pudo ver con claridad la expresión opaca y casi sin vida del Uchiha, era como si estuviera muerto, apenas se movía y las amarras del chaleco permanecían tan apretadas que podía jurar que apenas lograba respirar.

Cuando ya estaban a solo unos pasos de la reja de la celda logró calmarse, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. Ibiki abrió la reja con fuerza, el acero hizo un chirrido oxidado, algo que alertó a Sasuke, mirando en dirección del sonido.

Ibiki le hizo una señal para que entrara y una vez que ella lo hizo, este cerró la reja nuevamente con llave, dándoles algo de privacidad cuando él volvió a su oficina.

Sakura no supo qué hacer o qué decir mientras Sasuke continuaba mirando en esa dirección, atento a cualquier sonido que escuchara, ahora sus oídos eran sus ojos.

\- Lamento tardar tanto en venir a verte, Sasuke-kun, personal de ANBU no quiso que tuvieras visitas los primeros días - su voz sonó temblorosa, temiendo en que sus lágrimas nuevamente la atacarían. Sasuke, al escuchar aquella voz tan familiar sintió que su corazón latía nuevamente, se le agitó como si se tratara de un golpe de adrenalina y suspiró. Sus labios fríos y secos se abrieron levemente ante la sorpresa y trató de mover su cuerpo - Vine a ver cómo sigues de tus heridas… - sonrió ella, sentándose a su lado. Sasuke movió su cuerpo para así quedar frente a frente - …bueno, creo que eso fue una mentira barata, ambos sabemos por qué vine - susurró, algo que hizo sonreír al Uchiha.

\- Sakura… - musitó, aún con una leve sonrisa en su boca. Ella al escuchar su voz sintió algo de alivio en su pecho y también sonrío.

\- Dije que tenía que ver tus heridas, así que…solo coopera conmigo - Sasuke sonrió nuevamente y la escuchó levantarse, pero uno de los guardias de Ibiki vio aquel movimiento y de inmediato fue hacia ella, impidiéndole proceder.

\- ¿¡Qué demonios crees que haces!? - gritó el guardia, llamando la atención de Sasuke, quien de inmediato quiso protestar ante el repentino suceso y por aquel lenguaje tan brusco hacia ella.

\- ¡Suélteme! ¿Cómo piensas que lo revisaré con todas esas ataduras, eh? ¡Prisionero o no, ésta persona necesita de atención médica, al igual que otros derechos! - dijo ella con firmeza.

El guardia la sostenía aún de su codo, mirándola con odio, pero Sakura mantuvo la mirada firme y permaneció quieta, casi sin pestañar, desafiándolo.

\- Déjala proceder - dijo Ibiki desde su oficina ante el escándalo - Tiene la autoridad de hacerlo, solo sácale el chaleco al muchacho y átale la mano junto a las esposas que tiene en los pies.

El guardia asintió a regañadientes y luego dejó la celda, mirándolos desde una distancia prudente.

\- Bien, veamos qué tenemos aquí - Sakura se puso de rodillas, mirando lo que quedaba de su brazo izquierdo, al ver que había algo de sangre sacó unas gasas para mantener la herida limpia. Al parecer la atadura del chaleco le provocó que la herida se abriera nuevamente. Sakura se mordió su labio inferior al ver el poco cuidado que le tenían, pero trató de no entristecerse, ya estaba ahí con él para encargarse de que nada le pasara y que también tuviera algo de compañía en esa escalofriante y solitaria celda.

 _ **[Sasuke]**_

Sus manos eran suaves y tibias, luego de curarme el brazo izquierdo fue por el derecho, por un momento pensé que lo estaba examinando, pero al sentir que sus caricias fueron más constantes cambié de parecer. Se sentía bien y muy acogedor, tanto fue la satisfacción de su contacto con mi piel que lentamente comencé a relajarme, mi cuerpo dejó de estar tenso y mi respiración se escuchaba más tranquila y fluida.

Inhalé algo de aire, a pesar de que en la celda siempre había un olor a humedad, esta vez solo olí su perfume y el suave aroma que provenía de su cabellera cuando se movía. Me imaginé su rostro mirando el mío y sentí algo de felicidad, no quería sonreír otra vez, pero era casi inevitable.

Justo cuando ya estaba perdiendo toda esperanza de que alguien viniera llegó ella para cuidarme, como si fuera una luz que viene a mí en el momento correcto para espantar la oscuridad.

\- Sasuke-kun, debes comer, me han dicho que no recibes lo que te dan - si, es verdad, no quería comer porque no sentía ganas de hacerlo. Perdí mi libertad, mi razón de seguir adelante…¿qué importaba si moría aquí? Además, la comida de la cárcel debe ser bastante horrible - Te traje algo, sé que no soy buena cocinando, pero recibí ayuda - la escuché que hizo un sonido de una leve risita, algo que me conmovió, hace mucho tiempo que nadie me preparaba algo, la única que lo hacía era mi…mi madre.

De tan solo pensarlo la boca se me puso seca y mi cuerpo se estremeció. Sakura siempre nos cuidaba a Naruto y a mí como si fuera nuestra madre…algo gracioso, ya que siempre terminábamos salvándola.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? - murmuré, necesitaba saberlo. Estaba seguro de que ella me odiaba por todo lo que hice y no la culparía, ahora debería tener más razones para hacerlo, pero aún así se encontraba a mi lado.

\- ¿No es obvio? - me apretó la mano y tragué saliva - No volveré a decírtelo, creo que…con dos veces ya es suficiente para que lo entiendas - la escuché que suspiró y se levantó del suelo, sentándose a mi lado - Te daré de comer si no te molesta - demonios…lo que me faltaba, no sé si me molesta el hecho de que alguien me alimentara o porque me siento un inútil al no poder hacer algo tan fácil, o tal vez…me molesta porque ella me pone nervioso. Tragué saliva otra vez y aclaré mi garganta, eso no podría pasarme, jamás me ha pasado…¿por qué debería ahora?

Abrí mi boca, esperando a que me diera algo, cuando lo hice me sentí algo avergonzado, pero cuando sentí el delicioso sabor de lo que me dio, sentí algo gratificante en el vientre, un cosquilleo que no supe muy bien qué significó realmente, quizás fue porque no había comido en días o quizás porque me sentía de cierta forma…seducido…como si lo que estuviéramos haciendo fuera algo muy íntimo.

El olor de su perfume me invadió nuevamente y no pude evitar sentirme más atraído a ella, olía muy bien.

 **...**

* * *

 _ **[Sakura]**_

A medida que él recibía los bocadillos de comida que le daba me hacía sentir nervios, de vez en cuando mordía mis propios labios al ver su boca abrirse lentamente hacia mí, como si de cierta forma estuviera llamándome. No mentiré que él me gusta, siempre tenía cierta atracción que hacía que me derritiera a sus pies, pero por más que estuviera muriéndome por dentro ante sus encantos no podía flaquear, o al menos no debía dejar que él lo notara. A pesar de que sus ojos estuvieran vendados sabía muy bien que él sería capaz de ver a través de mí.

Volví a mirar su boca y luego su rostro, dios…era inevitable imaginarse cosas con él ante ese aspecto tan misterioso y a la vez mundano. Sasuke-Kun lucía como aquel personaje que sería capaz de cumplir y hacer todas tus fantasías realidad; sí, lo dije ¿y qué?...a pesar de mis 16 años él era capaz de hacerme pensar en cosas indebidas y hasta prohibidas en una adolescente como yo. Bueno que después de lo que vi con Naruto y su Jutsu prohibido…pues…la imaginación ya da para más.

Era increíble lo vulnerable que me hacía sentir cuando lo veía tan indefenso, deseaba abrazarlo y consolarlo, pero no, aún no, debía tratar de ser alguien diferente con él. Yo ya había hecho todo lo posible para ganarme su amor, solo era cosa de tiempo si ambos seríamos correspondidos. Además…no siempre tendré que dar yo el primer paso, no después de darme cuenta de todo lo que hice por él.

 **...**

* * *

 _ **[Sasuke]**_

No pude evitar sentirme bien cuando terminó de alimentarme, se sintió diferente y de cierta forma muy placentera. Mientras la sentía guardar sus cosas yo continuaba divagando sobre lo que ocurrió, de cierta forma algo me sucede con ella que me es difícil de explicar, no encuentro razón coherente que me explique por qué me está pasando esto precisamente con ella. No deseaba darle la razón a Naruto, odiaba que fuera así, aunque mientras más lo niego más factible lo encuentro.

Quién pensaría que una molestia como ella lograría quedarse en mi corazón. Siempre me comporté como un idiota con ella y aún así Sakura continuaba queriéndome sin condición, aunque esta vez es diferente, pude notarlo cuando me di cuenta que ella ya no quería retenerme o poseerme, sino que deseaba mi felicidad.

Sus manos tocaron nuevamente la mía y sentí cierto escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo.

\- No quiero verte más así…tú no eres así, Sasuke-Kun… - nuevamente me di cuenta que le hacía daño, su voz ya no sonaba tan animosa como cuando entró, ahora se escuchaba como un murmullo entre leves sollozos - Aún no sabemos nada del regreso de Kakashi-sensei, pero prometo que no te dejaré solo, menos ahora - solo atiné a sonreír levemente y le devolví aquel apretón que me dio.

 **...**

* * *

\- Se acabó el tiempo, señorita - la voz de Ibiki retumbó dentro de la fría celda, y con una última caricia lo dejó.

Sasuke suspiró, no hizo ningún movimiento más que acomodarse levemente para luego dormir algo, debido a que no podía ver nada y a causa del silencio en el que se encontraba, no era capaz de distinguir si era de día o de noche, pero como ella había estado con él le daba motivos suficientes para dormir y así imaginarse un lugar mejor.

 **.**

* * *

 **.::::.**

 _ **...Continuará...**_

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

Quise incluir la parte en donde Sasuke estaba preso en la serie, pero le agregué mi propio toque ;) espero que les haya gustado, ya que obviamente esa no fue la razón por la cual cayó en prisión, pero quise darle algo más a eso en vez de seguir estrictamente todo lo que pasa en la serie o en el manga, además en mi historia le doy mas énfasis a la relación entre Sasuke y Sakura y cómo se va formando poco a poco, cosa que ni en la serie ni en el manga explican mucho de cómo ellos se acercaron.

En fin, ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo que les hice con mucho cariño, recuerden que si les gustó el capítulo me lo pueden expresar a través de un lindo review, que son energía vital para mí, ya que es la única forma de hacerme saber que les gusta la historia :)

¡Gracias por pasar y espero sus reacciones!

¡Nos leemos pronto! :D

* * *

 ** __Kelly Anne Rose__**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola mis queridas lectoras :D les traigo el capítulo 4 de esta historia, espero que les guste.

Nuevamente quiero agradecer a aquellas que se dan el tiempo de dejarme un review, ¡muchas gracias!, me encanta que apoyen mi historia y sobretodo que les guste ese toque personal que le estoy dando :) De verdad muchas gracias, me alegra mucho saber que les va gustando como se va desarrollando Un Camino a la Redención. También quiero agradecer sus follows y favoritos que cada vez van creciendo poco a poco, y obviamente muchas gracias a quienes siguen la historia en anonimato.

Sé que este capítulo es corto, pero espero recompensarlo con el siguiente :D así que no desesperen.

Sin más que decir las dejo, nos leemos más abajo.

¡A leer!

* * *

 **.::::.**

* * *

 _ **Recuerdos**_

 **.**

 **.**

Las tres semanas se habían cumplido, la sentencia que había enviado el Hokage fue respetada por Ibiki y por personal de ANBU a regañadientes, aún lo consideraban como un hombre peligroso dentro de la aldea, por lo que verlo suelto les incomodaba, pero debían respetar la autoridad del sexto.

Apenas salió de aquel frívolo lugar lo primero que hizo fue respirar aire puro, la luz del día fue cegadora de un principio aunque a medida que iba caminando se logró acostumbrar del dichoso brillo del sol.

Su ropa estaba sucia y algo desgastada, debido a las amarras del chaleco su camisa lucía arrugada por doquier. Su pelo estaba pegajoso y descuidado con cierto olor a humedad y encierro. Jamás se había presentado tan indecente durante toda su vida, ni si quiera en una misión, por lo que al sentirse tan poco aseado le disgustaba.

La poca gente que lo reconoció lo miraba con cierto desprecio y rencor, una mirada a la cual comenzaba a familiarizarse. No culpaba a los demás por el odio a su persona, era entendible, aunque lo hacían sentirse como basura cada vez que recibía tal desprecio.

Continuó caminando con rapidez para descansar apropiadamente, mientras lo hacía recordaba cierto pensamiento que lo estuvo invadiendo. Se convenció de que si debía empezar de cero necesitaba irse de Konoha, mientras más estaba allí eran más los recuerdos que lo atacaban, haciendo que se sintiera culpable, impidiéndole avanzar como él necesitaba. Ya no deseaba herirse con el dolor que tanto provocó a sus cercanos, por lo que la idea de un viaje le parecía lo más correcto.

Cuando llegó a la casa de Naruto, esta estaba vacía, y sin mirar a ningún lado de la casa se fue directo a la ducha para asearse y luego a su habitación, la cual continuaba intacta, tal y como la había dejado. Al menos agradeció que Naruto respetara su espacio.

Se acostó sin pensarlo y de un momento a otro cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la tranquilidad del lugar y la comodidad de un suave colchón.

El día pasó rápido y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se hizo de noche, el joven Uchiha descansó durante todo el día, aunque al parecer sus pesadillas no olvidaron invadirlo; no pasó durante sus días en la cárcel y menos lo dejarían ahora.

Sasuke yacía durmiendo, sus movimientos eran nerviosos y su frente desprendía unas leves gotas de sudor. Sus labios, suaves y cálidos, se movían, al igual que sus ojos con movimientos rápidos y esporádicos. Al verlo de esa manera tan poco placentera se notaba que no era un sueño, sino más bien una de sus cuantas pesadillas que lo atacaban para recordarle sus pecados más oscuros.

[~*~]

 _ **[Sasuke]**_

Sentía odio, odio por todo lo que me rodeaba, no sabía muy bien el por qué, pero todo comenzó a molestarme, me percaté que mi cabeza solo podía pensar en una sola cosa y fue en ese momento cuando la vi frente a mí. Su mirada seria y llena de disposición de pronto calaron mi corazón. Dentro de tantas personas que conocí durante mi miserable vida jamás pensé que la vería a ella, enfrentándome tan valientemente.

Una vez que la oí supe que aún no estaba lista para confrontarme, quería estar conmigo a pesar de todo y yo acepté, únicamente porque debía cumplir con mi misión, que era desligarme de todo lazo que creé cuando estuve en el equipo 7.

Ya nada me importaba, o eso creía cuando la puse a prueba para que matara a Karin.

La vi aproximarse con su kunai lentamente, una vez a mi lado noté que sus labios le temblaron. Fue en ese momento en que vi lo bajo que había caído, no podía dejar que manchara su alma de esa manera, prácticamente obligándola a hacer algo que ella no sentía.

Cuando me di cuenta que dudaba, algo en mi corazón se endureció, supe de inmediato que Sakura era importante en mi vida, alguien necesaria que debía matar para hacerme más poderoso, su muerte no sería en vano, aunque quizás…me arrepentiría durante toda mi vida por ello.

De forma extraña ahora me veía a mi mismo peleando con Kakashi, él la salvó de mi ataque, no sabía por qué de cierta forma me sentí aliviado cuando vi la escena, pero cuando me vi a mí mismo noté que mis ojos permanecían serios y decididos. Haciéndome pensar en que tal vez todos tenían razón cuando me decían que estaba demasiado ciego en mi venganza para ver a quien tenía en frente.

Al ver todo de otra perspectiva vi que estaba corrompido y loco. Aún no puedo entender cómo esa mujer pueda amarme después de todo esto ¿Cómo es posible que alguien pueda amar… a un monstruo?

Mi mirada se volvió a entristecer cuando la vi nuevamente dispuesta, inútilmente, a matarme. En ese momento, mientras se acercaba a mi otro yo, recordé aquella noche en la aldea cuando me fui de Konoha.

Mi mente alejó ese momento para pasar a otro.

 _\- Ya es media noche, ¿qué se supone que haces aquí?_ \- pregunté suavemente.

 _\- Supuse que estarías aquí después de lo que ocurrió…_ \- dijo ella con voz tranquila, pero al borde de las lágrimas.

 _\- Deberías irte a dormir, es tarde_ \- lo que menos deseaba era verla, hacía que todo fuese más difícil.

 _\- ¿Por qué?...¿Por qué nunca me dices lo que te pasa?_ \- su voz trató de sonar tranquila, pero sabía bien el daño que le estaba haciendo al verme partir - _Siempre permaneces en silencio, ignorando que yo estoy ahí para escucharte…_

 _\- No te metas en mis asuntos, no hagas un escándalo con lo que hago -_ mis palabras sonaron duras, pero debía hacerlo para que ella no me siguiera, lo menos que quería en ese entonces era causarle daño.

Al no escucharla pensé lo peor, quise retractarme y explicarme, pero mi orgullo no me dejaba, sabía que era correcto alejarla de mi.

 _\- Vaya… al parecer yo siempre logro que me odies… -_ no pude verla en esos momentos, pero sabía muy bien que estaba llorando, me mordí la lengua y solo me quedé quieto para escucharla - _¿Recuerdas aquella vez cuando estuvimos a solas en este mismo lugar y te enojaste conmigo al no comprender la soledad de Naruto? Sin darme cuenta que también pasabas por lo mismo y me dijiste…_

 _\- No recuerdo eso -_ mentí, por supuesto que lo recordaba, cada maldito día junto a ti y con el idiota de Naruto, pero no podía flaquear ahora, no debes seguirme, Sakura.

 _\- Oh… claro, después de todo… eso fue hace mucho tiempo_ \- apreté mi mandíbula para evitar soltar algún suspiro, me sentía mal al saber que la dañaba _\- Bueno… solo te digo que desde ese momento nuestra historia comenzó… y la del equipo 7, pasamos tiempos difíciles, pero a la vez fueron divertidos y llenos de historia._

Cerré mis ojos y recordé todo, cada momento, cada sonrisa y cada rabieta del dobe. También la recordé a ella y todos esos momentos cuando me animaba y se apegaba a mí. Era molesto, pero de cierta forma se sentía bien… ¿Por qué?

Claro, en ese entonces era tan solo un niño como para saber exactamente el por qué de esa grata sensación cuando ella estaba a mi lado, pero ahora es mucho más claro. La quería y esa era la única forma que conocía para evitar hacerle daño.

 _\- Sé lo de tu clan y también sé que buscas vengarte, pero… no encontraras la felicidad con eso. Ni tú ni yo, ni nadie_ \- al escuchar sus palabras un nudo se formó en mi garganta, como era de esperarse de ella, siempre tan lista, tenía razón, pero aún así… aún así debía hacerlo. Aquellos recuerdos que me invitaban a cometer mi venganza eran más fuertes y mucho más dolorosos. Debía callarla antes de que me hiciera dudar de mi decisión.

\- _Soy diferente a ustedes, sé muy bien que trabajamos juntos y hubo un tiempo en que creí que ese era mi camino y que sería feliz si los tenía a mi lado. Que ridículo pensar en que una vez llegué a considerarlos mi familia_ \- supe que eso fue lo peor que le dije, pero debía hacer que me odiara, este era mi camino y ella no podía fundirse en la oscuridad conmigo - _Pero elegí la venganza, ese será mi destino y así lo decidí._

 _\- ¿¡Piensas nuevamente alejarte y estar en la soledad!? -_ me mantuve firme, por supuesto que no quería eso, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo una vez más para completar mi objetivo - _Aquel día me enseñaste lo doloroso que puede llegar a ser la soledad, no puedo comprenderte al cien por ciento porque tengo a mis padres y a mis amigos… pero si tú te vas, Sasuke-kun, para mí sería lo mismo que vivir en soledad_ \- tragué saliva y sentí que sus lágrimas me afectaron esta vez ¡Demonios Sakura… basta… te mereces a alguien mejor!

 _\- Desde ahora solo debes saber que cada uno eligió su camino -_ me mantuve firme hasta que…

 _\- ¡No te das cuenta! ¡Te amo demasiado, Sasuke-kun!¡Si te quedas conmigo prometo hacerte feliz, estoy dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por ti ¡Te lo ruego, por favor!...¡Incluso te ayudaré con tu venganza! ¡Haré cualquier cosa por ti! ¡Por eso quédate conmigo! Y si no puedes… llévame contigo._

No puedo con esto. Ella me ama… de verdad me ama… debo admitir que por un momento sentí que mi corazón latió con fuerza ante sus palabras, pero sabiendo eso… no podía permitirle seguir mi camino y manchar su alma… es por tu bien, Sakura.

 _\- Ahh, de verdad que eres molesta_ \- la miré con seriedad, me mantuve firme en mi posición, pero supe que no podía ser "ese" nuestro adiós cuando comenzó a amenazar que gritaría. No así. No sin antes decirle a mi manera que yo, de cierto modo, la aprecio.

A decir verdad… la quiero… a pesar de lo que le dije, a pesar de ser grosero y frío con ella, Sakura estaba dispuesta a todo por querer salvarme, a acompañarme y hasta incluso hacerme feliz.

Con gran agilidad me puse detrás de ella y respiré aquel olor de su cabello, traté de formular las palabras adecuadas para hacerle saber que ella me importaba y por eso no debía seguirme, pero no soy bueno con los discursos, sin embargo, en vez de eso mi boca se abrió sola y actué por inercia.

 _\- Sakura… gracias…_ \- fue difícil admitir esas simples palabras, pero sabía que ella me entendería, me conocía bien.

La golpeé en un punto clave en su cuerpo para que cayera inconciente. Rápidamente la tomé en mis brazos y la deje suavemente en aquel banco. La miré por unos momentos y alejé de su frente un mechón de su cabello. Era linda y muy valiente al venir hasta aquí por mí.

Antes de dejar la aldea para siempre tomé suavemente su mano y cerré mis ojos mientras recordaba su aroma tan particular a shampoo para que eso fuera lo único que recordara cuando me sintiera solo.

De un momento a otro deje de ser el espectador de mis propios actos del pasado para verme nuevamente como protagonista, una vez más estaba en aquel lugar en donde casi cometí por segunda vez un error, esta vez ella estaba frente a mí, entregándome su vida otra vez, y yo… yo estaba dispuesto a tomarla a pesar de que pudiera arrepentirme.

Justo antes de tomar el kunai para matarla desperté violentamente de aquella pesadilla. Comprendiendo el por qué Sakura actuaba de esa forma conmigo. No merezco su amor, menos su cercanía, esta vez la había jodido y no me quedaba otra más que mirar como todo comenzaba a formarse a través de mis propias decisiones.

Traté de calmar mi ritmo cardiaco y con la manga de mi pijama me sequé el sudor frío de mi frente. A estas alturas no me sorprendería que el juicio fallara, tenía todas las de perder esta vez y estaba dispuesto a morir, lo merecía.

 **...**

* * *

[~*~]

.

.

\- ¿Cómo sigue él? - preguntó Sakura a Naruto.

\- No ha querido dejar mi departamento, supongo que anoche no durmió bien - Naruto hizo un gesto al recordar un pequeño grito de parte de Sasuke la noche anterior.

\- Ya veo… - Sakura suspiró, lo extrañaba. Además, el hecho de no saber nada sobre el juicio la inquietaba.

\- Al parecer ya llegó - comentó Naruto con seriedad en sus ojos al ver movimiento en la oficina del Hokage.

\- ¿Crees que tenga buenas noticias?

\- Hay que averiguarlo - masculló, caminando con prisa hacia la oficina, pero una mano detrás de él lo detuvo, agarrando la chaqueta de Naruto con fuerza para impedirle el paso.

\- ¡Yamato-sensei! - exclamó Sakura.

\- Veo que andan con prisa.

\- Suélteme, necesitamos hablar urgente con…

\- Ya lo sé - dijo tranquilamente, soltando a Naruto - Hokage-sama los atenderá a los tres en tu departamento, Naruto - Yamato miró hacia donde quedaba el lugar del rubio - Es muy probable que ya esté allá.

.

.

Kakashi dudó unos instantes antes de presentarse ante sus ex alumnos, de por sí, haber salido vivo de una acalorada y extensa reunión ya era difícil, pero ahora explicárselos a ellos le resultaba aún más.

\- Vaya… por primera vez llegué temprano - comentó Kakashi antes de tocar, pero justo en ese momento percibió a sus ex alumnos corriendo hacia la puerta del hogar de Naruto.

\- ¡Kakashi-sensei! - exclamó Naruto casi sin aire. Kakashi no tuvo ni tiempo de saludarlos y vio como este se acercaba a su puerta, seguido por Sakura.

Naruto abrió el lugar inmediatamente, llamando a Sasuke para que se reuniera en la sala de estar, la cual estaba levemente desordenada.

Sakura quitó algunos envases de ramen de la mesa mientras Kakashi se sentó en uno de los sillones.

\- ¡Ahí estás! - chilló Naruto al ver a su amigo acostado en la cama, pensando.

\- Déjame en paz, dobe - masculló algo molesto, dándose la vuelta para no verlo.

\- ¡Ahh! ¡Kakashi-sensei llegó de tu juicio! - dijo furioso, algo que llamó inmediatamente la atención del Uchiha - Ven, estamos en el living.

Sasuke entró a la sala después de Naruto y se sentó en silencio en uno de los sillones individuales, mientras que Naruto compartió uno con Sakura, quien estaba más o al igual de inquieta que Sasuke por saber sobre el juicio.

\- Seré breve, el juicio fue difícil, Sasuke - suspiró Kakashi en tono cansado - Demoró tres días en aclarar el asunto y todo quedó en que debes cumplir cierto castigo por lo que hiciste.

Los ojos se Sakura se aguaron al escuchar la palabra "castigo" una y otra vez en su mente, pensando lo peor.

Naruto suspiró hondo y miró seriamente a su amigo, quien permanecía en calma ante las palabras de Kakashi.

\- ¿Y bien? - preguntó impaciente el Uchiha.

\- Debes cumplir trabajo comunitario tres meses en la aldea, ese es tu castigo. Sonará fácil… pero bajo ese castigo hay algo más, solo tú sabrás bien a lo que me refiero cuando empieces desde mañana, aunque… creo que ya debes saber lo que es, ya que experimentaste algo de ello mientras yacías en prisión.

Sasuke cerró los ojos, sabía que eso era precisamente lo que los Kages le harían, haber experimentado el sufrimiento y el arrepentimiento de lo que cometió bajo la cárcel fue difícil, pero lo hicieron ver lo mal que estuvo todo ese tiempo. Ahora le dolía que nuevamente vuelva a sentir aquellas emociones del pasado, como si con las pesadillas no tuviera suficiente. Kakashi lo miró con atención y lo escuchó suspirar mientras abría nuevamente sus ojos, se veían cansados y entristecidos.

\- ¿Qué?... ¿Solo eso? - murmuró Naruto algo sorprendido - Eso es… - sonrió - Sasuke…

\- Hmp - pero él no sonrió, sabía perfectamente que había algo más en ese castigo. La mirada de su maestro le decía la cruda verdad sobre algo que parecía ser sencillo bajo ojos incrédulos.

\- Gracias… Kakashi-sensei - sonrió Sakura, con sus ojos jades levemente cristalizados.

\- No me lo agradezcan, tuve el apoyo necesario cuando más lo necesité - suspiró - Ahora me despido, debo hacer las asignaciones que tendrás desde mañana - le dijo a Sasuke, quien asintió sin verlo - Por cierto… desde hoy podrás tener tu propio lugar y sin supervisión - Sasuke levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos suaves de su mentor - De nada - sonrió él a través de la máscara al ver aquella expresión de agradecimiento de parte de su alumno - Adiós, chicos.

Naruto sonrió y comenzó a saltar de un lado a otro, festejando al saber que su amigo estaría a salvo definitivamente. Sakura se unió a él, alegrándose y gritando de felicidad hasta que sus ojos jades miraron en dirección al Uchiha, quien permaneció sentado y pensativo. Su mirada no era seria, sino más bien preocupada. A Sakura se le arrugó el corazón al verlo tan quieto ante una buena noticia, por lo que detuvo a Naruto hasta que ambos miraron en su dirección.

\- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? - preguntó Naruto - Se supone que debes alegrarte, estás a salvo…

\- Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso… - comentó, soltando un suspiro - Estoy algo cansado, me iré a dormir.

\- Bien… - Naruto lo vio marcharse y se encogió de hombros sin darle mayor importancia.

\- Sasuke-kun - susurró Sakura, llamando la atención de él, quien la miró atentamente - Que descanses…

Él solo la miró sin expresión y se dio vuelta hasta llegar a su dormitorio.

\- ¡Bha! Ese jamás cambiará - dijo Naruto con resignación.

.

.

 _ **[Sakura]**_

Un nuevo día había comenzado, eran apenas las 08:00 de la mañana en punto cuando mi turno daba comienzo. Pasé los pasillos a paso rápido, debía encontrarme con un joven paciente que de hace un tiempo aún continuaba con grandes dolores musculares desde que pasó la guerra.

Su nombre era Rokujō Akihiro.

Tenía la carpeta con sus antecedentes en mi mano, le di una ojeada rápida hasta que me fijé en su foto de presentación. Caminaba por inercia, me sabía de memoria el hospital y no tuve necesidad de mirar por donde iba.

Me quedé mirando su foto y a decir verdad él era uno de los pacientes más guapos que atendí durante y después de la guerra. Su semblante cálido y sus ojos grises eran tan llamativos como sus facciones. Sonreí al recordar lo que Ino me había dicho esta mañana.

 _"- Ese hombre es para chuparse los dedos, yo que tú le diría que se sacara toda la ropa solo por el hecho de mirarlo._

 _\- No Ino, solo será un chequeo y ya._

 _\- Eres enfermera frentona, no dudará en hacerte caso - rió - Yo lo hice un par de veces - volvió a reír."_

Ahora eso me causaba gracia, no dudaba de que Ino se divirtiera de vez en cuando en este trabajo, pero yo solo me dedicaba a sanar y a que mis pacientes se recuperaran con éxito. Además… por más que encuentre a un hombre atractivo aún sigo pensando en _él_.

Tanía a Sasuke-kun tan dentro de mi corazón que era casi imposible dejarlo ir… tan solo tenerlo aquí devuelta me daba más ánimos para seguir trabajando.

Abrí la puerta de mi oficina y me encontré con Akihiro. Su gran altura y formidable cuerpo se ancharon al verme entrar.

\- Hola, Akihiro, ¿cómo te encuentras? - soné algo despreocupada.

\- Bien… a decir verdad… me duele la espalda y el torso. No entiendo la razón de por qué aún tengo sensible mi cuerpo si ya han pasado meses desde… - no logró terminar la frase y me acerqué a la camilla para revisarlo. Él, como a muchos de nosotros, había perdido a varios amigos y seres queridos.

\- Mmh, a simple vista no veo nada, pero para asegurarnos te daré esta hierba medicinal y trataré de aliviar el dolor con mi ninjutsu médico - anoté las indicaciones de uso de forma rápida y luego concentré mi chakra para sanarlo.

\- Wow… - musitó asombrado, yo solo continuaba concentrada - Tu chakra es tan… diferente… tan cálido - enarqué una ceja al escucharlo de esa manera, nadie me había dicho algo así - Esto se siente muy bien - murmuró.

\- Me alegro mucho de que comiences a notar el cambio - susurré, aún tratando de aliviar todo su malestar - Listo, creo que eso es todo - suspiré.

\- Gracias - me sonrió. Me ruboricé un poco al notar que era aún más atractivo cuando sonreía - Ehh… me preguntaba…

\- ¿Si? - fui a mi escritorio para ver quién sería mi siguiente paciente en el transcurso del día.

\- Me preguntaba si tú estás saliendo con alguien - su frase me dejó perpleja y lo miré con atención - Eres una mujer muy bonita, y sé que soy unos años mayor que tú, pero… si no estás con alguien ahora estoy dispuesto a esperarte.

\- Akihiro yo… - no sabía qué decirle, era apuesto de eso no había dudas, pero mi mente y corazón solo estaban concentrados en uno solo y no lo dejaría ir tan fácil - Lo siento… sí estoy con alguien - mentí, al menos no físicamente, pero sabía que todo mi ser ya le pertenecía sin que hubiera algo entre nosotros.

Su rostro cambió de semblante y asintió algo conmocionado, pero no deje que me afectara, prefería romperle las ilusiones de inmediato antes de hacerlo creer que él y yo podríamos tener algo.

\- Entiendo - sonrió al fin - Es un hombre afortunado - lo oí suspirar, luego me miró y sonrió - Gracias nuevamente, te deseo lo mejor - él extendió su mano y la apretó cálidamente contra la mía.

Lo vi dejar mi oficina y suspiré algo cansada. Me senté en la silla y vi la siguiente carpeta. Era un niño de tan solo diez años, sufría malestares estomacales más fiebre.

\- Hola, frentona - Ino pasó a mi oficina con dos cafés, uno en cada mano - ¿Cómo te fue? - preguntó emocionada.

\- Nada novedoso, aunque… de cierta forma se me declaró - mordí mi labio inferior y me tapé los oídos al escucharla gritar de emoción.

\- ¡Necesito detalles, ahora!

\- Lo rechacé - le dije sin más. Ella me extendió mi café con una mirada de desconcierto mientras yo le sonreía - Sabes sobre mis sentimientos, Ino - murmuré - Lo que más detesto es que otros me hallen atractiva cuando él no… - mi voz se quebró un poco.

\- Oh, Sakura - comentó ella, mirándome con calidez - Para ser honesta me pregunto lo mismo, pero no debes sentirse mal, él se lo pierde - sonrió - Además, jamás te he visto darte por vencida y este no será el día.

\- Gracias… - comenté, bebiendo un sorbo de café.

\- ¿Has sabido de él?

\- No mucho - suspiré - Solo sé que se mudará del departamento de Naruto a uno propio.

\- Mmm - vi que sus ojos brillaron - Podrías hacerle una visita ¿No, crees? - sonrió con picardía.

\- Basta, Ino - dije, lanzándole una bola de papel.

 **...**

* * *

.

.

Al día siguiente Sasuke arregló lo poco y nada que tenía, tomó un bolso que le dio Naruto y marchó con la persona que le entregaría su nuevo hogar. Le dio las llaves de la residencia y esperó afuera hasta que el hombre se marchara. Una vez solo, abrió la puerta y contempló el vacío recinto.

 _ **[Sasuke]**_

Por fin solo, aunque no sé si deba alegrarme por eso. La soledad siempre me ha acompañado, aunque no estoy seguro de anhelarla ahora, aunque cada vez que recuerdo la voz de Naruto siento que esto fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme.

Recorrí las habitaciones, nada ostentoso, lo normal diría yo. No era muy espacioso ni mucho menos acogedor. Era frío y húmedo, un vacío total que me hizo recordar mi infancia.

Maldición, ¿acaso estos recuerdos no piensan irse de mí?

Apreté mi puño al verme nuevamente en la misma situación cuando quedé huérfano. Todo era similar a aquella vez cuando entré a esa casa que sería mi nuevo hogar luego de que quedara solo. Recuerdo que lo primero que hice fue ir a la cocina, como ahora; recuerdo que cuando era niño me quedaba viendo el horno por horas, recordando a mi madre haciendo la cena. En ese momento era tan pequeño que todo me asustaba, mis pesadillas me atacaban cada vez que lograba conciliar el sueño, también por esa misma razón deje de dormir hasta que el cansancio me consumía.

Respiré hondo y fui hacia otra habitación. No había mucho en ella, solo un colchón poco cómodo y un par de mantas a un lado; no había ventanas, solo oscuridad. Pasé de largo y fui a otra habitación, tenía una cama, un mueble y una ventana. La luz de la luna iluminaba parte de la pieza. Supe que esa debía ser mi habitación, no deseaba mas oscuridad en mi vida, de ahora en adelante quería encontrar la luz y el camino correcto.

Entré en el cuarto y me senté en la cama, mirando hacia afuera, pensando.

Me di cuenta que todo esto también era parte de mi castigo, esto me haría pensar y a la vez recapacitar sobre mis actos. Nada agradable lograba conseguir estando solo, lo único que provocaba eran recuerdos... recuerdos malos y desagradables.

Me acosté en la cama y miré al techo, me sentía cansado y agobiado, pensando lo que sería de mí y mi futuro.

Suspiré resignado al dar por sentado que mi existencia acabaría de la forma más nefasta debido a todo el mal que causé. Ninguno de mis compañeros me aceptaba, sus miradas de odio me hacían acordarme de todo lo malo que logré hacer; me repudiaban. Ni si quiera me hablaban como para herirme con palabras, el hecho de que me ignoraran dolía más que eso.

Incluso la gente de la aldea se alejaba de mi cuando pasaba cerca de ellos, todo eso hacía que la herida jamás sanara por completo. Los únicos que tenía a mi lado eran Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi… y aún así trataba de seguir lejos de ellos porque aún sentía que no era digno de recibir amistad si yo aún no me perdonaba del todo por lo que hice.

Cerré mis ojos y lentamente comencé a soñar, deseaba tanto alejar las viejas pesadillas que forcé a mi subconsciente a soñar solo cosas agradables... y así fue.

[~*~]

Ahora estaba en un gran parque, el sol radiante destellaba atrás de mí, iluminando el color de la primavera. Los pétalos de cerezos comenzaban a descender con gracia a medida que el viento soplaba. Se sentía bien.

A lo lejos dos figuras se acercaban a mí con felicidad, ambas me abrazaron hasta hacerme caer al pasto, escuché sus risas y lo que decían. Me sorprendí un poco de mí mismo al ver que eran Naruto y Sakura, al parecer a mi subconsciente esto es un sinónimo de felicidad.

Me senté y las manos de Sakura tocaron la mía, impulsándome a que me levantara, su sonrisa era radiante como jamás la había visto antes. Vi a mí alrededor y noté que Naruto ya no estaba.

Sakura sonreía alegremente y me guió hacia el horizonte, tomando siempre de mi mano.

A medida que corríamos pude admirar el paisaje, todo era luz y tranquilidad, un ambiente grato que me hizo hasta añorar estar ahí. Vi que ella detuvo el paso y me miró sonrojada, sentí una necesidad de abrazarla, no supe bien el por qué. Quizás porque me parece linda, tal vez solo por ser gentil con ella o quizás sea porque algo de ella… comienza a atraerme.

No negaré el hecho de que la haya considerado como parte de mi nueva familia, lo era. Antes de sumergirme en la oscuridad hasta pensé en ambos, extrañándolos y hasta pensando en si ellos me extrañarían también.

Vi que ella soltó mi mano y se alejó. No supe por qué en esos momentos me sentí tan vacío. Ignoré el hecho de que se comenzaba a alejar de mí y observé el paisaje, pero una voz hizo que me sobresaltara.

 _"Te gusta"_

¿Qué?... ¿De dónde salió eso?...

Gruñí a mis adentros y apreté mi puño. Luego de un rato volví a mirarla y noté que ahora reía con un hombre, jamás lo había visto antes, pero lucían felices, como si se conocieran de hace muchos años. Mi cuerpo se tensó y por unos instantes dejé de respirar. No quise seguir viendo la escena y de inmediato desee que todo se esfumara, esto ya no era un sueño, poco a poco la ilusión comenzaba a ser tortura, pero ¿por qué?

No me di cuenta en qué momento comencé a acercarme a ellos hasta que empujé al idiota con el brazo, tomando de la muñeca a Sakura hasta llevármela lejos de él.

Ahora el lugar al que estábamos era diferente, era de noche. El aire era tibio y los árboles susurraban a medida que la brisa pasaba a través de ellos. Dejé de prestar atención a mi alrededor y la miré. Ambos estábamos sentados en la fina hierba, observándonos como si estuviéramos hipnotizados o bajo la influencia de algún jutsu; vi en sus ojos que no estaba molesta, lucía serena y alegre. Sus labios no se movían, pero aquel brillo en sus ojos me decían todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Ella sonrió con timidez mientras que yo continuaba tranquilo, solo observándola. Tragué saliva al verla cerca de mí, intrépidamente comenzó a cortar la distancia entre nosotros y sin darme cuenta ya estaba cerrando mis ojos cuando ella tocó mis labios con los suyos. La sensación fue grata y casi embriagadora.

En ese momento algo en mí quiso apoderarse de todo, con rapidez la abracé y casi de manera desesperada la deje en el suelo, besándola como si no hallara la forma de detenerme. Me sentía frenético y lleno de felicidad. Algo extraño, ya que jamás pensaría que algo así pudiera ocurrirme.

Estaba disfrutando las caricias y besos que ella me daba cuando algo llamó mi atención, me sentía húmedo e incómodo, también sentía calor y una fuerte presión en mi entrepierna. Abrí mis ojos de par en par, sobresaltado. Me di cuenta que la habitación ahora estaba iluminada y el sol hacía su aparición en la ventana, cegándome un poco.

Respiré hondo y me senté algo confundido, de cierta manera no quería que el sueño acabara, por un momento hasta casi olvido qué fue lo que hizo que interrumpiera mi fantasía. Me moví un poco y me di cuenta de lo que fue. Me había excitado... sentía calor en todas partes y un sensación tremenda de querer hacer más cosas en aquel sueño.

Bajé de mi cama sorprendido y me dirigí a la ducha, no pensé ni dos segundos y me metí, dejando que el agua helada hiciera su trabajo. Sentía algo de nervios y algo de vergüenza, nuevamente había fantaseado con Sakura, aunque debo reconocer que me dio gusto haberlo hecho.

Al terminar me vi al espejo, estaba algo asustado y confundido, aún no sabía muy bien lo que quería y por ahora no deseaba estar con nadie hasta sentirme listo para empezar de nuevo con mi vida. A pesar de que mis fantasías me dijeran a gritos lo que sentía, no podía aceptarlas por el simple hecho de que no me sentía cómodo conmigo mismo por todo el daño que causé, y una vez que resolviera aquel problema podría ser libre y comenzar lo que tanto añoré desde un principio. Una familia.

 **...**

* * *

[~*~]

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.::::.**

 _ **...Continuará...**_

* * *

¡Hola nuevamente! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy?

Como verán nuestro Sasuki comienza a tener remordimiento de todo lo que ha hecho, y esto es solo el principio. Obviamente no lo quise dejar impune, siento que él debido luchar mucho consigo mismo al darse cuenta que lo que hizo estuvo mal, sobretodo cuando quiso matar a su equipo, ¿no creen? Además, poco a poco vemos que su subconsciente le recuerda cuales son sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Espero con ansias sus comentarios sobre este capítulo, ya saben que eso significa mucho para mí, además que así me alegran el día :D y por supuesto sabré si les va gustando o no la historia.

Les daré un pequeño _**spoiler**_ de lo que se viene, ya que en el próximo capítulo Sasuke comenzará su viaje de redención :O pero antes de irse me enfoqué en algunas cosas que pasaron en el anime/manga, ciertos momentos de nuestra pareja que se vieron muy rápidos y quise ponerle un toque personal sobre _"lo que no se vio",_ por ejemplo cuando Obito y Sakura rescataron a Sasuke de la dimensión de Kaguya y sobre lo mucho que debieron hablar Naruto y Sasuke después de perder su brazo, entre otras, así que el próximo capítulo se viene interesante. Sepan de antemano que no tocaré sucesos de la novela Sasuke Shinden, solo nombraré algunas cosas, ya que mi historia se centra en él y en cómo se inició nuestra pareja favorita.

Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo y si fue así me lo harán saber a través de un coqueto review ;)

¡Gracias por pasar, espero sus reacciones!

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**

* * *

 _ **_Kelly Anne Rose_**_


	5. Chapter 5

Hola mis queridísimas lectoras, ha llegado un nuevo capítulo para ustedes :D

Lamento la demora, este mes se me ha hecho casi imposible actualizar debido a la universidad, pero me llegó un rayo de inspiración para conectar las ideas que tenía en mente y logré terminar el capítulo, espero que les sea de su agrado, ya que veo que les está gustando a muchas y espero que continué así más adelante.

Recuerden que la historia contendrá parte del anime para ir conectando ciertos eventos con aquellos que estoy creando para _Camino a la Redención_ , ya que hay muchísimas cosas que quedan inconclusas del SasuSaku como algunas donde me hubiera gustado más explicación, sobretodo a los actos que hizo Sasuke, nuestro galán misterioso, y por eso le doy más énfasis a él.

Nuevamente les agradezco sus reviews, follows y favoritos para mi fic, me hace muy feliz saber que mi historia les entretiene y les guste tanto como yo cuando la escribo.

Sin más que decir, nos leemos al final del capítulo.

 **¡A leer! :D**

* * *

 **.::::.**

* * *

 _ **El viaje comienza**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[Sasuke]**_

Quien me viera hoy en día diría que es una ilusión, jamás pensé que después de tanto daño que cometí comenzaría ahora a ayudar a otros.

El sol castigador hacía de las suyas, asando mi espalda sin resuello mientras sacaba de raíz cada maleza del jardín de una anciana.

El dolor que sentía en mi cuerpo no era nada en comparación a todo el daño que causé. Al parecer, por primera vez, los Kages habían atinado al clavo en su decisión sobre mi juicio, ya que el trabajo comunitario me hacía reflexionar cada error y cada cosa que hice y dije durante mi periodo de odio y venganza.

Cada vez que recordaba los hechos mi corazón se hundía y la garganta se me apretaba, dejando su característico sabor amargo en mi boca. Era un castigo psicológico más que físico. Kakashi tenía razón, llevo casi tres meses en esto y lo único que hago es pensar y recordar mis errores.

Vaya que estaba arrepentido y este tiempo que me impusieron no fueron nada fáciles de llevar, sabiendo que mi mente intranquila nunca se detenía al recordar cada maldito momento de mis errores.

Cuando estaba a solo minutos de terminar uno de mis tantos "trabajos" pensé en ella. En sus bellos ojos dormilones llenos de ilusión. En su cálida sonrisa cuando me veía, hasta recordar la manera desconsolada de su llanto cuando la hería.

Suspiré nuevamente. El arrepentimiento y el dolor jamás se irían de mi ser.

Estaba en deuda por muchas razones y de cierta manera jamás podré sentirme completamente perdonado por ella a pesar de que haya aceptado mis disculpas.

Miré al cielo buscando algo de la brisa del medio día y me di ánimos para seguir mi castigo. La motivación llegó a tiempo cuando recordé que la vería nuevamente, aunque mis ojos se nublaron cuando retiré la última raíz de maleza al saber que mi estúpido orgullo no dejaba escapar esas palabras que tanto tenía guardadas en mi corazón ¿De qué me sirve verla si no podré hacerle saber nunca lo que estoy comenzando a sentir por ella?

 **...**

* * *

.

.

Era de noche y hacía frío en Konoha, el viento silbaba suavemente, haciendo estremecer a los árboles que se movían al son de la intensidad de la brisa. Las hojas susurraban en medio de la oscuridad, algo que daba miedo, como si la naturaleza tramara algo en contra de ella mientras caminaba.

Sakura se sobó los brazos, tenía frío y su ligero chaleco no la ayudaba a mantener el calor. Había tenido un largo turno en una cirugía y lo que más deseaba era descansar y acurrucarse bajo sus cálidas sábanas. Cerró los ojos con sosiego al imaginarse ese calor en su cuerpo, pero luego recordó lo que hacía su mente apenas tocaba su almohada. Pensaba en él.

Sakura abrió los ojos con tristeza y suspiró, deteniéndose justo en el nuevo departamento de Sasuke. La ventana estaba abierta y la luz que había en la habitación era tenue. Dudó por un momento para acercarse al lugar y tocar la puerta, pero retiró la vista de allí y botó el aire que había contenido mientras pensaba. Sin duda imaginar todo lo que pasaba en la cabeza de Sasuke la volvía loca, la necesidad de querer ayudarlo era algo que nunca la dejaba tranquila.

Se había jurado así misma no buscarlo sin que él lo hiciera esta vez, pero le dolía, ella no era así.

\- ¿Sakura? - la voz rimbombante de Sasuke la hicieron tiritar de los nervios.

El silencio lúgubre del clima, más su repentina presencia casi la matan del susto.

\- ¡Sas… Sasuke-kun! - chilló - Pe-Pensé que estabas durmiendo… - sonrió.

\- Me gusta ver luz en ese lugar cuando llego, lo hace verse más… acogedor - dijo sereno, a decir verdad el hecho de que hubiera luz en su departamento era para espantar aquellos recuerdos cuando era un niño, pensaba que si veía el lugar oscuro aquellos recuerdos de la masacre volverían a torturarlo. Ella miró hacia abajo y notó que traía una bolsa algo pesada - ¿Qui… Quieres pasar? - preguntó indeciso, él hizo un gesto con su boca, estaba nervioso - Hace frío para que estés aquí - dijo, tratando de justificar su pregunta.

\- S-Sí - musitó sonrojada.

Sasuke continuó caminando y se dirigió a la entrada, haciéndola pasar para luego cerrar la puerta suavemente.

Sakura miró a su alrededor y vio pocas cosas, las necesarias en realidad, pero lucía bastante solitaria y poco acogedora. El lugar apenas tenía dos sillones, una mesa con tres sillas y la cocina. Vio la alacena y solo habían cuatro platos, dos vasos y los palillos.

No habían fotos, ni cuadros de pinturas. Solo la poca luz del lugar y lo necesario para vivir.

\- Ten - dijo él de repente, dejándole sobre sus hombros una cobija gruesa de lana - Para el frío.

\- Gracias - murmuró sonriente - ¿Has comido? - preguntó ella al verlo en la cocina.

\- No, llegué recién de uno de mis trabajos - masculló algo cansado - El sujeto al cual ayudé me dio esto - Sasuke le mostró algunos víveres - Siento que no los merezco, pero insistió en dármelos.

\- Que lindo gesto, debiste haber hecho un buen trabajo - Sakura se acurrucó más con la larga cobija - A veces la gente me da cosas también, muchos de ellos lo hacen porque ayudé a uno de sus familiares durante o después de la guerra - recordó ella, melancólica - Es lindo, ¿sabes? Como los demás reconocen tu esfuerzo.

\- Hmm, ya veo - hizo una pausa y la miró por unos segundos para luego desviar su mirada - Tú… te has vuelto fuerte - Sasuke comenzó a preparar el almuerzo instantáneo, ocultando así el rubor en sus mejillas al decir eso. Sakura lo miró por unos instantes y sonrió ante sus palabras - Siéntate - le indicó él, sirviéndole la sopa.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? - preguntó, mirando su brazo.

\- Bien, supongo - Sasuke hizo un mohín al notar que nuevamente volvía a cerrarse, su orgullo era muy inquebrantable al parecer - No tan bien - susurró - Cada vez que salgo a hacer esto mi mente viaja al pasado inconscientemente - Sasuke apretó su mandíbula, le hubiera gustado tanto volver atrás para cambiar muchas cosas de las que hizo.

\- Lo hecho, hecho está - dijo ella, acariciando el dorso de la mano que Sasuke tenía inerte sobre la mesa. Él la miró por unos instantes, de pronto el dolor que tenía en su pecho se fue al sentir su calor sobre su piel.

\- Gracias - dijo casi inaudible.

Luego retiró su mano y retomó la sopa.

Una vez que ambos terminaron de comer Sakura tomó una siesta. Lo único que recordó al despertar era que estaba frente a Sasuke en el salón y sus ojos le pesaron por el cansancio.

Ella se sentó y miró por todas partes, no estaba en el sillón ni tampoco en su habitación. Donde estaba ahora era cálido, pero de cierta forma algo vacío.

\- Sa… Sakura - la peli rosa dio un brinco al escuchar la voz de Sasuke a su lado. El Uchiha yacía a solo centímetros de su cuerpo, durmiendo de espaldas hacia ella, intranquilo.

La peli rosa lo quedó observando atónita, tanto al verlo tan inquieto en sus pesadillas cómo por aquel gesto que hizo con ella al llevarla hasta su cama y estar durmiendo junto a ella.

 **[~*~]**

 _ **[Sasuke]**_

¿Dónde estoy?... Miré por todos lados y solo hallaba oscuridad. De pronto escuché la voz de Sakura chillar a lo lejos, la llamé para llegar hasta ella, solo que cuando la encontré no me gustó para nada lo que vi. Era el fin de la cuarta guerra ninja y pude vernos a ambos a solo metros de distancia. Lo que estaba viendo eran momentos antes de partir con mi pelea con Naruto.

Maldición… estas pesadillas no se acababan…

 _\- Siempre supe en mi corazón que no había nada que pudiera hacer por ti… ¡Pero te amo!..._ \- sentí que mi piel se erizó ante sus palabras, y temblé ante sus sentimientos - _¡Así que, Sasuke-kun, si aún tengo un lugar en tu corazón, por más pequeño que sea, no te vayas! Si estuviéramos juntos, todo sería como entonces._

 _\- Eres realmente muy molesta_ \- esas palabras sonaron cobardes cuando escuché su declaración de amor hacia mí. Realmente era un idiota. Tenía tantas ganas por comenzar aquella revolución que ni si quiera medía mis palabras. Al verme a solo metros de la escena pude ver con claridad que su corazón se volvía a partir en dos con mi actitud.

Sí, era una molestia y vaya que lo era, me molestaba tanto el hecho de que Sakura comenzó a convertirse en parte importante para mí sin que me diera cuenta. Odiaba el hecho de que algo me atara a ella, pero odiaba más la forma en que me dolía apartarla de mí sin que ella sufriera en el intento.

 _\- ¡Sakura! -_ chilló Kakashi con preocupación.

 _\- ¡No tenías que lanzarle un Genjutsu a Sakura! -_ gritó Naruto.

 _\- ¡Si no lo hubiera hecho nos habría seguido! Que no estorbe_ \- manifestó mi otro yo con fuerza.

 _\- Sakura siempre quiso salvarte. Siempre. Sakura solo quería estar contigo, no hacerte suyo_ \- puse atención a la reacción de mi otro yo, claramente las palabras de mi maestro me hicieron efecto. Lucía tenso y mi mandíbula yacía apretada, tal y como ahora al volver a vivir estos recuerdos - _Esta chica, a la que casi matas, llora cada vez que se acuerda de ti ¡Y te quiere tanto que sufre!_

Sin darme cuenta comencé a desarrollar sentimientos hacia ella, algo extraño en mi ser, que a pesar de ser desconocidos alegraban mi vida del dolor punzante de mi pasado, pero ella merecía a alguien mejor que yo. Fue por esa razón que la alejaba de mí, y por eso siempre fui así con ella. Me bastó llegar a este momento para darme cuenta de que sus sentimientos, que ella tanto me dio a conocer, sí le correspondían; no podría estar seguro desde cuándo, pero no podía negar que cada vez que la veía o cada vez que nos tocábamos, algo le ocurría a mi corazón y de pronto me sentía feliz y vivo gracias a ella.

Cuando me vi a mi mismo en su Genjutsu sentí que ese dolor se convirtió en el mío. De cierta forma inexplicable hasta lo sentí muy real y fue en ese momento cuando mis ojos se abrieron, encontrándome con los suyos.

 **...**

* * *

 **[~*~]**

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - lo miró preocupada. Sasuke respiraba agitado, mirando su palma de su mano y luego a ella - ¡Sasuke-kun!

\- S-Sí - tragó saliva y se secó el sudor de la frente.

\- Ten - Sakura le pasó un vaso con agua y él se la quedo viendo, dudoso - Tenías una pesadilla… está bien tenerlas, a mí también me pasan a menudo.

\- Sakura… no sabes cuánto lo siento - Sakura abrió los ojos y enmudeció - Fui… un idiota.

\- Sasuke-kun - su voz le tembló - Ya te dije que no dijeras eso…

Sakura ya no deseaba escuchar más excusas, lo conocía, sabía de su arrepentimiento y dolor, pero ahora necesitaba más de él, algo que le diera esperanzas para seguir a su lado.

\- Siempre te veo en mis pesadillas, esta vez lo veo claramente. Vi lo que tú siempre has visto y me arrepiento. No debí tratarte así, aunque…

Sus palabras le dolían, no quería llorar más en frente de él y con el dolor de su alma quiso marcharse antes de que el llanto estallara como una bomba de tiempo. Quizás estaba tratando de decirle que él solo la consideraba como amiga y por eso recibía tantas disculpas, pero aún no estaba preparada para escuchar algo así.

\- Por favor no sigas - lo interrumpió, dándose la vuelta y levantándose rápidamente de su cama - Será mejor que me vaya - Sakura lo miró por última vez bajo el umbral de su habitación antes de marcharse.

\- ¿Qué?... ¡Espera! - gritó, pero lo único que dejó fue la cobija en el suelo, la cual poseía su olor, el mismo que recordaba él cuando eran pequeños.

Sasuke lo tomó y lo olió, apretando el tejido con fuerza debido a la impotencia que sentía en esos momentos.

A regañadientes quedó mirando el techo, no sacaba mucho con seguirla si lo que ella deseaba era irse, jamás la forzaría a hacer algo que ella no quería. Suspiró con fuerza ante la impotencia, cerró sus ojos nuevamente, oliendo aquel aroma familiar para espantar la soledad un poco y vaya que funcionó, ya que en solo instantes volvió a dormir.

.

.

Sakura se encontraba en su cama, mirando al techo con tristeza mientras las lágrimas caían de su rostro lentamente. De cierta forma le dolía que Sasuke solo se disculpara con ella sin que él viera más allá de su esfuerzo. Si bien la hirió con sus palabras y acciones eso no le importaba, solo deseaba que se diera cuenta el por qué lo hizo y por qué aguantó todo, pero al parecer él jamás se daría cuenta de sus sentimientos.

La peli rosa miró por última vez su ventana y se dio vuelta para tratar de conciliar el sueño. Al menos el sonido de las gotas de lluvia al caer sobre su techo la tranquilizarían.

 **[~*~]**

 _ **[Sakura]**_

 _\- Yo atraeré su atención, escóndanse_ \- susurró Naruto.

 _\- Ya marqué este lugar, nos esconderemos en mi dimensión por un momento. Sakura, ven conmigo._

Fue una fuerza extraña y rápidamente me impulsó junto a él a su dimensión. Prácticamente no había lugar específico, era como un lugar oscuro donde él podía ver a lo lejos los lugares que había marcado para volver en un instante.

 _\- Impresionante_ \- musité al ver su poder.

 _\- Esa persona, Sasuke… ¿Es muy importante para ti? -_ la pregunta me tomó por sorpresa y asentí algo apenada _\- Se nota -_ vi que Obito cerró sus ojos.

 _\- ¿Qué cosa? -_ pregunté sorprendida.

 _\- Tus sentimientos por él, la necesidad de ayudarlo, la manera en que pronuncias su nombre_ \- sonrió _\- Es como recordar lo que hacía yo con…_ \- dejó la frase al aire y volvió a sonreír - _Vamos, es tiempo de volver._

Asentí.

En aquel sueño era como si volviera a revivir esos momentos, me sentía como si de verdad estuviera ahí, era tan vívido que hasta podía sentir esa fuerte quemadura en mi brazo. El dolor ardía de una forma tan desesperante que no dejaba concentrarme fácilmente, pero cuando Obito volvió a abrir otra dimensión mi corazón latió con fuerza y vigor. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y por un segundo detuve mi respiración al ver a lo lejos a Sasuke-kun.

 _\- ¡Es allí!_

 _\- ¡Sasuke-kun! -_ rogué para que me escuchara y sus ojos fueron directo a los míos. Concentré todas mis energías y chakra en Obito para que la brecha continuara abierta por más tiempo. La quemadura que sentía en mi brazo dejo de doler y todo lo que podía sentir era el flujo de mi chakra, el cual se iba agotando más y más - _¡Rápido, Sasuke…kun…!_ \- mis energías eran cada vez menos y mi cuerpo por un momento flaqueó, pero me mantuve fuerte y seguí mi concentración lo más que pude.

Al verlo correr hacia mí expulsé lo último que quedaba de mi chakra, debía dar hasta la última gota de energía, él debía volver a la batalla y yo tenía que mantenerme fuerte por él y por Naruto. Ya no era la niña débil de antes.

Sentí que las fuerzas me abandonaban y mi corazón se detuvo abruptamente al ver que Obito ya no pudo retener más la dimensión.

 _\- ¡Argh!_

 _\- ¡Sasuke-kun!_ \- deje de tocar los hombros de Obito y sentí que mi cuerpo perdía las fuerzas, mis piernas temblaron y comencé a ver todo borroso, pero justo cuando creí que caería al suelo, mi espalda chocó con algo duro y a la vez cálido.

Me costó tiempo darme cuenta de que era él quien estaba abrazándome, mi cuerpo sintió escalosfríos al sentir su mano sobre mi brazo, tocándolo suavemente, pero con cierta fuerza al querer sostenerme.

Su corazón latía con fuerza, aunque a pesar de escucharse agitado el sonido era bastante reconfortante. Por un momento la imagen parecía tan irreal que no pude creer lo que veía, aún me sentía débil y estaba culpando a mi cabeza por crear semejante ilusión.

La sutíl briza pasó sobre ambos y eso ayudó a que me calmara. Lo miré fijamente, era una de las pocas veces en las cuales me abrazaba que quería estar así con él un poco más. A él no parecía molestarle, ya que aún continuaba mirándome de una forma totalmente diferente, como si ahora me aceptara, como si por fin se diera cuenta de lo que soy capaz por él con tal de salvarlo.

 _\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?_

 _\- Es mi habilidad_ \- su mano apretó un poco más mi brazo y escuché que su voz retumbaba en mi espalda. Se sentía tan bien, tan cálido… tan jodidamente perfecto. Deseaba quedarme en su pecho hasta el fin del mundo. Sentir su voz tan cerca de mi oído, escuchar y sentir su cuerpo junto al mío más aquella mirada acogedora en mí me hicieron darme cuenta que por fin vendría a nosotros, a mí… _\- ¿Estás bien? -_ me preguntó, mirándome nuevamente con sus ojos.

 _\- S-Sí…_ \- aún me sentía débil por haber llegado a mi límite, pero por suerte él aún me mantuvo cerca de él.

Su mano, que aún yacía en mi brazo, se abrió un poco más, esta vez sentí que su pulgar acariciaba mi piel, un movimiento suave y a la vez repentino que duró segundos.

 _\- Estás herida -_ comentó con voz grave.

 _\- Ah… sí -_ musité, tratando de hallar fuerzas, pero mis piernas no aguantaron un segundo más de pie y me desplomé al suelo. Sasuke evitó que me golpeara con fuerza en las rodillas, gracias a que me sostuvo justo antes de tocar la tierra.

 _\- ¿Dónde estamos? -_ no pude responderle, debía recuperar algo de energía para volver nuevamente a la dimensión donde nos esperaba Naruto.

 _\- Logramos encontrarte gracias a que él nos ayudó_ \- solté, luego de obtener algo de fuerzas.

No sabía muy bien por qué parte de esa energía volvió tan rápido, pero al ver a Sasuke-kun me dieron una idea.

 _\- ¿Él? -_ preguntó casi sin creerlo.

Asentí y le sonreí brevemente, aquel gesto lo pilló desprevenido y miró a otra dirección. Volví a poner atención a lo que le estaba pasando a mi cuerpo, este flujo de chakra no era completamente mío, una parte muy pequeña de él estaba en mi.

 _\- ¡Argh! -_ ahora mi atención estaba en Obito, quien yacía aún más débil.

 _\- Aguanta -_ murmuré mientras lo abrazaba, tratando de que su cuerpo no cayera abruptamente al suelo.

 _\- Déjalo, debemos volver -_ lo escuché decir con voz glacial.

 _\- No podemos, lo necesitamos -_ lo encaré, su gesto fue de fastidio al escucharme decir eso.

 _\- No caerá más allá del suelo, Sakura -_ esta vez lo miré algo confundida, luego hizo un chasquido con su lengua y miró hacia otro lado.

Volví a mirar a Obito para ver si despertaba, pero no, aún yacía inconsciente. Le acaricié su espalda para que volviera a despertar, pero nada.

Ahora que lo analizaba, quizás Sasuke-kun estaba molesto por el hecho de que estaba tocando a Obito… debía ser eso, no había otra explicación al asunto, ya que cuando ambos estábamos juntos su voz era armoniosa y cálida, no como ahora que volvía a ser seria y fría.

Sonreí a mis adentros hasta que note que Obito se movía. Ya era hora de volver a la batalla.

 **...**

* * *

 **[~*~]**

.

.

\- Vaya… aún no la entiendes - dijo Naruto, enchuecando sus labios.

\- ¿Qué debo entender exactamente? Me disculpo y ella no deja expresarme.

\- Ella quiere saber si le correspondes o no, nada más. Ya te perdonó y sabe que lo sientes - Naruto resopló algo impaciente - Sakura-chan te conoce al igual que yo, pero pienso que esta vez quiere que se lo digas para que sienta que es verdad y no una ilusión.

\- Tsk - Sasuke se revolvió el cabello algo frustrado, le costaba entender su corazón.

\- Oye, tengo una idea. Salgamos los tres a cenar - Naruto lo dijo sonriendo.

\- Ahh, lo que digas. Debo irme, tengo que seguir con mi sentencia - resopló él.

.

.

 _ **[Sasuke]**_

Otro día más de trabajo, ya estaba cansado, a cada hora y cada día debía cumplir con estúpidos mandados. No odiaba la idea de hacerlos, solo que siempre que los hacía mi mente vagaba, recordándome la escoria que fui.

Vaya que si fue un verdadero castigo, mi cabeza dolía y mi pecho ardía, nunca vi que pude hacer tanto daño en mi vida. Al principio pensé que hacía lo correcto… ahora que veo todo con más claridad sé que estuve mal.

Mientras plantaba unos árboles cerca de la casa de una anciana, recordé las palabras de Naruto cuando terminamos nuestra batalla en el Valle del Fin.

 **[~*~]**

\- _O-Oye…_ \- su voz cansada hizo que lo mirara - _Recuerda…disculparte con Sakura-chan_ \- estaba todo mal herido, por primera vez en la vida comenzaba a sentir arrepentimiento de mis actos - _Ella… Ella te ama_ \- tragué saliva con dificultad, todo mi cuerpo estaba herido, pero lo que más dolió cuando escuché a Naruto fue mi corazón.

Jamás negué que ella me amara, lo sabía, pero nunca quise reconocer lo que sentía por ella. Sabía que me sentía a gusto con su presencia y la admiraba, pero estaba tan ciego con mis propios deseos que no pude detenerme a pensar en cuanto me afectaba verla así por mí.

\- _Hmp_ \- dejé de mirarlo, no quería verme más débil de lo que ya estaba o quizás tenía miedo de que Naruto supiera de mis sentimientos.

\- _Deja de hacerte el duro conmigo, te conozco…eres mi amigo y… sé cómo eres. A pesar de que actúes tan fríamente con los demás…sé…sé que Sakura-chan es tu debilidad de algún modo._

\- _Hmp… ¿debilidad?_ \- sonreí por lo ridículo que sonaba.

\- _Sí, sabes que es verdad… ¿No…No recuerdas que yo siempre estuve ahí con ustedes?_ \- lo escuché toser - _Ella siempre te quiso y tú… siempre dándole la espalda, aunque la protegías… y hablabas con ella en cada misión…_ \- escuché que ahora reía y luego se quejó un poco por sus heridas - _Claro que a veces…no deseabas protegerla por tu maldito orgullo_ \- volvió a toser - _¿Tú…Tú la quieres?_

\- _Ahh…no desperdicies tus energías hablando_ \- su pregunta me hizo cuestionarme, ¿yo la amaba? ¿Sentía de verdad algo hacía ella a pesar de todo lo que quise hacerle?

\- _Teme…_ \- masculló - _No quiero verla triste por tu culpa nuevamente…_

\- _Si tanto te preocupas por ella…_ \- tosí y sentí que mi cuerpo dolía, luego respiré y continué - _…será mejor que te le declares._

\- _Sakura-chan no siente lo mismo por mí, además… trato de dejarla ir… aunque me cuesta_ \- sentí un escalofrío con lo que me dijo y lo deje continuar - _Pensé que renunciaría a ti, pero ella… es un poco como yo…_ \- lo oí quejarse por sus heridas nuevamente - _…jamás se dará por vencida… mientras haya esperanza o… mientras continúe amándote…_

\- _Dudo que ahora lo haga…_ \- murmuré.

\- _Solo discúlpate con ella y… y luego verás lo que te digo, pero no lo arruines esta vez -_ su voz sonaba apagada _\- …ya… ya no habrá una próxima_ \- giré mi cabeza y vi que sus ojos estaban cerrados. Por un momento pensé lo peor, pero al verlo respirar me calmé.

Miré al cielo tratando de buscar respuesta alguna y mientras lo hacía fui conectando todo, cuestioné mi comportamiento esquivo con ella y le hallé la razón; todo tenía un motivo y cuando lo supe la vi descendiendo hacía nosotros, como si fuera un ángel enviado desde el cielo para rescatarme del infierno.

\- _¡Sakura-chan!_ \- chilló Naruto con felicidad en su voz mientras yo solo la miraba y la contemplaba en silencio, sin duda ella algo provocaba en mi ser, me hacía sentirme… aliviado y extrañamente feliz.

Sus ojos verdes se nublaron al vernos en el estado en el que nos encontrábamos, de seguro que había mucha sangre ahora. Noté que su mirada estaba triste, pero se mantenía fuerte; vi la determinación en sus ojos y comenzó a curarnos con gran dedicación. Al parecer ella había mejorado mucho en mi ausencia y me sentí orgulloso de ella y de lo que fue capaz de conseguir.

Cuando comencé a sentirme mejor traté de dejar a un lado mi orgullo y me animé a hablar, ya que Naruto no paraba de hacerlo.

\- _Sakura… Sakura yo…_ \- no sabía si las palabras no salían por alguna razón o al parecer aún no mejoraba lo suficientemente rápido como para hablar.

\- _Silencio, necesito concentrarme_ \- dijo ella sin mirarme, continuando en curarnos.

Sentí que Naruto me miró en esos momentos y solo seguí con lo mío.

\- _Perdóname…_

\- _Hm… ¿Perdonarte? ¿Por qué?_ \- su voz se mantenía firme y su miraba yacía fija en nuestras heridas.

\- _Por todo lo que hice_ \- sí, estaba arrepentido y vaya que se sentía bien al decírselo.

Al fin y al cabo lo último que le hice fue para protegerla y para que no se entrometiera en la pelea. Además… esta vez no estaría Kakashi para alejarla. Aunque más que eso, quería que me perdonara por el hecho de que casi la maté aquella vez, estuve tan ciego que en esos momentos no me dedicaba a pensar en nada más que en el odio que me dominó.

Vi que agachó su cabeza, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y noté lágrimas descender por su rostro.

\- _Pues sí…_ _Shannaro… ¡Son unos estúpidos…!_ \- escucharla así me hizo sonreír, nuevamente éramos un equipo y más que eso una familia y como siempre, ella cuidándonos.

Al pasar los minutos la sangre dejó de salir y mi ánimo mejoró increíblemente, mis fuerzas volvieron y pude sentarme. La observé nuevamente y no pude negar lo hermosa que lucía. Naruto me miró con su cara de idiota al notar mi pequeña sonrisa mientras la veía y lo odié por unos momentos al sentirme tan vulnerable.

Ya no importaba, de ahora en adelante dejaría todo de lado y me concentraría en lo que de verdad importaba ahora para mí. La felicidad era una de ellas y con eso estaba la amistad y el amor que nuevamente volvía a mí después de tanta oscuridad y dolor.

 **...**

* * *

 **[~*~]**

Amor, al pensar en esa palabra y al saborearla en mi boca todo tuvo más sentido y fuerza que antes. Debía hacer algo. Naruto ya sabía mis sentimientos, ahora todo esto me hacía parecer un idiota al no querer demostrarlo.

.

.

En la mesa solo estaba Sasuke, esperando la larga espera de su amigo. Mientras aguardaba su llegada durante la tarde de un viernes, sintió una mano en su hombro.

\- Hola, Sasuke-kun - sonrió Sakura algo nerviosa.

\- Hola… - murmuró sorprendido - Pensé que…

\- ¿Mmh?

\- Olvídalo - negó con la cabeza.

De pronto no supo por qué estaba sonriendo y sintió un fuerte calor en su pecho.

\- Lamento la demora, tuve pacientes hasta tarde; tengo mucha hambre - sonrió.

\- Yo también - Sasuke la miró intensamente a sus ojos, provocándole cierto nerviosísmo a la chica que él no pasó por alto.

\- ¿Has sabido de Naruto? ¿Vendrá? - preguntó ella, mirando por todos lados.

\- No, si quieres podemos irnos - dijo algo decepcionado, no le sorprendería si ella decidiera no estar con él. Había meditado mucho las cosas como para pensar que Sakura seguiría detrás de él como siempre lo estuvo.

\- ¡No!... Es decir… es mejor así - sonrió nerviosa - Además… creo que él tenía asuntos pendientes - sonrió.

\- ¿Asuntos? - murmuró sorprendido.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja y luego miró el menú para ordenar su comida.

\- ¿Y… cómo va todo? - preguntó ella, sus ojos jades brillaban, aún no podía ocultar sus sentimientos hacia el Uchiha.

\- Es difícil, pero me ha servido un poco - pronunció él, sin mirarla.

\- Ya veo - Sakura agachó la cabeza y en ese momento Sasuke la observó, vio que su mirada se entristeció y él suspiró algo arrepentido al ver que nuevamente su orgullo no lo dejaba abrirse.

\- Me dijiste que tuviste mucho trabajo, ¿qué te demoró para que te juntaras conmigo? - Sasuke sonrió levemente, quería romper aquel silencio incómodo con una broma, pero sabía que al mismo tiempo era algo que también pensaba y deseaba que ella se lo aclarara, por alguna razón odiaba que ella ya no estuviera tan pendiente de él.

Sakura abrió sus ojos sorprendida y se acomodó un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja, se había ruborizado.

\- No quiero aburrirte con tontas rutinas o diagnósticos médicos… - sonrió, pero la mirada intensa de Sasuke la alentó a que siguiera.

.

.

Luego de una grata cena solo los dos, ambos se fueron muy satisfechos y conformes del lugar. Habían conversado de temas triviales, nada importante, solo charlar como ambos lo hacían antes, ellos siempre habían tenido su propio mundo cuando eran pequeños, conversaban poco, pero ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro. Ahora ese vínculo que pareciera haber estado roto volvió a renacer.

Cuando habían recorrido unos cuantos pasos él fue el primero en hablar. Había tomado la decisión de que sería más abierto con ella, las últimas semanas de su castigo lo habían torturado mucho y también había pensado más de la cuenta en muchas cosas. Si deseaba que toda su vida cambiara para mejor debía comenzar a cambiar ciertos rasgos de su personalidad.

\- Aquí empezó todo - dijo finalmente Sasuke, cortando el silencio que se había formando entre ellos.

\- ¿Eh?

\- No me digas que no recuerdas… - Sasuke se sentó en el banquillo y la miró de pies a cabeza - En ese momento no estaba muy seguro de lo que sentía, pero…lo que sí sabía era que necesitaba protegerte de mi decisión - Sasuke suspiró, había dicho de más.

Sakura sonrió al escucharlo y caminó hacía él.

\- Siempre protegíamos del otro - dijo ella, sentándose a su lado, mirando la pequeña luna a la distancia - Como pasa el tiempo.

\- Sí…

.

.

 _ **[Sasuke]**_

Haber estado a solas con ella me hicieron darme cuenta lo bien que se sentía disfrutar con ella a solas, era gratificante y a pesar de que no dijimos mucho logré sentir algo que muy rara vez sentía, paz. Necesitaba más de eso, pero al mismo tiempo no me sentía digno al sentir tanta dicha. Tenía la necesidad de pagar por todo lo que hice y, a pesar de que este pequeño castigo me ayudó mucho, necesitaba más, quizás meditarlo mejor y pagar por todo, quizás recorrer el mundo y así ver cómo funcionaba todo desde una perspectiva diferente, además de proteger de cierta forma la aldea, aún habían ciertas cosas que no me dejaban tranquilo respecto a todo lo que ocurrió en la guerra.

Todo lo que estaba comenzando a sentir no tenía que verse tan fácil, al menos no para mí. Quizás si comienzo por conocer un poco más sobre el mundo logre sentirme mucho mejor conmigo mismo después de todo lo que hice, recorreré todo hasta verlo de una manera diferente a cómo lo veía antes. Sé que con esta decisión destruiría un poco el corazón de Sakura, pero por dentro sabía que ella entendería. Después de todo ya estábamos nuevamente conectados.

 **...**

* * *

.

.

\- Con que ese es su plan ahora - Naruto meditó lo que le dijo su amiga - ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto? - preguntó interesado, le preocupaba mucho de que ella volviera a salir herida.

\- Bien, supongo - suspiró - De cierta forma es lo que él quiere hacer, si con eso lo ayuda a sentirse mejor consigo mismo me sentiré bien, lo único que quiero es verlo feliz - Sakura apoyó su rostro en su mano derecha, tratando de no lucir triste al respecto. La sola idea de que Sasuke se marchara nuevamente la destrozaba.

\- Deseo lo mismo, pero… odio que me mientas un poco respecto a tus sentimientos - Naruto tomó su mano - Somos amigos, ¿no?

\- Eso ya lo sé.

\- Lo sabes, pero no confías en mí para contarme todo - Naruto suspiró.

\- ¿Cómo van las cosas con Hinata? ¿Has hablado con ella después de que saliste de alta? Ella lucía muy preocupada por tu salud.

\- ¿Uh?... solo hablamos - _"por más que quiera sentir algo hacia ella no puedo,… sí, es bonita, pero tú, Sakura-chan, continúas en mi corazón"._

\- Ahora todas la mujeres anhelan estar contigo - sonrió Sakura para hacerlo sonreír también.

\- No todas - sus ojos azules fueron directo a ella y luego cambió de dirección para no incomodarla - Debo irme, le prometí a unos niños que les enseñaría un par de técnicas.

\- Esta bien - Sakura lo despidió con la mano y lo vio alejarse - ¡Recuerda estar antes de las 14:00 hrs en la salida de la aldea para despedirlo! - gritó Sakura, pero Naruto solo le hizo señas y continuó corriendo.

De cierto modo a ambos les afectaba verlo partir nuevamente, sobre todo cuando se estaban haciendo la idea de que esta vez él se quedaría para siempre.

.

.

 _ **[Sasuke]**_

Era tiempo de partir, lo único que lleve conmigo fue lo que tenía puesto, no necesitaba nada más y además debía arreglármelas solo. Mientras caminaba por la aldea varias personas se detenían a mirarme con cierto odio en su mirada. Suspiré cansado, estaba harto de que la gente me juzgara a diestra y siniestra, sabía que me lo merecía, pero no necesitaba que me lo recordaran cada vez que pasaba.

Eso también fue uno de los motivos por lo que decidí salir de la aldea, a decir verdad tanto ellos como yo me consideraban un peligro latente, y algo de razón hallé en eso. Siendo el último de mi clan, con unos ojos a los cuales la mayoría teme y admira pueda que sea un riesgo para Konoha estar aquí por más tiempo, sobre todo cuando aún habían misterios por resolver luego de la batalla contra Kaguya. No me sorprendería que hubieran personas dispuesta a obtener lo que yo poseo, y si me encuentro siempre en movimiento eso me daría tiempo para investigar todo de forma más tranquila sin necesidad de exponer a otros.

A solo metros de acercarme a la salida pude ver a Kakashi y a Sakura. Lo que menos deseaba era una larga despedida sentimental, pero al menos se los debía por todo lo que lograron hacer por mí. Sería injusto para ella irme sin antes decirle a mi manera lo que sentía, después de nuestra pequeña conversación debería comprender lo que ella significa para mí.

\- Cabe más decir que fuiste perdonado solo por el hecho de haber ayudado a deshacer el Tsukuyomi Infinito, recuerda que todo esto fue gracias a Naruto que es héroe de esta guerra también, y gracias a mí. No olvides eso y lleva las cosas con calma esta vez, recuerda que tanto tu cabeza como la mía están en riesgo si te vuelves loco como la última vez.

\- Sí, lo siento - dije arrepentido y con una leve sonrisa.

Miré de reojo a Sakura y aún no podía asimilar mi partida, deseaba tanto que me quedara que el solo hecho de verme ir una vez más le dolía.

\- ¿De verdad nos dejas nuevamente? - me preguntó Sakura con esos ojos asombrados, mirándome directamente como pensé que lo haría. A pesar de que ya le había comentado mi decisión, al parecer aún no podía creerlo.

\- Sí. Tengo asuntos que ver y además es algo que necesito hacer para sentirme mejor conmigo mismo - dije, para tranquilizarla.

\- Pero…Tsunade-Sama dijo que ya pronto estaría listo el brazo a base de las células de Hashirama - no me sentía merecedor de algo así, debía cargar con esto como un símbolo de mis pecados.

\- Lo sé, pero debo ver cómo está el mundo. Todas las cosas que vi antes creo que puedo verlas de un modo diferente ahora, y no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad - vi que bajaba su rostro y luego noté que se ruborizaba un poco.

\- ¿Qué pasaría… si te dijera… que… me gustaría acompañarte? - sus ojos brillaron y suspiré al ver lo insistente que era.

De cierta forma sabía que diría eso, pero no la culpaba, yo también quiero estar a su lado, pero antes de eso debo sentirme digno de ella.

\- Este es mi camino a la redención, y no puedo involucrarte en mis pecados - suspiré.

Al abrir los ojos vi que mis palabras la desilusionaron, algo que me hizo sentir un poco de culpa y a la vez ternura.

Me acerqué a ella y con suavidad puse mis dedos en su frente, vi que me miró algo sorprendida, su boca se abrió levemente y miró como si yo fuera algún tipo de espejismo. Noté que se ruborizó y eso me hizo sonreír. Sí, era extraño que fuera tan lejos con ella al darle el mismo toque que hacía mi hermano conmigo, pero fue mi manera de expresar lo que ella significaba para mí.

Por fin lo comprendía y deseaba volver como nuevo junto a ella y a los demás para retomar nuevamente esto, pero como una persona totalmente diferente.

\- …

\- Te veré cuando regrese… - la miré a los ojos, queriendo grabarme cada facción de ella cuando tratara de conciliar el sueño al sentirme solo - ...Gracias - no me importó que Kakashi estuviera ahí, ya no sentía vergüenza y poco a poco el orgullo que tenía se fue de mi ser. Al ver que no llegué a ningún lugar con eso decidí cambiar para mejor, quizás… siguiendo aquel carisma de mi hermano.

 **...**

* * *

.

.

 _ **[Sasuke]**_

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que dejé la aldea, la idea de seguir avanzando en mi camino se hacía cada vez más y más eterna, aunque debo admitir que cada vez que pasaba por una aldea una nueva aventura me esperaba, las cuales siempre me ponían a prueba, sabía que debía cambiar parte de mi ser y ver las cosas diferente esta vez, donde antes veía odio ahora podía ver benevolencia, donde veía perdición ahora veía esperanza y donde había rencor ahora sentía el perdón.

Aún recuerdo cuando escuché a una niña gritar en medio del bosque, fui a ella sin dudar para defenderla de un oso y cuando lo hice me había dado cuenta de algo, que me importaba.

Hace tiempo atrás habría ignorado aquellos sonidos de alerta tan desgarradores, pero ahora eso era diferente y significaba que estaba cambiando lentamente mi manera de pensar y ver las cosas.

Completamente emergido en mis pensamientos no me había dado cuenta de que alguien estaba junto a mí, mirándome. Levanté una de mis cejas y observé a mi derecha de reojo.

\- Hola, ¿eres de aquí? - miré sin importancia a aquella mujer, era rubia y delgada, linda sin dudas.

\- No - continúe caminando, aún no era tiempo de detenerse, al menos no aquí.

\- Si deseas...puedo mostrarte el lugar - me sonrió, su figura se interpuso en mi camino y me detuve en seco - Me llamo Aiko.

La quedé mirando algo extrañado, no sabía por qué, pero su presencia me incomodaba, como si luchara con cierta desesperación por mi atención, algo que de verdad comenzaba a irritarme. Miré al cielo por un instante y sonreí al recordar a cierta persona persistente...

\- No, gracias - pasé de largo y solo suspiré.

\- Aún no sé tu nombre - la chica volvió a mi lado, ahora tomándome del brazo con demasiada confianza, me sentí incómodo y no pude evitar mirarla seriamente.

\- No quiero ser descortés, pero debo irme - sin mirarla me solté de su agarre y seguí caminando.

Lo último que escuché fue una pisoteada en el suelo y un chillido de su parte. No le di mayor importancia, las chicas nunca fueron lo mío antes, no tenía tiempo de pensar en nadie más, solo en Itachi y en mi venganza. O a decir verdad, las chicas que buscaban constante atención de mi parte lograban que las rechazara de inmediato y esta vez no sería la excepción. Además… tengo cosas más importantes en las que pensar ahora.

Pasé más allá del bosque y ahora me veía rodeado de maleza, por lo que tuve más cuidado y puse más atención al lugar.

\- Vaya, vaya, miren quien es - de inmediato tomé mi espada apuntando hacia él - Adelante, hazlo, veo que nuestra amistad no significó nada para ti - masculló, tomando el mango de su gran espada.

\- Suigetsu, no esperaba verte.

\- Claro que no - suspiró distraído - ¿De verdad me consideras tu enemigo? - sonrió, dejando ver sus dientes puntiagudos.

\- No, simplemente no te reconocí - suspiré un poco y guardé mi espada.

\- Has cambiado - dijo, acercándose a mí.

\- Intento hacerlo.

\- Ya veo - lo vi asentir - Esa chica era linda - él comenzó a caminar conmigo - Aún tienes ese don con las mujeres - rió - No puedo creer que la rechazaras - me codeó, algo que me tomó por sorpresa, yo solo continuaba mi camino sin mirarlo.

\- No me interesa ninguna mujer de aquí.

\- Ahh, con que la chica se encuentra en otro lugar - su voz misteriosa me hicieron ponerle atención.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Acabas de decir que las mujeres de _aquí_ no te interesan, por lo que eso significa que tu chica se encuentra en otro lugar… o aldea - me guiñó el ojo y yo solo mascullé algo irritado, mis mejillas comenzaron a arder y miré de inmediato a otro lado. Odiaría que él me viera así.

\- Puede ser... - susurré de manera que él no pudiera oírme.

De inmediato pensé en ella, cada vez que lo hacía me sentía acompañado y recordé las palabras que le dije antes de partir.

\- Karin estará devastada, esa mujer sí que estaba loca por ti - masculló.

\- ¿Karin?

\- Sí, espera - me detuvo con su mano - ¿De verdad fuiste tan distraído como para no notarlo? - no entendí mucho lo que quiso decirme, por lo que no respondí - Y yo que pensaba que lo hacías a propósito para hacerte el interesante - ambos continuamos caminando.

\- Te gusta - comenté al escucharlo una vez más sobre Karin.

\- ¿Qué?... ¿Ka-Karin?... Imposible, ni en un millón de años - eso me hizo sonreír un poco. La mayoría del tiempo esos dos siempre estaban peleando.

\- Solo digo que siempre la molestabas para tener contacto físico con ella, no puedes negarlo - me sentí con algo de confianza al decírselo y sonreí, pero me preocupé un poco al no escuchar respuesta - ¿Suigetsu?

\- Lo sé, patético, ¿no? - al verlo noté lo diferente que estaba, su postura ya no era tan segura y su cabeza estaba agachada - Traté en vano y aún no puedo hacerla cambiar de opinión - vi que hizo un gesto de disconformidad con la boca - Quizás sea muy difícil olvidar a esa persona que siempre quisiste - me miró algo serio y yo solo desvíe la mirada.

De inmediato pensé en Naruto y por su amor hacia Sakura. Me sentí algo incómodo al recordar todas nuestras conversaciones sobre ella y sobre mí cuando nunca le pregunté si él ya la había superado, lo que me recordó que debo mejorar mi empatía.

 **...**

* * *

\- …

\- En fin… sé que pronto encontraré a alguien, después de todo cuando te sientes solo por mucho tiempo comienzas a buscar en otros lados, ya sabes - Sasuke lo miró por unos momentos y de cierta forma le afectaron sus palabras.

Era algo que ya no podía evitar imaginarse, la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba divagando sobre cómo estaría y si ella aún esperaba su regreso; ya había pasado un año y medio desde su partida, por lo que la ansiedad de si saber si ya estaba con alguien o no lo comenzaba a carcomer lentamente.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.::::.**

 _ **...Continuará...**_

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?** :O

Ahora que Sasuke dejó la aldea las cosas se volverán más interesantes de ahora en adelante, ya que nos vamos acercando más y más al tan misterioso y ansiado viaje que ambos hicieron juntos, ¿qué creen que pasará? Espero sus comentarios al respecto.

Pero antes de que esto pase les dejaré un pequeño **_spoiler_** del capítulo que viene, si alguien es fan de la pareja NaruHina les gustará saber que hablaré de su relación, ya que a mi también me causó curiosidad sobre cómo se formó esta pareja, porque en la película _The Last_ no me lo dejó muy claro, además que fue muy rápido todo, bueno... el próximo capítulo está dedicado a ellos y en cómo Naruto comenzó a sentir amor hacia Hinata, también estará Sakura presente y una que otra sorpresa, así que espero que les agrade, ya que aún estoy dandole forma al siguiente capítulo :D

Espero que este les haya gustado y si es así me lo pueden hacer saber a través de un lindo review, leo cada uno de ellos y de verdad que eso me motiva mucho en seguir escribiendo para ustedes, es energía vital aunque ustedes no lo crean. Además, que se siente bien que algo que has hecho les guste a otros y te lo hagan saber :)

Sin más que decir...

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**

* * *

 ** __Kelly Anne Rose__**


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola mis queridas lectoras, por fin les traigo un nuevo capítulo! :D

Esta vez se centrará en la pareja NaruHina, ya que siento que en la película _The Last_ , al menos a mi, no me quedó muy claro cómo Naruto, mas que nada, se enamoró de Hinata cuando desde toda la serie y manga ha estado enamorado de Sakura. Bueno, he aquí mi teoría, espero que la disfruten, ya que tiene partes de la película y también parte de mi imaginación.

El capítulo lo tuve que dividir en dos partes, pero no se preocupen, la segunda parte trataré de subirla lo antes posible.

Quiero agradecer a cada una de ustedes, gracias por sus reviews, follows y favoritos y a aquellas que leen en anonimato, me llena de felicidad saber que les gusta mi fic y sepan que leo cada comentario que me dejan ^u^ me gusta mucho saber lo que piensan de la historia y que comenten sus partes favoritas.

 _ ***** Cabe decir que los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es de mi creación._

Sin más que decir, las dejó y espero que disfruten.

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **.::::.**

* * *

 _ **Naruto-Hinata**_

 _ **Parte I**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[Naruto]**_

El día entero estuvo lleno de entrenamiento, estaba acostumbrado a que los niños y adolescentes se me acercaran para pedir consejos y algo de entrenamiento. Me gustaba ver la vitalidad y luminosidad en sus rostros cada vez que aprendían algo nuevo que pronto se terminó en una costumbre, pero aun así no me importaba, eso me daba tiempo para distraerme y dejar de pensar cosas que jamás se volverían realidad.

Miré hacia arriba y vi como los árboles de cerezo se movían con ayuda del viento desprendiendo uno que otro pétalo alrededor. De inmediato pensé en ella.

Había pasado ya un buen tiempo desde que Sasuke se fue de la aldea, dejándola sola y con algún tipo de esperanza que solo ella conocía, a pesar de que nuestra amistad creció mucho con el tiempo aún era reservada en algunas cosas.

A veces nos veíamos como otras no, en muchas ocasiones me pregunté si estaba bien respecto a su partida, como otras simplemente trataba de alejarme de ella para sacarla de mi mente, estaba seguro que mis sentimientos por ella ya se habían ido desde el momento en que el teme había confesado sus sentimientos, pero es difícil callar al corazón cuando haz sentido lo mismo desde que tienes uso de razón.

Siempre al verla me decía a mi mismo que ya tenía dueño, pero siempre fallaba un poco al notar que el corazón se me disparaba al verla sonreír. Y como si fuera parte de un juego cruel del destino allí venía ella, agotada pero feliz. Su tiempo completo estaba dedicado a sanar niños y personas de todas las edades, sin duda se había convertido en la mejor ninja médico de Konoha.

\- Naruto, que bueno verte - me sonrió y le sonreí de vuelta.

\- Hola, Sakura-chan, largo día, ¿no?

\- Demasiado, pero es viernes y pienso celebrar un poco. He estado tanto tiempo en el hospital que solo pienso en pacientes y curaciones, tengo que despejar la mente.

\- Tengo algo de ramen en mi casa, tal vez podremos conversar un poco.

\- ¿Ramen? ¿En tu casa? - al ver la expresión en su cara sentí algo de nervios - Probablemente debamos limpiar todo antes de poder comer y no tengo ganas de limpiar, Naruto...

\- Ya no soy como antes - me rasqué la cabeza al salir descubierto de mi mentira, a decir verdad me conoce más que nunca.

\- Podríamos...

\- Sakura-san - un hombre de no mas de 23 años se nos acercó - Hola - lucía nervioso.

\- Ryuji-san... ¿Pasa algo?

\- No... No - el hombre parecía tan rojo como un tomate - La verdad me preguntaba si no tenías nada que hacer hoy...

\- ¿Te refieres a una cita?

Sakura-chan seguía igual de directa, aunque me sorprendió que no se sonrojara, algo extraño, de seguro si hubiera sido el teme hubiera aceptado antes de que él pronunciara palabra alguna.

En esos momentos preferí retirarme y partir a mi casa.

\- Nos vemos entonces, Saku-

\- ¿Donde vas? - me detuvo de la muñeca - Lo siento Ryuji-san, pero le prometí a mi amigo estar con él, hace mucho que no lo veo.

\- Entiendo - vi que sus hombros dejaron de estar tensos y sentí algo de pena por el sujeto ante el rechazo, aunque admito que me gustó un poco - Bueno, que tengas buena noche, Sakura-san.

Vi que ambos se despidieron con una sonrisa y luego partimos hacia el departamento de Sakura-chan.

\- ¿Por qué lo rechazaste?

\- Ah, Naruto, aún no entiendes nada, ¿no? - sonrió un poco y me empujó - Solo digamos que no estoy para citas ahora.

\- Ya veo...

\- Tengo un par de botellas en mi departamento, necesito despejarme, Naruto. No sabes lo agotador que es tener gente una y otra y otra vez - suspiró con cansancio - No me mal interpretes, pero ser médico tiene sus desventajas.

Y así siguió durante todo el camino hasta su hogar, me gustaba escucharla, aunque a veces resultaba abrumador, me di cuenta con el tiempo que las mujeres hablaban mucho más de lo que pensé. Desde que me volví popular con las chicas había descubierto lo mucho que hablaban hasta el punto de aburrirme, pero ese no era problema, simplemente hacia oídos sordos hasta que pararan de parlotear, lo que normalmente acababa después de unas horas.

Sakura-chan me hizo pasar y me senté en el sofá mientras ella sacaba un par de botellas y vasos.

\- ¿No tienes ramen? Muero de hambre.

\- Si tengo, han sido mis fieles compañeros desde que empecé a trabajar en el hospital - de una estantería la vi sacar dos envases de ramen instantáneo.

\- Gracias, Sakura-chan, moría de hambre.

La vi acercarse con un hervidor y puso el agua en ambos envases, el olor a ramen no tardó en invadir mi olfato.

\- Me siento como tú ahora, casi todos los días como ramen, bueno, mas en las noches que en el día. Ino siempre me trae almuerzo - sonrió, vaya que lucía hermosa cuando sonreía.

Continuamos comiendo hasta que sin saberlo comenzamos a recordar viejos tiempos, la conversación variaba de tema y con ello dejamos el ramen para comenzar a beber, a pesar de que no bebía frente a alguna mujer presente, con Sakura-chan era diferente y agradable. Aunque luego de cinco vasos de sake la conversación alegre cambió a una más nostálgica y triste.

\- Siempre supe que lo traerías de vuelta, aunque admito que pensé que una vez juntos volveríamos a ser el equipo de antes.

\- Ya conoces al teme, además, le vendrá bien algo de aire para que le oxigene la cabeza.

Noté que rió a carcajadas y también me di cuenta de lo enrojecida que estaba su nariz.

\- Sí, tal vez sea para mejor - sus ojos verdes estaban levemente enrojecidos y a la vez cansados, quizás ella no tuviera mucho aguante para el alcohol.

\- Será mejor que me vaya, debe ser tarde.

\- ¿Irte? - ella se puso a mi lado y se acurrucó en mi brazo, rodeándolo - Aún no... Al menos no aún.

Cierto fuego caló mis huesos y de inmediato algo en mí se puso en alerta. Esto no estaba bien, ¿pero por qué demonios no podía hacer algo al respecto?

\- Sakura-chan, debes descansar - traté de levantarla y en ese momento al verla tan cerca de mí mi corazón se detuvo.

\- Lo extraño, sabes... A veces... Solo aveces me preguntaba si esto que siento lo hubiera sentido por... por ti... - su voz claramente estaba afectada por el alcohol, pero a pesar de saberlo no podía hacer nada mas que mirarla - Míranos, ambos solteros, sufriendo por quien nos ignora.

\- Sakura-chan, sabes que el teme ya...

\- ¿Y dónde está ahora? - sus ojos comenzaron a derramar una que otra lágrima mientras se aferraba a mi pecho. Al escucharla sollozar mi lado protector surgió y la abracé tan fuerte como pude - Naruto... Naruto... - mis fuerzas por controlarme se hacían más débiles a medida que la escuchaba - Estoy tan segura que si no fuera por esto que siento... - me miró directamente a los ojos y sus manos posaron mis mejillas - ...tú me harías feliz...

Suspiré con pesar, tal vez el alcohol la estaba haciendo actuar de esta manera y aunque me agradara la idea no podría traicionar a Sasuke. No estando consciente de todo esto.

\- No sabes lo que dices, estás... borracha - susurré, temiendo un poco de que la palabra la enfureciera, sin embargo, para mi sorpresa, sonrió.

\- Es tan solo que a veces me siento tan sola... - susurraba mientras me acariciaba - Tan... deshecha... ¿Sabes lo que se siente estar así? Esperarlo sin saber nada de él, de sus sentimientos...

Claro que lo sabía, su dolor siempre se hacia personal al verla tan triste por él, y a la vez también afloraban mis propias emociones hacia ella, sentimientos que aún no dejaban tranquilo a mi corazón.

\- Sí, sé perfectamente lo que se siente, porque la causa de mi dolor está frente a mi - la sacudí levemente de los hombros para hacerla volver en sí, sus ojos me miraron con sorpresa - Sakura-chan, por favor, déjame llevarte a la cama para que descanses antes de que pierda el poco control que tengo sobre m...

Pero sus labios me silenciaron, nada pude hacer para impedirlo, se acercó a mi con tanta urgencia y rapidez que no pude anticipar nada. Su boca tocó la mía por varios segundos hasta que ella dejó de besarme para luego desvanecerse en mis brazos.

Había tomado demasiado y todo por culpa del trabajo y también por la tristeza que sentía al no tener noticias de Sasuke.

Mi corazón trataba de calmarse para comenzar a actuar, una parte de mi disfrutó aquel beso y otra repudió aquella muestra como un acto de traición hacia mi amigo, y la amistad era mucho más importante para mi. No podía traicionar a Sasuke, jamás lo haría y menos ahora.

Por lo que traté de alejar nuevamente estos sentimientos y con la mente fría puse a Sakura-chan en su cama. Le saqué sus zapatos y la tapé con las frazadas.

Mientras tanto me dediqué en ordenar el living para mantener la mente ocupada y así poder dormir algo en el sillón. Después de todo, esto solo había sido un malentendido y nada mas.

 **...**

* * *

 _ **[Sakura]**_

Mi cabeza dolía, la luz radiante del sol me calaba los ojos y apenas podía ponerme en pie. Lo primero que hice fue beber una vaso de agua y luego bañarme para ver si la resaca se iba.

A medida que el agua tibia descendía por mi cuerpo vi imágenes pasar por mi cabeza de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Todo era felicidad hasta que de repente vi que me acerqué tanto a Sasuke hasta el punto de besarlo. Me sentí extrañada por un momento, no había sabido nada de él desde que dejó la aldea, por lo que verlo no se sintió bien.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos hasta que recordé con asombro y vergüenza que a quien había besado fue a...

\- Naruto... - musité sin poder creerlo.

Salí de la ducha algo alterada y cuando terminé de vestirme salí de mi habitación. Para mi sorpresa estaba todo ordenado y en el sillón yacía Naruto, durmiendo y roncando.

Lo miré extrañada pensando en qué decirle, me sentía tan mal conmigo misma que solo podía inquietarme con lo que él pensaría de mi ahora con esto.

Ni si quiera podía tocarlo ante lo que había ocurrido, por lo que sin mas tosí tan fuerte que el ruido lo hizo levantarse de un salto.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Dónde? ¿Ah? - murmuraba somnoliento hasta que sus dormilones ojos azules encontraron los míos - ¿Sakura-chan? ¿Cómo estás? - me preguntó con normalidad mientras se restregaba los ojos.

\- Naruto... Este, ¿recuerdas lo que pasó anoche?

\- ¿Anoche? - pensó un poco mientras se acomodaba y se sentó derecho y frente a mi. Después de un rato de silencio su ceño de arrugó un poco y ahora sus ojos me calaron con seriedad - Me besaste.

\- Con que pasó de verdad - suspiré apenada - Naruto yo... Lo siento tanto no sé que me pasó, por un momento pensé que eras... - lo vi asentir con decepción y miró al suelo - No fue mi intención.

\- Descuida, fue un momento de debilidad, también lo lamento por no haberte detenido a tiempo. Creo que siempre quise saber lo que se sentía - sonrió con pesar - Siento que besé a una hermana - sonrió ampliamente - No hay problema, no volverá a pasar.

No pude decir palabra y tan solo lo abracé, sin duda él siempre fue mi amigo, y a pesar de saber sus sentimientos hacia mi no podía alejarlo de mi lado, sin él me sentiría aún mas sola.

\- Creo que con el tiempo te darás cuenta que lo que sientes por mi es solo un capricho, no amor de verdad.

\- A veces quiero convencerme de que así es - asintió - Bien, creo que iré a entrenar.

\- ¿No deseas desayunar antes?

\- No, estoy bien - me puso una mano en mi hombro y me lo apretó suavemente - Sasuke volverá, sé que será así.

\- Naruto...

\- Adiós, Sakura-chan - se despidió sin necesidad de que le abriera la puerta y dio saltos hasta desaparecer en el camino.

Sé que había sido un poco hiriente con él y estaba segura de que no volvería a verlo por un buen tiempo hasta que las heridas de su corazón sanaran por completo, pero a pesar de eso sabía que sería lo mejor.

 **...**

* * *

.

.

Era un día caluroso en Konoha, la gente yacía en sus casas debido al intenso calor, menos un chico de cabello rubio que corría de un lado a otro en busca de un escondite.

Sus mejillas estaban rojas y el sudor caía desde su frente. Naruto dobló en una esquina y se escondió de varias mujeres que lo estaban persiguiendo. Suspiró aliviado al ver que las féminas por fin se fueron y saltó hasta el techo para devolverse a su casa, pero la figura de sus compañeras a lo lejos hizo que desviara su camino.

\- En serio Hinata, deberías acercártele y listo - la alentaba - Naruto no es introvertido, te aceptará una cita a comer de inmediato antes de que termines la palabra ramen - rió Sakura.

\- S-Sí, pero soy muy tímida para preguntarle, Sakura-san - comentó ella sonrojada.

\- Eso lo sé - suspiró Sakura - Pero te ayudaré en ello.

\- ¿A-Ayudarme?... ¿Cómo? - preguntó intrigada.

\- Pues... - pensó - Haré todo lo que pueda para ayudarlos a que estén solos - le guiñó el ojo - Una vez que logre hacer eso lo demás queda en ti, ¿crees poder hacerlo?

\- Mmmm, sí, creo que sí - sonrió.

\- ¡Bien! - sonrió Sakura.

\- ¡Hola, chicas! - Naruto apareció detrás de ambas, abrazándolas - ¿Les molesta si estoy con ustedes por un momento?

\- Claro que no - dijo Sakura, alejando su mano que estaba sobre su hombro para que a Hinata no le dieran celos. Naruto la miró algo sorprendido ante lo que hizo - ¿Qué hay de ti, Hinata?

\- Ah..., no - se ruborizó de inmediato.

Naruto asintió y cuando Sakura se alejó un poco de él, Naruto dejó de abrazar a Hinata y tomó algo de distancia también.

\- ¿Qué les parece si vamos por ram...?

\- ¿¡Ramen!? ¡Sí! - exclamó Naruto saboreándose, a pesar de su edad aún no cambiaba ese gusto en particular.

\- Bien, vamos - sonrió Sakura tratando de dejar a Naruto y a Hinata solos.

\- Eh... Ah... Na-Naruto-Kun - susurró Hinata con inseguridad.

\- ¿Mm? ¿Sucede algo, Hinata? - preguntó él, algo distraído.

\- ¿Uh?... No, claro que no - negó ella con la cabeza - Yo... te gustaría que...

\- ¿Eh? - Naruto se acercó más a ella para tratar de escucharla mejor, pero a Hinata se le fue la respiración al verlo tan cerca y se puso roja hasta mas no poder - ¿Hinata? - Naruto la sacudió levemente para que volviera en sí.

\- Acabo de ordenar, estará todo en unos minu... - Sakura los miró a ambos con intriga - ¿Qué pasó?

\- No lo sé, me estaba hablando cuando empezó a sentirse mal. Ve por algo de agua, Sakura-chan.

\- Sí.

\- Na-Naruto-Kun - musitaba, luego volvió a cerrar los ojos, desmayándose. Naruto la miró extrañado y con fuerza la tomó en brazos para dejarla en una silla.

\- Aquí está el agua - Sakura se sentó junto a ellos mientras esperaban el pedido.

\- Olvídalo, se quedó dormida - dijo Naruto con una sonrisa - Es algo extraña.

\- Lo extraño es lindo, ¿no crees? - preguntó Sakura.

\- ¿Lindo?...mmm, sí. Hinata es muy linda, bueno... tú también lo eres, Sakura-chan - sonrió levemente sonrojado.

\- Uhh... Sí, claro - bufó ella sin ánimos.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? - Naruto la miró intrigado.

\- Si fuera lo suficientemente bonita... - hizo una pausa - No, no entenderías - Sakura abrió la botella de agua y bebió un sorbo.

\- ¿Entender qué? ¿Qué aún sigues enamorada de él? - la voz de Naruto cambió a una más áspera - No soy un tonto - esta vez su semblante fue serio.

\- No dije que lo fueras.

\- No, pero tu tono de voz sí - manifestó, algo herido.

\- Lo siento...

\- No lo estés - su voz se suavizó - Sé que nunca sentirás lo que yo siento por ti - murmuró.

Los platos de ramen llegaron y Naruto sonrió levemente.

\- ¿Qué?... Naruto yo...

En esos momentos Hinata comenzó a parpadear, empezando a despertarse.

\- No es necesario Sakura-chan. Tan solo pensé que... ya sabes, por todo lo que pasamos quizás tu cambiarías de opinión algún día… fui un poco tonto al creer que después de todo este tiempo dejarías de quererlo - Naruto comenzó a comer, aunque ya no estaba tan feliz como antes.

\- No quise darte falsas esperanzas... - musitó ella con tristeza. Jamás se le ocurrió por la cabeza que él seguiría interesado en ella.

\- No es tu culpa, fue mi error, pero creo que ahora debo aceptar la realidad y no dar marcha atrás. A pesar de alejarme de ti siento que flaqueo al verte - sonrió - Pero no volverá a suceder…

Hinata miró su plato apenada, el dolor de Naruto se volvió en el suyo y desechó rápidamente la idea de comenzar a coquetear con él cuando su corazón le pertenecía a otra.

\- Lo siento.

\- Sakura-chan - manifestó él de forma cortante, no le gustaba dar lastima - Lo único que quiero de ahora en adelante es verte feliz, sé muy bien que yo no seré esa persona, pero...sea quien sea será alguien afortunado de tenerte y quiero que sepas que puedes seguir confiando en mi - sonrió con amargura - Aunque por ahora necesito algo de tiempo. A pesar de haberme alejado de ti, siento que no es suficiente aún.

Naruto aún tenía sentimientos hacia ella, a veces eran fuertes, como cuando la tenía cerca de él o cuando pasaban tiempo juntos, o como otras veces esos sentimientos iban desapareciendo poco a poco. Pero al tenerla cerca su corazón siempre comenzaba a latirle con fuerza, lo que no le permitía dejarla ir a pesar de querer hacerlo.

\- Gracias, Naruto - unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y lo abrazó por unos segundos.

Naruto se sorprendió ante el gesto y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y luego tomó distancia. Si seguía prolongando ese abrazo le sería aun más difícil de dejarla ir, ya lo intentó una vez y falló, no deseaba flaquear ahora.

\- Oh, Hinata - dijo Naruto al verla despierta - ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- B-Bien... - dijo sin ánimos.

\- Que bueno, adelante come, te hará bien - sonrió Naruto.

\- Sí...

Los minutos pasaron y la conversación se hizo grata a pesar del momento incómodo que pasaron. Hinata no dejaba de mirar a Naruto mientras que Sakura trataba de alentarla para que hablara con él.

Naruto le sonreía y por lo menos no la trataba con indiferencia, Sakura sabía que podría haber algo entre ellos dos, después de todo Hinata jamás renunciaría a él, como ella con Sasuke.

\- Bien, debo irme - dijo Naruto, levantándose de su silla.

\- Sí, yo también me iré - dijo Sakura, asintiéndole a Hinata para que aprovechara de unírsele a Naruto - Naruto, podrías llevar a Hinata contigo, ya que ambos irán por la misma dirección.

\- Ah… sí, ¿tú no vendrás?

\- No, debo hacer unos asuntos antes de irme a casa, los veré pronto, adiós - tras decir esto ella salió casi corriendo del lugar.

Naruto la miró extrañado y luego miró a Hinata.

\- Bueno, vamos.

Hinata asintió y caminó cerca de él, le gustaba el hecho de estar a solas con él, su presencia era tan tranquila y además olía tan bien que Hinata se sentía muy feliz.

Naruto la miró de reojo y sonrió al verla mejor.

\- ¿Sigues practicando con tu hermana, Hinata? - preguntó él.

\- ¡Ah! - exclamó algo asustada ante el repentino comentario - S-Sí, aunque… mi hermana es mucho mejor que yo.

\- ¿Mejor que tú? Eso suena imposible - sonrió - Aún recuerdo la manera en como peleaste cuando trataste de defenderme.

Aquel comentario la hizo ruborizarse, luego respiró hondo para controlar su posible desmayo.

\- Gracias… Naruto-kun. Yo solo… solo me preocupo por ti - Naruto enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Por mi? - sonrió algo alagado - ¿Por qué?

\- Eh… Bueno pues… pues yo… - tragó saliva con dificultad y respiró hondo - Yo…

\- ¡Chicas, ahí está! - exclamaron un montón de mujeres que apuntaron a Naruto.

\- Ay, no… - masculló algo molesto - Hinata, te veré en un rato, debo desaparecer por ahora - ella asintió con tristeza y caminó hacia otro lugar mientras Naruto corría a toda velocidad.

.

.

Hinata se devolvió a su casa algo apenada, le molestaba que Naruto tuviera tantas admiradoras por todo el lugar, más aún cuando nadie lo notó, excepto ella, que de un principio creyó en él y de lo que era capaz.

Además, el hecho de que Naruto aún continuara sintiendo sentimientos por Sakura la hacían sentirse más intranquila, cuestionándose si esos sentimientos se irían poco a poco o tal vez nunca ¿Qué sería de ella si esos sentimientos jamás se fueran…?

La respuesta quedó al aire por varios minutos, pero tal y como lo hacía Sakura ella debía ser persistente, solo así podría llamar la atención de Naruto. Lo cual resultaba difícil, ya que Naruto era muy distraído la mayoría del tiempo.

\- ¿Otra vez pensativa, hermana? - Hinata dio un salto en su silla - No quise asustarte - sonrió Hanabi.

\- Descuida - Hinata se puso un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja y se sirvió una taza de té.

\- Odio verte así por él - comentó su hermana.

\- ¿Tam….También lo sabes? - se ruborizó.

\- Esto sonará algo extraño, y también raro - rió - Pero la mayoría del tiempo yo te observaba y me daba cuenta de que siempre mirabas a Naruto - Hinata se sorprendió y dejo escapar un suspiro - No te des por vencida, tú no eres así.

\- ¿Qué debería hacer? - esa pregunta fue dirigida más a ella que para su hermana.

\- Esforzarte mas, él es muy distraído… lo más probable es que aún no se dé cuenta de lo que pase a su alrededor, después de todo es hombre - sonrió la pequeña.

\- A pesar de ser tan pequeña sabes muchas cosas, Hanabi - sonrió algo sonrojada.

\- Soy muy observadora, que es diferente - rió.

\- Tienes razón… debo dejar de ser tan tímida… daré lo mejor de mí para que él me note - dijo ella haciéndose ánimos.

.

.

 _ **[Hinata]**_

Hanabi me dio el incentivo que necesitaba, por lo que comencé a ver la forma correcta de declarar mi amor a Naruto. Sí, tal vez él aún tenía sentimientos por Sakura-san, pero tenía esperanzas de que si yo actuaba a tiempo lograría entrar en su corazón.

Primero pensé en regalarle chocolates, era una buena cocinera y estaba segura de que le encantarían, pero luego pensé que a él le gustaba más que nada el ramen y además no sería la única persona que le regalaría chocolates, sus fans siempre le daban cosas al verlo.

Volví a pensar en otra cosa, otra opción sería entregarle una carta diciéndole todo lo que sentía por él… no, no creo que sea muy bueno, tal vez ni si quiera la lea y también era un regalo muy común.

Suspiré nuevamente y fue ahí cuando recordé hace mucho tiempo atrás nuestro primer encuentro. Ambos éramos pequeños cuando él me defendió de unos niños. Vaya que fue valiente, y debido a eso le costó la bufanda que tenía en ese momento. Una roja muy bonita, la cual tenía de recuerdo.

Sí, le haría con gusto una, puede que eso le recuerde aquel entonces cuando hablamos por primera vez, pero no tenía lana para hacerla, por lo que debería ir de inmediato a la tienda temprano por la mañana.

 **...**

* * *

.

.

Era temprano en la aldea y Hinata salió de inmediato desde su casa hasta la mejor tienda que vendía lanas. Eligió varios estambres rojos de lana muy tersa para comenzar su bufanda ese mismo día. Necesitaba comenzar desde ya para terminarla en el menor tiempo posible y así no dilatar más su confesión de amor, había pasado un buen tiempo desde que lo hizo la primera vez sin resultados, por lo que esta vez debía ser mejor.

\- ¡Hinata!

\- Sakura-san - Hinata se sorprendió y apretó un poco más su bolsa que contenía las lanas.

\- Vaya, ¿comenzaras a tejer? Qué bonito - sonrió ella al ver que dejaba la tienda.

\- Haré una bufanda - dijo Hinata con voz tímida.

\- Mmm, ya veo - Sakura la miró de forma confidencial, haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara levemente.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó algo inquieta.

\- ¡Esfuérzate mucho, Hinata! - Sakura colocó sus brazos en sus hombros y la miró fijamente - Es un regalo para él, ¿verdad? - Hinata no dijo nada y solo se ruborizó - Ven, vamos por un café - dijo por fin. Al llegar a la pequeña cafetería comenzaron a conversar tranquilamente, Hinata era una de sus amigas después de Ino, claro que ahora Ino estaba más ocupada con la florería y también con Sai, por lo que no la veía mucho - Últimamente Naruto se ha vuelto más popular que antes - comentó ella.

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó, a pesar de que ya lo había notado.

\- Incluso vienen de otras villas para sacarse fotos con él.

\- Ahh… - suspiró desanimada debido a la competencia.

\- No te sientas mal, la mayoría de las chicas son pequeñas, además… entre nosotras, a los hombres no les gustan sentirse perseguidos - le guiñó el ojo - Te lo digo porque yo también aprendí la lección - ella bebió un poco de su tazón - Apresúrate con la bufanda y veras que las cosas entre ustedes darán frutos - sonrió ella.

\- E-Esta bien - su mirada aún lucía algo triste, por lo que Sakura se molestó un poco con su actitud.

\- Vamos Hinata, deja esa disposición y confía más en ti misma.

\- S-Sí - dijo poco convencida, era difícil lidiar con tanta competencia.

\- Como amiga de él sé perfectamente lo distraído que puede ser, solo debes acercártele y decirle lo que sientes. Naruto la mayoría del tiempo piensa en otras cosas, pero sé que él siente algo por ti muy en el fondo de su corazón - comentó Sakura - Solo… tiene miedo al rechazo.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Por su puesto, ambos han sido demasiado tímidos con el otro. Es como si él estuviera esperando a que tú des el primer paso, pero como ninguno empieza pues… ya ves como todo termina.

\- Ya veo… - Hinata hizo memoria de las primeras veces que intentó acercársele.

\- Bien, confió en ti, Hinata. El viernes por la noche nos juntaremos todos a comer a Ichiraku, te veo ahí ¿sí?

Hinata asintió y salió junto con Sakura para luego comenzar a tejer la bufanda.

.

.

Los días pasaron y Hinata ya había terminado justo a tiempo la bufanda. Primero la revisó de que no tuviera ninguna imperfección, luego de eso la envolvió con cuidado en una bolsa para salir disparada de su habitación.

 _ **[Hinata]**_

Bien, puse mi corazón y mi alma en esto, estoy segura que mis sentimientos llegaran a Naruto-kun. Me detuve apenas a centímetros de abrir la puerta de mi casa y comencé a dudar.

¿Pero y si fallo y mis sentimientos no le llegan? Me devolví algo apenada, después de todo ya era muy tarde para entregársela.

No, debo dárselo esta noche. Partí otra vez hacia la puerta, pero nuevamente mis piernas flaquearon y me devolví. Es demasiado tarde, mejor mañana…

¡Debe ser esta noche!

No, mejor mañana.

\- Date prisa y dile lo que sientes - la voz suave de mi hermana me sorprendió.

\- ¡Hanabi! - la reproché un poco - ¿Por qué no dijiste que estabas aquí? - qué vergüenza mi hermana me vio hacer todo este espectáculo de indecisión, debo lucir como una tonta.

\- Es divertido verte loca de amor - sonrió.

\- No deberías hablar esas cosas, no tiene nada de divertido - la reproché con seriedad, pero mi estómago rugió justo en ese instante, haciendo sonreír a mi hermana. Vaya vergüenza.

\- Él se reirá de ti si tu estómago gruñe mientras le confiesas tu amor - dijo divertida.

\- Pero yo no confesaré nada - sus palabras me pusieron nerviosa y salí corriendo de inmediato, abriendo la puerta para escapar de aquella vergüenza. A pesar de que muchos lo supieran no me acostumbraba a que me lo dijeran en la cara, aún era tímida como para reconocerlo tan a la ligera.

Estaba cerca de llegar a Ichiraku cuando lo vi. Lucía guapo como siempre, los nervios me invadieron y tomé algo de aire para tranquilizarme.

\- Hinata, ven, acompáñanos - Sakura me dio su lugar para estar a su lado, algo que agradecí mentalmente.

\- Yo invito esta noche - su voz me hizo ponerme nerviosa, pero recobre el valor justo a tiempo. Ya comenzaba a tener más confianza en mí misma, debía hacerlo si quería que todo esto funcionara - Acompáñanos Hinata - oírlo me devolvió el alma al cuerpo y asentí encantada, pero cuando me estaba acercando unas niñas me interrumpieron el paso.

\- ¡Naruto-senpai!

\- Oh, son ustedes. Gracias por los regalos - vaya… todas le dan regalos… ahora qué me hará especial a mi si recibe regalos todos los días… - Pidan lo que quieran, hoy invito.

Además las invita a comer… ya no me siento para nada de especial. Tal vez esto fue una decisión muy precipitada de mi parte. Me sentí peor cuando escuché a una de ella hablarle nuevamente, y él aún no volvía a su asiento. Creo que lo mejor sería irme y volver otro día.

Tomé la bolsa y me bajé de la silla para devolverme a mi casa.

\- ¡Hinata!

\- ¿Qué pasó? - Naruto me miró extrañado.

\- Lo siento, en realidad estoy muy llena - mentí.

\- Acompáñala - escuché a Sakura.

\- ¿Hasta su casa? ¿Por qué?

\- Hmp, no debes dejar que una joven camine sola de noche, podría pasarle algo - la escuché decir algo molesta.

\- Hinata es muy fuerte, nadie en la aldea se metería con ella - lo que pensaba, Naruto-kun aún no me ve de la misma forma que yo a él.

Comencé a correr como si con eso dejara mis problemas atrás.

\- ¡Hinata! - me llamó, pero seguí avanzando - Si que eres idiota - fue lo último que la oí decir.

Deje de correr al doblar en una esquina, y al mirar a mi izquierda vi a Sakura que se unió a mi lado.

\- Sakura-san - dije sin ánimos.

\- Ahh… él no puede ser mas idiota - comentó, mirándome de reojo - Ibas a darle la bufanda, ¿verdad? - asentí - No te preocupes Hinata, ten confianza.

\- Gracias… ¿Pero por qué te preocupas tanto?

\- ¿Eh? Bueno… - note que su rostro se ensombreció y miró al suelo algo apenada. Lo más probable era que estuviera pensando en Sasuke-kun - Bueno, debemos apoyarnos.

Sakura se despidió de mí y eso me dejó pensando más y más, la forma en que Sakura-san se esforzaba por los sentimientos que tenía por Sasuke era de verdad admirable y eso que con él habían pasado cosas peores que Naruto y yo. Si ella podía serle fiel con esa insistencia y ese amor que le tenía para continuar conquistando su corazón, pues yo también podía.

Al llegar a mi casa me devolví corriendo y comencé a ensayar en voz alta lo que le diría. Debía sonar bien, relajada y no desesperada. Además, debía decir todo lo que sentía en un límite de tiempo. Algo como…

\- Naruto-kun. Siempre me he fijado en ti sin que lo supieras. Pero de ahora en adelante, quiero por siempre… permanecer a tu lado. Así que por eso tejí esto con todo mi corazón. Por favor, ¡acepta esto como muestra de mi amor! - hice una pausa y quise seguir, debía salir bien - Muy bien lo haré de nuevo. Naruto kun…

\- ¡Hinata! - ay… que sucede… ¿De verdad él está detrás de mí? Escuché pasos y me di vuelta.

\- Buenas noches - ¿buenas noches? estoy demasiado nerviosa.

\- Pero si nos vimos antes en Ichiraku.

\- Tienes razón - sonreí, pero al ver su bufanda puesta con tanto orgullo mi corazón se rompió. Ahora no tiene sentido de que se la entregue si ya tiene una - Que bufanda tan linda.

\- Eh, sí - tocó su bufanda con aprecio y me sentí fatal y para mas remate mi estómago arruinó todo, sonando vivazmente cuando se creó un silencio entre los dos. Por suerte él me sonrió, aunque yo casi muero al sentir todo mi rostro rojo - Veo que tienes hambre, si deseas comer me sobró un poco de ramen en mi casa…

De tan solo imaginarme estando en su casa a solas sentí un fuerte escalofrío recorrer todo mi cuerpo, mis mejillas comenzaban a arder y mis piernas temblaron levemente.

\- Con permiso - lo único a lo que atiné fue a huir.

\- ¿Pero no querías hablar conmigo, Hinata? ¡Oye, Hinata!

Necesitaba estar a solas un rato, necesitaba pensar con claridad todo esto y tan pronto vi los juegos infantiles de un pequeño parque me detuve. Me dirigí a uno de los juegos y me senté, pensando.

Me pregunto quién se la habrá dado, sea quien sea se nota que ahora se ve feliz y si él lo está… yo también lo estaré.

Traté de sentirme feliz por él, pero fue en vano, mi corazón dolía de solo pensar en que estaría enamorado de otra mujer y mis lágrimas cayeron sin poder controlarlas.

\- Estás mojando tu bufanda.

\- Ya no la necesito.

\- Entonces me la llevaré.

Aquello me tomó por sorpresa y vi que un hombre se acercaba lentamente hacia a mi, a pesar de lucir sereno y amistoso algo en mi interior me decia que no debía sentirme a salvo.

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- Me llamo Toneri y he venido por ti.

¿Qué? ¿Por mi? El pánico me invadió y me sentí vulnerable cuando otro sujeto me sujetó, fue en ese momento en que las cosas las vi pasar demasiado rápido para mi gusto y a pesar de sentirme aterrada sentía que no estaba sola.

Naruto había venido por mi, podía escucharlo a lo lejos mientras me llevaban, podía sentir su voz y su fuerza alrededor, pero al momento de caer mi cuerpo pesaba y las fuerzas me habían abandonado en el momento en que aquel sujeto hizo algo en mi para debilitarme. Pero la suerte estaba de mi lado y a pesar de que mi regalo se había arruinado él me salvó y fue tras de mi.

Pero todo esto no debía alegrarme, ya que Toneri significaba una amenaza tanto para la tierra como para mi.

.

.

Luego de aquel incidente que pasó en la aldea nada fue igual, a pesar de que haya tenido un momento con Naruto-kun el hecho de que hayan secuestrado esa misma noche a mi hermana me hizo olvidar casi todo pensamiento de él y en mis sentimientos. Había fallado como hermana mayor y eso me dolía enormemente.

Durante la mañana asistí junto a los demás a la oficina del Hokage para escuchar sobre la misión, a pesar de que estaba al lado de Naruto-kun mis nervios, para mi sorpresa, yacían controlados.

\- Su nueva misión ahora es rescatar a Hyuga Hanabi, trabajaran en equipos de cuatro liderados por Shikamaru. También le permito a Hinata a integrarse al grupo.

\- Muchas Gracias.

Apenas se nos dio la instrucción para la misión salimos de inmediato en búsqueda de mi hermana y a pesar de estar preocupada por ella, estaba levemente emocionada de que en esta misión estaría más cerca de él que nunca, por lo que quizás tendría más oportunidades para decirle lo que calla mi corazón.

 **.**

* * *

 **.::::.**

 _ **...Continuará...**_

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy?

Espero que les haya gustado, la segunda parte de este capítulo será subida en la brevedad, a lo más en unos días, ya que aún debo redactarla porque el capítulo era demasiado largo como para subirlo entero, pero prometo no demorarme tanto :D

Si les gustó la primera parte ustedes ya saben como hacérmelo saber, leo cada review y me pone muy contenta saber lo que les produce la historia :) y agradezco a aquellas que siempre se dan el tiempo de dejarme un comentario.

En fin, no daré muchos spoilers esta vez, pero espero que la primera parte les haya dado algo de intriga, ya que en el siguiente capítulo veremos lo que piensa Naruto y cómo llego a enamorarse de la princesa del Byakugan.

¡Nos leemos pronto! :D

* * *

 _ **_Kelly Anne Rose_**_


	7. Chapter 7

¡Lo prometido llegó!

He aquí la continuación de la primera parte y final del capítulo seis, les recomiendo leer el anterior antes para que así no se pierdan de detalles :)

Este capítulo, cabe de más decirlo, pero me basé en la película _The Last_ , por lo cual existen varios diálogos y escenas que son parte de la misma, agregando obviamente la perspectiva de Naruto que es parte de mi creación, espero que la disfruten.

Nuevamente agradecer sus reviews, favoritos y follows a mi historia, me hace muy feliz que les encante la trama de Camino a la Redención, saludos a todas las chicas que me desean suerte y felicidades por mi fic, y a aquellas que han comentado más de una vez, ¡gracias! :D La verdad que si esta historia no hubiese tenido mucho "éxito" no sabría si la hubiera continuado, pero sus reacciones me hacen seguirla hasta el final n.n

 ***** _Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es de mi creación._

Creo que están ansiosas por leer así que sin más las dejo, ¡nos vemos al final!

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **.::::.**

* * *

 _ **Naruto-Hinata**_

 _ **Parte II**_

 _ **[Naruto]**_

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué luzco más pequeño? Miré a mí alrededor y noté que estaba en el lugar donde se hicieron los exámenes Chunin.

\- _Naruto-kun_ \- miré a mi izquierda y ahí estaba Hinata ofreciéndome un recipiente redondo - _Es ungüento para tus heridas._

\- _¿Por qué me lo das?_ \- a decir verdad nadie me daba cosas porque sí, por lo que encontré extraño que ella estuviera dándome esto.

Alcé un poco la vista para verla y noté sus mejillas levemente enrojecidas y su cuerpo tiritaba.

\- _Solo acéptalo, Naruto-kun._

\- _Gracias, no tenías que hacerlo, Hinata_ \- le agradecí.

Al momento de recibir el ungüento mi cuerpo comenzó a elevarse y a arrastrarme a una velocidad impresionante hasta chocar con un muro, apenas lo traspasé vi la cara de Pain, él era quien me estaba arrastrando y me tomó del cuello para arrojarme con fuerza al piso.

Ahora me encontraba en aquella pelea, mi cuerpo dolía al sentir todas esas cosas atravesando mi cuerpo, dejándome inmóvil. Sabía que esto no era real, aunque resultaba bastante escalofriante, ya que podía sentir todo.

\- _Vas a morir ahora mismo - lo escuché._

Fue en ese momento cuando apareció Hinata. Me asusté y me sentí preocupado al ver que se estaba enfrentando sola a él.

\- _¿Por qué vienes aquí? ¡No eres rival para él!_

\- _Esta vez, yo voy a salvarte, Naruto-kun_ \- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué haría algo así? - _Siempre lloré y renuncié sin intentarlo. Hice muchas elecciones equivocadas, pero tú me guiaste y tomé el camino correcto, Naruto-kun. Siempre estuve tras de ti, cuando solo deseaba estar a tu lado. Quiero estar a tu lado todo el tiempo, para siempre. Tú me cambiaste, Naruto-kun. Tu sonrisa fue la que me salvó ¡Es por eso que no temo morir si con esto te puedo proteger!_ \- mi boca se desencajó por el asombro, había olvidado esas palabras de Hinata durante esa pelea - _Tu… me gustas, Naruto-kun._

Me quedé sin respiración y mi cuerpo yació inmóvil hasta que de pronto el escenario cambió abruptamente de lugar. Ahora estaba en la academia en el salón de clases e Iruka-sensei estaba hablando.

\- _Si el mundo acabara mañana, ¿con quién les gustaría estar?_

Me vi a mi mismo y estaba alto, mientras que mi yo pequeño estaba sentado a lo lejos junto a Sakura-chan. Suspiré algo cansado y miré el lugar, ¿qué se suponía que hacía aquí? ¿Qué debía ver?

Bajé los escalones cuando un avión de papel cruzó frente a mí. Era yo quien lo había lanzado e Iruka-sensei, como siempre, llamó mi atención; sonreí por eso, ya que esas cosas jamás cambiaban. Vi el papel de Sakura-chan y decía claramente el nombre de Sasuke. Sonreí al ver su cara sonrojada cuando el teme la quedó mirando.

Luego de verme a mí mismo respondiéndole a Iruka-sensei me llamó la atención un pequeño sonido. Era Hinata, quien tenía escrito en su papel mi nombre.

¿Acaso ella de verdad deseaba pasar sus últimos momentos conmigo si la tierra acabase?

El escenario volvió a cambiar de forma repentina y ahora no estaba en la academia, sino en el examen Chunin, solamente que ahora estaba viéndome a mí mismo, miré a mi lado derecho y estaba Sakura-chan que me miraba algo cansada.

\- _Eres un idiota_ \- me regañó. No quise preguntar debido a que ella siempre me lo decía, pero volvió a hablar - _Todos estos años y has ignorado a la única persona que siempre creyó en ti, Naruto._

Mi estómago sintió cosquillas y mi pecho se apretó. Al pensar en sus palabras fui recordando vagos momentos junto a ella mientras que la voz de Hinata comenzó a hacer eco en mi cabeza, diciéndome _"Naruto-kun, me gustas" "Me gustas"_.

\- _Hinata…_ \- murmuré al ver claramente todos esos gestos y acciones conmigo, lo que yo creí que era mera amabilidad en realidad era amor …ella… ella desde siempre me ha querido… quizás al igual como yo lo estuve con Sakura-chan.

\- _Es por eso que no temo morir…_ \- Hinata apareció frente a mí como si fuera un fantasma - _Me gustas, Naruto-kun._

\- _Hinata…_ \- sus palabras me calaron muy dentro de mi ser y noté todo lo que me había perdido por ser un despistado.

Al despertar, mi cuerpo estaba algo inquieto y lo primero que vi fue a Sakura-chan.

[~*~]

\- Por fin despiertas, tenemos cosas que hacer - me dijo.

Miré a su lado y allí estaba ella. Sus ojos preocupados puestos en mí. Sentí deseos de preguntarle si aquellas palabras eran verdaderas, ya que siempre la consideré una mujer hermosa, bastante hermosa para alguien como yo, por lo que nunca me atreví a conocerla mejor, además, que siempre terminaba desmayándose, algo que deduje que lo hacía para que no la molestara o algo así. Vaya idiota que soy.

Sin embargo, no le pregunté nada y me quedé intrigado hasta hacerme algo de valor, todo esto era bastante repentino como para digerirlo tan rápido.

\- Hinata - ella me vio con su mirada pura y acogedora, era la misma mirada que yo siempre había pasado por alto y por un momento sentí vergüenza al haberla ignorado tanto cuando siempre se merecía más - No volveré a perderte de vista de nuevo - estábamos en peligro y lo menos que deseaba ahora era perderla en estos momentos.

Debía saber si ella sentía lo mismo que yo. Si bien hace pocos meses aún sentía sentimientos por Sakura-chan, estos cambiaron poco a poco al hablar aquella vez. Renuncié por completo a ella y me propuse protegerla hasta que Sasuke decidiera regresar, prometiéndole que si no volvía o si volvía a lastimarla de nuevo se las vería conmigo.

Pensé que terminaría de olvidarla lentamente, pero comprendí que ella simplemente no era para mí, y que solo me importaba su felicidad. Así todo pasó más rápido e indoloro, además que la atención de las mujeres me ayudaba a sentirme importante y querido, por lo que eso también ayudó bastante.

Los días pasaron y mientras estábamos buscando a Hanabi me acerqué más a Hinata, compartiendo tiempo a su lado y así conocerla mejor. Teníamos tiempo de sobra y poco a poco iría sabiendo más de ella.

Dejé de pensar cuando escuché un grito de ella, corrí tan rápido como pude y la encontré sentada en el suelo, sacándose una tela de araña del cabello. La escena me causó risa al verla tan delicada y femenina.

\- Puedes ver de lejos con tu Byakugan, pero no ves la telaraña - le comenté - Eres tan distraída.

Le saqué la telaraña del cabello mientras ella me dejaba, si hubiera pasado esto mismo con Sakura-chan probablemente ni si quiera me hubiera dejado acercarme para ayudarla. Sin embargo, ella ni si quiera se opuso, lo cual fue agradable.

Seguimos caminando alrededor del castillo y vimos una fuente con agua, hacía mucho calor, así que nos refrescamos.

\- Naruto-kun.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Este… ¿y tú bufanda? - al parecer le intrigaba mucho lo que usaba.

\- Hace calor, así que me la quité - le ofrecí con mi mano si quería tomar un poco de agua y aceptó encantada, me gustaba sentirme necesitado y útil con una mujer; estaba tan acostumbrado a la actitud de Sakura-chan que nunca pensé que Hinata fuera tan diferente y a la vez tan delicada.

Al terminar de beber me sonrió y eso también me hizo sonreír. Estar con ella era como si estuviera con la paz misma, todo de ella comenzaba a agradarme, sobre todo cuando me dejaba atenderla y a la vez hacerla sentir protegida.

Continuamos caminando y la quedé mirando por unos segundos, me gustaba verla; su manera delicada de caminar, aquellos gestos tan sutiles y leves que hacía y su mirada tan dulce y a la vez determinada cuando algo le llamaba la atención. La encontré fascinante. Aunque por mucho que habíamos pasado juntos ella aún se sonrojaba cuando la observaba tanto.

Miré hacia otro lado para no incomodarla y traté de no ser tan obvio la próxima vez, lo que menos quería ahora era alejarla o asustarla.

Tuvimos que saltar de un edificio a otro para continuar con nuestra investigación, cruzar para mí fue fácil, aunque para ella no tanto. De inmediato la ayudé a que subiera y la tomé con fuerza de su mano hasta que tocara piso firme, no me di cuenta que nuestras manos se quedaron tocando más de lo debido y al percatarnos de eso ambos sonreímos y dejamos de hacerlo.

Aquello se sintió bien, por primera vez me dio como un choque de electricidad en todo el cuerpo y mis mejillas se sintieron por breves segundos algo más tibias que lo normal. Ella me hacía experimentar sensaciones muy diferentes que con Sakura-chan. Con Hinata mi cuerpo cosquilleaba, mi sonrisa siempre se mantenía y además me sentía cómodo y necesitado por ella.

Con esos sentimientos nuevos comencé a darme cuenta que quizás con Sakura-chan solo sentía más encaprichamiento que amor de verdad. Sí, la quería, pero pocas veces me sucedían cosas como las que estaba experimentando ahora, tal vez sea por el hecho de que sé que Hinata también las siente.

La noche llegó y con eso también el hambre. Decidimos refugiarnos dentro del lugar, a pesar de que estaba algo oscuro podíamos ver sin problemas el lugar donde estábamos. Me serví un ramen instantáneo y me lo devoré en cosa de segundos, luego de eso me levanté para inspeccionar que todo estuviera bien.

\- ¿Vas a alguna parte? - su voz dulce me hizo mirarla, no me gustaba hablar con alguien sin antes verla a los ojos.

\- Ya regreso - al no ver por donde caminaba, y debido a mi altura, me topé con una gran tela de araña que cubrió la mayor parte de mi rostro. Al querer quitármela me moví por todos lados hasta caer por las escaleras, la caída tuvo sus consecuencias, ya que de inmediato me dolió la espalda.

\- ¿Naruto-kun, estás bien? - me preguntó con su suave voz.

\- Sí - apenas logré sentarme sentí una punzada en la espalda.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - me preguntó ella al escuchar un quejido de mi parte.

\- Creo que me lastimé la espalda - casi de inmediato ella me ayudó a levantarme y fuimos a donde estábamos, yo me senté en el suelo y fue ahí cuando ella me ofreció el ungüento. Aquello me trajo recuerdos.

\- Toma.

\- Gracias - lo quedé mirando y era el mismo que la vez anterior - Verdad, durante el examen Chunin me diste un ungüento.

\- ¿Aún lo recuerdas?

Quise hacerme el interesante, por lo que respondí…

\- A decir verdad lo acabo de recordar.

Mi mano no alcanzaba donde me dolía la espalda, pensé que tenía buena elongación para hacer esto solo, pero por más que trataba no podía llegar. Hinata me quedó mirando mientras hacía el ridículo, pero en vez de regañarme o burlarse de mí me ofreció ayuda.

Sus manos tocaron mi espalda y aquel gesto fue tan maravilloso que hubiese deseado que me masajeara todo el cuerpo. Sus manos eran tan suaves que casi parecía una tersa tela de seda, tocándome con delicadeza, como si temiera hacerme daño. Fue uno de los gestos más gratos que sentí durante toda mi vida y me gustaría seguir sintiéndolo.

Hinata me hacía sentir tan importante que parecía irreal todo lo que comenzaba a provocar en mi. Todo lo que me hacía lo ejecutaba con suma dedicación e importancia, y eso me gustaba y mucho.

\- Gracias - susurré, me hubiera gustado que jamás terminara, pero todo llega a su fin - Tenemos que darnos prisa y encontrar a Hanabi - le comenté.

\- Naruto-kun, ¿tienes un momento? Quería hablar sobre lo que me dijiste cuando apareció la marioneta de Toneri - su semblante era preocupante, pero justo nos interrumpió Sai.

\- ¡Aquí están! Hinata, ven, necesitamos que compruebes algo.

Fuimos de inmediato y comenzamos con la investigación del lugar, aunque esta vez no resultó para nada de tranquilo como lo había sido antes. De la nada apareció un hombre de edad que se acercaba hacia Hinata, me puse de inmediato a la defensiva, decidido a protegerla.

No deseaba que nada malo le pasara, mucho menos ahora que comenzaba a sentir esto tan fuerte hacia ella.

.

.

Los días pasaron y con ello todo cambió, no sabía qué fue lo que dije o hice para que de un momento a otro ella comenzara a alejarse de mí. Desde aquel momento que se había desmayado dejamos de comunicarnos, el tiempo a solas que compartía con ella ya no era como antes, apenas hablábamos y la mayoría del tiempo ella se la pasaba tejiendo o mirando hacia la nada.

Tuve miedo de que esto que habíamos comenzado fuera nada más que una tonta confusión de mi parte; miré por última vez su rostro y al ver que no me miraba me resigné, quizás… solo debía dejarla sola. Después de todo es una mujer y aún me costaba descifrar lo diferente que lograban ser de nosotros, como si vivieran en un mundo aparte al nuestro, con pensamientos y actitudes que yo no comprendería… tal vez nunca.

A pesar de eso no podía negar que me dolía su distanciamiento, se sentía demasiado bien estar a su lado. Me lastimaba… pero… ¿por qué sentía tanta angustia? Apenas había pasado casi dos semanas con ella y ya me sentía diferente.

.

.

Llegó la noche y aún no podía dejar de pensar en ella y en su repentina actitud. Me alejé de los demás para estar un rato a solas y así pensar las cosas con más calma, luego me di la vuelta y me aseguré de que estuviera bien, no quería que nada malo le pasara y por eso no me alejaba mucho de ella a pesar de que quería estar sola.

Tanta distancia me mataba lentamente que ya no podía soportarlo, lo único que he hecho es preocuparme por ella y, sin embargo, ella no deseaba estar a mi lado… ¿Por qué?

Dejé de pensar y solo me dediqué a actuar, era ahora o nunca y debido a como estaban las cosas era mejor actuar rápido antes de lamentar algo que jamás pude decir si algo nos llegara a pasar. Además, el lugar era perfecto y los demás estaban a metros de distancia de nosotros, ¿qué podría salir mal?

\- Hinata - comencé, el silencio entre nosotros me estaba matando, pero ella me interrumpió.

\- Mi hermana menor se encuentra en peligro, y yo me encuentro aquí tejiendo… debes pensar que soy una hermana terrible, ¿verdad? - sus palabras me dejaron desconcertado.

\- Eso no es cierto, has venido hasta aquí solo para salvar a Hanabi, ¿no?

\- Si me hubiese quedado en casa ella estaría a salvo.

\- No te preocupes, te juro que rescataré a Hanabi - me acerqué más a ella, deseaba estar lo más cerca de su cuerpo.

\- Gracias - aquella semi sonrisa me devolvió el alma al cuerpo y me dio algo de esperanzas - De verdad eres muy amable, Naruto-kun.

Su rostro me hizo ponerme nervioso, lucía tan hermosa a la luz de la luna que de un momento a otro sentí que mis mejillas ardieron y me puse torpe en cuanto a las palabras que quería decir y lentamente las palabras adecudas que había planeado en mi mente se desvanecian como el agua. Pero debía responder y a pesar de creer que lo haría bien sentía como si de pronto vomitara todo lo que tenía guardado.

\- No, no estoy siento amable porque me gustes o algo así. Solo estoy preocupado por Hanabi.

\- ¿Qué acabas de decir? - lucía sorprendida y de inmediato se levantó de la roca en la que estaba. Me puse tenso y mi corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez - ¿Dijiste algo? - tanta pregunta me hizo pensar de lo que le dije, sin darme cuenta, no le había gustado, por lo que preferí omitirlo.

\- Que me preocupaba Hanabi.

\- Antes de eso - su voz fue más baja esta vez.

Bien, es todo o nada…

\- Lo que dije antes… - tomé un poco de aire y comencé nuevamente - Hinata, yo… Hinata, tú me gustas - lo dije seriamente para que creyera en mis palabras y la verdad, se sintió bien al confesárselo y un gran peso dejó mis hombros.

Su rostro se iluminó lentamente, sus ojos perlados se ancharon y su boca se abrió levemente al oír mis palabras. Nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos mientras las luciérnagas creaban el momento perfecto para un posible primer beso, pero al parecer mis sentimientos no eran correspondidos después de todo, ya que ella miró hacia abajo y eso me preocupó, hasta el punto de sentir que todo mi mundo se iba a abajo.

\- ¿Hinata? - comenzaba a desesperarme.

Como si nada, y en el peor momento de todos apareció Toneri, quien con insistencia vino una vez más por ella. Lo que más me sorprendió fue que ella aceptara unírsele sin siquiera protestar. Me dejó la bufanda que había hecho y sin mirarme o decir palabra alguna se fue de mi lado.

No quería creerlo, no podía ¿Cómo era posible que ella se fuera así sin más luego de que yo le hubiese dicho que me gustaba? Me sentí vació y lleno de irá y tristeza a la vez, necesitaba alguna explicación, pero cada segundo que pasaba ella se alejaba más y más de mi. Quizás esto que siento debió haberlo experimentado ella cuando me confesó sus sentimientos aquella vez… y vaya que dolía…

\- Naruto-kun… adiós.

¿Qué? ¿Acaso se iría para siempre? ¡No! ¡Esto no podía estar pasando!

\- ¡Hinata! - de inmediato y envuelto en la ira de no poder verla nunca más, salí disparado hasta llegar lo más cerca de ella - ¡Devuélveme a Hinata! - grité con todas mis fuerzas.

\- ¿Devolverla? Hinata vino a mí voluntariamente. Esto fue predeterminado por la antigüedad. Hinata y yo nos casaremos - lo que dijo no tenía sentido y menos lo último.

\- ¿Casarse? - no, ella no haría algo así, mucho menos con él, ella no lo ama - ¡Hinata, eso es mentira! ¿¡Verdad!? - al no decir respuesta sentí que mi corazón se partió y mi pecho comenzó a doler con fuerza. No quería creer que ella fuera capaz de hacerme algo así… después de todo lo que compartimos… después de todo lo que sintió por mi… justo cuando yo…

Perdí las fuerzas ante su rechazo y por un momento bajé la guardia, fue ahí cuando todo se apagó y lo último que vi fueron los ojos de ella mirando mi descenso.

.

.

 _"Naruto-kun, adiós"_

\- ¡Hinata! - grité a más no poder, luego me di cuenta que ya no estaba en medio de esa pesadilla.

\- Por fin despiertas - la voz de Sai me hizo volver a la realidad.

\- ¿Por fin? - ¿desde cuándo estaba durmiendo?

\- Ya han pasado tres días.

\- ¿Ocurrió algo entre Hinata y tú? - me preguntó Shikamaru seriamente.

\- No, nada en realidad - Shikamaru abrió la herida de mi corazón y de inmediato se me vino a la mente el rostro de ella alejándose de mí.

\- Estuviste murmurando su nombre una y otra vez. Así como también algunas cosas embarazosas - demonios, Sai nunca era reservado al hablar, no necesitaba saber tanto - Y bueno, llegué a oír tu lado sentimental - aquello me molestó un poco, ya que era bastante privado, bueno… no sé qué tan privado sería, ya que al parecer hablaba estando dormido - Fue de gran ayuda para mí.

\- ¡Oye! - escuché decir a Shikamaru, al menos alguien podía defenderme cuando me sentía vulnerable. No tenía ánimos de nada, ni si quiera para hablar, lo único que deseaba era que todo esto que sentía en mi pecho se fuera rápidamente - Naruto, debemos rescatar a Hanabi y a Hinata - no dije nada, a decir verdad ni ganas tenía de hacerlo… no después de lo que pasó - ¿Tan duro es ver a la mujer que te despreció?

\- Naruto es fuerte como shinobi, pero no puede manejar un desprecio. Ahora sé su debilidad - estúpido Sai, que acaso no piensa callarse, cada cosa que dice hace que me enoje más y más.

\- ¡Oye! - volvió a decir Shikamaru como regaño.

Lo único que quería era desaparecer y volver a dormir, al menos ahí podía tenerla una vez más conmigo; necesitaba un consuelo, y por ahora ese era el único método para calmar mi corazón roto.

.

.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar así? - preguntó Shikamaru. No dije nada, aún seguía sin ánimos y la verdad todo me daba igual… no quería pensar, no quería ver a nadie, no quería hablar… mucho menos me sentía con energías a pesar de que mi chakra estuviera completo. A decir verdad… apenas me reconocía, jamás había actuado así, nunca… ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? - Renuncias a una mujer ¿Renunciarás a convertirte en Hokage también? - tenía un punto - Bien, renuncia. Renuncia a ella y a volverte en Hokage - su tono de voz no me hizo gracia por lo que de inmediato me levanté de donde estaba.

\- ¡Ya cállate, Shikamaru! - me acerqué a él de forma agresiva y lo tomé del cuello de su chaleco con fuerza, mirándolo seriamente a los ojos - ¿¡Acaso quieres pelear!? - pero eso no lo ahuyentó ni un poco y, sin embargo, continuó.

\- No me interesa lo que haya pasado entre Hinata y tú ¡Pero eres un Shinobi! - tenía razón, a pesar de todo mi deber como ninja era primero y estaba fallando como tal al dejarme llevar por mis emociones. Aflojé el agarre y me quedé donde estaba, debía reaccionar - Acompáñame - le hice caso - Mientras tú lucías como un tonto en esa esquina oscura, Sakura quedó sin energías al evitar que algo malo te sucediera por tu falta de chakra.

\- Sakura-chan - murmuré, ella estaba postrada en el suelo, lucía bastante cansada y muy pálida.

\- Es la causa de vaciar casi todo su chakra en ti. Al hacerlo evitó tu muerte.

\- ¡Sakura-chan! - por fin comenzaba a reaccionar en sí, Shikamaru era la única persona en devolverme la razón. Gracias a su insistencia pude despertar de aquel transe emocional en el que estaba.

Me acerqué rápido hacia ella y me senté a su lado. Estaba bastante agotada y casi sin energías. Me sentí como un verdadero idiota al ignorar todo eso y más aún con aquel berrinche de hace un rato.

\- Naruto…

\- Sakura-chan, lo siento mucho.

\- No hay nada que lamentar, eres mi amigo - me sonrió - Veo que por fin ocurrió algo entre ustedes dos.

\- ¿Ah?... Sí… ocurrió… es cosa del pasado - murmuré sin ánimos.

\- Ya veo. Nunca pensé que confesarías tu primer amor - ante eso no pude decir nada, ya todo había terminado y tan solo fue una falsa ilusión - Oye, ¿no recuerdas hace tiempo, cuando dijiste que yo te gustaba? - la pregunta me llamó la atención - Pero eso no resultó porque yo amo a Sasuke-kun. Tú no querías perder contra él - agaché la cabeza y solo me dediqué a escucharla - Ésta vez es real, ¿no? Hinata es una gran persona, es casi demasiado buena para ti.

\- Pero se terminó - dije sin ánimos, me dolía su partida y su rechazo, ahora me imagino todo lo que ella debió sentir durante todos estos años cuando Hinata era invisible para mi - Hinata se fue con Toneri.

\- Eres tan estúpido - volví a mirarla - Es obvio que ella tenía un motivo para irse que no podía revelar. Cuando una mujer se enamora de verdad… sus sentimientos no cambian tan fácilmente. No pueden cambiar - su intensidad en su mirada hacia el techo me hizo pensar en que estaba pensando en él - Entiendo muy bien cómo se siente.

Al escuchar sus palabras cierta tranquilidad me volvió al cuerpo, Hinata no podía ser de esas personas que cambiaran de parecer de un instante a otro. Si ella se fue de mi lado fue por una razón que tal vez quiso compartir conmigo para luego arrepentirse a último tiempo. Vagué en mis recuerdos y encontré uno cuando ella quiso hablarme de algo, fue justo cuando Sai nos interrumpió.

Después de esto, debía volver a ella y encontrarla, no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo cuando ella estaba en otro lugar con un extraño y en peligro. Ahora entendía todo, solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo, y de la ayuda de Sakura-chan, para comprender todo lo que hiciste por mí, Hinata. Aquella bufanda no era para ti, sino para mí, y todo ese esfuerzo que te llevó en hacerla, más las horas y días tejiéndola, me demostró que tu amor no puede ser deshecho tan fácilmente.

Por favor sé fuerte y espera por mí, ya que como hombre hay algo que debo decirte.

.

.

Después de un largo trayecto por fin la había encontrado, justo y como ese sujeto había dicho, estaban a punto de casarse. Mi estómago se revolvió del asco y mis ganas por quererla devuelta nacieron nuevamente en mi interior.

\- ¿¡Qué le hiciste a Hinata!? ¡Devuélvemela!

\- Muy bien, te la devolveré - su tono de voz me hizo desconfiar y esta vez no bajé la guardia.

Hinata lucía diferente y vino a mí a gran velocidad, su rostro yacía ido y sin expresión alguna y de inmediato comenzó a dar golpes, los cuales evité a toda costa para que no se lastimara.

\- ¡Detente, Hinata! - pero era rápida, y sentía que no podría seguir esquivándola - ¡Maldición! - con que él la está controlando. De pronto sentí la voz de Kurama en mi interior para advertirme cómo podía detenerla. No pude seguir viéndola así como una marioneta, la idea era repulsiva de tan solo verla de esa forma, por lo que esquivé el último ataque y tomé de su muñeca para estabilizarla - Hinata, por favor soporta esto un instante - lentamente le saqué lo que tenía en su pecho y ella cayó inconsciente sobre mi cuerpo - ¡No te atrevas a manipular a Hinata de nuevo! - lo único que deseaba ahora era matarlo y darle su merecido al tocarla y manipularla de ese modo.

\- Hinata me pertenece, la tomaré de vuelta si no te molesta - su cuerpo fue a él cuando levantó su mano. No la había agarrado lo suficientemente bien como para impedir que se fuera de mi lado una vez más.

\- ¡Hinata!

\- ¡Naruto-kun! - fui hacia ella y nos quedamos mirando, ahora no sabía qué decirle porque mi mente yacía concentrado en luchar y sacarla del peligro - Lo siento, yo solo…

\- Lo entiendo. Así que no digas nada - manifesté con seriedad - Soy _yo_ quien debe disculparse, pero ahora hay que encargarnos de él.

\- Debemos destruir el Tenseigan - aprovechamos de su debilidad y la seguí a toda prisa, el tiempo era vital.

.

.

Tiempo después y luego de una ardua pelea nos reunimos todos juntos para salir de allí de una vez por todas, era hora de regresar a Konoha y dejar esto en el pasado.

\- Esto es tuyo, ¿verdad? - vi la bufanda que traía Sakura y sentí algo de ternura en aquel gesto.

\- ¿No es esa la bufanda que Toneri destruyó? - pregunté, para llamar la atención de Hinata, que miraba la bufanda con tristeza.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó Hinata sorprendida.

\- Cuando saqué el jutsu de Toneri en tu cuerpo pude ver tus recuerdos.

\- Ibas a dárselo a Naruto, ¿no es así? - dijo Sakura.

\- ¿La hiciste para mí? - nadie había hecho algo para mi antes. La vi asentir - ¿Puedo quedármela?

\- Pero está destrozada…

\- No me importa, bueno… quiero decir… que lo quiero - le sonreí y esperé a que ella me lo diera, lucía algo vacilante al querer dármelo debido a que para ella ya no servía, pero fui insistente hasta que ella me lo dio - Gracias - aquel pedazo de bufanda significaba todo el esfuerzo que ella puso en mí para demostrarme la dedicación y amor que sentía por mí, y eso era algo que atesoraría por siempre. Incluso para tejer era cuidadosa y delicada, aquella pieza lucía bastante pulcra y muy bien hecha - Lo atesoraré - vi que sus ojos se aguaron y eso me hizo feliz, era una buena señal, por fin.

\- Naruto-kun… esa bufanda que tenías antes… ¿Quién te la regaló?

\- Ah… mi difunta madre la había hecho para mí.

\- Ya veo… soy tan tonta - como lo pensaba, ella había pensado que una chica me la había dado. Su inocencia me hizo sonreír y la tomé de la mano para que juntos fuéramos a casa.

\- Hinata ¿Recuerdas en aquella clase cuando nos preguntaron con quien nos gustaría pasar nuestro último día en la tierra? Esa vez no pude escribir ningún nombre. No sabía de mis padres y no tenía amigos, pero… - tragué algo de saliva y comencé nuevamente a decir lo que tenía pensado en decirle - …ahora sé exactamente a quien elegiría. Quiero permanecer contigo, ahora y para siempre, hasta que muera - la miré a los ojos y vi que comenzó a llorar, sabía que eran de felicidad, ya que por fin sabía que sus sentimientos correspondían con los míos.

Al llegar al último obstáculo la tomé en brazos. Quería darle una pequeña sorpresa, además sabía que los demás nos estarían esperando y lo menos que quería ahora era estar con ellos; deseaba algo mas íntimo y también pensé que sería una buena idea que retomáramos aquel momento que habíamos estado solos cuando el escenario era perfecto. Calculé la distancia aproximada y luego la miré a ella por unos instantes.

\- ¿Naruto-kun?

\- Hinata, pon tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello - sonreí, la sola idea de sentirla más cerca de mí me producía cierto sosiego. Ella, por otro lado, se ruborizó ante lo que le dije, pero luego aceptó encantada. Hinata confiaba en mí. Cuando lo hizo su rostro lucía con miedo y traté de darle la seguridad que necesitaba para que siguiera confiando en mí - No te sueltes, ¿de acuerdo? - ella me miró una vez más y sonrió, apretándome un poco más con confianza.

\- Nunca… nunca me soltaré - y yo tampoco de ti. Junté toda la energía posible y con gran velocidad nos impulsamos hacia arriba hasta conseguir derribar la cima de la cueva, saliendo al exterior mientras que los extractos del resto del agua que nos acompañaban flotaron con gracia alrededor de nosotros.

El momento era justo como me lo imaginé. Ella, con su rostro angelical, iluminado por la luz de la luna tomando mis manos mientras me miraba y yo concentrándome en nadie más que en ella. Las ganas de querer besarla fueron más urgentes y lentamente, y sin apartar mis ojos de los de ella, la besé.

 **...**

* * *

.

.

Pasó el tiempo y Naruto y Hinata comenzaron a tener una relación de noviazgo, las cosas no fueron demasiado fáciles para el héroe de Konoha, ya que Hyuga Hiashi aún no aceptaba la idea de ver partir a su preciada hija con otro hombre a tal edad. Por lo que las cosas tuvieron que ser de un principio lentas, así que ambos tomaron las cosas con calma y paciencia, aunque eso a Naruto le costaba montones, lo único que deseaba era pasar todo el tiempo posible al lado de Hinata.

Había pasado una semana desde aquel incidente y Naruto por fin se atrevió a pedirle permiso, a solas, a su futuro suegro. Hiashi no se la hizo para nada fácil y de un principio le calcó que debía respetarla y cuidarla, además de que debían de regresar a las 21:00 en punto y ni un minuto menos durante cada cita que tuvieran.

Naruto asintió y se mostró dispuesto a todo con tal de demostrarle al padre de Hinata que él sería un buen novio para su hija.

Luego de unos agotadores minutos de charla, Hiashi llamó a su hija, quien lucía hermosa con un vestido conservador y unos tacones bajos. Naruto quedó maravillado y por un momento hasta se olvidó de respirar.

\- Ehh, espérala afuera. Necesito hablar con ella a solas - dijo Hiashi con voz demandante.

Naruto hizo una reverencia y asintió para luego salir de la casa y así esperar a su novia afuera. Una vez pisó la calle comenzó a temblar, y la garganta la sentía más seca que lo normal, ella lucía hermosa y él aún no sabía dónde llevarla a cenar. Necesitaba ayuda y pronto.

 _ **[Naruto]**_

 _\- "Argh...me siento muy nervioso, ¿qué debo hacer Kurama?"_

En eso, la voz de Kurama se hizo presente y resonó en el interior de Naruto.

 _\- "¡No me molestes con tus ridiculeces, tú te metiste en esto, tú sales de esto!"_

 _\- "¿¡QUÉ!? ¡Pero si somos un equipo, no puedes decirme algo así! Eres mi amigo…"_

 _\- "No puedo ayudarte en cosas que no sé, no entiendo nada de lo que ustedes llaman amor, menos a las féminas… estás solo ahora"_

 _\- "¡No! Espera… ¿Kurama?... Demonios… ¿Ahora qué haré?... Si Hinata piensa que soy un tonto sin gracia estaré perdido… ¡Maldición, maldición! No puedo fallar en nuestra primera cita como novios"_

En esos momento salió Hinata, su mirada dulce y sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas hicieron que Naruto sintiera más nervios. Algo extraño, ya que antes cuando la salvó, esas sensaciones jamás se hicieron presente, mucho menos cuando la besó. Quizás fue porque en aquellos momentos su valentía dominaba más que los nervios que ahora sentía.

 _\- "Ay… luce tan hermosa… ¿¡Demonios qué hago!?"_

 _\- "¡Ahh!, ¡basta del lloriqueo, Naruto! Te diré algo que espero entiendas para que me dejes dormir de una vez"_ Naruto hizo caso y de inmediato se relajó, escuchando atentamente las palabras de su amigo _"Mírala, dime ¿qué ves?"_

Naruto hizo caso y vio a Hinata, solo estaban a centímetros de tocarse y eso le provocaba un leve hormigueo.

\- _"Veo a Hinata…"_

Kurama se llevó una pata en el rostro, Naruto siempre era un despistado en cuanto a esas cosas.

\- _"¡Idiota!, sus mejillas se ruborizan cada vez que está contigo, ¡le gustas! Ahora usa eso a tu favor y solo sé cómo eres. Si no te rechazó antes cuando te confesaste, dudo mucho que lo haga ahora."_

 _\- "Gracias, Kurama. Al parecer sí sabes de estas cosas"._

 ** _..._**

* * *

Rió para sí, luego tomó la mano de Hinata y ambos salieron caminando. A pesar de que hace mucho tiempo Sasuke le había dicho que no la llevara a Ichiraku en una cita, él deseaba ser como era, por lo que eso significaba que debía saber sus gustos y de esa forma, con el tiempo, cada uno conocería más al otro.

 **.**

* * *

 **.::::.**

 _ **...Continuará...**_

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo, chicas! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

Bueno, creo que todo lo que puse fue lo que debió haber explicado _The Last_ , ya que en mi opinión Naruto, la mayoría del tiempo en la película, se la pasaba muy pensativo y bueno, quizás todo esto debió plantearse cuando se estaba dando cuenta de sus sentimientos por Hinata.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado estos dos capítulos sobre el NaruHina, ya que el próximo capítulo retomamos a nuestra pareja favorita SasuSaku, la más misteriosa de todas, para luego entrar al plano de su viaje juntos *v* Queda muy poco para saber eso, ¡qué emoción!, ¿están emocionadas al igual que yo? (/v\\)

Si les gustó el capítulo ustedes ya saben cómo hacérmelo saber: a través de coquetos reviews ;)

¡Nos leemos pronto!

:D

* * *

 _ **_Kelly Anne Rose_**_


	8. Chapter 8

¡Hola a todas!

Como esta es mi última semana de vacaciones decidí dar otro capítulo más de la historia, ya que el siguiente se demorará en llegar. Me imagino a que deben estar esperando con ansias la llegada de Sasuke, bueno, creo que la espera a terminado :D

De ahora en adelante me concentraré por completo en nuestra pareja favorita y veremos cómo fue surgiendo el amor entre ambos *v*. Nuevamente agradezco el apoyo de cada una de ustedes y gracias por seguir el curso de la historia.

 _ ***Los personajes le pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es de mi creación.**_

Sin mas que decir... ¡A leer!

* * *

 **.::::.**

* * *

 _ **Redención**_

 **.**

 **.**

La noche era algo fría y Sasuke encontró una cueva para protegerse de la noche, el lugar no era muy espacioso y mucho menos cálido, pero necesitaba resguardarse del clima. Tomó una bocanada de aire y trató de acomodarse en la tierra, colocó su capa para taparse más el cuerpo y el sueño lo abordó rápidamente. Después de todo había caminado mucho.

 **[~*~]**

La mayoría del tiempo Sasuke soñaba con su hermano Itachi, aunque eso no significaba que tuviera otros sueños que también lo inquietaban, sobre todo de su segunda familia, sus amigos más cercanos. Inconscientemente pensaba en ellos, por lo que su mente la mayoría de la noche divagaba en recuerdos gratos del pasado o recurría a la imaginación.

 _\- Hola, Sasuke-Kun - pronunció la pequeña Sakura con un leve sonrojo al ver que estaban solos en la sala de clases._

 _\- ¿Quién eres tú? - preguntó el joven Uchiha con voz áspera._

 _\- Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura - sonrió con nerviosísmo - Ambos estamos en esta clase._

 _\- ¿Y qué quieres?_

 _\- Yo... pues... tú... - estaba nerviosa, esa fue la primera vez que ambos hablaron cuando entraron en la academia._

 _\- Hmp, ¿tienes alguna habilidad? - lucía impaciente._

 _\- Ah, no._

 _\- ¿Sabes lanzar un shuriken? - Sakura agachó la cabeza y negó - ¿Eres fuerte?_

 _\- Aún no, pero..._

 _\- Entonces no hay nada de qué hablar, no me interesan las personas débiles - el pequeño Sasuke la miró con determinación como queriendo asustarla, pero esa no fue la reacción de la pequeña Sakura, ella solo asintió con una leve sonrisa y salió corriendo hasta el pasillo._

 _Sasuke quedó sorprendido ante la actitud de la muchacha, casi siempre cuando usaba ese tono de voz más esa mirada fulminante, las niñas salían llorando desconsoladas, pero no ella, por lo que Sasuke quedó intrigado ante lo que haría a continuación._

 _Tomó su mochila sin perder de vista a la chica, a través de la ventana vio que ella aún corría, la quedó mirando desde la sala hasta ver que dobló directo al bosque._

 _Con algo de intriga caminó sin prisa hasta salir de la academia, recorriendo el mismo camino que ella, iba llegando a la mitad del puente hasta que a lo lejos lo distrajo el sonido de unos golpes muy fuertes desde abajo._

 _Era ella._

 _Los cabellos rosados de la pequeña se veían a lo lejos entre el matiz verde de los árboles. Sasuke se quitó el bolso de la espalda y lo dejó en el suelo para observarla mejor, para ser una chica era muy buena dando golpes, perfectamente podría defenderse de alguien si continuaba entrenando._

 _El pequeño Uchiha quedó cautivado, no era mucho de sorprenderse salvo por los logros de su hermano mayor Itachi, pero aquella niña fue digna de admiración, ya que la mayoría de sus compañeras solo se dedicaban a mirarlo y a perseguirlo por donde él fuera, sin el mayor interés en aprender lo que era ser un ninja como lo estaba demostrando ella._

 _"Haruno Sakura, ¿eh?... es linda"_

Aquel recuerdo de su subconciente quedó atrás cuando un nuevo sueño comenzaba a surgir, esta vez uno que venía directo de sus preocupaciones, algo que jamás admitiría que le preocupaba, pero en los sueños se escondían los deseos más profundos, los temores más horribles y las fantasías más alocadas y extrañas.

Esta vez en el sueño él ya no era un niño, todo lucía real y cálido. Sasuke dio media vuelta y de repente estaba en medio del bosque, sentado en la fina hierba y apoyado sobre un gran árbol de gruesa corteza. Miró hacia el cielo por unos momentos cuando de la nada apareció ella, la misma Sakura Haruno.

 _Su rostro de piel de porcelana se iluminó frente a él, tal y como siempre la recordaba, tenía una sonrisa radiante y lo saludó cortésmente. Debido a la sorpresa de que la chica apareciera tan repentinamente en su camino se levantó de golpe, quedando frente a ella._

 _\- No quise interrumpirte, tan solo quería hablar contigo de algo importante - sonrió - Hay algo que debo decirte - su voz sonó cálida, pero el rostro de Sasuke yacía retraído, esperando a que hablara - Él es mi esposo, nos conocimos en la aldea y es una persona muy amable, siempre estuvo a mi lado y lo mejor de todo es que nunca intentó matarme - sonrió ella mientras él permaneció rígido y muy sorprendido._

Sasuke no pudo ver su rostro con claridad, solo vio que era más alto que Sakura y poseía una sonrisa impecable en sus labios. El hombre la abrazaba como si fuera parte de su propiedad y eso le molestaba ¿Desde cuándo ella estaba con ese tipo? ¿Por qué no fue capaz de esperarlo si él le había dicho que iría por ella? ¿Y por qué todo esto le estaba irritando tanto?

La rabia fue tal que de pronto gritó tan fuerte que lo último que vio fue la expresión asombrada de la chica.

 **[~*~]**

\- ¡Sakura! - chilló a viva voz, sus ojos se agrandaron y miró algo asustado el lugar, tan solo faltaban unas horas para que amaneciera. Sasuke se tocó la cabeza, esta le dolió debido al abrupto movimiento que tuvo cuando se despertó - Una pesadilla… ¿pero será verdad? - se cuestionó.

El Uchiha volvió a tomar posición para dormir las pocas horas que le quedaba, pero ahora le era prácticamente imposible, aquel sueño fue como una picadura que comenzaba a picar cada vez que volvía a recordar lo que su mente creó.

 _"De seguro pasó lo mismo que en el sueño, después de todo ha pasado un buen tiempo y para ser honesto… yo solo he hecho estupideces, no debería sorprenderme si ella cambió de parecer respecto a mí. Y como si fuera poco… yo solo la he hecho llorar…"_

Sasuke suspiró y se hizo un ovillo mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño otra vez.

.

.

 _ **[Sasuke]**_

Los meses pasaron y con ello también los años, dos años y tres meses para ser exacto, la razón del por qué aún no volvía era por todo lo que vi con aquel incidente del Kekkei Genkai. Mi regreso aún pondría en peligro a la aldea y con ello a las personas que me importan. A pesar de que los extrañaba sentía que todavía no era mi momento de regresar.

Mientras caminaba comencé a divagar en mis pensamientos, había soñado mucho con el pasado, sobre todo cuando era pequeño. Esos sueños siempre terminaban en pesadillas para luego convertirse en un verdadero dolor de cabeza cuando los recordaba. A pesar de que me sentía diferente y que aquellos sentimientos de odio eran menos mientras pasaba el tiempo, me hicieron recordar cuando aquel sentimiento oscuro surgió en mi interior…

Suspiré un poco y me apoyé en un árbol para descansar, por más que lo deseaba mi mente siempre terminaba agotándome y mi corazón aún no podía olvidar todo, aunque de cierta forma quizás fuese lo necesario para sanar por completo. De todos modos, esto era una de las razones de mi viaje.

Cerré los ojos y en ese preciso momento recordé a Itachi, las imágenes fueron tan vividas que juraría que esto era realidad y no parte de mis recuerdos. Recordé lo cercano que éramos, lo mucho que lo apreciaba y aquellas tardes que pasaba con él aunque fuesen solo unos minutos. Mi hermano de verdad fue un gran shinobi y sobre todo un excelente hermano. El mejor que siempre ha habido…

Mis ojos se aguaron y mi rostro comenzaba a arder levemente, apreté mi puño con fuerza y súbitamente recordé parte de mi pesadilla, la cual siempre fue recurrente los primeros días cuando dejé la aldea.

Si tan solo hubieras confiado en mí, si tan solo no me hubieras ocultado la verdad… si tan solo las cosas hubieran pasado diferente… si tan solo…

 _\- ¿Qué tanto puedes ver con ese Sharingan? - la voz de mi hermano me dio escalosfríos._

 _\- ¿Cuánto es lo que puedo ver? Lo que estoy viendo ahora, Itachi, es tu muerte._

 _\- ¿Mi muerte, eh? Entonces haz que suceda._

De pronto todo cambió y me tele transporté en aquel lugar oscuro, observando nuestra pelea a solo metros, tal y como pasaba con las demás pesadillas. Pude ver el dolor en mi exterior, mi mirada proyectaban lo frío que me iba convirtiendo poco a poco.

Mis ojos ardieron cuando escuché la voz de Itachi decirme que era más fuerte. Estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de matarlo y vengarme de todo lo que me hizo pasar, pero ahora que sabía la verdad podía ver todo con claridad. Todo lo tenía preparado de un principio, las tantas veces que me hizo pensar que lo maté eran por simples razones, ya que cada vez él y yo nos decíamos algo diferente, como una conversación en tratar de descifrar lo que anhelábamos del otro. Verdades.

En ese entonces fui muy ciego e ingenuo para ver más allá de sus acciones, él siempre me estuvo protegiendo en todo momento, y eso dolía, aunque ahora más que dolor en sí… me impresionaba. Hasta llegué a preguntarme cómo pudo amar tanto y aun así no caer en la oscuridad como yo; mientras veía la forma en cómo peleábamos podía ver la rabia y la angustia de todo, y en él… la preocupación y fiereza en sacar al límite todo mi poder, derribando cada sello y barrera que me ponía en peligro.

Fue por esa razón que me habló tan fríamente, fue por eso que me trataba con tanta frialdad y a la vez sin compasión en sus palabras. Como siempre mi hermano tenía un propósito en todo lo que hacía. Ahora que lo analizaba, todo volvía a tener sentido y el dolor desaparecía lentamente de mi corazón transformándolo en amor.

Al llegar a esa curiosa palabra los recuerdos de nuestra batalla se esfumaron justo cuando sentí los dedos de mi hermano en mi frente.

Ahora estaba en otro lugar, la vez cuando Orochimaru trajo de vuelta a los cuatro Hokages gracias al Edo Tensei.

Las palabras del segundo Hokage jamás se irían de mi mente.

 _\- Ese es el destino maldito de los Uchihas, los Uchihas son un clan poseído por el mal._

 _\- Segundo Hokage, te haré una pregunta… ¿Qué son los Uchiha? ¿Qué es lo que saben?_

 _\- Nuestro clan Senju y el Uchiha se enfrentaron por mucho tiempo, en un principio ambos eran enemigos…_

 _\- Eso ya lo sé, ¿por qué has dicho que están poseídos por el mal?_

 _\- Se dice que los Senju valoran el poder del amor por encima del de los jutsus y que los Uchihas aprecian los jutsus por encima de todo. Pero en realidad, no es cierto. No hay clan que sienta más amor que los Uchihas, tanto que se vieron obligados a sellarlo._

 _\- ¿¡De qué hablas!?_

 _\- Cuando un Uchiha siente amor, es como si sus sentimientos contenidos se desataran y despertase algo más fuerte que el sentimiento de amor de los Senju. Sin embargo, ahí está el problema. Su amor es demasiado fuerte y se terminan desbocando. Cuando un Uchiha que conoce el amor pierde lo que amó con tanta fuerza… ese amor se convierte en un odio tan fuerte que incluso llega a transformar a esa persona. Vi cómo ocurría en muchas ocasiones, y siempre se da un síntoma especial._

 _\- ¿Un síntoma?_

 _\- Cuando un Uchiha sufre o se desespera por la pérdida de su amor, un chakra especial surge en el interior de su cerebro, afectando sus nervios ópticos, lo que lleva a un cambio en sus ojos. De ahí el nombre "el ojo que refleja los sentimientos" más conocido como Sharingan. El Sharingan se sincroniza con los sentimientos de esa persona, aumentando su fuerza junto con el odio de su corazón. En los Uchihas hay mucha gente sensible, y la mayoría de los que sienten emociones tan fuertes se ven atrapados por la oscuridad y caen en el mal. Cuanto mayor es la oscuridad, más poderosos se sienten, hasta volverse imposible tratar con ellos, como en el caso de Madara. Madara adoraba a su hermano pequeño, puede que mucho más de lo que tu hermano te adoraba a ti._

Después de aquellas palabras dichas por el segundo Hokage ahora todo tenía más sentido respecto a mi odio y venganza, no fue solo porque Itachi mató a mi familia, sino porque yo amaba a mi familia y más que nada a él. Por ese motivo dejé que la oscuridad me cegara y me incitara a matar todo lo que quería, por eso solo me interesaba el poder…

Si no hubiese sido por la insistencia de Naruto y por lo poco que quedaba de amor en mi interior hacia ellos, probablemente mi destino hubiese sido muy parecido al que tomó Madara.

Fue por el amor que pude volver en sí, encontré nuevamente a mi familia en Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi, ellos importaban, y estoy seguro que si llegase a perder a uno de ellos... la oscuridad volvería a mí; por eso aún no podía volver a Konoha, con mi regreso los pondría en riesgo y aún no puedo permitirme volver sin antes asegurarme de que el peligro ya no estuviera en este mundo.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con los rayos anaranjados del sol mientras desaparecía entre las montañas. Sin querer me había quedado dormido.

Me llevé la mano al pecho y por primera vez durante tantos años mi corazón no dolía, miré hacia el cielo y sonreí levemente al sentir aquel sentimiento que tanto había esperado. El dolor había sanado y con ello la paz volvió a estar presente en mí.

Continué mi camino hasta llegar a la orilla del mar, las olas chocaban con las rocas, provocando aquel seco pero a la vez tranquilizador sonido. La brisa marina chocaba en mi rostro y por breves segundos contemplé a lo lejos la vista. Eran pocos los momentos que me permitía a mi mismo admirar tal panorama, la mayoría del tiempo solo continuaba caminando sin prestar atención de la naturaleza que me rodeaba, pero al hallar tranquilidad en mi interior decidí hacer una excepción. Luego de un breve momento continué para dirigirme a mi próximo destino, la arena estaba levemente húmeda, por lo que la caminata era amena, además de serena.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando escuché el sonido de un halcón sobre mí, alcé un poco mi antebrazo para que el ave se posara y luego la dejé en el suelo al ver que en su pata había un mensaje de Kakashi.

Saqué la envoltura y vi dos trozos de papel, comencé a leerlos y al ver la primera letra supe de inmediato de quien la escribió. A pesar de ser un héroe y uno de los ninjas más fuertes de Konoha su caligrafía sigue siendo una vergüenza.

 _"Sasuke, defendiste bien la aldea a pesar de no estar en ella, como lo hacía la Policía Militar…"_

De inmediato, un nuevo recuerdo saltó a mí como si fuera casi una visión. Recordé aquel momento cuando era pequeño y le pregunté a mi hermano Itachi si él se uniría a la Policía Militar.

 _\- Quien sabe…_

 _\- Hazlo. Cuando sea grande yo también me uniré a la Policía Militar._

Recuerdo que siempre me gustaba que mi hermano me cargara, de cierta forma me hacía sentir lo importante que yo era para él cuando me daba un poco de su tiempo.

Sonreí levemente al saber que esa comparación se estaba haciendo realidad sin siquiera pensar en ello y continué leyendo.

 _"…Gracias por tu oportuna ayuda, espero que estas cosas no hayan estropeado mucho tu viaje, después de todo desde que dejaste la aldea hubieron muchos eventos extraños, que por suerte controlamos a tiempo._

 _Aún no sé por qué me molesto en escribirte cuando la última vez que lo hice no supe de una respuesta, pero ya me conoces._

 _La aldea sigue mejorando y continúa creciendo. Las personas que resultaron lastimadas debido a lo que ocurrió hace unas semanas atrás ya están mejor gracias a Sakura-chan, que se ha vuelto muy buena como ninja médico, y fue la única que logró que se recuperaran con éxito; su fuerza sigue siendo terrorífica._

 _Esperamos verte pronto, aún tengo la esperanza de saber algo de ti, al igual que ella._

 _Naruto."_

Con que se ha vuelto una persona extraordinaria…

Me sentí orgulloso, sabía de sus avances, pero aun así me sorprendió. Guardé la nota en mi pantalón y miré al cielo en busca de respuestas. Las cosas iban mejor, ya no había rumores de que algo estaba sucediendo en cada pueblo o aldea por la cual pasaba, ¿por qué no volver? De tan solo preguntármelo ya resultaba una idea tentadora.

Por fin el odio en mi interior sanó y aquellos recuerdos amargos se iban evaporando lentamente. Ya había pasado un largo tiempo lejos y todo era para mantener el peligro fuera de la aldea luego de que me había enterado de que la razón principal de los primeros ataques a Konoha ocurrieron porque iban en mi búsqueda. Sabía que me tomaría algo de tiempo regresar, pero ahora me sentía listo para volver.

 **...**

* * *

.

.

Mientras tanto en la aldea de Konoha, una Sakura Haruno de unos 20 años atendía a los pacientes que llegaban con graves heridas luego de unas cuantas investigaciones que tenían que hacer como misión. Tras lo sucedido hace un tiempo atrás las cosas se habían puesto más rigurosas y el peligro continuaba estando presente.

\- Bien, eso es todo por ahora. Necesitará reposo y unos medicamentos para el dolor - Sakura siguió su camino y salió de la habitación para darse un descanso. La noche era fría y la luna iluminaba gran parte de la aldea.

\- Señorita Haruno - un hombre de unos 23 años se le acercó tímidamente - Pensé que jamás la encontraría.

\- Tuve un día agotador ¿Qué sucede, Dai?

\- Yo… me preguntaba si te gustaría salir conmigo, podríamos ver una película juntos - Sakura se sorprendió ante la propuesta y su mente quedó en blanco unos segundos.

\- Ehh… Dai… - tragó saliva, luego miró a su izquierda y vio salir a Ino - ¿Ino, pasó algo malo?

\- ¿Eh? - Ino la quedó mirando extrañada, pero al ver a Sakura enarcar una ceja supo que era una clara señal de que necesitaba un rescate urgente - Oh, sí …te necesitamos en urgencias - dijo algo nerviosa.

\- Lo siento, Dai, debo irme - dijo ella amablemente, el hombre hizo una leve reverencia y la quedó mirando hasta perderla dentro de la instalación.

\- Era guapo, ¿para que querías que te salvara? - preguntó Ino con curiosidad.

\- No lo sé… solo que… no puedo salir con alguien cuando sé que mi corazón espera a alguien más - comentó ella apenada.

\- Sakura… - la voz de Ino se suavizó - No piensas esperarlo por siempre, ¿verdad? - Ino la miró de reojo y vio lo triste y sombrío que se volvió su rostro - Oh, Sakura - Ino dio un paso y se puso delante de ella, agarrándola de los hombros - Eres una mujer hermosa y muy inteligente, has madurado mucho y te has ganado la admiración de toda la aldea, sin mencionar que te has hecho conocida en varios países de la alianza por tus logros en medicina. Una chica como tú… con todo lo que vale no debería esperar por alguien que quizás no piense en ti… hasta puede que ya él haya formado una rela…

\- Basta Ino, de verdad no me ayudas mucho si continúas con eso - Sakura la esquivó y continuó caminando sin escucharla.

\- ¡Pero es verdad! ¡Y sé que muy dentro de tu corazón lo sabes! - Sakura detuvo el paso y se llevó una mano al pecho - No quiero verte sufrir por él… ya no más…

\- Ino, estoy bien, como tú lo has dicho, soy una mujer fuerte. No tengo apuros en encontrar una relación fácil para sacarme a Sasuke-kun de mi corazón… me estaría mintiendo a mi misma y ese sería un dolor mucho mayor.

\- Lo siento… - Ino se dio la vuelta y suspiró arrepentida por sus palabras - Ve a casa, haré el resto por ti, quiero que descanses.

\- Gracias.

Sakura apretó su delantal y caminó con la mano en su pecho, le dolía tanto el solo hecho de pensar en que él ya estuviera con alguien más. Durante todo este tiempo recibió atención de muchos hombres. Muchos de ellos provenían de otras aldeas, prometiéndole amor eterno y una vida acomodada y feliz.

Todas esas propuestas las rechazaba porque aún, e ingenuamente, continuaba con la idea de que él llegaría por ella algún día. Era una promesa que él mismo se la había hecho cuando dejó Konoha, y él no era de aquellos que decía algo solo porque sí.

La mayoría de sus amigos no creían en que volvería porque solo vieron lo malo que yacía en él, pero ella lo conocía, sabía cómo era su forma de ser y entendía perfectamente el por qué hizo todo lo que hizo.

\- ¡Sakura-Chan! - Naruto la sorprendió de repente - ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? - la miró.

\- Na… Naruto - murmuró, al verlo tan radiante y con el mismo semblante de siempre sintió algo de nostalgia, además que sus pensamientos fueron demasiado intensos que la hicieron aferrarse a su amigo, sollozando levemente en su pecho.

\- ¿Alguien te ha hecho daño? - preguntó en son protector.

\- No… solo que… siento que soy una tonta al hacer esto - comentó, apretando un poco más el cuerpo de Naruto.

\- ¿Qué cosa? - preguntó extrañado, tratando de calmarla, ya que la fuerza de la peli rosa empezaba a sentirse por su cuerpo y necesitaba detenerla.

\- Su regreso… han pasado años… y él aún… - Naruto acarició la espalda de su amiga para reconfortarla, algo que dio resultado al sentir que su cuerpo ya no se sentía tan apretado por sus brazos.

\- Tranquila, sabes que lo hará - la animó - ¿Qué tal si ambos le escribimos, eh? - los ojos azulados de Naruto la miraron con cierto brillo - Queda poco para que Hinata y yo nos casemos… sería bueno que él estuviera presente - comentó Naruto con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Crees que le llegará nuestro mensaje? - Sakura se secó sus lágrimas y le sonrió levemente.

\- Claro, Kakashi-sensei, es decir, el Hokage le ha escrito un par de veces para informarle de ciertos asuntos, aunque no ha dado muchas respuestas que digamos, solo una vez… - aquello desanimó a Sakura, pero Naruto de inmediato trató de resolver eso - Pero con nosotros será diferente, además le escribí una vez…

\- ¿Te respondió? - preguntó intrigada.

\- ¿Quieres hacerlo o me seguirás preguntando toda la noche? - Sasuke casi nunca respondía, pero estaba seguro de que si ella le decía algo él lo haría, quizás así él regresaría más pronto.

\- De acuerdo - sonrió.

.

.

Sakura iba caminando hacia la casa de Naruto, miró su reloj de pulsera que marcaban las 17:35 de la tarde, el aire era cálido y apenas hacía calor, por lo que el día era perfecto para una boda, la boda que todos esperaban con ansias. La aldea estaba llena de personas de todas las aldeas vecinas, Naruto había conseguido muchos amigos y ninguno de ellos se quedaría atrás en este día. Todos querían estar presentes es su boda con Hinata.

Sakura subió las escaleras y tocó la puerta tres veces.

Nada.

Volvió a tocar de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza. Naruto abrió la puerta repentinamente y uno de los golpes le fue directo al rostro.

\- ¡Auch!

\- ¡Oh! Naruto, lo siento - dijo ella al haberle pegado por error, pero luego se retractó - ¡Si serás idiota! - suspiró molesta, después de todo no fue su culpa - ¿Cuánto te falta? Sabes que no puedes llegar tarde a tu propia boda - lo regañó, entrando al lugar, el cual estaba desordenado - Ah… Espero que con Hinata cambies en algo - dijo ella, al ver que todo el lugar estaba patas arriba.

\- No tuve tiempo de limpiar - se excusó, tratando de arreglarse el traje frente al espejo - ¿Cómo me veo? - preguntó el rubio.

Sakura lo vio por unos momentos y sintió nostalgia y a la vez felicidad, sus ojos jades se aguaron un poco y sonrió.

\- Muy guapo - comentó ella, acercándose a él para arreglarlo un poco.

Naruto se puso derecho y se sonrojó.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí - afirmó, luego suspiró - Estoy muy feliz por ti, Naruto. Ustedes hacen una pareja adorable - volvió a sonreí, pero una lágrima cayó sin previo aviso. Algo que alarmó a su amigo.

\- Oye… - él le secó su mejilla con su pulgar - No quiero verte así en mi boda, es una celebración no un funeral - le recordó con voz apacible - A no ser que…

\- Olvídalo - tragó saliva y tomó aire - Hoy es tu día, no te preocupes por mí.

\- Sakura-chan… él vendrá, lo sé - le afirmó con seguridad.

\- Sasuke-kun no es de las personas que se aparezcan en algo como esto - sonrió apenada - Solo que, verte así tan feliz… - agachó la cabeza y luego volvió a mirarlo - …me hace ponerme un poco celosa, es todo.

\- Ten - Naruto le ofreció un vaso de agua. Ella bebió un sorbo y dejó el vaso a un lado, luego él la miró y la abrazó, acariciando su espalda - ¿Mejor?

\- Gracias - sonrió más animada - Bien, ya vamos que solo tenemos menos de media hora para llegar y tienes a muchos esperando por ti.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Por mí?... ¿Hinata aún no llega? - preguntó asustado.

\- Claro que no, la novia debe llegar después que el novio - le recordó ella, mientras abría la puerta.

\- ¿Pero y si no llega? - Naruto quedó pálido por unos segundos.

Sakura rió al verlo así y tomó de su muñeca para que caminara.

.

.

Apenas dieron las 06:10 todos los presentes tomaron sus lugares, el lugar que ambos habían escogido era abierto, con decoraciones de flores y enredaderas verdes alrededor del toldo. Como la boda fue al aire libre la ceremonia estaba rodeada de árboles de cerezos, los cuales con el viento salían volando pequeños pétalos rosas, lo que le daba un ambiente totalmente único y romántico.

Naruto tomó una bocanada de aire y recorrió la larga alfombra blanca hasta el altar en compañía de Iruka-sensei. El héroe lo eligió como su padrino precisamente porque él fue el primero que lo reconoció como tal y lo defendió en aquella oportunidad cuando aún era ignorado por muchos.

Iruka-sensei lo dejó en altar, colocándole el último detalle a su traje, una pequeña flor, luego le dio un abrazo apretado, felicitándolo y dándole la mejor de las suertes en este nuevo camino. La audiencia miraba con felicidad a Naruto, el cual estaba nervioso y a la vez ansioso por la llegada de su futura esposa.

Hubo un momento de silencio, Naruto tragó saliva y miró expectante hacia la entrada, fue ahí cuando llegó Hinata al compás de los violines, la chica apareció como si de un ángel se tratase, impresionando a todos por su belleza. Sakura se limpió una lágrima de sus ojos y vio sonriente como Hinata caminaba feliz hacia Naruto, el cual quedó impactado ante la belleza de su prometida.

Hiashi besó a su hija en la mejilla, y evitando llorar, la entregó al altar donde Naruto hizo una reverencia y tomó a Hinata de la mano.

\- Hazla feliz - le dijo Hiashi y Naruto asintió.

Ambos quedaron frente a frente, observándose mutuamente mientras los invitados volvieron a sentarse para poner atención a la ceremonia.

.

.

Al terminar la boda, ambos eran marido y mujer. Sus amigos los recibieron con gritos y abrazos. Las chicas llevaron a Hinata a un lado y tomaron muchas fotos para el recuerdo, mientras que los hombres abrazaban a Naruto y aprovechaban de conversar.

El lugar de la fiesta fue sobrio, un lugar espacioso con mesas blancas, algo que el padre de Hinata se había encargado de hacer. Los adultos aprovecharon de conversar uno a uno con los novios, dándoles consejos y felicitándolos.

En ese momento Naruto no se despegó nunca más de su esposa, tomándola siempre de la mano mientras saludaban a sus invitados.

Sakura sacaba fotos como una fotógrafa profesional y sonreía al ver la felicidad de sus amigos.

\- Fue una ceremonia hermosa - dijo Ino detrás de ella.

\- Lo fue - sonrió Sakura - Lucen felices.

\- Quien iba a imaginar que se casarían tan pronto - comentó Ino - Al parecer Naruto no podía seguir aguantando más las reglas de su suegro - rió.

\- No digas eso, se aman, no hay nada de malo en querer pasar el resto de tus días con la persona que amas - suspiró, luego tomó algo de champaña.

\- Tienes razón - dijo Ino - Aún sigo esperando a que Sai me lo proponga - comentó algo molesta - Llevamos juntos casi un año, no entiendo qué está esperando - se cruzó de brazos.

\- Tal vez necesite ayuda de libros de "¿Cómo pedir matrimonio?" - ambas sonrieron al unísono.

\- Puede ser, quizás le deje esos libros a la vista - suspiró - Iré a bailar con él, nos vemos al rato.

\- Ve - sonrió.

Sakura los vio bailar alegremente para luego mirar las fotos que había sacado.

\- Ahora quedamos solos tú y yo - la voz de Kakashi la sorprendió - ¿Cómo estás?

\- Sensei… es decir Hokage-sama - se disculpó ella, era la costumbre - Bien, feliz por él, espero que pronto venga la suya, ¿eh? - lo codeó Sakura con confianza.

Pero Kakashi la miró con seriedad, solo para intimidarla, por lo que Sakura se puso nerviosa y le pidió disculpas. Kakashi sonrió tras su máscara.

\- Estoy muy viejo para pensar en bodas - dijo cansado - A decir verdad… espero la tuya.

Sakura lo miró sorprendida y agachó la cabeza con pesar.

\- ¿Por qué dice eso? - se sonrojó levemente, pensando en Sasuke.

\- Pues… - hizo una pausa dramática, al ver que su discípula aún continuaba con su cabeza inclinaba él puso su mano en su hombro - Lo dije porque lo vieron muy cerca de Konoha, quizás no tarde muchos días o semanas en llegar - Kakashi sonrió al ver que Sakura se estremeció un poco y lo quedó mirando ruborizada y sin palabras - Bien, iré a felicitar a los novios.

Sakura quedó anonadada y de inmediato sintió un calor y hormigueo en su estómago. Miró a Kakashi alejarse y al verlo hablar con Naruto tomó algo de aire, la noticia había sido de lo más inesperada.

\- Sakura-san - era Hinata - ¿Pa-pasa algo? ¿Te sientes bien?

\- Eh… sí, sí, lo estoy - dijo ella tratando de calmarse. Por su cuerpo viajaban miles de emociones a la vez, alegría, nervios, miedo, angustia y nuevamente alegría - ¿Tu…Tú cómo estás? - logró calmarse y bebió un poco de su copa.

\- Muy feliz, Naruto-kun es todo lo que siempre he querido, sé que seremos muy felices.

\- Aww… lo serán, y tendrán unos niños hermosos, de eso no hay duda - sonrió ella con algo de picardía. Hinata se ruborizó entera y sonrió algo avergonzada.

.

.

La boda de Naruto y Hinata había terminado a eso de las 22:00, ambos quisieron algo reservado, no hubo fiesta como había pensado Ino. Solo había sido la ceremonia y un coctel muy elegante y sobrio con música lenta y clásica. Hinata nunca fue de las que amaban las fiestas y Naruto quiso darle en el gusto en eso.

Sakura caminó a su casa sola, no quería hablar con nadie más, solo deseaba estar tranquila con sus pensamientos. Kakashi la había dejado intrigada y a la vez muy nerviosa por esa noticia. Si, era verdad que ellos se comunicaban por cartas por asuntos particulares, pero aún estaba reacia a confiar en sus palabras de que él estaba cerca de Konoha.

Sacó sus llaves de su bolso y abrió la puerta. Hace un tiempo que vivía sola, se había mudado de la casa de sus padres cuando comenzó a ganar más dinero al convertirse en la mejor ninja médico.

Como era costumbre ella dejó su bolso y llaves en la mesa, y comenzó a desvestirse ahí mismo, dejando todo en el suelo. La mayoría de las veces cuando llegaba muy cansada lo único que quería era acostarse y dormir placenteramente hasta el amanecer, como ahora. La limpieza y el orden podrían esperar.

Apenas cayó en su cama ella miró al techo, pensativa.

 _ **[Sakura]**_

Me siento tan nerviosa, no he dejado de pensar en él luego de lo que mencionó Kakashi, su regreso me tenía inquieta, además que no sabía cómo reaccionaría esta vez, ¿se habrá puesto más alto?, ¿le alegrará verme?

Cerré los ojos y recordé aquellas palabras que me dijo antes de partir "te veré cuando regrese" ¿Habrá olvidado eso?

Me di vuelta y aún continuaba pensando en él, en cómo luciría, qué pensaría de mi al verme, si me encontraría diferente, si me hallaría bonita…

Sin darme cuenta el sueño me invadió mientras pensaba y divagaba en cada pregunta.

 **[~*~]**

 _Era principios de primavera, no tenía apuros de llegar a tiempo a ningún lado, solo quería caminar por la aldea deleitándome del hermoso día. No hacía ni frío ni calor y eso lo hacía perfecto para salir a cualquier lugar, disfrutando de todo._

 _Iba algo despreocupada del camino cuando de repente lo veo a solo metros de mí. Sasuke-kun estaba más alto y definitivamente más apuesto desde la última vez que lo vi._

 _Tragué saliva con dificultad y todo a mí alrededor se detuvo. Ahora solo existíamos él y yo._

 _\- Sasuke-kun… bienvenido a casa - musité, mis mejillas ardían, pero hacía un gran esfuerzo por controlarme._

 _\- Sakura - su voz, ahora más grave, me hizo erizar los vellos del brazo. Una reacción que provocaba en mi desde siempre - Tengo algo de qué hablar contigo - mi corazón se detuvo y asentí algo insegura._

 _Él me sonrió levemente y de la nada apareció un bebé igual a él. El niño apenas tenía un año y ya poseía sus mismo rasgos. Quedé en estado de shock por varios segundos y sentí que mi mundo se hacía pedazos en frente de él._

 _\- ¿E-Eso es lo que… lo que pienso que es?_

 _\- Es mi hijo, me casé con una mujer durante mi viaje - sentí que mi corazón se rompía literalmente en pedacitos, mi pecho dolió - Lo siento, pero no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos. Seguro en la aldea encontrarás a alguien - mi respiración se detuvo y mis ojos comenzaron a arder por sus palabras tan desgarradoras - Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí, espero que seas feliz, Sakura._

 _Una lágrima calló desde mis ojos hasta mi mejilla, la cual resbaló en cámara lenta hasta mi mentón. Al menos lucía feliz, pero verlo de esa manera tan radiante con su hijo me desgarró el alma._

 **[~*~]**

\- ¡No! - grité con fuerza.

Ahora estaba en mi habitación. Todo había sido una estúpida pesadilla.

Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, mi frente sudaba y mis manos dolían al haber apretado tanto las cobijas.

Suspiré aliviada al ver que todo había sido un tonto y maldito sueño. Maldita Ino cerda y sus estúpidas suposiciones… Si no fuera por eso que me había dicho tal vez esta pesadilla no hubiera sucedido.

Permanecí sentada por unos largos minutos viendo hacia la nada cuando mi cerebro comenzó a pensar en aquella pesadilla. Esto era algo que podría pasar, de eso no había dudas, Sasuke-kun siempre fue popular entre las mujeres, todas lo seguían como abejas a la miel, de cierta forma él era un imán para las chicas.

Suspiré entristecida, era increíble que algo tan simple y esporádico me hiciera sentir tan mal, de solo pensarlo me agobiaba, aunque debía estar preparada para todo. Además… yo aún sigo siendo igual, no encuentro que haya tenido un gran cambio físico, es decir… crecí… mi rostro luce más maduro, pero físicamente… mis pechos no crecieron tanto como llegué a pensar una vez. Solo aumenté unas tres tallas, pero en comparación con Ino o Hinata me sentía como una niña de catorce años. No soy una ingenua, los hombres siempre dicen que el físico no importa cuando la primera impresión viene de la vista. Es probable que una mujer como Ino o Hinata hayan aparecido en el camino de Sasuke-kun.

Sentí que mis ojos se aguaron, pero no me permití llorar, solo eran ridículas suposiciones mías, no debería torturarme así. Aunque si eso llegará a suceder, estoy segura que jamás volvería a enamorarme de otro hombre.

Tomé agua para calmarme y luego me recosté nuevamente en la cama. Miré el reloj y marcaban las 10:04 am del día domingo. Era mi día libre y como de costumbre casi siempre dedicaba esos días para mí, en no hacer nada, pero aquel sueño me dejó más que alterada y sabía que si permanecía en casa, esa pesadilla me daría vueltas hasta agobiarme, así que me levanté con ánimos y me fui directo a la oficina del Hokage.

 **...**

* * *

\- Sakura, no pensaba verte hoy - dijo Kakashi mientras firmaba unos papeles - ¿Sucede algo?

\- No, bueno sí… - dudó.

\- ¿Y bien? - preguntó algo impaciente.

\- Me gustaría saber si puedo ir a ver la casa que le dio a Sasuke-kun.

Kakashi dejó de lado los papeles y la miró atentamente.

\- ¿Quieres que te dé las llaves?

\- No dármelas - se ruborizó - Solo prestármelas, me gustaría tenerle todo listo para cuando llegue.

\- Mmm - el dio la vuelta en su silla y miró hacia la aldea. Sonrió complacido ante las palabras de Sakura, a veces podía llegar a ser tan adorable. Kakashi aclaró su garganta y volvió a tener su rostro serio, dándose la vuelta nuevamente hacia ella - Bien, me parece una buena idea. Creo que las llaves las tengo aquí - Kakashi abrió uno de sus cajones del escritorio y sacó las llaves con un llavero que decía "Uchiha Sasuke" y se lo entregó - Devuélvemelas cuando termines.

\- Gracias, Hokage-sama - ella hizo una leve reverencia en son de respeto y se marchó rápidamente.

.

.

Al llegar al departamento vio que era bastante pequeño, abrió la puerta con las llaves y se encontró con un horrible desastre. Había polvo por todas partes y la mayoría de los muebles estaban sucios. La alfombra que había en el pequeño comedor tenía barro y mientras caminaba en el interior del lugar Sakura se dio cuenta de que había una ventana rota.

Ella cambió de semblante a uno lleno de ira, preguntándose quién había sido el idiota de meterse en una propiedad privada. Viendo todo eso recorrió la casa por todos lados, en una de las murallas notó varias marcas de garabatos y justo en la pieza en donde probablemente Sasuke escogió como dormitorio yacía en las cuatro paredes la palabra "traidor".

Esta vez Sakura rugió de rabia y de inmediato comenzó su labor en limpiar toda la casa, lo primero que hizo fue hallar la manera de quitar esos malditos garabatos de las paredes para luego repintarlas del mismo color que estaban.

Todo eso le llevó tiempo y necesitó más de unos días para terminar toda la limpieza.

Cuando finalmente todo estuvo listo ella le entregó las llaves a Kakashi-sensei.

\- Gracias a ti pudimos reparar el lugar, hubiera sido horrible para Sasuke llegar a su departamento y verlo con una ventana menos.

\- Sí… - murmuró ella algo apenada al recordar esas feas palabras, las cuales se guardó para no contar.

\- Bien, gracias por eso. Ahora dejaré a alguien para que vigile la residencia de vez en cuando.

\- Gracias - Sakura salió de la oficina y se dirigió a su trabajo. Estaba algo cansada, ya que tanto aseo y trabajo agotaron mucha de su energía, pero debía trabajar de todas maneras para generar ingresos y así pagar sus cuentas.

.

.

\- Tierra a frentona, tierra a frentona - Ino la empujó con su dedo para sacar a la peli rosa de sus pensamientos - ¿Qué te pasa? - sonrió, al verla tan distraída.

\- Nada, solo estoy algo… - ella se rascó la coronilla y bufó algo molesta - No es nada, iré al baño, vuelvo enseguida.

\- Está bien, ¿quieres que te espere o te irás sin mí? - Ino guardó sus cosas y se sacó su delantal.

\- Ve, estaré bien - la escuchó decir. Ino se encogió de hombros y salió de su oficina.

Sakura estaba mojando su cabellera, tenía un calor infernal y lo único que quería era llegar a casa para darse una larga ducha. Había tenido turno de noche, por lo que su salida le correspondía a las nueve de la mañana.

Miró sus ojeras, las cuales estaban levemente marcadas y las cubrió con un poco de maquillaje.

Apenas salió de la instalación se cruzó con Naruto, quien la saludó a lo lejos hasta correr hacia ella.

\- ¿Cómo estás, Sakura-chan? - le preguntó alegremente.

Lucía incluso más alegre que lo normal. Al parecer la vida de recién casado le hacía bien.

\- Cansada - sonrió - ¿No se me nota? - ella apuntó a sus ojos, donde estaban camufladas sus ojeras.

\- Algo - asintió, mirándola de cerca - Quise pasar a saludarte, últimamente no te veo mucho - él se rascó su cabeza, tratando de disculparse - Hinata está haciendo decoraciones y quiere pintar las paredes, así que me mandó a buscar tarros de pintura - él sacó una pequeña lista de los colores específicos que le había encargado su joven esposa.

\- Vaya… - dijo Sakura - Ya era hora de que comenzaras a hacer algo en cuanto al hogar - sonrió - Me imagino que también estás comiendo sano.

\- Sí, Hinata es excelente en la cocina, aunque sabe que jamás dejaré de comer ramen - sonrió él - ¿Te molesta si te acompaño a tu departamento?

\- Para nada, son tan pocas las veces que te veo que ahora no me molestaría que me acompañaras - suspiró, descansando su cabeza en su hombro mientras caminaban.

\- Lo sé… esto del matrimonio cambió mi vida. Pasé de estar completamente solo a estar con ella todos los días y noches, se siente muy bien. Ya sabes… alguien con quien hablar, compartir… - sonrió él cálidamente.

\- Puedo imaginarlo - suspiró, tratando de no imaginarse lo que su amigo le decía, ya que de cierta forma anhelaba un poco de compañía, pero no cualquiera.

La voz de la peli rosa sonó algo triste, por lo que Naruto la rodeó con su brazo para reconfortarla.

\- Sabes que puedes venir cuando quieras, incluso a almorzar. Hinata prepara platos deliciosos, te hará muy bien para que subas algo de peso.

\- ¿Qué? - Sakura enarcó una ceja, pero continuó caminando.

\- Solo digo, siempre te esfuerzas tanto en tu trabajo que pienso que no comes bien, además con lo que haces gastas mucha energía.

Sakura respiró profundamente, sabía que su amigo era un desconsiderado en las palabras casi la mayoría del tiempo, pero se sentía muy agotada como para pegarle.

\- No me gustaría interrumpir, ustedes… aún necesitan tiempo a solas - lo codeó, provocando un sonrojo inmediato de parte de Naruto.

\- Ahh… - rió algo avergonzando.

\- Sabes qué, te acompañaré al centro, así aprovecho de comprar algo para comer, no tengo ánimos de cocinar algo hoy.

\- Pero aún los restoranes no abren - comentó, observando que había poca gente.

\- Un ramen instantáneo bastará.

Naruto le apretó parte del brazo mientras posaba su brazo alrededor de su cuello, le gustaba mimarla cada vez que hallaba la oportunidad, eran pocas las veces en que ella lo dejaba hacerlo, por lo que debía aprovechar la situación de aquel momento fraternal.

Con el paso del tiempo ambos comenzaron a ser más unidos, con la partida de Sasuke todo volvió a ser más intensó entre ellos, formando un lazo de amistad muy fuerte. Naruto la veía como una hermana que debía proteger, mientras que Sakura vio en él a ese hermano menor que siempre quiso.

Ambos iban acercándose a una tienda cuando de repente los dos quedaron inmóviles al mismo tiempo en que vieron hacia el frente. La presencia de un chakra que era completamente conocido para ellos lo hicieron sentirse alerta.

\- ¿Sientes eso? - comentó ella, mirando hacia la entrada de la aldea, la cual estaba a unos metros de ellos.

\- Sí - afirmó con seriedad.

Sakura sentía que su respiración comenzaba a ser irregular, mientras que su corazón le latía ansiosamente.

Naruto, por otro lado, dio un paso hacia adelante por si debía protegerla de cualquier cosa, lo que menos deseaba era ver a su amigo con alguien más cuando llegará. Aunque era una posibilidad que le era poco probable para él, no la descartó.

Ambos miraron fijamente la entrada, había algo de neblina, por lo que la espera de verlo cruzar las puertas de Konoha se hacían eternas.

Cuando lo vio, Sakura sintió que su pecho ardía de emoción.

La mirada del joven Uchiha estaba puesta en el suelo mientras caminaba con confianza dentro de la aldea. Asintió a los guardias que estaban en sus cabinas y caminó hacia la dirección de sus compañeros, pero apenas hizo contacto visual con ellos se detuvo abruptamente.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - susurró ella al verlo inmóvil, lejos de ellos.

\- No lo sé - masculló Naruto.

Sakura miró hacia atrás de ella por si él había visto algo que lo incomodara, pero al no ver a nadie interesante sus ojos volvieron hacia él.

Naruto suspiró con pesadez y comenzó a caminar hacia Sasuke, abrazando a su amiga para que siguiera su paso. Al llegar a él solo se quedaron mirando los unos a los otros, hasta que el rubio fue el primero en romper el silencio.

La mano de Naruto dejó el hombro de Sakura y le tendió la mano a su viejo amigo.

\- Que gusto verte de vuelta, Sasuke.

 **.**

* * *

 **.::::.**

 _ **...Continuará...**_

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Espero sus reacciones :O

Algunas cosas que me gustaría aclaran es el hecho de que la boda entre Naruto y Hinata quise modificarla y adaptarla a la forma más occidental, por si alguna pensaba de que no había visto el anime, el arreglo que hice fue intencional y me gustó que fuera mejor de esta forma.

Lo otro es la edad de Sakura, ya que cuando Sasuke se fue de la aldea tenía aprox. 16-17 años y creo que su regreso fue tres años más tarde, dejándolo entre 19-20, bueno en cuanto a las edades quise que fueran un poco más "maduros" y por eso dejé a Sakura con 20 y a Sasuke con 21.

Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y si les gustó ya saben cómo decírmelo, ya que siempre leo sus comentarios que me animan para continuar la historia :)

Saludos a todas y... ¡nos leemos pronto! :D

* * *

 ** __Kelly Anne Rose__**


	9. Chapter 9

¡Hola a todas mis queridas lectoras!

Quiero partir agradeciendo por sus _reviews, follows y favoritos_ y también a aquellas que siguen _Un camino a la redención_ , me encanta saber que les gusta la historia y queden deseosas por más, eso me dice que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo :D Así que muchas gracias por sus buenos deseos y esos ánimos que me envían al decirme que les gusta mi fic y que tienen ganas de seguir leyendo más.

Estoy feliz de compartir mi emoción porque se está animando el Gaiden *v*, ojalá que no lo arruinen, ya que hasta el momento el primer capítulo no me gustó ni me desagradó, ¿qué piensan ustedes?

Bueno, de vuelta a mi historia, Sasuke ya llegó a la aldea y de ahora en adelante veremos más de cerca a nuestra pareja favorita, pido paciencia, ya que esta historia la relataré paso a paso, porque siento que el SasuSaku debió comenzar lento en un principio y además que odio cuando de la nada ambos empiezan a tener relaciones sin un contexto previo, ajajajaja. Es por eso que en mi historia se verán momentos lentos pero de seguro entretenidos, espero, hasta el tan esperado momento cuando ambos tengan su primera vez.

Sin más que decir nos leemos al final del capítulo, chicas.

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **.::::.**

* * *

 _ **El regreso de Sasuke**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[Sasuke]**_

Era extraño volver nuevamente a este lugar, un lugar donde florecieron muchos sentimientos, pero al menos podía decir que durante este largo viaje aprendí y vi muchas cosas. A pesar de no estar en la aldea siempre escuchaba cosas impresionantes de Konoha, sobretodo de mis viejos amigos.

Saber que ellos también habían progresado me llenaba de orgullo y de alegría, aunque nunca logramos vernos cuando habían situaciones complejas, era como si estuviésemos en el mismo equipo, apoyándonos y protegiéndonos a la distancia, protegiendo a la aldea y a otros como si nunca nos hubiéramos separado.

Curioso, pero así lo sentía.

Ahora solo estaba a metros de pasar las grandes puertas de Konoha, tenía algo de nervios y un poco de ansiedad, pero extrañaba de cierta forma pasar tiempo con mis amigos, fueron muchos los años que me mantuve lejos que sentí una necesidad de volver, sobretodo porque aquí también tenía un asunto pendiente.

Saludé a los hombres que me vieron cruzar las puertas y continué caminando, al parecer la aldea se puso de pie rápidamente y ya todo estaba como antes, e incluso lucía mejor a como la recordaba.

Miré al frente para dirigirme de inmediato con Kakashi cuando percibí los chakras de ambos a una distancia no muy lejos de la mía.

Debido a la densa neblina aún no los divisaba. Avancé un poco más y los vi.

Me puse rígido y en un acto reflejo apreté mi puño con fuerza, lo que vi me descoló de inmediato, impidiendo seguir mi camino. Ambos estaban tan juntos el uno al otro que pensé lo peor.

Ahora todo tenía más sentido, quise dejar de pensar en la carta en la que él me había invitado hace un tiempo atrás. Me había imaginado lo peor por un instante cuando la leí y esto confirmaba lo que temía en ese entonces. Sakura y Naruto estaban juntos.

Los vi acercarse hasta que llegaron a mí, yo solo me dediqué a mirarlo muy seriamente y mi quijada se apretó aún más al ver que él tenía su mano sobre el hombro de Sakura.

\- Que gusto verte de vuelta, Sasuke.

\- Bienvenido a casa, Sasuke-kun - la miré y vi que sonreía, aunque no podía responderle de la misma forma. Todo lo que lograba pensar era en qué diablos había sucedido.

\- Sasuke, ¿qué pasa? - la voz de Naruto me hicieron mirarlo.

\- Nada - fue todo lo que dije, aflojé un poco mi puño y segui mi camino, no quería verlos, al menos no ahora.

Era mucha información que asimilar y lo que menos quería era que ambos me restregaran en mi cara su felicidad, sobretodo él, que siempre la quiso. Al parecer la palabra amistad ya no le importaba, después de quererme ver al lado de Sakura no dudó ni un segundo en querer estar con ella en mi ausencia.

Mi visión comenzó a doler y me di cuenta que mi Sharingan se había activado. Lo había usado tanto en mis viajes que ahora mi vista se cansaba fácilmente; suspiré un poco y traté de calmarme, no podía dejar que el enojo controlara lo que tanto me había costado manejar. Esta vez debía ser diferente, por lo que seguí caminando sin mirar atrás hasta llegar a la oficina del sexto.

\- Con que al fin llegas - me dijo, con voz cansada. En su escritorio había una pila de papeles y carpetas por revisar. Sus ojos lucían exhaustos, como si no hubiera dormido bien en años y estaba más delgado desde la última vez que lo vi - Espero que esto sea más que una visita.

\- Aún no lo sé, solo… quise volver.

\- Ya veo - vi que asintió y suspiró - Hay muchas cosas que te has perdido en la aldea desde que te fuiste, sobretodo la boda de tu amigo - sentí que mi mandíbula casi caía al suelo y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par ante la noticia - Si, vaya sorpresa. Fue la misma reacción que tuvimos todos ¿Quién lo imaginaría, no? - sonrió - En fin, ten - me acerqué un poco y tomé las llaves que me ofreció - Úsalo, fue el mismo lugar que ocupaste y nadie lo ha usado desde entonces.

\- Bien - comencé a caminar para dejar su oficina.

\- Oye - su voz me detuvo y lo miré tras mi hombro - ¿Cómo has estado sin tu brazo? ¿No has tenido molestias?

\- No mucha.

\- Podrías verte, Lady Tsunade podría hacerlo, aunque debo confirmar si está disponible, la mayoría de las veces su discípula se encarga del trabajo pesado - Kakashi me miró fijamente como queriendo insinuar algo, yo solo entrecerré los ojos - Te avisaré pronto.

Al salir de la oficina me dirigí rápidamente hacia el lugar, el llavero además de tener mi nombre tenía la dirección. Habían sido años de los que no estuve en la aldea, por lo que varias calles eran nuevas y podría perderme fácilmente.

Al encontrar el lugar suspiré con pesadez. Lo único que deseaba era ducharme y descansar, después de todo viajé varios días y mis piernas no daban mas del cansancio. Odiaba la idea de ver todo desordenado y dedicarme a limpiar, así que me hice ánimos y entré.

Pero apenas crucé el umbral me sorprendí de inmediato. Tanto el living como la cocina estaban relucientes, incluso había un poco de fruta en la nevera y algunas verduras y carnes.

Caminé hasta mi cuarto y las paredes lucían de un color muy vivo y limpio. Incluso el olor era como un hogar nuevo.

Esto no era nada a como me lo había imaginado. Me senté en la cama y me acosté, mirando el techo por varios segundos, al darme vuelta y al acomodar mi cabeza en la suave almohada, un olor en particular llamó mi atención. Era un aroma que ya había sentido antes.

Respiré profundamente hasta que supe de inmediato a quien pertenecía esa fragancia en particular. Sakura.

Mi puño volvió a contraerse, pero me relajé al imaginar que ella había estado aquí, lo más probable era que todo esto haya sido obra suya, aunque… ¿Por qué lo haría si ella ahora estaba con Naruto? No tenía sentido.

 **...**

* * *

.

.

\- Eso fue de lo más extraño - comentó Naruto caminando junto a Sakura, sus manos estaban llenas de bolsas mientras que ella solo tenía una con ramen instantáneo.

\- Lo fue… aunque me lo esperaba - murmuró algo apenada - Después de todo estamos hablando de Sasuke-kun.

\- Ahh… - suspiró el rubio - No te preocupes, le sacaré la información a golpes si es necesario. No puede simplemente volver y no dirigirnos palabra alguna - refunfuñó molesto - Aún no lo perdono por el hecho de haber faltado a mi boda - resopló.

\- Si no quiere hablar no lo obligues…

\- No lo obligaré, pero su actitud me molesta - dijo entre dientes - Bien, justo como lo prometí - Naruto detuvo el paso frente al departamento de Sakura y se despidió de ella - Te veo luego - Naruto asintió y se fue a paso veloz para llegar a tiempo junto a su esposa.

Sakura entró y dejó sus llaves en la mesa junto a la bolsa. Se apoyó en el respaldo de la puerta y sus ojos se cristalizaron al recordar la frívola mirada de Sasuke, al parecer aquel viaje en vez de haberle hecho bien puede que lo haya transformado en alguien aún más frío.

Suspiró angustiada y se dirigió a la ducha, mañana podría pensar en algo para hacerlo hablar, lo que importaba ahora es que había regresado y ya tendría su oportunidad de hablar con él. No era momento de desanimarse, si había vuelto era por algo y debía mantenerse positiva.

.

.

Había pasado un día desde que Sasuke estaba en la aldea, muy pocas personas lo habían visto y Naruto siempre estaba pendiente de sus movimientos. Cuando supo que nuevamente iría a ver a Kakashi sabía que esta sería su oportunidad de encararlo, por lo que no perdió el tiempo y se dirigió para encontrarse a tiempo con él cuando dejara su reunión con Kakashi.

Naruto continuó corriendo mientras que varios momentos entre Sasuke y él pasaron por su mente. Necesitaba saber con exactitud lo que le estaba pasando, había sido bastante paciente con él respecto a las cartas, pero esto no lo toleraría, mucho menos al ver la reacción de Sakura ante su rechazo. Esto ya no podía continuar así, su amiga había esperado mucho su regreso con una actitud positiva para que luego cayera nuevamente en la tristeza.

Al llegar a la torre del Hokage esperó a su viejo amigo y rival en la salida del edificio. Su mente quedó en blanco y trató de calmarse cuando lo viera, pero los minutos pasaban y la ira contenida comenzaba a desatarse lentamente a medida que recordaba el rostro deshecho de Sakura.

Había pasado casi una hora cuando su amigo salió y los ánimos de Naruto habían llegado al tope de su furia acumulada por el comportamiento descortés de Sasuke.

\- ¿A qué juegas? - lo detuvo Naruto de golpe, enfrentándolo.

\- No empieces, Naruto… - dijo él con molestia - Ve a fastidiar a otro lado.

\- ¡Teme! - sus dientes rechinaron y sin dudarlo se puso frente a Sasuke para estamparle un puñetazo en el rostro, algo que Sasuke no vio venir.

\- ¿¡A qué demonios se debió eso, Usuratonkachi!? - dijo, acariciando su mandíbula mientras lo miraba de forma desafiante.

\- ¡Sabes bien el por qué! - masculló irritado.

\- Hmp - soltó sin más, dejando ver una semi sonrisa - Mis asuntos no son de tu incumbencia.

\- ¡No me detendré hasta que me digas qué es lo que estás haciendo!

\- ¿Desde cuándo debo reportar lo que hago contigo? Aún no eres el Hokage.

\- Desde el momento cuando supe que le dejaste una promesa a Sakura-chan.

Sasuke lo miró fijamente y entrecerró los ojos con furia.

\- Con que te lo dijo…

\- No exactamente - Naruto anchó su pecho para mostrarse más desafiante, algo que hizo sin darse cuenta.

\- Ya no importa… - murmuró sin ánimos.

\- Me importa y mucho - dijo seriamente. Sasuke suspiró resignado y miró hacia otro lado, evitando el contacto visual - Con que así será, ¿no?... Bien, vamos, te invitaré algo de comer a ver si así comienzas a hablar - Naruto le dio una palmada en el hombro y Sasuke lo siguió.

.

.

 _ **[Sakura]**_

Desde que llegó todo ha sido como un sin fin de preguntas sin respuesta. No entendía qué le pasaba y menos el por qué ya no nos hablaba.

Lo único que hacía cuando estaba en mi habitación era pensar en él y cuando estaba en el trabajo y en ratos libre también pensaba en él.

Me dolía tanto su distancia que mientras más le daba vueltas al asunto más me enfurecía. Después de las tantas veces que yo me he confesado, después de todo lo que hice por él...

\- Sakura - la voz de Tsunade-sama me hizo dar un salto en mi silla.

\- ¿Sí, Tsunade-sama?

\- Si no tienes nada más que hacer me gustaría que saliéramos, has trabajado mucho en el hospital y te mereces un descanso.

\- Ehh... sí, iré en unos minutos - dije, con una leve sonrisa.

\- No te demores.

En cualquier otra circunstancia le hubiera dicho que tenía cosas que hacer, pero no quería llegar a casa para dedicar mi tiempo en él, por lo que acepté su invitación para distraerme, pero vaya sorpresa la que me llevé al aceptar su salida.

Lady Tsunade me llevó a un bar, y no uno cualquiera. Me sentía algo incómoda ante la atención masculina, muchos de los clientes eran hombres, la mayoría solteros o divorciados.

\- Ignora el ambiente. Solo te traje aquí para beber sake, el de éste lugar es muy bueno. Además... hay algo que me molesta.

\- ¿Qué es? ¿Es acerca de mi trabajo?

\- No, lo que me molesta tiene nombre y apellido y tú sabes a lo que me refiero.

\- No entiendo... - murmuré algo incómoda, sabía que ella se preocupaba por mí, pero no quería volver a tener que sacar el tema de nuevo cuando sabía todo lo que estaba pasándome respecto a él y su llegada.

\- Bien, solo te diré que no me gusta verte así, desde que llegó tu semblante cambió radicalmente. Primero estabas feliz, luego desanimada, después triste y luego esto - me apuntó con el ceño fruncido - Deberías darte una oportunidad de conocer a alguien mejor que él, alguien que te note y aprecie.

\- Es fácil decirlo pero no hacerlo - comenté - No siempre se puede controlar lo que quiere el corazón.

\- Todo se puede - la vi beber un vaso pequeño lleno de sake hasta dejarlo vacío y de inmediato se sirvió otro más - De lo contrario terminaras como yo. No pude superar a mi único amor... y no quiero que esto te pase a ti.

Bajé la cabeza y asentí no muy convencida de lo que hacía.

\- Agradezco que se preocupe por mí…

Las horas pasaron, el sermón duró cerca de una hora y media, yo tan solo me dediqué a escucharla mientras que el alcohol comenzaba a hacerle efecto. Sé que debía cuidarla y tratar de que moderara aquel habito, pero cada vez que lo hacía era peor para mí. Así que solo asentía y de vez en cuando tomaba de mi jugo para endulzar las palabras amargas y difíciles de digerir de Lady Tsunade.

\- ¿Qué hay de ese chico? ¿Cómo era su nombre?... - iba a decirle su nombre, pero ella siguió hablando - Ah, no importa, él es un chico lindo, además te ha invitado a cenar… podrías darle una oportunidad - bebió nuevamente y luego me miró fijamente - O puedes salir con él para ver si ese Uchiha siente algo cuando te ve con otro… - me ruboricé y a la vez me sorprendí - Te conozco Sakura, eres fuertes y nunca te rindes en algo… sé que no soy muy buena dando consejos cuando bebo… pero reconsidéralo, yo lo haría solo para hacerlo enfadar y alejarlo de su orgullo.

 **...**

* * *

.

.

Al salir del lugar ella llevó a su mentora a su casa, donde Shizune la estaba esperando muy preocupada. Eran amigas casi inseparables, por lo cual casi la mayoría del tiempo estaban juntas. La peli rosa sonrió algo avergonzada al dejar a su maestra al borde de la ebriedad, pero Shizune ya estaba acostumbrada, por lo que no le dio importancia.

A medida que iba caminando por las calles vacías y tranquilas de la aldea su mente comenzó a pensar.

Se había convencido de que darle tiempo a Sasuke era lo mejor, ya le había preguntado en vano sobre qué le pasaba y este no respondía, por lo que esta vez no quiso hostigarlo y dejó de insistir, incluso de querer verlo. De tan solo toparse con él y su frialdad le hacía mal. Había soñado tanto el momento en que él llegara que verlo tan distante y frívolo la afectó demasiado. Y con eso lentamente comenzó a odiarlo un poco. Era increíble que después de tanto tiempo siguiera siendo el mismo hombre reservado de siempre cuando antes de dejar la aldea se comportó diferente.

.

.

Los días pasaron y Sakura se dedicó a solo ir del trabajo a la casa, y por muy loco o extremo que sonara ella comenzó a salir con Dai, él había insistido en que ambos salieran al menos una vez, y de hecho al hacerlo se sintió bien, por lo que no se arrepintió de nada al sentirse mimada luego de tantos años estando prácticamente sola y lejos de la compañía masculina.

Dai la consentía, era caballeroso y además de todo era apuesto. Quizás no luciera tan fuerte como Sasuke o la hacía sentir de la misma manera que él cuando este la miraba, pero al menos la hacía sentir que importaba, aunque no quiso darle falsas esperanzas, por lo que de un principio le aclaró que solo saldrían como amigos. Dai aceptó encantado, ya que aún mantenía esperanzas de que ella lo mirara como él la veía a ella.

Cuando eran las once de la noche ambos salían animadamente del cine, la aldea estaba casi vacía y las luces de los hogares estaban apagadas.

\- Gracias por la invitación Dai, iré a casa ahora - dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

\- No creerás que irás sola, ¿o sí?

\- ¿Mmm?

\- Vamos, me aseguraré de que llegues a salvo - dijo él, mostrándole una sonrisa perfecta.

\- Está bien, puedo ir sola, soy fuerte.

\- Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo.

Dai la acompañó a su casa, él le hablaba sobre las partes favoritas de la película mientras Sakura sonreía y comentaba de vez en cuando. Aquella salida de verdad le vino como anillo al dedo, de lo contrario ahora estaría en su casa pensando en muchas cosas respecto a la actitud de su compañero.

\- Vaya… vives algo lejos del hospital - comentó Dai.

\- Sí… - suspiró.

Dai la quedó mirando unos momentos mientras caminaban y él tomó de su antebrazo para dejarlo envuelto en el suyo, juntándose aún más. Sakura solo sonrió y aceptó el gesto, pero al doblar en una esquina se encontró con los ojos serios de Sasuke, el cual estaba tenso y con su rostro apretado. Su mirada lucía molesta y tenía el ceño fruncido. En ese instante Sakura miró a Dai y este, tratando de lucir como todo un hombre protector, cambió de lugar con Sakura por si el Uchiha decidía atacarlos, debido a que se veía bastante temerario.

Sakura ni se inmutó en agachar la cabeza, todo lo contrario ella siguió su camino y continuó hablando con Dai como si nada.

Sasuke, sin embargo, permaneció quieto, viéndola pasar de reojo. Su puño se tensó y ambos percibieron un gran incremento de chakra.

Fue ahí cuando Sakura miró hacia tras y lo vio inmóvil, en el mismo lugar que estaba.

Trató de pensar en qué demonios le pasaba, pero al creer en aquella posibilidad de celos ella negó con la cabeza.

Desde ese momento su mente se apagó por unos segundos y notó que Dai seguía hablando, ella solo se dedicó a caminar y asintiendo de vez en cuando sin prestar mayor atención, ya que la sola presencia de Sasuke la dejó pensativa y no podía concentrarse en nada más.

.

.

 _ **[Sasuke]**_

No entendía que diablos me pasaba, sentía odio, pero no hacia ella, sino conmigo. Primero fui un completo estúpido al querer creer que ella estaba saliendo con Naruto cuando llegué, por suerte el dobe me explicó todo sin necesidad de preguntarle.

 _\- No deberías comportarte así, ya hablamos de eso en el pasado - dijo Naruto algo molesto - ¡Ah! y quiero que sepas que jamás te perdonaré por no llegar antes a mi boda - Sasuke se detuvo en seco y por un momento ni pestañeó - ¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó el rubio, acercándosele - No te hagas como si no supieras, te avisé en esa carta que te mandé con Sakura-chan. Me siento feliz, Hinata es una mujer increíble._

Quizás esa era la razón de que Naruto me invitara a llegar a esa fecha en particular, la nota solo decía _"Sasuke, espero tu regreso antes del veinte de este mes, tengo algo muy importante que decirte, y espero que compartas mi felicidad"._

Vaya manera de sorprenderme cuando los vi a ambos juntos. Pero al escuchar a Naruto hablar de su matrimonio con Hinata el alma me volvió al cuerpo.

 _\- ¿Hinata? - mascullé confundido._

 _\- Sí, mi esposa._

Luego de eso todo había estado bien y aquella misma noche quise ir donde Sakura para hablar, pero al verla con ese tipo en medio de la noche todo cambió.

Necesitaba explicaciones, pero yo no era quien para pedírselas.

 **...**

* * *

.

.

\- ¿Has hablado con Sakura-chan? - preguntó Naruto mientras ambos se dirigían a Ichiraku.

\- No… - soltó Sasuke algo molesto, aún no sabía qué decirle exactamente.

Se echaba la culpa cuando pensó que ella y su mejor amigo estaban juntos, todo ese momento pudo haber sido diferente si tan solo él no hubiera sacado conclusiones apresuradas. Y ahora que la vio junto a otra persona tampoco tenía derecho a reclamarle, después de todo él era el único a quien culpar por su actitud.

\- ¡Qué bien! porque tuve la genial idea de invitarla - dijo Naruto como si nada, entrando al pequeño restaurant.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ya no soporto esto, ustedes necesitan hablar y mientras antes mejor.

\- No hay nada de qué hablar… - dijo con seriedad, sentándose.

\- Bien… ¿Entonces por qué te quedas? - Naruto sonrió de forma confidencial.

\- Tch.

Naruto rió y pidió tres ramen, Teuchi sonrió encantado y conversó un poco con él antes de que llegara Sakura.

\- Siento la demora, fue un día muy agotador - ella se sentó al medio de ambos y saludó brevemente a Sasuke, quien hizo un gesto con el mentón. Naruto los vio de reojo y se rascó la nuca al verlos tan incómodos.

\- No te preocupes, recién llegamos - dijo Naruto, rompiendo aquel silencio incómodo - ¿Por qué estuvo tan agotador?

\- Pues… - suspiró - Tuve que atender a muchos pacientes y para variar Tsunade-sama no llegó para atender, por lo que estuve sola y he estado entrenando a otros para que me ayuden con los demás enfermos - Sakura se abanicó el rostro debido a lo mucho que había corrido para llegar a la hora.

\- Has cambiado… - musitó Sasuke mirándola con admiración.

\- ¿Eh? - estaba confundida, sobretodo por el hecho de escuchar su voz.

\- Olvídalo - aclaró su garganta y bebió un poco de jugo.

\- El tiempo nos hace cambiar creo, no solo a mí - esto lo dijo sin mirarlo y algo en Sasuke se rompió. Sabía que estaba herida.

\- Ehhh… ¡Vaya este ramen luce delicioso! - chilló Naruto para distraerlos - Sakura-chan ten, pruébalo.

Sakura asintió y se acomodó para comer. Naruto vio que ella se acercó más al mesón, lo que dejó un poco de espacio entre ambos e intercambió miradas con Sasuke, quien levantó una ceja.

\- Psst - llamó su atención nuevamente - ¿Qué demonios te pasa? - susurró bien bajo.

\- Nada - articuló con su boca.

\- Arréglense - lo imitó, volviendo a comer.

Sasuke rodó los ojos y tamborileó los dedos mientras pensaba en algo.

\- ¿Cómo está Hinata? - preguntó Sakura.

\- Bien, siempre me pregunta por ti, quiere que vayas a ver la casa - sonrió.

\- Iré pronto, el trabajo no me deja salir mucho - se disculpó - Pero prometo ir.

\- Eso le alegrara mucho, la mayoría del tiempo pasa en casa decorandola o donde su padre - Naruto bebió un poco de su jugo y miró a Sasuke, quien continuaba perdido en sus pensamientos, luego miró a Sakura, quien no dejaba de suspirar - Oye teme, ¿no crees que Sakura-chan es asombrosa?

Sasuke enarcó las cejas y lo miró desafiante mientras Naruto se encogió de hombros y rió disimuladamente.

\- No lo creo… - Sakura sintió un nudo en la garganta y quiso retirarse de inmediato, pero demostró ser fuerte… una vez más y permaneció en su asiento - …lo sé - finalizó.

Sakura apretó sus palillos y sus ojos se aguaron, mirando su plato mientras procesaba sus palabras una y otra vez.

Naruto los miró a ambos y a lo lejos vio a Shikamaru, supo en ese momento que era su hora de partir.

\- Oh, miren la hora, debo irme - susurró - Gracias por la comida - le dijo a Teuchi antes de caminar hacia Shikamaru.

Sasuke cerró los ojos al sentir sus mejillas algo tibias y ladeó su cabeza en otra dirección, sin pensar bien la situación calló en la trampa de su amigo.

\- ¿Eso es verdad? - susurró ella - Lo que dijiste de mi…

\- Sí.

\- ¿Por qué… Por qué no me has hablado? - quiso saber.

Sasuke tragó saliva con dificultad, sus ojos se encontraron y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero justo en ese momento aquel muchacho de aquella noche se puso detrás de ella y Sasuke no aguantó las ganas de protestar al verlo nuevamente.

\- Tch.

\- ¿Terminaste? - preguntó Dai.

\- ¿¡Dai!? ¿Qué haces aquí? - Sakura se dio vuelta sorprendida.

\- Te vi y pensé que podríamos irnos juntos al trabajo.

\- Ah… - ella se dio vuelta y miró a Sasuke atentamente - Lo siento… yo…

\- Ve, llegarás tarde - dijo Sasuke sin ánimos.

Sakura suspiró al ver que nuevamente Sasuke se negaba a hablar, por lo que se dio ánimos y antes de irse acarició su hombro mientras él continuaba mirando su plato.

\- Adiós, Sasuke-kun.

.

.

En su monólogo interno él admiraba el trabajo constante que hacía su compañera, ya que al verla supo que había madurado mucho, y a la vez también había cambiado. Su personalidad armoniosa y amable continuaba intacta, pero su determinación y fuerza eran increíblemente distintas. De hecho hasta le sorprendía que ya no estuviera del todo pendiente de él como lo hacía Naruto, quien lo atosigaba de preguntas hasta el cansancio cada vez que se veían.

Mientras los días pasaban en su estadía dentro de Konoha, Sasuke continuaba debatiendo si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto. Quería volver porque pensó que estaba listo, pero al ver el cambio en sus compañeros volvió a sentir esa inseguridad que se sentía como una fuerte bofetada en el rostro.

Al volver notó que aún no tenía ese sentimiento de empatía con sus más cercanos, todavía le costaba abrirse con ellos, y lo que era peor... aún no podía dejar aflorar libremente sus sentimientos por ella, que a decir verdad, cada vez que la veía sentía que no era digno de estar a su lado.

Por esas razones y también por el hecho de que aún no había explorado lo suficiente el mundo, quiso continuar con su viaje de redención.

.

.

\- Luces fatal - comentó Ino, observándola atentamente.

\- No ahora, Ino - resopló Sakura algo cansada y a la vez triste.

No podía creer que Sasuke aún no le dijera palabra alguna, simplemente miradas, las cuales mataban de intriga, pero aunque deseaba saber lo que pasaba por la enigmática mente del Uchiha debía resistir. Había hecho mucho por demasiados años, era su turno de decir algo… lo que sea.

\- ¿Cuándo terminará esto, Sakura? Sasuke-kun no te dirá nada hasta que dejes de ver a Dai. Lo más probable es que piense que ustedes dos están…

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Sakura sin creer lo que su amiga le estaba diciendo.

\- Lo veo de vez en cuando fuera del hospital, viene y se va. Dai casi siempre está hablando contigo y es ahí cuando Sasuke-kun se aleja. Seré despistada, pero muy chismosa, por lo que me doy cuenta de muchas cosas - sonrió triunfante.

\- ¿¡Y me lo dices ahora!?

\- Pensé que estabas jugando con él, es decir es triste verlos a ambos tan distantes cuando lo único que quieren es estar cerca del otro, pero pensé que querías sacarle celos.

\- Ahh… - suspiró - Nos vemos después… necesito estar a solas - dijo Sakura, cerrando su libro de anatomía para dirigirse a otro lugar.

\- ¿Dije algo malo?

.

.

Sakura dejó de lado sus libros de estudios para continuar investigando los casos que de hace un tiempo tenía pendientes debido a la larga investigación que necesitaban. Había elegido el parque de la aldea, ya que su oficina no era lo suficientemente adecuada para la concentración necesaria, y a veces terminaba durmiendo debido a lo cálida que era. La brisa del lugar le daba la necesidad de estar alerta y además de poner atención a lo que leía, por lo que no estaba invadida por el sueño.

Sasuke a lo lejos la vio sobre el pasto y caminó hacia ella, pero justo cuando esta lo divisó, el Uchiha hizo un gesto de molestia.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos y cuando lo tuvo a solo unos metros le dirigió la palabra.

\- Hola, Sasuke-kun.

\- Hola...

Ella suspiró y se puso de pie, había pensando lo suficiente respecto a su actitud y necesitaba alejarse de él. Tantos días, casi una semana en la aldea, y aún no hablaban casi de nada. Simplemente se sentía como una tonta esperando a alguien que ni cuenta se daba de ella, por lo que decidió irse de allí para no estar cerca de él.

Tomó sus libros y con cuidado los depositó en su bolso, pero al cruzar el lugar su voz la detuvo.

\- No sabía que estabas con alguien.

Sakura frenó de golpe y sin mirarlo le respondió fría y escuetamente.

\- No pensé que te importaría.

\- Hmp - Sakura apretó su mandíbula y resistió las ganas de dirigirle palabra alguna, su arrogancia y el poco interés la hacían perder la ya poca paciencia que le quedaba. Sí, lo amaba, pero durante mucho tiempo meditó su situación hasta concluir en que estaba perdiendo tiempo ante alguien que ni si quiera se detenía a verla - Bien, adiós.

\- Eres un... - susurró ella al escucharlo tan indiferente. Sasuke se dio vuelta para mirarla. El cuerpo de Sakura estaba tenso y le temblaba sutílmente - Todo este tiempo he estado pendiente de ti... durante dos años... - su voz le temblaba, pero sonaba fuerte - Te lo he dicho en dos ocasiones y aún así... ¡Aún así! - sus puños se tensaron y las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro. Sasuke sintió que la piel se le helaba y la escuchaba atentamente - No sabes lo mucho que te he amado - susurró, pero él logró escuchar sus palabras - Todo lo que aguanté... y que perdoné...

\- Al menos ahora se te ve bien... - dijo con voz cansada, aunque por dentro maldijo, no era exactamente lo que quería decirle.

Sakura volvió a apretar su mandíbula y botó el bolso de golpe.

Sus ojos verdes estaban levemente enrojecidos y corrió a él con fuerza y rapidez, elevando su puño, el cual él logró esquivar, provocando que ella abriera el pavimento.

Los ojos de Sasuke yacían puestos en ella mientras esquivaba con algo de dificultad sus movimientos, los cuales eras ágiles y determinados.

Uno de sus puños le dio en un costado, logrando que este se quejara, pero no bajó la guardia. Sakura tenía la vista en él, estaba tan enojada que no le importó en esos momentos que estuvieran peleando. Le parecía increíble que a pesar de todo él viera la situación como algo normal.

\- ¡Sakura! - Sasuke esquivó el golpe que iba a su rostro y sujetó con fuerza su muñeca - Sakura - susurró con algo de dificultad, mirándola a los ojos - Lo siento.

\- ¿¡Lo sientes!? ¡No me sirve que solo lo digas sino que lo sientas de verdad! - masculló molesta, esta vez aflojando su fuerza. Algo que él agradeció, ya que con una mano le estaba siendo difícil de aguantar - Eres un maldito idiota... Sasuke-kun... - suspiró - Una persona que ha estado siempre pendiente de ti es imposible que esté bien con una persona de un día para otro... Shannaro - musitó, dolida - Tú sigues igual...

Sasuke miró hacia abajo y se acercó a ella con inseguridad. Al ver que ella tenía sus ojos cerrados aguantando las ganas de llorar la abrazó.

En su rostro se reflejaba un aire de confianza y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al escucharla decir que aún lo amaba y que no estaba con nadie, como él pensó.

\- Eres tan molesta - susurró, sintiéndose algo aliviado por dentro.

Sakura al escucharlo con esa palabra se tensó, pero al sentir su mano en su espalda de forma constante y segura se relajó y se echó en su pecho. Sollozando.

\- Sasuke-kun... ¿Por qué actuaste de ese modo con nosotros? - dijo en un susurro.

\- Lo siento - Sasuke aún la mantenía abrazaba, ella se aferraba a su ropa hasta que sus manos dejaron de apretar la suave tela negra que llevaba puesta - Pensé que ustedes...

\- ¿Naruto y yo? - preguntó sorprendida, mirándolo a los ojos. Sasuke apretó sus labios - Es difícil creer que llegaras a pensar en eso - sonrió ella con amargura.

\- He estado ausente durante dos años, Sakura. Verlos así no me dio otro pensamiento más que ese. Además, que luego te vi con... - tragó saliva y dejo salir un leve quejido de molestia - Al menos cuando me vaya sabré que eres feliz.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Es por esa razón que te vas? - soltó con firmeza y dolor.

Sus ojos verdes se cristalizaron levemente y apartó la mirada de los ojos oscuros de Sasuke, quien abrió su boca al saber que ella ya lo sabía.

\- No del todo.

\- Explícate.

Sakura tocó el pecho de Sasuke y con un leve movimiento dio un paso atrás, separándose de su cálido abrazo. Sasuke se puso derecho y la observó con atención.

\- Me di cuenta que este nunca será mi hogar, a pesar de tenerlos a ustedes...

\- ¿No es suficiente? - lo interrumpió ella - Somos tu familia, Sasuke-kun, ¿por qué tú no eres capaz de ver eso? Konoha es tu hogar, la aldea donde perteneces...

\- Sakura...

\- ¡No! No seguiré escuchando esto - negó ella, tratando de calmarse - ¡Te he esperado todo este tiempo para que luego pienses que he estado con Naruto y me ignores nuevamente! - se relamió sus labios. La suave brisa nocturna pasó en medio de ellos, Sakura se acomodó su pelo para sacarse algunos cabellos del rostro. Lo que estaba escuchando ahora la hacían sentirse nuevamente traicionada y herida por sus palabras - Quiero que sepas que esta vez no haré nada para impedir que te vayas - una lágrima cayó de su ojo derecho, descendiendo con rapidez por su mejilla - ¿Quieres irte?, bien, vete... pero si lo haces iré contigo.

Sasuke la miró impresionado, su mente quedó en blanco por breves segundos, ¿de verdad estaba pasando esto?

\- Sakur...

\- Pero nada, tú me hiciste una promesa, ¿lo recuerdas? - lo vio asentir - He esperado todo este tiempo, y si decides irte nuevamente yo quiero estar ahí para ti, porque, Sasuke-kun... tú no estás solo.

La mirada del Uchiha se suavizó y suspiró aliviado al escuchar aquellas palabras que de cierto modo deseaba escuchar. Su pecho dejó de dolerle y su estómago experimentó leves cosquilleos al recordar las palabras de Sakura una y otra vez en su mente. Sasuke estiró su brazo y le revolvió suavemente sus cabellos rosados. Ella lo observó con sorpresa ante aquel movimiento, sobre todo al ver aquella semi sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba.

 _"Sasuke-kun... Sasuke-kun está sonriendo..."_

\- Entonces te esperaré al medio día fuera de la aldea.

\- ¿Qu-Qué? – murmuró, sin poder creer su respuesta.

\- Ahh... - suspiró - Veo que ya no podré seguir escapando de ti, y a decir verdad ya se me hacía molesto seguir haciéndolo.

Sasuke volvió a sonreírle con suavidad y se dio vuelta para ir a su departamento, dejando a Sakura totalmente sorprendida y algo ruborizada. La peli rosa quedó varios minutos de pie en medio de la calle, mirando a Sasuke hasta que este desapareció en medio del atardecer.

\- Sasuke-kun... - sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza y su cuerpo empezaba a sentir calor mientras que sus mejillas ardían debido a todo lo que acababa de suceder - ¡Shannaro! - chilló y dio pequeños saltos emocionada al ver que nadie estaba a su alrededor para escuchar su felicidad.

 **.**

* * *

 **.::::.**

 ** _...Continuará..._**

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? :O Espero sus impresiones.

Quise poner a Sakura de esta manera más decidida porque siento que así lo fue, algo en mi ser me lo dice, y también porque en el anime/manga se ve un poco ese desligamiento con Sasuke al darle su espacio, además que siempre quise ver a Sasuke de esta forma al admitir sus sentimientos y que fuera él quien diera el siguiente paso, no todo el tiempo sería Sakura, ¿no creen?

Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado la actualización y que hayan quedado ansiosas por más, ya que en el siguiente capítulo se dará inicio al viaje que ambos tuvieron, ¡qué emoción! :D

Si les gustó el capítulo ustedes ya saben como decírmelo, siempre es un gusto leer sus comentarios, así que saludos a todas aquellas que siempre se dedican a dejar un review, muchas gracias, chicas n_n.

Sin mas que decir me despido y... **¡Nos leemos pronto!**

* * *

 ** __Kelly Anne Rose__**


	10. Chapter 10

¡Hola a todas mis queridísimas lectoras...!

Hoy terminó nuestro amado Gaiden, pero para consolar las penas de que no veremos a nuestro Sasuke (u.u) les traigo an nuevo capítulo de _Camino a la Redención_ , donde al menos podrán imaginárselo y ver su lado B, porque nuestro amado emo vengador se dará cuenta de que está comenzando a tener nuevos pensamientos, emociones y sentimientos muy intensos por Sakura Haruno... así es, por fin después de tanto tiempo ha llegado el primer capítulo de su viaje juntos :D

Espero que lo disfruten mucho, tanto como yo disfruté al hacerlo, sé que pasó mucho tiempo y me disculpo, pero la Universidad me tiene muy ocupada. Así que apenas tuve un tiempo libre decidí subir un capítulo :) De aquí en adelante veremos mucho SasuSaku y veremos el interior de nuestro querido Sasuke Uchiha, quien lentamente se irá abriendo más y más ante Sakura.

Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios, follows y favoritos, y por su puesto a aquellas que me leen en anonimato, me alegra que esta historia les agrade y se animen también a leer mis otras creaciones.

 _ ***Los personajes le pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es de mi creación.**_

Sin más que decir las dejo para que disfruten este capítulo, ¡nos leemos al final!

* * *

 **.::::.**

* * *

 _ **Juntos**_

 **.**

 **.**

\- ¿¡Se va de nuevo!? - chilló Naruto indignado - ¿Pero por qué? - demandó, dando un golpe con ambas manos sobre el escritorio del Hokage.

\- Ahh, no es necesario hacer tanto escándalo, Naruto - dijo el sexto con voz cansada - Me llegó su aviso hace unos días, al parecer esta vez será más largo que el anterior.

\- Maldición… - masculló Naruto al pensar en Sakura.

\- Sé por qué te molestas, pero creo que este viaje será diferente esta vez - Kakashi sonrió bajo su máscara, sus ojos brillaron al releer la última nota de Sasuke, y Naruto quedó intrigado ante su reacción - Sakura irá con él.

\- ¿¡Sakura-chan y Sasuke, juntos!?

\- Hm - sonrió - Creo que por fin esos dos arreglarán sus diferencias.

\- No habrá forma de que Sasuke acceda - dijo Naruto poco convencido.

\- ¿Ah, no? - Kakashi le pasó la nota a Naruto para que la leyera él mismo, al terminar de leer a Naruto se le formó una sonrisa traviesa - Y eso no es todo, Sasuke se iría el Martes, pero al parecer cambió de opinión y adelantó su fecha.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada confidencial mientras Naruto sonreía zorrunamente.

.

.

Eran las diez de la mañana cuando Kakashi entró a la oficina de Sakura sin previo aviso, sorprendiéndola.

\- Kakashi-sen… Hokage-sama - corrigió de inmediato.

\- Veo que tienes mucho trabajo, al igual que yo - suspiró él al ver varios informes sobre el escritorio de su estudiante - ¿Has pensado en vacaciones?

\- Los niños y mis pacientes me necesitan, esa es toda la motivación que tengo para continuar mi trabajo… - ella se mordió el labio inferior, se sentía algo culpable al no avisar de inmediato sobre su repentino viaje con Sasuke - Yo…

\- Vaya… - Kakashi miró a su alrededor y vio los títulos y honores de Sakura colgados en la pared - ¿Cuándo avisarías de tu viaje con Sasuke? - preguntó sin verla, ella quedó boquiabierta.

\- Eh… - rió nerviosa - Creo que olvidé comentarlo.

\- O solo no querías que te molestara al respecto - Kakashi sonrió, aunque luego su semblante cambió a uno más serio - Pasaré esto por alto solo por esta vez, te has esforzado mucho, así que considéralo como unas vacaciones.

\- Gracias sen… Hokage-sama - corrigió.

\- No hay nadie más aquí, la formalidad no importa ahora - suspiró - Te deseo un buen viaje y reporta de vez en cuando.

\- Sí, sensei - sonrió.

Cuando Kakashi cerró la puerta, Sakura miró hacia su ventana, no podía creer que en tan solo unas horas partiría con Sasuke a lo desconocido, y por breves segundos tuvo algo de miedo y ansiedad.

Luego de unos momentos de meditar las palabras del Hokage decidió ordenar las últimas cosas y partió corriendo hasta su hogar para cambiarse de ropa y así estar lista.

.

.

Era casi medio día cuando ambos estaban atravesando las grandes puertas de Konoha, Sasuke iba un paso delante de Sakura mientras que ella miraba un mapa para evitar pensar en todo lo que ambos estaban por recorrer… solos.

 _ **[Sasuke]**_

Esto será difícil, ¿es normal tanto silencio? ¿Estará nerviosa?... Demonios, no sé qué hacer.

\- Sasuke-kun… - su rostro estaba iluminado, señalándome una ruta que estaba en aquel pedazo de papel - Quiero pasar por Sunagakure si no te molesta. Si tomamos este camino llegaremos una hora menos que si tomamos esta dirección.

\- Mmh.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- Ese camino es algo peligroso, mejor deberíamos tomar la ruta segura.

\- No soy la niña de antes que necesitaba protección, Sasuke-kun - sus ojos ahora eran serios, no quería tratarla como si fuera alguien débil y menos hacerla sentir así cuando mi intención al decirle eso era por otra razón. Por lo que esta vez diría lo que sentía, estaríamos juntos por mucho tiempo y no deseaba equivocarme más con ella.

\- No quiero que nada te pase.

Al ver sus mejillas sonrosadas volví a caminar, dirigiéndome hacia la ruta de siempre que nos guiaría directo a Sunagakure. Al momento de decir esas palabras fue como si algo se fuera de mi pecho, me sentí aliviado y a la vez avergonzado sin saber muy bien el por qué de aquella reacción.

Llevábamos unas horas caminando cuando la escuché resbalar, el camino de tierra era cada vez más complicado y el anochecer llegaría pronto, pero sabía que no podía exigirle lo mismo que yo me exigía, este era su primer viaje a larga distancia y debía ser más considerado.

\- Descansaremos un poco aquí.

\- ¿Eh? No, debemos continuar - su voz sonaba cansada y sus mejillas estaban acaloradas debido a todo lo que habíamos recorrido.

\- ¿De hace cuánto que no descansas, Sakura?

\- Mmmh… eso no importa - se rascó la nuca algo nerviosa, quería demostrarse fuerte ante mí, pero eso no era necesario, sabía perfectamente de lo que era capaz - Sigamos…

\- No - coloqué mi brazo en su hombro para detenerla, ella me miró algo sorprendida y se detuvo - Descansa, buscaré algo de comer y beber, aún nos quedan tres horas de viaje.

\- Esta bien - me sonrió.

En ese momento no supe qué fue lo que me hizo sonreírle de vuelta, pero su presencia me hacía sentir diferente, era cálida y acogedora…

Al regresar dejé las botellas de agua en el suelo, solo había conseguido unas bayas y manzanas. No había mucho tiempo de cazar y menos para preparar la cena. La vi sentada en una pequeña roca, parte de su cabello le tapaba la cara y sonreí nuevamente al verla. Me agaché para pasarle una botella, pero para mi sorpresa yacía dormida, apoyada en el respaldo de un árbol.

La quedé mirando unos segundos, su respiración era apenas un susurro en medio del silencioso bosque. Sonreí al verla tan tranquila y a la vez desprotegida, lucía… hermosa.

Su rostro parecía tan fresco y suave que mi brazo se movió por cuenta propia para tocar su mejilla, la cual desprendía un leve calor. Se movió levemente ante mi tacto y sonreí una vez más al verla de aquella forma tan dulce.

\- Sasuke-kun – murmuró, despertándose.

\- Ejem - tosí, un poco de pánico me había invadido al pensar que ella me viera tan cerca de ella, por lo que tomé distancia de inmediato al percartarme de que sus ojos se abrían lentamente.

\- Ay, no - dijo, tapando la mitad de su rostro con su mano - Lo siento, me quedé dormida.

\- Ven, debemos seguir - con mi mano quise ayudarla a levantarse. Ella dudó por unos segundos, pero tomó de mi mano. Al momento en que lo hizo sentí un golpe de calor en mi cuerpo, algo que permaneció unos segundos más luego de que dejara mi mano - Bebe algo de agua, te ayudará a despertar.

\- Gracias – me sonrió cálidamente.

 **...**

* * *

.

.

A las 18:37 ambos habían llegado a Sunagakure, como siempre el lugar los recibió con un gran viento, esparciendo la arena del suelo. Sasuke se cubrió con su capa, mientras que Sakura tapó su rostro con su chaleco detrás de Sasuke.

\- Identificaciones y motivo de visita - preguntó uno de los guardias sin verlos, pero su compañero de vigilancia los reconoció al instante. Después de la gran guerra el equipo siete se volvió famoso al ser los únicos que derrotaron a Otsutsuki Kaguya junto al Tsukuyomi infinito.

\- Disculpe a mi compañero, ustedes son bienvenidos aquí.

\- ¿Qué? Tenemos ordenes directas de…

\- Solo está haciendo su trabajo, si me dan unos segundos les mostraré mi identificación - los ojos de Sakura dejaron sin habla a uno de los guardias que insistía en sus identificaciones, aquellos ojos lo traspasaron de inmediato y recordó el momento exacto cuando ambos se habían conocido durante la guerra.

\- No hay necesidad, señorita Haruno, por favor, adelante y sean bienvenidos.

\- Gracias - ambos atravesaron las puertas de la aldea de la Arena, luego llegaron al centro y Sakura se dio la vuelta para ver a Sasuke - Debo dejar unos suministros que traje para ayudar a la base médica de Sunagakure, la vez que estuve aquí no tenían muchos recursos, como ves… en esta zona es casi imposible plantar las hierbas medicinales que ocupamos en Konoha - Sasuke la quedó mirando por unos segundos, lucía levemente impresionado ante tal gesto de amabilidad, su mirada profunda la hicieron sonrojarse - ¿Qué harás, Sasuke-kun?

\- Te esperaré, veré si necesitamos algo para el viaje - él tragó saliva y se dirigió hacia el centro.

Al menos ambos estarían ocupados.

Sakura fue directo al pequeño invernadero que tenía la aldea de La Arena. Ayer en la noche tuvo el tiempo necesario de empacar las semillas de las plantas medicinales que tanto escaseaban en Sunagakure, llevó todo lo necesario para su plantación, desde tierra de hojas hasta fertilizante. No le importó el peso extra que llevó por unas cuantas horas o el dolor que sintió en su espalda y hombro durante el viaje. Sus ganas de ayudar a otros siempre eran más grandes que cualquier otra cosa.

\- Sakura-san - se sorprendió uno de los ninjas médicos - ¡Qué sorpresa!, ¿qué la trae por aquí?

\- Solo vengo de visita, no pienso quedarme por mucho tiempo - sonrió ella amablemente - Vine a dejarles esto, sé que les será de gran ayuda para crear antídotos y medicinas.

\- Esto es increíble... - dijo entusiasmado - Ahora podremos avanzar un poco más rápido - se alegró - Por favor pasa, debes conocer nuestros avances.

\- Es más grande de lo que recordaba - dijo impresionada.

\- Aún no lo suficiente, pero Kazekage-sama ha invertido mucho en este proyecto luego de que su hermano tuvo aquel encuentro con Sasori.

\- Ya veo... - Sakura admiró cada planta y hierba medicinal, todas estaban creciendo muy sanas - Creo que mi ayuda llegó en buen momento entonces - sonrió - Podrían dejarlas en este sitio, las semillas que traje no necesitarán mucha luz solar por el momento.

\- Muchas gracias, Sakura-san, sin su ayuda jamás hubiéramos avanzado en crear aquel antídoto u otros.

\- No hay de que - dijo ruborizada - Si necesitan algo por favor no duden en decirlo.

\- Ya que lo menciona – dijo nervioso y ruborizado al pedir tal favor - Hay un paciente que ha tenido algunos síntomas graves, hemos intentado de todo y aún no presenta signos de mejoría.

\- ¿Qué le sucedió?

\- No sabemos. Llegó inconsciente a nosotros, hemos tratado de todo para curarlo, pero no ha habíado progreso desde hace dos días.

\- Bien... creo que tengo tiempo para hacerle una revisión.

\- Gracias, Sakura-san, por aquí, por favor.

.

.

 _ **[Sakura]**_

Jamás pensé que curar una infección fuera tan agotador, claro que no tenían los recursos necesarios. Si no fuera por todo el chakra que tengo quizás no se hubiera salvado, pero vaya que me siento bien de que ahora esté estable, al menos todo el esfuerzo y las gotas de sudor derramadas valieron la pena.

Miré la hora de mi reloj de bolsillo, ya eran las diez de la noche.

\- ¡Sasuke-kun! – chillé de pronto al recordarlo, se me había olvidado por completo que estaba conmigo en la aldea ¿Quizás se haya ido? ¡No! Basta, Sakura, deja de pensar así.

Bajé las escaleras tan rápido como pude; mis piernas temblaban, había estado tanto rato de pie que parecían gelatina.

\- ¿Sakura? - me detuve de golpe al reconocer la voz de Temari.

\- Hola, pensé que estabas en Konoha - tragué un poco de aire, había bajado corriendo cinco pisos.

\- Acabo de volver, Gaara tenía asuntos pendientes y necesitaba de mi ayuda.

\- Ya veo, sabes… eh, ¿de casualidad no has visto a Sasuke-kun?

\- Ah… sí, estuvo hablando hace no más de una hora con Gaara - asentí y ella me sonrió - Me da gusto por ti.

\- ¿Eh? - mis mejillas comenzaron a arder, demonios no podía controlar mis emociones - No sé de qué hablas, Te-Temari.

\- Hmp, no soy una tonta, Sakura - se cruzó de brazos - A pesar de lo que te dije sobre él, me alegro por ti.

\- Gracias - susurré, luego de que mis nervios se calmaran, una sonrisa maliciosa se apoderó de mis labios - ¿Y? - la codeé, Temari me miró extrañada.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Shikamaru y tú…? - la miré confidencial, ella enchuecó la boca y miró a otro lado, evitando mi mirada.

\- Hemos salido un par de veces, nada más.

\- Ah, Temari - le hice un puchero - Siempre es tan difícil de hablar contigo - protesté. Temari dirigió una mirada detrás de mí, observé tras de mi hombro disimuladamente y vi pasar a su hermano, Kankurō. Una vez que se fue ella miró el suelo y su semblante serio cambió a uno lleno de emoción.

\- Estamos saliendo - dijo, con una sonrisa radiante que poca veces veía - Claro que él fue el que me invitó a cenar primero. Siento no haberte contado, pero pensé que no resultaría - rió.

\- ¿Por qué pensaste eso?

\- Ya sabes, Shikamaru es muy callado y bastante observador, pensé que nuestra primera cita sería un desastre, pero fue todo lo contrario - noté que sus ojos le brillaron y la dejé continuar - Me llevó a un lindo restorán en Konoha, él pagó la cena a pesar de que no quise dejarlo al principio, ya sabes como soy de impulsiva - rió - Pero al dejarme llevar… se sintió bien - sonrió.

\- No creí que Shikamaru fuera alguien detallista.

\- Lo es - su sonrisa dulce y llena de ilusión me contagiaron, pensando en la posibilidad de que si Shikamaru podía hacer eso, quizás Sasuke-kun también lo haría en algún momento. La sola idea me provocó cierto calor en mis mejillas - Por suerte no llevó flores, las odio, pero hablamos mucho y jamás dejó de prestarme atención y eso para mí fue lo más importante.

\- Me alegro por ustedes.

\- Gracias - ella bajó la cabeza y carraspeó - Bien, debo seguir con mi trabajo, mientras más rápido avance más tiempo libre tendré para estar con él en Konoha.

\- No te detendré entonces, suerte - la abracé por pocos instantes y continué mi camino. Debía encontrar a Sasuke-kun lo antes posible.

Salí del lugar mirando por todos lados, tratando de adivinar los pasos de Sasuke-kun, pero para mi sorpresa él me encontró a mí.

\- Pensé que nunca saldrías.

\- Lo siento, necesitaban mi ayuda en el hospital y no pude decir que no - me disculpé.

\- No te preocupes - Sasuke comenzó a caminar y lo seguí - Encontré un hostal no muy lejos de donde estamos, mañana continuaremos al amanecer.

El hostal donde nos quedaríamos no era grande, pero sí bastante acogedor. Los pisos eran de madera y cada habitación tenía un pequeño balcón.

\- Buenas noches, jóvenes. Si desean una habitación tengo dos muy bonitas y espaciosas para ambos - me ruboricé al escucharla y cubrí un poco mis mejillas sin que Sasuke-kun lo notara.

\- No, queremos dos separadas - su voz ronca y firme hicieron que la señora asintiera de inmediato.

\- Lo siento, pensé que eran pareja - sonrió nerviosa - Tengo la habitación 103 y 106 disponibles.

\- Perfecto.

La mujer le dio las llaves mientras él pagaba, pero al ver que también pagaría la mía lo detuve.

\- Espera, yo puedo pagar por mi habitación.

\- No te preocupes - me dijo suavemente.

\- Que tengan buenas noches - dijo la señora.

Sasuke me pasó mi llave y ambos caminamos por el angosto pasillo, no pude evitar sonreír al escuchar que el piso rechinaba levemente con cada paso que dábamos.

\- No tenías que hacerlo, yo también traje dinero para este tipo de cosas, Sasuke-kun.

\- Lo sé.

\- Gracias - sonreí.

\- Hmp.

El pasillo era largo, por lo que vi cada número de habitación hasta que encontré la mía, me detuve y vi que él también lo hizo. Primero pensé que se detuvo para despedirse de mi, pero al ver detrás de él pude ver el número 103 de su habitación.

\- Nos vemos en la mañana, Sasuke-kun, que descanses - le sonreí.

\- Tú también - dijo casi en un susurro.

Noté que su habitación estaba frente a la mía y al verlo girar la manilla me apresuré para abrir la mía. Entré al cuarto y antes de cerrar la puerta lo miré, pero para mi sorpresa él también me observó antes de cerrar la suya, lo que me provocó que la sangre me ardiera por dentro, haciendo que mis mejillas volvieran a activarse con aquel rojo carmesí.

Su mirada fue intensa y la vez tan suave que provocó que mi estómago sintiera aquel extraño cosquilleo. Sonreí ante eso, estos momentos eran los que tanto había esperado.

Encendí la luz para ver mejor, la habitación tenía una cama y baño personal, dejé mis cosas en el pequeño sillón y me acosté. Miré hacia el balcón, el cual tenía reflejado la luna en sus cortinas, proporcionando aquella luz brillante y natural.

Apagué la luz y lo único que escuché fue silencio, pensando una y otra vez en él, imaginándome su voz cerca de mí, imaginándolo cerca. Abracé la almohada para acomodarme mejor y así dormir más rápido, pero solo pensaba en él, en lo cerca y a la vez tan lejos que estábamos del uno al otro.

¿Pensará en mi también? Aich… pero qué estoy pensando, será mejor que duerma, mañana volveré a verlo.

 **...**

* * *

.

.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, las cortinas reflejaban una leve luz que iluminaba solo el ancho que tenía la ventana. Sakura aún tenía sueño y apenas sacó un brazo para destaparse la brisa matutina heló su tersa piel.

Con gran rapidez bajó de su cama y comenzó a vestirse lo más rápido que podía para entrar en calor. Al finalizar dio un gran bostezo y estiró sus brazos, no podía negar que deseaba seguir durmiendo, pero sabía que Sasuke era de los que siempre madrugaban y sobre todo era muy puntual.

Abrió las ventanas para que la luz iluminara el lugar y así ver sus cosas con más claridad, tenía pocos minutos de sobra antes de que amaneciera, por lo que sacó de su bolso un pequeño estuche que contenía su cepillo dental y algo de maquillaje.

Al salir del baño ordenó todo lo que había dejado y salió de la habitación, dejándola ordenada y ventilada. Para su sorpresa, Sasuke salió al mismo tiempo que ella, quedando a pocos centímetros de distancia el uno al otro.

\- Bu-Buenos días, Sasuke-kun - Sakura le brindó una cálida sonrisa - ¿Descansaste?

\- Sí ¿Tú?

\- También - dijo algo nerviosa debido a la cercanía.

\- Debemos seguir, pasaremos por el País de los Ríos, así tendremos lugar de hacer algo de recolección para el viaje hasta llegar a Tanigakure.

\- Bien, vamos - sonrió ella.

Sakura lo miró espectante por unos segundos para que él pasara primero. El pasillo era algo angosto para que ambos caminaran a la par. Pero para su sorpresa él fue quien retrocedió, dándole el paso. Un gesto poco habitual en él, que de cierta forma significó mucho para ella.

Algo sonrojada ante aquel gesto, Sakura se encogió de hombros y se relamió los labios mientras caminaba hasta la salida del hostal. Ella miró tras su hombro de forma coqueta, nunca se había sentido tan feliz; por primera vez ambos estaban viajando juntos sin que nadie los interrumpiera, sin que nadie los molestara, solo ellos dos.

Este había sido el sueño de Sakura desde que era una niña, por lo que de ahora en adelante comenzó a disfrutar más su viaje. Sasuke lideró el camino una vez que salieron de Sunagakure y de inmediato se puso en modo protector.

Años atrás cada rumbo que tomaba se encontraba con sorpresas, las cuales iban de feroces animales hasta pandillas de ladrones. A pesar de que ninguna de esas cosas era un gran peligro para él, lo podían ser para Sakura. Sí, él sabía que ella era capaz de defenderse sola, lo supo cuando la vio pelear con gran determinación y valentía en la guerra y lo corroboró cuando Naruto le contó sobre algunas de sus misiones juntos cuando él estaba viajando. No había dudas de que Sakura era la mujer fuerte que él siempre pensó que sería, pero aún así sentía que era su deber protegerla y asegurarse de que nada le pasara.

\- Vaya... - dijo asombrada ante el hermoso paisaje - Esto es realmente hermoso - comentó al ver el frondoso lugar lleno de árboles y hierbas; los matices rojizos de las hojas de los árboles eran cálidos, como si fueran sacados de un cuadro. La suave brisa hacía que estos hicieran aquel característico sonido relajante al unísono, botando una que otra hoja. La gran mayoría del camino comenzaba a taparse levemente por las hojas de cada árbol, las cuales variaban de tonos, amarillas, rojas y anaranjadas.

\- Está empezando el otoño - Sasuke también estaba mirando el lugar, pero no porque le llamara la atención, sino porque estaba siempre alerta por si algo o alguien decidía aparecer sin previo aviso.

\- Sí, es precioso. Aunque me gusta más la primavera, no imaginé que acabaría tan pronto.

A medida que avanzaban el lugar comenzaba a hacerse menos tupido y más claro. Ahora se podía ver más cielo que árboles y la imagen del lugar se volvía cada vez más admirable. Habían largos charcos de agua, cubierto por hojas de cada tono posible, haciendo contraste con el vivo color verde del pasto.

Sakura apuró el paso y se puso al lado de Sasuke, a quien no le importó la corta distancia que había entre ambos. Tenerla cerca era recomfortante, era como si ambos disfrutaran de aquel grato silencio entre ellos, las palabras sobraban en esos momentos.

Ambos continuaron caminando hasta que Sasuke dobló hacia la derecha, conocía casi el camino como la palma de su mano, después de todo él había recorrido en otra ocasión este lugar. La peli rosa lo seguía a ciegas, observando cada centímetro del entorno. Al cabo de cuatro horas de viaje Sasuke encontró lo que estaba buscando. Uno de sus lugares favoritos durante el viaje. La gran cascada que dividía el País de los Ríos con Tanigakure.

\- Aquí podremos descansar, iré por algo de comer. Puedes hacer el fuego mientras vuelvo.

\- Sí - asintió encantada.

El sonido gratificante del agua más el largo río provocaba un ambiente de total paz y tranquilidad y se quedó observando a pocos centímetros del río como caía el agua de la ancha y mediana cascada.

Sin más tiempo que perder comenzó a recolectar varias varillas secas de árboles, juntó lo suficiente para comenzar a crear el fuego, aunque le costó un poco debido a que en las misiones Sasuke siempre era quien encendía la fogata. Sonrió algo nostálgica al recordar aquellos tiempos.

 _ **[Sakura]**_

El agua se ve tan deliciosa y refrescante, ni si quiera tuve tiempo hoy en la mañana de bañarme por miedo a demorarme más de la cuenta. Además, no hay nadie alrededor, quizás podría tomar un baño aquí.

Miré por todos lados y por cada rincón existente. Me concentré lo más que podía y no percibí ningún rastro de chakra más que el de Sasuke-kun, quien estaba a varios metros de distancia de aquí.

Dudo que Sasuke-kun vuelva en menos de una hora. Me relamí los labios y comencé a acercarme a la orilla, para mi sorpresa el agua no estaba helada como había imaginado, la corriente era suave y el agua relativamente tibia.

Miré hacia atrás por última vez y rápidamente me dehice de mi ropa. Estas oportunidades nunca aparecían, y mesentiría como nueva con una ducha fresca, que era lo que necesitaba.

De mi bolso saqué una barra de jabón y dejé a la mano una de mis toallas. Me dirigí hacia la cascada y lentamente caminé por las rocas, las cuales estaban justo debajo del flujo del agua, proporcionándome una leve seguridad. Toqué el agua que caía con mis dedos y sin pensarlo dos veces me metí al agua, dándome un refrescante chapuzón, por suerte el río no era lo suficientemente profundo, por lo que cubría a la perfección mis pechos al estar de pie.

Me acerqué más a la cascada y comencé a lavarme el cabello, lo tenía batante sucio y pajoso debido a la brisa de Sunagakure. Sin mencionar que había sudado un montón cuando tuve que curar aquel paciente. Sin duda este baño era necesario. El agua tocando mi piel era tan relajante que por un momento dejé de estar pendiente de lo que estaba a mi alrededor, procurando solo de refrescarme y lavarme.

 **...**

* * *

 _ **[Sasuke]**_

Había capturado un pato para el almuerzo, no era lo bastante gordo para ambos, pero iría a pescar río abajo para satisfacer mi apetito. Sabía que Sakura siempre comía poco, recuerdo cuando a veces alardeaba de que estaba a dieta. Una tontería, ya que no lo necesitaba en lo absoluto, estando solos me aseguraría de que comiera lo más sano posible durante el viaje.

Sin nada que pensar comencé el tedioso trabajo de desplumarlo, no quería llevarlo así donde Sakura, recuerdo que el idiota de Naruto cometió el error de llevar dos conejos y un pollo recién cazados en una de nuestras tantas misiones. Aún recuerdo el rostro de Sakura cuando vio a Naruto despellejar a los dos conejos mientras que Kakashi desplumaba al pollo.

Pueda que esa haya sido una de las experiencias más traumáticas durante nuestras misiones, por lo que no cometería ese mismo error.

Activé mi Sharingan para procurar de que el pato no tuviera ningún rastro de plumas, una vez corroborado eso me puse de pie y comencé a caminar hacia el sonido fuerte y claro de la cascada.

Lo más probable era que Sakura tuviera todo listo para comenzar de inmedianto a azar la comida, eso me daría tiempo de pescar dos peces para mi.

LLegué sin prisa al lugar donde estaba la pequeña fogata, para ser su primera vez lo había hecho bastante bien, asi que tomé un palo que estaba cerca y atravesé el ave sin mayor problema, de mi bolso saque un poco de sal que siempre llevaba conmigo en mis viajes y lo sazoné a gusto, pero al ponerlo al fuego me di cuenta de que Sakura no estaba en ningún lado.

Mi cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato y me puse derecho para ver a mi alrededor; cada rincón del bosque estaba en calma y sin rastro de Sakura. Sin dudarlo tomé el mago de mi espada, listo para luchar.

Comencé a moverme sigilosamente y activé nuevamente mi Sharingan para que mis ojos trabajaran a la par, tratando de percibir el chakra de Sakura. Continué caminando y miré al suelo, eran huellas. La tierra siempre yacía más húmeda en los sectores con agua, al menos eso facilitaría la búsqueda. Seguí los rastros hasta que encontré su ropa.

¿Sakura estaba desnuda? ¿Pero por qué? Tomé con extrañeza su abrigo, debajo de éste yacía su vestido y… ¿ropa interior?

Tragué saliva con dificultad y dejé la ropa donde estaba, ya me sentía como un completo pervertido al tocar sus prendas.

Las huellas desaparecieron a solo centímetros de donde estaba su vestimenta, miré al frente donde estaba la cascada para buscarla y allí estaba ella, completamente desnuda, bañándose sin preocupaciones mientras que el agua caía por todo su cuerpo.

Quería darme vuelta y hacer como si nada de esto hubiera pasado, pero simplemente no podía, tan solo me quedé quieto, pegado en mi lugar como si algún tipo de fuerza atara mis pies a la tierra, y mis ojos permanecieron puestos en ella, observando cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Tragué con dificultad al ver que ahora se había dado vuelta, mostrando sin pudor sus pechos, los cuales eran empapados por los chorros de agua o cubiertos con sus delicadas manos. Sus movimientos eran tan suaves y lentos que me tenían completamente hipnotizado, jamás había visto a una mujer desnuda, mucho menos pensé en verla a ella de esa manera.

Sakura parecía un ángel lleno de luz mientras se bañaba inocentemente bajo la cascada; me mordí el labio al ver nuevamente rebotar sus pechos y me di cuenta que todo esto lo estaba viendo con mucho detalle y demasiado cerca a pesar de que me encontraba a varios metros de distancia.

Mi Sharingan aún estaba activado. Suspiré lentamente y se desactivó.

¿Por qué sigo mirándola? Yo… Yo no debería, maldición creo que me volveré loco, ahora sí me sentía como un pervertido al igual que el idiota de Naruto y Kakashi. Tragué saliva una vez más y retrocedí lentamente para no llamar su atención, pero para mi mala suerte pise una rama, la cual hizo un fuerte sonido que ella alcanzó a escuchar.

Sus ojos jades me miraron con total sorpresa y de inmediato su color cambió de pálido a un rojo intenso que adornó todo su rostro.

Aquel grito que dio me hizo sentir un fuerte escalofrío y de inmediato se me heló la piel al ser descubierto.

\- Lo… Lo siento… - dije, inundado por los nervios.

Sentí que mis mejillas ardieron de inmediato al ser descubierto y solo miré avergonzado hacia el suelo. Apenas oí un fuerte chapuzón salí de inmediato del lugar para dirigirme río abajo como lo tenía que haber hecho hace varios instantes atrás.

Demonios… ahora este viaje se volverá incómodo.

 **...**

* * *

 _ **[Sakura]**_

¡Ay, no!... ¡Ay, no!

¿Se habrá ido?

Solo asomé mis ojos por la superficie y me concentré lo suficiente hasta notar que su chakra ahora estaba río abajo, varios metros de distancia de mi.

Lentamente salí del agua, tapando mi cuerpo hasta llegar a donde estaba mi toalla. Me la puse rápidamente y me mantuve escondida en aquel espacio hueco entre las rocas y la cascada.

¡Sasuke-kun…! ¡…Sasuke-kun me vio desnuda!

Mi rostro ardía incontrolablemente y apreté con más ganas la toalla en mi cuerpo sin poder reaccionar aún. Lo único que recordaba eran sus ojos, esa mirada que jamás había visto en él, como si estuviera hipnotizado e ido.

¡Qué vergüenza! ¿Ahora qué se supone que debo hacer? Tranquila Sakura, eres adulta, él también lo es… no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte… somos… dos personas completamente maduras que de seguro esto no tendrá nada que… ¿Pero qué diablos estoy pensando? Por supuesto que es malo, es decir… ¡Me vio completamente desnuda e indefensa! Ni si quiera me siento segura de mi cuerpo como para que alguien más lo vea, ¡mucho menos él! Y sin darme cuenta él ya lo vio todo ¿Ahora qué pensará de mí?

Suspiré sin ánimos y, con terror, comencé a sentir pánico; de pronto toda la seguridad que tenía dentro de mí fue arrebatada en un dos por tres.

¿Al menos le habré gustado?... Ah, pero qué estoy pensando, es Sasuke-kun no cualquier pervertido como para que esto le dé importancia; tal vez él no haya sentido nada al verme así… no parecía afectado u sorprendido… quizás para Sasuke-kun no soy lo suficientemente atractiva.

Me apoyé en la pared y caí lentamente hasta el piso, mirando desde adentro la cascada mientras trataba de salir con dignidad de allí.

Pasaron varios minutos para que Sakura se armara de valor para salir de donde estaba, el shock había sido tal que ahora sus piernas le temblaban al caminar. Su nerviosísmo aumentó más cuando vio la espalda del Uchiha frente a la fogata mientras asaba la comida.

Se detuvo en seco y su cuerpo se mantuvo quieto por varios segundos mientras pensaba qué hacer.

 _"Tal y como lo pensé, él continúa haciendo sus cosas con normalidad… Ah, creo que aún no soy lo suficientemente madura como para dejar algo así atrás. Tan solo fue un accidente, de seguro debió pasar por ahí al tratar de buscarme, después de todo ni si quiera le avisé. Bien, respira hondo Sakura, tú puedes con esto"._

\- Siento la demora, Sasuke-kun - dijo suavemente - Quizás debí avisar donde estaba - rió nerviosa; él, sin embargo, se mantuvo sereno y concentrado en mover la comida para que no se quemara - Huele bien - comentó, tratando de salir de aquel silencio incómodo.

\- S-Sí - carraspeó - Espero que te guste el pato asado… pu-puedes comértelo todo si quieres, no es muy grande, además necesitamos energía para continuar moviéndonos.

\- ¿Y qué comeras tú?

\- Pech… Pescado - volvió a carraspear, ésta vez sus mejillas mostraron un leve rubor que Sasuke trató de ocultar, inconscientemente estaba pensando en los pechos de Sakura.

\- Siempre fuiste bueno pescando - sonrió ella, tratando de no hacer mucho contacto visual, aún se sentía muy nerviosa a pesar de que trataba de ignorar lo que había sucedido.

\- Ya está listo.

\- Qué bien - se relamió ella, acercándose un poco para recibir la parte que Sasuke le estaba entregando - Mmh - se quejó - Esto está delicioso.

Sakura miró a Sasuke y se dio cuenta que él de inmediato apartó la mirada, dejándola desconcertada.

Lo que no sabía era que Sasuke, a pesar de mostrarse con esa coraza de hombre maduro y frívolo, aún no dejaba de pensar en la imagen de ella y sus curvas, una y otra vez. Por lo que al escucharla gemir y al verla comer con tanto gusto puede que eso haya provocado cierta estimulación que él deseaba eliminar sin éxito de su cabeza.

Mientras tanto, Sakura continuaba comiendo sin darle mayor importancia, pero un trozo de carne cayó justo bajo su escote, algo que para Sasuke no pasó desapercibido, ya que la miraba de reojo y Sakura comenzó a sacarse aquel travieso trozo de carne con su mano, manoseando levemente sus senos.

Al hacer eso el pie izquierdo de Sasuke comenzó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo con gran rapidez hasta que no pudo más, y rápidamente, y sin decir nada, se levantó de la piedra donde estaba sentado, dirigiéndose nuevamente río abajo, definitivamente lo mejor que podría hacer ahora era darse una rápida ducha de agua fría.

\- ¿Sasuke-kun? - lo llamó ella, mirándolo extrañado. _"Ah, trágame tierra"._

 ** _..._**

* * *

 ** _._**

* * *

 **.::::.**

 _ **...Continuará...**_

* * *

Hola nuevamente, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? :O

Esto se pondrá cada vez más y más interesante y esto es solo el principio, jajajajaa, espero que les haya gustado y ansío ver sus comentarios :D Una vez más quiero darles las gracias por su paciencia y apoyo, espero actualizar pronto, este semestre se me ha hecho muy intenso así que si me demoro mucho en actualizar es por eso.

Respecto al último episodio del Gaiden, ¿qué les pareció? A mi me encantó, a pesar de que omitieron algunos momentos me sentí satisfecha de que no lo hubieran arruinado, y al menos nos dieron partes muy tiernas, sobre todo de la relación entre Sasuke y Sarada, aquel abrazo al final y de la forma en que la miraba o cuando le dijo _"en eso te pareces a mi"_ me dejaron más que contenta :D Es lindo ver su lado paternal *v* Igual quedé con gusto a poco, siento que pasó todo muy rápido y que era para sacarle más provecho, pero bueeeeno, algo es algo xd.

Un saludo grande a la distancia para todas las que me leen y siguen y ya saben... ¡nos leemos pronto!

:D

* * *

 _ **_Kelly Anne Rose_**_


	11. Chapter 11

¡Hola a todas mis lectoras!

¡Por fin he vuelto! Tuve un día de respiro lejos de los deberes universitarios para subir este capítulo así que espero que les encante, a mi me divirtió escribirlo y plasmar lo mejor que pude para ambientarlas en este mundo ninja :)

Una vez más muchas gracias por sus comentarios, ¡los amo! eso me dice que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo y me fascina que les este gustando la historia. Me gusta que comenten y se animen a dejarme reviews para decirme qué les gustó más :D También agradezco de todo corazón sus follows y favoritos para estar al pendiente de mis actualizaciones y agradecer a aquellas que leen mi historia en anonimato.

 _ *** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ya que son propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto, sin embargo la historia sí es mía.**_

Sin más que decir las dejo y... nos leemos al final del capítulo, por ahora... ¡A leer!

* * *

 **.::::.**

* * *

 _ **El comienzo de algo nuevo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Habían pasado cinco días desde que ambos dejaron Konoha, a pesar de aquel incidente a Sasuke le costó mucho tiempo para volver a dirigirle la palabra a Sakura, los temas de plática eran cortos y a veces sin sentido, de modo que la información que intercambiaban ambos era lo justo y necesario. Tanto fue el cambio de actitud del joven Uchiha que Sakura tuvo que tomar cartas en el asunto. Si bien ella lo conocía y le daba su espacio no aguantaba el hecho de que su avance volviera a quedar en cero. Ella deseaba acercársele más, hacerle saber que él jamás volvería a estar solo en su vida, que solo quería hacerlo feliz y ser su compañera y apoyarlo en lo que él necesitara, pero para llegar a eso era necesario avanzar y si no lo lograba a las buenas… pues tendría que forzar las cosas un poco.

\- Sasuke-kun… - él la miró tras su hombro sin detener el paso. La noche llegaría pronto y debían encontrar un refugio cuanto antes - Sé que no debo presionarte, también sé que debo darte tiempo en cuanto a lo que deseas o no contarme… pero no tolero que estés así, has estado muy distante de hace días y… quiero que sepas que a pesar de lo que pasó… no hay nada de malo, tan solo fue… un accidente… - sonrió ella, acercándose a él.

\- Hmm - suspiró - Está bien.

\- Bien - dijo ella, asintiendo. A pesar de que quería aparentar que aquello jamás le preocupó - Apropósito… ¿A dónde vamos?

\- Al País de Tierra, tengo unos asuntos que ver, no es nada grave - se apresuró en decir.

Sakura lo miró detenidamente por unos segundos y sonrió, estar con él era sentir una seguridad y tranquilidad absoluta, además de confortante. Se preguntaba una y otra vez qué pasaría si ella decidiera tocarlo o incluso rozar su mano mientras caminaban. De tan solo imaginarlo se sonrojó, pero sus cavilaciones se esfumaron cuando notó que los pasos del Uchiha se detuvieron.

\- ¿Sasuk…?

\- Shh - la calló.

Sasuke de inmediato desenvainó su espada, se dio la vuelta y miró detrás de Sakura, a lo lejos algo llamaba enormemente su atención. La mirada seria que poseía hicieron que Sakura también se diera vuelta y se puso en guardia, mirando por todos lados.

Un segundo antes de que el enemigo atacara, Sasuke se había puesto delante de ella para bloquear el ataque, el cual iba dirigido directo a su cuello. Aquel hombre estaba dispuesto a atacar a muerte sin vacilar.

Sakura vio la imagen con horror mientras Sasuke y aquel sujeto peleaban velozmente, pero ella no deseaba quedarse atrás, por lo que se unió a él y comenzó a atacar.

\- ¿Creen que podrán conmigo, eh? - soltó el hombre con voz tosca e iracunda - Malditos mocosos, ya verán. Por suerte no te maté niña… hubiera sido un desperdicio, nunca imaginé que fueras tan bonita - se relamió los labios.

\- ¡Sasuke-kun! - chilló Sakura al ver que el hombre casi roza parte de su mejilla con su kunai, pero Sasuke fue más rápido y con gran audancia esquivó el ataque para pegarle directo en la nuca.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó en seco.

\- S-Sí…

\- ¿Crees que eso fue suficiente para derribarme? - masculló el hombre, limpiándose con el dorso de su mano la comisura de la boca.

Sasuke no pudo creer lo que veía cuando el hombre desapareció, el sujeto había ocupado un clon de sombras, por lo que el verdadero apareció detrás de Sakura, amenazándola con un kunai que estaba a centímetros de su cuello. Sasuke se dio vuelta de inmediato y miró la escena con preocupación.

\- Déjala ir, tu pelea es conmigo - se expresó con voz demandante.

\- No lo creo, veráz… soy un hombre muy solo y me haría bien algo de compañía - rió siniestramente. Sasuke apretó con fuerza el mango de su espada y corrió hacia él - Yo no haría eso - el hombre acercó más el arma al cuello, rozándole la piel, lo que hizo que se detuviera de inmediato al ver una mancha pequeña de sangre.

\- ¡Suéltame! - chilló Sakura, agarrándose del brazo del sujeto para impedir que acercara más el kunai a su piel.

\- No pienso hacerlo - susurró, acercándose a su rostro. Aquel sujeto olía horrible y era bastante desagradable al hablar - Eres linda y con carácter - él la olió, algo que hizo enfadar a Sasuke - Ninguna de mis víctimas ha demostraro tal fieresa, ¿sabes? - rió.

\- ¡Eres un…! - pero justo cuando Sasuke decidió aplicarle amaterasu en la ropa del tipo, Sakura ya se le había adelantado.

Primero lo golpeó con su pie, haciéndolo flaquear, la fuerza que tenía la chica era extraordinaria, por lo que pudo zafarse del sujeto sin problemas; luego le quitó el kunai, apuñalándolo con fuerza en un costado del estómago.

\- Maldita… - rezongó con dolor.

\- ¡Eres repugnante, quizás a cuantas mujeres más has violado para complacerte! - dijo molesta, enterrándole el kunai sin piedad.

\- Sakura - ella miró a Sasuke por el rabillo del ojo - No te ensucies las manos con él - dijo seriamente.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No me importa él debe…!

\- Apártate - ella obecedió a regañadientes, el hombre continuaba quejándose, pero se las arregló para escapar a pesar de que su herida le impedía moverse con rapidez. Su ojo negro se transformó de forma hipnótica en el sharingan, tiñendo su mirada de un rojo intenso mientras que en su ojo izquierdo aparecieron sus aspas dando vueltas - ¡Amaterasu! - las llamas negras lo siguieron hasta cubrirlo por completo. Sus gritos llenaron el vacío del lugar mientras que las aves huyeron espantadas - Se merecía un fin horrible, una simple herida era poco castigo para lo que este hombre hacía con las mujeres.

\- ¿Habías escuchado de él? - Sakura apartó la mirada del cuerpo inerte del hombre que ahora yacía sin movimiento.

\- Sí, era buscado por las aldeas cercanas del País de Tierra, a decir verdad lo había estado buscando mientras recorría el mundo para llevarlo a la justicia, pero creo que solo aparecía cuando veía a mujeres. No pensé que atacaría - suspiró.

\- Gracias - dijo ella en un susurro - Sé que no debo sentirme bien por la muerte de otros, pero era un criminal. Ni si quiera puedo imaginar el daño que ha hecho a otras mujeres... - dijo con pesar y rabia.

\- Lo sé - Sasuke se tapó su ojo en señal de dolor - Ugh…

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - Sakura se acercó a él para ver su rostro.

\- Sí… continuemos, en pocas horas será de noche.

\- ¿Desde cuándo sientes eso? - preguntó preocupada.

\- Ahh… es algo que viene y va, no es nada.

\- Sasuke-kun, sabes que una de las razones de que viniera contigo es porque me preocupo por ti, solo quiero ayudarte, es todo.

\- Hmp - Sasuke la miró cálidamente y luego suspiró - Duele cada vez que lo ocupo, durante el viaje anterior nunca bajé la guardia y siempre lo mantuve activo, puede que lo haya usado más de lo que debería.

\- Ya veo - Sakura revisó algo en su libro de notas, antes de irse buscó todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre los poderes oculares de los Uchihas y las causas que tenían si abusaban de sus ojos - No creo que sea nada grave - luego volvió a dejarlo en su lugar - Ven, déjame verte.

Sasuke se detuvo y la miró con sorpresa al ver que ella se acercaba más y más a él. Las manos de la muchacha tocaron su rostro con delicadesa y luego cubrió sus párpados. El hecho de que ambos estuvieran a solo centímetros del uno al otro hicieron que Sasuke se sintiera un poco nervioso.

Ella concentró un poco de chakra en sus palmas y un fulgor verde claro emergió de ellas. De pronto la sensación de malestar fue disminuyendo cada vez más, hasta convertirse en un leve cosquilleo que lentamente comenzaba a acabarse.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?

\- Listo, creo que solo necesitabas algo de energía, después de todo tus ojos funcionan con gran parte de tu chakra, de vez en cuando necesitas balancear eso para que tu chakra vuelva a tus ojos, de lo contrario solo conseguiras malestar.

Sasuke quedó con la boca abierta ante su respuesta, tenía sentido, ya que a veces se olvidaba de concentrar su chakra en algunas partes de su cuerpo y de inmediato recordó que Sakura podía dominar a la perfección el suyo. Al parecer debía continuar practicando si deseaba que el dolor no volviera más y así distribuir su energía equitativamente. Pero a decir verdad aquel gesto se sintió demasiado bien como para no repetirlo nuevamente.

\- Gracias.

\- De nada - sonrió - Vamos, debemos apresurarnos.

.

.

La noche era más fría cada vez que se acercaban al País de Tierra, por suerte ambos habían encontrado una pequeña cueva para refugiarse de las bajas temperaturas. Sasuke se había preocupado de hacer la fogata con su jutsu de fuego para que así sus cuerpos entraran en calor.

Sakura fue la primera en quedarse dormida, yacía pacíficamente acostada a pocos metros del fuego, el cual se movía con cada brisa nocturna, pero aún así no se apagaba. Sasuke por el contrario permaneció despierto, sabía que estos territorios eran complicados debido al constante robo que las personas sufrian al cruzar estos sectores.

Aquel suceso con ese sujeto lo dejaron pensativo, tanto así que por un instante su mente vagó en el pasado, recordando aquella vez cuando él quiso matarla casi de la misma manera en que el hombre lo quiso hacer.

El solo hecho de recordarlo lo hicieron ponerse tenso y apretó su puño con fuerza, ni por todo el tiempo que hubiera pasado no dejaba de sentirse arrepentido de lo que le hizo.

Luego de mirar por un buen rato fuera de la cueva, sus ojos fueron directo a ella, observándola dormir. En aquel tiempo Sakura significaba un lazo muy grande para él, por lo que eso lo motivó para deshacer aquel sentimiento que lo unía con Sakura que aún quedaba en su corazón y así usar aquel dolor de su muerte para hacerse más fuerte.

Suspiró con pesades al recordar todo, acordándose de las palabras de Kakashi.

" _Sasuke, tu clan y tu odio no pueden ser lo único que está dentro de ti, mira dentro de tu corazón por última vez. Tú sabes lo que hay en el fondo."_

Sasuke tocó su pecho y lo que yacía ahora en su corazón era un cariño muy fuerte hacia ella, sonrió al verla suspirar y se acercó un poco para estar más a su lado. De cierta forma estar con ella lo ayudaba a salir más rápido de aquella soledad que tanto estaba acostumbrado, asimismo de iluminar su camino con su calides y espiritu libre.

Sakura se estaba conviertiendo en su luz y en algo que a él le costaba admitir cada vez más. Era evidente que su cariño había aumentado por ella, con Sakura podía ser él mismo, además que no apresuraba las cosas entre ellos, solo se dedicaban a vivir el momento y disfrutarlo a su manera.

Al pensar en ella recordó aquella sensación que experimentó hace unas horas atrás, jamás se había sentido tan a gusto con algo tan simple. Una sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios y cerró sus ojos, al hacerlo de inmediato recordó a su madre cuando ella se preocupaba por él. Sakura tenía el mismo carisma y afecto que le dio su madre cuando era pequeño. La pregunta era, ¿por qué se lo permitía y por qué se sentía tan bien cuando solo ella lo hacía? La interrogante quedó al aire por unos segundos cuando la voz de Sakura hizo que abriera sus ojos.

\- Sa..su..ke-kun - susurraba en sueños, llamando la atención de Sasuke.

La observó un poco más y sin poder evitarlo la tapó más con el cobertor para que el frío no la despertara, sonrió un poco al ver que ella hizo un gesto de felicidad al sentir nuevamente el calor de la manta en su cuerpo descubierto. Al verla así hasta a él le dieron ganas de dormir, y lentamente se sentó a su lado conciliando el sueño mientras pensaba en ella; al hacerlo la paz llegó a su corazón y se sintió feliz y tranquilo.

" _Lo que siento en mi corazón en estos momentos debe ser amor."_

.

.

 _ **[Sasuke]**_

Los rayos de sol me despertaron, aquellos hazes de luz fueron directo a mis ojos, por lo que interrumpieron el sueño. Suspiré suavemente y decidí que era hora de empezar a movernos, estábamos a solo kilómetros de distancia para llegar al País de Tierra, por lo que debíamos aprovechar el buen tiempo.

Me moví un poco y sentí que mis piernas estaban algo acalambradas, no tenía idea del por qué hasta que miré hacia abajo. Sakura se había quedado dormida sobre mis piernas. Mis mejillas ardieron levemente y aproveché de mirarla antes de despertarla. Se veía tan dulce y cómoda que por un momento dudé en moverme para que no abriera sus ojos.

Me quedé unos instantes, el dolor que sentía en mis piernas podía soportarlo un poco más, de todas formas el viaje debía ser bastante agotador para ella. Aún recuerdo que para mi también fue difícil acostumbrarme al paso constante de moverme de un lado otro, me llevó tiempo adaptarme, asi que sabía por lo que ella estaba pasando.

\- Mmmh - la escuché gemir y lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos verdes. La sola imagen de obervarla despertar ya era adorable.

\- Al fin despiertas - quise molestarla.

\- ¿Mh? - me sonrió, hasta que se percató que estaba sobre mis piernas - ¡Ah… Sas…Sasuke-kun, lo siento yo…! - estaba nerviosa y eso me hizo reír. Casi de un salto dejó de estar sobre mi y me miró avergonzada.

\- Hmp.

\- Lo siento, creo que me deje llevar - se disculpó, pero de hecho no me importaba, todo lo contrario, me había gustado que lo hiciera.

\- Iré por algo de comer - mi estómago estaba crujiendo, asi que me levanté rápidamente y salí del lugar para buscar alimento.

El País de Tierra era el segundo lugar más árido que había visitado, por lo que cuanto más nos acercabamos a nuestro destino, más díficil era la cacería.

Pasaron más de veinte minutos cuando logré cazar un pavo, las plumas eran enormes y estaban por doquier, así que pensé en la manera más fácil de sacarle todo eso.

\- Amaterasu - las llamas negrar rodearon al animal sin vida en cuestión de segundos, y poco a poco las plumas se volvieron negras hasta desaparecer. En solo cuestión de dos minutos el pavo estaba completamente desplumado - Kagutsuchi - las llamas desaparecieron.

Iba llegando a la cueva cuando un rico aroma invadió mis fosas nasales. Aquel olor era delicioso y bastante fresco. Me apresuré un poco más y al verla arrodillada frente a una cacerola puesta en el fuego quedé sorprendido.

\- Buenos días, Sasuke-kun - me sonrió como siempre - Pensé en hacer algo de vegetales esta vez, hemos comido solo carne y agua, los minerales y vitaminas de estas plantas nos harán muy bien para seguir con nuestro viaje.

\- Huele bien.

\- ¿Eh? - al parecer mi comentario la pilló desprevenida - Gracias - sonrió ruborizada.

A pocos metros de ella hice otra fogata para asar el pavo, lo sazoné como siempre y comencé a darlo vuelta de vez en cuando con una vara para que no se quemara. Hace un tiempo atrás, cuando estaba solo en mis viajes, había arruinado varias comidas cuando intenté asar lo que cazaba con mi jutso de fuego. Me era un poco difícil controlarlo en cosas pequeñas y a pesar de lograrlo en algunas veces, igual terminaba quemándo la carne.

\- Apenas terminemos debemos seguir moviéndonos, la aldea que viene es algo complicada.

\- ¿Complicada? - sonó preocupada mientras continuaba revolviendo los vegetales.

\- En unas horas más entraremos a la Aldea de la Lluvia para luego avanzar hasta llegar a nuestro destino.

\- Oh… - noté que hizo un gesto con sus labios.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- No… bueno, solo que estaba pensando si mi abrigo será suficiente esta vez… - miró hacia atrás para ver la tela - No importa, iremos sin detenernos - dijo positivamente, algo que me gustaba de ella. Sakura nunca veía las cosas malas de alguna situación. Algo muy diferente a como pensaba yo.

En media hora el pavo estaba listo y corté la carne en trozos para empezar pronto nuestro viaje. El tiempo lo era todo, ya que a medida que avanzábamos el clima cambiría rápidamente. Ahora estaba parcial, pero estaba seguro que en unos kilómetros más estaría nublado, para luego encontrarnos con lluvia.

\- Sera mejor que nos demos prisa - ella me dio el plato con los vegetales y vaya que estaban deliciosos. Su sabor era fresco y con un sutil toque gratinado.

Por el rabillo de mi ojo noté que Sakura aún no tocaba su plato, algo extraño, aunque continué comiendo sin darle mayor importancia.

\- ¿T-Te gustó? - preguntó con inseguridad.

\- Sí.

\- ¿¡En serio!?... Que bueno - sonrió ampliamente - Las primeras veces que lo hacía la comida resultaba un verdadero desastre, tanto así que debía comer otra cosa - rió.

\- Pensé que la mayoría de las mujeres sabían cocinar.

\- Mm - tragó algo de saliva - No seré experta en la cocina, pero me esfuerzo al máximo en perfeccionar cada receta.

\- Hmp - eso fue dulce.

Conseguía que la admirara cada vez más al verla esforzarse.

\- Ahh… eso estuvo delicioso - comentó, yo había terminado mi plato antes, por lo que empecé a lavar lo poco que habíamos traído.

\- No, yo puedo lavar esto - me dijo, tomándo el plato y servicio para lavarlos afuera de la cueva, donde había un pequeño riachuelo.

Al ordenar cada cosa comenzamos a movernos, debíamos apresurarnos en llegar para conseguir un lugar donde quedarnos, ya que esta vez una cueva no nos serviría de refugio.

 **...**

* * *

Sakura miraba con gran admiración el paisaje, las grandes montañas que se veían a lo lejos estaban cubiertas por grandes capas de nieve, era lo único bello del lugar, ya que la escacez de agua era notoria y ni hablar de la poca vegetación que crecía. La mayoría de las hierbas estaban secas mientras que el pasto lucía un degradado que llegaba a estar amarillento en vez de aquel verde lleno de vida.

\- ¿Cuánto más falta? - preguntó algo aburrida debido al árido lugar, además que el sol hacia de las suyas al llegar justo encima de ellos, provocando más cansancio.

\- No mucho, detrás de esas colinas se encuentra el camino directo a la Aldea de la Lluvia.

\- Ya veo, ahora entiendo mejor tu prisa de llegar - a lo lejos se notaban grandes nubles negras que se acercaban con rapides hacia las colinas que apuntó Sasuke - Bien, creo que debo animar un poco el recorrido - Sasuke la miró algo confundido al no saber a lo que se refería - Será mejor que corramos - dijo sonriente, adelantándose - ¡Llegaré primero que tú, Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke la observó anonadado, su vestido se movía ligeramente con el viento, proporcionando una grata vista de sus curvas. Sonrió un poco al ver nuevamente parte de su cuerpo y se sintió agradecido de aquel abrasador clima.

La energía y el encanto de la peli rosa fue contagioso, al parecer ella disfrutaba pasar de un camino a otro e interactuar con lo que la rodeaba. Estaba tan entretenida disfrutando a ser aventurera que ni cuenta se dio cuando Sasuke la comenzó a seguir.

Tan solo faltaban unos pocos metros para llegar al lugar y cuando Sakura subió una vez más en otra roca sus pies se deslizaron. La superficie de la piedra estaba cubierta por musgo, el cual era extremadamente resbaloso. Sasuke la vio vacilar, tratando de buscar equilibrio y utilizó su gran velocidad para atajarla justo a tiempo.

Sakura cayó de la roca justo para caer sobre Sasuke, quien la atajó con su brazo, acercándo su cuerpo con el suyo. El Uchiha la miró fijamente por unos instantes provocando que ella se sonrojara de inmediato al estar nariz con nariz.

\- Pe-Pero que tonta - rió nerviosa, mirando hacia su pecho mientras la respración de Sasuke golpeaba sus mejillas - Esta es la segunda vez que me proteges - comentó algo avergonzada.

\- Necesitas ver donde caminas, estos lugares son peligrosos debido a la cantidad de rocas afiladas que hay en la ruta.

\- Lo… Lo siento - se disculpó, pero sabía que él no estaba del todo molesto.

\- Hmp - suspiró, cerrando los ojos mientras la bajaba lentamente, rosando su cuerpo con el suyo. Ella lo miró por unos instantes, estaba tan cerca de su rostro que pudo oler aquel aroma que lo caracterizaba. A pesar del largo viaje él conservaba su higiene.

\- Gracias - musitó con voz dulce.

\- Ven, debemos apresurarnos antes de que la lluvia caiga encima de nosotros.

Ahora el camino comenzó a hacerse más angosto, habían piedrecillas por doquier y ambos estaban rodeados de enormes murales de rocas, las cuales hacian eco cuando caían piedras pequeñas hacia el suelo.

\- Por poco lo olvido - dijo de repente - Sasuke-kun, ¿crees que sea apropiado mandar un reporte a la aldea?

Sasuke miró al cielo en dirección al Este donde se encontraba Konoha desde su posición.

\- Sí, no creo que el halcón tenga problemas en llegar - Sasuke se sentó en una roca mientras Sakura comenzaba a escribir rápidamente un mensaje para su ex sensei.

\- Listo - dijo ella con un brillo en sus ojos.

Sasuke invocó al ave sin problemas y puso el pequeño pergamino en una de sus patas. El halcón miró con atención a sus alrededores como si buscara la salida apropiada para volar. Sasuke vio que este viajó a su antebrazo y de un impulso el ave salió volando en la dirección correcta.

\- Continuemos.

Al salir de aquel pasadiso se encontraron con un bello paisaje, a pesar de seguir rodeados de colinas cubiertas levemente por la nieve, este lugar era diferente al anterior. Habían partes secas como tanbién una cantidad variada de árboles medianos, distribuidos por todos lados.

El terrero era bastante extenso, cubierto por una leve capa de pasto y una que otra hierva. Sakura quedó maravillada ante lo lindo que le pareció tal humilde escondite. Las pocas aves reboloteaban alrededor y los insectos iban de un lado a otro en busca de las hierbas y pequeñas flores.

\- Es bonito.

Sasuke sonrió un poco al siempre escucharla tan admirada con la simplesa de la naturaleza.

Como él conocía a la perfección el camino sabía exactamente dónde debía ir. Había un pequeño caminito de tierra que resaltaba a la vista debido a lo seco que era, la gente de los alrededores era conciente de que debían cuidar lo poco que tenían de vegetación, por lo que aquel camino de tierra era la unica vía que usaban para no dañar lo que tenían de naturaleza.

Mientras avanzaban el aire comenzó a ser más helado y las nubes comenzaron a tapar con urgencia el cielo. Sakura sintió frío de inmediato y sin detener el paso sacó nuevamente su abrigo para taparse.

Sasuke continuó caminando, el aire gélido no era nada para él, a través de los años que estuvo en la intemperie su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a cada situación que brindaba la naturaleza.

Las gotas comenzaron a caer, primero lentamente para luego convertirse en un impetuoso aguacero. Ambos comenzaron a correr por el camino, Sakura iba detrás de él tratando de seguirle el paso, ya que pronto aquel arido sendero se estaba convirtiendo en un resbaladiso terreno de lodo.

\- Toma mi mano - dijo Sasuke sin mirarla.

Ella lo miró sorprendida ante sus palabras.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Hmp - sin mirar él tomó su mano con decisión, impulsándola a que corriera según su paso.

\- … - _"¡Sasuke-kun está tomando mi mano…Shannaro!"._

Sakura en esos momentos no pudo más con la alegría que sentía, no le importaba que la lluvia estuviera empapándola por completo, mucho menos de que su maquillaje se corriera un poco. Sentir su mano la hicieron la mujer más feliz de la tierra, por lo que ella apretó su mano mientras no dejaba de sonreír.

\- ¡Salta! - lo escuchó decir y ella lo hizo.

Ahora estaban a metros de las puertas de la aldea y entraron velozmente para cubrirse bajo los techos de los comerciantes.

Sasuke miró por todos lados, recordando el lugar exacto de aquel hostal que utilizó hace años atrás. Cuando por fin recordó el camino él tiró nuevamente de su mano con suavidad, guiándola mientras trataban de esquivar a la gente que caminaba bajo la lluvia como si nada y a la vez procurando pasar bajo los techos.

\- Wow… - suspiró ella mientras estrujaba su abrigo de lana a afueras del hostal - ¡Sasuke-kun, tu ropa está empapada!

\- No es nada, en mi bolso tengo un cambio de ropa. Entra.

La peli rosa estrujó su pelo mientras Sasuke se dirigió al mesón para reservar una habitación.

\- Cuarto para dos - dijo él con voz profunda.

La joven, que no debía tener más de 25 años, lo quedó mirando totalmente embelesada.

Sakura continuaba secándose mientras veía la situación, algo que comenzó a molestarla debido a la pronta cercanía que comenzó a tener la chica.

\- ¡Sasuke-kun, pensé que nunca volverías! - dijo, con voz chillona, coqueteando con su mirada - He esperado que llegaras desde hace mucho - sus ojos café claro le brillaban de emoción.

Sakura hizo un gesto de desagrado y se acercó al lado de Sasuke, quien poseía una mirada de molestia. Su pelo azabache estaba pegado a su rostro mientras las gotas caían una a una sobre el mesón.

\- Necesitamos dos habitaciones - Sakura puso una expreción de autosuficiencia mientras sonreía a la chica, algo como si sus labios le dijeran "Aléjate de él, Sasuke-kun viene conmigo".

\- ¿Y tú quién eres? - su tono cambió de inmediato, colocándose a la defensiva.

\- Eso no importa, por favor necesitamos las habitaciones para descansar y cambiarnos de ropa - volvió a decir ella mientras la miraba de forma tensa.

\- Tch - la chica tomó de su cuaderno para ver las habitaciones disponibles - Aquí tienes Sasuke-kun - dijo sonriente, pasándole las llaves en su mano. Sasuke arrugó el ceño y las recibió sin decir nada.

\- Disculpa, pero yo también necesito una…

\- No tengo cuartos disponibles, podrías ir al hostal que queda a cuatro cuadras de acá - le respondió escuetamente - Oh, Sasuke-kun, ¿a qué vienes ahora, eh?

\- Tsk - ella hizo un chasquido con su lengua, completamente enojada - Oyeme señorita, yo…

\- Vámonos - Sasuke se interpuso para que no gastara su tiempo discutiendo y la tomó del codo para guiarla a la habitación.

\- ¿Qué haces? ¿Sasuke-kun? - la chica de cabellos claros no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, de cierta forma su corazón se le heló al ver que su amor platónico se alejaba con otra mujer.

\- Ella viene conmigo, no iremos a ningún lado más, la lluvia es cada vez más intensa y no tengo tiempo para esto.

\- Sasuke-kun… - murmuró sorprendida mientras él la guiaba, pero antes de dejar la recepción, Sakura le sonrió ampliamente a la mujer, sacándole celos mientras ella desaparecía con él en el pasillo.

\- ¡Ich! - fue lo último que escuchó de la mujer.

Sakura no podía sentirse mejor, ver a Sasuke rechazar a otras le creaba un sentimiento tan recomfortante como lo era dormir.

Al llegar a la habitación la soltó sin prisa y abrió la pieza sin dudarlo. El lugar no era tan espacioso como el anterior, pero tenía lo suficiente para que ambos estuvieran cómodos.

\- Ve a secarte antes de que agarres un resfriado - soltó él mientras se deshacia de la ropa mojada, dejando su bolso en una de las dos sillas que había en la habitación.

\- ¿Pero y tú?

\- Estaré bien, ve - la miró con suavidad y siguió sacándose su ropa.

Lo primero que dejo a un lado fue su capa negra, luego su camisa. Sakura tragó saliva al ver su tonificado cuerpo, quedando inmóvil mientras veía una que otra gota descender por su espalda.

Sin hacer ruido dio unos pasos atrás antes de que la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevara hasta no poder más. Tenerlo cerca de ella era una cosa, pero verlo semi desnudo era una sensación totalmente diferente de experimentar. Su estómago revoloteaba como si tuviera miles de mariposas en su interior mientras que sus mejillas ardían incontrolablemente al ver una y otra vez su espalda desnuda.

Al entrar al baño encontró dos batas blancas colgadas detrás de la puerta, de inmediato comenzó a quitarse la ropa, dejándola en el lavamanos. Todo su traje estaba completamente empapado, ni si quiera había algo para que esto se secará para mañana.

\- Incluso mi brasier está mojado - comentó nerviosa.

A pesar de todo dejó toda su ropa de lado y se cambió, la bata estaba limpia y era tan suave como para dormir con ella. Como estaba en el baño comenzó a mirar dentro del mueble y para su sorpresa encontró un set de jabones y pequeños sobres de shampoo, considerando de inmediato una rápida ducha de agua tibia.

\- ¿Todo bien? - la voz de Sasuke la sorprendió, tanto que casi se resbala en el piso de cerámica al tener sus pies descalzos.

\- Eh… S-sí - dijo nerviosa, tapándose por inercia.

\- Mmm, necesito ocupar el baño también - sonó algo incómodo.

\- Oh, salgo de inmediato.

Sakura ordenó un poco y sacó la bata adicional para pasársela, pero al momento de abrir la puerta se encontró con los ojos de Sasuke, los cuales la miraron fijamente, provocando el rubor de inmediato en sus mejillas y también en las de él al verla con tan solo una bata.

\- Sas… - murmuró nerviosa.

\- … - Sasuke dio un vistaso rápido de su cuerpo y ella lo imitó, al ver que estaba tan cerca de él su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por horas al ver su tonificado pecho - Solo me daré una ducha - dijo, pasando al lado de ella.

\- Oh, espera - Sakura le entregó la bata - Ten, así podras dejar tu ropa mojada para que se seque - sonrió nerviosa y levemente ruborizada.

Sasuke la tomó y entró de inmediato al baño. Sakura suspiró ante lo sucedido e invadida aún por lo nervios se sentó en la cama.

 _ **[Sakura]**_

Jamás pensé que él pudiera gustarme tanto… cielos él es tan atractivo. Suspiré, tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos, ahora ambos estaríamos solos en esta pieza.

El pánico me invadió y me levanté de la cama, recién me había dado cuenta que esta habitación solo tenía una cama, la cual era bastante espaciosa, pero aún así… eso significaba que nosotros…

Me tapé la boca al dejar escapar un pequeño grito ahogado. Miré la habitación por todos lados y tratando de calmarme coloqué mi ropa en una silla, si tenía suerte se secarían un poco, pero no era probable.

Abrí un pequeño closet para comenzar a distraerme, si más pensaba en la situación sería peor, además, no es como si ambos no hubiésemos dormido juntos. En las misiones siempre dormiamos levemente separados uno del otro y eso no parecía importarle. Si me mantengo distraída quizás esto funcione, sí, por qué no.

Noté que el pequeño armario tenía dos pares de calzado para dormir, ambas blancas. Me puse un par para que no me resfriara y saqué una toalla extra que había también, colocándola en mi cabello. El suave calzado era dos veces mi número, pero no me importó.

Revisé cada rincón hasta que en una esquina había una pequeña estufa a gas. La moví de donde estaba y la coloqué justo donde yacía la ropa húmeda. La encendí con un fósforo que tenía en mi bolso y por suerte esta aún tenía gas.

Volví a sentarme en la cama mientras esperaba a que él saliera, el sonido del agua caer en la tina provocaba que me imaginara ciertas cosas, como… cómo lucía desnudo. Sí, era extraño que pensara en algo así, pero mis hormonas ya no eran las de antes y cada vez que estamos cerca, él me produce una sensación de deseo que surge de manera casi involuntaria. Además, desde que vi aquel jutsu pervertido de Naruto cuando luchaba contra Kaguya… ¡Demonios, Naruto, por tu culpa aquella imagen me dio vueltas por varias horas y ahora hace que piense de esa manera con Sasuke-kun!

El agua se cortó y escuché que ahora salía de la tina. Mi cuerpo comenzó a tener leves espasmos mientras que mi rostro comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más tibio. La puerta se abrió y lo vi con la bata puesta y sobre su cabello tenía un toalla pequeña que seguramente había encontrado en el baño, el olor de aquella ducha surgió hasta mi nariz, embriagándome con su aroma.

Cerré los ojos por un segundo y vi que me miraba mientras se secaba el cabello. Alborotándolo.

\- Oh, Sasuke-kun, mira, encontré una estufa - sonreí, tratando de disimular mis nervios al verlo así.

\- Mmh - asintió - ¿Vas a entrar?

\- S-Sí - asentí, moviéndome de mi lugar para darme una rápida ducha.

Verlo así de indefenso me provocaron unas ganas enormes de abrazarlo, de tan solo escuchar su voz ya me derretía. Oh, Sasuke-kun, si supieras que a mi corazón le cuesta cada vez más soportar las ganas que tengo de abrazarte y entregarte todo de mi. Me pregunto si alguna vez estaras listo para aceptarme.

 **...**

* * *

 _ **[Sasuke]**_

Cuando pedí la habitación no me sentía así de nervioso, ¿ahora que diablos haré? Dormir en una cueva juntos es diferente a esto, aunque podría hacer una cama en el piso con ayuda de algunas sábanas extras que están en el closet, pero el frío aquí es demasiado, a pesar de tener la estufa.

Ahh. Esperaré su reacción, aunque no creo que se oponga, después de todo ambos sabemos que esto no será nada extraño, ella me conoce, pero aún así me siento nervioso.

Miré hacia la ventana y aparté un poco la cortina, la lluvia seguía cayendo, el cielo estaba totalmente cubierto por las nubes que parecía que fuera más tarde de lo que era, aún faltaban unas tres horas para que anocheciera.

Cerré la cortina y me acerqué a la estufa para entrar un poco en calor, el aparato era tan pequeño que con suerte entibiaba la habitación.

Comencé a secarme el cabello y luego tiré la toalla a un lado para que también se secara. Fui directo a mi bolso y saqué un par extra de boxer que tenía guardados. En el fondo yacía mi ropa de cambio, hace tiempo que no usaba aquel poncho de lana. Ahora lo necesitaría más que nunca, los siguientes caminos serán más helados debido a lo cerca que estaremos de la costa una vez que dejemos el País de Tierra.

Al cambiarme de ropa me fui directo a la cama y la abrí, era lo suficientemente acogedora para no pasar frío, escogí el lado izquierdo de la cama y puse mi cabeza en la suave almohada, la ducha me ayudó a relajarme mientras esperaba a que ella saliera.

Mis ojos pasaron de estar en el techo a estar en la puerta blanca, mirando justo al baño, imaginándomela. Aún tenía grabada su figura en mi mente, traté de borrarla para que cierto deseo no despertara, pero cada vez se hacia más díficil. Ya no eramos niños, por lo que este sentimiento cada vez crecía un poco más hasta el punto de ser molesto.

Suspiré algo incómodo y la imagen desapareció.

La puerta se abrió y allí estaba ella, mirándome avergonzaba mientras tenía todo su cuerpo cubierto por aquella fina tela.

A pesar de mirarme esta vez no dijo nada y fue directo a la estufa, calentando sus manos y sus piernas. Luego la observé secarse su pelo una y otra vez hasta tenerlo seco. Su aroma me golpeó de inmediato y vaya que olía bien.

\- Estoy algo cansada, no te molesta si… - miró al lado de la cama. Negué con la cabeza y ella se sentó lentamente, abriendo las sábanas de forma insegura - Esto es tan extraño - sonrió nerviosa.

\- ¿Qué tiene de extraño?

\- Bueno pues… ya sabes - se sonrojó.

La verdad sabía perfectamente por qué le incomodaba tanto esta situación, pero verla tan insegura me dolió un poco. Jamás le haría nada en contra de su voluntad, solo dormiríamos y ya.

Sentí que se metió dentro de la cama y sentí que el espacio entre ambos era de kilómetros de distancia. No sé exactamente por qué ahora su lejanía me irritó, además de herirme un poco. No debería sentirme así porque sabía que la razón era comprensible, pero aún así no pude evitar sentirme mal.

\- Sé perfectamente que ya no somos niños, Sakura, pero también debes saber que jamás te haría algo. Te recuerdo que nosotros ya habíamos dormido juntos en otras ocaciones - mi voz sonó más grave de lo que imaginé, pero de cierta manera sí estaba molesto al verla tan nerviosa - Dormiré si no te molesta.

\- Ah… no, en lo absoluto - su voz era más apagada que de costumbre - Descansa, Sasuke-kun.

Me di media vuelta y suspiré con pesadez, cerré mis ojos para no seguir dándole vueltas al asunto y comencé lentamente a relajarme o eso creí.

 **...**

* * *

 _ **[Sakura]**_

Me sentía tan nerviosa, esta cama era de dos plazas pero pareciera que fuera de 4; está bien es un tamaño ridículo para una cama, pero sabía que ambos estábamos en cada esquina y eso me daba la impresión de estar a kilómetros del uno al otro.

¿Qué debo hacer?... ¿Se sentirá muy acorralado si me muevo? Estoy muy cerca de la orilla y empiezo a tener mucho frío. Ah, no aguanto más, me moveré.

Esto es tan extraño, pero se siente tan bien. Ahora estaba segura de que la distancia entre ambos era menor. Su calor era tanto que incluso las sábanas estaban tibias.

Moví mis piernas a mis anchas para encontrar calor, pero volví a mi lugar al sentir su pierna desnuda con mis dedos.

Demonios... se supone que debo dormirme y solo me estoy distrayendo con todo esto.

Escuché que Sasuke-kun suspiró intensamente, esa no podía ser una buena señal. Ah, me estoy comportando como una tonta en esto, él solo quiere dormir y yo preocupándome por todo. Me acomodé por última vez y me concentré esta vez en la lluvia, en el sonido fuerte e irregular que hacían las gotas al tocar el techo, en la brisa que pasaba y en los árboles que se movían de un lado a otro. La lluvia siempre me ayudaba a dormir en momentos así o cuando me sentía triste.

Sonreí aliviada por última vez al saber que ahora no tendría momentos tristes, ya que de ahora en adelante el motivo de mi tristeza se encontraba a mi lado día y noche.

 **...**

* * *

 _ **[Sasuke]**_

Me desperté de pronto al sentir frío en mi pecho y espalda. Miré a mi alrededor con la poca luz que había, aún era de noche.

Me senté suavemente y observé a mi izquierda, Sakura se había adueñado de toda la ropa de la cama; resoplé molesto al sentir tanto frío y más aún cuando estaba cansado y solo quería dormir.

Tiré de las sábanas hasta que ella cedió su agarre y se movió hacia mi, durmiendo. Quise arroparme de inmediato, pero al verla tan inofensiva me quedé contemplándola un poco. Luego volvió a moverse y me dio la espalda. Sonreí al notar lo mucho que se movía y me acomodé nuevamente en la almohada, tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero no llegó.

Fijé mi mirada en el techo por varios minutos y luego cerré los ojos. De pronto volví a sentir sueño hasta que los movimientos de Sakura me volvieron a despertar. La cama parecía como si fuera de agua cada vez que ella cambiaba de posición.

\- Sas..uke. - la escuché murmurar y para mi sorpresa estaba a medio metro de mi - Sasuke...

Sonreí al notar que hablaba dormida pensando en mi. Algo adorable y a la vez me mantuvo intrigado, ¿qué soñaría conmigo?

Me acomodé y me puse de lado para mirar su rostro, lo que más resaltaba a la luz de la luna era su particular cabello rosa, lucía tan sedoso que hasta me daban ganas de acariciarla, pero temía que eso la despertara.

Tragué saliva al saber que estábamos tan juntos que hasta compartíamos nuestro calor. Me tapé más y al sentir que ella se quedó profundamente dormida pude conciliar el sueño, siguiendo el mismo ritmo de su respiración.

Las rayos de luz fueron directo a los ojos de Sakura, despertándola de inmediato. La lluvia esta vez era fina y estaba nublado con un color gris claro.

Sakura bostezó sin hacer tanto ruido y cuando quiso moverse notó que algo tenía agarrada su mano derecha.

\- ¿Mm? - Sakura se sorprendió al ver que su mano estaba entrelazada con la de Sasuke.

Era tanto su sorpresa que admiró con detalle su mano junto con la de él, sus manos encajaban a la perfección y sonrío al ver lo fuerte que era su agarre, preguntándose cuándo y cómo había pasado esto. Luego miró el rostro de Sasuke, el cual estaba pegado a la almohada, quedando al descubierto solo la mitad de su rostro, el cual tenía uno que otro mechón de pelo que le tapaba su mejilla.

Sakura jamás se sintió más afortunada, por lo que volvió a acomodarse en la almohada y miró sus manos una vez más para recordar este momento para siempre, pero al sentir que Sasuke fruncía el ceño supo que era una clara señal de que debía hacerse la dormida.

Sasuke abrió los ojos lentamente y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Sakura frente a él, suspiró un momento y miró un poco más arriba, al seguir su brazo vio que él había tomado la mano de Sakura mientras dormía, y no solo eso, estaban entrelazadas.

\- Hn... - carraspeó nervioso y lentamente alejó su mano de la de ella, procurando no despertarla. La observó una vez más y luego miró al techo, pensativo, preguntándose en qué momento le tomó su mano, volvió a verla una vez más y sonrió.

No había recordado cuándo fue la última vez que durmió tan bien sin soñar nada, ni si quiera una pesadilla ¿Quizás la razón de que se sintiera tan bien haya sido ella? ¿Acaso su energía era lo suficientemente fuerte para alejar la oscuridad y sufrimiento para siempre de su camino? Quedó pensando en eso un rato más hasta que la sintió moverse.

\- Buenos días, Sasuke-kun - él la miró con calidez. Rió a sus adentros al verla mas tapada de como la encontró al despertar.

\- Buenos días - dijo con voz cálida.

\- ¿Qué hora es?

\- 08:37.

\- Uh - Sakura se tapó la cara - Los días lluviosos hacen que levantarse sea más difícil - murmuró. Sasuke sonrió al escucharla y estuvo de acuerdo, a él tampoco le gustaba la idea de dejar el calor de la cama.

\- Si quieres quédate un poco más, iré a cambiarme y ver si puedo traer el desayuno a la habitación.

\- ¿Eh?... - Sakura asomó sus ojos verdes y vio nuevamente su cuerpo escultural dejar la cama. Avergonzada al verlo con tal descaro, volvió a taparse hasta la cabeza, escuchándolo cambiarse ropa.

 **...**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.::::.**

 _ **...Continuará...**_

* * *

Hola de nuevo, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? :D Espero sus comentarios.

Nuevamente gracias por su paciencia, sepan desde ya que no dejaré el fic, me demoraré pero lo terminaré :D Gracias a todas por pasar y espero que este capítulo les haya gustado n.n Sasuke lentamente está sintiendo más cosas por nuestra Sakurita, ajajajaja, ¿se hará nuevamente el difícil con ella o se rendirá de inmediato a sus pies? :O

En el siguiente capítulo veremos qué más sucederá después de este caluroso momento bajo las sábanas :O porque esta situación sigue y se viene muuuy interesante, les dejaré un pequeño spoiler, veremos a nuestro emo vengador celoso, ups... sí así como lo leen. Les dije que esta historia tendría de todo ;) cada faceta y cada momento de ambos antes de pasar al sí y a la respectiva noche de bodas.

¡Nos leemos pronto, chicas!

:D

* * *

 **.**

 **NOTA:** _Este capítulo se lo dedico a una amiga muy especial, mucho ánimo y espero que te haya encantado el capítulo para olvidar un poco aquel sabor amargo :)_

 **.**

* * *

 _ **_Kelly Anne Rose_**_


	12. Chapter 12

¡Hola a todas mis queridas lectoras! :D

Un nuevo capítulo ha llegado, les cuento que este mes y el siguiente será muy difícil para mi debido a que me encuentro en mi último periodo y término de Universidad así que gracias a todas aquellas que han sido pacientes conmigo ante la espera de los capítulos, se los agradezco mucho, además que he notado a nuevas fans de la historia, bienvenidas sean chicas :D

Una vez más agradezco de corazón sus bellos reviews, follows y favoritos, no saben lo feliz que me hacen cuando veo su apoyo, ya que me encanta ver sus opiniones y puntos de vistas y que obviamente les encante el desarrollo de mi fic ^u^

Para mis nuevas lectoras les digo de antemano que la historia continuará y seguirá hasta el final, no la dejaré. Me demoraré más en subir los siguientes episodios pero no teman, además se vendrá más intensa la historia, jajajaja.

No las distraigo más, así que disfruten y... ¡A leer!

 _ *** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ya que son propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto, sin embargo la historia sí es mía.**_

 _ **;)**_

* * *

 **.::::.**

* * *

 _ **Lo que calla el corazón**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[Sakura]**_

Lamentablemente Sasuke no pudo conseguir servicio a la habitación, pero al menos encontró un casino en el primer piso, el cual tenía una hermosa vista de un lindo patio al mas estilo japonés.

El día estaba nublado y con leves precipitaciones, por lo que decidimos quedarnos hasta que la lluvia se detuviera, algo poco probable, ya que en la aldea eran pocas las veces que no llovía.

Decidimos sentarnos cerca de una ventana para ver hacia afuera, Sasuke se sentó frente a mi y ambos tomamos el menú que había sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Qué desean para co…? ¡Oh, Sasuke-kun, eres tú! - era la misma mujer de la recepción. No pude evitar entrecerrar mis ojos al verla, su sola presencia me molestaba - ¿Quieres el especial de siempre?, te lo puedo cocinar yo misma.

\- ¿Sakura, tú qué vas a ordenar? - lo miré algo asombrada y luego sonreí al notar que no la tomó en cuenta.

\- Un café y un especial - comenté, dejando el menú a un costado.

\- ¿Y tú, Sasuke-kun? - dijo nuevamente y vi que ella se acercaba aún más a él, algo que me irritó.

\- Lo mismo - Sasuke la miró extrañado al verla tan cerca de él y su ceño estaba fruncido, luego tomó distancia - Eso es todo - al decirsélo su tono de voz sonó serio.

\- Estará listo pronto, Sasuke-kun - sonrió emocionada y partió a la velocidad de la luz a la cocina.

\- Gracias por prestarme tu poncho, Sasuke-kun - su abrigo era tan largo que cubría hasta mis rodillas, aislando el frío - Por suerte traje algo de ropa, pero creo que mi abrigo no se secará pronto.

\- Podríamos comprar uno nuevo.

\- Oh, no, no es necesario - sonreí - ¿Seguro no tienes frío?, al verte con tan solo esa polera de manga larga siento que debes estar congelándote.

\- Estoy acostumbrado - sus ojos me miraron fijamente y luego observaron mi boca.

Parpadeé varias veces al notar eso. Luego él aclaró su garganta y miró hacia la ventana. Aquel gesto de él mirando mis labios me hizo recordar una de las miles de conversaciones que tuve con Ino.

[~*~]

 _\- ¡Mira frentona, lo compré esta mañana! - dijo Ino emocionada, mostrándome una revista._

 _\- ¿De qué se trata?_

 _\- Es la nueva revista de moda, tiene absolutamente de todo, incluso tips de cómo maquillarse - Ino se sentó a mi lado mientras yo bebía una soda - ¡Oh!_

 _\- Ino, cálmate, la gente nos mira - resoplé algo avergonzada._

 _\- ¡Al fin! - Ino me mostró la hoja - ¡Esto es lo que necesitaba saber!_

 _\- "¿Cómo saber si le interesas?" - leí el título de la página y de inmediato lo encontré ridículo._

 _\- No tienes por qué decirlo en ese tono, Sakura - refunfuñó - Esto será muy útil para averiguar los sentimientos de Sai, es muy extraño, ¿sabes?_

 _\- Ni que lo digas - suspiré - ¿Y qué dice? - la verdad sí sentía un poco de curiosidad._

 _\- Veamos… - ambas miramos el artículo, después de todo aún tenía tiempo antes de entrar a trabajar - Señal número uno:_

 _ **La distancia física:**_ _Si le gustas a un hombre tratará de estar cerca de ti. Buscará la proximidad y tratará de acercarse de la mejor manera siempre, puede que no el primer día, pero dale tiempo. Poco a poco irá recortando las distancias._

 _Cuando por fin hable contigo su cuerpo hablará por él. Si te toca o toca tu espacio interpersonal está tratando de hacer una aproximación. También cuando los hombres hacen el típico gesto de apoyarse en una pared, o tu silla, o la mesa donde estás lo hacen para ganar espacio personal. Por un lado quieren invadir, en el mejor sentido, el tuyo y por otro ampliar el suyo propio. Están demostrando poder, quieren que entres bajo su protección, te dicen "ven a mí, te estoy esperando"._

 _\- Por favor dime que no creeras esto - dije con escepticismo._

 _\- Suena bastante creíble para mí, sigamos, esto se pone interesante. Señal positiva número dos:_

 _ **La escucha activa:**_ _Siente_ _interés por lo que le cuentas_ _, se relaja cuando te escucha, entorna la mirada, relaja las cejas. Este es un signo de interés evidente. Querrá hablar contigo y que le cuentes cosas. Le gustará escucharte._

 _ **Le incomoda que prestes atención a otros hombres:**_ _Es un recurso del que abusan muchas mujeres. No juegues a ponerle celoso. Observa qué reacción tiene él cuando hablas con otros hombres, si le incomoda probablemente sea que tiene mucho interés en ti. No digo que no puedas hablar con otros hombres, pero ten mucho cuidado, eso puede dar una imagen de ti que no sea real y acabará con esta relación antes de que empiece._

 _\- Eso es rídiculo, los hombres no son para nada observadores. Además nunca he visto a uno celoso - me pregunto si Sasuke-kun alguna vez habrá sentido celos._

 _\- Claro que sí, solo que no son tan notorios como nosotras, frentona - Ino volvió a leer - Señal número cuatro:_

 _ **Celos :**_ _Si se muestra irritable o se aparta cuando te ve interactuando con otro hombre da por hecho que está interesado en ti._

 _ **Te invita:**_ _Cuándo un hombre está interesado se ofrece a pagar la cuenta._

 _ **La forma en que te mira:**_ _Si notas que cuando te mira su pupila está dilatada y le brillan los ojos, tienes una señal inequívoca de que le seduce lo que ve… y mucho._

 _ **Prestar abrigo:**_ _Por más que haga frío y él lo note, si le gustas te prestará su saco o suéter, lo cual es un gesto muy tierno y protector._

 _\- Apropósito ¿Sai a hecho algunas de estas cosas, Ino? - aún me sentía algo incrédula con todo lo que decía, un hombre siempre es más reservado y casi no expresa lo que siente, bueno, al menos con Sasuke-kun todo es difícil, nunca sabía bien lo que sentía por mi._

 _\- Algunas, sí. Por eso quiero seguir leyendo, además a ti también te servirá una vez que veas a Sasuke-kun. Sigamos, y no me interrumpas esta vez, frentona - se aclaró la garganta - Señal número ocho:_

 _ **Se fija en tu boca:**_ _Una señal más sutil, pero que también es un buen indicador para saber si le gustas. Si cuando hablan se fija mucho en tus labios, es posible que sea un signo de que le gustes e inconscientemente desea besarte. Ésta es una de las señales más fuertes de que un hombre gusta de ti. Si su mirada se desvía hacia tu boca (tanto si estás hablando como si no), puedes asegurar que le atraes._

 _ **Postura corporal:**_ _Por ejemplo, si imita tu postura, si dirige tu cuerpo directamente hacia ti, si saca pecho, entre otras… todos estos gestos corporales pueden indicar atracción._

 _\- Mmm - de hecho sí tiene algo de coherencia, recuerdo que cuando estaba con Sasuke-kun lo único que yo quería era estar cerca de él porque me gustaba mucho, o si necesitaba ayuda con algo siempre estaba ahí para él, además de que siempre lo miraba. Quizás sea igual para los hombres, aunque no podría comprobarlo, estaba muy distraía con Sasuke-kun como para notar tanto detalle._

 _\- Sabía que te interesaría - rió burlonamente - ¡Oh mira, también tiene un test! "Comprueba si eres la elegida"._

[~*~]

Por suerte mi mente solo recuerda hasta ahí, al parecer me había interesado mucho más de lo que imaginé. Miré nuevamente a Sasuke-kun y él desvió la mirada, como si no le gustara que lo viera observándome.

\- ¡Aquí tienes Sasuke-kun, disfruta tu desayuno! - le sonrió ampliamente - Toma - me dijo a mí, prácticamente sin verme.

\- Gracias, supongo - resoplé - ¿Cuál es su problema? - dije algo molesta - Al menos me trajo lo que ordené.

\- Podemos ir a otro lugar si quieres - me dijo seriamente, sin tocar su comida.

\- No, esta bien - sonreí.

Sasuke-kun asintió y comenzó a comer, yo lo observé un poco y sin querer comencé a ver si algo de las famosas señales representaba mi situación.

Bien, para empezar Sasuke-kun sí me mira, lo he notado más de una vez durante nuestro viaje, aunque no he comprobado si sus pupilas se dilatan al verme.

\- No has tocado tu desayuno, ¿no tienes hambre? - me preguntó.

\- Ah - bien, esta era mi oportunidad - No, no es eso - me acerqué más a la mesa para poder verlo más de cerca - Solo que está algo frío - lo miré directamente a sus ojos y noté un pequeño contraste después de que vio mi emparedado y luego a mí. Sus pupilas sí se dilataron al verme, ¿o será a causa de la luz? ¡Demonios…!

\- Disculpa, ¿podrías darle lo mismo que ordenó?, pero esta vez que el pan este recién salido del horno.

\- Por supuesto, señor - dijo un joven de unos 20 años.

\- No debiste hacer eso, Sasuke-kun - me sonrojé.

\- Aún hay cosas por hacer y necesitas comer - nuevamente note que su mirada fue a mis labios por breves segundos, no puedo simplemente ignorar eso, es algo muy notorio.

Veamos, qué más había en esa lista, ah sí… prestarme su abrigo. Mi corazón latió a mil por hora al recordar lo que eso significaba. Aww… Sasuke-kun puede ser tan adorable. Suspiré. Bien, bien, concéntrate.

\- Aquí tiene, señorita - dijo el mesero - Disfrute, por cierto, lamento la actitud de mi compañera, suele ser así con mujeres bonitas como usted.

\- Oh, no te preocupes - sonreí avergonzada y me lleve una mano para tapar el rubor de mi mejilla - Muchas gracias.

En ese momento vi a Sasuke-kun y noté la mirada gélida que puso cuando el mesero me dijo eso. Aunque Sasuke-kun siempre tenía esa mirada, eso no cuenta, ¿o sí?. Bueno al menos no cumple con todas las señales, pero tres señales de un total de diez no están nada mal.

Comencé a comer y luego de terminar disfruté mi café, el cual hizo que no sintiera tanto frío como antes.

\- Aquí está la cuenta - la misma mujer de antes me puso la libreta justo en mi puesto para luego ir hacia él - ¿Disfrutaste tu desayuno, Sasuke-kun? Ten, las hice yo misma - sonrió ampliamente al darle una pequeña bolsa de galletas recién horneadas.

Sasuke suspiró con pesades y tomó la libreta para ver la cuenta.

\- ¿Cuánto es? - pregunté, sacando mi billetera.

\- Toma - Sasuke dejó el dinero en la libreta y se levantó.

La chica le sonrió una vez más y se fue al mesón para dejar el dinero en la caja.

\- Pero, Sasuke-kun, yo podía…

\- Vámonos.

Lo miré sorprendida y deje la taza de café en la mesa, pero antes de irme note que estaba olvidando las galletas.

\- Sasuke-kun, olvidas esto - Sasuke-kun miró sin expreción la bolsa y se encogió de hombros.

\- Si las quieres puedes llevarlas - no iba a despreciar comida, por lo que puse la bolsita en mi bolsillo.

Antes de entrar en nuestra habitación recordé lo que él hizo, me había pagado el desayuno, eso podría contar como una señal, ¿verdad? A decir verdad esta no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Tragué saliva y me senté en la cama, pensativa, de tan solo notar esos pequeños detalles me hacian sentirme feliz. Me encogí de hombros al sentirme tan bien y al hacerlo el olor de la ropa de Sasuke-kun se impregnó en mi nariz. Su poncho olía tan bien que podría dormir en el y tendría el mejor descanso de todos.

\- Ah - lo escuché suspirar y abrí mis ojos - Creo que aún no podremos salir, otra vez está lloviendo.

\- Mmm, quizás podríamos irnos de todos modos, tan solo es un poco de lluvia.

\- Salir de la Aldea de la Lluvia nos llevará al menos un día entero, suponiendo que no hicieramos ninguna parada, pero debemos detenernos en la noche para evitar inconvenientes en medio de la nada, por lo que un poco de lluvia es un problema.

\- Tienes razón - suspiré - Podríamos recorrer un poco el lugar, si quieres. Es mi primera vez aquí y quiero ver lo que venden, así podré ver un poncho igual al tuyo en vez de pedírtelo prestado - sonreí.

\- A mi no me molesta - su voz intensa y su mirada directa hizo que la piel se me pusiera de gallina, vi que tragó saliva y nuevamente habló, como si se hubiera arrepentido de lo que dijo - Pero si eso es lo que quieres, ve.

Sasuke suspiró y encendió la estufa, dirigiéndola justo frente a la cama para que nos diera calor. Luego sacó un libro y comenzó a leerlo mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - pregunté con curiosidad.

\- Un mapa que hice durante mi primer viaje, quiero ver si tengo alguna ruta alternativa.

\- Vaya… es idéntico al mapa que traje conmigo - dije asombrada.

Sasuke-kun había dibujado cada parte de los lugares que había recorrido, dejando especificaciones y direcciones importantes en cada pie de página.

Me acosté en posición fetal mientras lo veía leer, el ambiente era tan cálido que sin darme cuenta comencé a sentir sueño, mis párpados se sintieron pesados y lentamente me quedé dormida.

 **...**

* * *

.

.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando se escuchó un fuerte grito fuera del edificio. Aquel ruido despertó a Sakura e hizo que Sasuke mirara fuera de la ventana para ver qué había pasado.

\- ¡Ayuda, por favor!

\- ¿Qué fue eso? - preguntó Sakura, saliendo de la cama.

\- No lo sé, será mejor averiguar.

\- Espera, iré contigo.

\- No, quedate aquí.

\- Puede que algo grave haya pasado, soy una ninja médico y puedo ayudar en lo que sea - dijo con firmesa.

Sasuke la quedó mirando con gran admiración y asintió.

\- ¡Ayudenme, por favor! - exclamaba una señora.

\- Tranquila, yo puedo ayudarla. Dígame qué tiene.

\- Mi hijo, mi hijo está envenenado - dijo, al borde de las lágrimas.

\- ¿Envenenado? ¿Cómo? - Sakura se acercó al pequeño, el cual estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

\- Hace un mes que las cosechas no estan bien, y cuando pudimos sembrar nuestro cultivo comenzaron las desgracias. Primero fueron las cosechas del lado norte del pueblo. Mucha gente falleció al comerlas, todos tuvieron los mismos síntomas que tiene mi hijo ahora - comenzó a llorar - Primero comenzó con dolor de estómago, náuseas, luego vómitos y ahora fiebre. No le di mucha importancia al principio, ya que siempre ha sido un niño enfermiso, pero cuando me dijo que comió en el restorán del lado norte supe que algunos alimentos podrían seguir contaminados.

\- Sasuke-kun, debemos llevarlo al hospital, si esto es veneno debo sacárselo de inmediato antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

\- Sí.

Todos fueron corriendo al hospital de la llegar al lugar no pudieron creer que varios estaban en la sala de espera con los mismo síntomas que tenía el pequeño.

\- Esto es terrible - susurró Sakura asombrada y a la vez entristecida - ¿Disculpe, podría decirme dónde está la sala de urgencias?

\- Estás en ella, querida - comentó una enfermera - No tenemos muchos doctores y adentro ya está todo ocupado; tratamos de hacer todo lo posible para que esta gente pueda resistir un poco más.

\- Oh, no…

\- Sí, no ha sido fácil, pero es lo único que podemos entregarles antes de que… ya sabes.

\- No, esto es… ¡No pueden simplemente resignarse! - dijo indignada. De inmediato sacó una pequeña libreta donde dibujó y anotó varias instrucciones en ella - Sasuke-kun, busca estas plantas que están afuera de la aldea, estos tipos de hierbas crecen en todos lados, tráeme todas las que encuentres, yo misma crearé el antídoto.

Sasuke miró los dibujos de las plantas y salió corriendo para ayudar a Sakura.

\- ¡Ni si quiera sabes si funcionará! - chilló la enfermera alarmada.

\- Sé perfectamente lo que hago, lo he hecho anteriormente y juro que esto no es nada comparado con lo que tuve que hacer antes - Sakura dejó al niño suavemente en el piso y comenzó a retirar el veneno con cuidado mientras manipulaba su chakra - Necesito una bandeja y vendas, ¡ahora!

\- Está bien - dijo la mujer algo sorprendida.

.

.

\- Sakura-san, te necesitamos acá - dijo una enfermera al ver a un paciente con fuertes dolores.

La peli rosa asintió y miró al hombre con ojos cálidos y comenzó a hablarle con voz suave.

\- Mantente despierto, mira mis ojos y concéntrate en ellos - el hombre asintió con dificultad. Sakura intercambió una breve mirada con su ayudante - Necesito que le inyectes esto de inmediato - la enfermera asintió, esperaron unos minutos y Sakura se preparó para empezar - Bien, aquí vamos.

Sakura respiró hondo y comenzó a sacarle el veneno de su cuerpo, la anestesia ya estaba en su cuerpo para que no sintiera dolor.

\- Increíble - musitó la mujer, anonadada al ver como ella sacaba el veneno.

\- Tan solo un poco más - se decía a sí misma para darse ánimos.

Sasuke yacía cerca de la salida del hospital, siguiéndola con la mirada, la actitud calmada del Uchiha llamaba la atención de todas las féminas presentes. Su espalda estaba apoyada en el pared, dándose equilibrio con su pie derecho mientras su mirada era seria, observando cada movimiento que daba su compañera mientras miraba el lugar.

Su actitud se debía a que le molestaba que ella hiciera todo el trabajo pesado, sí, sabía que los médicos escaseaban, pero ella no se detuvo ni un segundo. Por lo que estaba preocupado por su salud.

Sakura había estado ayudando desde ayer en la mañana y no había parado hasta que todos los enfermos se hubieran recuperado; tan solo faltaban diez personas para que Sakura les hiciera el tratamiento de inyectar el antídoto y sacar todo rastro del veneno.

\- Toma - Sakura suspiró, quitándose el sudor de la frente, la voz de Sasuke la hicieron mirar tras de ella.

\- Gracias, Sasuke-kun - Sakura se puso la lata helada en su mejilla, la cual calmó el calor que sentía y luego la abrió para beber unos sorbos.

\- ¡Sakura-san!

\- Ahh... - Sakura respiró hondo y fue donde ella.

Sasuke al verla tan agotada la tomó del codo, deteniéndola. Ella lo miró con ojos cansados y sorprendida.

\- ¿No pueden hacer esto los demás?, ya hiciste el antídoto.

\- A pesar de eso hay algunas partes del veneno que pueden permanecer en el interior del paciente, administrando la cura no garantiza que ellos se sanen del todo, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke la miró cálidamente y la soltó, dándole una leve caricia en su brazo que Sakura no pasó por alto.

Ella lo observó por unos segundos antes de que él decidiera volver a donde estaba, encontró algo extraño que de pronto actuara de esa forma. Sin darle más vuelta al asunto fue donde una de las enfermeras de turno y comenzó a tratar a su siguiente paciente.

\- Su novio es muy apuesto.

\- ¿Uh? - Sakura rió nerviosa y se sonrojó de inmediato.

\- No ha dejado de verla ni por un segundo.

Sakura miró tras su hombro y sus miradas se encontraron, provocándole un toque de electricidad en su cuerpo. Los ojos de Sasuke la traspasaron intensamente haciéndola sentirse vulnerable y nerviosa. Él, al percatarse que ella no apartó la mirada y antes de que sus mejillas se ruborizaran, miró hacia otro lado y tosió nervioso.

\- Hn… Gra-gracias… - dijo una voz masculina. Sakura estaba tan ensimismada con Sasuke que se había olvidado de su paciente, el cual comenzó a hablar mientras ella lo estaba curando con su chakra, al darse cuenta de eso apartó la vista de donde estaba el Uchiha para poner atención al enfermo.

\- Aún no hables, todavía estás muy débil - dijo Sakura con un leve tono de cansancio en su voz.

\- No importa, me… me siento mucho mejor ahora - el hombre, que aparentaba tener unos veinticinco años, lucía algo pálido, pero a pesar de eso se notaba que tenía rasgos dignos de admiración. Sus ojos eran como zafiros, su cabello era castaño oscuro y bajo la sábana se podía ver que tenía un cuerpo formidable - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Ella dudó por unos segundos.

\- Sakura - sonrió ella ante su dulce voz.

\- Me llamo Ryuu - le sonrió - Jamás te había visto por aquí, ¿de dónde vienes?

\- Eh… Konoha - dijo algo nerviosa.

\- Es una linda aldea - susurró - ...y tú eres muy hermosa.

\- Hn… - se le escapó un leve suspiró y sus mejillas se sonrosaron un poco.

\- Me gustaría invitarla a salir como agradecimiento - susurró - Acabas de salvar mi vida.

\- Eh… - ella se aclaró la garganta - Hablaremos de eso cuando te sientas mejor - sonrió.

\- ¿Sakura-san? - la llamaron otra vez.

Ella suspiró cansada y asintió.

\- Debo irme, aún me quedan pacientes que atender. Toma la medicina que te darán y en unos minutos podrás irte a casa.

\- Gracias, Sakura - el muchacho tomó de su mano y se la apretó suavemente. Sakura solo sonrió nerviosa y se fue del lugar para atender a otros.

Sasuke, quien estaba observando todo, se mantuvo rígido y apretó su mandíbula de inmediato al ver la escena. Debido a eso su puño se endureció con fuerza y entrecerró el ceño.

 _ **[Sasuke]**_

¿Por qué de repente esto me está molestando? Siento como si quisiera matarlo.

¡Demonios!, no puedo seguir así, la ira no me ayuda en nada en estos momentos, ni si quiera puedo pensar. Lo único que pienso es en querer matarlo y llevarme a Sakura lejos de aquí, lejos de él.

Ahh... Debo relajarme, si continúo así quizás haga algo por impulso para luego arrepentirme.

No me había dado cuenta lo mucho que me irritaba que otras personas se le acercaran a ella, sobre todo los hombres.

Durante mi corta estadía en Konoha no sentía que esto fuera así de intenso, sí, me molestaba, pero no hasta tal nivel. Esto solo significaba que mis sentimientos han avanzado más de lo que imaginé. Como si ahora no me bastara tenerla cerca, como si necesitara que solo estuviera conmigo y nadie mas.

Suspiré molesto por estos pensamiento que abordaban mi mente y salí de inmediato en busca de aire fresco. Ella no es nada mío como para que reaccione así...

Pero lo es... lo supe desde que la vi en nuestro primer encuentro cuando ella fue por mi donde Orochimaru, verla en esos momentos hicieron que mi corazón se apretara un poco; eso no me importó en ese momento, pero por alguna razón no dejaba de verla, incluso en varias ocaciones mis ojos solo iban a ella. Y cuando escuché su última confesión hizo que mi piel se erizara y mi corazón latiera con fuerza... Alguien, a pesar de todo lo que había hecho, me amaba y eso era algo que no podía explicar ni controlar...

Incluso ahora, que tengo veintidos años, no tengo las agallas de decirle lo que siento, solo me quedo en mi frase de "ella me conoce, sabe lo que siento por ella"; aunque debido a estas circunstancias puede que no sepa nada en realidad.

Ahora no sé cómo diablos librarme de lo que siento. Tobirama tenía razón... los Uchiha cuando aman es su perdición, me pasó con mi hermano y nuevamente estaba sintiendo esto, pero con ella.

 **...**

* * *

 _ **[Sakura]**_

Me di cuenta que Sasuke salió casi corriendo del lugar, como si huyera de algo que lo estuviera persiguiendo. Era extraño verlo tan preocupado… jamás lo había visto tan tenso y a la vez tan a la defensiva con las personas que lo rodeaban, ni si quiera ha hablado con alguien de la aldea, mucho menos conmigo después de nuestra pequeña conversación. Lo miré con preocupación hasta que lo perdí de vista como si fuera una sombra escabulléndose en medio de la noche.

Suspiré resignada sin detenerme a analizar la situación para luego concentrarme en mi último paciente de la noche.

 **...**

* * *

.

.

\- Sakura-san, no podríamos haber hecho esto sin ti, nos ayudaste en todo y además nos has entregado una nueva vacuna para estos casos - le agradecía el director del hospital - Jamás podremos quedar en deuda contigo y por tu ayuda, siempre serás bienvenida en esta aldea. Ahora todos hablaran de ti y de lo que has logrado.

\- Debía hacerlo, espero que con el tiempo logren controlar esto y que se sumen más ninjas médicos aquí.

\- Eso haremos.

\- Si me disculpa me iré... No he descansado nada...

\- Mi amigo Ryuu te acompañará - el director abrazó al susodicho y Sakura se sorprendió al ver a Ryuu completamente sano.

El hombre era más alto de lo que pensó y más guapo de lo que imaginó.

\- ¿Tú? - ella se ruborizó levemente porque él lucía completamente diferente. Ahora sus mejillas estaban rosáceas, sus ojos brillantes y su rostro lucía tan sano como se veía.

\- Es un honor acompañarla, señorita - esbozó una radiante sonrisa. Ella se encogió de hombros y sin decir nada ambos salieron del hospital.

Sakura apenas se podía las piernas, se sentía como si estuviera caminando en tacones altos o algo por el estilo, su nuca dolía hasta el punto de sentir una gran presión y su espalda estaba doloria por las veces en que estuvo agachada. Ryuu, por otro lado, la miraba de vez en cuando con una semi sonrisa en sus labios.

\- No hagas esto solo porque te lo pidió tu amigo - dijo Sakura, caminando lentamente mientras se protegía de la lluvia con el paraguas de Ryuu.

\- No lo hago por eso, apenas escuché que saldrías no pude evitar ofrecerme. Te ves agotada y esto es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti.

\- No tienes que agradecerme... yo solo... cumplía con mi... - pero ella no alcanzó a terminar su frase, ya que su cuerpo se apagó abruptamente.

Ryuu por suerte tenía buenos reflejos, por lo que la atajó antes de que su rostro diera con el suelo. Debido al cansancio, el esfuerzo y falta de chakra en su cuerpo, Sakura se había desmayado. Él la tomó con fuerza y con preciso movimiento la acomodó para llevarla en brazos.

Él, al no saber a ciencia cierta dónde se alojaba, comenzó a preguntar en cada hostal, hasta encontrar el indicado. Por suerte su musculatura pudo aguantar sin problemas el cuerpo inerte de la peli rosa, había llegado a su posada sin problemas y con ayuda de la recepcionista él pudo dejarla en su habitación.

\- Nos veremos pronto, Sakura-san - fue lo último que le dijo al dejarla en su habitación. Al salir, la sonrisa de Ryuu dejó sus labios de inmediato al encontrarse con los fieros ojos del Uchiha. Sasuke tenía el ceño fruncido hasta que sus cejas parecieron una sola, y su boca lucía tan tensa como su puño - Permiso.

Sasuke no se movió y lo miró fijamente. Al percatarse que él había dejado su habitación pensó lo peor ¿Tanto había pasado en su ausencia? ¿Acaso Sakura lo olvidó así sin más?

\- ¿Qué demonios hacías en ese cuarto? - su voz sonó áspera y tosca.

\- ¿Disculpa?, eso no te..

Pero Sasuke no lo dejó terminar, ya que sin darse cuenta su mano estaba en el cuello del sujeto, apretándolo amenazadoramente.

\- Te lo volveré a preguntar una vez más ¿qué hacías en ese cuarto? - su voz sonó aún más profunda y su mirada yacía puesta en sus ojos.

\- Fui... a dejar... la - dijo con dificultad, Sasuke aflojó su agarre - Sakura-san … se desmayó y vine a dejarla a su habitación - Sasuke lo soltó de inmediato - ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?

\- ¿Se desmayó? - murmuró para sí, y sin mirarlo continuó su camino hasta abrir la habitación.

Sasuke abrió la puerta de inmediato y la cerró suavemente, su corazón se detuvo al verla tan decaída y sin color. La chica tenía un semblante pálido y las bolsas de los ojos se notaban a lo lejos. No había dormido nada, por lo que Sasuke se sintió como un idiota al dejarla sola.

Se acercó a ella sin despertarla y se acostó a su lado, retirándole unos mechones rebeldes de su rostro.

Luego su mirada se endureció al darse cuenta que otro hombre la había tocado.

 _"Maldito"._

Su puño se tensó nuevamente y sus dientes crujieron hasta que la suave voz de Sakura lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Sasuke-kun? - su voz era tan débil que apenas se escuchaba - ¿Qué hago aquí? - trató de moverse, pero él se lo impidió.

\- Descansa, ya no debes preocuparte de nada.

\- Mmmh... - gimió con una leve sonrisa al sentir tanta comodidad - Me alegro que estés aquí, Sasuke-kun - dijo, mientras sus ojos se cerraban.

Sakura se acomodó a su lado y de pronto yacía nuevamente dormida. Sasuke no quizo volver a moverse, por lo que permaneció a su lado mientras se distraía con el suave sonido de la lluvia caer.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura salió del hostal para aprovechar de comprar algo de ropa que necesitaba, por suerte su abrigo ya se había secado, pero le había gustado tanto aquel poncho de Sasuke que estaba convencida de que lo encontraría en una de las tiendas de la Aldea.

A los pocos minutos ella compró un par de ropa interior nueva y un poncho a su medida. Estaba tan contenta de su compra que la felicidad se le notaba de tan solo verla, además de que había dormido lo suficiente junto a Sasuke.

Como aún era algo temprano no quiso despertarlo, sabía que al igual que ella también podría estar cansado.

\- Sakura-san - la voz le resultó familiar y se dio vuelta para verlo - Me alegro que estes mejor.

\- Ryuu-kun - dijo sorprendida - ¿Cómo te has sentido?

\- Mejor, gracias a ti - él se rascó la nuca y luego se relamió los labios - Hay una cafeteria cerca de aquí, ¿te gustaría acompañarme? Yo invito.

\- Mmh - Sakura miró en dirección a su hostal y luego meditó su respuesta. No deseaba dejar solo a Sasuke por mucho tiempo - Solo un café.

\- Con eso me basta - sonrió ampliamente y ambos cambiaron de dirección para irse a la cafetería.

Al entrar al lugar se dio cuenta de inmediato que Ryuu iba con frecuencia, la mayoría de las mujeres se le acercaban para saludarlo, algo que le incomodó muy poco, ya que ni pizca de celos sintió, todo lo contrario, así Sasuke lo tendría para ella sola mientras las mujeres se devoraban a Ryuu con los ojos en vez de a su preciado Uchiha.

\- Lo siento por eso - dijo al fin, ambos se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la ventana - ¿Qué café te gustaría?

\- Un café con leche.

\- Que sean dos, Akane - la mesera asintió y le guiñó un ojo a Ryuu.

\- Vaya, eres bastante popular entre las mujeres - rió Sakura - Menos mal que te salvé.

\- No, no… Yo me considero poco popular, soy más sociable, eso es todo.

\- No lo creo, pienso que eres un imán para las damas - lo molestó.

\- Solo puede haber una en mi corazón - sus ojos azules la miraron con intensidad - Me considero un hombre que es capaz de amar solo a una mujer.

\- Wow… eso… eso es lindo - sonrió, como le gustaría que Sasuke le dijera algo así algún día.

\- Aquí tienen, dos café con leche.

\- Gracias - dijeron al unísono.

\- Gracias por invitarme un café, creo que hasta lo necesitaba - dijo Sakura, dando unos sorbos - Aquí el clima siempre es tan helado y aburrido.

\- Sí, solo llueve o está nublado, aunque hay días que está despejado - Sakura enarcó una ceja algo incrédula - En serio, son pocos, pero los hay.

\- Ohh, aún así no creo que me acostumbre a un lugar como este - sonrió.

\- ¿Piensas marcharte pronto? - preguntó Ryuu con intriga y con un poco de decepción, ya que esperaba a que ella se quedara.

.

.

Sasuke se despertó algo agitado, había tenido una pesadilla muy extraña donde se llevaban a Sakura en medio de sus viajes. Se sentó en la cama tratando de despertarse y así calmar un poco su corazón que le latía de forma frenética. Pero al calmarse notó que ella no estaba en ninguna parte de la habitación, por lo que se puso sus botas y salió del hostal en su búsqueda.

A medida que iba caminando por el centro de la Aldea no dejaba de pensar en la pesadilla. El lugar donde estaban era árido y habían discutido sobre algo que no recordaba. Lo único que permaneció en su mente fueron los gritos de la chica mientras dos sujetos se la llevaban lejos de él.

Al verse sin ella se sintió muy solo y frustrado al no encontrarla, haciendo que lo único que escuchara en su mente fuese su cálida voz diciendo su nombre en susurros.

Sasuke agitó sus cabellos al volver a recordar la pesadilla, solamente había sido eso y no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, o eso creyó cuando vio a metros de él la inconfundible cabellera rosa de Sakura.

El Uchiha entrecerró los ojos y fue de inmediato hacia donde estaba para encontrarse nuevamente al sujeto del otro día. Su puño se endureció de tan solo verlo cerca de ella mientras trataba de tocarle su mano, fue en ese instante que sintió como un fuego comenzó a emanar en su interior y con voz grave y demandante se acercó a su mesa, interrumpiendo su charla.

\- Sakura, nos iremos ahora.

Ella no supo qué responder en ese momento, pero al verlo tan tenso y rígido pensó que lo más sabio era asentir y no contradecirlo por esta vez.

\- ¿Ehh?, mmmh, s-sí, está bien - Sakura bebió de su último sorbo - Sasuke-kun, él es…

\- Ryuu Shimura - se adelantó él, viéndolo con recelo.

Sasuke quedó mirando su mano por breves segundos y luego lo ignoró totalmente para ver a Sakura. La peli rosa quedó helada ante tal frialdad que comenzó a sentirse incómoda y muy observada. Desde que Sasuke entró a la cafetería las mujeres se olvidaron por completo de Ryuu, concentrando todas sus miradas y suspiros en el recién llegado.

\- Bueno, gracias por la invitación y me alegro mucho de que estés mejor - dijo Sakura algo nerviosa.

\- Sí... - Sakura se levantó - ¿Volveré a verte? - Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada, pero Ryuu solo tenía ojos para ella.

Sakura lo miró sorprendida y luego vio a Sasuke, el cual lucía tenso y serio. Sin querer escuchar la respuesta de Sakura él dejó el lugar de inmediato para volver al hostal.

\- Adiós, Ryuu - Sakura le entregó una breve sonrisa y salió sin mirar atrás, siguiendo a Sasuke a pocos metros.

En tan solo seis minutos Sasuke tenía las pertenencias de ambos empacadas y se fueron de inmediato de la aldea, por suerte el día estaba nublado, pero unas nubes negras se acercaban amenazadoramente a medida que avanzaba el reloj.

Sakura, por otro lado, se debatía una y otra vez por qué actuó de esa manera. Él le había dicho que se irían en una semana más de ahí, pero a pesar de estar totalmente confundida no dijo nada al verlo más distante que otras veces. Cada vez que lo veía a los ojos lucía muy serio y con su mandíbula apretada. Definitivamente algo le molestaba, pero por miedo a preguntar y evitar hacerlo enojar decidió darle espacio, confiaba en que Sasuke le diría lo que pasaba.

.

.

Habían recorrido cinco kilómetros desde que partieron de la Aldea de la Lluvia, ahora el lugar donde estaban estaba lleno de árboles y arbustos. Sakura a pesar de encontrar el lugar hermoso, no dejaba de mirar constantemente al cielo por si veía algún signo de lluvia. Estaban en medio de la nada y si algo le preocupaba era quedar sin un refugio en medio de una inminente tormenta.

Los minutos pasaron y el cielo se volvió oscuro, de repente todo el bosque enmudeció, las aves dejaron sus cantos y aleteos y no había ni rastro de insectos en el aire, fue ahí cuando la lluvia empezó.

Ambos corrieron para hayar refugio lo antes posible, estaba oscuro y solo faltaban dos horas para que anocheciera. Sakura trataba inútilmente de cubrirse su cabeza con el gorro de su poncho, pero la lluvia parecía un terrible aguacero.

A medida que corrían, el cielo se oscureció aún más y extraños sonidos comenzaron a aparecer. Al principio pensaron que solo era su mente que los estaba engañando, pero al escuchar un rugido a poca distancia sus pieles se erizaron.

Sasuke se detuvo de golpe y Sakura tropezó con su espalda, dejando salir un leve chillido.

\- Mantente alerta - le dijo él, desenvainado su espada, despertando su sharingan.

\- Sí - ambos miraron por cada rincón en busca de peligro, pero el animal fue astuto y con gran sigilo salió de la nada para envestirlos, dejando a ambos separados. Este poseía una mirada asesina listo para matar, pero Sakura al verlo detenidamente gritó - ¡No lo mates! - chilló Sakura al ver que Sasuke estaba dispuesto a matarlo, dejando al Uchiha consternado - ¡Durante la guerra se perdieron muchas especies, incluyendo esta!

\- Tsk - soltó molesto y a la vez acorralado. No podía matar a un animal en peligro de extinción.

Sasuke guardó su espada de inmediato y no despegó su mirada del gigante felino, pero el animal tenía otros planes y desvió la mirada hacia la chica.

Sakura gritó al ver la figura del puma acercarse a toda velocidad y corrió para alejarse de él.

Sasuke debía ser astuto y decidió lanzarse sobre el para que se concentrara solo en él. Pero no todo podía salir como él quería, ya que el puma no era una bestia tonta y sabía que debía atacar a su presa más indefensa, que era Sakura.

El Uchiha al ver que el animal cambió de objetivo se tele transportó de inmediato donde Sakura, empujándola para que las garras del felino no la alcanzaran, pero al hacer eso, las afiladas uñas del animal acabaron en su espalda, desgarrando su piel sin piedad.

El dolor no fue nada en esos momentos y solo atinó a abrazarla para ambos tele transportarse de ahí a una distancia prudente. Sasuke alcanzó la distancia de siete metros lejos del animal, el cual rugía hambriento y desorientado al perder su presa.

Sasuke suspiró y Sakura lo observó atentamente.

\- Me salvaste... - susurró anonadada.

\- Eres una molestia... - susurró y luego tosió, cayendo de rodillas en la tierra lodosa.

\- ¡Sasuke-kun!

Sakura lo tomó en su regazo y al ver gotas de sangre en su ropa sus ojos se cristalizaron.

\- Debí… tener más cuidado - susurraba con pesar - Esto casi nos mata - hablaba con dificultad.

\- No digas nada, te curaré - dijo ella, conteniendo sus lágrimas al ver que la herida de la espalda era más profunda de lo que pensó. Su piel colgaba unos centímetros y la sangre no paraba de salir.

\- Te puse... en peligro al salir en medio del atardecer... sin... saber las consecuencias... - jadeó.

\- Shhhh - la peli rosa dejó que el Uchiha descansara en su piernas mientras ella se concentraba para curarle sus heridas.

Sasuke cerró los ojos lentamente al sentir que el dolor se iba, el fulgor de la chica además de curarlo lo reconfortaba, su chakra era cálido y acogedor. Como si fuera una tersa caricia sobre su piel desnuda, la cual se introducía en su cuerpo para llenarlo de paz.

Al poco tiempo su piel pálida lucía mucho mejor, sus cortes ya estaban cerrados y pudo prevenir de que esto se convirtiera en algo peor. Ahora solo faltaba que sus heridas sanaran apropiadamente, su chakra aún era débil debido a todo lo que gastó hace dos noches atrás, por lo que las heridas solo se mantuvieron cerradas sin cicatrizar.

Como todavía estaba lloviendo, y con un puma a pocos metros de ellos, Sakura tomó a Sasuke para echárselo en su hombro mientras caminaba en dirección contraria en busca de un refugio. Pero el lugar que encontró no era una cueva, sino más bien un gigante tronco vacío y hueco. Pero era apropiado para refugiarse del frío y de la lluvia, a pesar de que era algo húmedo servía de todos modos.

Sakura dejó al Uchiha con cuidado sobre la tierra, mirándolo por unos segundos al verlo tan tranquilo.

Dejó de contemplarlo y sacó unas hojas medicinales que había encontrado cerca de la aldea de la lluvia. Con cuidado las colocó en sus heridas y con la ayuda de una gasa envolvió el torso del Uchiha para que las hojas se mantuvieran en su posición toda la noche.

Hecho esto sacó una manta de polar de su bolso y se acercó a Sasuke para general calor, no podía hacer una fogata debido a que el animal aún podría estar afuera para atacar en cualquier momento, así que solo le quedaba esa opción.

Sakura se acercó a él con cuidado de no despertarlo y se tapó entera mientras trataba de no abrazarlo, de tan solo escuchar su tranquila respiración le provocaba cierto sociego y deseos de estar aún más cerca, pero solo se resignó de verlo a su lado, compartiendo el mismo lugar juntos otra vez.

.

.

 _ **[Sasuke]**_

Mi espalda dolía, no sabía por qué, pero el solo hecho de estar acostado me hacía sentirme incómodo y a la vez dolorido, como si tuviera algo hirviendo debajo de mi espalda.

Abrí mis ojos y me sorprendí un poco al ver que todo estaba algo oscuro. Miré a mi alrededor y noté una pequeña entrada a unos metros de mi.

Me di cuenta de que estaba tapado con una manta y me senté, a mi lado yacía Sakura durmiendo, la miré unos instantes y como si fuera un sueño recordé todo lo que había pasado.

Por culpa de un arrebato emocional la traje a arriesgar su vida en medio de la oscuridad del bosque. Mi cabeza comenzó a doler y recordé cuando ella me estaba curando, me llevé una mano a mi espalda y apenas me toqué sentí aquel fuerte ardor.

Si tan solo hubiera actuado de otra forma esto nunca hubiera pasado, puse en riesgo todo a causa de… de… Ni yo sabía muy bien cómo llamar aquella sensación, solo sabía que de no hacerlo aquel idiota seguiría siguiéndola y apareciendo por todas partes, y eso me molestaba sobremanera.

\- Buenos días, Sasuke-kun - me dijo ella, bostezando lentamente mientras cubría su boca con su mano - ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Bien… ¿Cómo es que noso…? - la vi que se levantó y fue directo a mi espalda.

\- Yo no diría que estás bien - su voz ahora sonaba seria - Te sanaré las heridas ahora - suspiré un poco para prepararme mentalmente, pero ella aún no se movía. Me preocupé al no sentir nada y la miré por el rabillo del ojo.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Ejem… yo… necesito que te descubras - sonaba nerviosa.

\- Sakura, me has visto sin la camisa, no encuentro problema que esto te cause estar incómoda.

\- Mmm, sí, ¿no? - rió nerviosa y dejé de verla, escucharla de esa forma tan inocente hacía que yo también sonriera.

Respiré hondo y de inmediato sentí sus manos sobre mi piel, las cuales comenzaron a curarme. Al sentir su chakra fluir por mi cuerpo llegó nuevamente esa sensación de tranquilidad, pero al recordar la noche anterior dejé de estar sereno y comencé a sentirme inquieto debido a todo lo que ocurrió.

\- ¿Por qué no me detuviste cuando dejamos la aldea? - mi voz sonó más dura de lo que imaginé.

\- ¿Mm?

\- Sabías que era arriesgado viajar a esas horas de la tarde y sabías que si nos topabamos con una tormenta sería difícil continuar… Dime por qué.

\- Bueno… - suspiró - No sé si tú alguna vez entenderas esto, pero si lo hice fue porque confío en ti y en tus decisiones.

Su respuesta me tomó por sorpresa y no supe qué decir.

\- Pero casi mueres por mi culpa.

\- Lo sé, pero sabía que saldríamos de esa, no esperaba esto, pero sí sabía que ambos encontraríamos la forma para mantenernos a salvo. Yo confío en ti y además… siempre estaré a tu lado para apoyarte y ayudarte, tal y como lo hago ahora - sus palabras me calaron y sentí como mi pecho se apretó de forma inesperada.

Ella estaba dispuesta a todo y confiaba ciegamente en mí sin dudarlo, incluso sabiendo que todo era una mala idea ella solo me siguió, eso me demostraba lo pura que podía llegar a ser y lo dispuesta que estaba con tal de seguir a mi lado, algo que hizo que mi estómago sintiera un fuerte cosquilleo.

Sus manos dejaron de tocarme lentamente hasta acariciarme un poco para luego bajar mi camisa mientras ella suspiraba nuevamente. Odiaba la sensación de tenerla tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, todo lo que me estaba provocando era tan nuevo y desconocido que no sabía cómo actuar.

Antes de que se fuera de mi lado y al darme cuenta de que el ardor había desaparecido pronuncié unas palabras que solo a ella le podía decir.

\- Sakura… gracias.

 **...**

* * *

.

* * *

 **.::::.**

 _ **...Continuará...**_

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Les gustó el capítulo? :O

Espero que les haya gustado, estas partes de ellos cuando están en su viaje fueron un poco difíciles de crear ya que debí imaginar muchas cosas entre ambos y traté de plasmar lo más fielmente posible sus personalidades, sobre todo la de nuestro emo vengador, agregando que también tuve que inventar las rutas durante su viaje, aún así espero que les haya gustado.

Vemos que Sasuke se está cuestionando muchas cosas y nuevos sentimientos afloran en él, los siguientes capítulos se enfocarán más en esto y veremos una nueva personalidad de posesión hacia Sakura ;) quise imaginar cierta posesión de su parte debido a lo inexperto en el amor, por lo que quiero plasmar a Sasuke muy perdido y sin saber muy bien qué hacer ante lo que siente. Sabemos que es perfecto y un dios en todo... ¡pero vamos!, nadie sabe todo de inmediato, además que me es divertido verlo tan perdido en algo que no domina, ajajajaja xd.

Nos leeremos en un nuevo capítulo, chicas ¡Deséenme suerte y la mejor de las vibras para diciembre!, las necesitaré D:

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo! :D


	13. Chapter 13

¡Hola a todas!

Sé que dije que en diciembre era poco probable que actualizará, pero aquí estoy con otro capítulo recién salido del horno, sí, porque debí leerlo muchas veces para que me convenciera jajajaja. Espero que les guste y que les llegue en su corazón porque este capítulo será un poco más especial y nostálgico, a decir verdad tiene de todo un poco :)

Nuevamente agradezco a aquellas que participan para dejarme sus saludos y comentarios :D Chicas muchas gracias por el apoyo y sepan que las leo cada vez que comentan, me hacen más que feliz que les agrade la historia. También agradezco sus _follows_ y _favoritos_ , me halagan :D un saludo y abrazo a todas ustedes y también para aquellas que leen _Camino a la redención_ en anonimato.

Sin decirles más, nos vemos al final del capítulo ¡Disfruten! :D

 _ *** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ya que son propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto, sin embargo la historia sí es mía.**_

 _ **¡A leer!**_

* * *

 **.::::.**

* * *

 _ **Reencuentro**_

 **.**

 **.**

Habían transcurrido tres meses desde que iniciaron su viaje, la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaron por el País de Tierra, el cual era uno de los lugares más grandes que habían en el mundo. Al ver que todo estaba en order y después de que Sasuke investigara aquel asunto que tenía pendiente, ambos decidieron continuar con su viaje juntos, está vez se dedicarían a conocer cada parte del mundo.

En tan solo unos días ya estaban lejos de las fronteras de Iwagakure para comenzar un nuevo destino en Takigakure, más conocida como La Aldea Oculta de las Cascadas.

Sakura quedó maravillada ante tal belleza del lugar, todo era frondoso, lleno de vida tanto como flora y fauna. El hecho de que tuviera más de tres cascadas esparcidas por todo el territorio significaba que la vida era mucho mas abundante que en otros lugares. Y a pesar de que estaban en medio del otoño, de vez en cuando tenían días soleados, los cuales rezaltaban aún más lo magnífico que era el paisaje.

Desde que dejaron la Aldea de la Lluvia, Sasuke dejó de usar su traje y capa negra, a medida que avanzaban por el País de Tierra la ropa comenzó a apretarle, por lo que debió usar su segundo conjunto de ropa. Ahora llevaba una polera negra de cuello alto y unos pantalones ceñidos al cuerpo del mismo color; en cuanto a apariencia fisica Sasuke había crecido cinco centímetros más, su pelo azabache azulado le había crecido hasta llegarle casi a los hombros, por lo que comenzó a usar un turbante para mantener fija su cabellera.

Sakura por otro lado continuaba usando su vestido, no había crecido mucho y su talla continuaba siendo la misma; su cabellera rosa también creció, haciendo resaltar su hermoso rostro y luciendo aún más angelical que antes.

Su rostro resplandecía de felicidad al ver todo lo hermoso que se había perdido durante todo este tiempo, le parecía increíble que alguien no se detuviera a admirar algo tan lindo en el mundo. Asi que lo primero que hizo al llegar fue ir directo al primer río que se le cruzó; se sacó las botas, se arremangó un poco más su calza negra y partió corriendo hasta el rió.

Sasuke la observó a lo lejos y cogió las cosas de la chica para dejarlas más a su alcance una vez que saliera del arroyo. Con el tiempo él se dio cuenta lo desordenada que podría llegar a ser.

El agua helada la hicieron relajarse y respirar como si fuera una mujer completamente nueva. Había trabajado tanto en Konoha y después en la Aldea de la Lluvia que se sentía muy cansada.

Sasuke no podía sentirse más orgulloso de ella cuando curó a todos esos pacientes, se había esforzado bastante para salvar a cada persona que eso terminó quitándole todo su ánimo vigoroso que la caracterizaba, lo que le provocaba sentir preocupación por ella. Pero ahora volvía a sentir dicha al ver lo feliz que disfrutaba del lugar.

Al verla de esa manera pensó seriamente en quedarse mucho más tiempo de lo esperado en Takigakure. Sabía perfectamente que en donde estaban ahora no era peligroso, por lo que ella podía disfrutar todo lo que deseaba y andar a sus anchas si así quería.

\- Sasuke-kun, ven conmigo, el agua está maravillosa - decía ella, esparciendo agua con sus manos para mojarlo.

\- No empieces algo de lo que te puedes arrepentir, Sakura - dijo, con voz grave, pero a la vez suave.

El viento comenzó a soplar, provocando una deliciosa brisa que refrescaba de inmediato. Sakura miró con determinación al Uchiha mientras él la observaba en silencio.

\- Prácticamente soy más fuerte que tú, no te tengo miedo - sonrió ella con seguridad, mirándolo con un brillo provocador en sus ojos.

\- Hmp - él suspiró y cerró sus ojos para luego desaparecer frente a ella. La gran velocidad que poseía lo hicieron tele transportarse detrás de Sakura sin que ésta se diera cuenta.

\- ¿Eh? - Sakura miró hacia delante y de un lado a otro - ¿Sasuke-kun? - suspiró resignada.

" _Tal vez a Sasuke-kun no le guste hacer estas cosas"._

Sasuke, cual felino sigiloso, le brillaban los ojos de malicia al ver que Sakura no sospechaba lo que se tenía entre manos, sin hacer mayor ruido dejó de sonreír para hablar con voz suave y varonil muy cerca de su oído.

\- Podría empaparte ahora mismo, pero sería muy rápido y aburrido - soltó Sasuke detrás de ella con una sonrisa curva, pero lo que no esperaba era la reacción que causaría esto, ya que en vez de continuar con aquel juego, Sakura se asustó.

\- ¡Shannaro! - gritó ella con los ojos cerrados y de inmediato se dio vuelta, pegándole directo en el rostro. Sasuke cayó de espaldas al río y fue en ese momento cuando ella se dio cuenta de a quien había golpeado - ¡Sasuke-kun! - chilló preocupada, ayudándolo a sentarse, por suerte el agua no era profunda.

\- Ugh… - Sasuke se masajeó la mejilla mientras yacía sentado en el agua, todo empapado.

\- ¡Ay, no! Lo siento mucho, me asustaste y reaccioné por reflejo - se disculpó, víendole la mejilla - ¿Te encuentras bien? - Sakura tomó el mentón de Sasuke para verle su pómulo, el cual se tiñó de rojo al instante - No perdiste ningún diente, ¿o sí? - preguntó asustada.

\- Creo que no - Sasuke se dejo revisar, mirándola directo a los ojos mientras ella lo examinaba.

\- ¿No se supone que deberías esquivar un golpe como éste? - Sakura tomó su rostro con ambas manos, acariciando sus mejillas.

Su relación en cuanto a afecto había avanzado un poco más, Sasuke se dejaba tocar más veces por ella y cada vez extrañaba que lo tocara. Desde aquel momento cuando él sintió celos por un extraño no opuso más resistencia a sus sentimientos y se dejó llevar por ellos lentamente. Comenzando a disfrutar más su cercanía y sus atenciones.

\- No esperaba que me golpearas - murmuró sorprendido, pero con voz suave para calmarla.

\- Por suerte no utilicé chakra - suspiró - De verdad lo siento, Sasuke-kun.

\- No fue nada, estoy bien - Sasuke se levantó del agua con ayuda de Sakura, ella seguía preocupada y a la vez avergonzada - Aunque no estoy a gusto con una cosa - él enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Qué es? ¿Te sientes mal? - preguntó alarmada.

\- No, pero yo estoy todo mojado y tú no - Sasuke sonrió, y sin que ella lo viera venir, la empapó, tirándole agua con su mano y pies mientras ella gritaba y corría para protegerse.

Sasuke, al verla correr despaborida en medio del río se le escapó una que otra sonrisa debido a lo bien que la estaba pasando. Luego, al notar que se dio vuelta para responderle de una distancia no muy lejana comenzaron nuevamente la lucha de agua hasta que quedaron empapados.

Como el día estaba soleado, ambos se cambiaron de ropa. Sakura fue la primera en cambiarse y aprovechó de hacer el almuerzo, había conseguido tres pescados y los cocinó al sartén con un poco de vegetales y ensalada.

\- Huele bien - comentó Sasuke apareciendo solo en unos pantalones.

Su cabello azabache estaba húmedo y lucía bastante feliz, algo que a ella le agradó ver, hace mucho que no lo veía con semejante semblante lleno de vida, además de mirar nuevamente aquel formidable torso que extrañaba.

\- Gracias - sonrió sonrojada.

Sasuke se sentó frente a ella, mirándola de vez en cuando, a estas alturas era casi imposible no mirarla. Sakura sentía que sus mejillas ardían cada vez que lo veía, ya que sus ojos iban directo a sus pectorales, perdiendo un poco la concentración en lo que hacía.

Él sonrió al ver la dulce reacción cada vez que ella lo observaba, de cierta forma le gustaba hacerla sentir nerviosa y poco a poco comenzó a gustarle la idea de ser observado por ella, eso le daba más confianza en sí mismo para así dar el siguiente paso. Muy en el fondo tenía claro que Sakura dejó de insistirle, por lo que si debía pasar algo solo estaba en sus manos.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? - preguntó, al ver que la mano le tiritaba un poco.

\- N-No… No - rió nerviosa, sus mejillas aún estaban sonrojadas - Ten, espero que te guste - dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa.

Al momento de entregarle el plato sus dedos se rosaron, provocando un cosquilleo suave que le hizo erizar los vellos de la piel hasta lograr que el corazón latiera más de prisa. Sus ojos fueron del plato al tacto que hicieron sus manos para luego mirarse en silencio hasta sonreirse mutuamente.

 _ **[Sakura]**_

Sasuke-kun luce tan guapo de esa forma, mi corazón late a mil por hora y mis manos no dejan de tiritar ¡Cielos, Sakura, no actues como si fuera la primera vez que lo vez semi desnudo!

Me mordí el labio inferior al ver que ahora me miró fijamente y sin expresión mientras tomaba sus palillos con algo de dificultad. Mi corazón dejó de latir por un instante al ver que tomaba el primer trozo de pescado. La cocina aún no era mi fuerte, pero trataba de hacer lo mejor posible para que cada comida quedara deliciosa.

\- Mmh - lo miré expectante y a la vez ansiosa, era la primera vez que yo hacía pescado y necesitaba su opinión. Quizás no le gustó y ese "mmh" fue de disgusto… No, no debo ser negativa - Creo que te dejaré el pescado a ti de ahora en adelante.

Al escuchar sus palabras no pude evitar sonreir de oreja a oreja. Mis mejillas ardieron un poco, pero no me importaba, sus cumplidos siempre hacían sentirme muy bien.

Comencé a comer y noté lo delicioso que estaba todo, incluso la ensalada. Mi corazón latió con fuerza cuando Sasuke se levantó de donde estaba y se puso a mi lado para sacar otra porción de comida.

Cuando él terminó su segundo plato yo recién había terminado el mío, estaba delicioso y más aún porque a él le gustó lo que preparé con tanto amor, no me podía sentir más feliz.

\- Ten - miré a mi derecha y Sasuke tenía en su mano un onigiri - Lo compré antes de llegar aquí.

\- Gracias, Sasuke-kun, no debiste hacerlo - pero al dar la primera mordida me dio gusto de que lo hubiera hecho, el onigiri estaba delicioso - Mmh, esto está increíble - musité.

\- Hmp - cerró los ojos y sonrió con una semi sonrisa, aquella que tanto me gustaba.

 **...**

* * *

La hora de la comida había terminado, pero el olor que había dejado el pescado aún seguía en el aire lo que atrajo a un oso, el cual se dirigía lentamente hacia donde estaban ellos.

Tanto Sasuke como Sakura estaban cerca del rió lavando los platos y el sartén que habían utilizado, como estaban preocupados en eso no notaron la presencia del animal, el cual se dirigió hacia la fogata, oliendo cada rincón, incluso sus bolsos.

Sakura había terminado de lavar cuando se giró para volver a donde estaban, en el momento en que ella vio al oso quiso gritar ante la repentina visita, pero Sasuke se puso justo detrás de ella y le tapó la boca, impidiendo que se le escapara un sonido.

\- Trata de no hacer ruido y deja esto acá - le susurró en su oído.

Su voz fue tan hipnótica que por un momento deseó que continuara murmurando para escucharlo una y otra vez, pero lamentablemente estaban en una situación de vida o muerte y debía actuar rápido si deseaba continuar escuchando su voz.

El oso era un macho grande de color marrón, la mirada la tenía puesta en el lugar donde se había cocinado la comida y comenzó a escarbar cada escondite en busca de sobras.

Sasuke no perdió de vista cada movimiento del animal y guió a Sakura hacia unos árboles, los cuales eran bastante anchos para ocuparlos como escondite.

El corazón de Sakura latía a mil por hora, el oso era bastante grande y sus patas poseían las uñas más largas que jamás hubiera visto, si daban un paso en falso aquel encuentro podría ser fatal.

Sasuke se puso delante de ella mientras miraba al animal de reojo. El semblante del Uchiha era serio y toda su concentración estaba puesta al frente.

Al sentir que ahora estaban a salvo y lejos de la vista del oso bajó su mano de la boca de Sakura lentamente al mismo tiempo que él continuaba mirando cada paso del animal.

Ella aprovechó aquel momento de distracción para observar su rostro, aún no podía creer que ambos estuvieran solos. Tenerlo cerca era casi como un sueño, sus ojos le parecian cada vez mas hermosos y su cuerpo rápidamente comenzó a convertirse en uno de sus panoramas favoritos. Su estómago comenzó a cosquillear al ver lo cerca que estaba de tocar su cuerpo semi desnudo y sus mejillas no tardaron en enrojecerse.

Sakura se relamió sus labios mientras lo observaba atentamente, vio que él frunció el ceño y Sasuke se escondió para que el oso no lo viera, quedando frente a frente con Sakura.

Las mejillas de la peli rosa ardieron nuevamente y su corazón latía más y más deprisa. Fue en ese momento cuando él intercambió una mirada con ella y para ambos el tiempo se detuvo.

Sasuke tragó saliva y sus ojos fueron directo a sus labios, al verlos húmedos y a la vez tan apetitosos lo hicieron acercarse un poco más a ella, acortando la distancia. Sakura soltó un leve suspiro al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y también miró su boca, la cual se acercaba a la de ella peligrosamente.

Sus labios se abrieron mientras sus latidos aumentaron sin control, ahora estaban a solo un centímetro de tener su primer beso. Sakura no podía creerlo y cerró sus ojos para dejarse llevar y entregarse por completa a él, pero el oso hizo un gruñido tan fuerte que eso los trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

El bramido del animal fue tan aterrador que la hiceron dar un brinco, apegándose con fuerza al cuerpo de Sasuke y él la abrazó de inmediato con su único brazo, mirando de reojo a la bestia, el cual destrozó la fogata y parte de sus cosas para luego irse enfurecido por el mismo camino de donde vino.

\- ¿Ya… Ya se fue? - susurró asustada y a la vez nerviosa al sentir su suave pecho en su mejilla. Su cuerpo desnudo era cálido y despredía ese suave aroma que siempre lo caracterizó.

\- Sí - soltó con voz ronca, mientras aclaraba su garganta.

Sakura suspiró aliviada y su cuerpo se relajó un poco, al menos ahora ya no estaban en peligro, pero sí en una situación algo incómoda. La peli rosa bajó su mirada y lentamente dejó de abrazarlo; a pesar de que él no lo aparentaba ella pudo escuchar su agitado corazón, lo que le indicaba que él estaba al igual de nervioso que ella.

Sasuke también dejó de abrazarla, aunque pasó por cada parte de su espalda hasta depositarla en su cadera, aún no estaba listo para verla irse de su abrazo, pero cuando ambos hicieron contacto visual él sacó su mano de su cuerpo, apartando rápidamente la mirada de sus ojos verdes.

\- I-Iré por los platos - soltó Sakura, retrocediendo.

Aquel momento aún permanecía intacto en cada poro de su piel, su cuerpo ardía y su estómago no dejaba de sentir aquel cosquilleo a causa de los nervios. Dejándole una sensación en el cuerpo como si aún estuviera en manos del Uchiha.

Por otra parte Sasuke la quedó mirando por varios instantes hasta que ella dobló para dirigirse al río. Cerró sus ojos por un momento y suspiró con pesadez, había estado tan cerca de besarla, tan cerca de tenerla para siempre junto a él… ¿Qué lo detenía?

Se sentía algo frustrado al no haber actuado más rápido en aquel momento, sabía que ella estaba lista para recibirlo, no vio ningún atisbo de resistencia en su mirada como para haber dudado tanto en besarla… Entonces, ¿qué pasaba?

Otro suspiro salió de su boca y trató de calmarse, de seguro habría otra oportunidad para esto, solo que ahora sabía que no debía pensar mucho la situación. Ya había esperado demasiado y estaba seguro de que sus sentimientos por Sakura eran más fuertes que antes, además, no había duda de que esta vez debía ser él el que diera el siguiente paso. Sakura se le ha confesado y ha hecho muchas cosas por él para hacerle saber sus sentimientos, ahora era su turno de responderlos y comenzar algo completamente nuevo y desconocido que estaba ansioso por experimentar.

\- Ay, no - dijo Sakura al ver todo desordenado - Al menos no destrozó los bolsos.

\- Deberíamos buscar refugio, conozco un pequeño pueblo cerca de aquí que arrienda cabañas, podríamos quedarnos hoy en la noche.

\- ¿Uh?... Sí, eso suena bien - sonrió - Será mejor que nos demos prisa antes de que decida volver por nosotros - dijo, esperando una sonrisa de su parte, pero nada. Sasuke solo la miró una vez más y se puso su polera negra, colocándose también su funda con el logo Uchiha para llevar su espada en la espalda.

El silencio entre ellos duró todo el camino, a pesar de que Sakura no vio ningún gesto de molestia en su rostro, sí estaba algo serio. No podía evitar pensar en que él estuviese pensando sobre lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, quizás estaba arrepentido y no sabía cómo decirlo. La mirada de la peli rosa se entristeció de solo pensar en algo así, ya no estaba segura de cómo reaccionaría si él la volvía a rechazar.

\- Llegamos - Sasuke dejó que ella entrara y pagaron por una cabaña a metros del mar.

Durante este tiempo ambos se sentían con más confianza y podían compartir la habitación sin problemas, aunque ahora ella estaba cuestionándose si debían dormir juntos esta vez.

Por suerte este lugar contaba con una habitación vacía, lo que significaba que debían armar su propia cama. Por suerte habían tres futones para armar, la tela era bastante suave y el colchón era lo suficientemente grueso para que no fuera incómodo.

Sasuke también hizo lo mismo y fue el primero en tener su cama lista. A pesar de solo tener un brazo, era bastante hábil en muchas cosas.

\- ¿Te ayudo?

\- No, estoy bien, Sasuke-kun - sonrió, pero él conocía su sonrisa y ésta no era la misma de siempre.

\- Tch - chilló Sasuke, algo le ardía en su brazo y notó que tenía un corte.

\- Ven, deja curar eso antes de que se infecte - Sakura terminó de arreglar su cama y fue directo hacia él. De su bolso sacó una botellita más un trozo de algodón, lo empapó un poco con el líquido y se sentó frente a él para curarle la herida.

\- ¡Ugh! - masculló al sentir el ardor.

\- Lo siento, olvidé decir que esto quema - se disculpó, pero a Sasuke no le importaba eso, sabía cómo manejar el dolor, lo que no soportaba era verla triste, por lo que acarició su mejilla al ver que tenía una leve mancha de suciedad.

Aquella caricia la hizo sentirse reconfortada, Sakura cerró sus ojos por breves segundos y lo miró con un leve sonrojo. Sus ojos hicieron contacto nuevamente y ambos sonrieron.

\- Odio verte desanimada - dijo Sasuke, dejando de tocarla al ver que ahora sonreía - Asi está mejor.

Ella aclaró su garganta y bajó la vista al sentirse nerviosa.

\- Veré si aún tengo parches para esa herida.

Sasuke la siguió con la mirada y ella sonrió al ver que ahora todo volvía a la normalidad entre ellos, sintiéndose tranquila y segura.

\- Gracias - susurró Sasuke cuando volvió a tenerla cerca.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por cuidar de mi cuando lo necesito.

Sakura sonrió complacida y tomó de su mano, apretándola suavemente.

\- ¿Quieres un poco de té? Vi que en el mesón dejaron una tetera lista para que nos sirvamos - él asintió.

Al estar con ella era como si el espíritu delicado y amoroso de su madre jamás lo hubieran dejado. Cada día, cada semana, cada mes al lado de Sakura, él se sentía más y más querido al notar esos pequeños detalles que lo hacian sentirse especial. Hasta incluso llegaba a pensar en lo bello que sería tenerla con él para siempre, estaba tan seguro de lo que sentía por Sakura que por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, comenzó a pensar en tener una familia.

.

.

Luego de un día lleno de adrenalina, la noche llegó. Ambos estaban durmiendo debido al cansancio, Sakura yacía tranquila en su futón, durmiendo placidamente en posición fetal, pero Sasuke poseía el ceño fruncido y sus párpados se movían rápidamente de un lado a otro, su mente intranquila lo estaba atacando con otro de sus recuerdos, esta vez uno que aún le era difícil de manejar a pesar de haberlo superado.

Se encontraba en un lugar blanco, la luz lo comenzaba a cegar, no podía distingar más allá de donde estaba hasta que de pronto el lugar comenzó a tomar forma, pero a metros de él el resplandor continuaba brillante, hasta que lentamente todo se suavizó y formó colores armoniosos a su alrededor.

Una silueta comenzaba a acercarse, Sasuke achinó los ojos para distinguirlo, pero nada. A medida que se acercaba a él supo que aquella persona que tanto amó en su vida reaparecía en sus sueños una vez más, solo que esta vez parecía más real. No eran recuerdos de su vida junto a él, menos aquellas imágenes cuando tuvieron su último encuentro. Esta vez Itachi apareció en un lugar diferente y desconocido para Sasuke.

 **[~*~]**

\- ¿I-Ita-chi?

Su hermano sonrió al verlo y se le acercó, tocando su frente con dos dedos.

\- Haz crecido mucho, hermano menor - sonrió levemente mirando a Sasuke - Creo que serás más alto que yo - sonrió complacido.

Sasuke solo se quedó boquiabierto sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo. El aire le volvió al cuerpo y pestañeó varias veces antes de volver a articular palabra.

\- ¿D-Dónde estamos? - susurró.

\- Mmh - Itachi miró hacia arriba, aunque el paisaje donde ambos estaban era hermoso y lleno de luz, que incluso podía decirse que era mucho más clara que la del sol pero más cálida y recomfortante, Sasuke sabía que algo extraño sucedía. Normalmente sus sueños con Itachi nunca eran así - No sabría como llamarlo, pero solo digamos que pude salir para verte. Se me permite hacerlo una vez al año.

\- ¿Qué?... - Sasuke abrió más los ojos y sintió como una lágrima descendía hasta su mentón mientras miraba fijamente a su hermano; aún no podía creer que él realmente estuviera aquí por lo que sus emociones lo embriagaron al instante, sin poder controlarlas.

Itachi suspiró al verlo de esa manera y se acercó un poco más a él.

\- No llores, Sasuke - Itachi limpió aquel recorrido con su pulgar - Ven, sentémonos cerca de aquella cascada, los lugares con agua siempre son un buen lugar para platicar y descansar.

Itachi rodeó un brazo en el cuello de su hermano mientras caminaban.

\- ¿E-Eres realmente tú…, Itachi? - susurró, observándolo.

\- Sí - sonrió - He visto todo lo que has hecho, querido hermano menor - suspiró - Y a decir verdad me siento orgulloso de ti - ambos se miraron y Sasuke sonrió, tratando de contener sus lágrimas - También he visto a nuestros padres - Sasuke lo observó sorprendido e Itachi volvió a verlo - Papá aún no puede creer lo fuerte que eres - rió - Y nuestra madre… - suspiró - Ella solo desearía abrazarte una vez más - a Sasuke se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al escuchar eso.

\- ¿Por qué no puedo verlos como te veo a ti? - preguntó, con la voz quebrada.

\- Mmm… tuvieron su oportunidad para hacerlo, pero no querían herirte. Vieron cada día de soledad que tuviste y creyeron que si aparecían una vez más en tu vida volvería a consumirte la tristeza - Itachi bajó la mirada con una sonrisa triste - Cuando te vieron crecer y vieron como avanzabas junto a tu equipo y al notar lo bien que estabas su tiempo para volver en tus sueños ya se había acabado.

\- Ya veo… - cerró los ojos un instante - A veces podía escucharlos… o eso creía, pensé que me estaba volviendo loco y deje de pensar en eso.

\- Yo también los escuchaba, cuando me uní a Akatsuki lo único que encontraba reconfortante eran sus voces. Yo nunca los deje salir de mi corazón y tuve un momento con ellos - al llegar junto a la cascada, ambos se sentaron y se miraron - Todo lo que me decían era hablarme sobre ti, fueron mis ojos por un tiempo.

Sasuke secó sus lágrimas y miró hacia la cascada que sonaba en plena armonía, el agua cristalina se movía sosegada dejando ver los secretos que ocultaba bajo su manto transparente.

\- Ojalá pudiera verlos aunque fuera por una última vez… - miró el pasto y arrancó las puntas al sentirse algo frustrado - ¿Están bien?

\- Sí - sonrió Itachi, colocando su mano en el hombro de su hermano - He esperado este momento para verte - sonrió.

\- No entiendo…

\- Esa chica - Itachi sonrió con su mirada y Sasuke apartó la vista, escondiendo su sonrojo - A mamá le gusta, dice que sabrá cuidarte y quererte, papá también la aprueba al ver lo fuerte que es, si mal no recuerdo dijo y cito "es una mujer digna de un Uchiha" - rió. Sasuke sentía que su rostro explotaría de tanta vergüenza. Preguntándose qué era exactamente lo que habían visto - No te preocupes, no lo vemos todo si a eso le temes - rió con fuerza al ver que su hermano no lo miraba - Nuestras almas solo ven ciertas cosas; por ejemplo cuando tú piensas en nosotros, nosotros estamos ahí para ti, observando.

\- Hmp.

\- Quise esperar hasta este momento para decirte que no tengas miedo a ser como eres con ella, si crees que es la indicada en tu vida no debes poner esa coraza como lo haces con otros - dijo seriamente, mirando el paisaje mientras Sasuke comprendía sus palabras - Deja que vea lo que hay en tu interior, así te daras cuenta de lo mucho que puede hacer ella para continuar tu camino - suspiró - Incluso hasta puede sacar lo mejor de ti.

\- Eso lo sé - dijo Sasuke, pensando en ella - Solo que… aún no es el momento.

\- ¿Y cuándo lo será? - preguntó Itachi con curiosidad.

\- Mmh - musitó, se sentía algo incómodo.

Itachi suspiró y se puso cómodo en el pasto, acercándose un poco más a él.

\- Yo pienso que lo sabes, pero te da miedo que ella conozca todo de ti.

Sasuke lo miró pensativo, esperando a que continuará.

\- ¿Miedo? - preguntó él sin creerlo, él nunca sentía miedo.

\- Sabes que una vez que ella sepa todo, le estás entregando un trozo de ti que no le has dado a nadie y le dejas ver una parte de tu persona que solo ella puede herir - Sasuke agachó la mirada al encontrarle razón - Prácticamente le das el cuchillo y el mapa con los puntos exactos para que corte en el sitio preciso de tu corazón y de tu alma - Itachi lo miró serenamente y Sasuke lo observó con admiración - Temes a que ella te vea indefenso y expuesto a esos sentimientos, y como sabes que nuestro clan ama de una forma inimaginable… tienes miedo que todo lo que sentiste en el pasado te ataque de la misma forma o peor.

\- Como siempre sigues siendo un sabelotodo - dijo, con una sonrisa curva - Pero no negaré lo que dijiste.

\- Solo admite que tengo razón - lo empujó él, molestándolo - Sakura es una mujer muy buena, estoy seguro que ella solo estará para ti y te hará feliz.

\- Hmp, solo cállate - sonrió avergonzado, pero lo dijo con voz ronca.

\- Lo haré cuando lo entiendas - sonrió.

Ambos suspiraron y miraron al frente, el sonido refrescante del agua los hizo relajarse aún más.

\- Extraño esto - musitó algo dolido - Ah sido difícil dejar todo atrás y superarlo, sobre todo cuando sé que yo… - su voz se quebró e Itachi lo miró preocupado - …que yo nunca pude… nunca pude decirte que… - su voz se volvió en un susurro - …te quiero - a Sasuke se le aguaron los ojos y su nariz comenzó a sorbetear - …y que te perdono - lo miró, aquella mirada de tristeza hicieron que Itachi se emocionara, aunque tuvo mejor control para que Sasuke no lo viera llorar.

Al verlo tan afectado este se acercó más a él y lo abrazó fuertemente mientras trataba de contener el llanto de emoción.

Sasuke apretó a su hermano como pudo y para su sorpresa su brazo izquierdo apareció de la nada, abrazando mejor y con más fuerzas mientras su cuerpo temblaba.

Itachi puso su mano en la cabeza de su hermano, dejando que llorara en su hombro. Acarició un poco sus cabellos y palmeó dos veces su espalda para calmarlo y reconfortarlo.

\- Hn - Itachi lo miró a los ojos y le dio una suave cachetada en su mejilla para darle ánimos y fuerza, un gesto que era muy común entre hombres cuando las palabras sobraban en momentos así. Sasuke sonrió a pesar de que en sus ojos continuaban saliendo lágrimas - Creo que es hora de volver - Itachi miró hacia arriba y a Sasuke se le borró la sonrisa.

\- Espera…

\- Mi tiempo contigo es limitado, y tú ya volveras a despertar dentro de poco. Tú tienes a alguien que está esperándote y yo también tengo a alguien allá arriba, aparte de nuestros padres - Itachi se levantó del pasto y Sasuke lo imitó, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano - No te preocupes, aún no es nuestra última vez - sonrió - Ese tiempo llegará, pero aún no. Lo estoy guardando para algo importante - sonrió nuevamente, guiñándole un ojo.

Sasuke nuevamente se ruborizó y sonrió al contagiarse del carisma de su hermano. Sabía exactamente a lo que se refería con eso.

\- Nii-san…

\- Debías escuchar mis sabios concejos - dijo sonriente, revoloteando sus cabellos con la mano - Además de verte más alto tu cabello también ha crecido. Deberías pensar en un corte de pelo.

Itachi golpeó en el hombro a su hermano y se alejó, caminando en sentido contrario hacia un sendero lleno de luz. Sasuke por más que quisiera seguirlo había algo que se lo impedía, y mientras trataba de acercarse algo lo retenía, empujándolo más y más lejos de Itachi.

\- ¡Nii-san! - gritó, llamando la atención de Itachi quien lo miró sorprendido - Dile a nuestros padres… que los quiero - Itachi asintió y nuevamente siguió su camino, desapareciendo en la encandilante luz.

 **[~*~]**

Sasuke por otro lado sintió que algo lo arrastraba de ese lugar y lentamente comenzó a despertar. Lo primero que vio fue a Sakura, quien lo tenía agarrado del brazo y chillaba su nombre con ojos preocupados.

\- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué ocurre, Sakura? - dijo algo somnoliento y sudoroso.

\- Oh, Sasuke-kun, me tenías preocupada - dijo alarmada - Te movías de un lado a otro y susurrabas cosas inentendibles que pensé que estabas en una horrible pesadilla.

Sasuke suspiró y miró hacia arriba, recordando lo que sucedió, ahora parte de él se sentía devastado y triste. No podía negar que aún, después de todo este tiempo, extrañaba a su hermano.

\- Estoy bien… - suspiró - Iré por algo de aire.

Sasuke salió de la cama y se puso una polera, la brisa matutina llegó a su cara, helando lentamente su rostro mientras se tranquilizaba. Miró hacia el horizonte y caminó hasta la orilla de la playa mientras mantenía en su mente aquel sueño.

Al sentir el agua helada en sus pies recordó lo primero que le dijo su hermano al visitarlo.

" _\- ¿D-Dónde estamos?_

 _\- No sabría cómo llamarlo, pero solo digamos que pude salir para verte. Se me permite hacerlo una vez al año."_

Sasuke pensó una y otra vez en aquella oración, mientras lo hacia, una ola se acercó con fuerza hasta mojarle las rodillas; en ese momento la respuesta le llegó de golpe y su cuerpo se tensó por completo, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su boca se abrió ligeramente. El rostro de Sasuke pasó de asombro a tristeza en menos de dos segundos al recordar que hoy se cumplían tres años de la muerte de Itachi.

 _ **[Sasuke]**_

Ahora todo esto tenía sentido, su visita… sus palabras…

La cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas y caí en la arena mientras el mar se recogía para luego mojarme con más fuerza. A pesar de que no me derribó logró quitarme la jaqueca cuando el agua me llegó hasta el pecho.

Tres años desde que se fue, tres años de dolor… tres años de lamento. Suspiré hondo por unos segundos y me di cuenta de que algo más había sanado en mí, la culpa que tenía desde aquel día cuando partió ya no estaba. Le había dicho lo que tanto me guardé y lo que no pude decirle.

Me puse de pie y nuevamente me sentí libre, pero a pesar de tener mi conciencia tranquila había algo que comenzó a darme vueltas, y eso era lo último que mi hermano me había dicho.

¿Tendrá algo de razón cuando me dijo que tenía miedo a que Sakura conociera todo de mi? Mi hermano no es un tonto y no es alguien a quien yo pueda engañar… Traté de sincerarme conmigo mismo y lo que encontré como respuesta me dejó con cierta incertidumbre.

Le he hecho mucho daño y aún me siento culpable por ello ¿Sakura sería capaz de aceptarme con todos mis defectos? ¿Podría cargar con el peso de lo que significa ser parte de mi clan si se lo propongo? ¿El amor que tengo para darle será suficiente?

Tantas preguntas me dejaban sin ninguna respuesta coherente, por lo que miré al cielo buscando algo de ayuda.

" _Sé honesto con ella"_ me dijo una voz en mi interior, como si fuera mi alterego el que estaba hablándome.

Miré tras mi hombro y a unos cuantos metros yacía la hostal en la cual nos estábamos hospedando, si iba a hacer esto necesitaría algo de tiempo a solas. Este día le pertenece a mi hermano, y como era costumbre iría a visitarlo; si comienzo mi viaje ahora a aquel lugar donde todo empezó me demoraría cuatro horas en ir y volver si voy en un águila.

 **...**

* * *

 _ **[Sakura]**_

Me quedé preocupada mirando la ventana por si llegaba, Sasuke-kun podía ser tan extraño a veces, me pregunto qué misterios guarda en su corazón, estaba segura que si alguna vez decidía contármelos yo podría ayudarlo para que así siguiera su camino alejado de los malos recuerdos. Pero sabía que él solo necesitaba tiempo, después de todo durante estos meses hemos avanzado mucho, las señales han sido evidentes y cada vez que me aproximo a él, no se opone a mi cercanía o cariño.

Me di ánimos para comenzar el día y empecé a vestirme. Había mucho que conocer y mucho que hacer en este lugar. Takigakure tenía de todo, de pequeñas montañas a ríos con cascada y un poco de playa a unos metros de distancia de aquí.

Definitivamente mi estadía en este lugar no podrían ser aburridas… todo lo contrario, hasta pueden llegar a ser románticas. De tan solo pensarlo mis mejillas ardieron al recordar aquel casi beso entre Sasuke y yo.

La puerta sonó y lo vi empapado, mirándome con sus ojos serios.

\- ¡Sasuke-kun! - me sorprendió al entrar todo mojado - ¿Estás bien?

Lo vi irse directo al baño y agarró su ropa. Al poco tiempo escuché la ducha. Definitvamente algo le pasaba, ¿debería preocuparme?

Me senté a la orilla del futón y miré hacia la ventana, las cortinas aún estaban puestas y un ruido constante se escuchaba tras el vidrio. Al abrir las persianas vi al pequeño halcón, el cual me miraba impaciente para que sacara el mensaje que llevaba en su pata.

Abrí la ventana y le saqué el pedazo de papel con cuidado para no lastimarlo. Luego de que al fin lo libré de su trabajo como mensajero se desvaneció.

Al tener el pequeño pergamino en mi mano dudé en abrirlo de inmediato. Luego recordé que hace un tiempo atrás le había escrito un pequeño reporte a Kakashi-sensei y comecé a desenvolverlo cuando Sasuke salió del baño.

Su pelo estaba húmedo y tenía una pequeña toalla sobre su cabeza, me extrañé al verlo vestido de pies a cabeza y me preocupé cuando lo vi sacar su espada.

\- ¿Sucedió algo, Sasuke-kun? - pregunté curiosa al ver que su rostro carecía de expresiones.

\- No - noté que hizo una larga pausa, mirándome directo a los ojos como si estuviera dudando sobre algo o como si temiera decirme lo que le preocupaba - Me iré... debo hacer un asunto lejos de aquí, no me esperes.

\- ¿Irte? - pregunté algo alarmada - ¿Dónde? - lo escuché que suspiró con pesades.

\- Volveré en unas horas - me miró tras su hombro; y apenas dejó la toalla sobre la silla salió de la cabaña, invocando a lo lejos a un gran águila, la cual partió rumbo desconocido junto a él.

Ahora estaba sola y prácticamente abandonada en una aldea que no conocía, y pensar que ya me estaba entusiasmando con algo romántico entre nosotros al tener esta vista.

Suspiré nuevamente al ver que mi ilusión se desmoronó completamente, quizás cuando estuvimos a punto de besarnos le pareció mala idea y se arrepintió. Me siento como una tonta con todo esto, quizás se sentía tan arrepentido que lo primero que pensó fue en huir.

En fin, ya no era la misma Sakura que lloraría hasta ver el regreso de Sasuke, ahora todo era diferente y nuestra relación cambiaba constantemente para algo mejor, debía demostrarle que puedo aguantar algo así, tarde o temprano él me diría lo que estaba pasando; la antigua Sakura lo atocigaría hasta el cansancio para que hablara… yo no. Le dije que estaría con él y lo apoyaría, no que me entrometería en su camino.

Comencé a peinarme para luego arreglar la habitación y salir, después de todo esto necesitaría mucha distracción. Afuera estaba tan hermoso que encontré tonto quedarme en la cabaña todo el día, por lo que iría a la playa a caminar por la orilla y tomar algo de sol.

Antes de salir saqué el pergamino para leerlo mientras estaba sentada en la arena.

Una vez cómoda en la playa abrí el papel y me sorprendí al ver dos notas, ambas con distinta letra. Empencé por la que estaba encima.

 _Querida frentona:_

 _No puedo creer que te hayas ido sin avisarme, pero en fin, no quiero malgastar tinta en todas las cosas que te diría por irte así sin más. Te escribo porque me enteré de que no te fuiste de la aldea sola. Vaya que te lo tenías bien guardado, Sakura._

 _Espero que las cosas entre Sasuke y tú estén avanzando rápidamente, ya llevas unos buenos meses fuera como para que ya se hayan dado su primer beso ¿no? Mas te vale que así sea, deben aprovechar que nadie los está mirando. Quiero saber cada detalle, frentona, no te guardes nada._

 _Si te preguntas cómo van las cosas por aquí, pues están bien. Kakashi sigue igual de ocupado como siempre y el hospital marcha normal. Yo… por fin me comprometí con Sai hace un par de semanas atrás, creo que él es el indicado en mi vida, es muy dulce y tierno. Nuestra boda será en dos meses más, no sé cuánto tardarás en regresar a la aldea, pero… espero verte, y si no, ¡mejor ve escribiendo desde ya una carta de disculpa más un regalo gigante por tu ausencia!_

 _Temari me contó que Shikamaru está a punto de proponerle matrimonio también, aún no se atreve porque ella lo intimida mucho, creo que esa actitud es para protegerse así misma. Recientemente han salido más de la cuenta y Temari tiene algo de miedo de que él sea el indicado para ella, ya sabes lo independiente que es, de todos modos creo que tarde o temprano Shikamaru terminará enamorándola._

 _De verdad espero que este viaje con Sasuke-kun sea una ventaja para ambos, sé que siempre suelo bromear en esto pero él y tú son perfectos el uno al otro. Y espero verlos a ambos de regreso y con buenas noticias, ¿eh? Odiaría verte regresar sola mientras todos aquí estamos formando nuestras vidas con alguien más, incluso Choji ya tiene a alguien, aunque no ha querido decirme quien es, prometo averiguarlo y contarte todo cuando lo sepa._

 _Cuídate mucho y espero saber de ti pronto, frentona._

 _Cariños, Ino._

Ah, creo que fue una mala idea abrir esto sola, de nada me ayudaba saber que todos estaban con parejas mientras yo sigo sola y con un destino desconocido. Maldita Ino cerda, como siempre tan inoportuna.

Aunque no puedo culparla, en su carta dijo cosas muy significativas y a pesar de todo desea mi felicidad.

Guardé su carta en mi bolsillo y abrí la siguiente. La letra era horrible y no le entendía muy bien. Achiné un poco los ojos y como si fuera arte de magia pude entender mejor el contenido.

 _Sakura-chan,_

 _Últimamente no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribirte algo, Kakashi-sensei me dijo que te irías con el Teme de viaje y pues no creí que sería capaz de hacerlo, pero al ver que aún no regresan creo saber la razón._

 _Sé lo mucho que sufriste por él y espero que esta vez el Teme no arruine esta nueva oprotunidad que tiene contigo, él es un buen tipo y con el tiempo comenzarás a entenderlo como yo a él, sé que ambos son el complemento que necesita el otro, fue algo que me costó admitir aún cuando lo sabía, pero tu felicidad era más importante._

 _Hablando de felicidad, te cuento que mi vida de casado va muy bien, a pesar de que todo es más difícil, Hinata se ha convertido en un pilar muy importante para mí. Estos meses de casado han sido muy felices y… con el tiempo… pues… estamos planeando tener una familia. Aún es muy pronto para hablar de eso, pero es algo que hemos discutido y quería que fueras la primera en saber._

 _Dale mis saludos al Teme y espero que te trate de la forma en que mereces._

 _ **P.D.:** Hinata te manda saludos y que sin importar qué, te mantengas siempre perseverante. _

_(no sé qué rayos quiso decir con eso, pero me dijo que lo escribiera así, que tú entenderías)_

 _Con amor, Naruto._

Naruto, Ino… jamás pensé en decir esto, pero los extraño.

No había pasado ni media hora desde que Sasuke se fue y yo estaba aquí… sentada en la arena extrañando a mis compañeros cuando debía estar disfrutando de este hermoso lugar. Guardé las cartas en mi bolsillo y me levanté de la arena para estirar mis músculos, había holgazaneado suficiente y debía aprovechar de explorar lo más que podía.

Y eso era exactamente lo que haría ¡Adiós a ese sentimiento de extrañar a alguien, o esperar a Sasuke-kun! Disfrutaría este tiempo a solas de la mejor manera posible.

 **...**

* * *

.

.

 _ **[Sasuke]**_

Era tarde y tal y como lo había calculado me demoré cuatro horas de ida y vuelta. Haber podido visitar el lugar donde murió Itachi significaba mucho para mí y necesitaba tiempo a solas para comenzar este gran paso. Sabía que mi forma de ser era complicada y difícil, pero lamentablemente y aunque odiaba admitirlo, Itachi tenía razón.

No puedo empezar nada con Sakura si ella no sabe la verdad... toda la verdad, ella solo sabe algunas cosas de mi y así no podríamos empezar nada.

Estaba a minutos de llegar a Takigakure cuando algo a la distancia llamó mi atención, me incliné un poco para ver mejor y con ayuda de mi sharingan pude ver que se trataba de Sakura.

El águila voló más rápido y me dejó a metros de la orilla del mar para luego desaparecer justo cuando salté para caer sobre la arena.

\- ¿Sakura? - la llamé, ella estaba lejos de la orilla, bañándose en un pequeño traje de baño en medio del mar - ¡Sakura!

\- ¿Mmh? - me miró algo distraída, como si estuviera en su propio mundo - ¿Sasuke-kun?

\- No deberías estar a estas horas en el agua, puedes enfermarte.

\- ¿Enfermarme? - se rascó la nuca y luego se rió. Definitivamente algo le estaba pasando - Ven… el mar está delicioso - la miré extrañado y lentamente comenzó a bailar, moviendo sus caderas de un lado a otro mientras el agua le llegaba justo en el muslo.

Comencé a caminar para traerla de vuelta a la orilla, ella hacía lo mismo sin dejar de bailarme al mismo tiempo que me observaba con cierto brillo e intensidad en su mirada.

\- Hmp - jamás pensé que diría algo así, pero siempre lograba sorprenderme, sacándome de mi zona de confort como solo ella podía hacerlo. Nadie nunca me había bailado antes, por lo que ésta sensación se sentía extraña, pero placentera.

\- ¿Hmp? - ella de inmediato dejó su danza y mi sonrisa se me fue de los labios al escuchar que ahora me imitaba - No me hagas _hmp_ a mí.

\- Tch - ahora que la veía más de cerca pude oler el alcohol de su boca. Sakura había tomado un sake que había en la habitación, no podía enojarme con ella por haberse emborrachado, lucía adorable y hasta me estaba subiendo el ánimo.

Al recordar a Itachi siempre me dejaba muy triste y desolado, pero ella… sin siquiera saberlo, me estaba ayudando con mi ánimo.

\- ¿Vienes o qué? - sus manos fueron directo a sus caderas mientras me miraba desafiante, su cabello lucía alborotado y de cierta forma verla así comenzó a excitarme, conocía aquella sensación de deseo desde el momento en que comencé a tener sueños con ella. Aquellos se intensificaron cuando la vi desnuda, y tenerla ahora frente a mí con tan poca ropa solo aumentaba el deseo que sentía por ella. Pero al sentir aquella molesta sensación entre medio de mis piernas me hicieron sentirme avergonzado. Maldición, debo controlarme un poco.

\- Te traeré una toalla - tragué saliva y me fui directo a la cabaña, no podía soportar verla así un minuto más. Me hirritaba el hecho de tenerla tan cerca y sin poder hacerle nada, era como si le arrojaran a un león hambriento un pedazo de carne sin que este pudiera comerlo.

\- ¡Sasuke-kun! - sus brazos enredándose en mi torso me tomaron por sorpresa, ella se había lanzado a mi cuerpo para abrazarme por detrás. De tan solo sentirla de esa forma conmigo me daba un ligero y agradable cosquilleo - ¡Ven, necesitas divertirte un poco! - comenzó a tironear para que volviera al agua.

Tomé algo de aire y me quedé quieto, sus pechos mojados y fríos los podía sentir en mi espalda y… demonios, esto no era bueno…

\- Sakura, basta - dije firmemente, pero comenzó a acariciarme.

\- Hn… - sus manos desaparecieron de mi torso y me di vuelta para observarla - Apuesto a que no puedes ir a la cabaña sin las llaves, ¿no? - toqué mi bolsillo y las llaves ahora estaban colgando de su dedo índice, moviéndose de un lado a otro - ¡Atrápame si puedes! - quedé atónito ante su actitud infantil, pero logró hacerme reír.

Verla tan animada y a la vez tan provocativa hizo que este día fuera memorable. Por primera vez hoy no derramaría ni una lágrima de tristeza, hoy recordaría este día como aquel que decidí comenzar a ser una persona diferente gracias a mi hermano y gracias a ella, que sin darme cuenta comenzaba a sacarme de mi soledad, de mi rutina y de mi pasado para entrar al presente y a un futuro mejor.

 **...**

* * *

.

* * *

 **.::::.**

 _ **...Continuará...**_

* * *

Hola de nuevo ;) ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Les gustó? ¿Se emocionaron al momento en que apareció Itachi?, porque yo sí :'( ¿¡Por qué lo mataste, Kishi!?

Espero sus reacciones y comentarios. El próximo capítulo será i-n-t-e-r-e-s-a-n-t-e, nuevamente nuestro Sasuki sentirá celos, esta vez uno más fuerte que logrará sacar su lado posesivo hasta hacerlo explotar de rabia, grrrr. No les diré más que eso, ya que se nos vienen muchas partes SasuSaku de ahora en adelante.

Por cierto, muchas gracias a aquellas que me dieron sus buenas vibras respecto a mi universidad, ya tengo fecha para mi defensa de título y siento muchos nervios :c asi que, chicas ¡denme un pedacito de su ki/chakra para que todo salga bien!

¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo y gracias por pasar!


	14. Chapter 14

¡Hola a todas!

Les tengo buenas noticias, para aquellas que me desearon suerte y buenas vibras sobre mi titulación les informo con mucho orgullo que pasé y terminé un ciclo más de mi vida así que muchas gracias a todas quienes me desearon suerte en esto :D Me demoré un poco en actualizar porque tuve problemas con la página :s, pero aquí estoy dejándoles un nuevo capítulo.

Debo agradecer nuevamente a todas aquellas que les ha encantado la historia y que me dejan sus reviews, follows y favoritos. No me cansaré de agradecerles, chicas. También saludo afectuosamente a aquellas que se unen a la historia y la leen en anonimato.

Me disculpo por un spoiler que deje en el capítulo anterior sobre los celos de nuestro vengador, ya que eso lo deje para el próximo capítulo, pero no se preocupen, que este contiene excelente material ;)

Sin decirles más, nos vemos al final del capítulo ¡Disfruten! :D

 _ *** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ya que son propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto, sin embargo la historia sí es mía.**_

 _ **¡A leer!**_

* * *

 **.::::.**

* * *

 ** _Coraza derribada_**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _[Sakura]_**

Veía estractos, no era algo que tuviera mucha coherencia en mi mente, mis sueños por lo general eran bastante creativos, no como esto… que a decir verdad no sabía por qué me sentía como si estuviera viendo una película por partes, simplemente no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

Sé que estaba en una playa, era de noche y yo estaba, para mi sorpresa, con un bikini. Al menos es solo un sueño. Lo que me sorprendió es ver a Sasuke-kun persiguiéndome mientras yo corría como una desquiciada por toda la orilla de la playa. Luego algo me agarró, impidiendo que me moviera, miré hacia abajo y mis pies estaban a unos centímetros del suelo. Sasuke-kun me había abrazado y tomado, pero me moví algo incómoda y avergonzada, eso hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y ambos caímos en la arena.

Ahora estaba acostada sobre la grava con él encima de mí. Noté que en vez de apartarnos yo continuaba en la arena y él me sonrió levemente mientras me decía algo que no lograba recordar.

Solo sabía que me sentía exhausta y él también lucía agotado. Su pecho se movía aceleradamente donde a ambos nos faltaba el aire. Él aún estaba sobre mí con cuidado de no aplastarme o incomodarme. Ahora simplemente nos mirábamos a los ojos mientras nuestra respiración se calmaba.

Lo vi acercarse a mí y apoyó su frente con la mía, su aliento chocó en mi boca y a mi se me escapó un suspiro, todo lo que estaba pasando era íntimo; cerré los ojos para que mis sentidos se intensificaran y al hacerlo pude escuchar su agitado corazón. Sabía que ambos estábamos felices, pero no entendía por qué. Luego me miró una vez más y dejó de estar sobre mí para luego levantarme de un tirón con su mano.

Y eso es todo lo que pude ver, solo eran estractos, una secuencia extraña… nosotros nunca haríamos algo así.

Aún no estaba segura si esto era algún tipo de sueño o premonición, incluso hasta dejavú, todo se sentía demasiado real, pero a la vez dudaba de que algo así hubiera pasado.

Dejé de darle vueltas a mi sueño y desperté. Al momento en que abrí mis ojos los cerré de inmediato. Por alguna razón no podía soportar la luz.

Me moví hacia un lado para que aquel resplandor no me llegara, pero al hacerlo comenzó a dolerme la cabeza, me sentía horrible, como si tuviera algo sobre mi craneo.

¿Qué diablos había pasado? ¿Y por qué no recuerdo nada de la noche anterior? Ni si quiera recuerdo haber llegado a la cama anoche.

Traté de abrir los ojos una vez más y me quedé mirando el techo, ahora todo daba vueltas.

\- Ahh… - me sentía horrible.

Ahora estaba mareada y no sabía por qué, ¿¡qué demonios pasa!?

La habitación se movía a mi alrededor sin parar y mi boca comenzó a salivar más de lo normal, de pronto tragar se volvió una tarea prácticamente imposible. La sensación cambió drásticamente hasta sentir un fuerte dolor abdominal que se intensificó hasta sentir el estómago en mi garganta; todos estos síntomas podían significar solo una cosa.

Salí de la cama de un salto y no me importó que todo siguiera dándome vueltas, llegué al baño a tiempo y sin estar del todo preparada comencé a vomitar.

En ese momento escuché que la puerta de la habitación se abrió, me di cuenta que era Sasuke-kun y de inmediato cerré la puerta del baño con mi pie.

¡Cielos, esto es tan vergonzoso!

Escuché que él tocaba la puerta, el pánico me invadió y no supe cómo reaccionar. Mis manos comenzaron a tiritar y tiré de la cadena rápidamente, abrí un poco la ventana y me lavé la cara y las manos, pero al verme frente al espejo mi asombro fue aún mayor.

\- ¡Ahhh! - grité.

\- ¿Sakura? - silencio - ¡Oye, Sakura! - silencio otra vez - Si no respondes voy a tirar la puerta.

¿Qué? ¿Estará hablando en serio?

\- E-Estoy bien… - respondí nerviosa.

Aún no podía despegar mis ojos del vidrio al verme en un bikini ¿¡Qué rayos había pasado anoche!?

 **...**

* * *

.

.

Sasuke dejó las pastillas en la mesita de noche y luego puso un vaso de agua al lado de esta. Había salido temprano de la cabaña para ir hasta el centro de Takigakure para comprar algo para la resaca.

No tenía mucho conocimiento sobre cómo se sentiría emborracharse, pero de acuerdo a ciertas anécdotas que le dijo Naruto cuando él volvió a la aldea, el malestar matutino era horrible.

Esperó pacientemente a que ella saliera, su mirada estaba fija en la alfombra del suelo, recordando todo lo que había pasado ayer en la noche. Sin duda fue algo divertido, pero en ese momento le había dicho a Sakura algo muy importante.

De tan solo recordarlo se sentía nervioso y un poco arrepentido, ya que se lo dijo en un día muy especial y temía que ella lo olvidara. Si era el caso… lo más problable es que ambos volverían a retroceder.

Sasuke apretó su puño al comenzar a impacientarse y miró nuevamente hacia el baño.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y Sakura apareció envuelta en una toalla.

\- Bu… Buenos dí..días, Sasuke-kun - sus mejillas enrojecieron de inmediato - Em… este… ¿Podrías acercar mi ropa?

\- Ah - suspiró al verla tan avergonzada, no se parecía en nada a la Sakura de la noche anterior - Son las 16:17 hrs - la miró seriamente al ver su reaccón de sorpresa y fue hasta ella para pasarle la ropa - Ehh… - se aclaró la garganta - Estaba pensando en que nos fueramos de aquí.

\- ¿Irnos? ¿Estás aburrido? - él negó con la cabeza - ¿Cuándo quieres partir?

\- Hoy, en una hora más.

\- Esta bien… puedo estar lista antes si quieres partir ahor…

\- Hay algo pendiente que quedó anoche entre nosotros - su mirada se volvió seria y su voz fue un poco más grave - Dime que lo recuerdas.

Sakura abrió sus ojos como platos al escuchar aquel tono demandante en su voz, y tan rápido como su mente pudo comenzó a indagar en sus recuerdos.

Lo único que podía recordar era estar en la playa en bikini junto a él, Sasuke la perseguía y luego ambos estaban en el suelo a centímetros del rostro de cada uno, pero eso no podía haber pasado… ¿O sí?

Ella suspiró lentamente y luego lo miró a los ojos.

\- Yo…

 _"Demonios… no… ¡No me digas que no puedo recordar nuestro primer beso!... ¿Acaso nos besamos? No, no nos besamos… ¿Fue algo que hice? No, ¿tal vez dije algo?... decir… ¡Él me dijo algo! Cielos… no, ¿¡cómo es posible que pueda recordar algunas cosas menos algo que él me dijo!?"_

\- Olvídalo - suspiró molesto, saliendo de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

\- Esper…, Sasuke-kun - susurró, sintiéndose diminuta y molesta consigo misma.

Su mano derecha fue hasta su frente y se restregó una y otra vez la piel por si algo recordaba, pero nada. Se sentía horrible al no poder recordar algo tan importante, él nunca expresaba sus sentimientos más de la cuenta y ahora que lo hacía… lo olvidaba.

.

.

Sasuke estaba a unos cuantos metros lejos de la cabaña, se sentía algo desesperado y no sabía qué hacer. Primera vez que comenzaba a abrirse con alguien y esta olvidaba todo por completo. Mas le dolía que fuera ella, la que juraba amarlo, la cual se le declaró miles de veces y la que lo esperó por tanto tiempo para luego pasar por alto algo tan importante para él.

 _"No puedes culparla por algo así cuando sabías perfectamente en el estado en que estaba"._

Le decía su voz de la razón. Aún así se cuestionaba todo, quizás estaba haciendo mal en querer dar este paso con ella.

 _"Lo que estás haciendo mal es en buscar siempre una excusa para no avanzar. Sabes que te gusta, sabes lo que sientes y quieres hacerlo, pero tienes miedo a que ella te conozca demasiado"._

Al llegar a esa conclusión de inmediato pensó en Itachi y en sus palabras.

Tomó algo de aire, se acostó sobre el pasto y, cerrando sus ojos, tocó su frente como lo hacía su hermano mayor.

\- Hn… como odio que tengas razón, Nii-san.

.

.

Las horas pasaban rápidamente y desde que dejaron el lugar ninguno de los dos habló durante el camino.

Ella de vez en cuando decía algo para romper la tensión entre ellos, pero Sasuke apenas le respondía. Estaba muy dolido de que ella aún no pudiera recordar lo que pasó ayer. Por lo que Sakura comenzó a pensar durante todo el viaje para recordar de una vez lo que le había dicho.

¿Qué podría ser tan importante para él? ¿Le habrá pedido matrimonio?

Sakura enrojeció por completo y su cuerpo experimentó un calosfrío que la dejó inmóvil. Pero no, no podía ser eso si ni siquiera se han besado… Por lo que volvió a pensar.

La noche se encargó de cubrir el maravilloso paisaje con su manto negro, dejando sus estrellas a la vista de quienes se daban el tiempo de observarlas. Sakura quedó maravillada ante tal bello espectáculo. Las luces artificiales no eran nada en comparación a la radiante constelación del universo.

La luna llena se veía gigante y gloriosa, iluminando cada río bajo ella, las siluetas de los árboles se veían como si estuvieran dibujadas por el mejor pintor que jamás haya existido y la brisa nocturna iba y venía, refrescándolos levemente.

\- Aquí - habló por fin - Aquí pasaremos la noche.

Sakura asintió maravillada y dejó sus cosas en el pasto para tirar al suelo una ancha manta de polar. Se sentó sobre ella y lentamente decendió hasta tocar el suelo, observando en detalle cada estrella, cada cometa que pasaba y mirando cada constelación conocida.

Sasuke también puso sobre el pasto una manta y se sentó a un metro de distancia de Sakura, la cual observó unos cuantos minutos mientras comenzaba a formar las palabras en su cabeza.

\- Sak… - pero ella lo interrumpió.

\- Sé que estás molesto conmigo, creo que también me odiaría si yo compartiera algo importante contigo para que después no te acordaras - suspiró. Sasuke la miró un poco sorprendido - No sé qué pasó anoche, incluso ni si quiera recuerdo cómo llegué a la cama.

\- Tch, ¿en serio no recuerdas nada?

\- Nada.

Él sonrió sin que ella se diera cuenta, a veces lucía tan adorable que le encantaba aquella inocencia que emanaba. Se aclaró la garganta y volvió a retomar aquel tono de seriedad en su voz, solo para hacer de la conversación algo más interesante y misteriosa para intrigarla más y molestarla debido a lo gracioso que fue la situación de anoche, al menos para él.

\- Sacaste el sake que había en la habitación, en esas cabañas siempre dejan licores en un mueble para las parejas que vienen de visita - suspiró - Luego de eso el alcohol tomó control sobre ti - sus labios se curvaron al recordar su estado - No puedo culparte cuando sabía cómo estabas.

\- … - Sakura lo quedó mirando fijamente y su rostro se volvió rojo, ahora todo tenía sentido, las náuseas, el vómito, la falta de memoria ¿Cómo pudo ser tan despitada en los síntomas si hasta sabía cómo lucía su maestra con el alcohol? - Qué vergüenza - murmuró y se tapó el rostro con ambas manos.

\- ¿Te averguenzas de lo que hiciste? - preguntó Sasuke con curiosidad.

\- No sé muy bien lo que hice, pero… más vergüenza me da saber que me vieras así - sonrió apenada.

\- Yo no - sus palabras la sorprendieron - Hmp.

\- Sasuke-kun - susurró avergonzada, tocándose el brazo al sentirse tan pequeña de repente.

\- Quiero que sepas algo… - Sasuke respiró hondo y fijó su mirada en algo para no perder la concentración - Quiero… - se aclaró la garganta, las palabras las tenía en la punta de la lengua, pero por alguna razón estas no salian - Eh… - Sakura se enderezó mas y lo miró expectante. Su rostro a pesar de lucir sereno lo contradecía el tono de su voz temblorosa e insegura que delataba su nerviosísmo. Ella sonrió un poco al ver lo mucho que se estaba esforzando en decirle algo. De pronto ella se concentró en su mirada y esperó a que las palabras llegaran a él, sin interrumpirlo - Quiero que sepas todo.

Sakura entrecerró el ceño sin entender.

\- No entiendo, ¿a qué te refieres?

\- Quiero que sepas de mi familia, de mi clan… de mi niñez - hizo una pausa y tragó saliva con dificultad - Lo que me pasó desde que me separé del equipo 7, todo. Sé perfectamente que sabes algunas cosas sobre mi... pero creo que no sabes la verdad.

La boca de Sakura se separó suavemente y sus ojos lo miraron casi con conmoción, esto era lo último que esperaba escuchar de él. Fue tanto su asombro que su cuerpo experimentó un calosfrío que recorrió toda su espalda hasta ponerse derecha de tan solo escucharlo hablar nuevamente, ya no había vuelta atrás, esto estaba pasando y toda su concentración fue dirigida a él.

El paisaje ya no importaba, si sentía frío no le afectaba, si algún animal cruzaba justo frente a ellos probablemente ni lo vería porque todo su ser ahora estaba pendiende de Sasuke y de sus palabras. Aquel hombre reservado y de aspecto orgulloso ahora comenzaba a abrirse por primera vez con ella y tal actitud merecía de todo su respeto y atención.

Primero comenzó con su infancia, de principio todo parecía ser como cualquier familia feliz. Una madre amorosa, un padre estricto y un hermano talentoso, pero a medida que Sasuke continuaba su relato la historia comenzó a volverse fría y triste.

Cada palabra que salía de él eran recuerdos que a Sakura le tomó tiempo digerir, hasta el momento conocía su historia al reves y al derecho, pero aún así le costaba un poco escuchar toda esa carga que debió soportar Sasuke a tan corta edad, él era un niño cuando quedó solo y totalmente devastado. A su edad ella solo pensaba en vestidos y muñecas…

Sí, ella sabía más de algún detalle que él le contaba, no por nada intentó detenerlo más de alguna vez, pero no sabía completamente todo, a pesar de sus investigaciones del caso Uchiha existían ciertos detalles que no fueron conocidos para ella con respecto a Sasuke y su hermano.

Su corazón le dolía más cuando su relato avanzaba, pero a pesar de sentir su dolor, y de comprender cada cosa que él hizo en el pasado, aguantó sus lágrimas. Si Sasuke le estaba contando esto era porque ella debía convertirse en aquel apoyo que siempre le dijo que sería para él y no que él secara sus lágrimas. Debía ser fuerte para él.

Cuando llegó a la parte de su hermano mayor Itachi la voz se le quebró un poco, de tan solo escucharlo sabía que esa herida era tan profunda y delicada que a pesar de haber estado lidiando con ella durante dos años, aún no podía sanar del todo. Su amor por su hermano era algo tan fuerte y tan único que sabía que ni ella podría ocupar un lugar mayor que él, pero no lo culpaba, todo lo que hablaba de Itachi sonaba fantástico, como un amor único e inigualable y a la vez trágico y lleno de secretos oscuros.

Era admirable de la forma en que hablaba de él, sus ojos se le iluminaban cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre y su pecho se llenaba de orgullo. Sin dudas fue un hombre admirable, después de todo lo que hizo por él y por su aldea merecía ser recordado de la mejor forma. Aunque escuchar la versión real de los hechos fue algo inesperado, pero tenía mucho sentido. Ahora podía entender mejor por qué Sasuke actuó de esa manera, por qué durante su adolescencia comenzó a sentir odio y por qué quería hacer lo que hizo.

La locura o la ambición de poder quedaba en segundo plano ahora que sabía la verdadera historia y todo el sufrimiento que tuvo que pasar de por medio. Cada paso que dio durante años era un nuevo reto y una nueva verdad. Vivir engañado desde pequeño era un sentimiento que ella jamás comprendería del todo, pero sí podía sentir su pesar. Siempre le hirió verlo corrompido en lo que deseaba y hacía, pero sabiendo todo esto y cada detalle, el dolor que ella sentía antes no era nada en comparación a lo que ahora experimentaba.

Todo este tiempo que estuvo con él sin saber a ciencia cierta su verdadera angustia, el verdadero motivo de todo la hacían sentirse miserable y devastada al no saber nunca cómo pudo haberlo ayudado si hubiese conocido, al menos, parte de la historia que ahora conocía y entendía.

Su relato dio un vuelco cuando comenzó a hablar de la experiencia que había tenido en su viaje, desde ahí el tema de conversación se volvió ligero, pero a pocos minutos de terminar, Sasuke la sorprendió nuevamente al confesar lo que aquel poke significaba.

\- Mi hermano tenía la extraña costumbre de siempre colocar dos dedos en mi frente, lo hizo desde que era pequeño y para mi aquel gesto se convirtió en algo muy importante… - tomó algo de aire - Fue su manera de hacerme sentir especial y querido, eso jamás lo hizo con alguien que no fuera yo, por lo que eso para mi significaba todo. Significaba que le importaba, que me quería… - Sasuke la miró por el rabillo del ojo - … en pocas palabras, era la manera en como él expresaba sus sentimientos.

Sakura sintió que sus mejillas ardían al recordar aquel momento cuando él dejó la aldea.

\- ¿Te refieres al mismo que me hiciste a mí? - susurró.

\- Mmh-hmm - asintió - Ahora sabes todo.

Sasuke miró al cielo y se recostó sobre el manto, Sakura aún permaneció sentada, mirando hacia la nada mientras digería todo lo que le había confesado. Por un lado se sentía bien de conocer la verdad, de saber que ahora él confiaba más en ella y de que su relación había avanzado mucho más con esto, pero a pesar de eso no podía dejar de sentirse triste por todo lo que sufrió sin que ella lo hubiera sabido para estar con él y apoyarlo mejor.

Naruto sabía más de todo esto y fue por esa razón por lo que pudo traerlo de vuelta, además de lo mucho que tenían en común. Lentamente las cosas iban tomando forma y ahora podía entender muchas cosas que antes no veía.

\- No puedo imaginar lo mucho que debiste sufrir, Sasuke-kun… - susurró, acostándose - Aunque esto me ayuda a entenderte mejor - Sasuke la miró mientras ella miraba el cielo - Fuiste durante muchos años un hombre muy valiente al lidiar con todo esto solo - Sasuke sintió que sus ojos se cristalizaron al escucharla. Ella yacía tan calmada mientras hablaba, sus ojos verdes lucían tristes, pero su voz le hacia saber que ella lo entendía y no lo juzgaba - Pero ahora que sé la verdad, puedo decirte que ya no serás el único que tenga todo ese peso encima, me convertiste en tu cómplice y cuando tú sufras… también sufriré yo. Pero la diferencia es que yo me ocuparé de levantarte y preocuparme de que sin importar lo que pase tú sigas de pie - Sakura lo miró a los ojos y ambos se observaron sin decirse nada.

A pesar de que se creó un silencio total entre ellos no fue un silencio incómodo, sino mas bien necesario. No había nada más de lo que ellos pudieran hablar, porque sus miradas lo decían todo.

\- Venía aquí para descansar - dijo él, mirándola - Este es el único lugar donde las estrellas pueden verse tan claras.

\- Sí, fue una buena idea que estuvieramos aquí - sonrió ella - He visto más estrellas aquí que en cualquier otro lugar.

Sasuke suspiró aliviado, como si se hubiera sacado un peso de encima y su estómago comenzó a rugir. Ambos no habían comido desde que dejaron la cabaña y necesitaban energías si deseaban despertar con ánimos para continuar su viaje juntos.

\- Iré por algo de comer - dijo él, levantándose.

Sakura asintió y continuó mirando las estrellas.

.

.

La cena que tuvieron fue placentera, Sasuke había cazado un pollo y Sakura tuvo la brillante idea de hacer una rica sopa. A pesar de que las sopas no eran lo preferido de Sasuke no se opuso, el ambiente era el ideal para comer algo caliente y así entrar en calor más rápido.

Sasuke estaba por terminar su tazón de sopa cuando de repente se quedó mirándola sin razón alguna, lucía bastante hermosa bajo la luz de la luna y bajo el manto de las estrellas mientras el fuego resaltaba el color de su piel. Comió una cucharada más de la comida y notó que sus ojos verde esmeralda lucían más brillantes que lo normal.

Luego de que él le había contado todo no vio nunca que ella llorara ni menos que se enojara con él, todo lo contrario, se mantuvo firme y fuerte como siempre lo ha sido, y eso lo hizo muy feliz.

Después de mirar sus ojos se fijó en sus mejillas y luego en su boca, que últimamente la encontraba cada vez mas tentadora. Aún no estaba seguro del porqué no podía dejar de verlos, hasta que recordó algo que sucedió cuando volvió a la aldea.

[~*~]

 ** _[Sasuke]_**

Era de noche cuando el dobe me llevó del brazo a rastras hasta el departamento de Shikamaru. Habían organizado una noche de juegos y Naruto insistió en que lo acompañara.

\- ¡Shikamaru! - gritó Naruto con voz chillona - Ten, traje unas cervezas - rió.

\- Ah, sí - él se rascó la nuca - Pasen, fueron los últimos en llegar.

\- ¡Hola! ¿Qué haremos primero, eh? - preguntó emocionado.

Yo solo me senté a su lado mientras a la mesa se reunían Shikamaru, Choji y Sai.

\- Mmm, la verdad queríamos beber un rato juntos. Ya no te vemos desde que te casaste con Hinata.

\- Creo saber por qué Naruto está tan ocupado - dijo Sai, tal comentario hizo que el idiota se sonrojara.

\- N-No sé a lo que se refieren - rió nervioso.

\- Ah, Usuratonkashi - manifesté - Sabemos que no eres una indefensa paloma.

\- ¿¡Qué!? - exclamó indignado - ¿¡A qué viene eso, Sasuke!?

\- De que siempre fuiste un pervertido, ¿crees que vamos a ser tan ingenuos para no saber que ustedes dos no...? - pero Kiba no terminó la frase al ser interrumpido por Shikamaru con un grito de verguenza.

\- ¡Ah, ya cállense! - manifestó Shikamaru - Bebamos, suficiente charla de chicas y chicos.

\- ¿A qué viene eso, Shikamaru? - preguntó Sai con curiosidad.

\- Shikamaru está interesado en Temari - soltó Choji sin más.

\- ¿¡Qué!?... Oye, Choji… - estaba rojo de vergüenza.

\- Ahh… ahora entiendo por qué ustedes dos siempre estaban juntos por la aldea - rió Naruto - Sabía que te resultaría, Shikamaru.

\- No ha pasado nada - expresó él con voz cansada - Las citas son un fastidio.

\- No si sales con la indicada - opinó Sai.

\- Como sea… - decía Shikamaru - Volvamos a lo que impor…

\- Oye, Shikamaru, ¿no te le has confesado por miedo a que te rechace, verdad? Sé como eso se siente, pero solo debes actuar y confiar en tu instinto. Cuando yo estaba a solas con Hinata…

\- ¡Oye, no hay que entrar en detalle! - se espantó Shikamaru.

Yo estaba levemente ruborizado y algo incómodo con esa charla. Tampoco me gustaba la idea de hablar sobre mujeres, no me sentía a gusto aunque no podía negar mi interés.

\- Yo quiero escuchar - dijo Sai, encantado.

\- Ah, y me dicen pervertido a mí. Yo solo iba a contar el momento cuando fue nuestro primer beso.

\- Tch, ya todos sabemos cómo fue tu primer beso - comentó Shikamaru viendome a mí y a Naruto a la vez, provocando carcajadas.

\- ¡Ahh! ¿¡Cómo se atreven a recordar eso!? - vociferó Naruto asqueado.

\- Hm - hice un ruido gutural y no pude evitar mirarlos con odio, eso era algo que debían olvidar.

\- Ya, ya, chicos, solo fue una broma - dijo Choji para calmar los ánimos.

\- Tch, como decía, si estás nervioso deberías hacer _tú_ el primer paso, está claro que a Temari le gustas - Shikamaru se sorprendió y enrojeció de inmediato - Solo mírala a los ojos, acércate y la besas.

\- Hmp.

\- ¿Qué? - Naruto me miró con recelo.

\- Lo dices como si no te hubiera costado nada.

\- Ah, ya verán cuando les pase a ustedes - rió con orgullo.

\- Y seguro _tú_ sabes mucho de eso, ¿no?

\- Pues soy el único que ha besado a una chica - sonrió Naruto.

\- Que seas el único no significa que sepas todo - refutó Shikamaru.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Ah, no puede ser que esté hablando de esto - Shikamaru se frotó los ojos con sus dedos y luego continuó - Las mujeres son complicadas, siempre tienen en la cabeza que el momento debe ser romántico… cosas empalagosas con las que nosotros no estamos acostumbrados.

\- Habla por ti solo, Shikamaru - dijo Choji.

\- Como sea… - suspiró - Además, un beso puede ser una prueba de fuego para un hombre - lo que dijo provocó un largo silencio - Si el hombre falla las mujeres usan eso para clasificar o descartar a una posible pareja.

\- ¿Asi que no es solamente besar y ya?

\- No, hay tácticas, movimientos claves y señales que hay que ver - suspiró - Pero no las vemos porque nunca estamos pendiente de eso, sino mas bien de… - tosió algo incómodo.

\- ¿De qué? - preguntó Naruto intrigado.

\- Ah, a veces hasta dudo de que estés casado - soltó Shikamaru.

\- Nos fijamos más en el físico, idiota - soltó Kiba.

\- ¿A quién le dices idio…?

\- Ya déjalo, Naruto. Todos sabemos que eres un perdedor - mascullé.

Todos los presentes rieron ante mi comentario, se sintió bien volver a ser aceptado nuevamente.

\- Ah, ustedes son crueles - dijo Naruto algo afectado.

\- Pero qué sensible te pones a veces - soltó Shikamaru - A ver, cuéntanos.

Naruto se animó al escuchar a Shikamaru para que volviera a continuar su relato.

\- Pues todo está en el ambiente, debe ser romántico, pero no forzoso, vayan con ella a un lugar donde esten a solas, que sea tranquilo…

\- Ve más lento para anotar todo - lo detuvo Sai mientras escribía con prisa en una libreta. Ese sujeto era otro perdedor más.

\- Eh… - el resto quedó mirando a Sai como bicho raro, pero Naruto continuó de todos modos - Que el lugar hable por sí solo. Entonces la miras directo a los ojos y ves su reacción. Yo antes de besar a Hinata me sentí muy nervioso y ansioso, solo me deje llevar por lo que mi cuerpo me estaba pidiendo. Como vi que no se alejó cuando me acerqué… la besé.

\- ¿Y eso es todo? - pregunté sin sorpresa.

Vi que Naruto se cruzó de brazos y asintió complacido, como si lo que hubiera dicho fue algo radical que nadie de nosotros sabía.

Shikamaru estaba a punto de decirle algo, pero yo negué con la cabeza para que así esta conversación llegara a su fin, era mejor no decir nada y dejarlo terminar que comenzar a refutarle y llevarle la contraria para comenzar otro argumento de lo mismo.

\- Mm… bueno, iré por más cervezas.

\- Te acompaño - dijo Choji.

\- ¿Qué?... ¿Dije algo malo? - se cuestionó Naruto.

\- No fue de mucha ayuda que digamos - le contesté, no pude evitarlo, la verdad que aquel consejo no me sirvió de nada.

\- ¿Y eso es todo? - preguntó Sai con interés.

[~*~]

Y vaya que tenía razón, eso que dijo seguía sin decirme nada al respecto. No sabía qué decir, o cómo actuar. Solo sabía que quería besarla, de hace un buen tiempo que mi cuerpo me lo pide, como si fuera una necesidad, como si tuviera que besarla para saber como se sentía tenerla tan cerca.

Nunca antes había experimentado estas sensaciones tan fuertes, de hecho nunca tuve tiempo para detenerme a pensar en lo que mi cuerpo me pedía, durante mucho tiempo estuve dedicado a solo un objetivo, por lo que todo lo demás se quedaba en segundo plano. Pero durante mi viaje no dejaba de pensar en ella y cuando la vi, mis urgencias fueron más y más delatadoras.

A pesar de querer estar a su lado y de sentir sus labios junto a los míos, algo me frenaba violentamente, y todo se relacionaba a mi clan. Era conciente de que los Uchiha somos personas poderosas y con grandes habilidades, gente de temer; pero junto con eso tenía presente que una vez que un Uchiha admitía sus sentimientos, tenía la descracia o la dicha de solo amar a una persona por el resto de su vida.

Aunque esto suene romántico a oídos ingenuos, esto significa un gran problema para mí. Tenía presente que mis sentimientos serían cada vez más y más profundos a medida que decidiera avanzar con esto, ya tuve la primera sensación de desesperación cuando la vi cerca de otro hombre. Mi mente dejó de fucionar y me comporté de forma impulsiva, guiado solo por el ímpetu de posesión que estaba manifestando con Sakura.

Si eso llegó tan lejos no quería imaginarme lo que sería cuando ambos fueramos una pareja. Yo confiaba en ella y en sus sentimientos por mí, pero no me fiaba de otros. En varias ocaciones Sakura llamaba la atención masculina, su sola personalidad era un imán para los hombres, por lo que tenía seguro que estos sentimientos irían aumentando rápidamente.

\- ¿Sasuke-kun? - tragué saliva y de pronto dejé de pensar - ¿Terminaste?

\- Eh, sí - ella retiró mi pocillo y se fue a lavar lo que habíamos ocupado.

Quizás debería esperar un poco más… no, no puedo continuar postergando algo que deseo ahora mismo. Es inútil querer evitarlo cuando sé que cada maldito día que paso junto a ella mi cuerpo lucha incontrolablemente para no tocarla cuando esta durmiendo a mi lado.

No seguiría aguantando esto por mucho tiempo, solo debo concentrarme en hacer esto bien, lo que venga más adelante podría lidiar con ello, después de todo Sakura jamás se fijaría en alguien que no fuera yo.

 **...**

* * *

.

.

Eran más de la una de la madrugada, las horas habían pasado volando mientras veían las estrellas, cada constelación era diferentes y cada vez que miraban podían ver varios cometas pasar, lo cual era algo que Sakura no veía nunca.

La noche comenzó a ser más fría que antes y ella empezó a sentir frío, pero odiaba la idea de distraerse un poco para perderse aquel hermoso espectáculo astral.

Sasuke la miró de reojo y notó lo ensimismada y feliz que estaba. Lentamente se acercó un poco más a ella sin distraerla.

\- Es hermoso, ¿no crees? Pensar que a pesar de todo somos seres diminutos…

\- Hmp.

\- Debes pensar que estoy algo loca - sonrió.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Estoy en plena oscuridad, cerca de la madruga despierta solo para mirar el cielo.

\- Mmhh.

\- Tal vez tu estés acostumbrado a ver esto y por eso…

\- No he dicho nada - musitó Sasuke, ahora estaba a solo centímetros de su cuerpo.

Sakura no le molestó que él se hubiera acercado, todo lo contrario, le agradó tenerlo cerca porque así podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo pasando al suyo.

Sasuke se había puesto su poncho al sentir frío y también su viejo turbante debido a que su pelo le comenzaba a molestar.

A medida en que él iba cortanto la distancia su corazón comenzaba a latirle con fuerza, su sangre hervía por dentro y con gran esfuerzo trataba de controlar sus nervios mientras que su mente estaba concentrada en sus labios. Ella se sentó al notar que Sasuke ahora estaba sentado a su lado.

\- Creo que debemos dormir - suspiró. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al ver la intensidad en sus ojos. Sasuke estaba frente a ella sin decirle nada y a la vez todo. Su mirada era tan profunda que sentía que la estaba desnudando con tan solo verla - Ah…, Sasuke-kun - susurró, relamiéndose los labios, ella escuchó que musitó - Este… - los nervios pudieron con ella y de inmediato se levantó como si tuviera un resorte en su trasero. La brisa de la noche la abrazó de inmediato y sus mejillas a pesar de estar ardiendo se congelaron con el viento de la madrugada.

Sasuke carraspeó y se levantó del suelo, mirándola con curiosidad. Ella sabía que esto estaba pasando, sin embargo no podía creerlo, ya que su mirada penetrante la hicieron sentirse vulnerable y desnuda.

Jamás se imaginó que Sasuke pudiera ser tan intenso en un momento así. Los nervios llegaron a sus piernas, las cuales se sintieron como gelatina y su vientre comenzó a cosquillear. Sasuke se acercó a ella por detrás mientras Sakura se abrazaba así misma.

\- Estás helada - comentó él al tocar su hombro.

Sus mejillas se volvieron rosaseas al ver que aquellos ojos intensos no dejaban los suyos, una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en sus labios y lentamente comenzaba a retroceder. Sasuke sintió miedo, deseaba impedir que se fuera de su lado, si no era hoy no sabría cuándo se armaría de valor nuevamente, debía hacerlo ahora.

\- Sakura.

Su mano atajó su muñeca en el momento justo cuando comenzaba a irse de su lado. Al tocarla supo que su pulso se le aceleró de inmediato. Ella estaba al igual de nervioso que él, pero nada evitaría que esto sucediera.

Sin decir nada Sasuke se puso frente a ella mirándola lentamente hasta llegar a sus ojos y luego a sus labios. Los ojos jades de la chica dudaron en verlo directo a sus pupilas debido a la fuerte intensidad de su mirada y solo se concentró en ver su mano, la cual aún estaba aprisionada con la de él.

\- Sa-su…

El Uchiha dejó su mano para posarla tímidamente y con inseguridad en su espalda baja, deseaba mirarla y observar su rostro una vez que la besara. Quería ver cómo ella sellaba su destino con él, sintiendo cada sensación que él la hacía sentir. Al pensar en cada reacción posible que ella pudiera experimentar gracias a él, sintió un fuego interior que emergía dentro de su cuerpo, como si de una bestia se tratase.

\- Mírame.

Le pidio él con voz suave y varonil. Sakura obedeció y sus miradas se encontraron. En ese momento el tiempo volvió a detenerse y nada importó.

\- Sasuke-kun… - murmuró al ver que su boca se abría poco a poco mientras él se acercaba a ella.

Sasuke dejó de tener su mano en su espalda y lentamente, y de forma tortuosa para ella, comenzó a descender por su cuerpo, tocando su cintura para luego acariciar su brazo izquierdo. Ninguno de los dos quitó la mirada del otro.

Sakura, por otra parte, al ver que la distancia entre ellos era mínima, tocó su formidable pecho con sus manos para encontrar apoyo y él continuó subiendo hasta que su mano se dirigió detrás de su nuca para aprisionarla con su cuerpo mientras que sus labios se acercaron a los de ella, dando el inicio a su primer beso.

A medida que se besaban Sasuke acariciaba suavemente la mejilla de Sakura con su pulgar, sintiendo en sus palmas como a ella le hervía la sangre mientras sus labios se mantuvieron en constante movimiento, reconociéndose y sintiendo un maravilloso ardor en su pecho y vientre.

Sakura se sentía tan feliz de que esto estuviera pasando que sus ojos se humedecieron de felicidad, el hombre que ella tanto amó por fin le correspondía sus sentimientos de la forma más maravillosa que pudo ser. Sus besos eran tal y como ella los imaginó, eran letales y peligrosamente adictivos.

El Uchiha comenzó a tomar el control de la situación y con gran audacia abrió más su boca al sentir deseos de apoderarse aún más de ella. Sakura dejó salir un gemido cuando sus labios se separaron por breves instantes y él evitó gruñir de éxtasis al escuchar tal delicioso sonido. De inmediato y de manera urgente volvió a apoderarse de sus labios, esta vez haciendo contacto con su lengua.

Sakura sintió que todo su mundo daba vueltas y no pudo evitar abrazarlo, rodeándolo del cuello mientras él sujetaba su esbelto cuerpo con su única mano.

No supieron cuánto duró el beso, pero al separarse a ambos les faltaba el aire. Sasuke terminó el gesto con un corto beso casto en sus labios y tragó saliva, pero no quiso separarse de ella de inmediato, por lo que tomó su rostro con su mano y la acarició mientras posó su frente con la de ella.

Yacía agitada pero lentamente comenzaba a tener aire en sus pulmones, su cuerpo se sentía hirviendo y sus labios aún conservaban la calidez de los besos de Sasuke. Se relamió los labios una vez más y como ella aún no quería despertar de esta fantasía se concentró en la reacción que le había provocado ella en su cuerpo, el cual también se sentía agitado; su corazón latía con vehemencia al igual que el de ella y sonrió al notar eso.

Cuando quiso abrir sus ojos él aún continuaba posando su frente sobre la de ella, gesto que lo sintió tan familiar que no sabía por qué, hasta que recordó lo que antes había olvidado.

 _"Convertiste el peor día en uno de los mejores que he tenido por mucho tiempo. Quiero que sea así siempre… pero… tch… te lo explicaré todo pronto"._ Su voz sonaba pausada y nerviosa, como un susurro.

\- Sasuke-kun… - susurró ella, acariciando su nuca. Él se separó levemente de ella y descansó su mano en su espalda baja - Ahora lo recuerdo… - Sasuke enarcó una ceja - Lo que me dijiste anoche en la playa - sonrió algo avergonzada.

\- Hmp - sonrió con arrogancia y se separó de ella para mirarla.

\- Sé que no debo decírtelo, pero… - suspiró y sus ojos se cristalizaron - Te amo tanto, Sasuke-kun…

Sin poder evitarlo fue hacia él para abrazarlo, y él, dichoso, recibió su abrazo. Sasuke sonrió aliviado al escuchar nuevamente esas palabras que tanto había recordado durante su primer viaje; ahora su corazón jamás se sintió tan tranquilo y en paz al exponer de la manera más sincera sus sentimientos a aquella hermosa molestia que con el tiempo comenzó a amar.

 **...**

* * *

.

* * *

 **.::::.**

 _ **...Continuará...**_

* * *

Hola nuevamente, ¿qué les pareció?

Sobre su primer beso, bueno, sé que esta pareja no demuestra sus sentimientos abiertamente y ambos se ven como si fueran muy inocentes, pero chicas... sabemos que eso no es así jajajaja. Además, este primer beso lo pensé muchas veces imaginando como debería ser, si tenía que ser más inocente, algo más apasionado o un poco de ambas y honestamente lo plantee de esta forma por el hecho de que Sasuke ya había esperado mucho tiempo lejos de ella y porque al tener tantos encuentros con Sakura, bueno las hormonas exigen ajaaja. Y admitámoslo chicas, si nosotras estuviéramos con nuestro hombre de ensueños igual nos gustaría tener más que un simple beso casto.

Espero que les haya gustado y el próximo capítulo será aquel esperado por muchas ;) veremos los celos de Sasuke actuar de una forma nunca antes vista, :O. Como aviso les digo que estaré actualizando más rápido, aunque a veces la página no lo permita, la verdad no sé que le sucedió pero estuve mucho tiempo tratando de subir este capítulo, ya que me lanzaba error repetidas veces. si demoro en actualizar es debido a eso.

¡Nos leemos pronto, saludos a todas y felices fiestas!


	15. Chapter 15

¡Hola a todas mis lectoras!

¡He aquí el capítulo prometido! Este capítulo lo hice con mucho cariño para todas ustedes, de verdad espero que les guste :D No diré mucho, ya que una vez que terminen el capítulo se darán cuenta de lo que se vendrá para nuestra pareja. Debo decir que el siguiente episodio de la historia se demorará un poco en llegar porque debo editarlo mucho u.u pero tranquilas que quizás para finales de enero lo suba :)

Una vez agradezco a todas mis seguidoras fieles a la historia que me da un poquito de su tiempo al dejarme sus reviews, follows y favoritos, siempre me harán feliz con esos detalles ya que me encanta que el "trabajo" como escritora aficionada les guste, de verdad me llena el alma cuando me lo dicen :D mil gracias por su apoyo, chicas.

También agradezco a aquellas que leen esta historia en anonimato, sé que están ahí chicas ;) jajajaja y también saludo a aquellas que se han animado a comentar.

Sin más que decir las dejo y... nos leemos al final del capítulo, por ahora... ¡A leer!

 _ *** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ya que son propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto, sin embargo la historia sí es mía.**_

* * *

 **.::::.**

* * *

 ** _Celos_**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _[Sakura]_**

El sonido del canto de las aves me hicieron despertar lentamente, el primer sentido que despertó fueron mis oídos, escuchaba el cantar matutino mientras sentía la fresca brisa sobre mi cuerpo. Había dormido muy cómoda durante toda la noche que no deseaba separarme de lo que me estaba abrazando, además que me sentía protegida, tanto así que la pereza invadía todo mi ser, impidiéndome despertar del todo.

Al pasar un tiempo el siguiente sentido que despertó fue el tacto, me sentí algo alarmada al notar una presencia tibia tan cerca de mí, mi cabeza estaba apoyada a algo tan suave y olía tan bien… mi olfato me despertó de inmediato reconociendo aquella fragancia tan varonil.

¡Sasuke-kun!

Mis ojos se abrieron de inmediato y lo primero que vi fue el cuerpo de él rodeando el mío. Su único brazo yacía en son protector sobre mi cintura, entregándome su calor y seguridad. Mis mejillas se ruborizaron al sentirlo tan cerca y de una manera muy cariñosa. Sonreí inconscientemente al notar que habíamos dormido toda una noche juntos, y al recordar la palabra _noche_ un nuevo acontecimiento invadió mi memoria.

Ayer habíamos compartido nuestro primer beso, uno único y memorable que quedaría grabado durante toda mi vida. Me moví lentamente para no despertarlo y acaricié suavemente mis labios recordando la sensación de aquel beso tan pasional y a la vez tan sorprendente.

Sentí una fuerte respiración muy cerca de mi oreja y tuve la sensación de que él comenzaba a despertarse. Traté de no moverme y miré nerviosa hacia un árbol que estaba a pocos metros de donde estábamos mientras lo sentía moverse.

Por descracia su brazo dejó mi cuerpo y dejó de estar a mi lado, cerré los ojos de inmediato y traté de concentrarme en sus movimientos, al parecer ahora estaba sentado junto a mí y nuevamente sentí otro suspiro salir de su boca.

Dudé en moverme o no, ya que el silencio y al sentir que no me despertaba, comenzaba a inquietarme, pero no podía hacer nada debido a los nervios. Quizás el hecho de que se haya visto a sí mismo abrazándome lo dejó nervioso y ahora estaba arrepentido… o tal vez estaría pensando en dejarme sola porque se arrepentía de todo lo que pasó… Demonios… no sabía qué pensar.

Escuché que se levantaba y sentí sus pisadas lejos de donde estaba, me moví sutílmente y noté que caminaba río abajo; quizás mi imaginación estaba jugando conmigo como de costumbre al hacerme pensar en lo más negativo siempre.

Volví a recostarme y comencé a sentir frío, por lo que levanté la manta del suelo para cobijarme, habíamos dormido en la interperie sin ningún tipo de protección más que el cuerpo de Sasuke-kun rodeando el mío. Aquello me gustaría volver a vivirlo; sentirlo junto a mí se sintió tan reconfortante que jamás había dormido tan bien.

Sonreí nuevamente al recordar su mano en mi vientre, pero mis pensamientos se esfumaron cuando volví a escuchar sus pisadas acercándose.

Lo siguiente que escuché fue algo caer al suelo, probablemente eran pedazos de troncos y luego sentí aquel sonido de fuego sobre la madera. Sasuke-kun había hecho una fogata.

El sonido de la leña quemándose y el calor que emanaba sobre mi cuerpo me hicieron que volviera a dormir.

.

.

\- Sakura.

\- ¿Mmh? - mi visión estaba algo nublada, pero luego de unos segundos distinguí donde estaba - Sasuke-kun… - me restregué los ojos y me senté - ¿Qué hora es? ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes?

\- Ten - me sorprendí al ver que me ofrecía un plato de comida.

\- ¿Hiciste esto solo? - pregunté anonadada. Había hecho pescado frito.

\- No fue difícil, además, quiero ver si podemos viajar a otro lugar. Creo que ya hemos recorrido suficiente por aquí.

\- ¿Dónde quieres…?

\- ¿Qué lugar te gustaría conocer?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Yo? - pestañé varias veces hasta que un nombre surgió en mi cabeza - Mmh, sé que el lugar que diré está muy cerca de Konoha, pero… siempre he querido ir al País de las Aguas Termales, me gustaría relajarme en un tibio baño durante horas.

\- Bien - noté que cerró sus ojos y sus labios estaban levemente levantados en forma de una semi sonrisa.

Sonreí complacida y comencé a comer, tenía mucha hambre y el olor que emanaba era tan delicioso que hasta me hacía salivar de solo imaginármelo en mi boca.

.

.

Al terminar la comida no hubo mayor conversación, Sasuke-kun permaneció callado la mayor parte del tiempo y comenzó a ordenar las cosas sin siquiera verme, era extraño que de un día a otro él me haya besado de una manera tan urgente para que al día siguiente actuará como si nada. Mis labios no debajan de sentir los suyos… necesitaba más de él, sentirlo nuevamente; aunque al verlo tan distante me preocupaba besarlo.

\- ¿Lista? - su voz me tomó desprevenida y lo quedé mirando algo confundida.

Sin previo aviso invocó su águila, apareciendo magestuosamente a dos metros de nosotros. Sasuke-kun caminó hacia el ave y acarició su cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos al sentir las caricias.

\- ¿Iremos sobre él? - tenía algo de miedo a las alturas y al ver que asintió entré un poco en pánico. Comencé a sentir náuseas y la cabeza me dio vueltas - Da-Dame un segundo - apenas dejé de verlo empecé a hiperventilarme, no me gustaría entrar en pánico en pleno vuelo para después caer de las alturas, la sensación no era nada bonita y a pesar de que disimulaba bastante bien el miedo a las alturas aún sentía algo de vértigo.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - me di vuelta de inmediato y lo miré con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- S-Sí… no es nada - reí, sin poder controlar los músculos de mi cara - Aunque… eh… ¿Es seguro?

\- No te preocupes de eso, no te dejaré caer.

Aquello me reconfortó lo suficiente para darme ánimos y asentí encantada. Me acerqué al ave aún con algo de nervios y me preparé mentalmente. Inhalé y exhalé con tranquilidad y de un brinco me puse sobre el águila, la cual miraba de un lado a otro el paisaje, esperando las instrucciones de Sasuke-kun.

Encontré divertido estar sobre un ave tan gigante, y su plumaje era cálido y suave al tacto como una tela de la más fina gamuza.

Sasuke-kun dio un salto y sentí que cayó como una pluma detrás de mi, acercándose peligrosamente a mi cuerpo.

\- Vamos - le ordenó a viva voz y el águila se dio un impulso que me hizo perder el equilibrio y mi cuerpo se echó hacia atrás con fuerza, pero por suerte Sasuke-kun pudo sostenerme para que volviera a estar estable.

\- Wow… - el paisaje desde las alturas era increíble, podía ver todo lo que estaba alrededor. Las colinas, los valles, los ríos… incluso hasta algunos animales que corrían y pasaban por el bosque.

Nuestros cuerpos apenas se rosaban, aún no entendía por qué él continuaba tan distante conmigo a pesar de besarnos. Debido a eso me mordí el labio inferior para dejar de pensar en sus besos, no podía arriesgarme a besarlo para luego hacerlo sentirse incómodo si él aún no estaba del todo listo, al parecer todo indicaba que aún no estábamos preparados para algo más.

 **...**

* * *

.

.

 ** _[Sasuke]_**

Al llegar al País de las Aguas Termales dejé que Sakura se bajara primero, me sentía nervioso y algo torpe por todo. Ayer habíamos compartido algo tan íntimo que no sabía cómo seguir actuando, por suerte no se dio cuenta de que la abracé durante la noche.

Si de algo estaba seguro era que ahora debía esperar su reacción, necesitaba saber si aquel beso le había gustado lo suficiente como para continuar esto. Las palabras de Shikamaru daban vueltas de vez en cuanto, si a una chica le gustaba el beso significaría que me eligiría, pero si no fue el caso…

Sea como sea, si es verdad o no lo que dijo aquella vez no me arriesgaré en besarla nuevamente, me había comprometido mucho al hacerlo y ahora debía arriesgarse ella, no pienso exponerme nuevamente sin ver algo a cambio, Sakura también necesitaba hacerme saber que sus deseos de besarme eran tan fuertes como los míos.

Caminamos a paso veloz al divisar el pueblo, al parecer hoy celebrarían algo, ya que la gente corría de un lado a otro para adornar la aldea con colores vivos y con luces decorativas.

\- Bienvenidos al País de las Aguas Termales - un sujeto de pelo cano nos recibió apenas pasamos las puertas de la aldea - Hoy celebraremos el aniversario de la aldea, sean bienvenidos en disfrutar esta noche en nuestra gran feria y fuegos artificiales que tendremos durante dos noches consecutivas.

\- Vaya, ¿habrá fuegos artificiales? - la voz de Sakura sonaba emocionada.

\- Sí, señorita, también habrá mucha entretención y un modesto festival de música para gente joven como usted - sonrió el anciano.

\- Oh, eso suena divertido ¿No es así, Sasuke-kun?

\- Hn… - no supe qué decir, la verdad yo no era muy extrovertido, por lo que ese tipo de cosas nunca llamaban mi atención.

\- Gracias por el aviso, señor - dijo ella, al ver que no reaccioné.

\- De nada - sonrió - Todo estará listo al atardecer.

\- ¡Gracias! - sonrió Sakura, luego me miró - Una feria suena divertido, mira - miré hacia donde apuntaba - Hasta habrá juegos para ganar premios - al menos ese tipo de entretención sería divertida, aunque aún así no estaba muy convencido.

\- Iré por un hostal, si quieres recorre el pueblo.

\- S-Sí… - su voz no sonó tan emocionada como antes, pero debíamos apresurarnos antes de que los hostales estuvieran llenos, ya eran casi las seis de la tarde y no podíamos recorrer la aldea sin tener asegurado un lugar donde dormir.

Estos lugares en épocas de festividad se llenaban de turistas y más en esta que era tan popular por sus lugares tranquilos, centros de spa y restoranes de lujo.

Avancé rápido entre la multitud y comencé a preguntar en cada hostal que veía, al menos los más costosos ya estaban copados, por lo que esto llevaría algo de tiempo.

 **...**

* * *

A pesar de sentirse algo decepcionada por la ausencia de Sasuke comenzó a recorrer cada puesto y tienda de la aldea, todos tenían productos muy llamativos y más de alguna cosa se veía tentadora.

Mientras la gente se dedicaba a adornar sus locales, Sakura miraba de puesto en puesto junto a la multitud, al ver cada ornamentación del lugar le llamó la atención varios carteles de un joven muy apuesto, el cual se presentaría a cantar hoy en la noche. Sakura continuó observando, aunque poco podía ver a medida que avanzaba, ya que el lugar estaba tan lleno que ni cuenta se dio cuando se tropezó con alguien.

\- ¡Oh!, cielos… - masculló ella - Perdone, no lo vi, yo…

\- No tiene que disculparse - sorió un joven de amplia sonrisa - Yo también iba distraído.

\- Ah… - pestañeó varias veces y luego rió - Lo siento…

\- No, yo lo siento - sonrió - ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Sí - asintió algo nerviosa, el joven era alto y sus ojos como la miel brillaban al verla.

\- No eres de aquí, ¿verdad? Conozco a cada persona que vive en la aldea y jamás te había visto.

\- No, yo solo vengo de paso.

\- Excelente, cuando veas esto no querrás irte de aquí - sonrió encantado - Pero que descortés, ni si quiera me he presentado. Me llamo Ishiro.

Había quedado algo hipnotizada ante su sonrisa y de cierta manera su forma de ser la hizo sentirse cómoda.

\- Sakura - sonrió ella un poco tímida.

\- Bueno… debo irme pero espero verte nuevamente. Adiós, Sakura.

\- Adiós - se despidió ella, observándolo caminar.

No entendía por qué, pero sentía algo de curiosidad ante lo que el joven llevaba en su mano derecha, por lo que lo siguió sin que este se diera cuenta hasta que él se sentó en el centro de la plaza de la aldea a tocar su guitarra.

Sakura había presenciado aquel sonido muy pocas veces y le resultaba exquisito poder escucharlo nuevamente a través de la vibración que irradiaba cada cuerda. La melodía comenzaba a atraer a más gente de los alrededores para escucharlo tocar.

Todos estaban tan ensimismados con la canción que cada uno de ellos sentía el ritmo en sus pies, Sakura por su parte sonreía, quedando casi hipnotizada por aquel instrumento. De pronto sus ojos jades dejaron la guitarra para concentrarse en la armoniosa voz que emanó del hombre.

La gente aplaudió de repente y algunos comenzaron a bailar mientras otros acompañaban la canción con las palmas.

\- ¡Oh, dios mío es tan guapo! - susurraban las muchachas.

Él dejó de cantar para darle el toque final de la canción con un sonido de cuerdas que marcaron el final de la melodía. Muchos de los presentes aplaudieron mientras que otros lo felicitaron al darle algo de dinero. Gesto que él rechazó de forma respetuosa.

Sakura quedó algo sorprendida ante eso y su curiosidad fue aún más allá por querer saber el por qué había rechazado el dinero.

\- Hola de nuevo.

\- Sakura... - sonrió sorprendido - No pensé que... - sonrió otra vez, lucía nervioso.

\- Me gustó mucho tu canción, ¿la escribiste tú?

\- Sí, hago eso a menudo. Mi mente siempre está trabajando en busca de inspiración.

\- Vaya, fue hermoso.

\- Gracias - sus ojos hicieron contacto brevemente.

\- ¿Por qué no aceptaste el dinero?

\- Pues, verás... Mi música no es algo con lo cual deseo ganar dinero, lo hago básicamente por el hecho de que me gusta compartirla con otros. Saber que mis canciones las disfrutan es todo el pago que necesito.

Sakura quedó fascinada con su respuesta y sonrió ante la humildad de su respuesta.

\- ¿Podrías tocar otra vez? - pidió ella amablemente.

\- ¿En serio? - sonrió - Sí, por su puesto - sonrió dichoso mientras ella se sentaba junto a él para escucharlo y verlo tocar.

.

.

\- No es mucho, pero fue lo único que pude encontrar - dijo Sasuke con voz cansada mientras entraba a la habitación.

El hotel no era muy grande, tampoco ostentoso, solo poseía tres pisos y las habitaciones eran modestas. La que había elegido Sasuke tenía baño privado y una cama grande suficiente para ambos más un closet con velador. El ventanal yacía justo con una vista a las termas y llegaba luz natural desde el balcón.

\- Me gusta - sonrió ella.

\- Al menos tienen servicio a la habitación - Sasuke se recostó en la cama y cerró sus ojos, había recorrido todo el centro de la aldea en busca de un lugar apropiado para dormir.

Sakura abrió la cortina para que entrara algo de luz, el sol estaba a punto de esconderse y las luces de la aldea no tardaron en aparecer por cada local. La multitud que se dirigía hacia el evento salían de sus casas y hoteles como si fueran atraídos por la música que comenzaba a sentirse poco a poco a lo lejos.

\- Sasuke-kun, ¿iremos a la feria de hoy? - preguntó algo emocionada mientras se deshacía de su poncho.

\- Ahh… - soltó cansado - No quiero - él cerró los ojos.

Aquella respuesta la desmotivó un poco, pero aún así lo entendía, este tipo de cosas no eran acorde a su personalidad.

\- Uh…, este… ¿no te molestaría si voy? - preguntó ella, esperando a que cambiara de opinión.

\- No - respondió con voz ronca y sin verla.

Muy en el fondo sí le molestaba que se fuera de su lado. A estas alturas lo único que esperaba con ansias era tenerla cerca de él a solas, pero su orgullo no iba a decirle eso.

\- Bien… - suspiró, tragó algo de saliva y se fue al baño para arreglarse un poco.

Apenas salió del hostal la gente se escuchaba emocionada desde donde estaba, lo que le provocaba a ella unirse a esa festividad y así podría pensar mejor para darle algo de espacio a Sasuke.

A medida que caminaba veía gente amontonarse en un puesto en específico, Sakura estiraba su cuello y se ponía de puntillas para ver qué pasaba mientras escuchaba a un sujeto explicar las reglas del juego.

Sonaba simple, aquel hombre o mujer capaz de atinar al blanco con un kunai se llavaría un hermoso collar de plata.

Sakura abrió su boca asombrada y comenzó a acercarse para observar mejor, y notaba que muchos intentaron inútilmente atinarle al blanco. La peli rosa miraba ansiosa a los participantes y su corazón se aceleraba cuando alguien estaba cerca de llevarse el premio.

\- ¿Alguien más se atreve? - preguntaba el anfitrión, animando a la gente a participar.

\- ¡Yo! - todos los ojos curiosos miraron en dirección a aquella voz, Sakura al igual que todos comenzaron a buscar con la mirada al voluntario. Pero poco y nada pudo ver de él debido a la gran multitud que se juntaba alrededor.

\- Bien, bien - dijo emocionado el anfitrión - Tiene tres intentos.

Sakura juntó sus palmas para darse algo de calor y miró con atención los movimientos del muchacho.

\- ¡Uh! - exclamaba la multitud al ver lo cerca que estuvo.

Sakura se puso de puntillas y vio a Ishirio con los kunais en su mano tratando de atinarle al blanco.

\- ¡Otra más! - dijo Ishiro con una sonrisa radiante.

Sakura observaba con atención y, sin esperarlo, él la vio entre la multitud y le sonrió suavemente. Ella se encongió de hombros y sonrió algo nerviosa. No deseaba toparse con él nuevamente, por alguna razón sus sentidos le decían que era una pésima idea estar con él.

Al ver que lanzaba el primer kunai ella retrocedió hasta salir de la multitud para continuar viendo los demás puestos de atracción de la feria.

Tan solo a dos puestos más Sakura volvió a detenerse para comenzar a participar, el premio de este juego era de una canasta de chocolates. Lo único que debía hacer era reventar diez pequeños globos que estaban a 5 metros de distancia con la ayuda de unos dardos para llevarse el premio en tan solo un minuto.

\- Aquí tiene, señorita.

\- Gracias - sonrió ella, saboreando el premio.

El dueño del local le entregó cinco dardos y al momento en que él le dio la señal ella comenzó a tirarlos uno a uno, atinando justo en cada globo mientras que el público miraba sorprendido con la precisión de la chica.

\- Wow… - musitó atonitó el hombre, él miró su reloj y faltando tres segundos ella ya había reventado cada globo.

\- ¡Sí! - celebró Sakura.

\- Felicidades, señorita, aquí tiene - el hombre le entregó la canasta con chocolates y Sakura esbozó una gran sonrisa. Hace mucho que no comía uno.

La gente que se había formado alrededor de ella para observarla la aplaudió y ella se inclinó levemente para dar las gracias mientras se retiraba para comerse cada bombón y cada barra de chocolate, pero al estar tan distraída contando los chocolates que se comería nuevamente tropezó con alguien.

\- Vaya, creo que lo de nosotros es que siempre choquemos - la voz le sonó familiar y tuvo miedo de levantar la mirada - Tienes una excelente puntería - al verlo supo que era Ishiro.

\- Gra-Gracias - sonrió algo ruborizada, lo que menos deseaba era toparse nuevamente con él.

\- Ten, creo que lucirá muy bien en ti - Ishiro sacó una pequeña cajita y Sakura lo miró con curiosidad, sin entender nada.

\- ¿Eh? - miró la cajita de terciopelo sin saber qué hacer y luego escuchó la risa de Ishiro.

\- Ya que no te atreves a recibirlo… lo abriré por ti - Ishiro dio vuelta la caja y la abrió - Lo gané para ti.

\- ¿¡Pa-Para mí!?

\- Así es - sonrió - No soy una persona que haga esto a menudo, pero… causaste una gran impresión en mi, Sakura.

\- Oh… Eh, Ishiro yo… - ella comenzaba a negar con la cabeza y dio un paso atrás.

\- No quiero que lo tomes como algo romántico - dijo nervioso - Solo quise dártelo a ti - él acercó la cajita hacia ella y Sakura dudó un poco en tomarlo, pero al ver que insistía ella sonrió y lo tomó.

\- Gracias.

\- Hn - sonrió, agachándose de hombros. Luego observó la pequeña canasta que llevaba en sus manos - Conozco un lugar donde puedes ganar más de eso si quieres.

\- ¿Más? - preguntó ansiosa.

\- Por tu reacción veo que te gusta el chocolate.

\- Solo… no he comido en mucho tiempo - dijo algo más calmada - ¿Dónde es?

\- Por aquí - Ishiro se acercó un poco más a ella y ambos caminaron para recorrer juntos la feria.

La noche estaba bastante alegre y llena de gente por doquier, la música festivalera se sentía en cada poro de los habitantes de la aldea y las sonrisas y gritos de emoción eran contagiosos.

A medida que ambos avanzaban llegaron a un escenario, donde algunos músicos y bandas comenzaron a hacer su función. Sakura los miraba con atención mientras su pie derecho se movía al ritmo de la música.

Ishiro movía su cabeza al escuchar a sus amigos en el escenario, luego miró su reloj y vió que en pocos minutos le tocaría a él. Miró a Sakura de reojo y sonrió al verla tan ensimismada con la música, le parecía la criatura más angelical que jamás hubiera visto y le gustó por completo su personalidad.

\- Sakura-chan, espero que al menos te quedes un poco más.

\- Eh… - ella comenzó a ver por todos lados en busca de algún reloj, pero nada, lo único que encontraba eran luces y más luces - No lo sé… ya es tarde.

\- Solo cinco minutos más - le suplicó con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué habrá de interesante en cinco minutos? - no entendía por qué la urgencia.

\- Cantaré esta noche por primera vez - admitió - En unos instantes debo ir hacia el escenario y me gustaría que al menos me vieras.

\- … - se sorprendió - Esta bien, pero solo cinco minutos.

\- Con eso bastará - sonrió y la abrazó de repente.

Sakura se quedó tiesa sin saber qué hacer, y sin mirarlo ni responder aquel abrazo, se quedó quieta, esperando a que se fuera mientras él corrió hasta el escenario.

.

.

 ** _[Sasuke]_**

La luz de la mañana interrumpió mi sueño y abrí los ojos de inmediato, la cama se nos hizo tan pequeña que no pude dormir bien, Sakura no se daba cuenta, pero a veces lograba ser un verdadero desastre al dormir. Tenía uno de sus brazos encima de mi pecho y una de sus piernas sobre las mías.

Suspiré cansado y algo incómodo y me levanté a regañadientes. Miré el reloj de la mesa de noche y eran las 08:38 de la mañana. Era demasiado temprano aún.

Caminé para cambiarme de ropa y me puse el turbante en el cabello, lo tenía tan largo que decidí que era momento de cortarlo un poco.

Me iba a dirigir directo al armario cuando algo llamó mi atención. Encima del velador había un pequeño canasto y una caja de terciopelo, miré a Sakura por si había despertado, pero ella continuaba durmiendo. Volví a ver las cosas y me acerqué, dentro de la cesta habían varios sobres vacíos de bombones y una que otra barra de chocolate.

Sonreí un poco al ver que se había divertido anoche, lo cual me molestó un poco debido a que a mi nunca me gustaron este tipo de diversiones, a veces me gustaría ser un poco más extrovertido para ella, lo único que deseaba era verla feliz y que disfrutara de unas pequeñas vacaciones aquí a mi lado, pero una vez más mi orgullo aún impedía que le dijera algunas cosas.

Dejé el canasto de lado y sentí un calosfrío recorrer mi espalda al ver la cajita de terciopelo roja, mi corazón se detuvo unos instantes y no dudé en abrirla para saber lo que había.

Dentro yacía un collar de plata con un dije rosado. Sentí que mi ceja se enarcó por inercia e inspeccioné el colgante, debajo de este había una nota que decía "Sakura".

Miré nuevamente en su dirección por si había despertado y como aún permanecía con sus ojos cerrados no dudé en abrir el pequeño trozo de papel.

 _"Desde que vi esta joya me hicieron recordarte, está hecha para ti._

 _I."_

¿Qué demonios significaba esto?, sin quererlo arrugué el pedazo de papel y lo arrojé al basurero, se suponía que ella solo fue a la feria por unas horas para entretenerse y sin embargo me encuentro con esto.

Apreté mi puño con fuerza y salí de la habitación apenas me puse mi ropa. No deseaba pensar mal de ella, ¿pero qué se supone que significaba esa nota?

Rasqué mi cabeza al no encontrar respuesta y me sentí frustrado, aquel pedazo de papel me estaba carcomiendo por dentro de tan solo pensar que alguien más se hubiera fijado en ella. Mi cabeza comenzó a doler y supe que era momento de calmarme antes de que esto pasara a mayores, debía saber controlar lo que sea que estuviera sintiendo en estos momentos.

Luego de cortar mi cabello me dirigí nuevamente a la habitación, al menos había dejado de darle vueltas al asunto, confiaba en ella y en sus sentimientos. Por lo que pensé en que en vez de enfadarme con este tipo de cosas deberíamos disfrutar juntos de estas famosas aguas termales que tanto me había hablado.

\- Sasuke-kun - me sonrió apenas me vio entrar - Pedí desayuno a la habitación, no tardarán en llegar - asentí - ¿Cómo dormiste anoche? - me preguntó algo ruborizada.

\- No muy bien.

\- Oh… ¿Fue la cama, verdad? - me observó con algo de culpa.

\- No tienes nada que lamentar - suspiré cansado y la puerta sonó.

\- Yo voy - se me adelantó y yo caminé para sentarme en la cama mientras ella dejaba el desayuno encima - Espero que te guste - miré lo que había ordenado y parecía bastante delicioso, por lo que comencé a comer - Oh, Sasuke-kun… ¿Te cortaste el cabello?

\- ¿Hm? - la observé a los ojos y asentí.

\- Te ves bien, pensaba en decirte hoy si deseabas cortarlo, con gusto lo hubiera hecho - me sonrió, quise sonreir también al verla tan dispuesta, pero al verle ese collar en su cuello entrecerré el ceño sin poder evitarlo.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - dije, sin mirarla.

\- ¿Eh?... Ah, es un regalo que me dio un amigo - ¿amigo? Pero si ni si quiera hemos estado un día en este lugar… - No es nada importante.

\- Hmp.

\- Sasuke-kun, me preguntaba si querías ir a las aguas hoy, el día está tan hermoso…

Asentí sin verla y solo me dediqué a comer, no deseaba pensar en nada más, no debería, sabía que ella solo tenía ojos para mí, pero aun así… todo esto comenzaba a irritarme.

.

.

Al llegar al recinto nos detuvimos en plena entrada, para mi mala suerte el lugar estaba dividido por sector, uno para damas y otra para varones.

\- Bueno… creo que aquí nos separamos - me dijo algo avergonzaba al solo estar frente a mi con una delgada bata rosada - Te veré en unos minutos - me sonrió.

Su sonrisa me dejó hipnotizado y noté que sus mejillas cambiaron a un tono más rosaseo, al verla partir de mi lado no pude dejar que se fuera así y le tomé la muñeca. Ella se dio vuelta sorprendida y sus ojos me miraron encandilada.

\- No tardes mucho - no deseaba perderla ni un minuto más de vista, a pesar de que ese lugar era solo para mujeres no sabía por qué de repente comencé a estar tan a la defensiva con ella. Como si deseara todo de ella.

\- No - me sonrió y sus mejillas nuevamente se ruborizaron.

La vi irse de mi lado y yo me dirigí al lugar para los hombres. Entré sin mirar a nadie y dejé mis cosas en un casillero, me cambié de ropa y solo me puse la toalla para luego salir hacia el lugar de las termas, odiaba admitirlo, pero necesitaba relajarme de alguna forma y esperaba que el agua tibia consiguiera ese efecto.

Me puse a una orilla del estanque y me saqué la toalla de mi cintura para meterme al agua. La sensación de relajo comenzaba a llegar y me puse un paño encima de mi cabeza.

 **...**

* * *

.

.

Media hora después las termas comenzaron a llenarse de más gente, Sasuke estaba tan relajado que ni cuenta se dio del tiempo que había transcurrido.

\- Se los juro muchachos, jamás había visto a alguien igual - comentaba Ishiro a su grupo de amigos.

\- Puedes tener a la chica que quieras y eliges a una desconocida - le respondió uno.

\- Tengo la pequeña certeza de que se quedará aquí - decía entusiasmado, colocándose a unos metros de donde estaba Sasuke.

\- ¿Por qué suenas tan confiado? Apenas la viste ayer.

\- Porque quedamos de acuerdo en vernos hoy en la noche, le aposté que ganaría en el arco y flecha.

\- Ah, un reto - rieron todos, algo que hizo despertar a Sasuke con enfado. Se suponía que en las termas la gente iba a relajarse no a charlar.

\- Sí, ella es diferente a las demás mujeres que he conocido, es hermosa, inteligente, y bastante tenaz.

Sasuke abrió un ojo para ver quién hacía tanto escándalo y los quedó mirando por un rato.

\- Sin decir que tiene un extraño color de pelo, por esa razón es diferente - rió uno.

Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos y miró al sujeto con atención, no deseaba imaginarse cosas, pero todo esto solo apuntaba a una persona en particular.

\- No, no solo porque tenga su pelo rosa y ojos verdes signifique que es diferente, es todo su ser - manifestó fascinado - Chicos, de verdad me imagino a esta mujer como la futura madre de mis hijos...

Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos y su cuerpo volvió a estar tenso. La única persona con esas características era Sakura, _su_ Sakura, por lo que su sangre comenzó a hervir de ira. Nadie podía mirarla o tocarla más que él, solo él.

\- ¡Uf, Ishiro se ha enamorado! - lo molestó uno de sus amigos.

\- ¡Cállate, idiota! - manifestó Ishiro algo nervioso.

\- ¿Qué harás cuando la veas? ¿Piensas besarla?

Sasuke sintió que su chakra se elevaba, su mandíbula le dolía de solo apretar los dientes y su puño se apretó tanto que pensaba que en cualquier momento mataría al sujeto a golpes si continuaba hablando.

\- No… bueno… tal vez - rieron todos - No deseo ir muy rápido, quiero enamorarla como se debe, ser romántico, invitarla a salir...

Sasuke soltó un rugido y sus dientes rechinaron de tan solo imaginarse a ese sujeto con su chica. Las risas comenzaron a ser molestas y de un solo movimiento salió del agua completamente desnudo para luego colocarse su bata y salir de inmediato a buscarla. Lo menos que deseaba ahora era que ella se topara con ese sujeto.

Por suerte la escena de celos no llegó a completarse, ya que ella justo salió al mismo tiempo que él, ella lucía completamente relajada y sus mejillas estaban rosaseas debido al calor. Su pelo estaba levemente humedecido y sus labios lucían tan apetitosos que de inmediato quiso reclamarlos como suyos, pero se contuvo debido a la gente que entraba y salía del recinto.

\- Sasuke-kun - le sonrió con voz armoniosa - El agua estaba maravillosa - dijo encantada, al parecer se había relajado y disfrutado más que él.

Sasuke estaba tenso y a la vez tan serio que parecía que en cualquier momento podría matar a alguien con la mirada.

Sus ojos bajaron a su cuello y le molestó ver que nuevamente tenía la joya encima de ella.

\- Tch - soltó de forma hostil al ver su collar, Sakura notó su mirada furibunda hacia su cuello y quedó helada ante su drástico cambio de humor.

\- ¿Mh? - Sakura cambió de semblante y lo vio irse de su lado tan pronto como se vieron - ¡Sasuke-kun!

Pensó en seguirlo, pero al ver su andar tan brusco y rápido dudó en hacerlo; algo extraño estaba pasando. No entendía qué le podía estar sucediendo ahora si antes de entrar a las termas lucía calmado y dispuesto, preguntándose qué habría visto dentro que lo molestó tanto.

Luego recordó su pregunta y tocó su collar.

 _"¿Se habrá referido a esto?... Pero si es tan bonito… a no ser que él esté… No, él no podría estar celoso de esto… ¿O sí?"_

.

.

 ** _[Sakura]_**

No lo había visto desde entonces, me sentí algo culpable de lo que había pasado, sabía que el hecho de recibir un collar de un extraño estaba mal, tan solo me lo había puesto porque era bonito, pero nada significaba para mi. Al pensar mejor las cosas creo que herí un poco a Sasuke-kun, aún no podía entenderlo, ni mucho menos creerlo, pero mientras más lo pensaba más creíble sonaba la idea de sus celos.

Ahora estaba en un restorán sola, lo busqué por horas por toda la aldea y no vi rastro de él, ni si quiera estaba en la habitación, pero mi corazón se mantuvo tranquilo al ver que estaban todas sus cosas, por lo que dejé de preocuparme por él.

Ordené un vaso de jugo de naranja y un pocillo de ramen, a decir verdad lo extrañaba, de cierta forma me reconfortaba comerlo del solo hecho de que me recordaba a Naruto y los buenos momentos que pasé junto a él durante la ausencia de Sasuke-kun. Lo más que comía cuando estaba en Konoha era ramen, y Naruto siempre me invitaba cuando tenía la oportunidad. Era extraño, pero lo extrañaba un poco, sobre todo pegarle cuando decía algo estúpido, eso siempre me hacía reír.

De tan solo recordar sus tonterías sonreí de inmediato por breves instantes.

\- Hola - levanté la mirada y era una mujer casi de mi edad - Me llamo Yuka, lo siento si interrumpí algo, pero al verte sola quice acompañarte, al menos durante la cena. No me gusta comer sola - rió apenada.

\- Por favor, siéntate - ella me hizo caso y ordenó un plato de comida - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

\- El concierto, vengo a ver una de mis bandas favoritas y a ninguna de mis amigas le gustaba… así que aquí estoy - sonrió.

\- Oh, debe ser bastante aburrido.

\- Lo es, aunque la gente es amable. Gracias por no mirarme como un bicho raro; en la mesa de allá me observaron como si fuera un marciano - rió.

\- Está bien, no me molesta en lo absoluto.

La comida de ambas llegó a tiempo y mientras cenábamos volví a sumergirme en mis pensamientos, todavía no me entraba en la cabeza todo lo que estaba pasando, primero él me besa, dormimos juntos como si fueramos una pareja, pero al mismo tiempo nos distanciábamos y continuábamos como si nada. Sabía que Sasuke-kun era un hombre de pocas palabras y un ser orgulloso, pero no lograba entender qué era lo que le impedía avanzar.

Lo único que deseaba era quitar esa última barrera de su ser, pero cada vez que avanzábamos retrocediamos dos pasos. A pesar de haberme contado todo su pasado y de convertir ese día tan díficil para él en uno totalmente diferente, algo más lo retenía.

Quizás deba hacer algo al respecto, puede que él sienta la misma inseguridad que siento yo ahora, tal vez quiere que el siguiente beso se lo dé yo… Aunque… siempre que deseo hacerlo él solo me observa para luego bajar la mirada, lo que hace que me sienta insegura. Además que su rostro tan serio y sus ojos tan profundos hacen que mi corazón palpite hasta más no poder, ese hombre lograba acelerarme de una manera inusual y a la vez calmarme hasta lo más profundo mientras estaba en sus brazos. Era increíble lo que lograba en mi con tan solo su mirada.

\- Wow… ese hombre es de ensueño.

\- ¿Mh? ¿Quién? - le pregunté y seguí su mirada.

Sasuke-kun había entrado al lugar mirando por todos lados, su cabello se movía ligeramente dejando su rostro más expuesto por el hecho de habérselo cortado. Comenzó a moverse como si buscara a alguien y mi estómago sintió aquel cosquilleo que solo él provocaba en mí. Sasuke-kun lucía tan apuesto sin su poncho, tan masculino…

\- Oye - Yuka hizo un chasquido con sus dedos y me trajo nuevamente a la realidad - ¿Crees que si hablo con él me acompañe al concierto de esta noche?

\- ¿Qué? - mi voz sonó algo fuerte y de inmediato me calmé - No, él no es de esos.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Lo conoces? Si es así, preséntamelo - sonó emocionada y supe en ese instante que no podríamos ser amigas - Es muy guapo… - mis labios hicieron una mueca de disgusto al verla tan ensimismada con Sasuke-kun.

Volví a buscarlo con la mirada y como si ambos estuvieramos sintonizados sus ojos vieron los míos y mi respiración se detuvo. Lo vi acercarse a mi sin dejar de verme y mis piernas comenzaron a flaquear mientras sentía mis mejillas arder más y más a medida en que él se acercaba.

\- Al fin te encuentro.

\- Hola - Yuka se levantó como si tuviera un resorte en el trasero y no pude evitar mirarla con algo de desprecio - Me llamo…

\- Ven, necesito hablar contigo - continuó, como si estuvieramos solos.

Me quedé inmóvil por unos intantes y no supe qué hacer, no podía simplemente irme con él después de haberme dejado sola cuando estábamos saliendo juntos.

\- No.

Me sorprendí a mi misma al pronunciar esas palabras, comencé a sentir nervios en todo mi cuerpo y por un momento dudé en lo que había dicho. Su rostro se endureció y me miró seriamente, pero decidí mantenerme en mi postura.

\- Si ella no quiere yo puedo…

\- No estoy hablando contigo y no me interesa - musitó molesto.

\- Oh… - Yuka levantó sus cejas e intercambió una mirada conmigo mientras se retiraba.

Sasuke-kun esperó a que se fuera y yo simplemente bebí de lo que quedaba de mi jugo, no deseaba verlo, aunque podía sentir sus penetrantes ojos sobre mí como si fuera un halcón observando a su presa.

A los pocos segundos tomó la silla frente a mí y se sentó con decisión, mirándome.

\- He estado buscándote - asentí sin importancia a lo que me dijo, aunque mi corazón se ablandó ante sus palabras, su voz ahora sonaba más suave, pero de alguna manera continuaba molesto - No quise irme de esa forma - volví asentir y lo miré, sus ojos ahora parecian cálidos y no pude evitar estremecerme al verlo asumir su culpa.

\- Ya no quiero explicaciones, Sasuke-kun, lo que haya sido... ya no importa - suspiré - Sin embargo, si quieres enmendar lo que hiciste hay algo que quiero que hagas por mi.

\- Tch… - vi que levantó una de sus cejas, pero continuaba observándome, expectante.

\- Quiero que me acompañes a la feria - noté que de inmediato hizo una mueca de molestia y luego asintió poco conforme - No quiero volver a separarme de ti, he tratado de darte tu espacio, pero… no creo poder hacerlo más - sonreí para que así notara mis intenciones con él aunque de igual manera quise mantenerme firme, pero tampoco era una tonta al no saber lo mucho que él estaba cambiando por mi, por lo que tampoco podía ser tan hostíl.

Al cabo de unos segundos cerró sus ojos, suspiró hondo y vi que una pequeña sonrisa se formó en la comisura de sus labios para luego volver a mirarme.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer primero?

No pude evitar sonreír y lo tomé de la mano para ir a cada puesto de la feria, en tan solo unas horas llegaría la noche y deseaba pasar el resto de ella a su lado.

 **...**

* * *

La noche había comenzado muy bien, demasiado bien. Ambos recorrieron la feria de un lado a otro mientras Sakura lo animaba a participar en algo, en lo que sea, pero él siempre se rehusaba a hacerlo, decía que eran juegos sin sentido y una pérdida de tiempo, pero todo eso lo hicieron cambiar cuando Ishiro apareció en el camino.

\- ¡Sakura-chan! - le sonrió.

\- Ishiro-kun - pronunció sorprendida, notó que él iba a besarla en la mejilla, pero de inmediato dio un paso atrás y se puso al lado de Sasuke, tomando de su brazo - Te presento a Sasuke-kun, él viene conmigo.

\- Oh… un gusto - dijo algo abatido y le ofreció su mano en son de saludo, pero Sasuke solo lo miró seriamente - Bien… - dijo incómodo ante el rechazo - ¿Es tu novio?

La pregunta quedó sin respuesta por varios segundos y Sakura solo se largó a reír sin saber qué decir, Sasuke por otro lado sintió que sus mejillas le ardian y su corazón latió con fuerza de tan solo escuchar esa palabra. Sakura sintió lo mismo, pero al no estar segura de lo que eran prefirió evadir la pregunta.

\- Bueno, nosotros vamos a ir hacia otro lugar, asi que…

\- Oye, no creas que he olvidado lo de ayer, al menos cumplamos esa apuesta antes de que te vayas.

\- Mmh… - Sakura no supo qué decir y simplemente asintió con inseguridad, de todos modos sería un juego y nada más.

\- Vamos, es por aquí, te va a encantar.

\- Hmp - refutó Sasuke al escucharlo tan seguro.

\- Lo siento, me había olvidado de esto, Ishiro-kun fue muy amable conmigo ayer en la noche, al menos le debo esto.

\- ¿Debes? - pronunció con seriedad.

A los pocos minutos ambos estaban posicionados para jugar al arco y flecha, Sasuke tenía la mirada seria y su ceño estaba tan junto que a veces parecía que tenía solo una ceja. Ishiro, por otro lado, lucía bastante feliz y entuciasmado por lo que pagó el juego y se acercó a ellos.

\- Sakura-chan, veo que no traes el collar que te di, ¿no te gustó?

\- Lo olvidé - pronunció algo nerviosa.

\- Oh... - suspiró - Mira, el juego es simple, debes tomar el arma, apuntar y darle a la mayor cantidad de blancos que puedas. Te vi hacer esto con los dardos, no creo que sea problema con el arco y flecha.

Sakura asintió, de cierta forma le entusiasmaba hacer algo nuevo.

\- Bien, y esto… ¿cómo se toma? - preguntó insegura. Ishiro se posicionó detrás de ella y con una mano afirmó la suya, indicándole donde poner sus manos. Sasuke, quien estaba a un metro de ellos, miraba la escena como un lobo furioso - Oh, ya veo - sonrió.

\- Cuidado con tus dedos. Toma el arco de esta manera en que te sientas cómoda y firme, luego posicionas la flecha de este modo tratando de que ésta quede recta.

\- ¿Así? - preguntó ella mirando su objetivo mientras Ishiro la guiaba desde atrás.

\- Debes mantenerla cerca de tu mentón al momento de apuntar, eso fascilita un poco la puntería, ese es el secreto - musitó él sonriendo, muy cerca de ella. Su mano izquierda fue directo a su cadera y le fue diciendo en su oído cómo debía moverse mientras él la seguía - Luego apuntas y sueltas.

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula y la bestia interna, que tanto le había costado encerrar, comenzaba a gritar, pidiendo salir de una vez y quitarle al tipo de encima para luego hacerlo desaparecer. Su respiración comenzaba a ser más sonora y su pie derecho no paraba de moverse de arriba hacia abajo.

\- ¡Lo hice! - chilló Sakura al botar la mayoría de los palos.

\- Nada mal para tu primera vez - le dijo Ishiro.

\- ¿Sasuke-kun, quieres intentar?

\- No juego tonterías - masculló irritado.

Sakura suspiró algo tensa y se puso a su lado sin decir palabra, mirando como jugaba Ishiro. Ambos estuvieron participando un poco más sin prestarle mucha antención a los gestos del Uchiha. Pero la irritación de Sasuke alcanzaba nuevos niveles de furia al ver cómo Sakura elogiaba las técnicas de Ishiro.

\- Oh, estuviste muy cerca - lamentó Sakura.

\- Descuida, saldrá está vez. Pon atención - sonrió.

Pero no tuvo la oportunidad de hacer un tiro más debido a que Sasuke se posicionó detrás de ellos y un fulgor cárdeno comenzó rapidamente a emanar de él invocando al Susanoo con su arco y flecha. La gente a los alrededores exclamó de miedo al ver tal espectrante figura. Y a pesar de que los gritos de la multitud alertaron a Sakura, esta no tuvo tiempo de reprimirlo debido a que la flecha ya había sido lanzada hasta llegar al blanco sin el mayor esfuerzo.

Tanto Ishiro como el dueño del local quedaron congelados y miraron al culpable de tal hazaña, encontraándose con la fiera mirada de Sasuke quien observaba a Sakura con algo de frialdad y malicia.

\- Este juego es aburrido, ¿podemos irnos ya? - soltó Sasuke con voz cansada y adversa. Sin esperar respuesta de ella él ya había comenzado a caminar.

Aunque haya sido una pregunta sonó más como una demanda, por lo que ella, a pesar de estar enfadada con su actitud no quiso discutir frente a su nuevo amigo, por lo que se disculpó por lo sucedido y se retiró.

Él no había pronunciado palabra desde que dejaron el juego y Sakura tampoco había dicho nada, pero como ya no estaban cerca de la multitud y quedaban a unos pocos kilómetros de llegar al hotel, decidió soltar todo lo que se estaba guardando, y como el camino estaba despejado y un poco más oscuro podían hablar sin problemas.

\- No sé qué fue lo que hice para que actúes de esa forma tan infantíl, Sasuke - dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Te portaste como un idiota con Ishiro cuando él solo trataba de ser amable, no tenías que haberle presumido tu poder, lo cual fue bastante innecesario, mucho menos ignorarlo si te hablaba…

\- El tipo era un idiota, además qué diablos fue eso de ayudarte, ni si quiera la necesitabas - su voz sonaba aspera y ronca.

\- Jamás había jugado algo así, no veía lo malo.

\- Si necesitas ayuda para algo tan simple no deberías haberlo hecho - masculló con cierto tono de molestia - Eso solo quiere decir que eres débil.

\- ¿¡Qué!?... - Sakura detuvo su paso de golpe y Sasuke también, mirándola fijamente. Los ojos verde esmeralda tenían un leve color rojizo y sin dudarlo se acercó a él para pegarle justo en la mejilla, pero Sasuke fue más rápido y la tomó de la muñeca - ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso? - masculló dolida.

\- Deberías ocupar más fuerza y ser más rápida si deseas lastimarme.

\- ¡Argh! - Sakura levantó una de sus piernas para pegarle en un costado, pero Sasuke pudo moverse con rapides para esquivarlo - ¡Eres un idiota! ¿Qué diablos te sucede? - chilló molesta ante sus palabras y actitud.

Sus ojos comenzaron a arderle al no entender qué le pasaba, todo había estado bien cuando de pronto él había cambiado de inmediato sin saber el por qué.

Una lágrima desendió por su mejilla y le dio la espalda para que este no la viera llorar, pero lo notó y en ese instante Sasuke se sintió como un verdadero estúpido sin corazón, los celos le impedian actuar con la razón y sin querer la estaba lastimando a ella una vez más.

\- Deberías llorar por cosas más importantes - susurró, acercándose a ella mientras se revolvía el cabello frustrado, no encontraba las palabras correctas para explicar su mal actuar.

\- ¿Qué sabes de sentimientos…? - susurró con un hilo de voz, conteniendo sus lágrimas - No me has vuelto a besar desde entonces, prácticamente es como si esto fuera un juego… es como si esto no te importara… - Sakura miró al cielo y luego lo enfrentó con la mirada, respirando suavemente para calmarse - ¿Alguna vez has sentido tanta rabia o impotencia y no has podido hacer nada?

\- Tú sabes que sí, no es necesario entrar en detalles - masculló, mirándola atentamente al ver que ahora se daba vuelta para mirarlo.

\- Lo siento… - dijo apenada y se llevó una mano a su frente al recordar lo que él le había dicho dos noches antes - No quise decirlo de esa manera, Sasuke-kun, no fue mi intención… - suspiró frustrada. El enojo no pudo controlarlo esta vez, se sentía tan confundida.

\- Veo que los sentimientos te dominan, deberías dejar de ser impulsiva - al decir esto ella nuevamente le dio la espalda.

\- … ¿Tú que sabes de eso si siempre te mantienes tan…?

Sasuke enarcó una ceja, si no podía expresarse con las palabras adecuadas se lo haría saber del único modo con el cual sí podía transmitir sus sentimientos.

\- Sé perfectamente lo que es ser impulsivo - la interrumpió, sus labios formaron una semi sonrisa al sentir la adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo de tan solo pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer - Esto es ser impulsivo - Sasuke la tomó de la muñeca para que ella quedara frente a él y la besó apasionadamente caminando junto a ella hasta que su cuerpo tocó el muro.

Sus labios se movían rápidamente con urgencia mientras Sasuke la tomaba de la mejilla para acariciarla. Sakura había esperado tantas horas para sentir nuevamente sus labios que no puso resistencia y lo atrajo más hacia ella, rodeándolo del cuello con firmesa mientras su cuerpo estaba aprisionado entre él y el concreto.

Sasuke sintió que se había desahogado por completo al volver a sentirla cerca de él, ella nuevamente era suya y todo su ser volvía a pertenecerle, la había reclamado una vez más y la bestia en su interior nuevamente volvió a donde pertenecía, en una jaula encerrada muy dentro de su ser. Sus besos lo habían domado y saciado, pero aun así necesitaba explicarle lo que pasaba por su mente, de lo contrario estas emociones tan fuertes volverían a atacarlo mientras menos se lo esperara.

Ya tuvo suficiente al tener a dos hombres detrás de ella, había pasado la prueba de que sus celos no llegaran a mayores, pero todo lo que ella comenzaba a significar para él y en su vida se volvía más importante. Tanto así que sentía que si volvía a pasar por ese miedo de que alguien quisiese apartarla de su lado esta vez no podría detenerse. Comenzaba a amarla a niveles que ya no podía hacer uso de razón.

Sasuke se había convencido de que la soledad sería quien lo acompañaría el resto de su vida, pero al estar con Sakura y esa calidez y conforte que ella emanaba lo hacían sentirse tan en calma que necesitaba más de ella, necesitaba esa paz que tanto deseaba alcanzar, aquella luz que lo sacaba de su oscuridad y de su cruel pasado.

Sus besos poco a poco comenzaron a ser más lentos hasta terminar en un suave beso casto, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas y Sasuke decendió su mano hasta llegar a su cintura, apretándola levemente mientras comenzaba a hablar con sus ojos cerrados para concentrarse.

\- Sakura… - su respiración era irregular y él apoyó por un momento su frente en la de ella, susurrando cada frase.

\- Dime, Sasuke-kun - lo miró extasiada, esperando.

\- No… No sopor… - suspiró, mirándola a los ojos y luego hacia el suelo - No soporto… verte con él… ni con ningún otro… - sus ojos la miraron directamente a los suyos. Sasuke volvió a acariciar su mejilla y su mirada se suavizó al pronunciar cada palabra, susurrándole para que solo ella escuchara - …solo conmigo.

\- Sa-su-ke... -kun - musitó sorprendida, sus manos fueron directo a su rostro y lo acercó a ella para besarlo una vez más, un beso suave y confortante.

\- No soportaba la idea… de que él… - Sasuke se mordió el labio, aquello era fácil de pensar, pero difícil de decir. Suspiró un poco más y continuó - De que te mirara de la misma forma que lo hago yo - la mano de Sasuke acarició su mejilla y con su pulgar rozó su labio inferior mientras ella lo miraba atónita y a la vez embelesada.

\- Nadie. Nadie será capaz de cambiar lo que siento por ti, Sasuke-kun - sonrió ella, mientras una lágrima de felicidad caía de sus ojos - Debiste haberme dicho que te molestaba verme con otros - sonrió levemente.

\- Tch… - Sasuke enarcó una ceja, la cual estaba poseída por un leve tic a causa de la vergüenza que comenzaba a sentir. Al ver eso ella acarició su mejilla.

\- Ven, vamos al hotel. Quiero pasar el resto de la noche junto a ti, a solas… - sonrió con timides, mientras Sasuke sintió sus mejillas arder por breves segundos.

El Uchiha asintió y se separó de ella para volver a caminar, solo que esta vez Sakura se sintió más segura y tomó con fuerza su mano, entrelazándola. Sasuke la miró sorprendido y sintió que su pecho experimentó un cálido ardor que lo hicieron sentirse muy bien, todo lo que ella le provocaba era nuevo y diferente.

 ** _[Sasuke]_**

Entramos a la habitación sin decirnos ninguna palabra, ella miró el lugar, como esperando algo que no sabía. Yo cerré la puerta con mi pie y di un paso adelante observándola mientras ella bebía un vaso de agua.

Jamás había visto a alguien más hermosa, Sakura me parecía la mujer más fascinante que haya conocido. Al estar ahí de pie sin hacer nada más que verla me sentí como un tonto, por lo que respiré hondo y me acerqué a ella.

Mis pasos eran inseguros y mis extremidades temblaban a medida que me iba acercando. Me puse detrás de ella y acaricié su cabello, oliéndolo entre mis dedos. La escuché suspirar y se dio vuelta a mirarme con una tímida sonrisa.

\- ¿Esto de verdad está pasando?

Su voz sonó como un murmullo. Yo tragué saliva al sentirme nervioso al tenerla tan cerca de mi, por fin comenzaba a soltarme y aun así me sentía torpe con cada cosa que hacía. Le asentí ante su interrogante y vi que soltó un largo suspiro, como si estuviera aliviada. Nuevamente me sonrió y posó sus manos en mi pecho, observándolo.

Miré sus manos, luego su cuello que al fin estaba sin esa fastidiosa cadena, vi sus hermosos ojos verdes que brillaban al mirarme y su suave boca que me sonreía tímidamente.

Con mi única extremidad superior la abracé para sentirla contra mi cuerpo, ella vino al instante y me abrazó sin miedo, apretándome suavemente.

Se me escapó un suspiro al sentir que por fin ella era mía y solo mía. Acaricié su espalda lentamente, me sentía inexperto en todo lo que comenzábamos a hacer juntos, pero lo único que deseaba era tocarla y sentirla cerca de mi cuerpo hasta saciarme con su esencia. Mientras la acariciaba noté que se retorció lentamente mientras pasaba mi mano en su espalda baja y rió.

\- Vamos a dormir - le susurré en su oído.

Dejé que se fuera de mi lado y apagué las luces mientras que del balcón se veían los ases de luz de los fuegos artificiales. Nos acomodamos para verlos, y me acosté detrás de ella mientras la abrazaba sin temor. Sentí que su cuerpo inhaló y exhaló cuando puse mi rostro en su cuello, deseando sumergirme en su aroma.

Nos quedamos ahí observando la pirotecnia y ella posó su mano sobre la mía, acariciándola. Todo se sentía tan bien que no deseaba que la noche terminara, pero sus caricias comenzaron a darme sueño y lentamente comencé a quedarme dormido junto a ella.

Ya nada importaba, mi orgullo podía quebrarse ante ella y ni si quiera me importaría, decidí arriesgarme a pesar de no merecerla y ella me había aceptado con su mas puro amor e inocencia al entregarse por completa a mí y yo a ella.

 **...**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.::::.**

 _ **...Continuará...**_

* * *

Hola de nuevo, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? :D Espero sus comentarios.

Sé que este era el capítulo esperado por muchas y espero no haberlas decepcionado. Quise que Sasuke sintiera esto porque de cierta manera no creo que ambos hayan avanzado tan rápido, debieron haber esta clase de momentos donde él tuviera que cuestionarse y de cierta manera luchar un poco por Sakura, ya que creo y sé que nuestra Sakura maduró mucho y ya no era la niña que él conoció antes, por lo que esto era necesario en la historia debido a que ella debió haberle dado más espacio, de cierta forma quería hacerlo despertar y que viera a la mujer que tenía frente a él.

El siguiente capítulo siento que les encantará aún más debido al título que tendrá ;) no quiero darles spoilers pero se tratará sobre Uchiha Sakura, ups, se los dije, ajajajajjaa. La verdad no puedo esperar a que lean ese capítulo porque ha sido uno de los cuales he puesto mucha imaginación y traté de ser fiel a la personalidad de los personajes, ya que siento que ellos debieron haber tenido algún tipo de "ceremonia" al estilo Uchiha al momento de decir el sí. De verdad espero que les guste lo que se viene.

Por ahora esperaré sus reacciones :O

¡Nos leemos pronto, chicas. Un abrazo apretado y que tengan todos un bello inicio de año!

:D

* * *

 _ **_Kelly Anne Rose_**_


	16. Chapter 16

Hoooooolaaaa, lamento la demora, chicas, pero llegó, recién salido de horno, un nuevo capítulo.

Como siempre agradezco la paciencia y lo fieles que han sido muchas de ustedes en seguir mi historia y dejarme sus lindos y maravillosos reviews, follows y favoritos :D

Este capítulo lo dividí en dos partes debido a lo extenso que era, pero que no cunda el pánico porque prometo no demorarme en subir la continuación ;) Lo más probable es que lo haga este fin de semana debido a que necesito releerlo una vez más y editarlo.

Para ser sinceras este capítulo fue difícil u.u ojalá les guste porque dediqué mucho tiempo en mejorarlo y editarlo como mil veces hasta que me convenciera. Por esa razón agradezco el apoyo de mi amiga Ivonne por sus consejos y paciencia.

Sin más que decir las dejo con la lectura ;)

 _ *** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ya que son propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto, sin embargo la historia sí es mía.**_

¡A leer!

* * *

 _ **.::::.**_

* * *

 _ **Uchiha Sakura**_

 _Parte I_

.

.

 _ **[Sasuke]**_

Me desperté sin apuros y respiré el delicioso aroma de Sakura cerca de mi, involuntariamente se me escapó una sonrisa, habíamos dormido juntos de una manera tan íntima que me sentía el hombre más afortunado de tenerla.

Abrí los ojos y se me escapó un bostezo, miré al frente para encontrarme con ella, pero para mi sorpresa ella no estaba, solo había dejado la manta con la que nos habíamos acurrucado y su fragancia yacía impregnada en mi ropa.

Me senté en la cama algo extrañado y me levanté para buscarla, pero al ver la ventana del balcón abierta quise cerrarla antes de salir de la habitación.

\- ¡Sakura-chan! Hola.

De inmediato miré hacia abajo y la vi a ella y a este sujeto a no más de unos metros de distancia del hotel. Fruncí el ceño sin poder evitarlo al verlo juntos, pero al menos no había contacto físico y menos una sonrisa en los labios de aquel sujeto, por lo que me sentí intrigado y utilicé mi sharingan para leer sus labios.

 _\- Quise entregarte esto, no lo merezco y creo que sería mejor si se lo dieras a otra persona._

 _\- Ya veo… ¿Con que él y tú…?_

 _\- Sí. Ishiro-kun, gracias por todo y espero que seas feliz._

 _\- Gracias, Sakura-chan,… espero que ese hombre sepa apreciarte, es un tipo con suerte._

Desactivé mis ojos y me sentí un poco aliviado al presenciar eso, por lo que volví a la cama y la esperé ansioso, me gustaría que ambos partieramos nuevamente nuestro viaje, aún faltaban cosas por ver y experimentar. Todo esto era nuevo, los nervios que sentía cuando la veía, el calor en mi pecho que sentía cada vez que estaba cerca de mi y la dicha que yacía en mi corazón al ver que ella ahora estaba acompañándome; cada momento con ella era diferente por lo que estaba ansioso por vivir nuevamente.

.

.

Habíamos recorrido bastante, desde hace horas para ser exacto y desde el momento en que desperté me sentí enfermo, aunque aún no sabía bien de qué, solo me sentía sin ánimos y mi cuerpo dolía, lo más probable era por la ardua caminata.

Traté de hacerme el fuerte sin decirle a Sakura lo que me pasaba y a causa de eso me había enfermado más. Ahora sentía mi cuerpo arder por todas partes, especialmente en el rostro, era como si estuviera en un horno que me seguía a todos lados.

El día afortunadamente estaba nublado y a pesar de que la brisa me ayudaba en algo para aliviar mi temperatura, no era suficiente.

\- ¿Sasuke-kun? - la miré de reojo, estaba preocupada - Ven, déjame verte, no estás bien.

\- No, se nos hará tarde - no deseaba preocuparla, mucho menos convertirme en una molestia y en una carga para ella.

Seguí caminando y de repente sentí que agarró de mi poncho, sacándome de mi equilibrio con facilidad con su monstruosa fuerza.

\- Nos detendremos aquí y esperaremos a que mejores - sus ojos me miraron con decisión y algo en mi interior se estremeció, su mirada me dio algo de miedo, pero no deseaba mostrárselo, por lo que hice una mueca de disgusto - No me mires así, tú mismo te lo buscaste al no querer abrigarte cuando te lo advertí.

\- Hmp.

\- Ven, mientras más pronto mejores más rápido nos iremos.

Suspiré resignado y la seguí a regañadientes. Ella me dijo que me sentara bajo un árbol y la esperara sin moverme mientras iba en busca de hierbas medicinales que habían alrededor.

Para mi sorpresa le tomó poco tiempo encontrarlas y sin un minuto que perder comenzó con la preparación. Rápidamente comenzó a hacer una fogata y en una olla calentó agua para luego colocar las hierbas por trozos, revolviéndolas con una cuchara de madera.

Mi cuerpo ahora se sentía hirviendo y sin darme cuenta comencé a sentir calosfríos. Sakura se acercaba a mi de vez en cuando y de su bolso sacó dos mantas para abrigarme, pensé que no las necesitaba debido al calor que sentía en mi cuerpo, pero por dentro supe que yo no tenía idea de lo que me pasaba, por lo que no dije nada y confié plenamente en ella.

Al poco tiempo me dio una taza con la medicina la cual miré con escepticismo, algo de agua con sabor a hojas no me haría nada, pero su mirada insistente me impulsó a que bebiera del tazón. El sabor fue horrible y de inmediato quise escupirlo, pero algo me decía a gritos que eso sería un grave error si lo hacia, por lo que a pesar del sabor amargo tragué el agua sin detenerme a saborearlo.

\- ¿Qué más sientes? - me preguntó con voz dulce al ver que me tomaba el agua de hierbas sin problemas a medida que ella me ofrecía más.

\- Dolor muscular, fiebre… frío.

\- Pondré algo de chakra ahora, la medicina ayudará a bajar la fiebre, pero lo demás me ocuparé yo.

Sus manos apenas tocaban mi pecho y su energía se sentía muy reconfortante, de hecho hasta me relajaba el hecho de sentir su chakra en mi interior; a medida que ella iba avanzando con su fulgor el dolor comenzó a irse y poco a poco lograba sentirme mejor.

Aquel sentimiento de alivio fue tal que se me cerraron los ojos y sin darme cuenta un nuevo recuerdo me invadió. Uno donde yo era apenas un niño y mi madre se desvelaba por cuidarme.

 _\- ¿Hijo, te encuentras mejor?_

 _\- Sí. Gracias, mamá - sentí sus manos tibias tocando mi cara y vi su rostro sonreír de aquella forma tan pura y sincera que del solo hecho de verla, reconfortaba._

Lentamente abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fue a Sakura sonreír.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Mejor… - aunque también me sentía abrumado, Sakura me hacía sentir en casa… y me recordaba, de cierta forma, a mi madre cuando me cuidaba en momentos así - Gracias, Sakura.

\- Cuando recuperes fuerzas partiremos, mientras tanto termina de beber el agua para que la fiebre descienda - volvió a sonreirme y aunque suene extraño también quise sonreír.

 **...**

* * *

.

.

Ambos emprendieron su viaje para partir en barco a Kirigakure por lo que caminaron por los amplios valles del lugar antes de pasar tres días por mar.

\- Ya no tienes ese collar - pronunció Sasuke con voz profunda.

\- Sí… no era para mí - sorió ella al recordar que sus celos se avivaron con algo tan inocente.

\- Que bueno que te hayas dado cuenta, era horrible - dijo con tono arrogante.

\- ¿Qué? - lo miró sorprendida y él solo la observó de reojo - Era lindo.

\- Hmp, no para los que tienen buen gusto - musitó presumido.

\- Siempre eres tan engreído, Sasuke-kun - dijo ella soltando una pequeña risa.

El Uchiha enarcó una ceja y se acercó más a ella, dándole un suave golpe en su frente al escucharla decir eso.

\- Eres tan molesta - suspiró, mientras que Sakura lo miró con sorpresa.

\- Oye, dolió un poco - se quejó, y al verlo notó su sonrisa ladina.

\- Te lo mereces por decirme engreído - él continuó su camino, pero Sakura se lo impidió, colgándose detrás de él para tumbarlo al suelo.

\- Ya verás - comenzó ella tratando de derribarlo. Sasuke se movía de un lado a otro para sacársela de encima, pero tropezó con una piedra y ambos cayeron al pasto mientras sonreían - ¡Te tengo! - Sakura quiso hacerle lo mismo, pero Sasuke se lo impidió y tomó su muñeca mientras trataba de evitar su otra mano al moverse de un lado a otro.

La peli rosa yacía concentrada en sus movimientos al comenzar a luchar con él llegando al punto de ponerse a horcajadas para inmovilizarlo sin siquiera meditar aquella posición. Sasuke solo disfrutaba, estaba tan concentrado en el juego que ni si quiera notó la sugerente pose en la que ambos yacían en esos momentos hasta que él puso su cuerpo sobre ella para quitársela de encima y él tener el control, quedando cara a cara.

\- Es imposible que me ganes - susurró con voz aspera y profunda a la vez que la observaba fijamente a los ojos mientras la inmovilizaba con su cuerpo. Pero al ver que ella continuaba moviéndose él puso su frente suavemente con la suya mientras que con su brazo la tomó ambas muñecas, pegándoselas al pasto, quedándo así inmóvil.

Sakura quedó sorprendida ante su maniobra y se sintió aprisionada, dándose cuenta en ese instante lo que ambos estaban haciendo, y rápidamente su cuerpo comenzó a arder; estaban tan cerca que su corazón latió a mil por hora, sus respiraciones chocaban y el cabello de Sasuke caía sobre sus mejillas. Sakura miró sus labios, los cuales estaban levemente abiertos y el deseo de besarlo nuevamente fue tan fuerte ésta vez que no pudo resistirse a hacerlo.

Fue un beso corto y suave que lo dejó sorprendido y a la vez un poco sonrojado, no se esperaba algo así, pero le dio gusto que lo haya hecho. Al sentir que ella comenzaba a dejar sus labios éste se aproximó más a ella besándola lentamente y con pasión mientras la incitaba a abrir un poco más su boca para profundizar aquel repentino beso.

Sus mejillas se volvieron rosáceas y como si no les importara nada más continuaron besándose hasta que Sasuke experimentó aquel deseo y fuego recorriendo todo su cuerpo, sintiendo presión en su entrepierna al sentir los firmes pechos de Sakura contra su torso mientras su pelvis yacía pegada a la de ella. Su erección comenzaba a levantarse peligrosamente, por lo que tuvo que detenerse a regañadientes si no deseaba ser descubierto, al separarse unos centímetros ambos se miraron y él sonrió casi de forma triunfal. Increíblemente había logrado detenerse.

\- Acabas de besar a un engreído - musitó divertido, mirándola a los ojos, contemplando su belleza mientras ella lo observaba.

\- No puedo evitarlo… - ella hizo una pausa y lo miró directo a los ojos a pesar de sentir sus mejillas ardiendo - Lo amo demasiado… - susurró para luego besarlo. Pero Sasuke tomó su mejilla con suavidad y se separó de ella lentamente, dándole un casto beso en los labios antes de separarse.

\- Ven, debemos continuar antes que llegue la tormenta - Sasuke tomó de su mano para levantarla y ella sonrió, apegándose a él mientras continuaban caminando.

Faltaban solo unos metros para llegar al puerto cuando las gotas comenzaron a caer rápidamente, haciéndolos apurar el paso.

\- Bienvenidos - les dijo el capitán al momento de recibir sus boletos - Se les avisará cuando hayan llegado a destino.

\- Gracias - sonrió Sakura mientras se tapaba con su capucha para protegerse de la lluvia.

Ambos entraron a los respectivos dormitorios de la planta baja recorriendo los pasillos hasta hallar su habitación.

\- Aquí es - dijo él, esperó a que Sakura entrara y luego cerró la puerta tras de él.

La habitación era algo pequeña, pero acogedora, aunque algo fría, por lo que debieron colocar unas mantas extras sobre la cama, pero a pesar de eso el ambiente continuaba siendo gélido, sin hablar de los constantes movimientos que hacía el barco mientras pasaba por cada ola.

Como solo contaban con una cama, ambos debieron compartir nuevamente, lo cual no era problema, pero algo había cambiado. Sasuke sabía que sus instintos le fallarían en cualquier momento cada vez que la besaba con tal intensidad, ahora comenzaba a desearla. Sus fantasías con ella comenzaron a ser más frecuentes desde aquel primer beso y siempre que se besaban no podía quitarse de la cabeza el cómo sería tenerla por completa ante él, tocar más allá de su cintura o sentir su piel suave y tibia bajo de su cuerpo.

Todas aquellas imágenes comenzaban a carcomerlo vivo cada vez que debían dormir juntos, pero sabía que aún no era el momento, no hasta que ella le diera algún indicio. Al tener tantas imágenes mentales de Sakura semi o completamente desnuda él se levantó de la cama y fue al baño para darse una ducha fría, eso siempre resultaba.

Sakura por otro lado miraba hacia uno de los pequeños cuadros que colgaban del muro mientras se acomodaba para irse a dormir, las sábanas eran algo duras y a pesar de tener dos frazadas el frío se mantenía constante.

Apagó la luz y se dio vuelta para dormir, pero el frío era demasiado que no conseguía dormirse.

En ese momento Sasuke salió del baño y vio que ella estaba acostada y probablemente durmiendo, por lo que se sintió algo aliviado, ya que de esa manera no combatiría sus urgencias.

Se metió a la cama sin hacer mucho ruido y abrió las sábanas para meterse, le dio la espalda a la chica y lentamente cerró sus ojos, tratando de no pensar en nada, pero un movimiento constante perturbó su calma.

 _ **[Sakura]**_

\- Estás temblando - lo escuché decir a mi lado, no sabía qué responderle, pero mi cuerpo no dejaba de tener calosfríos - Ven - sentí que la cama comenzaba a moverse y de pronto sentí su respiración a solo centímetros de mi rostro.

Quedé inmóvil nuevamente, traté de verlo en la oscuridad, pero nada; solo sentía su cálida respiración junto a mi rostro mientras que a la vez también escuchaba su corazón o quizás era el mío. Traté de alejarme para darle algo de espacio, pero sus pies se acercaron a los míos, su temperatura corporal era increíble, mis pies casi congelados lograron entibiarse en tan solo segundos al igual que mis piernas gracias al calor que él me entregaba con su temperatura, que incluso logró templar las sábanas.

\- Gracias… - susurré.

\- Tus manos… - sentí que su brazo comenzaba a acercarse y estiré mis manos a la altura de mi pecho. Él las tocó con la suya, entregándome su calor mientras que con su boca soltaba su aliento sobre ellas para así entibiar mis dedos.

Suspiré nuevamente al sentir que el calor volvía lentamente a mi cuerpo, luego sentí que él hizo un chasquido y también suspiró. Pensé que todo esto lo estaba incomodando y lo hacía por obligación, por lo que lentamente comencé a separarme, pero ante el más mínimo movimiento que hice me lo impidió.

Dejé de moverme y me acomodé, imaginando su rostro frente a mí, el lugar estaba tan oscuro que ni si quiera podía ver su silueta. Cerré los ojos complacida ante el calor, se sentía bien. Cuando me estaba relajando me estremecí al notar que la mano de Sasuke comenzó a acariciar mis manos, subiendo suavemente hasta mi antebrazo; como no dije nada él continuó subiendo hasta que tocó mis mejillas y su pulgar acariciaba mi piel con suavidad como si tuviera miedo de hacerme daño.

Su dedo se acercó a mis labios, contorneándolos, al hacerlo mi vientre comenzó a cosquillear al sentir su tacto. Por acto reflejo mis manos tocaron parte de su pecho, el cual estaba con la misma temperatura agradable, no comprendía qué estaba pasando en ese momento, solo sabía que me estaba dejando llevar por algo que comenzaba a experimentar en mi bajo vientre y por todo mi cuerpo que me gritaba que lo necesitaba, como si me pidiera algo más que solo él podría darme.

Sasuke-kun descendió por mi cuello y acarició mis hombros, lo cual me provocó un repentino estremecimiento. Escuché que tragó saliva y lo último que sentí fueron sus labios sobre los míos. Me quedé inmóvil por unos instantes y lentamente abrí más mi boca, a pesar de sentirme insegura y vulnerable me gustaba experimentar su lado apasionado.

Mi lengua hizo contacto con la suya y un calor indescriptible se apoderó de mi por completo.

Lo sentí moverse más hacia mí y esta vez rodeó su mano sobre mi cintura, la cual comenzaba a estar bajo mi pijama, mi piel se erizó al sentirlo y comencé a temblar de los nervios al percatarme de la poca ropa que estábamos usando y lentamente lo acaricié también; su piel era suave a pesar de las veces que lo vi herido. Continué ascendiendo y toqué su rostro mientras nos besábamos, bajé hasta tocar su pecho y luego su espalda para atraerlo más a mí. Mis pies se entrelazaron con los suyos y poco a poco comenzábamos a acomodarnos aún más mientras nuestros labios continuaban conectados.

Mi entrepierna se sentía más y más húmeda a medida que él me besaba con más intensidad, su lengua provocaba reacciones que jamás logré sentir, era desgarrador la manera en como me acariciaba y a la vez se coordinaba al besarme; me sentía por completo a su merced.

Traté de seguirle el paso y lo acerqué más a mi cuerpo y fue en ese momento cuando mi lado instintivo se activó, dejando todo pensamiento o acto racional fuera de esto. De inmediato lo empujé para quitarlo de encima y me puse sobre él sin dejar de besarlo. Lo escuché gruñir un poco y para mi sorpresa él apretó mi cadera, subiendo más mi camiseta para continuar acariciándome la piel.

Dejé de besarlo y atrevidamente besé su cuello, el cual desprendía un rico aroma a jabón, escuché que nuevamente gruñía y para mi sorpresa detuvo sus caricias para luego separarse de mi. Caí nuevamente sobre la cama y de pronto la luz se encendió de golpe. Mis ojos se cerraron al instante y lentamente comencé a abrirlos, su mirada chocó con la mía y él se acercó a mi.

Sus ojos desprendían un extraño brillo y su respiración era irregular, supe en ese momento que el estaba tan nervioso como yo.

\- Necesitaba verte antes de seguir con esto - me acarició el rostro y yo cerré los ojos, sus caricias eran tan suaves que me relajaban y deleitaban a la vez - ¿Sakura? - abrí mis ojos nuevamente.

Al verlo sentí que algo se apoderaba de mí y sin pensarlo más lo atraje a mi cuerpo, pero él no continuó, esta vez solo miraba con un pequeño rubor sobre sus mejillas mis pechos que se notaban sobre la tela. Miré hacia abajo y sentí que el fuego se posaba en mi rostro una vez más y de pronto me sentía vulnerable y avergonzada.

\- Ahh… Yo… - me tapé con las sábanas, aún me sentía acomplejada con mi cuerpo.

A pesar de que habían crecido más, no me sentía cómoda como para que él me viera. No sabía si él era de esos que se fijaban más en el físico, por lo que de inmediato volví a sentirme insegura. Al menos cuando la luz yacía apagada sabía que no podía ver nada, pero de esta forma él me vería por completa y eso me aterraba.

\- ¿De verdad sentirás pudor ahora? - sonrió él con descaro.

\- Es diferente - murmuré, mis mejillas aún ardían. Escuché que lanzó un suspiro y por el rabillo de mis ojos sabía que él mantenía su vista en mi.

\- Sakura - volteé a mirarlo y su mano tomó mi barbilla, levantándola un poco antes de besarla. Esta vez fue un beso diferente, más pausado y a la vez delicado - Eres perfecta tal y como eres.

Sus palabras hicieron que me diera confianza y me sentí segura. Bajé las sábanas lentamente para luego aferrarme a su cuello, el cual emanaba aquel delicioso aroma a recién bañado combinado con el poco sudor que desprendía, la fragancia exquisita me transportó a otro lugar para nuevamente comenzar en lo que habíamos quedado.

Sasuke volvió a acorralarme, guiándome lentamente hasta que mi cabeza tocó la almohada, su peso sobre mi cuerpo era lo más gratificante del mundo. Se sentía glorioso y a la vez irreal como si fuera un sueño del cual no desearía jamás despertar.

Abrí los ojos por un momento para verlo, era una necesidad extraña el querer corroborar que esto de verdad estaba pasándome; los cerré nuevamente y me dejé llevar.

La mano de Sasuke exploró mi vientre y mis caderas, el calor que nuestros cuerpos estaban experimentando era embriagador, en cualquier momento sentía que me prendería en llamas. La poca ropa se hacía innecesaria y mi urgencia de pasar al siguiente nivel me estaba matando.

Entre beso y beso, caricia y caricia, la mano de Sasuke subió hasta mis pechos, tocándolos suavemente y hasta con inseguridad. Mi cuerpo se estremeció y la piel se me erizó por completo al sentir que los acariciaba. Luego apretó un poco más fuerte y aquel chico seguro de sí mismo volvió. Lo escuché maldecir en voz baja y sin esperarlo subió mi camiseta hasta sacármela.

Mis mejillas ardieron y noté que él me observaba con total fascinación mientras bajaba lentamente para luego lamerlos. Sin poder controlarme solté un gemido al sentir su lengua hacer contacto con mi piel.

En ese momento lo escuché gruñir un poco más fuerte y se detuvo. Un largo suspiro salió de su boca y me miró extasiado, luego observó rápidamente hacia su entrepierna, la cual dudé en mirar por alguna razón debido a la dureza que logré sentir cuando él estaba sobre mi.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - él descansó sobre mi frente mientras jadeaba - ¿Sasuke-kun? - lo miré inquieta.

Él levantó la mirada, lucía algo inseguro, como si algo lo perturbara.

\- No creo poder controlarme más que esto - afirmó, jadeante.

Tragué saliva al sentirme nerviosa por sus palabras, pero estaba decidida, quería que esto pasara, algo dentro de mi ser me decía a gritos que lo necesitaba. Mi corazón latió con fuerza y lo besé castamente para alentarlo. Él me observó algo inquieto sin saber qué hacer.

\- No quiero que lo hagas - le dije suavemente.

Sus ojos se iluminaron al escuchar mis palabras y besó mis labios una vez más, tumbándome a la cama.

Lo que pasó a continuación sería la primera vez de muchas otras que sin duda seguirían, por lo que mi mente dejó de pensar y comenzó a sentir.

No recuerdo cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero me sentía ardiendo al fuego vivo mientras que por dentro me sentía húmeda y ansiosa por más.

Me besó una última vez y mis ojos bajaron para ver lo que comenzaría a sentir, al comienzo sentí miedo y luego ansiedad al percibir su masculinidad junto a mi pelvis. Comenzó a hacer presión lentamente, cerré mis ojos y pude sentir un dolor que me carcomía por dentro cuando él empujaba más y más a mi interior.

\- Prometo que la sensación de dolor se irá - susurró al notar que sentía dolor ante lo que hacíamos, y luego dio la estocada final.

Gemí con fuerza al sentirlo dentro de mí, una combinación extraña entre el dolor y la satisfacción. Esperó a que mi cuerpo se acostumbrara a él, se sentía extraño, pero increíblemente excitante, tanto así que mi cuerpo comenzó a moverse para sentirlo más, el dolor lentamente iba disminuyendo y él de inmediato comprendió mi necesidad.

Sus ojos me observaban atentamente mientras me embestía, su mano tocaba mi cadera con fuerza, como si quisiera entrar aún más en mi interior.

Mis manos fueron a su cintura y me aferré a él, su piel estaba hirviendo y podía notar la tensión de sus músculos cada vez que se movía.

Gemí nuevamente cuando su boca besó con pasión uno de mis pechos. Su mirada directa a mi rostro fue como un golpe de adrenalina, sus ojos eran penetrantes, intensos, y a la vez llenos de una pasión que me hizo estremecer; era como si con su mirada me estuviera reclamando, poseyendo; advirtíendome de que esta vez no habría retorno entre los dos; que yo era suya y de nadie más, que era parte de él y él de mi.

Había escuchado rumores en cuanto al clan Uchiha y sus emociones intensas, pero su mirada y la forma en cómo me tomó me hicieron darme cuenta que aquellos rumores no eran un mito, él me estaba amando más allá de su razón, más allá del simple contacto físico, éramos uno y para siempre.

Noté que los labios de Sasuke-kun se movieron hasta formar una sonrisa torcida que lo hacía lucir casi perverso y satisfecho con mi reacción. Cerré los ojos para dejarme llevar en el momento y sentí su mano tocándo mi cadera y luego mis muslos.

Lo vi a los ojos y noté que sus labios estaban levemente abiertos al estar agitado, luciendo más atractivo e indómito.

Ahora sus embestidas cambiaron de ritmo, lo que me producía más espasmos. Su mano ahora estaba en mi trasero mientras miraba deleitado el movimiento que hacían mis pechos debido a sus embestidas, pero no deseaba dejarlo tener el control absoluto de la situación, por lo que me moví lentamente hasta abrazarlo para luego besarlo, primero lentamente y luego con necesidad; no me importó que sintiera mis ansias, habían pasado tantos años que no había otra cosa en la cual pensara más que en él y en tenerlo por fin en mis brazos.

Lo abracé con fuerza, recorriendo su espalda desnuda con mis manos, reconociendo su piel y el aroma exótico que desprendía por cada poro. Toqué su melena y entrelacé mis dedos en un mechón de su pelo cuando sentí su lengua mezclarse con la mía una y otra vez.

Lo escuché gruñir y dejó mis labios para descender hasta mi cuello, besándolo con urgencia hasta bajar a mis pechos, sonreí al saber que lo que a mi más me acomplejaba le agradara.

Me apoyé en la cama con mis manos, deleitándome de la vista y sonreí levemente cuando lo vi encaprichado con mis senos, lamiéndolos y besándolos. Gemí más cuando sentí que succionaba la punta de uno de ellos, al parecer poco a poco él comenzaba a notar lo que me excitaba. Aprendía rápido, hasta creí por un momento que él ya tenía experiencia en esto, algo que me asustó, ya que mi mente no podría aguantar que alguien más hubiera estado con él.

Dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás, mis ojos se posaron al techo y abrí mis labios, dejando escapar suspiros.

\- Sakura… - lo escuché decir mi nombre con voz agitada - Mírame… - me habló nuevamente y obedecí.

Nos quedamos viendo por breves segundos, noté que su mirada se suavizó un poco cuando me acerqué a él para acariciarle el rostro. Y en ese momento no pude evitar que ciertas palabras se escaparan de mi boca.

\- Te amo, Sasuke-Kun - dije.

Me tiré en la cama rendida y agotada mientras él aceleró el ritmo de sus embestidas, apoyándose en mi cadera. Me estremecí cuando lo escuchaba gruñir y gemir suavemente con su voz varoníl, y cuando finalmente ambos terminamos gemí por última vez como si algo se liberara dentro de mí.

Tomé de las sábanas con ambas manos, apretándolas mientras me retorcía suavemente al sentir la extraña sensación que dejó en mi interior. Él yacía jadeante, lo vi tragar saliva y lentamente salió de mi, noté que cuando lo hizo apareció una mueca de satisfacción y se apoyó sobre mí suavemente.

No nos dijimos nada por varios segundos, solo nos quedamos ahí, observándonos y acariciándonos.

Toqué nuevamente su rostro y el cerró los ojos, como dejándose llevar debido al cansancio.

Tragué saliva al ver sus labios algo hinchados, nos habíamos besado tanto que ni si quiera medí la intensidad de mis besos. Cuando suspiré, él me acercó más a él y me besó nuevamente, fue cálido y suave. Sentí su lengua pasar por la mía lentamente y su respiración, tanto la mía como la de él, se aceleraron.

Me moví un poco y ahora ambos estábamos acostados frente a frente, aproveché de abrazarlo y sentí que su mano descendió de mi espalda hasta mi trasero, apretándolo suavemente como si la vergüenza se apoderará un poco.

\- Sasuke-Kun… - él hizo una pausa y me observó, su mano subió nuevamente y la dejó descansar en mi espalda baja. Por dentro sabía que no debía arruinar nuestro momento, pero no podía dejar de lado mi inquietud, para mí era importante saber si dentro de todos estos años separados él tuvo alguna otra relación amorosa con alguien más - ¿Tú… ? - dudé por un segundo al ver su mirada llena de intriga, pero fue suave en vez de severa y esperó con atención - ¿Tú has estado con alguien más? - vi que sus ojos se agrandaron levemente por la sorpresa de mi pregunta.

Pensé en reír y decir que todo era una broma de pésimo gusto al temer que se enojaría y dejaría mi lado, pero al verlo quieto y con sus ojos puestos en mí sin ningún atisbo de ira, esperé su respuesta.

\- No - me dijo con seguridad, sentí que su mano volvió a moverse para acariciar mi espalda - ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

\- Ehh… pues… - me ruboricé, mis mejillas ardieron ante su semblante de siempre, como si él ya hubiera recuperado sus energías y la personalidad característica de antes - Veras… yo jamás estuve con alguien… - bajé la mirada al notar que él no dejaba de observarme - …y… bueno tú… parecías tan seguro en todo mientras yo... - lo miré nuevamente y sus ojos desprendían un suave brillo de malicia.

\- A medida que te tocaba podía sentir qué era lo que te gustaba… - se aclaró la garganta y siguió - Con el tiempo sabremos conocernos mejor - sentenció.

Me sorprendí cuando lo dijo y algo en mi interior revoloteó de felicidad.

Sasuke-kun suspiró con una sonrisa curva y me besó la frente antes de apagar la luz de la habitación. Sentí que se movió para taparnos con las sábanas y me acurrucó con su cuerpo, rodeando su mano sobre mi cintura, aferrándose a mí.

\- Buenas noches, Sasuke-Kun - murmuré, tomando de su mano y cerrando los ojos.

Él no me respondió, sin embargo, apretó más mi torso como respuesta y hundió un poco más su cabeza en mi cuello.

Felicidad, eso resumía todo, me sentía plena y viva nuevamente, como reafirmando que lo único que me faltaba para sentirme completa era él.

 **...**

* * *

.

.

 _ **[Sasuke]**_

Un nuevo día comenzaba, los movimientos bruscos que hacía el barco me interumpieron mi grato y largo sueño, jamás en toda mi vida había dormido tan bien, las pesadillas se habían ido y me sentía increíblemente tranquilo.

No quise despertar aún, el suave aroma de su pelo me calmaba, además que me agradaba tenerla cerca de mi cuerpo. Suspiré su aroma para impregnarme de ella y fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que ambos estábamos desnudos. Abrí los ojos con asombro y ella estaba pegada a mi pecho mientras la abrazaba.

Habíamos tenido nuestra primera vez, tragué saliva sin poder creerlo, mis ansias de la noche anterior se avivaron cuando la sentí tan cerca de mi, ya no podía controlarme, tenerla descansando junto a mi cada noche se estaba convirtiendo en un martirio. Sus besos eran demasiado para impedirme seguir manteniéndome al margen, ella era hermosa, perfecta, y todo de ella comenzaba a embrigarme más y más que no pude contenerme un día más, para cuando me permitió tocarla para mí eso fue motivo suficiente para seguir.

La escuché quejarse levemente y la miré, quizás esté algo dolorida, lo cual sería normal pero temía haber sido muy brusco con ella, si algo le pasaba no sabría qué hacer, Sakura se estaba convirtiendo en mi todo a pasos agigantados, por lo que el miedo lentamente se apoderaba de mí, ella era mía y deseaba cuidarla sin importar qué.

Mis pensamientos se esfumaron cuando la escuché murmurar. No pude evitar sonreír un poco al verla tan hermosa, dormía tan plácidamente a mi lado que no deseaba moverme más de la cuenta para que ambos continuáramos así.

.

.

\- Sasuke-kun - me despertó, la miré algo somnoliento y noté que ella estaba vestida - Te traje algo de comer - me sonrió tímidamente.

Sin darme cuenta me había quedado dormido por completo. Por impulso me cubrí un poco con las sábanas y me senté para recibir la bandeja con el desayuno.

\- Podrías haberme despertado.

\- No quise hacerlo - estaba ruborizada y apenas me miraba - ¿Tu… dormiste bien?

\- Sí - dije, sirviéndome una taza de café - ¿Tú?

\- Mh, creo que bien - suspiró - Aún no puedo creer lo que pasó anoche.

Mi pecho sintió un vacío por dos segundos y pensé que se había arrepentido de lo que hicimos, escucharla decir algo así me heriría demasiado.

\- ¿Te arrepientes? - mi voz sonó algo ronca y severa, ella de inmediato me miró espantada y se acercó más a mi lado.

\- Por supuesto que no - su voz ahora era dulce y angelical, lo que me permitió calmarme - Solo que… parece un sueño - ahora tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, así era como deseaba verla siempre - ¿Tú te arrepientes? - sonó insegura.

La miré por breves instantes y tomé su mejilla, acariciándosela.

\- Estoy completamente seguro de lo que hice, Sakura, para mí esto no es un juego - dejé de acariciarla y volví a comer mientras ella se dejó caer suavemente a mi lado, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

\- Me siento tan feliz, Sasuke-kun - apretó un poco mi brazo.

\- Oye, ten cuidado con tu fuerza.

\- Lo siento - rió - ¿Sasuke-kun? - la miré nuevamente y sus ojos parecían más iluminados que antes - ¿Esto significa que nosotros… - tragó saliva - … somos una pareja?

\- Ahh… - suspiré, odiaba que ella necesitara corroborar con palabras todo lo que pasaba entre nosotros, bastante difícil me era expresarme, y ahora esto - Creo que debo ser más explícito para que no existan dudas - sonreí sin poder evitarlo cuando la vi completamente roja y nerviosa mientras se disculpaba por haberme hecho esa pregunta.

Sin duda nuestra relación sería bastante interesante.

 **...**

* * *

.

.

 _ **[Sakura]**_

Tan pronto nos bajamos del barco pude notar al mismo Sasuke-kun de antes, ya no estaba tan cerca de mi y solo nos dedicamos a caminar hasta perder de vista a las demás personas.

Ahora comenzabamos a entrar en un denso bosque, ya estábamos solos y la lejanía entre ambos me estaba matando, por lo que tomé su brazo hasta apoyarme en su hombro.

\- Pensé que no lo harías - sonó casi aliviado.

\- Te conozco bien para saber cuando me extrañas más - sonreí. Sabía que no le gustaba mostrar afecto cuando había gente a nuestro alrededor, algo que lo encontré bastante interesante, solo yo sabía lo que él era capaz de hacer, no necesitaba que él profesara nuestro amor a los cuatro vientos - Tengo hambre, ¿qué tal si acampamos?

\- Aún no, debemos seguir caminando.

Su semblante serio me decía que algo notaba él que yo no, por lo que decidí confiar en su presentimiento y me mantuve cerca a él mientras miraba por todos lados.

Como ya estábamos en pleno centro de Kirigakure era normal ver de vez en cuando lagunas y riachuelos, estábamos prácticamente en una isla, la cual contenía otras pequeñas a su alrededor y la brisa marina era notable en cada parte. La vegetación era bastante rica y los animales no eran del todo peligrosos.

Sasuke se adelantó unos pasos mientras yo sacaba pequeños frutos para comer durante el camino, al momento en que lo vi detenerse fui hacia él y ambos miramos abajo donde yacía una espaciosa laguna a unos metros de una rocosa caverna.

\- Hoy terminaremos aquí - lo escuché decir mientras bajaba.

Lo seguí y bajé con cuidado para no resbalar, cuando ambos llegamos a la laguna no pude evitar acercarme más para tocar el agua. Como el sol llegaba directo esta estaba ligeramente tibia, los cantos de las aves y la suave brisa le daban un toque de tranquilidad, lo que me incitaba más a querer sumergirme por unos minutos.

Miré a Sasuke-kun y estaba ordenando la caverna y haciendo algo de limpieza para pasar la noche ahí, lo observé por unos segundos y no pude evitar sonreír, todo esto aún me parecía tan irreal.

Mi corazón latió con fuerza al recordar las veces que nuestros cuerpos se unían, aún recordaba sus suspiros y la forma en que me tocaba como si fuera parte de una joya valiosa y preciada para él. Me retorcí un poco al ver tantas imágenes en mi mente y de inmediato mi cuerpo se elevó de temperatura.

\- ¿Qué haces? - me preguntó al ver que me sacaba parte de mi ropa.

\- ¿No es obvio? - lo miré con cierto brillo y le guiñé un ojo. De inmediato noté que mi gesto lo puso algo incómodo, pero aún así no apartó la mirada de mi.

Dejé caer mis calzas y le di la espalda. Miré hacia arriba y noté que el brillo del ocaso teñía el cielo con aquel particular tono anaranjado. Tomé algo de aire y sin pensarlo más me deshice de mi vestido, quedando completamente desnuda.

No quise ni pensar si él estaba mirándome, solo lo hice y me puse en la laguna, el agua me hizo responder a ella provocándome calofríos. Avancé más hasta que el agua cubrió mis pechos y miré hacia él, pero no estaba.

Lo busqué con la mirada y no había rastro de él por ningún lado, pero no le tomé mayor importancia y comencé a nadar a mis anchas.

 **...**

* * *

Sasuke sabía lo que esto significaba, Sakura nuevamente le estaba dando señales y esta vez no dejaría nada al azar.

De inmediato encontró leña y la llevó al lugar donde pasarían la noche, al llegar nuevamente al lugar miró a su derecha y la vio nadando de un lado a otro mientras sus pechos se veían a través del agua cristalina. Su entrepierna se tensó y carraspeó, por ahora debía concentrarse en hacer el fuego antes de que llegara la noche. Con su jutsu de fuego las llamas aparecieron de inmediato.

Nuevamente miró hacia ella, Sakura no tenía idea lo que su mente estaba tramando. Él se quitó su ropa y la dejó caer al suelo, una risa casi siniestra se apoderó de sus labios y caminó hacia la laguna, tratando de no hacer ruido.

El agua estaba más helada, pero no le importó, ni si quiera la fría temperatura lo detendría ahora, tenía solo un objetivo y ese era poseer nuevamente a Sakura. Mientras se acercaba él parecía como un cazador acechando a su indefensa y hermosa presa, vigilándola con la mirada mientras la veía nadar, disfrutando sin esperar lo que pronto se avecinaba.

Sasuke sonrió nuevamente y sin previo aviso la acercó a su cuerpo, tomándola desde la cintura. La escuchó chillar cuando su mano se había posado en su vientre. Sus labios de inmediato comenzaron a besar el hombro desnudo de la peli rosa y ella soltó unas leves risitas.

\- Sasuke-kun, me asustaste.

\- ¿Acaso esperabas a alguien más? - musitó con voz casi hipnótica. Sus besos iban desde su hombro hasta llegar a su nuca - Sabes que soy el único que está contigo, no deberías sorprenderte.

\- Lo sé, pero aún así… - sonrió.

Ella puso su mano sobre la de él que aún continuaba en su vientre mientras que apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho para así darle más espacio para que él continuara besándola.

\- Además… - beso - …sabías en lo que te estabas metiendo… - beso - …al hacer esto - beso.

\- ¿No? - sonrió traviesa, su cuerpo se estremeció cuando la mano de Sasuke dejo la suya, desendiendo peligrosamente hacia abajo - Sas… - gimió.

\- ¿Sí, Sa-ku-ra? - masajeó su zona íntima, sus ojos se posaron en ella para ver su reacción, le gustaba observar lo que él provocaba en ella.

Sakura continuaba gimiendo suavemente y su fuerza se debilitó al sentir espasmos por cada poro de su piel, dejándose llevar una y otra vez por las deliciosas sensaciones que él le proporcionaba.

Sasuke se aferró a su cuello besándolo fervientemente y depositando una suave mordida al sentir que ella comenzaba a tener un orgasmo tras otro. Ella estaba más y más dispuesta y de inmediato la dio vuelta para quedar frente a frente.

Ella besó los suyos con desesperación y con gran audacia colocó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura; sus manos comenzaron a abrazarlo y a jugar con los cabellos de su nuca mientras lo atraía más hacia ella.

Sus lenguas hicieron contacto y un nuevo gemido salió de su boca, provocándole un sonido gutural.

Sasuke nuevamente atacó su cuello para luego descender para atacar sus pechos, lamiéndolos lentamente como niño encaprichado.

\- Sasuke-kun… - murmuró agitada.

Ella abrió sus ojos y notó lo excitante que era verlo mientras se apoderaba de su cuerpo, la luz de la luna comenzaba a aparecer encima de ellos, siendo testigo de la maravillosa unión que pronto se acercaba.

Sus ojos fueron al agua, la cual comenzaba a tener el reflejo de la luna.

\- No aguanto más… - estaba sin aliento, sus ojos la miraron cálidamente como si le estuviera suplicando para que lo sacara de su martirio - Sakura… - gimió y ella lo besó apasionadamente, abrazándolo con fuerza mientras él ahora acariciaba sus muslos y su trasero.

\- Hazlo… - le susurró en su oído.

Sasuke introdujo su lengua en su boca, apoderándose de ella, reclamándola una vez más y con agilidad y sin poder aguantar un segundo más calculó la posición exacta para que su sexo encajara a la perfección con el suyo, introduciéndose dentro de ella, lo que le provocó un sórdido gemido de placer que hizo eco en el lugar.

La luna fue la única testigo de tal muestra de amor y pasión, del descontrol y a la vez de las incontables estocadas que hicieron agitar las aguas hasta culminar aquel fuego que ambos sintieron y experimentaron una vez más.

Sasuke era un hombre apasionado, de eso no le quedaban dudas, era un ser dominante y la vez receloso en la intimidad. Un hombre con un poder abismal y al mismo tiempo el ser más dedicado que alguien podría imaginar.

Luego de aquella muestra de amor nadaron juntos, en sus rostros permanecía una tímida sonrisa a medida que daban vueltas en el lago para después volver a encontrarse para abrazarse mutuamente. Ella lo besaba de forma sutíl y él sin dudar le correspondía cada beso, cada caricia y muestra de afecto.

Sasuke la arrulló cálidamente mientras ella sabía que las fuerzas no le daban más al sentir que el sueño comenzaba a invadirla debido a las constantes caricias.

\- No te duermas - lo escuchó decir.

\- Es imposible si me tocas de esa manera, Sasuke-kun - sonrió ella, apoyada en su hombro.

\- Vamos, tengo listo el fuego para que duermas allá.

\- ¿Yo sola? - hizo un puchero y lo vio con ojos dormilones, él sonrió levemente y acarició su mejilla.

\- Ambos - afirmó.

Los dos nadaron hasta la superficie y él sin pensarlo colocó su poncho encima de su cuerpo para que se secara.

\- Gracias - dijo algo sonrojada al verlo desnudo, era excitante la manera en que él se movía tan confiado a pesar de que no tuviera ropa.

Lo vio recoger sus cosas y comenzó a secarse, sus cabellos estaban húmedos y goteaban, dándole un toque sexy y muy erótico, más aún cuando las llamas del fuego le proporcionaban un hermoso contraste, resaltando la musculatura de su cuerpo. Definitivamente ésta sería una experiencia de la cual nunca olvidaría.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.::::.**

 ** _...Continuará..._**

* * *

Hola chicas, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo?

Creo que estas críticas o comentarios que tendré en este capítulo será muy importantes debido a lo mucho que me costó lograr hacer este capítulo D: Fue difícil debido a la personalidad de Sasuke, ya que sabemos que nuestro emo vengador no habla mucho y casi lo que dice siempre logra ser lo justo y necesario, pero al imaginármelo en el lado íntimo siento que no fue así, ya que si bien debido a todo lo que le pasó en su infancia lo hicieron endurecerse debemos recordar aquellos lapsus cuando notábamos a un Sasuke evangelisado y demostrando leves señales de compasión una vez más, por lo que eso me llevó a crearlo de esta manera más "cariñosa" y pasional con Sakura, tampoco quise hacerlo muy "romántico" debido a que tampoco me lo imagino muy meloso, ajajaja.

En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y si les encantó ustedes ya saben cómo hacérmelo saber ;)

¡Nos leeremos pronto!

* * *

 ** __Kelly Anne Rose__**


	17. Chapter 17

¡Hola a todas mis SasuSaku lovers!

Lo prometido es deuda, chicas, no pude actualizar el domingo pero más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no? La segunda parte y final de esta historia ha llega... No, es broma, aún falta mucho para el final, ajajajaja.

Como siempre me siento muy agradecida del apoyo de todas ustedes y gracias por sus reviews, follows y favoritos a mi historia, siempre me alegran el día al saber que lo que hago les gusta :D como también aprecio el tiempo que se dan aquellas en dejarme unos comentarios *v*

Bueno, en realidad no sé cómo reaccionarán ante este capítulo debido a lo que se viene en esta segunda parte, pero traté de dejar la personalidad de Sasuke lo más fielmente posible ante las siguientes escenas debido a que no deseo salir mucho de su personaje. Aunque creo fielmente que él es alguien muy diferente con Sakura a solas, no sé ustedes pero así es como me lo imagino xd, espero que les agrade y se enamoren aún más de ellos una vez que terminen de leer el capítulo.

Sin más que decir las dejo con la lectura ;)

 _ *** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ya que son propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto, sin embargo la historia sí es mía.**_

¡A leer!

* * *

 **.::::.**

* * *

 ** _Uchiha Sakura_**

 ** _Parte II_**

.

.

Era noche de luna menguante, la oscuridad durante el crepúsculo invadía cada rincón por lo que la luz de la luna era tenue y las estrellas eran las únicas que brillaban con intensidad junto a la via láctea, demostrando una vez más lo hermoso y desconocido que era el mundo.

Sasuke yacía sentado a pocos metros del fuego mientras quemaba una vara de madera por simple aburrimiento. Desde hace unos días algo lo mantenía inquieto y ese motivo era el particular símbolo de la joven Kunoichi que mostraba con orgullo en su espalda.

Su relación había avanzado bastante, no era extraño que ambos ya estuvieran más juntos que lo normal o que caminaran de la mano de vez en cuando, claro, siempre que nadie estuviera alrededor. Sasuke Uchiha aún conservaba su orgullo, pero solo una persona era capaz de manifestar a un ser totalmente opuesto. Solo ella era la única de ver aquella alma apasionada y preocupada, a un hombre romántico y amable a su manera. Solo Sakura era la mujer a la cual él le comenzaba a entregar todo de sí.

Por lo que comenzaba a debatirse por qué aún continuaba portando aquel símbolo de los Haruno cuando ya le pertenecía por completo, los demás debían saber a simple vista que Sakura no era una mujer soltera.

La bestia suspicaz nuevamente comenzaba a surgir en su interior al sentir aquel sentimiento de pertenecia una vez más.

Sasuke dejó la varilla en el fuego, mirando las llamas una vez más para luego observar a Sakura durmiendo a unos centímetros de él. La vio estremecerse y de inmediato puso su poncho sobre su esbelto y curvilineo cuerpo. Notó que el color de sus mejillas se volvieron un poco más rosáseas y suspiró satisfecho al verla nuevamente entrar en calor.

.

.

Al día siguiente ambos partieron a primera hora en busca de una posada, los días en Kirigakure eran cada vez más y más fríos, por lo que un simple refugio no bastaría. La gran Isla poseía su característica brisa húmeda cada mañana y cada noche, si continuaban acampando a la interperie podrían coger un resfriado.

Al llegar al pequeño pueblo de la Isla notaron varias cosas, dos de ellas le llamaron la atención a Sasuke, quien ya había finalizado su disputa interior, que mientras más lo pensaba más seguro se sentía de ello, además de orgulloso.

\- Busca un lugar que sea de tu agrado, nos veremos aquí mismo en una hora - le dijo Sasuke.

Sakura asintió con una sonrisa y lo vio dejar su lado mientras comenzaba a recorrer la aldea en busca de un lugar para ambos.

Sasuke notó que se alejaba y cambió de rumbo rápidamente, una tienda en especial había llamado su atención, una sastrería.

\- Bienvenido, ¿en qué lo puedo ayudar? - lo recibió un anciano de cabello cano y sonrisa alegre.

\- Me gustaría hacer un encargo y, si no es mucho pedir, lo quiero en menos de una semana - respondió con voz seria y segura, mirándo al hombre fijamente.

\- Ehh... - pensó - Verá, es casi imposible que se haga en menos de…

\- Le pagaré el doble - espetó con voz profunda y casi demandante.

El hombre se sorprendió por la cifra que ganaría y asintió satisfecho.

\- Necesitaré las medidas y diseño que…

\- Tome, procure que sea igual al original, salvo por esto - indicó Sasuke con su dedo - Quiero que ponga _aquello_ es su lugar.

En la hoja de papel, Sasuke había dibujado con total precisión la vestimenta que deseaba, el hombre asintió y vio el boceto mientras le hacia una que otra pregunta.

Pasaron solo quince minutos y Sasuke solo tendría que esperar cuatro días para retirar la prenda. Al dejar la tienda un sentimiento de satisfacción inundó su pecho y suspiró aliviado, como si ya no tuviera que preocuparse más de aquello que le molestaba, solo esperar la reacción de Sakura.

De tan solo imaginarlo su cuerpo se tensó y sintió que los nervios atacaban cada parte de su ser, a pesar de que su semblante continuara irreprochable, por dentro experimentaba lo que era sentirse enamorado.

.

.

La posada que había escogido Sakura era hermosa, tenía un balcón bastante espacioso donde a lo lejos se podían ver las montañas del lugar y el mar que los rodeaba; había escogido el último piso para poder admirar el paisaje, ya que Sasuke le había avisado que deberían quedarse unos días más.

Ahora estaba sentada cubierta por una manta que la ayudaba a aislar el frío que sentía desde el balcón, la brisa costera helaba sus mejillas, pero no parecía importarle.

Sintió que Sasuke dejó el baño y lo miró de reojo mientras él la observó por unos segundos, haciéndola sonrojarse.

\- ¿No crees que es muy tarde para estar allí?

\- ¿Tarde? Apenas si son las diez de la noche, Sasuke-kun.

Él se acercó a ella y le entregó una taza caliente de café. Sakura sonrió ante tal repentino gesto y volvió a observar el paisaje.

\- Te ha crecido un poco más el cabello - susurró detrás de ella mientras se lo acariciaba.

\- Así es, ¿te gusta?

Sakura lo miró de reojo, encontrándose con su mirada. Él solo le sonrió levemente en respuesta. Luego tomó un largo mechón de su pelo entre sus dedos, mirándolo como si fuera la cosa más fascinante del mundo para luego verla a ella directamente a los ojos.

Sasuke jamás sería un hombre de muchas palabras, sabía que él siempre era un hombre de hechos y con el pasar del tiempo se dio cuenta de lo mucho que podía llegar a entregar.

Estando a solas Sasuke se transformaba en un hombre totalmente opuesto al Sasuke Uchiha frío y orgulloso que era con otras personas. Con ella era cariñoso, apasionado y bastante lujurioso.

\- Aún siento como si todo esto fuera un sueño - susurraba, esta vez sintió que se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó él mientras miraba el lugar al igual que ella.

\- Porque estás conmigo - sonrió y con decisión tomó su mano, él simplemente suspiró y apretó la suya, quedando ambos en silencio mientras observaban lo que tenían a su alrededor.

\- Ven - Sasuke la guió hasta la cama, ella se sintió algo nerviosa y nuevamente surgieron aquellas mariposas en su estómago.

Pasaron las horas y Sakura yacía acostada a su lado, su cabeza estaba en su pecho desnudo, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y su respiración era pausada y tranquila; por otro lado Sasuke parecía dormir algo incómodo y perturbado, quizás una nueva pesadilla lo estaba acechando, pero su rostro no era de enojo, más bien lucía preocupado. Sus ojos se movían algo inquietos y su respiración era lenta y algo agitada.

 **[~*~]**

El viaje continuaba y se hacía más y más extenso hasta que sus pies ahora tocaban el País del Hierro, una breve parada que hicieron antes de dirigirse a Kirigakure, el sol había sido abrazador durante el día, solo la sombra les quitaba el calor de sus cuerpos; no habían visto un río en varias horas y la sed comenzaba a hacerse presente.

Quedaban pocas horas para el atardecer, el lugar comenzó a hacerse más familiar de lo normal a medida que iban avanzando. A unos metros se encontraron con un largo puente, debajo de este un modesto río.

Sasuke comenzó a preguntarse por qué de repente donde se encontraban se le hacía tan familiar. Hizo falta unos metros más para que el recuerdo le llegara de golpe a su memoria. Aquel escenario había sido uno de los tantos que le recordaban su triste y oscuro pasado, aquí fue donde intentó matar a la única persona de la cual ahora no estaba dispuesto a perder. Sakura.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de olvidar aquellos recuerdos, pero los ojos asustados de la peli rosa aún lo atormentaban, viendo claramente el horror y miedo en su mirada cuando él estuvo dispuesto a matarla.

Abrió los ojos nuevamente y suspiró, su mirada se entristeció al recordar ese momento y su pecho sintió una presión tan fuerte que lo hicieron estremecerse.

De la rabia que tenía consigo mismo se mordió la mejilla y miró de reojo a Sakura. Sus ojos se agrandaron y su boca se abrió ligeramente al ver como ella limpiaba sus lágrimas que caían una tras otra. Al sentirse observada desvió la mirada y se limpió su rostro en silencio.

Aunque no deseaba ser descubierta por él, había fallado enormemente. Sasuke miró cabizbajo al suelo y en silencio siguió su camino para así darle algo de espacio. A pesar del reciente suceso y la imagen de su compañera llorando logró llegar a las orillas del río para abastecerse.

Los recuerdos nuevamente lo atacaron y no fue hasta la noche cuando ambos volvieron a verse dentro de una modesta cueva que habían encontrado. Sasuke aprovechó de hacer el fuego mientras que Sakura había ido a buscar provisiones como frutas y vegetales.

El silencio comenzó a hacerse incómodo, aunque en sus ojos no se mostrara ningún atisbo de dolor, él sabía que ella solo intentaba ser fuerte. Sakura era así, y le gustaba eso de ella, pero no ahora. Se sentía culpable de tanto sufrimiento que le causó y se arrepentía una y otra vez por lo que le quiso hacer. Ahora no sabría qué hacer si algo le llegara a pasar a lo único bueno que le comenzaba a suceder en su vida. Su puño se apretó con fuerza y miró las llamas del fuego mientras éstas producían chispas con la madera.

\- ¿Sasuke-kun, estás bien?

Él miró hacia arriba al instante y asintió suavemente.

\- Debes dormir un poco, haré guardia hoy.

\- Esta bien.

Ella se colocó frente al fuego, su mirada yacía algo perdida y a la vez triste, definitivamente el lugar le traía recuerdos aunque muy amargos. Sasuke no dejaba de mirarla, la veía ir a veces de un lugar a otro y de vez en cuando practicaba con su kunai, pero en estos momentos necesitaba tenerla cerca, no podía tolerar verla lejos de él, aunque fueran unos pocos metros. Deseaba con todo su ser abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, además de querer repetirle mil veces que lo sentía por todo.

Al momento en que Sakura se dio vuelta y ambos hicieron contacto visual, Sasuke no pudo evitar llamarla casi de forma suplicante.

\- Ven a mi lado - dijo suavemente, mirándola a los ojos - Por favor.

Vio que ella sonrió cálidamente y movió su manta a su lado, apoyándose en su hombro. Tan solo escucharla respirar lo hicieron sentirse aliviado, alejando todo mal recuerdo.

…

Las llamas estaban bajas, el fuego se estaba consumiendo lentamente, miró a su lado y ella no estaba, su manta estaba sobre él y de inmediato sintió un fuerte vacío en su cuerpo.

\- ¿Sakura? - susurró sin creer su ausencia - ¡Sakura! - se levantó de inmediato, perdiendo un poco el equilibrio.

Al salir de la cueva vio su melena rosa ondeando junto al viento, ella estaba mirando el lugar fijamente mientras se abrazaba así misma.

\- ¿Sasuke-kun?... - musitó al verlo detrás de ella - No quise despertarte, al verte dormido quise hacer la siguiente guardia.

\- Hmm - soltó aliviado.

\- Este lugar está lleno de recuerdos - suspiró ella con voz pausada - No podía dormir...

Sasuke la miró con tristeza y su puño volvió a tensarse, sabía perfectamente lo que la atormentaba.

\- Ven, debemos volver al refugio - dijo él mientras la tomaba de la muñeca, provocándole un leve hormigueo en su vientre. Cada vez que él la tocaba sentía un grato cosquilleo recorrer por todo su cuerpo.

Sus ojos la observaron por largos instantes, de manera dolorosa pudo percibir su semblante lleno de tristesa y dolor, él sabía perfectamente por qué, pero ya no deseaba verla así de infeliz, solo anhelaba crear buenos momentos junto a ella para enmendar aquellos amargos episodios.

De un momento a otro su corazón se aceleró de tan solo pensar en lo que haría a continuación, todo su ser le pertenece a ella y viceversa, por lo que comenzó a meditar cada palabra que le diría para que de esta forma ella supiera cuanto la amaba.

Pero las palabras no salían, su boca yacía seca, no sabía por qué pero ahora le resultaba imposible hablar, tenía las palabras en la punta de la lengua, pero por alguna razón estúpida estas no fluían. Su cuerpo estaba tenso y su mano continuaba como un puño sin saber exactamente qué hacer o cómo empezar. Sus ojos fueron nuevamente a los de ella y comenzó a ruborizarse cuando estaba a punto de declararse.

Sabía perfectamente que deseaba hacerla suya, de eso no había dudas, pero no podía expresarse, quería hacerle saber que ella era la razón de su existencia, que gracias a ella la oscuridad y todo lo malo habían dejado su corazón lleno de amor y de paz. Ella era su luz y su razón de luchar en la vida, protegiéndola sin importar qué. Pero no podía decirle todo eso, ese no era su modo, jamás se lo diría de esa manera, por lo que cuando vio su vestido con aquel emblema las palabras llegaron de golpe, y comenzó a expresarse sin detenerse en detalles.

 **[~*~]**

Sasuke despertó lleno de sudor en la frente, el sueño había sido tan real que su cuerpo aún sentía los nervios debido a lo que soñó. Miró a su lado para corroborar de que había despertado y vio que ella aún dormía. Volvió a suspirar y tomó algo de agua para relajarse, su mente estaba tan impaciente e intranquila de lo que iba a hacer hoy que lo hicieron soñar sobre su declaración.

Se revolvió sus cabellos y lentamente salió de la cama para darse una ducha. Al salir del baño miró su bolso, lo abrió y observó con orgullo la sorpresa que le tenía a su futura mujer. Lo cerró con cuidado y antes de salir dejó una nota para que ella la viera al despertarse, este día sería uno que dejaría el dolor y las penas atrás para comenzar uno lleno de felicidad y promesas.

Aquel sueño solo le recordaba lo que deseaba hacer de su vida con Sakura a su lado, no deseaba verla más con lágrimas en sus ojos, ni una mirada de tristeza, solo deseaba borrarle aquellos malos recuerdos para siempre si era necesario y estaba dispuesto a intentarlo. Su sueño le había dado una idea de ello, por lo que necesitaría alejar los nervios a pesar de que su estómago comenzaba a sentir cosquillas debido al nerviosísmo.

Con una última mirada hacia ella giró la manilla de la puerta de la habitación y salió.

.

.

Pasaron varias horas para que Sakura despertara. La cama estaba tan cómoda que apenas deseaba salir de ella. Se dio la vuelta para besar a Sasuke para decirle buenos días, pero su semblante de felicidad cambió al notar que no estaba por ningún lado.

\- ¿Sasuke-kun? - lo llamó, pero no hubo respuesta, quedó mirando hacia la mesita de noche y se inclinó para recoger un trozo de papel con su nombre.

Al leerlo sus mejillas se ruborizaron de inmediato, no decía nada romántico, pero el solo hecho de que haya escrito algo para ella la hacía sentirse especial.

La mañana fue lenta y a pesar de que las horas avanzaban se sentía como si el día durara una eternidad, debido a eso Sakura aprovechó de hacer algunas compras para luego volver a su habitación y comer lo que había comprado, de esa forma lograba que el día pasara más rápido a pesar de que no podía esperar para que llegara la tarde debido a que aún no había rastro de Sasuke.

A pesar de eso no deseó preocuparse, después de todo era Sasuke, a veces iba y luego volvía, siempre regresaba a ella sin importar qué, por lo que se recostó en su cama y el sueño la invadió haciendo que su siesta durara más de lo esperado, tan solo cuando sintió que la mano de Sasuke tocó su mejilla despertó. Sus ojos color jade fueron directo a su rostro y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

\- Al fin despiertas - susurró.

\- Al fin regresas - musitó ella, sentándose en la cama - ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

\- Entrenando en las colinas - él tragó saliva, a pesar de haber estado entrenardo arduamente para distraerse de lo que haría, su mente volvió a traicionarlo y comenzó a sentir nervios - Eh… ven, hay algo que me gustaría que vieras.

\- ¿Ahora? - Sakura restregó sus ojos - Pero si es... ¿casi media noche? - se sorprendió de lo mucho que durmió.

\- Es importante - Sasuke salió de la cama - Abrígate, al lugar a donde iremos la temperatura es mucho más baja - dejó la puerta de la habitación abierta mientras la esperaba abajo.

El camino entre ambos fue silencioso, pero a Sakura no parecía importarle, le gustaba estar a su lado incluso si no hubiera contacto entre ambos, ya lo conocía y sabía que por dentro aquel hombre apasionado estaba ansioso por salir una vez que dejaran a la gente atrás.

La ruta comenzó a ser inclinada, no había mucha vegetación, solo pequeños arbustos que decoraban aquel camino de tierra. Se dio cuenta que el viento comenzaba a ser más intenso a medida que iban subiendo, pero no era impedimento para no seguir avanzando; una vez que lo vio detenerse pudo notar que lucía más tenso que antes. Preguntándose qué es lo que estaba pasando en su mente.

Ella se puso a su lado para esperar a que hablara, pero cuando notó que la neblina se dispersó quedó sorprendida al ver que estaban cerca de un acantilado, las puntas de las pequeñas montañas que rodeaban la isla se veían opacadas por una densa neblina, el viento hululaba a su alrededor y Sasuke dio un paso atrás para comenzar a hablar, aprovechando de que ella observaba maravillada, tanto hacia abajo como hacia arriba, donde las estrellas titilaban con su brillante luz.

Sasuke tomó aire para lograr relajarse un poco y sin dejar de verla comenzó a soltar las palabras que tanto había practicado.

\- No tengo un anillo para ti… - Sakura se dio la vuelta de inmediato al escucharlo, su voz era ronca y varonil y sus ojos calaron los suyos - …pero quiero que uses algo más importante y significativo - los ojos jades comenzaron a arder al escuchar cada palabra. El rostro de Sasuke era solemne, pero sus ojos lucían cálidos y con cierto brillo. Lo vio sacar algo debajo de su poncho, era un vestido igual al que estaba usando, pero cuando vio que él dejó a la vista aquel emblema en forma de abanico sus ojos se humedecieron de la emoción - Quiero que uses algo que es parte de mí y quiero compartirlo contigo - Sakura se llevó sus manos hacia su pecho, tratando de calmar a su inquieto corazón mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir, resbalando por sus mejillas - Quiero que uses el emblema del clan Uchiha en tu espalda en cada ropa que uses… por el resto de tu vida - los labios de ella temblaron, formando una sonrisa de felicidad. Esperó a que él terminara sus palabras aunque lucía algo nervioso. Él se acercó un poco más a ella y mirándola siempre a los ojos terminó su frase - ¿Sakura, te casarías conmigo?

Ella se mantuvo en silencio mirando el traje y luego a sus ojos. Sasuke por otro lado sentía que su corazón latía con más y más fuerza y sus mejillas comenzaron a harder debido a la incertidumbre.

La vio moverse hacia él y antes de que le hiciera una pregunta sus labios fueron invadidos por los de ella, mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza al besarlo.

Sasuke aprovechó de devolverle aquel abrazo, sin soltar el vestido, sintiendo la grata sensación de su lengua con la de él mezclándose una y otra vez hasta quedar sin aliento. Pero aún faltaba algo ante todo esto, por lo que él puso su frente sobre la de ella y cerrando sus ojos volvió a insistir.

\- ¿Sakura?

\- ¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto que sí! - rió ella, mientras una que otra lágrima viajaba de sus ojos hasta su mejilla. Sasuke respiró aliviado y con su pulgar alejó cada lágrima.

Dejó de abrazarla, los ojos verdes de Sakura se posaron nuevamente en el vestido. Su rostro se iluminó nuevamente y lo tomó con delicadeza y fascinación en sus manos, mirándolo con asombro.

\- Me gustaría verte en el - dijo con voz suave mientras se colocaba detrás de ella, besándole el cuello - ¿Te gusta? - la abrazó de la cintura.

\- Es… Es hermoso.

Una sonrisa de orgullo se dibujó en sus labios al escuchar tal cumplido. Por supuesto que era hermoso, él mismo se había preocupado de eso.

\- Iré a probármelo - ella se dio vuelta y lo besó castamente en los labios, pero antes de que ella se fuera él la tomó de su muñeca.

\- Quiero verte - sus ojos ahora estaban poseídos con cierto brillo de malicia y sus labios se curvaron.

\- ¿Aquí? - preguntó sin creerlo - Pero… hace frío - su rostro aún no dejada de sonreír.

\- Eso se puede arreglar - su sonrisa maliciosa aunmentó y comenzó a tocarla, masajeando sus caderas con suavidad, recorriendo sus curvas hasta acariciar su trasero. Sakura suspiró levemente y cerró sus ojos, la temperatura de su cuerpo comenzó a elevarse lentamente, pero al sentir la mano de Sasuke bajo su ropa sintió que el fuego la invadió de golpe - ¿Lo ves? - le susurró en su oído.

\- Si me besas puede que sienta aún más calor… - ronroneó ella, Sasuke la miró a los ojos y sin dudarlo cumplió su deseo.

.

.

 _ **[Sasuke]**_

Quedaban tan solo horas para dejar la aldea, por lo que decidimos hacer un último recorrido antes de empacar nuestras cosas. A Sakura le gustaba ver la artesanía y lugares donde vendían chocolates, simplemente no me podía negar más a lo que ella deseaba.

A medida que avanzábamos lográbamos ver más sobre el pueblo, pero noté que algo en particular le había llamado la atención.

\- Qué lindo lugar… - escuché que dijo, la miré de reojo y su mirada lucía más iluminada que de costumbre. A lo lejos había una ceremonia matrimonial - Me pregunto cómo sería casarse así, con toda la familia presente…

Miré el lugar sin que ella se diera cuenta y al ver de qué se trataba, todo tuvo sentido para mí, sus ojos y mirada soñadora tenían una razón y era debido a la boda que se estaba realizando en el recinto.

No pude evitar entristecerme un poco ante sus palabras, ciertamente una boda pública no era lo que tenía en mente, lo consideraba algo muy tribial y nada convencional, aún así no sabía muy bien por qué de pronto deseaba cambiar de opinión al respecto.

\- Vamos, debemos irnos en un par de horas - insistí.

\- ¿Uh? S-Sí… - supe que aquello la hizo desanimarse, pero no podía evitar molestarla un poco.

Sé que todo mi ser me decía que no era una buena idea, pero parte de mi deseaba complacerla lo mejor posible.

Después de un largo debate conmigo mismo llegué a una decisión y comencé de inmediato a idear la forma en cómo planearía todo.

 **...**

* * *

.

.

 _ **[Sakura]**_

Esta tarde partiríamos nuevamente, era tiempo de dejar la Isla y recorrer una nueva aventura más. Ya estaba algo impaciente de como sería ir por cada país junto a él, conociendo y viviendo nuevas experiencias juntos. De tan solo imaginarlo mi corazón latía de felicidad.

Miré el reloj que había en una plaza y aún me quedaba tiempo para llegar a la hora que me había dejado Sasuke.

 _"Templo Byoudouin, 12:15"_

No tenía idea de por qué tanto misterio, solo sabía que debía estar ahí.

Al encontrar la dirección fui directo a un largo y vasto camino, era muy pintoresco debido a la cantidad de árboles de cerezos que decoraban a la perfección el camino; al llegar al final vi la distinguida figura de Sasuke, quien en ese instante se dio vuelta para mirarme. Sentí que mis mejillas ardieron por unos segundos pero aún así logré caminar hasta llegar a su lado.

\- Hola, Sasuke-kun - sonreí animadamente.

\- ¿Estás lista?

\- ¿Lista? - pregunté confundida, ¿a qué venía esa pregunta? Lo vi asentir y de la nada dos mujeres de unos cuarenta años se colocaron a mi lado, una a mi derecha y la otra a mi izquierda.

\- Nos vemos en unos minutos - aún no comprendía nada, él me sonrió de lado con un aire burlón al ver mi reacción de confusión.

\- Vamos querida, debemos alistarte para tu boda.

\- ¿Mi qué?... - pregunté sin creerlo, las mujeres se rieron en voz baja y me llevaron en dirección contraria a la que tomó Sasuke.

\- Al parecer tu novio quiso sorprenderte - sonrió una de ellas.

\- Él fue minucioso en esto, hizo los papeles y reservó el lugar por una hora para el gran día.

\- Eres una chica con suerte.

No sabía si reír o llorar de la emoción por toda la molestia que se tomó para hacer esto por mi al querer complacerme.

Mi vientre sintió cosquillas al recordar cuando él se me había declarado, recuerdo que le había mencionado que me hubiera gustado casarme de una forma más tradicional, en ese momento solo lo había dicho por simple capricho, ya que siempre me lo había imaginado así, pero jamás pensé que él se lo tomaría en serio.

A medida que caminábamos entramos a un bello salón que contenía diferentes accesorios y vestidos.

Caminé junto a ellas mientras ambas decidían la prenda ideal, me probé dos vestidos hasta que encontraron el tercero que fue con el cual me vistieron, un hermoso Shiramuko blanco. Una de las mujeres se encargó de mi peinado y mi maquillaje mientras que la otra me vestía y se preocupaba de los detalles más mínimos. Cuando terminaron de alistarme ambas suspiraron y yo solo las miraba atentamente, me sentía nerviosa y ansiosa por verme al espejo.

\- Luces adorablemente hermosa, querida.

\- Ven, mírate.

Me di vuelta con los ojos cerrados y cuando me detuve los abrí. Aquel reflejo me pareció irreal, lucía completamente diferente, mis ojos verdes resaltaban ante el maquillaje sobrio y mis labios se veían brillosos y pulcros. Mis mejillas lucían levemente retocadas y mi cabello recogido me hacía lucir elegante.

\- El toque final - dijo una de ellas emocionada, colocándome una hermosa flor detrás de mi oreja.

\- Ya estás lista - sonrió la otra - Es hora de que veas a tu novio.

Novio. Esa palabra me hizo sentir un agradable calor en mi pecho y suspiré de los nervios ¿Cómo estaría él? ¿Cómo se vería?... ¿Es posible que luciera aún más guapo?...

 **...**

* * *

 _ **[Sasuke]**_

Me sentía nervioso, no sabía por qué diablos tardaba tanto, y eso lograba impacientarme más hasta sentir que el traje comenzaba a hostigarme, miré atrás de mi y allí estaban los dos testigos que miraban desde sus lugares esperando la llegada de Sakura, impacientes igual que yo. A pesar de que quise conservar esta ceremonia lo más discreta posible no podía negar la presencia de dos testigos, ya que era un requerimiento para que nuestra unión fuera válida.

Mi mano comenzó a sudar de tanta espera y mi mente no dejaba de pensar en las probabilidades de que ella hubiera huido.

Si bien no le informé de la ceremonia no creía que fuera mala idea sorprenderla de esta forma, después de todo ella ya es mi esposa desde el momento en que comenzó a usar el vestido con mi emblema, si no hubiera escuchado sus deseos quizás no hubiera estado aquí tan decidido a hacerla mi esposa legalmente, pero no pude evitar negarme a lo que anhelaba, además... cada vez que pasábamos por el templo ella miraba de forma soñadora a las jóvenes parejas casadas salir de este lugar.

Traté de despejar mi mente una vez más y respiré hondo para alejar aquella molesta sensación de nerviosísmo de mi cuerpo. Por un momento me distraje al escuchar el canto de un ave, la observé por varios segundos hasta que retomó su vuelo algo espantada debido a que los testigos se levantaron con una sonrisa de deleite y mirando hacia mi izquierda.

Tragué saliva por última vez y en el momento en que la vi me quitó la respiración haciendo que mi pulso descendiera casi de forma abrupta a causa de la impresión.

Su delicada figura estaba acentuada pulcramente por la tela blanca, su rostro lucía impecable y aquella sonrisa hizo estremecerme. Iba a casarme con la mujer más hermosa que jamás hubiera visto en toda mi vida, una molestia que hacia sentirme orgulloso, aquella persona que decidió ofrecerme su mano en todo momento para caminar hacia un futuro juntos y hacia un nuevo objetivo para sentir nuevamente amor y felicidad a mi vida.

Haruno Sakura, quién iba a pensar que de ahora en adelante serás por siempre conocida como Uchiha Sakura, mi mujer.

 **...**

* * *

La ceremonia comenzó, los testigos se sentaron y ambos quedaron frente a frente, observándose. Sasuke a pesar de estar invadido por los nervios lograba mantenerse impoluto ante cualquier situación, incluso esta. Sakura por el otro lado no dejaba de tener sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus labios quedaron plasmados en una hermosa sonrisa.

Sus ojos verdes lucían levemente cristalizados de la emoción mientras que él la observaba de manera cálida, esperando a que el hombre dijera las palabras finales.

\- Por el poder que se me ha otorgado los declaro marido y mujer - los testigos aplaudieron y ellos sonrieron levemente - Puede besar a la novia.

Sasuke tragó saliva y su mejillas se tiñeron de un leve color carmesí. Sakura apretó sus labios, conteniendo su risa al saber que este tipo de gestos solo lo hacía en la intimidad, lejos de ojos curiosos. Sasuke tosió nervioso y ella se encogió de hombros para luego negarle suavemente con la cabeza. No era necesario un beso para ella en esta situación, sabía que con esto él demostraba mucho más que un simple gesto.

Pero él se acercó a ella de todos modos y depositó un suave beso en su frente, dejándola sorprendida. Los testigos sonrieron ante la ternura del beso y aplaudieron contentos por la feliz pareja.

\- Ante ustedes, como testigo de esta unión, les presento al señor y la señora Uchiha.

El hombre los dejó solos, los testigos los felicitaron una vez más y se fueron para darles un poco de privacidad, la ceremonia ya había concluído, por lo que de ahora en adelante estaban legalmente casados y podían retirar su licencia de matrimonio al salir del lugar antes de disfrutar de un pequeño coctel para ambos.

\- No debías hacerlo - susurró ella apenada.

\- Pero quería... - él hizo una pausa - Sé que te hubiera gustado tener a tus seres queridos contigo, pero...

\- No... No, esto... Esto es más de lo que alguna vez pensé en tener - ella lo tomó de su mano y se la puso en su corazón - ¿Lo vez?, me siento feliz Sasuke-kun... no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho.

\- Hmp - él posó su mano en su mejilla y al ver que no había nadie viéndolos decidió besar sus labios suavemente mientras la tomaba de la barbilla - Ahora eres legalmente mi esposa, Uchiha Sakura - sonrió - Suena bien - Sakura sonrió y se avergonzó un poco al escucharlo decir eso - Vamos.

.

.

La pasión que ambos sentían por el otro era evidente, él ya no tenía miedo de hacerle saber que la deseaba, desde el momento en que ambos se casaron sus arrebatos fueron más y más constantes, haciéndolo en todas partes. En una cama, sobre la hierba, en la arena, dentro de una cueva a la luz del fuego o en la interperie bajo las estrellas y la luna que eran los únicos testigos de aquella unión en cuerpo y alma.

Sasuke se había entregado por completo a ella, amándola como solo él podía hacerlo y haciéndola sentirse la mujer más bella y deseada del mundo.

Era tarde y el ocaso comenzaba a aparecer. Sasuke había ido a cazar, lucía levemente cansado pero todo aquel semblante de desgano se desvaneció cuando vio a Sakura bañándose en el lago, la sola idea de devorarla en ese mismo instante cruzó por su cabeza y se relamió los labios de solo imaginar y tocar nuevamente su esbelta figura.

Sin hacer ruido dejó las cosas cerca de la fogata y se quitó su ropa hábilmente. Caminó entre el agua sin ser percibido y se puso detrás de ella mientras se lavaba el cuerpo.

\- Eres hermosa - musitó detrás de ella, besando su cuello. Sakura sintió que se le erizó la piel.

Sin poder evitarlo y queriendo saber lo que se sentiría tocarla una vez más dejó que su poder emanara de forma hábil y rápida. Susanoo se concentró en su brazo izquierdo, apoderándose de él para restaurar el resto de su brazo izquierdo con aquel fulgor violeta.

Sakura sintió cosquillas y de pronto se asustó al sentir otra mano recorrer su cuerpo desnudo.

\- ¿Pero qué...?

\- Descuida… sé controlarlo para que no te dañe - murmuró cerca de su oído.

Él comenzó a besar su espalda mientras que sus manos se posaron atrevidamente en sus caderas, provocándole leves espasmos a medida que besaba y acariciaba cada parte de su piel.

Su mano derecha comenzaba a descender peligrosamente a su entrepierna lo que provocó que se le escapara un dulce gemido. Sasuke continuó besándola, depositando suaves besos en su cuello, nuca y hombros.

Sus ojos verde esmeralda se cerraron y su cabeza se apoyó en el pecho de Sasuke mientras él ahora comenzaba a besar su rostro, buscando su boca.

Sakura sentía que la repiración le fallaba y su corazón comenzaba a latir aceleradamente con cada estimulación que le provocaban sus dedos.

Las manos de Sakura se dirigieron a la cabellera de Sasuke, acariciándole su melena para luego acercarlo a sus labios. Sus bocas hicieron contacto y se dio la vuelta para sentirlo frente a ella. Al hacerlo su virilidad rozó con vigor su entrepierna y ella sonrió con picardía al notar lo que ella le provocaba.

Él dio unos pasos más para entrar aún más adentro del lago y de un rápido movimiento la depositó sobre sus caderas sin dejar de besarla y tocarle sus muslos.

Ninguna mujer se comparaba con ella, Sakura era la mujer ideal para él, era hermosa, talentosa, inteligente, con una personalidad adorable e inocente más una fuerza incomparable. Su esposa no era una mujer débil, él lo sabía bien, ella era tenaz y eso fue una de las cosas que más amaba de ella, incluso, de forma inconsciente, desde hace mucho tiempo antes.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.::::.**

 ** _...Continuará..._**

* * *

¡Hola otra vez! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Esperaré atentas sus reacciones :D

Bueno, esta fue mi versión de cómo ambos se unieron, debatí mucho en cómo hacer esta parte de la historia debido a la personalidad de Sasuke, pero la imaginé de esta manera porque pensé **"** _¿si Naruto y Shikamaru pudieron hacerlo por qué él no?_ **"** de alguna manera debieron casarse. Además, como siempre nuestro Sasuke se refiere a Sakura como **"** _esposa_ **"** todo el tiempo me animó más a que hiciera su unión de esta forma. Espero que les haya gustado, dediqué mucho tiempo en editarlo para que quedara perfecto al momento en que lo leyeran :)

Esta vez no dejaré spoilers, porque creo que ya deben saber a la parte en la que nos estamos acercando ;)

Un abrazo apretado a todas y si les gustó el capítulo ustedes ya saben como hacérmelo saber.

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**

* * *

 ** __Kelly Anne Rose__**


	18. Chapter 18

¡Hoooolaaaa queridísimas lectoras! He vuelto con más, y este capítulo es uno de los cuales está lleno de amor y ternura *-*

Para empezar, como siempre, agradezco a cada una de ustedes por el apoyo y por sus palabras cada vez que me dejan sus bellos comentarios, también agradezco sus follows y favoritos, ya que me hace muy feliz saber que les haya encantado la historia y de la manera en cómo va tomando forma. También agradezco a aquellas que leen mi historia en anonimato y a aquellas que son nuevas :D

Esta vez no diré mucho del capítulo porque me imagino y sé que la gran mayoría sabía de qué se trataba este capítulo aunque creo que ninguna se imagina la manera en que abordé la noticia del embarazo de Sakura y la reacción de Sasuke, jijijiji.

Lo que si diré, y les haré una invitación para que estén atentas, es que muy pronto subiré un _**one shot**_ que es también sobre el mundo ninja y que involucra a nuestra pareja favorita, aunque está ambientado en varios años después. En esta historia se narrará la vida de Sakura y Sasuke y también sobre el matrimonio de Hinata con Naruto debido a que sus hijos ya están mayores de edad y pues... surgirán ciertos acontecimientos que me hicieron crear la trama junto a otra escritora del fandom.

Será bastante interesante, conmovedora, quedarán sorprendidas por el giro de los eventos de la trama y además incluye mucho drama, pero aún así habrá un final feliz. Están invitadas a leerlo y espero que les guste ;)

Sin más que decir las dejo con la lectura.

 _ *** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ya que son propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto, sin embargo la historia sí es mía.**_

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **.::::.**

* * *

 _ **Una nueva etapa**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[Sakura]**_

Me sentía algo nerviosa y a la vez ansiosa, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo sería su reacción al verme hacerle una sorpresa como ésta, sin que él se diera cuenta había encargado un pequeño pastel a una repostería de la aldea en la cual nos estábamos hospedando.

Vi la hora y eran las ocho en punto de la mañana, Sasuke-kun casi siempre era muy puntual, temía que él ya estuviera despierto para entonces y arruinara la sorpresa que tanto había planeado desde el momento en que la fecha de su cumpleaños se acercaba.

Prácticamente corrí las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso, una vez que estuve frente a nuestra habitación tomé aire y suavemente abrí la puerta, tratando de no hacer ruido.

Sonreí ampliamente cuando lo vi durmiendo plácidamente en la cama, sus mechones negros cubrían la mitad de su rostro y su pecho desnudo y fornido se movía pausadamente de arriba hacia abajo. Suspiré dichosa al ver tal imagen y cerré la puerta con cuidado.

Caminé de puntillas hasta llegar a él, con un pequeño encendedor encendí la única vela que había puesto en el pastel y la habitación se iluminó parcialmente.

Me aclaré la voz y, sentándome en la cama a su lado, comencé a cantar.

Sus ojos se movieron de un lado a otro y frunció el ceño al ver la luz de la vela, yo continuaba cantándole sin importar si lo hacía bien o mal, mi sonrisa fue más amplia cuando lo vi sentarse y sus ojos se iluminaron al verme frente a él mientras terminaba la última estrofa de la canción.

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sasuke-kun! - sonreí, al mismo tiempo sentí que mis mejillas ardieron, él me devolvió una media sonrisa y suspiró algo avergonzado - Pide un deseo.

\- Hace mucho tiempo que no celebro mi cumpleaños, ¿cómo sabías que…?

\- ¡Anda, vamos! - lo alenté.

Me miró de forma dudosa y suspiró nuevamente antes de soplar la vela. Sonreí cuando lo hizo y le entregué el pastel para que lo probara.

\- No soy mucho de comer cosas dulces - su voz matutina era ronca y suave, que de tan solo escucharlo me erizaba los vellos del cuerpo.

\- Lo sé, solo pruébalo, te encantará.

Él enarcó una ceja y al ver mi sonrisa intacta decidió probarlo, lo vi masticar varias veces como si estuviera tratando de averiguar cada ingrediente. Me miró a los ojos una vez más y tragó.

\- Está delicioso.

\- Sabía que te encantaría - sonreí dichosa, dándole un suave beso en los labios - ¿Qué te gustaría hacer hoy? Podemos hacer lo que tu quieras - exclamé.

\- ¿Lo que yo quiera?

\- Sí.

\- Hmph - sus ojos se detuvieron en mi cuerpo, analizándome lentamente, tal intensidad me provocó escalofríos hasta el punto de estar nerviosa.

\- Eh, Sasuke-kun… - comenzaba a ruborizarme.

\- ¿Sí? - dijo como si nada con cierta malicia en sus ojos, sacando otro pedazo del pastel con su boca.

Incluso verlo comer era sexy.

\- Estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos ir a…

\- Primero quiero mi regalo de cumpleaños - me interrumpió, dejando la mitad del pastel sobre la mesita de noche - Hace mucho que no lo celebro - sonrió.

\- Pues… - me alejé, haciéndolo sufrir un poco al ver el deseo en su mirada, debido a eso apareció cierta molestia en sus ojos al ver mi repentino alejamiento. No pude evitar sonreír - …creo que eso se puede solucionar - musité, caminando lentamente hasta el pie de la cama.

\- ¿Y bien?

Sonreí nuevamente al verlo tan impaciente, me mordí el labio inferior y tratando de no sonrojarme me quité lentamente mi prenda, revelando mi nueva lenceria de encaje negro.

Percibí que su mandíbula se desencajó apenas unos centímetros antes de volver a su serenidad, sabía que era un hombre que no mostraba sus emociones tan abiertamente, pero lo conocía a la perfección como para darme cuenta lo mucho que le estaba gustando su sorpresa.

\- Como bien lo has dicho … - comencé a moverme en posición de una sensual felina hasta llegar a él - …no has tenido un cumpleaños de hace tiempo - me detuve frente a él, rosando mi nariz contra la suya mientras él me observaba, sin querer perderse detalles - Deseo que este sea memorable, Sasuke-kun.

Él enarcó una ceja y sin dilatar un minuto más se acercó a mi como un tigre atacando a su presa, envolviéndome en su brazo para convertirse en el dominante de la situación.

Mi cuerpo tocó la cama y esperé con atención su siguiente movimiento, sus ojos lucían deseosos y sus labios estaban ligeramente abiertos mientras me inspeccionaban para luego tocarme lentamente.

Una sonrisa casi pérfida dominó su rostro cuando comenzó a besar todo mi cuerpo, no pude evitar reír un poco al verlo tan entusiasmado, parecía un verdadero niño disfrutando de su regalo.

Sin pensarlo más se deshizó de mi ropa y besó mis labios.

\- Gracias - murmuró cerca de mi oído para luego morder suavemente mi lóbulo - Espero que no te moleste quedarte aquí todo el día - mis ojos se abrieron un poco al escucharlo decir eso, lo miré intrigada y él sonrió - ¿Pensabas que saldríamos después de presentarte de esta manera ante mi? - rió de forma nasal - Uchiha Sakura, no sabes en lo que te has metido.

 **...**

* * *

.

.

Las semanas pasaron y con ello la feliz pareja continuaba moviéndose para conocer cada rincón del mundo, las experiencias que cada uno compartía con el otro fortalecían cada vez más la relación que ya tenían, dándose la oportunidad de conocerse con profundidad.

Era de noche y como aún no llegaban a destino Sasuke improvisó una pequeña choza a base de ramitas y grandes hojas que habían en la zona. Sakura lo ayudaba en el proceso, y aunque a pesar de que eso no llevara mucho esfuerzo terminó agotándose.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- S-Sí…, es solo que tengo algo de sueño, es todo - sonrió, pero Sasuke no se convenció del todo.

\- Deberías descansar, mantente cerca de la fogata mientras termino - manifestó.

\- No, yo… - pero no pudo terminar la frase, comenzó a ver borroso y sus piernas le flaquearon. Sasuke fue a ella de inmediato y la sujetó justo a tiempo - Que extraño… - dijo confundida, aferrándose en su pecho.

\- Ven, siéntate, terminaré pronto para que descanses, hemos caminado mucho hoy, quizás el sol te haya afectado.

\- Me gusta que te preocupes por mi - sonrió ella, mirándolo mientras apilaba las hojas para formar el resto del techo.

\- Hmph - continuó dándole forma a su refugio improvisado.

Sakura comenzó a inhalar y exahalar para ver si de esa forma comenzaba a sentirse mejor, luego sus ojos fueron nuevamente hacia él, mirando su nueva vestimenta negra.

\- Eres tan bueno en todo, Sasuke-kun - Sakura entró y se acomodó sobre la capa de su amado esposo - Luce increíble, apenas siento el frío.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor?

\- Sí, probablemente hayas tenido razón - susurró, acercándose a él para luego aferrarse a su lado, colocando su cabeza sobre su hombro derecho.

\- Lo siento - se disculpó, mientras miraba el fuego dansante - Hemos caminado tanto que ni si quiera…

\- Estoy bien, Sasuke-kun - lo besó ella en la mejilla, pero él aún continuaba con su ceño fruncido - Oye… - insistió ella, hasta que sus ojos miraron los suyos - Tan solo estaba cansada, no me subestimes tan fácilmente - sonrió - Después de todo ahora soy una Uchiha - dijo con orgullo, provocándole un fuerte golpe de calor en el pecho.

.

.

La noche se hizo corta y Sakura aprovechó la cálida mañana para cocinar, había pescado cerca del lago que estaba a unos metros de donde estaban y preparó algo de arroz con vegetales. El olor despertó casi de forma inmediata al hambriento Uchiha, quien observaba de lejos a su mujer cocinando.

Dicha imagen le recordó a su madre por unos momentos y sonrió a sus adentros hasta acercarse a ella, su vida comenzaba a ser completa y llena de esa alegría que había dado por perdida hace años.

\- Huele bien - musitó en su oído, provocándole cosquillas con su respiración.

\- Que bueno que te guste, prueba - dijo ella, dándole una bocado.

Sasuke asintió y ella con gusto sirvió dos porciones, pero cuando iba a dar el primer bocado su estómago rechazó de inmediato la comida. Su vientre rugió y su boca comenzó a salivar de forma inmediata; Sakura dejó el posillo en el suelo y sin dudarlo corrió hacia unos arbustos.

El joven Uchiha miró a su esposa con preocupación y dejó de comer para ir hacia ella.

\- No te acerques, Sasuke-kun, estoy bien - comentó ella con voz jadeante. Había vomitado lo poco y nada que tenía en su estómago.

\- No, no lo estás - masculló algo molesto y frustrado - Esto es mi culpa, si tan solo hubiéramos descansado en esa aldea y…

\- Estoy bien - dijo ella. Se limpió la boca con un paño y fue hasta él para acariciar su mejilla y así tratar de calmarlo - Recordé que antes de preparar la comida comí unos frutos rojos.

Sasuke suspiró con los ojos cerraros, al abrirlos la miró seriamente a los ojos, analizándola.

\- No deberías comer frutos rojos, algunos pueden ser venenosos y lo sabes… - dijo molesto - Aún así descansaremos más hasta que te recuperes.

Sakura no quiso llevarle la contraria esta vez, ya que un repentino pensamiento cruzó por su mente; al escuchar la voz de su esposo ella caminó hacia él para continuar su almuerzo, pero el aroma de este se le hizo tan insoportable que si continuaba cerca de la comida que hizo volvería a vomitar.

\- Creo que mejor iré a recostarme - sonrió algo nerviosa.

\- Necesitas comer.

\- Lo haré, pero… - bostezó - No dormí muy bien anoche.

\- Tch…

Sakura tragó saliva con dificultad y se acostó nuevamente sobre la capa negra de Sasuke, tratando de analizar que si lo que le sucedía era normal o quizás se debía a algo más. Por más que lo pensara solo llegaba a la conclusión de estar enferma debido a algo que comió, por lo que comenzó a relajarse para luego dormir.

.

.

 _ **[Sakura]**_

Nuestro viaje continuaba y mi energía se sentía como una montaña rusa, a veces me sentía muy enérgica como otras veces pareciera que mi cuerpo no tuviera ánimos de nada, solo dormir por toda una eternidad.

Sasuke-kun al verme de esa manera cambió nuestra rutina de viaje, descansábamos más tiempo de lo debido y avanzábamos más lento de lo normal, algo que no quise protestar.

\- Sakura - me llamó - Ten, conseguí algo de fruta.

\- Gracias, Sasuke-kun - sonreí, al instante en que comí un trozo de manzana mi cuerpo comenzó a exigirme más y más comida - ¿Tienes más? - los ojos de Sasuke-kun me miraron con sorpresa y negó con su cabeza lentamente - Tengo mucha hambre… - susurré.

\- Iré a cazar algo, pensé que tenías más sueño que hambre - me miró algo extrañado - ¿Estás segura que estás bien?

\- Sí… - quise abrazarlo para hacerle saber que todo estaba bien, pero mi vista se nubló de repente y caí sobre él - Oh… lo… lo siento - me sujeté la cabeza mientras mi vista volvía a la normalidad. Volví a mirarlo y esta vez tenía el ceño fruncido.

\- Suficiente, invocaré a mi halcón para…

\- No, no es necesario - dije algo nerviosa al verlo tan serio.

\- ¿Qué? - me tomó del hombro, sus ojos lucían severos y su rostro parecía algo pálido. Definitivamente estaba preocupado.

\- Soy una ninja médico, ¿lo recuerdas? - sonreí - Veré qué sucede… aunque… - me detuve cuando vi que una de sus cejas se enarcó - Tengo una teoría, pero no estoy segura.

Aquella interrogante yacía en mi mente de hace varios días atrás aunque por más que me lo preguntara siempre la descartaba.

\- ¿Es grave? - preguntó con voz profunda.

Negué con la cabeza y miré su pecho al sentir nervios de lo que mi mente estaba pensando. Acaricié su pecho y lo abracé, tratando de sentir algo de consuelo, de cierta forma la noticia me abrumaba, aún eramos muy jóvenes y no sabría si su reacción sería del todo buena si resultaba ser verdad.

Sasuke-kun posó su mano en mi espalda baja y suspiró hondo. Le di un tierno beso en su mejilla y me alejé un poco de él hasta perderlo de vista, necesitaba estar sola para meditar bien sobre mi estado de salud.

Seguí caminando y me senté en una roca mirando hacia la nada, pensando detenidamente en cada hecho que pasó desde que comenzaron los síntomas. Comencé a contar los días recordando cada detalle lo más que pude. Desde antes de que nos casáramos nuestra vida sexual fue muy activa, en las cuales siempre nos cuidaba…

Ay, no… Sasuke-kun y yo jamás tomamos precauciones ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?... miré mis manos y comencé a contar, ya habían pasado más de cuatro semanas desde nuestra primera vez, mi periodo debió llegar hace una semana…

Me quedé quieta sin poder pestañear y mis manos comenzaron a temblar, desde que pasó el cumpleaños de Sasuke-kun lo hicimos por casi todo el día, era lo único que hicimos hasta la medianoche, ni si quiera pensé en las consecuencias que tendría eso hasta ahora.

De los nervios me llevé una mano a mi frente al sentir nuevamente esa sensación de mareo, mi boca comenzó a secarse y mi respiración era casi irregular. Sentía pánico y ansiedad a la vez, ahora todo solo llevaba a una respuesta. Todo concordaba, mi falta de ánimos, el cansancio constante, los antojos, los vómitos y ahora mareos…

Mis ojos se ancharon y mi boca se abrió lentamente, estaba embarazada.

Comencé a digerir la idea en mi mente y sin poder evitarlo vomité toda la fruta que había comido. Me llevé mi mano al cabello para impedir que este se ensuciara mientras mi estómago quedaba vacío una vez más.

\- No puede ser… - murmuré asustada.

\- ¿¡Estás bien!? - Sasuke-kun vino corriendo hasta mi y sus ojos fueron directo al suelo al ver todo lo que vomité - Ven, nos iremos ahora - masculló él, levantándome suavemente desde mi codo.

\- No, ya sé lo que me sucede, Sasuke-kun - lo detuve, tratando de respirar.

Mis ojos fueron a los suyos y vi la intencidad en su mirada. Antes me habría hipnotizado verlo tan serio, pero con la información que sabía ahora, su semblante me aterraba.

\- ¿Y bien? - preguntó expectante.

\- ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que te dije que comí frutos rojos? - él asintió - Recordé que antes de eso comi algo en mal estado, no quería desperdiciarlo y… ahora mi cuerpo está tratando de eliminar todo eso.

Lo vi suspirar y acarició mi brazo para luego acercarme a él, por más segura que estuviera no podía decirle esto ahora, además, tendría que corroborarlo en una semana más para estar cien por ciento segura. Aunque a decir verdad… me aterraba saber qué pensaría Sasuke-kun al respecto.

Él tomó de mi mano y fuimos nuevamente hacia donde estábamos, al momento en que llegamos el halcón que había invocado desapareció y él volvió a suspirar. Seguramente debió haber hecho la invocación al momento de escucharme vomitar, gesto que encontré de los más tierno y sobreprotector a pesar de haberle dicho que no era necesario.

\- Una intoxicación no es para tomárselo a la ligera, pero... confío en ti.

\- Gracias - sonreí, mis manos fueron inconscientemente hasta mi vientre y al percatarme de ello la quité de inmediato.

\- Iré por algo para cenar, mientras tanto procura mejorarte con una de esas hierbas medicinales.

\- Eres tan mandón - me burlé, pero él enarcó una ceja y se quejó con su particular " _hmph_ ".

.

.

Los días pasaron y mis antojos continuaban intactos, aunque sorprendentemente me sentía bien, bastante bien, durante la mañana apenas sentí un leve malestar de mareo, pero nada más.

Por la tarde quise ir en busca de frutas, el lugar estaba lleno de árboles frutales de todo tipo y sentía ansiedad por algo muy dulce, más que las manzanas rojas.

Continué el camino hasta divisar un árbol de duraznos, lucían bastante apetitosos y maduros. Mi boca comenzó a salivar de tan solo pensar en el sabor.

Comencé a ver las mejores frutas que se veían para concentrar algo de Chakra en mis pies y lentamente subí por las ramas, teniendo cuidado de no pisar en donde no debía, ahora tenía que tener más cuidado.

Cuando pude alcanzar una un sonido de una rama rota llamó mi atención. Mi corazón se aceleró un poco y mi respiración se cortó cuando vi a dos hombres esperando a que bajara. Uno de ellos era tan tosco que de tan solo verlo me revolvió el estómago, el que lo acompañaba era menudo y de rostro vivaz, ambos armados.

Palidecí y me sostuve con fuerza de la rama, dejando la fruta caer.

\- Hola preciosa, ¿tan sola por estos lugares?

\- No estoy sola... - carraspee.

\- Oh, sí lo estás - rió el sujeto grande - Hace mucho tiempo que no vemos a una mujer tan bella como tú - volvió a reír maquiavélicamente y mis tripas se retorcieron.

\- Oye, oye - dijo el menudo - Yo la vi primero.

\- No me importa compartir - sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Si no bajas será peor para ti, linda - dijo, colocándose bajo el árbol mientras intentaba mirar en vano por debajo de mi ropa - Lindas piernas.

\- ¡Par de asquerosos, si no me dejan tranquila no tendré más opción de...! -

¿Pero qué opción tendría?, estaba más que segura de que estaba embarazada y si utilizaba mi fuerza puede que algo le sucediera al bebé. De tan solo pensarlo me invadió la preocupación y no supe qué hacer. No deseaba perderlo, este bebé era parte de Sasuke-kun y de mi.

\- No juegues con nosotros mujer. Somos dos y tú una, además de eso eres una mujer ¡Vamos, Alec, tengo necesidades!

El hombre asintió y de inmediato fue por mi, mi instinto fue trepar más arriba, pero uno de ellos tomó mi tobillo y me lanzó hacia abajo de golpe, cayendo de trasero a la tierra. El dolor me llegó hasta la cabeza por el rebote y quedé aturdida por unos momentos, pero antes de poder levantarme y seguir mi camino el otro sujeto me tomó de los brazos, poniéndome de pie para aprisionarme con sus sudorosos brazos sobre mi menudo cuerpo.

Podía sentir su horrible respiración en mi rostro, en esos momentos solo sentía repulsión, trataba de esquivar aquella cercanía de su rostro con el mío en vano mientras el otro tipo me miraba de cerca.

\- Ésta huele muy bien - decía el sujeto que me mantenía aprisionada.

Al escucharlo decir "ésta" quise llorar al pensar en que hubieron más mujeres en mi posición, quizás muchas de ellas fueron violadas por estos sujetos, de tan solo imaginarlo me estremecí de miedo.

\- ¡Déjenme ir, por favor! - estaba presa del pánico, me sentía asqueada y solo podía pensar en mi bebé. Temía por mi vida y la de él o ella.

Tanto era mi temor por mantenerlo junto a mi que me paralicé, impidiéndome actuar como normalmente lo hacía, pero no podía utilizar mi fuerza descomunal a la ligera, no si la vida de mi bebé correría algún peligro si lo hiciera.

\- ¿Crees que te dejaremos ir? - rió a carcajadas - Necesitamos entretenernos - me sonrió, yo desvíe la mirada, tratando de zafarme, pero el agarre fue peor y se apegó más a mi rostro. Un chillido de asco salió de mi boca, provocando risas en ambos.

\- Por favor... ¡Por favor no me hagan nada! - chillé, sintiéndome tan indefensa como jamás me hubiera sentido - Por favor... - musité de miedo al sentir que el hombre que me sujetaba provocaba más fuerza para impedir mi escape - Estoy embarazada - solté en un susurro frustrado.

El sujeto delante de mi me miró intrigado, sus ojos fueron directo a mi vientre y levantó una de sus cejas. Luego se rascó la barbilla, mirando con atención a mis ojos que aguantaban las lágrimas.

\- Pues entonces será aún mejor - sonrió con perversidad mientras me sorprendí del horror - Las mujeres embarazadas necesitan sexo - se saboreó la boca y comenzó a sacarse la camisa sucia que usaba.

De inmediato comencé a retorcerme, tratando de zafarme y mientras lo hacía sentí una lengua en mi cuello del hombre que apretaba mi torso, me sentí sucia y llena de impotencia.

En ese momento no quise pensar en nada más y pisé con gran fuerza justo en su pie, provocando que su agarre desistiera un poco. Eché mi cabeza atrás y le pegué justo en la nariz.

\- Vaya, esta muchacha tiene agallas, me encanta - masculló el hombre menudo, sosteniendo mi barbilla.

\- Entonces te gustará lo que viene ahora - la voz de Sasuke fue música para mis oídos y miré en su dirección.

Su cabello negro azulado brillaba ante la leve luz del sol mientras que la brisa descubría su ojo izquierdo.

\- Ohh - rió el sujeto, presumiendo su velludo pecho al aire - Me imagino que este es el culpable, ¿no? - me miró divertido.

\- ¿Éste debilucho? - masculló el grandote limpiándose la nariz, me zafé de su agarre con fuerza y me alejé lo más que pude de ellos hasta llegar hacia mi esposo.

\- ¿Te han lastimado? - la voz de Sasuke sonó tan severa que hasta me produjo miedo.

\- Sasuke-kun... - la voz me temblaba.

\- ¡Responde! - rugió sin mirarme, su vista yacía completamente concentrada en ambos sujetos.

\- ¡Vaya! - exclamó uno de ellos - Esa no es manera de tratar a tu mujer, especialmente en su estado - dijo, colocando sus asquerosas manos en su cintura.

En ese momento mi corazón se detuvo y apreté mis labios con gran temor y nerviosismo, Sasuke-kun no sabía de esto y tenía miedo de que si se enteraba su reacción sería dejarme, o no querer a este bebé. Mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse de inmediato y miré al suelo mientras me abrazaba para sentir algo de consuelo.

 **...**

* * *

 _ **[Sasuke]**_

Nada de lo que decía ese sujeto tenía sentido, ella era capaz de ocuparse de ellos por sí sola. Había buscado a Sakura por horas y no quería seguir escuchando las estupideces de estos idiotas. Sin pensarlo dos veces desenvainé mi espada y me dirigí a ellos para poner fin a esto.

\- No lo sabes, ¿verdad? - vi que el hombre sacó varios Kunais mientras me acercaba, pero sus movimientos serían en vano - Está embarazada - mis piernas me fallaron al momento de escuchar eso y quedé a centímetros de cortarle el cuello.

\- ¿Qué? - lo fulminé con la mirada, sin bajar la guardia mientras mi mente procesaba lo dicho.

\- Éste es el trato, déjanosla por unos minutos y luego te la devolvemos, solo queremos divertirnos - sonrió como si lo que me dijera fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Mis dientes crujieron y estaba a punto de cortarle el cuello de la manera más dolorosa cuando la escuché gritar.

\- ¡Sasuke-kun! - sollozaba.

Miré con preocupación hacia donde estaba. Aquel otro sujeto la tenía amenazada con un gran cuchillo, descansando la punta afilada de éste en su vientre.

\- ¡Tch!

Todo me daba vueltas, el solo hecho de que algo le pasara ya me revolvía el estómago, sentía que poco a poco comenzaba a perder la paciencia que tenía. Mi puño se cerró tan fuerte que podía sentir mis uñas en mi piel mientras tomaba mi espada. La preocupación era mayor debido a que aún no lograba procesar lo que había escuchado.

Ella estaba embarazada…

\- Te conviene hacer el trato, somos más y tenemos la venta...

Pero no lo deje hablar, ya que mi clon de sombras le destrozó el cuello con mis manos, Susanoo ayudaba bastante cuando lo necesitaba, admito que por primera vez en tanto tiempo disfruté quitarle la vida a otra persona.

Aproveché el momento de tele transportarme hasta donde estaba Sakura y tomé al sujeto del cuello, mirando sus ojos mientras lo apretaba hasta quitarle el aliento. Decidí que lo pondría bajo un genjutsu por horas, lo único que vería sería las miles de formas de cómo disfrutaba torturarlo una y otra vez hasta hacerlo suplicar por su muerte.

Dejé de apretar su roñoso cuello mientras lo tiraba de golpe al suelo. Tomé aire para tratar de alcanzar la calma, mi mandíbula dolía y mis ojos estaban en su máximo poder. Volví a tomar aire una vez más para lograr serenarme y mi Sharingan desapareció lentamente.

\- Sasuke-kun...

La miré de inmediato y me acerqué a ella corriendo. Lo primero que hice fue revisarla y ver si todo estaba bien. Sin pensarlo le puse mi capa en su espalda, la noche estaba por caer y debíamos buscar la aldea más cercana, estar a la intemperie dejó de ser un lugar seguro para ella.

\- ¿Estás bien? - mi voz sonó más desesperada y ronca de lo que pensé que sería y la vi asentir - Sakura... - la boca se me puso seca de repente y las palabras no salían. No podía creer que ella estuviera... que ella ...que nosotros ...que yo...

\- Siento no habértelo dicho - su semblante cambió, sus ojos ahora estaban entristecidos y mi corazón se achicó al verla de esa forma.

Volví a suspirar y la atraje hacia mi, acariciando su cabeza mientras la abrazaba. Había estado tan preocupado y más aún cuando vi que su vida y la de...

\- Entonces es verdad... - ella asintió en mi pecho mientras sollozaba.

Miré al cielo, sintiéndome sorprendentemente abrumado por una inmensa felicidad, iba a ser padre. Yo, Uchiha Sasuke, me convertiría en padre.

La idea continuaba en mi mente y un calor inexplicable se posaba en todo mi cuerpo. En ese momento la abracé más fuerte y le besé la coronilla, oliendo su aroma de siempre.

\- ¿No estás enojado?

\- ¿Enojado? - susurré, alejándome un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos - Jamás me he sentido tan preocupado por t... por ustedes - corregí, miré su vientre con ilusión y algo de miedo hasta que se me produjo un nudo en la garganta - Ahora que te tengo...

\- Sasuke-kun... - me miró con una tímida sonrisa y atrapé sus lágrimas - Pensé que... que... - sonrió con pesar - Tenía tanto miedo, Sasuke-kun…

\- Ven, necesitas una ducha y un buen descanso - la abracé por la espalda para que camináramos y dejé que descansara en mi hombro, pero apenas dio dos pasos ella se desvaneció.

Por suerte mis reflejos eran rápidos y pude sostenerla a tiempo. La miré por unos segundos y lucía agotada, preguntándome lo mucho que debió soportar con esos mal nacidos. Apreté mi mandíbula nuevamente al pensar lo que hubiera ocurrido si me hubiera demorado un minuto más, pero contuve mi ira al verla moverse un poco y la puse contra mí para invocar a mi halcón. Necesitaba llevarla con un médico lo antes posible, ahora más que nada en el mundo debía protegerla a ella y a nuestro hijo.

De tan solo escucharlo en mi mente sentí un calor emanar por mi pecho, sentía dicha y orgullo.

La tarde ya había llegado y de la nada escuché a un cuervo volar encima de nosotros para luego desaparecer.

Sonreí ante la idea de lo que eso podría significar y subí a Sakura al ave con cuidado, luego me puse detrás de ella y de inmediato partimos a la aldea más cercana.

 **...**

* * *

 _ **[Sakura]**_

Mi cabeza dolía un poco y sentía que el mundo me daba vueltas, comencé a abrir los ojos y lo primero que veo es una iluminada habitación, en el marco de la puerta yacía Sasuke-kun hablando con un hombre en bata blanca y un maletín. La luz me cegaba un poco y mantuve mis ojos entrecerrados. Lo vi asentir y luego el hombre se marchó, Sasuke entró nuevamente, cerrando con cuidado para luego apagar la luz y prender una vela.

-¿Sasuke-kun? - susurré, quise levantarme, pero él me lo impidió, colocando su mano en mi hombro.

\- El doctor dijo que debías descansar, ¿necesitas algo? - su voz era tranquila y suave, sus ojos tenían cierto brillo y me miraba atentamente.

\- Un poco de agua - lo vi asentir, pero al verlo lejos quise que estuviera nuevamente cerca de mí. Mi mano se posó inconscientemente sobre mi vientre y me di cuenta de lo que había pasado - ¡Sasuke-kun!

Él regresó con el vaso de agua y me miró sin entender mi reacción. Toqué mi estómago y miré mi vientre preocupada y él entendió.

\- Está bien - sonrió levemente - Es un Uchiha después de todo - escucharlo decir eso me llenó de emoción, él estaba feliz - El doctor te revisó y me dijo que necesitabas reposo por cinco días, pasaste por una experiencia traumática, lo que provocó estrés al bebé y a ti - su pausa me dio escalofrío y lo miré esperando a que continuara, dejó salir un suspiro y me miró nuevamente - Pudiste haberlo perdido.

Mi mano se dirigió de inmediato a mi boca y aguanté las lágrimas, Sasuke-kun me ofreció el vaso con agua y bebí para tranquilizarme.

\- ¿Qué más dijo? - pregunté es voz baja.

\- Mmh... Tienes casi dos meses de embarazo - mis ojos se agrandaron de la sorpresa, algo que al parecer lo encontró divertido - Por lo que dijo, estuve calculando y... - sonrió nuevamente y yo apreté su mano.

\- Lo sé - asentí algo avergonzada al saber que todo esto pasó debido a aquella loca y dichosa celebración de su cumpleaños - Y no me arrepiento de nada, esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado, Sasuke-kun, estar contigo, casarme contigo... y ahora tener a tu hijo dentro de mi - sonreí, sin pensarlo deslicé su mano y la puse sobre mi vientre.

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron levemente y coloqué mi mano encima de la suya. Éstas lucían tan bien juntas sobre mi estómago desnudo que quedé mirándolas por largos segundos.

Para el momento en que quise verlo nuevamente a los ojos vi que sus mejillas estaban húmedas, y sus ojos miraban con atención mi vientre, acariciando suavemente mi piel como si tuviera miedo de dañarlo con tan solo tocarme. Sonreí completamente conmovida y dejé de verlo para dejarlo disfrutar este momento, el solo hecho de saber que estaba emocionado tanto como yo me hizo sentirme nuevamente segura y completamente amada.

\- Gracias, Sakura.

Acaricié sus mejillas y aguanté mis lágrimas de emoción, suspirando suavemente hasta que lo vi acurrucarse a mi lado mientras me abrazaba. Su cabeza la dejó caer en mi pecho y aproveché de acariciarlo hasta quedarme dormida.

 **...**

* * *

.

.

Los días de reposo pasaron y Sakura se veía bastante bien y como nueva, sus ojos jades estaban más brillosos aún y su rostro respladecía cada vez que sonreía. Los rumores eran ciertos, definitivamente las mujeres embarazadas tenían cierta luminosidad y vida.

Sasuke por otro lado tenía las cosas listas para viajar una vez más, aunque no era precisamente visitar otro país como pensaba Sakura.

\- No puedo esperar a ver qué nos depara el siguiente viaje - sonrió ella, abrazándolo.

\- No es algo que no hayas visto - dijo suavemente, acariciando su mejilla.

Últimamente sus ancias protectoras habían aumentado sorprendentemente y cada vez le demostraba más afecto.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Porque regresaremos a Konoha - sentenció, pasando a su lado para recoger su bolso.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué? - preguntó sorprendida.

\- Porque no dejaré que sigas en este estado viajando - esta vez su voz fue más dura y Sakura hizo un puchero, enfrentántolo cara a cara. Él suspiró - ¿Es necesario explicarte la razón? - enarcó una ceja, algo fastidiado.

\- No, sé que te preocupas por mi, Sasuke-kun, pero el hecho de que esté embarazada no cambia las cosas, yo…

\- ¡Cambia todo! - soltó Sasuke, aún estaba demasiado preocupado por ella. No sabía nada de bebés ni mucho menos lo que era ser padre. Se sentía abrumado al no saber qué hacer para mantener a ambos seguros.

El hecho de que ella tenga a su hijo en su vientre lo hacia enormemente feliz, pero además sabía el riesgo de ello. Ahora él no sería el único Uchiha, y el rumor se expandería hasta llegar a oídos de aquellos que siempre estarían en busca de poder. De tan solo imaginarlo lo hacian perder la cabeza, eso significaba que debía estar más alerta que nunca.

\- ¿Qué te preocupa ahora, cariño? - Sakura se acercó a él y le frotó la espalda mientras él se relajaba ante las caricias de su joven esposa.

\- No quiero que nada les pase - dijo, apenas audible - No soportaría que ustedes… - no logró terminar la frase y se frotó la frente en son de frustración.

\- Somos fuertes, Sasuke-kun. Créeme y confía en mí como yo lo hago contigo - él la miró a los ojos y sintió algo de alivio al verla tan relajada - Sí, esto es algo nuevo, pero juntos lograremos superar esto, pero no quiero dejar este viaje solo por el hecho de que esté así. Además, una vez que de a luz no tendremos tiempo juntos - ella acarició su cabeza y depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

\- ¿Pero y si algo sale mal y yo…?

\- Eso no pasará hasta que cumpla los nueve meses - sonrió - Veamos, qué te parece si ambos continuamos viajando y luego de que este cerca de mis siete meses hacemos la ruta para volver a la aldea.

\- Mmh - pensó - Bien, si eso es lo que quieres - a pesar de no estar del todo convencido no pudo negarle eso al ver su radiante y entusiasmada sonrisa. Algo que siempre lograba debilitarlo un poco.

\- Es lo que quiero - sonrió nuevamente y luego tomó su capa para ponérsela y salir de la habitación seguida por su preocupado y dichoso esposo.

.

.

 _ **[Sasuke]**_

Los meses pasaron con rapidez, las caminatas que hacíamos por cada lugar ahora eran más cortas que lo normal debido a que estaba preocupado por el bien estar de mi mujer. Ella era tan fuerte como siempre con aquel espíritu de valentía y perseverancia, pero al verla cada mes con su vientre más abultado no podía evitar negar mi preocupación por todo lo que nos rodeaba. Mis nervios eran peores cuando tomábamos un descanso.

Sakura siempre se sentía muy cansada luego de caminar, lo que significaba que debía vigilar todo el perímetro para garantizar su seguridad, ni si quiera lograba dormir y cada sonido que escuchaba me alarmaba. Quizás estuviera exagerando, pero eran dos grandes partes de mi vida lo que debía proteger ahora.

A pesar de su cansancio por las mañanas eso no era impedimento para estar activa sexualmente durante la noche, la mayoría del tiempo era ella quien iniciaba todo, incluso más de lo normal, quizás a causa de los niveles hormonales, los cuales comenzaban a ser mis grandes compañeros debido a los constantes cambios de humor a los cuales tuve que adecuarme y aceptarlos con la mayor de todas las paciencias.

Me desligué de mis pensamientos para observar el lugar, miré a mi derecha y allí estaba ella descansando cerca de mi apoyada en el árbol. Su respiración era pausada y su vientre subía y bajaba notoriamente. Debajo de su ropa se veían leves movimientos que hacían que mi corazón latiera de prisa. Aquel pequeño Uchiha estaba ansioso por ver el mundo. Sonreí al verlo moverse y luego me compadecí un poco al ver la expresión de molestia de Sakura. El embarazo estaba más avanzado y las horas de sueño eran bastante incómodas para ella. El bebé se movía más que antes y por ende el descanso era escaso, tanto para ella como para mi, que no dejaba de pensar en la hora en que nacería nuestro bebé. De solo pensar en el momento sentí malestar en la cabeza al no saber qué hacer cuando aquello ocurriera.

La miré nuevamente y sonreí al verla suspirar. Sin abrir los ojos se apoyó en mis piernas, la miré cautivado al verla tan cansada y a la vez tan comprometida con todo este cambio radical en su cuerpo. Que ella haya querido esto significaba mucho para mi, era un regalo que no podía expresar con ninguna palabra existente. Nuevamente ella continuaba dándome razones para seguir viviendo y luchando por todo esto. El hecho de que ella tenga a nuestro hijo en su vientre era una razón más de lo feliz que me hacía.

La escuché gemir débilmente y sentí que su cuerpo volvía a relajarse; miré a mi alrededor y todo parecía bastante tranquilo. La observé nuevamente y me di cuenta que ahora sonreía, aquello también me hizo sonreír y acaricié sus mejillas evitando que despertara. Luego miré su vientre y con algo de temor puse mi mano encima, pude sentir a mi hijo y lo vivaz que era. Lo único que deseaba era verlo, sentirlo, amarlo y protegerlo.

 _"Puede que sea una niña"_

Me dijo una voz muy familiar. Me dio escalofríos de tan solo pensar en que fuera una niña, si me comportaba así de sobreprotector con Sakura no me imaginaba como lograría ser con una pequeña. Sakura se estiró levemente en mi regazo y susurró mi nombre.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - pregunté algo intrigado, sentía que en cualquier momento me diría que estaba en labor de parto.

\- No, solo... no puedo dormir bien - hizo un puchero y me observó con sus grandes ojos verdes - ¿Cuánto más queda para la posada más cercana?

\- Llamaré a mi halcón para que lleguemos lo antes posi...

\- No, perfectamente puedo caminar aun cuando nuestra pequeña o pequeño es muy inquieto.

\- Respecto a eso... - me aclaré la garganta, me sentía algo nervioso aunque no sabía exactamente por qué - ¿Qué crees que será?

Me miró algo avergonzada y luego sonrió mientras acariciaba su vientre.

\- No estoy segura, pero cuando cierro los ojos me imagino a una niña - sonrió nuevamente - ¿Qué quieres que sea?

La pregunta me pilló de sorpresa y nuevamente sentí un extraño cosquilleo en la boca de mi estómago.

\- No lo sé - miré su abultado vientre y luego sonreí - Pero sea lo que sea lo amaré.

\- Oh, Sasuke-kun... - ella acarició mi mejilla y cerré los ojos para luego besar la palma de su mano.

Me sentía el hombre más afortunado y feliz del mundo al sentir nuevamente la paz en mi y a pesar de que no sea el hombre más romántico del mundo aprovechaba cada gesto y situación para demostrarle a ella lo mucho que me importaba. Sakura era justo lo que Naruto me había dicho, ella es la única mujer que sería capaz de sacarme de la oscuridad.

 **...**

* * *

.

.

Ambos acababan de llegar de su paseo por la aldea en busca de comida. Los antojos de Sakura crecían más cuando se acercaba la tarde, por lo que Sasuke decidió que era buena idea salir a comprar algo de víveres. Ella sonrió complacida al ver a su esposo dejar la comida en la mesa mientras se sacaba las sandalias.

\- Rayos, mira mis pies - dijo sorprendida - Esta vez están más hinchados - musitó ella al verlos de tal tamaño.

\- ¿Es eso normal? - preguntó dubitativo, no quería preocuparse por todo, pero le era casi imposible.

Los constantes cambios de humor que pasó durante el segundo mes de embarazo en adelante y los repentinos y rebuscados antojos que se le ocurrían a cada hora del día lo hacían sentirse alarmado, preocupado y también nervioso desde el momento en que supo la gran noticia.

\- Mmmh, he leído mucho sobre el tema y sí, es normal, aunque no deja de sorprenderme - suspiró, recostándose en la cama con un poco de dificultad. Su vientre estaba más grande y el bebé aún más inquieto - ¿Sasuke-kun... has pensado en un nombre?

\- ¿Un nombre? - Sasuke estaba preparando la cena - ¿Tú sí?

\- Uh, si es niño me gustaría que se llamara Satoru - ella acarició su panza y sintió una patadita del bebé - Y si es niña... - sonrió, sin poder evitarlo. Le agradaba mucho la idea de que fuera mujer.

\- Sarada - lo oyó decir con una voz suave y decidida - Uchiha Sarada... - dijo él a la vez que miraba el estómago de su esposa.

\- ¿Sarada? - pensó ella y luego sonrió, incluso una lágrima de felicidad bajó por su mejilla - Me gusta... - ella acarició su vientre y luego se quejó al sentir otra patadita - Creo que a ella le gusta también - rió.

Sasuke preparó unas tasas de té y le dedicó una mirada algo preocupada al ver que su esposa fruncía levemente el ceño.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? - él fue hacia ella y se sentó a su lado, mirando su barriga, la cual se notaba claramente cuando el bebé pateaba. Al verlo quedó impresionado.

\- Bien, solo que... - tomó algo de aire al sentir nuevamente el movimiento - ...es difícil estar cómoda, se mueve tanto que a veces me lastima un poco las costillas.

\- Hn - suspiró, de un momento a otro sintió gran admiración por su esposa por soportar todo eso - Oye... - dijo levemente mientras se acercaba a su barriga - Hmph... - carraspeó y posó su mano sobre el estómago de su amada - Le haces daño a tu madre el hecho de que te muevas tanto... - al decir eso sintió verguenza y su rostro enrojeció. Sakura lo miraba atentamente sin decir nada - Sé que estás ansioso o ansiosa por conocernos, pero... sé bueno con tu mamá - acarició una vez más la piel de su mujer y después de unos segundos de silencio sintió una leve patadita justo bajo su mano.

\- Creo que lograste calmarla - sonrió ella al no sentir movimiento.

\- Hmph - sonrió él como si tuviera todo bajo control - Debes tener hambre, ¿quieres algo de comer?

\- Sí, por favor - dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Pasaron las horas y el sueño la invadió, la noche en la aldea era bastante tranquila y ambos yacían dormidos debido al cansancio, pero algo no andaba bien. Un fuerte dolor invadió a la peli rosa, era como si algo la quemara por dentro y de inmediato la despertó. Se sentó en la cama lo más rápido que pudo para calmar un poco el dolor en esa posición y rodeó su vientre con ambas manos.

Miró a su izquierda y Sasuke yacía acostado a su lado. Aquel dolor era más y más fuerte sin poder controlarlo.

\- Maldición... - susurró, luego gimió angustiada al sentir una nueva contracción, esta vez más duradera que la anterior - Ay, no, no... - trataba de respirar, pero no podía, estaba demasiado asustada al saber que en pocos instantes se convertiría en madre - Sasuke-kun... Sas... - una nueva contracción evitó que siguiera hablando y el grito de Sakura despertó de inmediato al Uchiha.

\- ¡Sakura! - de inmediato se destapó para bajarse de la cama e ir a su lado, la miró preocupado mientras ella seguía quejándose por el dolor - ¿Qué...? ¿Qué debo hacer? - estaba nervioso.

\- El bebé... ya es hora - masculló débilmente al sentirse abrumada.

\- ¿A-Ahora? - su mente quedó en blanco por unos segundos, pero al escuchar un nuevo quejido comenzó a moverse más rápido.

De inmediato la tomó en brazos, Susanoo ayudó mucho para que tuviera su brazo izquierdo nuevamente y luego salieron de la cabaña.

Fue en ese momento donde Sasuke convocó a su halcón, en él depositó a Sakura con cuidado sobre el abundante plumaje mientras ella trataba de aguantar cada contracción para no asustar a Sasuke.

Juntos partieron a un lugar donde sería más seguro para ella, la dejaría a una persona de confianza y en ese momento solo podía pensar en una sola, la cual afortunadamente estaría a pocos kilómetros de donde se encontraban.

El halcón tardó diez minutos en llegar a una de las guaridas de Orochimaru. Sasuke bajó con Sakura en brazos y entró al lugar a toda prisa. Los quejidos de Sakura alertaron a la mujer que tenía visitas y de inmediato se puso en alerta.

\- ¿¡Qué diablos... !? - su rostro quedó pálido al ver la figura de Sasuke entrar corriendo hacia ella con Sakura en sus brazos.

\- Karin, necesito ayuda... - estaba jadeante - Sakura... ella... - estaba tan abrumado con todo que apenas podía articular palabra. La pelirroja los miró a ambos y luego vio los ojos de suplica de su ex compañero - Eres la única en quien puedo confiarle esto...

\- Uh… - se sentía confundida, no había sabido nada de él desde hace tiempo y ahora que lo veía se enteraba de que estaba con alguien y además de eso sería padre - S-Sí... - tragó saliva y mantuvo una postura más profesional - Muy bien niña, respira hondo y aguanta un poco más. Sasuke, acompáñame para llevarla a la habitación. Te digo desde ya que no soy una matrona, pero haré lo que pueda con el poco conocimiento que manejo al respecto.

Sasuke asintió y siguió los pasos de Karin con su esposa en brazos.

\- Sasuke-kun... duele... duele mucho - unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y él sintió impotencia al no ser de ayuda.

\- ¡Karin! - masculló impaciente al no saber qué le sucedía a su mujer.

\- ¡Tranquilízate! Todo esto es normal, jamás he presenciado uno, pero sé que en estos momento Sakura está con contracciones, por lo que luego de eso las cosas serán aún peor debido al estrés y el dolor que causa el parto en sí.

\- ¿¡Qué!?

\- Tch. Sosténle la mano mientras hago lo mío, ¿quieres? - dijo algo molesta al sentir tanta responsabilidad en sus hombros, además, los constantes chillidos de Sakura la hacían perder la paciencia de inmediato - Colabora un poco conmigo, Sakura, solo trato de ayudarte.

Como ella llevaba puesto un vestido le fue fácil sacárselo para revisarla. Una vez que quiso dejarlo sobre una mesa el semblante de Karin se entristeció levemente al ver la vestimenta con el símbolo Uchiha. Sin darle mucha importancia volvío a concentrarse en Sakura, quien lucía sudorosa y agotada. El parto sería difícil.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó al ver de inmediato el cambio de color en su rostro. Al verla balbucear pronunció su nombre con impaciencia.

\- ¡Tsk! - masculló Karin al sentirse nerviosa - Aún no está completamente dilatada… debemos esperar unas horas, de lo contrario…

\- ¿De lo contrario? - preguntó Sakura en un murmullo, completamente exhausta.

\- Tendré que aplicar cirugía… - dijo sin más. El rostro de Sasuke estaba pálido y miró a su esposa con preocupación, ahora sentía que la experiencia más hermosa de su vida se veía eclipsada por un terror abrumador si algo malo sucedía - De momento sugiero que cuentes cada cuánto aparecen las contracciones, Sasuke. Qué tan frecuente son y la duración, mientras…

Las palabras de Karin solo llegaron hasta ahí, sentía nervios y su cuerpo tiritaba de tan solo imaginar que algo malo le pasaría a ella y a su bebé. Sintió impotencia al ver que el rostro de su esposa estaba sumergido en sudor y dolor, dolor que él no podría disipar ni aunque quisiera y eso lo hacían sentirse inútil.

\- ¿Cariño? - Sakura lo miró preocupada mientras las contracciones cesaron por unos instantes.

\- ¿Sí? - dijo de inmediato, tomando su mano para hacerle saber que estaba apoyándola.

\- Tus ojos, amor… - susurró cansada.

\- Ah… - ni si quiera se dio cuenta cuando su Sharingan se activó y de inmediato volvió a serenarse.

\- ¿Me escuchaste, verdad? - preguntó Karin mientras alistaba la pequeña sala para recibir al bebé.

\- S-Sí.

\- Bien - suspiró - Vendré en una hora.

\- Gracias… - murmuró Sakura a Karin, al hacerlo se quedó sin aliento, ya que nuevamente una contracción llegaba a ella - Duele… - lloraba.

\- Tranquila, estoy aquí… - decía Sasuke a su lado, retirando los mechones rosas que se le pegaban al rostro - ¿Necesitas algo, agua, alguna manta?

\- Solo a ti… - murmuró - Solo a ti, cariño.

Sasuke suspiró y cerró sus ojos mientras se acomodaba a su lado, acariciando el dorso de su mano y luego su cabeza para calmarla.

\- Eres fuerte, tú puedes - sonrió levemente para que ella no notara su preocupación.

\- Lo sé… Lo sé - se decía, mientras trataba de respirar y botar el aire para aguantar el dolor.

Karin los miraba desde el marco de la puerta y sentía que su corazón le latía con fuerza mientras su pecho le dolía de forma abrumadora. Si bien se alegró de saber que él por fin es feliz, aún tenía las esperanzas de ser ella quien cumpliera ese anhelo, por lo que su corazón se rompía lentamente a cada segundo que compartía con la pareja.

Suspiró con fuerza y negó con la cabeza para dejar de pensar en cursilerías mientras salía hacia afuera para respirar algo de aire y así estar concentrada en lo que debía hacer.

Los minutos pasaban y Sasuke se encontraba más y más impaciente con el pasar de las horas, Karin se paseaba de vez en cuando para revisarla, pero aún no era el momento, por lo que dejó nuevamente la habitación.

Al encontrarse solos una vez más ambos se miraron uno al otro y fue en ese instante cuando una muy agotada Sakura habló.

\- Luces horrible - sonrió ella.

Su rosto lucía pálido y su frente seguía estando sudorosa debido a todo lo que su cuerpo estaba experimentando.

\- No tan mal como tú - se burló él, acariciando el dorso de su mano, para luego limpiar las gotas de sudor con un paño húmedo.

\- Lo sé… y me avergüenzo por ello - ella cerró sus ojos y unas lágrimas brotaron hasta caer por sus mejillas - Sasuke-kun… - él la miraba atentamente - Si algo llega a pasarme… prométeme que…

\- No quiero escuchar eso - negó él con su cabeza. Sus ojos de repente le ardieron al escucharla hablar de ese modo, ni si quiera podría pensar nuevamente en una vida solo. Sakura palideció de repente y fue en esos momentos cuando Sasuke cayó en la desesperación - ¡Karin! - exclamó con voz ronca.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - corrió hacia ellos y vio a la mujer casi desvanecida - Demonios… - masculló.

De forma inmediata sacó un pequeño saco que ya tenía listo y lo conectó a la chica por medio de una ventosa y aguja.

\- ¿Sakura? - Sasuke se acercó más a ella y acarició sus mejillas, al ver que ella sonreía nuevamente sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo - No vuelvas a hacer eso - masculló entre dientes.

\- Hmp - sonrió levemente ella.

En esos momentos Karin se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de ambos.

\- Sasuke, ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas un momento?

Sasuke la miró sin saber qué responder, pero un apretón de mano de su esposa lo hizo que la mirara.

\- Ve, estoy bien, pero no demores mucho - él asintió y le apretó levemente su mano para luego seguir a Karin hasta el pasillo.

\- El parto avanza como debe ser, sin embargo, ella está muy débil. Quizás le falten algunos nutrientes, los bebés se alimentan por lo que consume la madre y si la alimentación no es muy buena... pues ocurre esto - Sasuke maldijo a sus adentros, tenía la certeza de que ella, a pesar de comer mucho, no se estaba alimentando adecuadamente, aquello fue una irresponsabilidad de su parte al escuchar su petición de seguir con el viaje y no ir de inmediato a la aldea como él se lo había dicho - A pesar de eso también pueden haber otros factores, en cuanto al parto la última dilatación que registré está bien, por lo que en menos de quince minutos comenzaremos.

\- ¿Y el bebé? - quiso saber él.

\- Hasta el momento no vi problemas, la posición es la adecuada, es ella la que me preocupa - dijo seriamente - Necesitaré de tu ayuda ahora, lávate bien la mano y deja la capa a un lado. Todo lo que este cerca del bebé debe estar limpio.

Él asintió y comenzó a lavarse bien para luego entrar nuevamente a la habitación al escuchar un nuevo quejido de dolor de su mujer.

\- Aquí estoy - dijo él al verla nuevamente luchando.

\- ¡Bien Sakura, necesito que respires y que cada vez que sientas una contracción pujes!

\- ¡Ay, maldición…! - dijo de los nervios - Sí... - masculló, mientras lidiaba con el dolor.

\- Estoy aquí, Sakura, tú puedes - la alentaba Sasuke.

\- ¡Sasuke-kun...! - sonrió ella y luego comenzó a pujar al sentir una contracción.

\- ¡Bien, vas bien...! - comentaba Karin algo nerviosa al comenzar a ver algo de cabello - ¡Sakura necesito que pujes, no te detengas ahora!

\- ¿Algo va mal? - preguntó Sasuke algo alterado por los nervios al no saber qué pasaba.

\- No, pero el bebé no debe demorar mucho en esto o...

\- ¡Karin has todo lo posible por ella, es mi familia la que está en juego! - masculló seriamente al ver que Sakura pujaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Karin sintió que parte de su corazón se rompía por completo al escuchar esas palabras. Él había sido el único hombre al que había amado y verlo formar una vida con otra la devastaba.

\- Ya casi, Sakura - dijo ella al ver la cabeza del bebé - Vamos, un poco más.

Sakura apretó la mano de Sasuke con fuerza por última vez y tomó aire para pujar con lo último de su energía. Ella se dejó caer sobre la almohada al no sentir aquella presión entre sus piernas. El malestar se fue y luego ambos escucharon un suave llanto. Sasuke sintió que su pecho le latía a mil por hora al escuchar aquella pequeña criatura por primera vez.

Sus mejillas se helaron de golpe y un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Distintas emociones y todas provocadas por algo tan pequeño.

\- Felicidades, es una niña - anunció Karin, envolviendo a la bebé en una pequeña manta blanca que pronto quedó llena de sangre. La pelirroja cortó el cordón umbilical y la limpió con cuidado para luego caminar hacia Sakura.

\- Una niña - susurró Sakura sin poder creerlo y de inmediato Karin la puso en su regazo. Sasuke tragaba saliva mientras miraba a su hija y esposa con admiración. Ambas eran hermosas, se sentía extraño al formar parte de algo tan maravilloso, y que ambos hayan creado algo tan bello y puro - Hola cariño, por fin te conozco... - sonreía Sakura al tenerla en sus brazos - Este es tu padre - la pequeña apenas podía abrir los ojos y se largó en llanto nuevamente.

\- Tiene tu cabello - dijo Karin levemente emocionada mirando a Sasuke, quien aún permanecía sin decir palabra debido a la emoción - ¿Ya pensaron en un nombre?

\- Sarada - dijo Sakura con orgullo. Sasuke la miró sorprendido al ver que escogió el nombre que había elegido - Nuestra pequeña Sarada - Sakura tomó la mano de su hija y la pequeña la apretó con fuerza, de inmediato dejó de llorar para lentamente abrir los ojos con dificultad - Oye, eres fuerte - rió ella, las lágrimas la invadieron en ese momento y nuevamente sintió que parte de su energía volvía lentamente a su cuerpo.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - Sasuke se apegó más a ella y en ese momento Karin les dio más privacidad. Cuando el Uchiha escuchó que los pasos de Karin salieron de la habitación, suspiró, dejando salir toda preocupación y los nervios que tanto aguantó - Pensé que perdería a alguna de las dos - susurró en su oído mientras besaba la coronilla de su mujer.

\- Estamos bien, cariño - él la miró con atención y sonrió dichoso, su hija era la creación más hermosa - Sasuke-kun... - él la observó con ternura - Creo que éste regalo ha superado a aquel que me diste para mi cumpleaños - sonrió ella - Bueno, superado por poco - dijo esto acompañado de una mirada libidinosa.

\- ¿Con que sí? - murmuró, para luego besarla castamente en los labios. Luego se acercó a su lóbulo para susurrarle con voz suave y varonil - No me mientas cuando todavía tengo tu mirada de placer aún grabada en mi mente, Sakura - al decírselo con tal descaro le causó un leve rubor en sus mejillas acompañado de una sonrisa nerviosa.

En ese momento ambos se miraron, casi perdiéndose en la mirada del otro para luego ver a su hija una vez más.

\- Mírala, es bellísima

\- Es perfecta... - Sasuke acarició la pequeña mano de su hija y ella agarró su dedo con firmeza. El quedó sorprendido ante ese movimiento y pudo notar la fuerza de su agarre - Oye, no querrás quitarle el dedo a tu padre, ¿o sí? - bromeó.

De pronto los ojos de la pequeña se abrieron una vez más mirando a su padre con ojos dormilones mientras él la observaba cálidamente. Sus pequeños ojos lograron cautivarlo de tal manera que él supo que estaría atado a ella de por vida.

\- Aw, creo que lloraré - dijo Sakura al sentirse embriagada por la emoción.

Sasuke sonrió más y movió su dedo de arriba abajo mientras su hija lo soltaba lentamente para nuevamente quedarse dormida.

Karin, como ya había dejado lista una improvisada cuna, se acercó a ellos para comenzar a limpiar a la bebé y dejarla lista con algo de ropa.

\- Sé que necesitan tiempo a solas, pero debo asear a la niña y ponerle algo de ropa para que no se enferme.

\- Oh, sí, ten, no quiero que nada le pase - dijo Sakura sin chistar.

Sasuke seguía con la mirada a su hija y luego siguió a Karin.

\- ¿Me vigilarás ahora? - preguntó algo molesta al sentirse invadida por él.

\- No, solo... gracias por hacer esto.

\- No hay de qué agradecerme, tan solo... hice lo que me pediste.

Ella terminó de lavar a la pequeña cuidadosamente y luego la depositó en la cuna.

\- No esperaba que lo hicieras después de todo lo que te hice pasar; lo siento por el daño que te causé en el pasado, a pesar de eso me dio gusto que aceptaras lo que te pedí.

\- Sí, sí... - trataba de no sentirse conmovida por sus palabras - Ayúdame aquí para cortar un poco más el cordón - él asintió y veía a su hija mover sus manos y pies - Listo, ¿tienen algo de ropa?

\- Sí, compramos todo lo necesario en este bolso - Sasuke le entregó el bolso y Karin sacó un pañal y algunas prendas.

\- Listo, ahora veré a la madre, cuídala por mientras ¿sí?

Lo vio asentir con una semi sonrisa en sus labios, aquella sonrisa también la hizo sentirse feliz. Si él era feliz pues ella también trataría de serlo.

\- ¿Cómo está Sarada? - preguntó Sakura con voz cansada.

\- Se encuentra bien, eres tú la que me preocupa. Tu falta de Chakra es bajo y tu semblante es horrible.

\- Eso no importa - sonrió débilmente. Hubo un silencio incómodo mientras Karin se preocupaba de asearla y atenderla - Te he visto cómo lo miras...

Aquel comentario tomó a la pelirroja por sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sasuke-kun.

\- N-No sé de qué... de qué hablas - rió nerviosa - Al pa-parecer esto te de-dejó algo…

\- Te entiendo, ¿sabes? Sé lo que es amar a alguien que no te corresponde, al menos entiendo el sentimiento - Karin la miró de soslayo mientras trataba de colocarle más suero - Pero no estoy enojada, sé que solo quieres lo mejor para él.

Karin se sintió aliviaba ante esa confesión y suspiró más tranquila al saber que ella no le tendría rencor.

\- Ya que lo dices así... - suspiró, se detuvo un poco y sin mirarla a los ojos comenzó a sincerarse - Me alegro de que él vuelva a ser como antes - susurró Karin - A pesar de que no está a mi lado... sé que contigo es y será feliz - aquello que salió de su boca le dejó un sabor agridulce.

Sakura sonrió ante sus palabras y la vio continuar con la limpieza procurando que todo estuviera esterilizado dentro de la habitación, las sábanas de Sakura nuevamente estaban limpias y el piso lucía reluciente. Al momento en que la pelirroja iba a deshacerse de la placenta y el cordón umbilical de Sakura ésta la detuvo.

\- Karin... - ella hizo contacto visual - Como agradecimiento por todo esto y para que sepas que entre nosotras no habrán resentimientos, quiero que te quedes con el cordón de Sarada como forma de hacerte saber que con mi familia siempre tendrás un vínculo.

\- Sakura... - musitó sorprendida.

\- De nada - sonrió ella, cerrando sus ojos, se sentía muy cansada y poco a poco comenzó a sentir mucho sueño.

Sasuke por otro lado había tomado a su hija en brazos por primera vez y vaya que se sintió bien, de un principio tenía miedo de sostener a alguien tan pequeño y frágil, pero al ver lo bien que se sentía no pudo dejar de sostenerla. Ella ahora era su vida y a la segunda persona que debía proteger sin importar qué.

Por otro lado Karin había terminado de arreglar a Sakura, se le veía bastante agotada y la tapó con una manta para que descansara más cómodamente.

Luego se dirigió hacia la otra habitación donde yacía Sasuke con la bebé, pero se detuvo en el marco de la puerta al ver tan tierna y conmovedora escena. Sasuke tenía a la pequeña en brazos y sus ojos lucían levemente emocionados al ver el rostro durmiente de su hija. Aquello emocionó a Karin y sonrió complacida al corroborar que él nuevamente había encontrado la felicidad.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.::::.**

 _ **...Continuará...**_

* * *

¡Hola una vez más! ¿Qué les pareció la actualización? ;) Esperaré atenta a sus reacciones (/v\\)

En este capítulo puse todo mi corazón para que quedara perfecto, hubo mucha edición y cambios de último minuto que le dieron ese toque que estaba buscando en la historia para que ustedes al leerlo quedaran encantadas y satisfechas, espero haberlo logrado xd

Poco a poco vemos una nueva faceta de Sasuke sin quebrantar aquello que lo hace increíblemente irresistible, sin embargo, en algunos momentos quise darle ciertos toques más románticos debido al proceso de embarazo de Sakura, ya que me lo imagino muy paternal y cariñoso a su manera de ser, espero que les haya gustado :D

Si les gustó el capítulo ustedes ya saben cómo hacérmelo saber ;) esperaré sus coquetos reviews.

Sin dejarles ningún spoiler nos leemos en la siguiente actualización, chicas.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

* * *

 _ **_Kelly Anne Rose_**_


	19. Chapter 19

Hola mis queridas lectoras :D ¿Qué tal?

¡He vuelto! Bueno, pasaron muchas cosas estos meses y no me dieron ánimos de actualizar, pero nuevamente me siento feliz, asi que espero disfruten la actualización y para recompensar estos meses de ausencia este capítulo es extenso ;)

Como es costumbre, les agradezco el tiempo que se dan en dejarme reviews :D gracias por eso, me alegra de que les encante la trama, también agradezco sus follows y favoritos *v* no saben lo que eso significa para mi.

Les pido paciencia, solo eso, ya que el final de este fic aún no llega a mi, y a pesar de que aún falta trama de por medio quedan pocos capítulos, al menos así lo tengo planeado.

Hace pocas semanas actualicé un nuevo fic, "Broken" me gustaría que le dieran una oportunidad, tiene de todo un poco y creanme que aunque de un principio parezca extraño, es SasuSaku :D

* * *

.::::.

* * *

 _ **Decisiones**_

.

.

Sin más que decir nos leemos al final de capítulo, por ahora disfruten y... ¡A leer!

\- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó Sasuke mirando a su esposa mientras se ejercitaba dando puñetazos y patadas al aire.

\- ¿Qué no es obvio? - su ceño estaba levemente fruncido y las gotas de sudor comenzaban a descender de su frente - Necesito volver a estar en forma.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Cariño, no trabajaré solo en el hospital, sigo siendo una ninja después de todo.

\- Hmph.

Sasuke se levantó junto a la bebé en brazo y aquel fulgor violeta emanó a su alrededor.

\- ¿Qué haces? - exclamó horrorizada al ver a Sasuke invocar a Susanoo.

\- De esa manera no lo harás bien - respiró hondo y su mirada cambió a una más seria - Pelea conmigo.

\- Sasuke-kun... - Sakura miró a Sarada, quien yacía placidamente dormida.

\- No te preocupes por nuestra hija. Puedo cuidarla mientras entrenas conmigo.

Susanoo se trasnformó en una mano gigante para proteger a Sarada mientras Sasuke se ponía en guardia.

\- ¿Me estás subestimando? - Sasuke enarcó una ceja ante aquella protesta - ¿Piensas que puedes hacer todo eso sin el menor daño? - sonrió.

\- Es una ayuda - le devolvió la sonrisa al ver la determinación en los ojos jades de su esposa - ¿Asustada?

\- No precisamente por ti, cariño.

\- Concéntrate, Sakura - masculló al ver que su mirada yacía puesta en la bebé - No porque seas mi esposa seré blando contigo. Espero más de ti.

\- Ya verás.

 **.**

 **.**

\- Vaya... jamás pensé que me agotaría tanto esto... me siento... - decía jadeante - ... muy agotada.

\- Nada mal... para ser tu primer día - elogió Sasuke con una media sonrisa.

La mano gigante de Susanoo desapareció lentamente hasta que la niña volvió a los brazos de su padre.

\- ¿Está bien? - se acercó Sakura para verla - Es adorable verla dormir - sonrió.

\- Lo es.

\- Bien, creo que debemos buscar una cabaña pronto. Comienza a hacer frío y se avecina una tormenta.

Sasuke arropó a su hija con una manta y ambos comenzaron el viaje hasta la villa más cercana, pero a medio camino la imponente lluvia comenzó, dejando las marcas de cada gota en el suelo.

A pesar de que Sakura podía ver claramente que la tierra comenzaba a mojarse ella aún no sentía ninguna gota en su cuerpo. Su vista cambió de plano y miró al cielo, pero en vez de ver el color gris del firmamento vio aquel familiar destello violeta que la cubría de la lluvia.

Sonrió ampliamente y puso su cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke, quien tomaba a su hija en son protector, vigilando cada rincón del bosque por si algo sospechozo emergía. Sin embargo, nada de eso sucedió, su llegada al pueblo fue tranquila y por suerte encontraron lugares disponibles para pasar cómodamente la noche.

La brisa gélida matutina despertó al joven Uchiha de inmediato, aún estaba algo oscuro debido a la tormenta. Miró a su lado para abrazar a su mujer, pero para su sorpresa no estaba. Sin desesperarse observó a su alrededor y solo vio a su pequeña hija arropada hasta el cuello con una manta rosa en su cuna.

Sasuke se restregó los ojos, fue hasta ella y comenzó a observarla. Cada día que pasaba sentía lo increíble que era ser padre, Sarada poseía un poder indescriptible sobre él, no en fuerza ni mucho menos algo sobrenatural, sino más fuerte, un lazo que desde el momento en que nació se formó de inmediato entre ambos.

Ni siquiera podía explicarlo con palabras, el solo hecho de verla respirar bastaba para tranquilizarlo y hacerle saber que todo estaba bien.

Acarició el pequeño rostro de su hija con cuidado, era tersa como si fuera de la más fina seda y tan blanca como el más preciado marfil.

Pero aquello duró poco cuando la pequeña Sarada comenzó a hacer gestos y pucheros, Sasuke de inmediato detuvo las caricias y la miró impávido sin saber qué hacer para que continuara durmiendo. Pero ya todo era tarde, el llanto de la pequeña retumbó con fiereza demandando atención.

\- Rayos... - Sasuke comenzó a ponerse nervioso y sin saber muy bien a lo que se estaba enfrentando la tomó en brazo.

Pero ni el cálido brazo de su padre lograba calmarla, por lo que su llanto comenzó a ser más agudo y exigente. Sasuke carraspeó pensando en algo que calmara a su hija mientras Sakura aún no regresaba, pero lucía tan impaciente que ni siquiera podía concentrarse debido al constante llanto de su bebé.

Por inercia caminó de un lado a otro, meciendo a su pequeña sin muchos resultados. Luego la depositó en la cama donde la pequeña se tranquilizó por breves intantes para nuevamente comenzar a llorar.

Sasuke hizo una mueca y se rascó la cabeza mientras pensaba en algo que lo ayudara hasta que recordó lo que hacía Sakura en momentos así.

Podría llorar porque tenía hambre, frío o porque necesitaba un cambio de pañal. El cuerpo de Sasuke se mantuvo rígido al temer la tercera opción. Jamás había cambiado un pañal, Sakura lo hacía mientras él dedicaba tiempo en cazar algo y cocinar.

\- Maldición... - susurró algo nervioso y con dificultad retiró las prendas de su hija. Al hacerlo corroboró lo que temía - ¡Tsk!

Lentamente quitó el pañal, aguantó por breves momentos la respiración ante el hedor, pero cuando estaba a punto de abrirlo la voz de Sakura lo hicieron suspirar del alivio y quitó la mano rápidamente.

\- ¿Cariño? - esta cerró la puerta y se quitó su abrigo - Luces pálido, ¿Sarada está bien?

\- S-Sí. Ella... necesita cambio de pañal.

\- Oh - sonrió - Uchiha Sasuke vencido por un indefenso pañal - rió.

\- Hmph, lo estaba haciéndo bien sin tu ayuda.

\- Ajá - asintió - ¿Si lo hacías tan bien por qué tienes un semblante tan nervioso? - ella se acercó a su hija y terminó el trabajo de su marido.

Sasuke no respondió ante aquella pregunta y solo se dedicó a observar lo que hacía Sakura memorizando cada paso que debía hacer al momento de cambiar un pañal.

.

.

A las pocas horas la bebé volvió a chillar moviendo sus manitas para llamar más la atención.

\- ¿Qué le sucede?

\- Debe tener hambre - dijo Sakura, sacándola lentamente de su cuna.

Sasuke la vio descubrirse un pecho y la niña de forma inmediata dejó de llorar.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabías? - sonó casi sorprendido.

\- No lo sé, quizás el instinto maternal que hay en mi... comienzo a conocerla poco a poco - sonrió ella, acariciando el pelo azabache de su hija. Sakura miró a su esposo en ese intante, pero su mirada cabizbaja le indicaron que algo no andaba bien - ¿Sasuke-kun?

\- ¿Hmm...?

\- ¿Te preocupa no ser un buen padre para sarada al no entenderla?

Sus ojos lo delataron y miró nuevamente al suelo.

\- Ustedes tienen esa conexión extraña que yo no...

\- Cariño... eso no significa nada. Sarada estuvo en mi vientre por nueve largos meses y siento que ya la conozco.

Sasuke hizo un sonido gutural al comprender un poco lo que decía. Luego volvió a mirarlas y sonrió levemente.

\- Será mejor que te prepares - musitó con voz ronca.

\- ¿a qué te refieres?

\- En este momento son de Sarada, pero esta noche, volverán a ser míos - sonrió con picardia al ver que su seno izquierdo se asomaba tras la tela de algodón, haciendo ruborizar a Sakura hasta las orejas.

\- ¡Sasuke-kun! - Sakura, con su evidente sonrojo, regañó a Sasuke por tan atrevido comentario, Sasuke sonrió con autosuficiencia.

\- Debes estar exhausta - caminó hacia ella y acarició la cabeza de su hija - Te prepararé un baño.

\- Eso sería genial, pero sólo si me acompañas - susurró, mirándolo a los ojos.

\- ¿Qué hay de Sarada?

\- Luego de esto dormirá por unas horas. Asi que... ¿qué dices?

Sus ojos jades emanaban cierto fuego que él no podía resistir y, acariciando su barbilla con su dedo indice, asintió.

\- No tardes - dijo mirándola con intensidad.

.

.

 _Sexto,_

 _Por causas mayores he decidido posponer mi viaje con Sakura, me imagino que nuestros hogares ya deben haber sido ocupados por alguien más. Si es así encuentra un hogar adecuado para ambos._

 _Sasuke._

Kakashi sonrió bajo la máscara y dejó salir un suspiro, con tan solo leer esa carta supo que los tórtolos por fin estaban juntos. Sabía que Sasuke era un hombre de pocas palabras y bastante exigente, por lo que no quiso discutir temas de formalidad con él, además se lo debía por haber vendido los hogares de ambos sin haberles pedido permiso, por lo que poco podría quejarse ante la demanda del Uchiha.

\- Lo noto bastante bien hoy, Hokage-sama - comentó Shikamaru, dejándole una pila de documentos en su escritorio.

\- Ahh, tengo un asunto que arreglar - se restregó la frente y comenzó a revisar una agenda - Necesito que mandes una carta urgente a esta dirección.

\- Sí - Shikamaru anotó la dirección y comenzó a redactar la carta.

\- En pocas palabras menciona que necesitamos de sus servicios para la contrucción de una casa en Konoha - Shikamaru anotó todo con palabras más formales y puso el sello del Hokage en el papel - Tendremos visitas en poco tiempo - sonrió.

\- ¿Visitas? ¿Será posible…?

\- Sí - asintió Kakashi.

Shikamaru palideció un poco ante la afirmación y sonrió.

\- Ya era hora - musitó casi divertido.

.

.

\- Ah, qué grato es volver nuevamente a Konoha - decía el viejo Tazuna al ver las grandes puertas de la aldea.

\- ¿Para quién construiremos esta vez? - preguntó Inari con curiosidad - Hace mucho que no veo a Naruto nee chan ¿Crees que pueda verlo, abuelo?

\- Si nos da el tiempo… Oh, Hokage-sama - dijo asombrado ante la presencia del Sexto.

\- No es necesario que me diga así - aclaró modestamente - Bueno, lo acompañaré al lugar del terreno.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Naruto se encontrara de paso a los invitados de Konoha en compañía de su ex maestro.

\- ¡Inari! - chilló Naruto corriendo.

\- Naruto nee chan… - sonrió al verlo y fue hacia él.

\- Vaya, estás muy grande - Naruto le revolvió el cabello.

\- ¡Y fuerte! He estado practicando mucho mis habilidades.

\- No lo dudo - sonrió ampliamente, luego miró a Tazuna - Kakashi-sensei me dijo que harían una casa para mi amigo.

\- ¿Amigo? - trató de recordar aquella vez que lo conoció, en efecto habían dos ninjas a su lado, aquel pelinegro y su compañera de pelo rosa - Ahh, sí, lo recuerdo.

\- Me gustaría quedarme por más tiempo, pero solo vine a saludarlos - Naruto se despidió de Tazuna y luego de Inari - ¡Esfuérzense como con mi casa! - chilló mientras se alejaba sonriente comosiempre hasta perderse de vista.

\- Ahh, él nunca cambia - suspiró Kakashi.

\- Bien, me imagino que éste es el terreno - inspeccionó Tazuna. Kakashi asintió - Es bastante amplio para una casa.

\- Sí, creo que se los debo, vendí las propiedades de ambos cuando se fueron y esta es mi manera de disulparme.

\- Ya veo.

\- Tengo estos planos que me llegaron hace unos días atrás.

\- Mmm - Tazuna los inspeccionó detalladamente, impresionándose con las especificaciones - Vaya, es una persona que sabe lo que quiere, no hay duda.

\- Así es - Kakashi miró los bosquejos, las letras y números eran de Sasuke, pero el dibujo sabía que lo había hecho Sakura - Por favor, cuando lo pintes asegúrate de poner este símbolo, fue un detalle que me especificó el dueño.

\- Sí, entiendo - asintió Tazuna, luego dejó sus cosas y comenzó a poner manos a la obra junto a su nieto y varios constructores que le había dejado Kakashi para el proyecto para que así se tardara menos.

Los días pasaron, y el sol abrasador se quedaba en la espalda de cada voluntario, Tazuna había hecho un gran trabajo como siempre, con mucha dedicación y presición en cada estructura. Cada día que pasaba hacía algo nuevo en la casa, procurando seguir las intrucciones de los planos y dejando el más mínimo detalle en cada muralla con aquel símbolo.

\- Has hecho un buen trabajo, abuelo.

\- Todos lo hemos hecho - suspiró, agotado - Ansío ver el rostro de esa pareja cuando vean todo - sonrió Tazuna, sacándose el sudor de la frente - Mañana haremos la limpieza, aún quedan dos días para que la feliz pareja llegue.

\- Sí - asintió Inari, observando aquel lugar maravillado, aquella persona que hizo los planos sin duda tiene un buen gusto. Luego pensó en lo que le había dicho Naruto la primera vez que llegaron a Konoha, la persona que estaría aca sería aquel pelinegro.

.

.

El gran día había llegado y los primeros en presentarse fueron dos personas adultas, un hombre y una mujer, ambos muy alegres y gentiles.

\- Por fin lo conozco, señor Tazuna, me ha encantado el trabajo que ha hecho con el hogar de mi hija - exclamaba Mebuki.

\- Excelente trabajo - le dio la mano Kizashi - Mi hija y su... esposo, estarán complacidos - manifestó alegremente, mirando la casa de arriba hacia abajo.

\- Espero que tengan muchos nietos - dijo Mebuki al ver tanto espacio - ¡Mira el jardín!

\- Y el living - musitaba Kizashi ante el gran espacio del comedor.

Tazuna sonrió ante los comentarios positivos de su obra maestra, pero debía sacar a los invitados pronto antes de que los dueños aparecieran, después de todo eran ellos quienes debían recorrer en mayor detalle su nuevo hogar.

\- Bueno, es tiempo de que esperemos a los dueños - dijo Tazuna algo nervioso.

\- Por supuesto - asintió Kizashi, llevándose a su esposa afuera para esperar la llegada de su hija.

.

.

Mientras tanto la joven pareja caminaba hacia las puertas de la aldea sin la mayor prisa, habían recorrido mucho y ambos estaban muertos de cansancio debido al largo viaje a pie.

Sarada ahora con unos meses de más que yacía en brazos de su madre. Sasuke caminaba muy cerca de su esposa e hija, teniendo todos sus sentidos en alerta máxima, incluso cuando ambos ya estaban dentro de Konoha desconfiaba de los alrededores.

De pronto notó que su hija comenzaba a despertarse y chillaba levemente.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? - preguntó Sasuke al ver a su pequeña inquieta.

\- No lo sé - murmuró Sakura, acomodándosela - ¿Tal vez tenga hambre?

\- Imposible, eso pasó hace una hora…

\- Los bebés son así, cariño.

Sakura lo miró con ternura y él sonrió algo avergonzado porque aún no conocía muy bien las necesidades de un bebé y debido a que la gente que pasaba cerca de ellos los observaba.

\- Qué linda nena - sonrió una anciana al ver a la pequeña.

\- Gracias - sonrió ella ante el cumplido.

\- Son una linda pareja - comentó la señora y se fue.

\- Hmp - musitó Sasuke algo incómodo.

\- Deberás acostumbrarte a que le hagan cumplidos a nuestra pequeña, es hermosa - decía Sakura con una amplia sonrisa mientras Sarada sonreía y hacía sonidos con su boca.

\- Es una Uchiha - Sasuke le guiñó un ojo y luego se acercó a su oído - Y tiene tu belleza, claro está - sonrió ladiamente haciéndola sonrojarse.

\- Oh, Sasuke-kun - murmuró avergonzada y él solo rió un poco al verla tan nerviosa.

A pocos metros de llegar a su futuro hogar los esperaban sus padres y el contructor de aquella obra maestra.

Sasuke miró la estructura maravillado, el cual mantenía leves detalles de su antiguo hogar tal y como quería. Al ver aquellos símbolos en su pared suspiró conmovido y miró a su esposa quien sonreía de felicidad al ver su nuevo hogar. Luego la vio acercarse a sus padres para presentarles a Sarada y en ese momento inhaló una buena bocanada de aire al ser este el primer encuentro con la familia de Sakura.

La peli rosa se acercó a su madre con ojos llorosos al ver el rostro iluminado de ella cuando vio a su nieta por primera vez.

\- Ay, dios… - susurró Mebuki conmovida - Mi niña… - unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos al ver a su nieta y la cargó en sus brazos - Es preciosa, querida... - dijo emocionada.

Sakura abarazó tiernamente a su madre mientras le dejaba a Sarada en su regaso para saludar a su padre.

\- Hija… - Kizashi sonrió y abrazó a su hija con fuerza, besando su frente. Luego miró a Sasuke - Ven aquí, tú - le indicó a Sasuke, quien se mantenía al margen.

\- No, papá, no lo obligues - dijo Sakura amablemente al saber que su esposo no era una persona afectiva en público.

\- Un gusto en conocerlos - dijo Sasuke con voz ronca y se inclinó ante ellos.

En ese momento Kizashi quiso lucir intimidante, poco era lo que sabía de su yerno en esos momentos. Sí, Sakura le explicó ciertos detalles de su relación en aquella carta, pero no mencionó la historia detrás del sufrimiento de Sasuke cuando fue desertor de la aldea, aunque sí estaba informado de esto último a causa de lo famoso que era su nombre.

\- He escuchado de ti - Kizashi lo miró seriamente, deseaba brovocarle cierta incomodidad, pero ninguno de los dos flaqueaba, hasta que Sasuke tragó saliva algo incómodo, fue ahí cuando Kizashi rió abiertamente - Eres un hombre fuerte, Naruto siempre habla de ti - le palmeó la espalda - Lo pasado quedo en el pasado, ¿no? - Kizashi apretó un poco el hombro de Sasuke y él asintió quedamente - Sí… Confío en ti muchacho, lo admito, fui reticente cuando me enteré de todo en la carta que mandó Sakura, pero al leer cada palabra supe que mi hija era feliz… asi que felicidades por su hogar y su familia, hazla feliz.

Sasuke asintió y le dio la mano a su suegro. En esos momentos hubo unos segundos de silencio mientras que ambos hombres se miraban con conprensión hasta que Mebuki interrumpió.

\- Lo siento, hija, pero necesitabamos saber quien era este hombre misterioso - sonrió - Por cierto es muy apuesto - la codeó su madre, haciéndola reír algo nerviosa - Sabía que él sentía lo mismo que tú - le susurró su madre al recordar a su pequeña hija hablar de _Sasuke-kun_ cada tarde después de la academia.

\- Ya basta, mamá… - sonrió algo incómoda y luego miró a Sasuke, quien tenía un semblante tranquilo a pesar de todo.

\- ¿Tazuna e Inari? - preguntó Sasuke al ver a ambos contructores cerca de la casa - Han hecho un buen trabajo - Sasuke se inclinó un poco para mostrar agradecimiento.

\- No… por favor, no es nada - sonrió nervioso - Todo sea por los héroes de la gran guerra.

\- Está hermosa - alabó Sakura con una sonrisa.

\- Por favor pasen - indicó él.

Los primeros en entrar fueron los dueños de casa y luego los demás. Sasuke quedó a gusto con todo, era exactamente como lo había visto en su mente. Sakura por otro lado estaba conmovida ante los detalles, cada cosa tenía su lugar y pronto comenzaba a ver las decoraciones necesarias y los muebles apropiados para darle vida a su nuevo hogar.

Sus padres al poco tiempo les dieron algo de privacidad para que recorrieran el resto de la casa. Mebuki se fue al segundo piso con Sarada en brazos y su esposo las acompañó.

Tazuna les explicaba un poco sobre la estructura y el material con el que estaba hecho la casa mientras Sakura recorría cada pieza hasta llegar al ventanal que daba al jardín.

\- El patio es exactamente como me lo indicó - terminó de decir Tazuna - Eso es todo lo que debo reportarle respecto a la infraestructura.

\- Muchas gracias, Tazuna - se inclinó Sasuke levemente - Si me disculpan veré los detalles del jardín junto a mi esposa.

Tazuna e Inari asintieron dichosos al saber que el resultado de la construcción había sido un éxito y los dejaron solos para darles privacidad.

Sasuke salió al patio y aquel jardín era exactamente lo que deseaba, había un pequeño estanque con peces en una esquina junto a una pequeña cascada que de tan solo escuchar el agua correr dejaba un espacio de tranquilidad, el lugar entero era un amplio espacio de pasto bien cortado y árboles de cerezos que decoraban el suelo con sus pequeños pétalos rosas. Aquellos siempre lo hacian recordar a Sakura cuando estuvo lejos de ella.

Sin prisa se acercó a su mujer por detrás y apoyó su mano en su cintura, acariciandola suavemente.

\- Sasuke-kun… esto es…

\- ¿Te gusta? - preguntó suavemente, acercándose un poco más a ella para que nadie escuchara.

\- ¿Gustarme? Me encanta… - dijo maravillada.

\- Hmp - él besó su cuello con suavidad y notó que ella se estremeció ante el contacto de sus labios en su piel - Este sitio tiene un significado especial para mi - sonrió algo apenado - Quería conservar este espacio para ambos, un lugar tranquilo para descansar y contemplar - suspiró.

\- Es hermoso, seguro le daremos un buen uso - lo miró tras su hombro coquetamente y él sonrió.

\- Cuidado, Sakura, no me tientes - pronunció con voz ronca y pausada, sus ojos destellaron provocativamente.

Ella rió por lo bajo y sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

\- ¿Por qué tiene un significado especial?

\- Porque en este lugar pasaba más tiempo con mi hermano… - Sakura se disculpó de inmediato al haber dicho aquel comentario coqueto que estuvo fuera de lugar, pero Sasuke negó con la cabeza y la miró con calides - Este es un nuevo comienzo, una nueva vida, no debes disculparte - Sasuke miró hacia atrás para corroborar que aún estaban solos y luego se acercó a su oído - Te cobraré la palabra... hoy en la noche.

La comisura de su boca se elevó un poco y su mirada seductora le hizo hervir la sangre. Aquella reacción le hizo gracia al Uchiha y salió del jardín para ver a su pequeña hija que lloraba en los brazos de su abuela.

.

.

 _ **[Naruto]**_

Los encargos que me había hecho Hinata eran demasiados, la vida con un hijo no era fácil, Boruto es un niño maravilloso y Hinata me había hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo cuando me contó sobre su embarazo, pero jamás pensé que sería así de agotador.

Mis dos clones de sombra iban detrás de mi con bolsas en cada mano mientras yo me encarga de las últimas compras. Hinata había hecho mucho y se preocupaba de todo cuando yo tenía misiones, por lo que debía recompensarla en eso y en muchos aspectos más, definitivamente es una buena mujer.

\- ¿Ya los viste? Quién se lo imaginaría.

Escuché a Ino murmurar con Temari mientras esta se iba riéndose hacia su casa. Aproveché el momento y me dirigí hacia ella, la curiosidad me mataba y de inmediato les pedí a mis clones que dejaran lo comprado en mi casa para que ayudaran a Hinata con el almuerzo.

\- Hola, Ino - me acerqué alegremente.

\- Vaya, vaya, si es el hombre del momento - sonrió ella saludándome con una sonrisa mientras cuidaba de su hijo. El pequeño yacía en los brazos de su madre y él se afirmaba de la tela de la ropa de esta, me miró con curiosidad y volvió la mirada a su madre para esconderse en su pecho.

\- No te preocupes, es algo arisco con los extraños - comentó - Lo heredó de su padre - murmuró sonriéndome y vaya que le encontré razón.

\- ¿De qué hablabas hace poco, eh? ¿Qué hay de nuevo ahora?

\- ¿Aún no sabes? - preguntó sorprendida y negué con la cabeza - Sasuke-kun y Sakura acaban de llegar…

Apenas escuché esos nombres mi corazón latió con fuerza, luego la rabia invadió mi mente hasta que luego la felicidad opacó esas emociones. Era increíble que ninguno de ellos avisara su llegada, ambos desaparecieron del mapa juntos después de un buen tiempo sin saber nada de ellos para después llegar como si nada a la aldea.

\- Con que eso…

\- Ah, siento lo mismo que tú, igual me siento decepcionada al no saber nada de ellos, si tan solo hubieran avisado… - suspiró - En fin, pero cuando los vi comprendí por qué tanto secreto - sonrió - Ve a saludar y verás por qué - me guiñó el ojo y asentí.

\- Sí, nos vemos luego, Ino.

Me quedé estático por unos instantes mientras procesaba la información en mi mente, ¿qué era tan importante como para impedir que se comunicaran en la aldea? ¡Soy su mejor amigo!

Las piernas se me movieron solas y con desesperación busqué en cada rincón posible, hasta que recordé la construcción que estaban haciendo semanas atrás. Era lógico que la primera parada de ellos fuera esa y no me equivoqué.

Apenas me acerqué a la casa los vi a ambos, uno al lado de otro conversando y despidiéndose de los padres de Sakura-chan en la puerta, hasta que algo llamó mi atención e hizo detenerme. Una niña.

Mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían, era una pequeña bebé de pelo negro azabache como Sasuke… mi corazón volvió a latir con fuerza y casi se me sale una lágrima de la emoción, al fin, después de tanto tiempo, ellos estaban juntos como una familia. En esos momentos de alegría no pude evitar llamarlos y correr hacia ellos.

\- ¡Sakura-chan, teme!

Ambos me miraron sorprendidos, Sasuke enarcó su ceja como de costumbre al escuchar aquel apodo, ¿qué esperaba de recibimiento? Si tan solo me hubiera escrito algo lo hubiera saludado diferente.

\- Naruto, mírate nada más - dijo Sakura abrazándome. Aquello se sintió bien, muy bien… hace mucho tiempo que extrañaba su precencia y compañía - Ibamos a llamarte, pero…

\- No es bueno mentir, Sakura - espetó Sasuke mirándome con fastidio.

Aquello me hizo reír y le pegué un puñetazo en su brazo en forma amistosa.

\- No has cambiado ni un poco - le sonreí.

\- Hmp.

\- Oye… ¿Quién es esta preciosura? - me acerqué a mirar a la pequeña bebé que ella tenía en sus brazos.

\- Su nombre es Sarada - los ojos de Sakura-chan brillaban con emoción, me sentía tan feliz de verla así - Sarada, cariño, saluda a tu tío Naruto - pronunció con dulzura mientras la pequeña me miraba con ojos grandes.

\- Tiene tu mirada, Sakura-chan - pronuncié al ver el parecido - Y tu pelo - miré a Sasuke y él infló su pecho con orgullo - Tienen una hermosa familia - los abracé y comencé a sentir nostalgia - ¡Me siento tan feliz por ustedes!

\- Agh, Usuratonkashi, cuidado con mi hija.

\- L-Lo siento - me disculpé al ver que debí tener cuidado con la bebé - Oigan, ahora que lo pienso Sarada será amiga de mi hijo.

\- ¿Tienes un hijo? - preguntó ella sonriente y asentí - Naruto, me alegro tanto - ella acarició mi mejilla para luego apretarla - No dejes a Hinata sola por mucho tiempo - me regañó con una sonrisa tétrica en su rostro. Típico de ella.

\- Tu hijo jamás estará al lado de mi hija, perdedor.

\- ¿Qué? - me hice el ofendido, extrañaba nuestras peleas sin sentido - ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Ah - suspiró - Siento que tu hijo es igual a ti, la estupidez no puede estar cerca de ella.

\- ¡Teme! ¡Atrévete a repetir eso y ya verás! - dije y lo amenacé con mi puño.

\- Hmp - sonrió con suficiencia y Sakura se interpuso entre nosotros.

\- Quizás otro día podamos juntarnos, apenas llegamos hoy y queremos pasar tiempo en nuestro hogar, tenemos muchas cosas por hacer y muebles que ubicar debido a los regalos de mudanza de mis padres y de Kakashi.

La miré por unos instantes y de inmediato una sonrisa zorruna apareció.

\- Si claro... Ya veo, ¿eh? - noté como ella se ruborizaba mientras Sasuke me miraba con sus ojos entrecerrados - Con que quieren "privacidad" - sonreí - Oye teme no pensé que… - pero no pude decir palabra alguna para molestarlo, ya que solo sentí un dolor punsante en mi cabeza.

Sakura-chan me había golpeado, al menos no fue tan fuerte debido a que tenía a su hija en brazos, pero ni siquiera lo vi venir, por lo que me di cuenta que sus movimientos ahora eran más ágiles y rápidos.

\- ¡Baka! - me gritó - Debería darte vergüenza - sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y poseía un leve tic en la ceja izquierda. Sasuke solo rió para sus adentros.

\- Sa-Sakura-chan… ¿Por qué? - me quejé.

\- Hmp - soltó Sasuke - Dobe.

Ambos se marcharon para entrar a su hogar, el cual era bastante hermoso y espacioso. Vi su espalda y de inmediato me fijé que en su ropa llevaba bordado con orgullo el símbolo del clan de Sasuke. A pesar de todo volví a sentir felicidad por mis amigos, por fin Sakura pudo estar con el teme y sacarlo de su oscuridad, tal y como le dije. Y por fin, él ahora era un hombre diferente, sus ojos lo expresaban todo y su postura relajada confirmaban mis pensamientos, él era feliz.

 **...**

* * *

 ** _.:_** _1 año después_ ** _:._**

 _ **[Sasuke]**_

Eran las nueve de la mañana, miré hacia la ventana y el día estaba claro con algo de viento, los árboles de cerezo que estaban en el jardín de la casa se movían lentamente y de forma armoniosa con la brisa.

Giré en la cama y miré el techo, de repente no tenía energías para levantarme, tan solo deseaba quedarme atrapado en las sábanas eternamente. Sarada había llorado tres veces durante la noche, ni Sakura o yo pudimos dormir del todo a causa de eso. La paternidad era difícil, pero no me arrepiento de nada, sin ellas nada tendría sentido.

Al mirar a mi derecha yacía Sarada practicando su gateo encima de la cama, la había dejado dormir al medio de nosotros pensando en que así terminaría su llanto, sorpresivamente así fue, aunque fue incómodo dormir con ella debido a que estaba constantemente preocupado por no lastimarla o aplastarla, por lo que no pude dormir bien ante eso.

La miré con admiración al ver que en tan poco tiempo comenzaba a decir sus primeras palabras debido al constante estimulo de la voz de su madre al hablarle todos los días.

Me había distraído solo unos segundos cuando la vi que se acercaba peligrosamente al final de la cama, me acerqué a ella para tomarla justo a tiempo antes de que cayera.

\- Cuidado…

Ella tan solo me sonrió y puso sus pequeñas manos en mis mejillas, mirándome con felicidad en sus ojos.

\- Buenos días, Sasuke-kun - sonrió Sakura secándose el cuerpo con una toalla. Había salido recién de la ducha.

Con cuidado de no mojar a nuestra pequeña besó su coronilla y a mi me dio un cálido beso de buenos días.

\- ¿La has escuchado balbucear? Ahora ya puede decir papá y mamá.

\- Sí, será una niña muy inteligente - exclamó animada, acercándose al cuarto del closet para cambiarse ropa, algo que no me gustó.

\- ¿Desde cuándo te cambias sin que te vea?

\- Sarada está ahí, cariño.

\- ¿Y?

Su rostro se azomó en el marco de la puerta mirándome con desaprobación, algo que me hizo sonreír; era absurdo, la bebé no recordaría algo así.

\- Recuerda que debemos ir al parque al medio día, Naruto estará esperándonos.

\- ¿Debemos ir? - musité algo astiado, la verdad era que no deseaba ir, apenas había dormido durante la noche y definitivamente no quería escuchar la voz chillona de Naruto cada cinco segundos.

\- Cariño, sé que no te gusta mucho la idea pero Naruto nos ha invitado muchas veces a su casa o a salir los tres juntos, y me gustaría que ambos pequeños interactuaran más.

\- ¿Para qué? Boruto es un niño torpe… no es buena influencia para ella.

\- Boru… Borto… - balbuceaba Sarada mirando a su padre.

\- Ah, incluso dice su nombre - me froté la frente ante tal barbaridad y comencé a corregirla de inmediato - No, Sarada. Di: Otōsan.

\- No seas así, cariño. Sarada debe jugar con niños de su edad.

\- Si insistes - suspiré reacio, aunque por dentro debía admitir que me gustaba presumir las habilidades de mi hija ante Naruto.

\- Mírala, su melena es idéntica a la tuya - dijo ella saliendo con un vestido rojo muy llamativo que me quitó el aliento. Vaya que tenía una esposa hermosa.

\- ¿Piensas ir así?

\- Sí, el día está hermoso, además… este vestido me lo regalaste aquella vez que…

\- Lo recuerdo - sentí las mejillas algo acaloradas y de inmediato cambié de tema - ¿Qué ropa debo ponerle a Sarada?

\- Mmm… Un pantalón y esta chaqueta.

\- Déjamelo a mí - me levanté con la niña en brazos para cambiarla de ropa y le di un beso a Sakura en la frente.

\- Me encanta que hagas eso.

\- Lo sé - sonreí.

\- Haré el desayuno y nos vamos.

\- Podríamos llegar tarde - le sonreí con picardía. Noté un leve rubor en sus mejillas y me sonrió nerviosa.

\- Naruto dijo que estaría al medio día en el parque, cariño.

\- Naruto siempre llega tarde.

\- Pero me gustaría pensar en que ha cambiado… al menos un poco, es decir… como ya es padre…

\- Hmph.

Habíamos quedado en juntarnos al medio día, pero el idiota aún no aparecía. Algo que no me sorprendió, ya que eso lo supe desde el momento en que se lo dije a Sakura, sin embargo ella estaba furiosa por la irresponsabilidad de Naruto.

\- No entiendo por qué es así, debería cambiar, maldita sea.

\- Hmp, creo que le debes a tu esposo una disculpa y algo a cambio.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Te dije que llegaría tarde - la miré hasta ponerla nerviosa y ella sabía lo que significaba mi mirada y lo que pudimos haber hecho - Mira, allá viene.

\- Al fin… - suspiró molesta y yo simplemente sonreí al verla así.

 **...**

* * *

\- Sakura-chan, Sasuke - Naruto apareció con su pequeño en brazos, el cual llevaba un osito que apretaba con fuerza mientras chupaba la oreja de este.

\- ¿Sabes cuánto hemos estado esperándolos?

\- Lo siento, Boruto me dio algo de problemas, no quería tomar su leche y ni hablar de cambiarle ropa.

\- De tal palo… - murmuraba Sasuke mientras jugaba con Sarada en el pasto.

La pequeña tenía una pala en su mano y la agitaba con fuerza mientras su padre la sostenía sobre sus piernas.

\- Mira Boruto, ¿recuerdas a Sarada? - Naruto se acercó a Sasuke colocándose en la misma posición que su amigo - Ve a jugar con ella.

\- Ni en sueños.

\- Hasta cuando dejaras de ser tan amargado - refunfuñó Naruto.

Boruto dejó los brazos de su padre para ir donde Sarada y esta lo quedó mirando con sorpresa.

\- Sarda…

Sasuke quedó mirando a Boruto con una ceja enarcada al escuchar balbucear vagamente al hijo de su amigo y rival.

\- Toma, hijo - Naruto le entregó un balde y una pala para que jugara con ella - Está comenzando a hablar.

\- ¿A eso le llamas hablar? - preguntó Sasuke con cierta burla en su voz, Sarada aplaudió al escuchar a su padre y Naruto hizo un gesto de desagrado.

Las miradas de ambos héroes hacían corto circuito, pero Sakura llegó a tiempo y se interpuso para calmar los ánimos.

\- Vamos Sarada, con esto podrás hacer un castillo de arena - sonrió ella - Ven Boruto.

\- Déjamelo a mi, Sakura-chan, con Hinata también le estamos a enseñando a caminar - sonrió radiante, mirando a Sasuke para esperar algún contra ataque.

\- Hmp.

\- Sarada comenzó a caminar desde los once meses, pero odio que crezca tan rápido - dijo Sakura con algo de nostalgia.

\- ¿¡A los once meses!?

\- Hmp - esta vez Sasuke no pudo sentirse más orgulloso y miró con una sonrisa a Naruto, quien enarcó el ceño con recelo.

\- Sí, Sasuke-kun le enseñó, estaba ansioso por no querer perderse ese momento - murmuró, Naruto lo miró con diversión y Sasuke se atoró con saliva al ver que su esposa había dicho de más.

Todos fueron hacia el pequeño estante de arena y tanto Sasuke como Naruto se colocaron detrás de sus hijos mientras ellos jugaban con la arena. Sarada colocaba ésta en el balde con ayuda de su pala y Boruto trataba de hacer formas sobre la arena con ayuda de moldes.

Naruto ayudaba a su hijo a que hiciera un castillo como lo intentaba Sarada, pero por más que intentaba, el niño se distraía con facilidad.

\- Mira, hijo, ¿ves lo fácil que es? - Naruto mojó un poco la arena con ayuda de una botella de agua para hacer el castillo y Boruto sonrió al ver lo que hizo su padre.

\- Deja a tu hijo que lo haga, pareces un niño más - pronunció Sasuke sin poder evitarlo.

\- Oh, ahí está Ino - pronunció Sakura agitando la mano para captar la atención de su amiga - Cariño, estaré con Ino en la silla del parque ¿sí? Los veré en un rato.

Pero Sasuke estaba tan concentrado en Sarada y en lo que hacía su rival con ella que no se dio cuenta de las palabras que dijo su esposa.

\- Sarada mira, hazlo así - dijo Naruto acomodando la arena.

\- Hnn… - Sasuke enarcó una ceja por los leves celos.

Sin embargo, la pequeña aplaudía al ver a Naruto hacer los castillos de arena, por lo que ella también lo imitó de inmediato.

\- Vaya que es lista.

\- Es mi hija, qué esperabas.

\- Pues veamos qué tan bien pueden hacer castillos de arena. Boruto sabe hacer esto desde antes que la tuya.

\- No tientes al destino, Sarada es muy inteligente.

\- Demostrémosle al tío Sasuke lo equivocado que está - le hablaba Naruto a su hijo mientras ambos comenzaban a adornar sus esculturas de arena.

\- Vamos, Sarada, enseñémosle de lo que eres capaz - pronunció Sasuke ayudando a su hija.

\- Hijo, dame ese molde, nuestro castillo será mejor que el de tu tío y Sarada.

\- Hmp, eso ni siquiera tiene forma de castillo, se ve tan... frágil.

\- Frágil - repitió la pequeña claramente mientras miraba a su padre.

\- Lo ves - sonrió Sasuke.

\- Bha… Ya verán los dos.

Mientras tanto, del otro lado, yacían Ino y Sakura platicando hasta que los chillidos de ambos llegaron hasta ellas.

\- Míralos, no han cambiado en nada.

\- No - reía Sakura al ver a ambos padres compitiendo.

\- Al menos son felices, esa rivalidad/amistad no terminará nunca.

\- A pesar de ser así se quieren mutuamente en secreto - murmuró Sakura - Que bueno que no dejaste a Inojin allí.

\- Él es muy callado y tranquilo, molesta muy poco en las noches y no le gusta mucho estar con otros niños, hace unos días lo llevé a casa de Karui y allí estaba Temari con Shikadai… Ninguno compartió, nosotras, sin embargo, hablamos hasta más no poder - sonrió - A pesar de eso los niños juegan amistosamente cuando quieren, si no cada uno se entretiene solo.

Sakura asintió y miró a Sasuke, quien estaba armando el resto del castillo con su hija.

\- Sasuke-kun luce feliz - comentó Ino.

\- Sí, Sarada le cambió la vida.

\- Tú le cambiaste la vida, la llegada de Sarada solo la mejoró aún más - sonrió Ino - Debo irme, Sai está por llegar del trabajo y aún tengo cosas por hacer.

\- Nos vemos pronto, entonces.

\- Sí, adiós, frentona.

\- Adiós… Adiós Inojin.

Sakura se despidió de su amiga y de Inojin mientras que a lo lejos la distrajeron aquellas voces donde ambos continuaban compitiendo.

\- ¡Yo gané! - mascullaba Naruto.

\- ¡Nosotros ganamos! - decía Sasuke a viva voz.

\- ¡El nuestro es más alto! - chillaba Naruto.

\- ¡El de nosotros es más resistente!

\- Ahhh… - suspiró ella al ver tal escena infantil - Hay cosas que nunca cambian - sonrió.

.

.

 **[~*~]**

 _ **[Sasuke]**_

Me encontraba en la aldea, era medio día, pero algo en el ambiente me provocaba una sensación de alerta, de cierta manera podía oler el peligro en el aire. Escuché explosiones, árboles caían a la distancia y un sin fin de gritos se escuchaban a lo lejos, entre esos timbres de voces uno de ellos llamó mi atención a medida que me fui acercando.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció cuando la escuché gritar desgarradoramente, de inmediato me trasporté hacia ella y la tomé en brazos para consolarla.

\- ¿Sarada, qué ocurre?

\- Papá… - sollozaba.

Miré a mi alrededor y la aldea estaba casi en ruinas, la gente corría despavorida por todos lados mientras mi mente trataba de descifrar lo que estaba pasando, pero nada, por más vueltas que le diera al asuntos no se me podía ocurrir nada.

\- ¡Allí están! - miré hacia aquella voz masculina y miró a mi pequeña hija con ojos de ambición.

\- Mantendría mi distancia si fuera tú - dije amenazante. Sarada me agarró del brazo y se puso detrás de mi.

\- No te tenemos miedo, Uchiha, sabemos de lo que eres capaz. Tan solo queremos sus ojos y te la devolveremos.

\- ¡Maldito mal nacido! - aquello me produjo dolor de cabeza y sin que lo pudiera evitar Sarada desapareció de mi lado - ¡Sarada! - chillé y en su respuesta la escuché gritar, pero solo pude ver humo a mi alrededor.

\- ¡Sasuke-kun! - era la voz de Sakura.

\- ¡Sakura! - fui hacia su voz, nos encontramos y me abrazó, sus ojos jades estaban nublados y llorosos - ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Sí, pero Sarada… ¡Sasuke, nuestra hija!

Apreté mis puños y me dirigí tan rápido como pude para encontrarla y traerla de vuelta. Sakura me seguía de cerca y como si fuera un milagro la encontramos en medio del bosque mientras luchaba con uno de los sujetos.

\- ¡Sarada! - gritó mi esposa, ella con su gran fuerza fue en su ayuda, sin que pudiera evitarlo, pero algo iba mal en todo esto, puesto que sin que pudiera hacer algo para ayudarlas una fuerza me retuvo.

\- ¡Sakura, espera! ¡Detente! - mis pies no se movían y caí preso del pánico mientras veía a mi familia luchar sola con aquellos sujetos.

\- ¡Mamá, cuidado! - miré hacia ella y mis ojos se nublaron cuando vi a mi querida y hermosa Sakura recibir todo el impacto de un kunai en el pecho para salvar a nuestra hija.

Mi corazón se hizo añicos en ese mismo instante al ver que su cuerpo caía al suelo. Mi fuerza incrementó y Susanoo apareció en gloria y majestad para pelear con todas mis fuerzas, haciendo añicos las extramidades de cada hombre que se interpuso a mi paso.

\- ¡Mamá! - escuchaba a mi hija llorar y gritar, pero mi mente debía estar concentrada en otro lugar, debía proteger a mi pequeña a como dé lugar - ¡Mamá! - la escuché llorar más fuerte y luego gritó de furia.

La vi acercarse hacia uno de los hombres que quería atacarla y mi corazón nuevamente se aceleró.

\- ¡Sarada!

\- ¡Shannaro! - masculló ella con enfado.

Con un golpe destrozó la mandíbula del sujeto y mi cuerpo quedó sorprendido ante tal fuerza y furia mientras lidiaba con dos hombres más, de inmediato comenzó a pasar lo que más temía y sin poder evitarlo Sarada comenzaba a llenarse de odio y una sed irresistible de venganza.

\- ¡Malditos sean todos! - comenzó a torturas a varios de ellos, todos yacían gritando del dolor que ella estaba causándoles mientras que desde sus ojos caían lágrimas de sangre.

\- No… No, no ella… - musité a mis adentros. Cuando vi que los sujetos cayeron al suelo me situé a su lado - ¿Sarada? - ella estaba agitada y respiraba con dificultad - Hija…

\- Papá… - al mirarme corroboré mis pensamientos, ella había despertado el Mangekyō Sharingan y sus ojos lucían enfurecidos, al igual que los míos cuando supe que Sakura había salido lastimada durante los exámenes Chunnin - Mamá… - decía con furia - Ella está… - comenzó a llorar.

\- No, no, no lo está - estaba en negación y ella me abrazó para luego desmayarse producto del gran poder que había despertado en ella. La maldición nos perseguía y no pude evitar sentirme solo y destrozado.

Miré hacia el frente y vi a mi esposa ensangrentada y en ese momento mis ojos estallaron en lágrimas.

 **...**

* * *

 **[~*~]**

\- Sasuke-kun… cariño - Sasuke se despertó sobresaltado y se sentó de inmediato en la cama - ¿Cariño, estás bien?

Su rostro estaba sudoroso y sus ojos húmedos debido a aquella horrible pesadilla. Al darse cuenta de que estaba en su habitación miró a su esposa, sorprendido y aliviado.

\- Sakura - susurró con voz ronca mientras la abrazaba.

Ella no supo qué decir, pero lo abrazó con la misma intencidad y besó su mejilla para luego mirarlo.

\- ¿Pesadillas otra vez?

\- Ah… - asintió, tratando de recuperar el aliento y sacarse esas imágenes de la cabeza.

\- Tranquilo, todo está bien - Sakura le acarició la espalda y Sasuke comenzó a relajarse nuevamente, las caricias de su esposa siempre ayudaban en momentos así - ¿Quieres contarme?

\- No… No quiero revivir eso nunca más - susurró.

Sakura asintió y se puso a horcajadas sobre él. Sasuke la miró suavemente, aunque aún permanecía asustado.

\- Ya pasó, Sasuke-kun, tan solo fue una pesadilla. Nada malo pasará.

\- Soñé que morías… - soltó de repente, mirándola a los ojos mientras que con su mano tomaba la de ella para besarla.

\- Oh, cariño, no me pasará nada, sabes lo fuerte que soy. Además… nunca más viviremos en aquella época como la que vivímos nosotros.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan segura?

\- Tan solo lo sé - sonrió levemente y se acercó a él para besar sus labios - ¿Quieres que te prepare algo? - lo vio negar con la cabeza y él jaló de ella para sentir su tibio cuerpo sobre el suyo.

\- No puedo permitirme bajar la guardia, Sakura - susurró, acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo y oliendo aquel aroma a shampoo de su cabello.

\- Lo sé, pero aún así nada malo pasará - aseguró.

\- Quiero lo mejor para ustedes, no quiero que nada les pase… si así fuera yo jamás podría…

\- Shhh - Sakura besó sus labios suavemente - No pienses en eso.

Él cerró sus ojos y abrazó nuevamente a su mujer hasta sentirse nuevamente pleno, al saber que ella estaba tranquila algo de eso lo calmó un poco, hasta que sintió a su hija llorar desde la otra habitación.

\- No, iré yo - dijo él, besando su frente.

La pequeña Sarada chillaba demandante y Sasuke la tomó en brazos sin pensarlo, arropando a su hija del frío con una manta roja salió de la habitación hacia la cocina para prepararle la leche. La niña miraba a su alrededor con ojos abiertos mientras su padre la tenía en brazos con una mano y con susanoo se encargaba de la preparación de la leche.

\- Mama… - balbuceaba la niña.

\- ¿Mamá? - preguntó Sasuke por lo bajo - ¿No te gusta que venga yo por ti, pequeña traviesa? - sonrió él al ver que ella agarraba un mechón de su pelo - Sarada, no hagas eso - la niña sonrió al ver el rostro serio de su padre - Eres una pequeña molestia al igual que tu madre cuando niña - sonrió.

\- Espero que no lo hayas dicho en serio, querido - Sakura apareció vestida con una bata de seda blanca y le sonrió a su hija.

\- Por supuesto que no - dijo Sasuke, mirándola con diversión - Sabes lo que quiero decir con eso.

\- No - negó ella, mientras lo ayudaba con la leche - Falta que se enfríe un poco más.

\- ¿No? - preguntó él con una ceja enarcada. La vio negar nuevamente - Hmp.

Sarada ahora se acostó en el pecho de su padre mientras miraba con adoración las luces y el brillo de la cocina, más los vivos colores de las paredes.

\- Se ven adorables - sonrió ella, observando la tierna escena.

\- Te amo - dijo él con voz grave, mirándola a los ojos con plena serenidad en su rostro.

\- Sasuke-kun… - pronunció exaltada, sus ojos se aguaron al escuchar aquellas palabras y una felicidad enorme se apoderó de su ser.

\- No lo digo a menudo, pero sabes que es así, ¿verdad?

\- Sí - sonrió ella abrazándolo, procurando de no lastimar a su pequeña hija que yacía en medio de ambos - Te amo, los amo - dijo feliz, besando suavemente la cabeza de Sarada y luego en los labios a Sasuke.

\- Ven, vamos a la cama - Sasuke agarró el viverón tibio y caminó a paso relajado hasta su habitación.

\- Pero, Sasuke-kun, Sarada…

\- Dejémosla dormir aquí esta noche, necesito mimarlas a ambas - sonrió satisfecho a la vez que se sentaba en la cama.

Sakura sonrió ampliamente y sin que él se diera cuenta sacó una pequeña cámara fotográfica para captar aquel momento donde su esposo alimentaba a su pequeña hija mientras la miraba con ojos suaves.

.

.

Pasaron los meses y a pesar de que aquella pesadilla la había dejado atrás, aun así no dejaba de preocuparlo; más aún en este día, la noche en la que quedó huérfano y completamente desolado. Sasuke miraba con la vista perdida hacia el patio, su hija de ahora dos años yacía en su regazo mientras jugaba con un peluche en su mano.

Sakura por otro lado estaba preparando el almuerzo, pero tanto silencio en casa le hizo pensar que algo pasaba. No era extraño de que Sasuke siempre estuviera en silencio, pero algo en su actitud era diferente.

\- ¿Pasa algo, cariño? - preguntó ella mientras apagaba la cocina.

\- No... - él miró a su pequeña y ella le sonrió y tocó su rostro. Sasuke sin protestar se dejó acariciar por su hija, besando de paso su pequeña mano.

\- Le gusta mucho pasar tiempo contigo, deberías ir a menos misiones - Sakura se sentó a su lado mirando a su hija que ahora volvía a jugar con su peluche mientras tarareaba una canción.

\- Sabes que no puedo hacer eso - manifestó algo molesto.

Ella suspiró ante su brusco comentario.

\- No pensé que te molestarían mis palabras - suspiró - Te dejaré solo si es lo que quieres.

\- No - Sasuke la tomó de su muñeca para impedir que se fuera - Es solo que... - bufó, algo lo perturbaba - Hoy es el día en que todo pasó, la masacre de mi... nuestro clan - aclaró.

\- Oh, Sasuke-kun, no lo sabía - ella se puso de rodillas frente a él y la niña alzó sus brazos para ir donde ella.

\- Mamá, ten, esta flor tiene el color de tu cabellera - dijo risueña su pequeña hija.

Sasuke sonrió un poco ante aquel comentario de su pequeña y la miró pensativamente.

\- Gracias, hija - Sakura acarició su pelo y miró a Sasuke.

\- Y a papá le daré este pastel que hice - Sarada le entregó un pastel de barro y Sasuke aguantó las ganas de reirse.

\- Gracias, Sarada, de seguro está... delicioso - Sasuke besó a su hija en la frente y ella se sonrojó para continuar jugando.

\- Es una niña muy dulce - comentó Sakura.

De pronto la sonrisa de Sasuke se borró de sus labios.

\- ¿Qué pasa si ella tiene la maldición?

\- De qué hablas, ella... - hizo una pausa al ver que sus ojos se aguaron levemente y luego, como si hubiera sido parte de su ilusión, los ojos de su esposo lucieron normales - Sarada no será como lo piensas…

\- Es una Uchiha, tendrá el Sharingan y sabes perfectamente cómo sucede y lo que viene con ello - Sasuke restregó sus ojos. Sakura puso una mano en su hombro para calmarlo - No puedo evitar pensar en lo que se puede convertir o lo que le puede pasar a ella…

\- ¿A qué te refieres, cariño?

\- El Sharingan es valioso, Sakura, muchos darían lo que fuera por conseguirlo… Si Sarada logra manifestarlo ya no seré el único y la voz se esparcirá… - suspiró - De tan solo imaginarlo siento que perderé la cabeza - él apretó su puño con fuerza.

\- Calma, no pasará, el mundo no es como antes, cariño - trató de consolarlo, pero poco lograba con eso.

\- No, pero a través de mis investigaciones sé que algo no está bien - sus ojos se encontraron - Sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿verdad?

\- Sí - musitó entristecida.

\- Ahora más que nunca debo hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para protegerlas - Sasuke tomó su mano y la apretó dulcemente - No permitiré que Sarada viva en un mundo como lo hicimos nosotros.

Sakura no pudo evitar entristecerse ante lo que su esposo le estaba diciendo. Sabía de ante mano que todo esto tenía como fin irse de la aldea.

\- ¿Por cuánto tiempo estás hablando? - quiso saber ella sin rodeos.

\- Mucho - dijo seriamente.

\- Uh… - una lágrima brotó de su ojo izquierdo.

Sasuke limpió aquella lágrima con su pulgar mientras acariciaba el rostro de su mujer.

\- No hagas eso, solo quiero lo mejor para ustedes y eso nadie podrá hacerlo más que yo - aseguró - Mis ojos ahora son diferentes y puedo ver cosas que para otros solo pasan desapercibidas.

\- Lo sé… pero es injusto… - la pequeña Sarada miraba a su madre llorar y quedó observándola con curiosidad hasta ir donde ambos estaban sentados - ¿Qué hay de nosotros? Yo… yo quiero una familia, Sasuke-kun… quiero que veas crecer a Sarada y…

\- No puedo darme el lujo de seguir agrandando nuestra familia si sé que hay algo que la pondrá en peligro - Sasuke al ver a su hija cerca de ellos la tomó en brazos y se acercó aún más a su esposa - Sakura, esto es lo mejor que les puedo ofrecer a ambas, seguridad. Si algo les llegara a suceder por el solo hecho de dejar pasar este presentimiento… - no pudo terminar la frase y ella asintió.

\- ¿Cuándo partirás? - susurró.

\- El Sexto quiere que sea mañana, pero haré una excepción. Lamento no habertelo dicho - suspiró.

\- ¿Por eso estabas más callado que de costumbre?

\- Sí, pero basta de eso, quiero disfrutar el resto del día con ambas y mañana podremos salir al parque - Sakura sonrió levemente y se limpió su rostro con el dorso de su mano. Al menos tendría tiempo suficiente de disfrutar a su esposo antes de que partiera - ¿Qué hiciste de cenar hoy?

\- Lo que te gusta - sonrió ella, abrazándolo, procurando no lastimar a Sarada - Estaba pensando en que podemos cenar rápido y hacer dormir a Sarada temprano hoy - susurró.

\- Suena bien para mi - sonrió él, besándola en los labios - Será mejor que no tardemos, ya quiero disfrutar mi postre - se relamió él y Sakura rió.

El almuerzo fue rápido y Sasuke comenzó a animarse para que sus últimas horas junto a su familia fueran inolvidables. Él mismo dejó la casa limpia para luego llevar a su esposa e hija a caminar por la aldea. Mientras caminaban aprovechó de comprarles helados para luego llevar a su hija al parque de diversiones infantil.

La pequeña reía mas de lo normal y su esposa lucía feliz, eso era todo lo que le importaba.

\- Gracias, querido - dijo ella apoyándose en el hombro de su esposo - ¿Extrañarás esto?

\- Sí, no necesitas explicaciones de cuánto lo extrañaré, pero al menos cuando lo haga recordaré su sonrisa - suspiró.

El atardecer comenzaba a caer y los tres caminaron de vuelta a casa, ambos llevando a Sarada de la mano mientras la pequeña sonreía y reía cuando sus padres la alzaban levemente del suelo para hacerla volar.

Fue un día para recordar, ya que la pequeña Sarada fue la que más se divirtió, por lo que atesoraría aquel momento por el resto de su vida.

La pequeña familia llegó a casa durante la noche, ambos habían disfrutado al máximo las últimas horas en familia.

Sasuke llevaba a la pequeña Sarada en sus brazos, quien dormía placidamente recostada en su pecho, Sakura lucía radiante y cerró la puerta de la casa para luego encender las luces.

\- Llevaré a Sarada a su cama - dijo Sasuke sonriendo levemente, él también lucía feliz.

\- Prepararé un baño para ambos, no tardes - soltó Sakura con picardía.

\- Sería un tonto si lo hiciera.

Sakura sonrió ante tal comentario y fue al baño para preparar todo mientras Sasuke se dirigía a la recámara de su hija.

La depositó con extrema delicadeza, le quitó sus pequeños zapatos de charol negro y le puso su pijama para que durmiera mas cómoda, luego la arropó hasta el cuello y acarició su melena.

\- Espero que logres perdonarme algún día, Sarada - susurró apenado y besó su frente con cariño.

Cerró la habitación de su hija con cuidado y se fue con urgencia hacia la habitación matrimonial, miró a su derecha y debajo de la puerta emanaba el vapor de la ducha. Sasuke suspiró complacido y sonrió ante la sola idea de imaginar a su esposa desnuda esperandolo en la tina.

\- Sasuke-kun, el agua está lista, querido.

Sin tiempo que perder él se quitó su ropa y abrió la puerta, pero ella no estaba en la tina desnuda como pensó, por lo que se sintió algo decepcionado, pero al sentir las manos de su esposa en sus ojos volvió a sonreír.

\- Siempre olvidas mirar detrás de la puerta - ella besó su mejilla y él se dio la vuelta para abrazarla - ¿Te gusta? - modeló para él, dejando a la vista un transparente camisón de encaje negro.

\- Sakura - su voz sonó como un ronroneó sensual, a lo que ella tomó aquella respuesta como una total afirmación.

Sus pechos se traslucían ante la atrevida tela y su figura lucía apetitosamente, tanto así que su esposo no aguantó las ganas de tocarla hasta hacerla suspirar de placer.

\- Ven, el agua está deliciosa.

\- No me importa el agua, Sakura, en estos momentos no dejo de pensar en arrancarte el camisón para ver mejor y ...

\- Sasuke-kun - se sonrojó.

\- Bien, vamos - sonrió al verla incómoda.

Sakura se quitó el camisón y su ropa interior mientras Sasuke la observaba acostado en la tina, ella, nerviosa pero ansiosa, se puso de espaldas hacia él y pudo sentir aquella dureza cerca de su trasero. Sabía que estaba ansioso al igual que ella y saberlo le encantaba.

\- Extrañaré esto... - Sakura apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo y sintió que él la abrazaba.

\- También yo - besó su coronilla - Por eso pienso hacerlo memorable.

\- Tenemos toda la noche - sonrió ella, besando el dorso de su mano.

\- Así es - él comenzó a bañarla suavemente hasta el punto de relajarla, era como si la estuviera preprarando para lo que venía después - Si sigues me quedaré dormida.

\- No importa, sabré cómo despertarte.

\- Creo que ya me lavaste lo suficiente, ¿no crees? Es mi turno, para que después extrañes los baños de tu amada esposa.

\- Hmp.

Sin dudarlo se dio la vuelta mientras ella lo abrazaba y llenaba su espalda de besos. Luego comenzó a asearlo con ternura hasta que ambos estuvieron listos.

Ambos se colocaron sus toallas, pero Sasuke sin previo aviso tomó a Sakura en brazos hasta llevarla a la cama.

\- ¿Creías haber domado a la bestia con tus mimos, Sakura? - ella sonrió sin responder. Sasuke la tiró suavemente a la cama y comenzó a desnudarla nuavemente - Esta noche no tendrás descanso, Sakura.

\- No esperaba tenerlo - sonrió.

.

.

 _ **[Sakura]**_

Los primero días sin Sasuke-kun fueron fáciles de soportar, incluso las semanas, pero con el tiempo su ausencia comenzó a afectarme más de la cuenta. Sarada a pesar de ser tan pequeña preguntaba siempre por su padre hasta el punto en que ya lograba herirme.

Mi corazón dolía cada vez que ella lloraba por Sasuke-kun, increíblemente se había acostumbrado a que él la arropara en la noches y le diera de comer en el día mientras yo me preocupaba de otras cosas del hogar.

A veces era tanto el dolor que ambas sentíamos por su ausencia que llorábamos juntas, incluso la dejé dormir los primeros meses a mi lado, ella temía que yo me fuera también.

Con el tiempo supimos distraernos un poco, deseaba que a pesar de eso ella tuviera una infancia feliz, por lo que la mayoría de las veces caminábamos por la aldea para que se divirtiera en los juegos infantiles, o que disfrutara de un helado, incluso la llevaba donde Ino o Temari para que compartiera con niños de su edad.

Eso la ayudaba bastante con la ausencia de su padre, incluso a mi, aunque solo un poco, ya que incluso aún estando ocupada en tantas cosas a la vez pensaba en él, en sus caricias, en sus besos, en si estaría bien o pensando en nosotras... Pero a pesar de ser y aparentar ser una mujer fuerte en momentos difíciles la gente abría la herida de la partida de mi esposo cada vez que me veían caminar con mi hija por la aldea, pero eran comentarios horribles con historias nefastas por el solo hecho de verme sola.

La gente puede ser muy dañina, especialmente con sus palabras, de vez en cuando escuchaba a mujeres murmurar _"Su marido la dejó y se fue con otra. Típico de hombres"_ o _"Pobre mujer, tan joven y sola e incluso ya con una hija, que horrible"_.

Aquellas palabras hirientes y ofensivas las dejaba que se las llevara el viento solo por el bien de mi hija pequeña, ella no merecía escuchar a su madre enojada por mujeres con falta de criterio, no, sería fuerte para ella incluso si me estoy muriendo de pena por dentro. Pero al encontrarme frente a la casa de mi mejor amiga no pude seguir aguantando mi pena, mis ojos adieron y las lagrimas comenzaban a brotan ferozmente.

 **...**

* * *

\- ¡Frentona, llegaste! Hola Sarada - sonrió ella a la pequeña, pero al ver más de cerca a su amiga supo que algo no estaba bien - ¿Sakura?

Sus ojos jades se volvieron llorosos y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar.

\- Es tan difícil esto, Ino.

\- Oh, querida... - la abrazó tiernamente - Ya pasará, para eso estamos las amigas, ¿no? - la vio asentir y la abrazó una vez más - Todo saldrá bien, ya verás. Solo debes seguir fuerte, ahora ven, hablemos un poco.

.

.

 _ **[Naruto]**_

Había pasado un año y medio desde la última vez que Sasuke se fue, me sentía algo culpable por su partida, a pesar de que él mismo se había ofrecido para tal misión no soportaba el hecho de sentirme deshecho. El había dejado atrás a su familia y todo para proteger a la aldea y a ellas de aquello que lo preocupaba.

Por esta razón comencé a visitarlas más seguido, de cierta forma era mi responsabilidad hacia ellas y se lo debía a él.

 _"Solo te pido una cosa a cambio de esta misión, cuídalas y que nada les falte"_

Aquellas fueron sus palabras exactas, sin saber cómo había llegado a la casa de los Uchihas.

\- ¿Sí? - Sakura tenía sus párpados cansados y lucía algo desaliñada - Oh, Naruto, pasa.

\- Gracias, Sakura-chan.

Al entrar vi todo limpio a pesar de su aspecto cansado, la casa era bastante acogedora y un aroma a comida inundó mi olfato.

\- No esperaba visitas - sonrió - Últimamente no tengo mucho tiempo para salir.

\- Vengo a ayudarte - solté sin más.

\- ¿Ayudarme?

\- Sí, no me gusta verte sola y... Creo que a veces necesitas algo de ayuda extra con la pequeña Sarada, después de todo soy su tío.

\- Ya veo - sonrió y luego bostezó - Odio admitirlo, pero esto de ser madre es bastante agotador, desde que Sasuke-kun se fue Sarada no hace más que llorar - la vi que se masajeó la frente y su mirada se entristeció - Lo extraña, al igual que yo.

\- Me ocuparé de eso, puedo ayudarte con ella mientras te ocupas de otras cosas.

\- ¿Tú? ¿Como niñero? - rió.

\- Oye, no me subestimes, Sakura-chan.

\- No lo hago, solo que - sonrió - Recordé a Sasuke-kun cuando lo dejé solo con Sarada.

\- Pues yo no seré así, me va bien con los niños.

\- Hinata me dijo que cuando nació Boruto te desmayaste y luego no sabías cómo cambiarle de pañal - rió - Dijo que solo lo dejaste semi desnudo con el pañal encima sin saber qué hacer.

Aquello me avergonzó, pero me dio gusto saber que reía, su risa era contagiosa y eso me hizo reír también.

\- Sasuke debió ser igual, ambos crecimos sin padres, es lógico que no sepamos nada del tema - sonreí con melancolía y ella notó mi mirada de nostalgia - Ni siquiera sé si estoy haciendo algo bueno por mi hijo, si no fuera por Hinata estaría perdido.

\- La práctica hace al maestro, Naruto, solo necesitas practicar.

\- Ya que hablas de eso, veré cómo está Sarada.

\- Hmp, no practicaras con ella.

\- No me refería a eso - me rasqué la cabeza por los nervios.

De pronto ambos escuchamos a la pequeña llorar con fuerza desde la habitación.

\- ¿Te ocupas de la cocina?, volveré enseguida - exclamó cansada.

\- Ve.

No sabía muy bien lo que estaba cocinando en esa olla, pero olía muy bien; le saqué la tapa y el olor me embriagó los sentidos. Como no sabía de cocina vi que todo estuviera cosiéndose y tomé una cuchara que había cerca y revolví con cuidado unas cuantas veces, después de todo Hinata hacia lo mismo cuando cocinaba.

\- Ya, ya, Sarada. Mira quien vino de visita a vernos, no deberías llorar.

\- ¿Papá...? - su tierna voz me hizo mirarla y al verla era como ver a Sakura-chan con cabello azabache.

\- No, amor - vi a Sakura acariciar su cabello de corta melena y sus ojos se entristecieron - Papá aún sigue de misión...

La pequeña hizo un puchero y supe que volvería a llorar.

\- Sakura, déjame - alcé los brazos y ella entendió a lo que me refería, con una sonrisa amarga me la dejó en los brazos y la pequeña me miró con intriga - Es una copia tuya.

\- Tío - me dijo ella apoyándose en mi pecho y bostezó.

\- A veces, la mayor parte del tiempo me recuerda a Sasuke-kun, su pelo, su mirada... Incluso sus gestos - sonrió. Noté que nos miraba con ojos soñadores y luego se dio vuelta a la cocina - ¿Te quedaras a comer?

\- Si no te molesta.

\- ¿Que hay de Hinata?

\- Ella entiende, además Hanabi se encuentra con ella ahora.

\- Ya veo...

\- Mm - miré a Sarada y vi que apuntaba hacia una foto, me acerqué hacia donde apuntaba y estiró los brazos - Papá...

\- Sí, él es tú papá, bastante engreído y serio, pero te aseguro que es un padre genial, muy fuerte, pero no mas que yo.

Sarada rió y abrazó el marco con la foto para luego continuar mirándola como si fuera un dulce.

\- La comida está lista.

\- Vamos, tu mami nos llama.

\- Siempre saca esa foto, es increíble lo inteligente que es. A veces hasta me pide dormir con ella… Lo extraña.

Asentí ante sus palabras, pero no deseaba entristecer más el ambiente, por lo que acomodé a la pequeña en una silla de bebés mientras Sakura comenzaba a servir los platos.

\- ¿Cuándo volverás a trabajar?

\- Mm, eso aun me preocupa, mi madre a veces debe cuidar de mi padre, por lo que no me gustaría molestarla.

\- ¿Qué hay de una niñera?

\- ¿Con una niñera…? Ahh. No me sentiría tranquila si la cuidara alguien a quien no conozco.

\- ¿Y si te consigo una enfermera para tu padre?

\- ¿Enfermera personal de 24 hrs?

\- Sí, Hinata me dio la idea cuando le dije que venía a verte.

\- Creo que puedo pagar el sueldo de una, Sasuke-kun nos dejó la herencia que le dejaron sus padres, fue una forma más de compensar la misión que tiene.

\- Te veré una personalmente, Hanabi conoce algunas que serían de gran ayuda, solo déjame en una nota lo que necesita tu padre y elegiremos la mejor.

\- Gracias, Naruto.

\- No debes agradecerme, siento que debo compensar todo lo que te he hecho pasar… Sasuke no debió hacerlo.

\- Pero quiso, no por ti, ni por la aldea… más que nada fue por el futuro de Sarada lo que lo impulsó a hacerlo.

\- Ya veo - acaricié la barbilla de la pequeña y ella me sonrió.

\- Mamá, sirvele un plato a papá, quizás llegue hoy - dijo la pequeña con esperanza.

\- Claro, hija... - dijo con su voz quebrada. Vi que aguantó las lágrimas y se dio la vuelta para mojarse la cara. Claramente no pudo seguir aguantando el llanto.

Escuchar aquellas palabras de un ser inocente te destrozaban el corazón, en ese momento me sentí aún más culpable de lo que ya me sentía, Sarada era una niña habilidosa y muy dulce y cariñosa, saber que todo esto se lo está perdiendo mi amigo me desgarraba el alma, ni si quiera yo podría aguantar tanto tiempo lejos de mi familia, ahora que tengo una no me gustaría separarme de ellas nunca.

Sasuke, no te preocupes por la crianza de Sarada, tanto a ella como a Sakura-chan no les faltará nada, te lo prometo.

 **...**

* * *

.

* * *

 ** _.::::._**

 ** _...Continuará..._**

* * *

Hola de nuevo :), ¿qué les pareció el capítulo?

Sasuke nuevamente se nos fue u.u pero bueno, siento que esa debió ser una de las muchas explicaciones de por qué él debía hacer tal misión. Espero que les haya gustado, no daré avances de lo que se viene porque aún estoy trabajando en ellos, solo les diré... tengan paciencia xd

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	20. Chapter 20

Hola queridísimas lectoras, espero que estén muy bien. Lo siento mucho si deje de lado el fic, pero creanme que el por qué las animará un poco ;)

Chicas, el motivo por el cual no he estado activa es porque quiero seguir dándole forma a la historia, y hace unas semanas vi que saldrá una novela de nuestra pareja donde Sasuke intenta ser "un buen padre". Encontré entretenido la idea de agregar eso a mi fic junto con otras ideas que he estado pensando. Además, me gustaría darle un término a esta historia siguiendo un poco la trama que está pasando en Boruto, obviamente solo mostrando partes SasuSaku.

No sé cómo será la historia con Boruto y Kawaki, pero espero de todo corazón que no maten a nuestros personajes principales, sobre todo a Sasuke :'( Si eso llegara a pasar... muero. No literalmente, pero vería la posibilidad de poner un final triste o no a esta historia si llegase a pasar, dándole mi toque ;) ya que esto no será lo mismo, o al menos no 100% igual a lo que pase en el manga/anime.

En este capítulo agregué partes del Gaiden, cortando algunas cosas debido a que solo quise resaltar las partes claves o más interesantes. También agregué mi toque en cada parte del Gaiden, ya que quise mostrar más sobre nuestra pareja favorita, espero que de verdad lo disfruten y que haya valido la pena la espera

Gracias por sus reviews, follows y favoritos, me encanta que les guste la idea y espero que lo que lean aquí sea de sus espectativas. Gracias por pasar y...

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

.::::.

* * *

 _ **Lazos que unen**_

.

.

\- ¡Mamá mira, quiero ese juguete, es lindo! - exclamaba Sarada animosamente.

\- Mmm… - lo pensó, miró su monedero y vio que debía ahorrar un poco debido a los últimos gastos - Los siento, cariño. Quizás el próximo mes, ¿sí?

\- Bueno... - hizo un pequeño puchero, pero luego continuó caminando como si nada. Algo que ella agradeció, ya que no podían darse muchos lujos últimamente.

La vida sin Sasuke se volvía cada vez más difícil y siempre su pequeña hija hacía preguntas que ella no sabía muy bien qué responder porque temía desilucionarla o ilusionarla demasiado.

 _\- Allí va la madre soltera_ \- se escuchaba a lo lejos en susurros.

Sakura arrugó el ceño levemente.

 _\- Pobre criatura, tan pequeña y sin un padre, el maldito las dejó solas… definitivamente hay hombres sin corazón._

 _\- Uchiha debía de ser…_

Sakura no pudo aguantar más aquellos insultos hacia su familia y rápidamente se dio vuelta y, apretando ambas manos en forma de puños, les gritó a viva voz.

\- ¡Deberían meterse en sus asuntos, viejas chismosas! - chilló Sakura sin poder aguantar una palabra más de sus venenosas bocas.

Definitivamente ni pizca sabían de su situación, mucho menos de lo que era su amado esposo para decir tales barbaridades.

La pequeña multitud de señoras se disipó al ver a Sakura vuelta una furia, mientras ellas se alejaron en silencio la calma volvía lentamente a Sakura, tenía que recordarse a sí misma que estaba con Sarada y debía de ser un ejemplo a seguir para ella, pero esta vez no pudo contenerse.

\- ¿Estás bien, mamá? - musitó la pequeña de cinco años tirándole del vestido.

\- Sí, cariño - dijo ella, tratando de retener aquella lágrima que estaba a punto de salir de sus ojos - Ven, vamos a casa.

\- Mamá, ¿por qué mi papá aún no vuelve? - preguntó apenas entraron a su hogar. Como Sakura no respondió, un enorme silencio se apoderó del lugar - Papá murió, ¿no es así? - Sakura dejó escapar un gemido al escuchar tal atrocidad.

\- Por su puesto que no, Sarada. Y no digas esas cosas. Tú padre está en una misión muy complicada e importante, y para mantener a la aldea y a ti a salvo es necesario este sacrificio - Sakura la tomó en brazos mientras su pequeña miraba hacia abajo - Es su deber como ninja.

\- Pero lo extraño… - susurró - Es injusto que mis amigos sí tengan a sus padres juntos y yo… no.

\- Prometió volver - le besó su frente y se sentó en el sofá - Tu padre es muy fuerte y por eso era el único que podía hacer esa misión, pero no olvides que te ama mucho.

\- ¿A ti también?

\- Sí - sonrió con algo de tristeza, ella también lo extrañaba.

\- Cuéntame de papá - sonrió ella, animadamente.

\- Bueno… por dónde empezar - se preguntó.

\- ¿Ustedes se han besado? ¿Cómo fue su primer beso?

Sakura enrojeció al escuchar tal pregunta de una niña de cinco años, pero pensó un poco y una sonrisa emanó de sus labios.

\- Hay algo mejor que un beso.

\- Uy, mamá qué pervertida… - frunció el ceño al pensar en lo peor.

\- ¿Ah? No, no, nada de eso, querida - dijo nerviosa. Sakura se puso a su altura y sin decirle más le tocó la frente con dos dedos, dejando a su hija confundida ante el gesto - Te lo diré en otra ocasión.

\- Hm - musitó la pequeña tocando su frente. Pero luego algo la distrajo - ¡Mamá, mira! - apuntó Sarada hacia la ventana.

Sakura miró donde su pequeña apuntaba y se sorprendió al ver a un hermoso halcón posado sobre el marco de la ventana.

\- Sasuke-kun… - murmuró ella acercándose con su hija en brazos.

\- ¿Es de papá? - preguntaba la pequeña con curiosidad.

Sakura se acercó al halcón y vio que tenía un pergamino en una de sus patas, ella se lo sacó con cuidado mientras Sarada acariciaba al ave.

\- Sarada, déjalo, puede molestarse - sonrió un poco, pero el halcón parecía complacido, como si le gustara ser acariciado - Sé buena niña y quédate aquí, ¿sí?, no molestes mucho al ave.

\- No, mamá.

 _La misión continuará por un largo tiempo y no podré volver. Nunca olvides que mis sentimientos siguen y seguirán conectados a ti y a nuestra hija._

 _S._

\- Sasuke-kun… - ella abrazó la carta con un enorme pesar y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos sin poder aliviar la pena tras leer la carta de su esposo. Esto significaba que aquella misión demoraría años y mentalmente no estaba preparada para eso.

Su cuerpo cayó de golpe hacia el marco de la puerta donde allí procuró llorar sin ser escuchada por su hija, debía ser fuerte por ambas y salir adelante a como dé lugar.

\- ¿Mamá? - susurró su hija despegándose del halcón quien miraba a ambas mujeres - ¿Estás bien?

Sakura limpió sus lágrimas antes de que su hija pudiera verla y como si nada le sonrió, pero Sarada sospechaba que algo le pasaba, a pesar de querer disimular su aspecto entristecido no la convenció del todo.

\- Nada, cielo, es solo que me emocioné al ver una carta de tu padre - sonrió.

\- ¿Volverá pronto? - preguntó entusiasmada.

\- Mh - Sakura bajó la mirada y acarició la negra cabellera de su hija - No, cielo, dice que la misión se ha complicado y tardará en volver… Debemos ser fuertes, cariño.

\- ¿Podemos al menos escribirle? - preguntó esperanzada.

A Sakura se le partió el corazón al ver la carita de su hija llena de emoción ante tal pregunta. No podían escribirle debido a que su esposo tenía una misión secreta y porque, además, ni si quiera ella sabía dónde estaría en estos momentos. Por lo que simplemente la abrazó y sollozó en silencio en el hombro de su pequeña.

.

.

Después de eso pasaron años sin saber de Sasuke, la vida en la aldea continuó y con ello las vidas de Sakura y su hija Sarada.

 _ **[Sakura]**_

Luego de esa carta no supe más de él. Mi corazón temía lo peor a pesar de que cada noche me convencía a mi misma de que mi esposo seguía vivo. Pero durante el día la incertidumbre me dominaba y hacía que pensara en los sucesos más horribles que yacían en mis más oscuras pesadillas. La falta de concentración no me permitía trabajar al cien por ciento y en varias ocaciones ordené trabajar horas extras con el fin de no pensar en ello y así mantener mi mente ocupada.

Los años pasaron y con ello mi miedo, durante mucho tiempo él no mandó señales de vida ni nadie lo había visto hasta que me topé en las calles con Naruto. Sasuke-kun se había reportado con el Séptimo Hokage y él me había comunicado lo sucedido, apenas escuché de sus labios el nombre de Kaguya se me revolvió el estómago, ahora el hecho de que haya evitado mandar cartas tenía sentido, él deseaba pasar inadvertido y mientras menos señales de vida diera... mejor.

\- Él estará bien, Sakura-chan - sus palabras me calmaron un poco, pero mi tristeza me abrumó y sin poder evitarlo lo abracé.

Tantos años sin saber nada de él, tanto tiempo engañada pensando en lo peor al no tener señales de vida, mi corazón dolía tanto debido al estrés y miedo. Ahora que sabía que él estaba bien el alma me volvió nuevamente al cuerpo, botando toda mi angustia en el hombro de mi amigo.

\- Lo siento... Yo... - musité algo avergonzada.

\- No necesitas decirme nada, Sakura-chan. Sasuke puede llegar a ser muy desconsiderado, pero estamos hablando de Kaguya y si hizo esto fue para proteger a la aldea y a ustedes.

Asentí, tenía razón y lo sabía, pero necesitaba descargar toda esta pena que sentía en mi ser para luego estar más tranquila.

\- Le dije a Hinata que hiciera una cena especial hoy, podrías ir con Sarada.

\- Gracias, me encantaría.

\- Bien, si sé algo más ten por seguro que te lo haré saber, el teme ya no puede desobedecer las ordenes del Hokage - afirmó con una sonrisa triunfal.

\- No alardees - sonreí mientras me secaba mis lágrimas.

 **...**

* * *

.

.

\- Mamá, no me quiero sentar al lado de este… - masculló Sarada mirando a Boruto con desprecio.

\- Ya, ya, Sarada, no te comportes así - mencionó Sakura.

\- Oye, viejo, ¿por qué debemos hacer esto? Es tan aburrido - decía Boruto.

\- Cuando seas mayor lo apreciarás como yo - sonrió Naruto mientras ayudaba a su mujer y a Sakura a ordenar la mesa y a servir la comida.

\- Ten un poco más de respeto por el Hokage, idiota - masculló Sarada molesta.

\- ¿¡Qué!? En esta casa él es mi padre y…

\- ¡Eso no importa! - manifestó indignada.

Ambos estaban de pie discutiendo a solo centímetros del otro mientras la pequeña Himawari miraba atenta a cada movimiento.

\- Oye, Sakura-chan, ¿esto no te trae recuerdos? - susurró Naruto.

\- ¿Eh? - Sakura los miró con atención y asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios - Hay cosas que no cambian, ¿no?

\- No - sonrió Naruto, quien ahora se rascaba la nuca ante la escena.

\- Oigan, chicos, unos centímetros más y se besarán - dijo Hinata con voz dulce.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Qué?

Ambos se miraron y al notar lo cerca que estaban del otro se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- ¡A comer! - soltó Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna mientras miraba a su hijo avergonzado.

\- Siempre funciona - susurró Hinata a Sakura.

La cena con Naruto fue un éxito, pero al llegar a casa de los Uchiha algo no iba bien con Sarada, su mirada lució algo sombría durante todo el camino hasta la casa, y no fue hasta que ambas entraron cuando Sarada decidió hablar.

\- ¿Cuando vendrá papá? - preguntaba Sarada de ahora ocho años de edad.

\- No lo sé cariño, su misión requiere mucho tiempo y dedicación.

\- Podría dedicar ese tiempo en nosotras... No sabes lo que se siente ser la única sin un padre.

\- Sarada, lo que hace tu padre es un gran sacrificio para él también, él no quiso dejarte...

\- ¿¡Por qué lo defiendes!? Es obvio que no le importamos, ni siquiera se molesta en escribirnos... ¿Por qué no te das cuenta de que...?

\- ¡Sarada! - dijo en un tono de voz serio y grave - Tu padre pasó por un momento de su vida en que solo veía oscuridad... No deberías juzgar lo que está haciendo, ya que con el dolor de su alma nos dejó para asegurarse de que tú, más que cualquier otra cosa, tuvieras una buena infancia, lejos de lo que él vivió en su niñez... - los ojos de Sakura se cristalizaron levemente - No necesitas más detalles que eso, y también saber que todo lo que está haciendo tu padre es por ti, por mi y la seguridad de la aldea. Si me preguntas por qué lo defiendo es porque sé que él vivió con mucho dolor en su interior y lo que hace ahora es lo más noble que ha hecho en toda su vida y me siento orgullosa de eso.

\- Mamá... - dijo algo arrepentida por ver a su madre afectada y de inmediato recordó aquella foto de sus abuelos paternos junto a su padre y tío cuando eran pequeños.

\- Por eso Sarada, deberías ser paciente y comprender la situación.

\- Lo sé, pero a pesar de eso no puedo... Lo extraño... - sus mentón comenzó a tiritar - Ya apenas recuerdo su rostro…

\- El también lo hace, cariño, ten eso por seguro.

\- Sí... - dijo con pesar y su madre la cobijó con un cariñoso abrazo, el cual ella respondió con las mismas ganas - ¿Sabes algo más de él?, me gustaría saber más. Cualquier cosa para sentirlo cerca.

Sakura vagó por unos instantes en sus recuerdos, y las palabras de su esposo llegaron a ella como si se las hubiera dicho ayer.

 _"- Si Sarada llegase a preguntar de lo que pasó con nuestro clan, sé cuidadosa, no quiero mentirle, pero tampoco deseo que sepa todo lo que sucedió. Ten esta foto de mi familia, es la única que logré rescatar... Como sé que ella tendrá parte de nuestro carácter estoy seguro que heredará tu curiosidad, solo cuéntale lo necesario._

 _\- Lo haré, ¿pero no crees que será muy duro para ella saber eso?_

 _\- Sarada será una niña inteligente, no me cabe dudas, ella necesita saberlo, saber de donde viene, y conocer parte de ambos."_

\- Bueno ¿Qué te gustaría saber? - dijo su madre con una leve sonrisa.

El rostro de Sarada quedó iluminado y comenzó a atacarla con preguntas. A medida de que sus dudas se aclaraban Sarada podía imaginarse cómo era la vida de su padre. También supo por qué siempre lucía sereno y serio en público como también su carácter.

Sakura omitió detalles obvios como la masacre de su clan hecha por su propio tío y aquellos sucesos de venganza que llevaron a Sasuke hasta la locura. A pesar de que tarde o temprano ella se enteraría de eso prefería hacerlo cuando tuviera la edad suficiente para entenderlo todo y ojalá en presencia de su mismo padre.

Una vez escuchado todo y aclarado aquellos detalles de su familia Sarada suspiró y con ojos tristes comprendió todo.

\- Ya veo... La vida de mi padre fue dura... Me siento un poco mal al juzgarlo de esa manera...

\- Eras muy pequeña para comprenderlo en ese entonces, en un futuro si deseas podrás saber más.

\- ¿Acaso me ocultas algo? - inquirió.

\- No diría eso, pero ciertos temas son mejor discutirlos cuando seas mayor.

\- Hmp.

\- Ahora ayúdame con la casa para que podamos salir un rato juntas, ¿sí? - Sakura sonrió un poco para cambiar de tema.

\- Ahh, está bien...

Pero Sarada, siendo una niña demasiado inteligente y curiosa para su edad, pudo notar que aún había algo oculto en la historia de su familia, sobre todo respecto a su padre. No dudaba de las palabras de su madre, pero algo simplemente no encajaba del todo, y a pesar de demostrar tranquilidad, por dentro solo podía preguntarse quién es en realidad su padre y si realmente las ama tanto como su madre dice.

.

.

 _ **[Sakura]**_

Apenas había despertado y ya deseaba volver a hundirme en mi almohada, hoy era uno de esos días en los cuales no quieres salir de tu casa por nada del mundo. Quizás estaba exagerando las cosas, pero el hecho de que fuera mi cumpleaños cambiaba todo.

Habían sido muchos los cumpleaños en los cuales me encontraba sola con mi pequeña hija, pero por alguna razón este dolía más que los anteriores. Los años sin Sasuke-kun eran horriblemente desoladores, más aún cuando nuestra pequeña ya perdía las esperanzas de verlo volver.

 **...**

* * *

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, mamá! - Sakura sonrió con tristeza y abrazó a su hija con fuerza - Mamá, me lastimas...

\- Lo siento, hija.

\- Mira, lo hice con mis propias manos - dijo orgullosa - Bueno... no todo, es decir... tía Shizune me ayudó con el glaseado - comenzaba a murmurar - ...y el biscocho...

\- Está perfecto, hija. Me encanta - sonrió, acariciando las mejillas de su pequeña - Ven, vamos a probarlo.

\- Para ser tu cumpleaños no luces tan animada, mamá.

\- No es nada, solo cansancio.

\- Mmm.

Sarada hizo un gesto ante la respuesta de su madre, estaba claro que no le creyó ni un poco.

Al llegar la noche Sakura se acostó en su cama, esperando que el sueño llegara a ella, pero en lugar de eso, millones de recuerdos de su amado esposo la invadieron. Provocándole una inmensa nostalgia al recordar cada momento con él.

Extrañaba todo de él, su pelo azabache, su rostro de piel blanca y tersa, sus suaves labios y los besos tan embriagadores que él le daba. Su sonrisa sincera y cariñosa y su abrazo dulce y protector. Además extrañaba su sarcasmo y aquella seriedad que tanto lo caracterizaba.

\- Sasuke-kun... - murmuró sobre su almohada y una lágrima cayó desde su ojo.

Con dificultad trató de calmarse, pensando en que todo lo que él hacía era por un bien mayor.

Finalmente sonrió ante lo mucho que Sasuke hacía por ellas y por el bienestar común de todos. Haciendo que eso y los buenos momentos a su lado la ayudaran a dormir.

Lo que no sabía era que una sombra, no muy lejos de su ventana, la observaba, acechando. Tenía su mirada fija solo en ella, en su pelo que tapaba parte de su rostro y en sus ojos cansados que ahora yacían cerrados.

Su ojo inyectado en el color de la sangre brillaba levemente a causa del reflejo de la luna. Sus labios permanecían en una sola línea, mirando con tristeza a su familia, su hogar, su razón de aferrarse a la vida.

Sasuke permanecía de pie sobre el gran árbol de cerezos de su jardín, su corazón latía con fuerza al saber que estaba en casa. Sabía que su deber debía continuar, tan solo debía observar que todo estuviera bien e irse lejos sin atreverse a volver, pero sus pies no lograban moverse al querer estar con ella.

Al verla una vez más exclamar su nombre decidió, sin poder evitarlo, teletransportarse hasta ella.

La respiración de la mujer era calmada, tanto así que tan pronto como estuvo a su lado la impasibilidad llegó a él. Sakura poseía un poder tan inmenso en su ser que aún no podía descifrar qué era lo que le atraía tanto de ella y que a la vez lo tranquilizaba.

Lentamente y sin despertarla se acostó a su lado apartando aquel rizo de su mejilla. Los años no le habían afectado en nada, pensaba.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura - susurró en su oído con una sonrisa entre felicidad y tristeza.

Como si ella lo hubiese escuchado sonrió ampliamente y suspiró una vez más hasta caer en lo más profundo de sus sueños mientras que su esposo acariciaba su espalda y besaba su frente por largos segundos hasta desaparecer.

Sigilosamente abrió otra de las habitaciones de su casa y observó tras la puerta la silueta de su pequeña hija quien dormía con tranquilidad; las sábanas estaban bajo su torso y una de sus ventanas yacía semi abierta. Su padre arrugó el ceño ante tal descuido y se apresuró en taparla debidamente para que no se resfriara y cerró la ventana sin hacer ruido.

Sus ojos se llenaron de una tristeza enorme al no poder si quiera hablar con ella o de escuchar su voz. Habían pasado años de estar separados y la impotencia de no pasar sus años, de lo que alguna vez soñó con tener una familia, lo iban carcomiendo lentamente al ver que su hija crecía lejos de su lado.

Se le formó un nudo en la garganta y apretó su puño ante el enojo que aquello le producía en su interior, después de todo ambas estaban a salvo y eso era lo único que necesitaba para no caer en la desesperación de no tenerlas junto a él.

La oscuridad de la habitación no le permitió ver con claridad a Sarada, pero eso no impidió que al menos acariciara su rostro para luego desaparecer tan rápido como llegó.

Los minutos pasaban y la noche se volvía cada vez más fría con el correr del tiempo. Sasuke estaba algo impaciente debido al retraso que le tomaba a esa persona en llegar al lugar de encuentro. Si hubiera sabido que demoraría, la despedida con su familia no hubiera sido tan corta como lo fue.

Al poco tiempo escuchó unos pasos a lo lejos, eran rápidos pero discretos. Ni siquiera tuvo que darse vuelta para saber que su amigo y rival había llegado.

\- Sasuke... - dijo con voz agitada.

\- Llegas tarde.

\- ¿Me lo dices en serio? Soy un clon y corrí constantemente para llegar hasta aquí - tomó algo de aire para componerse - No sé cómo volver y ¿dónde rayos estamos?

\- No me preguntes ¿Y el pergamino?

\- ¡Aich! Siempre tan mandón... - masculló algo molesto y luego sacó el pergamino de su bolsillo.

Sasuke lo observó con atención y leyó cada palabra. Al ver un nombre conocido hizo un gesto de molestia, pero no quiso darle importancia, con ese sujeto ya había terminado su lucha, dejando ya ese asunto parte de su pasado.

\- ¿Tan cerca llegó Danzou de las técnicas de Kaguya? - preguntó con determinación.

\- ¿Ah, sí? No tengo ni idea - mencionó distraído.

Sasuke guardó comentarios ante la falta de conocimiento y poco interés del Hokage y solo se levantó para pronto volver a marcharse.

\- Como sea, con esto podremos acercarnos a los espacios de Kaguya.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ya te vas? Podrías al menos volver a la aldea...

\- Naruto - ambos se miraron seriamente, sabía que él iba a reprocharlo por su larga ausencia, pero debía cumplir con su misión y objetivo para mantener a su familia a salvo - Dile esto a Sakura:

Los ojos azules del Hokage perdieron su brillo ante el solo hecho de imaginar que debía mencionarle a su amiga que su esposo había estado con él. Le destrozaba un pedazo de su corazón enviarle aquel mensaje habiendo estado tan cerca de la aldea.

De inmediato pensó en su rostro desanimado y una que otra lágrima de parte de ella. No sabía cuánto tiempo más debía verla en ese estado, si bien ya habían pasado años de la partida de Sasuke sabía que Sakura solo se mantenía fuerte por el bien de su hija, ya que por dentro sufría ante la esperanza de ver a su amado esposo llegar.

\- "Perdón por todo".

Naruto apretó su puño y se sintió aún más culpable de lo que ya se sentía. Había sido su idea el querer la cooperación de todos para mantener a las aldeas unidas y toda amenaza lejos. Le había propuesto a Sasuke que necesitaba ayuda, pero nunca se imaginó que se la tomaría tan en serio. Por lo que se sentía responsable de que su amiga haya quedado con tanta responsabilidad bajo sus hombros y a la vez tan sola.

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo más tomó de la capa de su amigo con fuerza para impedir que desapareciera. Sasuke solo suspiró y de inmediato agachó su cabeza al ver lo que le esperaba.

\- Soy yo quien lo siente...

\- ¿Tú?... - pronunció confundido - Recuerdo que pedías el apoyo y ayuda de todos. Esta es la manera en que estoy contribuyendo contigo, ¿no es eso lo que querías?

\- Jamás imaginé que sería así - mencionó Naruto, inquieto.

\- Sabes que soy el único que puede hacerlo.

Naruto resopló algo molesto y de inmediato soltó aquel nudo en la garganta.

\- No sabes la angustia que siento al verla... ¿Acaso no las extrañas? - Naruto lo miró a los ojos para ver alguna señal que lo delatara.

\- ... - él suspiró y volvió a sentarse, mirando hacia la luna con ojos desolados.

\- Sarada siempre ha preguntado por ti, y Sakura-chan... no sabes lo mucho que ha tenido que trabajar en criarla, educarla...

\- Ella es una mujer fuerte, Naruto. Ambos sabíamos que esto pasaría algún día cuando tuvimos a nuestra hija.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó sin entender.

Entre ellos hubo un largo silencio, sabía que Sasuke no era de aquellos que expresaran sus sentimientos tan a la ligera.

\- Necesito protegerlas... - dijo en un tono de voz donde se notaba su pesar y angustia - Esta es la única forma de hacerlo - sentenció, mirándolo con ojos llenos de tristeza, pero manteníendose firme a la vez.

Sí, las extrañaba, pero esto les garantizaba a ellas un mejor futuro y eso era lo que más importaba.

\- Aún así siento que no corresponde alejarte tanto tiempo de tu familia - comentó Naruto entristecido.

\- Sarada es inteligente, lo entenderá algún día - Sasuke se levantó, observó nuevamente la luna y en un susurro volvió a hablar - También dile que las amo.

Sin decir más partió su camino, desaparenciendo en medio del bosque. Naruto quedó inmóvil ante la sorpresa de sus palabras. Sasuke jamás expresaba esos sentimientos en su presencia, pero al menos aquel mensaje vacío de antes tendría un efecto positivo para Sakura al escuchar tales palabras.

.

.

 _ **[Sarada]**_

No podía sentir más que envidia de los demás, últimamente mi corazón no podía evitar sentirse cada vez más y más solo, era como si algo le faltase a mi vida y sabía perfectamente cuál era la respuesta ante mi inquietud.

Mi papá era la persona que faltaba en ella, su tan sola presencia haría que mis días fueran vistos de otro color. Todo este tiempo observando a mis compañeros y amigos jugando, compartiendo y hasta discutiendo con sus padres me hacía sentir que lo que yo tenía con mi madre era poco.

Cada vez que imaginaba a mi padre habían ciertos sucesos de él en mi vida, su imagen no me era del todo clara debido a que solo tenía un solo recuerdo de él y era cuando estaba muy pequeña, tanto así que hasta siento que es algo que mi mente imaginó.

Mi cabeza dolía y a la vez eso repercutía en mi visión. Me saqué los lentes para sobar mis ojos y no pude evitar que las lágrimas salieran de ellos. Sentía pena y rabia por no tenerlo en mi vida, no era mucho pedir.

¿Acaso es demasiado para él estar con su esposa e hija de vez en cuando?

Suspiré algo inquieta ante tal posibilidad. La verdad no era justo para mi o mi madre que ambas viviéramos como si esto fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Debido a esto y el constante recordatorio que me hacía la aldea al hacerme saber que vivía sin un padre, me hicieron llenarme de valor y buscar las respuestas que tanto anhelé durante toda mi vida. Mi mamá no iba a hacerlo, traté en vano muchas veces, por lo que esto, si deseaba hacerlo bien, debía intentarlo por mi cuenta.

 **...**

* * *

.

.

 _ **[Sakura]**_

Sarada... ¿Por qué mi pequeña es tan difícil? Ay no, la hipoteca... la casa. Sasuke-kun morirá de un infarto cuando se enteré, ni siquiera la hemos pagado...

 _\- "¡Si nunca está con nosotras, es posible que nos haya olvidado!"_

Oh, hija, si tan solo supieras la verdad... Tu padre nos ama más que su propia vida...

\- Sakura.

Una voz a lo lejos me llamaba, pude reconocer que era Shizune ¿Acaso estaba en el hospital? Abrí mis ojos con calma, me sentía cansada y sin fuerzas. Vi a mi lado y allí estaba ella observándome.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Sarada?

\- Hm, es mejor que te calmes por ahora, luego te lo explicaré.

Esto no suena bien, espero que no haya cometido alguna locura.

 **...**

* * *

Luego de escuchar a Shizune, Sakura suspiró hondo, trató de calmarse y comenzó a desahogarse poco a poco debido a lo que le estaba ocurriendo a su pequeña.

\- Sarada ha tenido muchas preguntas respecto a su padre... No la culpo en querer saber más de la cuenta, pero... Hay algo que quiero que sepas - dijo Sakura. Shizune se acercó más a ella y la escuchó atentamente - La razón por la que mi hija usa lentes no es por un problema a la vista en sí, desde que tenía cuatro años comenzó con malestares en su vista. No había problemas ahí, ya que supuse que debió ser por la mezcla de adn que tenía tanto de Sasuke-kun como de la mía, sabíamos que ella no sería una Uchiha pura, por lo que creímos que tendría algún tipo de problema con su vista - Sakura miró hacia la ventana buscando algo de calma mientras relataba parte de su secreto - Pero esto vino acompañado de algo más, por lo que comencé a investigar los episodios que presentaba Sarada cada vez que tenía malestar en sus ojos. Noté que siempre ocurría cuando hablábamos de su padre, y no específicamente algo agradable, era cuando lo extrañaba y preguntaba por él casi al borde de las lágrimas.

\- De modo que hace mucho Sarada tiene el Sharingan - comprendió - El Sharingan despierta cuando el corazón está afligido. Puede que se sintiera así cada vez por la indiferencia de Sasuke-kun - Sakura solo guardaba silencio - Me imagino que tampoco le has hablado sobre las personas que aparecen en aquella foto.

\- Sarada es una niña algo cerrada de mente, no lo entendería. Si supiera que Sasuke-kun fue enemigo de Konoha...

\- Pero ahora viaja por el mundo por el bien de la aldea, si le dijeras que es un secreto lo entendería. Siempre fue así desde que nació. Deberías confiar más en ella.

\- Soy una pésima madre...

\- No digas eso - dijo Shizune, tratándo de darle ánimos.

\- Debí ser honesta con ella desde un principio, Shizune - soltó con tristeza, aguantando las lágrimas - Por culpa de mi falta de confianza hacia ella ahora sufre... - sin poder evitarlo se tapó la cara llorando casi desconsolada - Ahora quién sabe dónde habrá ido.

\- Ya, ya... Has hecho lo más que pudiste como madre, ella lo entenderá algún día - Shizune la abrazaba para tratar de consolarla, pero Sakura no podía parar el llanto debido a toda la presión que sentía, tenía mucho en qué pensar.

\- Gracias, Shizune - se secó las lágrimas y tomó algo de agua. Ahora que ya había descargado aquel peso debía concentrarce.

\- Volveré en un rato - Shizune la miró una vez antes de cerrar la puerta y Sakura suspiró agotada, pensando en lo que sería correcto de hacer ahora.

.

.

 _ **[Sasuke]**_

\- ¡Papá! - al decirlo con tal desesperación y miedo me detuve de inmediato. Sentí calosfríos y rápidamente comencé a ver sus facciones. Algo en ella me era muy familiar, de cierta forma se parecía a mi espo...

\- ¿Eres tú, Sarada? - la vi asentir, aún con miedo en sus ojos. Sentía miedo... miedo de mi...

Cómo es posible que no haya podido reconocerla, había estado tan concentrado en el peligro y en la amenaza de ese sujeto que no pude ver nada más que eso. Ahora mi propia hija me temía, ahora no solo seré un pésimo padre, sino uno al cual teme.

¿Pero por qué ella está aquí? ¿Le habrá sucedido algo a Sakura? No, no puede ser... nadie se atrevería a tocarla, a no ser que mis movimientos durante el viaje hayan sido descuidados.

Trataría con los problemas luego, por ahora debo concentrarme aquí. Jamás me perdonaré de haber hecho esto, casi mato a mi propia hija ¿Qué diablos pasa conmigo? Si Sakura se llegase a enterar de esto...

\- Te reconocí al verte - al escucharla nuevamente me sentí dolido, esto era como si volviera a escuchar a su madre a su edad, solo que ahora la lastimaba a ella.

No deseaba que nuestra relación comenzara de esta forma, pero sabía que mi mente no debía interferir en esto cuando algo amenazaba la vida de mis seres queridos, más ahora que ella ha despertado su sharingan. Quise hablar con ella para hacerle entender un poco, pero la puerta de la torre se abrió de sorpresa indicándome al culpable de esta escena.

\- Perdona el restraso, Sasuke.

De tan solo verlo hizo que mi malhumor apareciera sin poder ocultarlo, estaba de más pensar que traer a dos niñas, a _mi_ hija, es un error que incluso hasta un tonto lo sabría.

\- ¿Qué significa esto, Naruto? ¿Por qué trajiste a las niñas?

Como si esto no fuera suficiente, Sarada volvió a sorprenderme, esta vez preguntándome si Sakura era su verdadera madre. Sabía que mi viaje traería problemas, pero nunca imaginé la magnitud de estos, ahora me sentía cada vez peor al haberle dejado tanta responsabilidad a mi esposa.

Deseaba escuchar cada palabra que me decía, pero cada vez que prestaba atención sus palabras me calaban en los más profundo de mi corazón, nunca fue mi intención herirla, mucho menos dejar que el Sharingan se activara debido a esto. Todo era mi culpa y lo asumía, ninguna palabra que diga o acto que haga la hará cambiar de opinión, es tan testatura como su madre e igual de tenaz como yo.

\- ¿Dónde pasas el tiempo y qué haces?

Aquello volvió a darme una bofetada en el rostro, ella no debe enterarse de esto, tal y como se lo había dicho a Naruto, tal información la inquietaría innecesariamente.

Sabía que lo que le diría ante su pregunta estaba mal, pero necesitaba alejarla de todo el peligro y la mejor manera que se me ocurría en estos momentos era que me odiara aún más para así hacerla volver a la aldea.

\- No es de tu incumbencia - ver sus ojos llenos de tristeza provocó que quisiera darme un puñetazo en la cara.

Tantos años y aún no aprendía a expresar lo que en realidad pensaba si me sentía incómodo con la presencia de otros.

Simplemente no pude decirle algo más, no podía. La dejé irse de mi lado como si eso fuera lo correcto de hacer cuando en realidad sabía que no lo era. Tan solo me sentí vulnerable y herido por sus palabras; su carácter tan fuerte me hizo recordar a su madre, definitivamente ella será una mujer de armas tomar debido al coraje que tuvo para enfrentarme.

\- ¿No deberías hablar con Sarada? - he aquí el primer ataque de Naruto - Decirle el por qué no regresas a la aldea.

\- Sabes que esa conversación ya la habíamos tenido hace tiempo atrás - dije molesto, él no tenía derecho a reprochar mis actos.

\- Ella te está odiando, te advertí qué pasaría si tu testarudes te cegaba.

\- Prefiero eso a que tenga el mismo futuro que tuve yo a su edad, me niego a que su vida la viva en un lugar lleno de odio y muerte - lo miré iracundo al ver que no entendía lo que mis recientes hallazgos significaban.

\- Sasuke, odio decírtelo pero estos son otros tiempos, tenemos una alianza y has trabajado duro para prevenir cada amenaza.

\- ¿¡Entonces dime por qué se me escapó de mis manos la precencia de ese sujeto!? Está en busca de mi hija, mi esposa y de mi, es exactamente lo que temía.

\- Sabes perfectamente que las cuidaré a ambas con mi vida, Sasuke.

\- ¡No es el punto! - apreté con fuerza mi puño, ahora me sentía completamente enardecido.

\- Oye... Te entiendo, ¿sabes? Estábamos tan preocupados por el tema de Kaguya que dejamos pasar esto, no es tu culpa. Debí ser más cuidadoso en esto.

\- Hmm...

\- Habla con ella y verás que entrará en razón, este escándalo solo la alejará más y más de ti.

\- Tendrá a Sakura, no te preocupes porque me odie.

\- ¡No es el punto, maldición! - suspiró hastiado - Yo tengo estos problemas con Boruto y también me es difícil encontrar las palabras correctas con él. Ser padres cuando nosotros crecimos, al menos yo, sin la precencia de uno convierte la paternidad aún más complicada.

\- ... - me sentía más tranquilo pero aún así no iba a darle la razón.

\- Hablaré con ella, pero no solucionaré esto por ti, ¿me oyes?

Me di la vuelta para tratar de pensar las cosas con más claridad, esperé a que se fuera y fue en ese momento en que suspiré para tratar de calmar un poco aquella presión en mi garganta al recordar cada gesto y palabra que mi hija me dijo.

Por poco y cometo el peor error de mi vida. Y pensar que de verdad estaba tan ciego por querer encontrar a aquel que se atreve a usar el apellido de mi clan que casi atravieso mi espada en mi propia hija.

Al tocar la profundidad y lo certero de aquella marca me di cuenta lo bajo que he caído. Ella jamás me perdonaría si no hacía algo para mejorar nuestra relación entre padre e hija. Necesito mejorar las cosas con ella, si no es ahora no lo será nunca, y para colmo el dobe tenía razón.

 **...**

* * *

.

.

\- Vaya, no esperaba visitas.

Los ojos de Sasuke parecían mas severos y letales al verlo nuevamente, de tan solo pensar en que él estaba involucrado en esto deseaba volver a matarlo y esta vez sin errores.

\- Orochimaru - masculló Sasuke.

\- Oye, luces más joven que antes - afirmó Naruto seriamente, no le gustaba mucho la idea de que continuara con sus extraños experimentos.

\- Pero sabes que soy yo, no tienes que ir preguntándolo todo - respondió el susodicho sin más.

\- Alguien de los tuyos atacó a mi hija y secuestró a mi esposa - interrumpió Sasuke con voz grave - Si estás tramando algo, confiesa.

A pesar de esperar una respuesta negativa de su parte al verlo tan apacible, deseaba escucharlo decir que él tuvo la culpa, de cierta manera con todo lo que estaba pasando con su familia se sentía tan impotente que quería matar lo que sea que se le cruzace.

\- ¿Acaso hice algo sospechoso? ¿Para qué me tienen vigilado entonces? - respondió Orochimaru con suma tranquilidad.

Tal arrogancia por parte de Orochimaru le hacían perder la poca paciencia que Sasuke tenía, por lo que comenzó a acercarse más a él para dejarle en claro que su presencia bien poco le importaba ahora puesto que su poder era mucho mayor.

\- Dado el caso, ¿quién es Uchiha Shin? - preguntó Sasuke sin tapujos.

Al ver aquel rostro de sorpresa supo que algo sabía, por lo que ahora sentía que estaba más cerca de encontrar a su esposa.

\- Hablemos en otro lugar, síganme - dijo Orochimaru en tono misterioso.

Sasuke a pesar de escuchar toda la información su corazón yacía con Sakura, necesitaba que todo esto fuera lo más rápido posible para encontrarla a tiempo. Sí, sabía que su fuerza e inteligencia la sacarían de algún apuro, pero odiaba la idea de que algo le pasara aunque fuera el más mínimo razguño.

Pero a la vez debía ser paciente, el tiempo que gastarían en conseguir toda información necesaria le darían las fuerzas suficientes para invocar nuevamente el chakra que había gastado y no era momento de actuar a la ligera.

\- Entiendo. Ahora conocemos el origen de Shin, ¿sabes dónde está? - Sasuke trataba de disimular su apuro, pero necesitaba toda información relevante.

\- Cielos, eres todo preguntas. Qué descarado te has vuelto - Orochimaru trató de hacerle saber que en su guarida él era quien mandaba, pero al ver la mirada del Uchiha sintió algo de miedo, aunque supo cómo disimularlo en frente de sus seguidores - Está bien, si lo atrapan me estarán haciendo un favor. Además que estoy en deuda contigo, Naruto - su semblante se suavizó al pensar en Mitzuki, poseía un extraño cariño paternal hacia él - ¿Cómo le va al chico? ¿Está bien?

\- Sí, parece que le va bien - respondió Naruto.

\- Que bueno.

\- Orochimaru, no tengo todo el tiempo - concluyó Sasuke, su paciencia ya estaba al límite.

\- Lo sé, tan solo preguntaba algo con lo que me imagino debes familiarizarte - sus ojos fueron de Sasuke a su hija para luego volver a mirarlo con una sonrisa al ver que ese comentario sí le afectó - Se los explicaré en detalles, por aquí.

Cada pormenor de la ubicación de Shin importaba, Orochimaru entregó cada plano que tenía en su poder para facilitarle la búsqueda a Sasuke, quien con su Sharingan memorizó cada lugar para llegar lo antes posible.

Orochimaru también habló sobre alguna de sus técnicas como también de ciertos propósitos que tenía en mente desde la última vez que lo vio. Sasuke no podía ir más preparado.

\- Bien, he terminado con esto. Vámonos - pero Orochimaru sonrió, lo que llamó la atención del Uchiha.

\- Quien te viera hoy, Sasuke-kun. De vengador a hombre de familia - sonrió para molestarlo un poco - Con esposa e hija.

\- Tu nunca me conociste - sentenció de forma glacial.

Suigetsu y Juugo estaban detrás de ambos, uno escuchaba con atención cada palabra hasta que no pudo contener sus ganas de opinar.

\- Con semejante mujer también me hubiese casado - susurró Suigetsu provocando una mirada furibunda de Sasuke - Digo... este... ya sabes, ¿no?

\- ¿Dónde está Sarada? - le preguntó Sasuke a Suigetsu de forma demandante.

\- No lo sé... - de inmediato los nervios lo atacaron, lo que menos deseaba era una pelea con Sasuke.

\- Estaba contigo hace poco - lo delató Juugo con voz calmada.

Suigetsu miró a su compañero con el ceño fruncido para luego nuevamente hablar y zafarse de aquello que lo estaban culpando.

\- Ah, sí. Pero luego se quedó con el Hokage... deben estar juntos por ahí.

\- Los esperaremos afuera - dijo Sasuke, no hayaba el momento de salir de ahí. Aquel lugar traía de vuelta muchos recuerdos y no precisamente agradables.

" _Maldito Naruto, sabiendo que mi esposa corre peligro y ahora se lleva a mi hija en este lugar inmundo. Sin decir que con esto solo logra alejarme más de Sarada. Demonios, ¿dónde te metiste, dobe?"_

Al momento en que los vio salir el alma le volvió al cuerpo, por lo que sin preámbulos se adelantó a encararlo.

\- ¿¡Dónde se habían metido!? - preguntó con voz demandante y con el ceño fruncido ante tal preocupación, pero algo no iba bien, ahora su hija lucía aún más preocupada que antes.

\- ¡Sasuke! Oye, después tenemos que hablar.

\- ¿Y ahora qué te pasa? - preguntó Sasuke desorientado ante tal hostilidad.

\- Eso lo discutiremos después. Necesitamos rescatar a Sakura-chan - dijo algo molesto.

\- Aunque puede que ya este muerta... - añadió Orochimaru con malicia.

Sasuke arrugó el ceño al escuchar tal estupidez, a pesar de la ayuda que le otorgó deseaba matar a ese sujeto, solo que aún no encontraba el motivo para hacerlo desaparecer de una vez por todas.

\- Mi esposa no es una mujer débil, es altamente probable que para el momento en que lleguemos allí, ella ya se habrá encargado de todo - sentenció con seguridad - Tan pronto como averigue la locación los llevaré a todos allí - Sasuke lucía concentrado - Parece que los poderes de mis ojos están regresando.

\- ¿Desde cuándo el poder de tus ojos se debilitó? - preguntó Naruto extrañado - ¿Cómo demonios pasaría eso?

\- Investigando las dimensiones de espacio-tiempo de Kaguya... entrar a ese lugar requiere una justa cantidad de chakra.

Susanoo apareció, provocando miedo y a la vez fascinación ante los presentes, sobre todo de parte de su hija, quien observó admirada lo formidable que podía llegar a ser su padre, definitivamente él era una caja llena de sorpresas y hasta se atrevió a pensar en ese momento si él era incluso más poderoso que el Hokage.

.

.

 _ **[Sasuke]**_

Me sentía algo nervioso, Sarada veía cada vez más mis poderes y sin embargo se mantenía al margen, sin decir nada, algo que comenzaba a preocuparme. El hecho de que hayan raptado a mi mujer también me inquietaba, pero trataba de encontrar la calma al saber que ella tendría controlada la situación hasta que llegara.

Tanto silencio entre nosotros comenzaba a matarme de la curiosidad, por lo que decidí a arriesgarme y le pregunté.

\- ¿En qué piensas?

\- En mamá... - soltó rápidamente.

\- Mamá es fuerte, Sarada.

\- ¿Y tú qué sabes?

\- Hmp. Compartí años junto a ella, la conozco bien - al no escuchar respuesta de su parte añadí - Tranquila la encontraremos.

\- Sí.

Sabía que estaba preocupada por ella tanto como yo, de vez en cuando la observaba y vaya que me recordaba a ella y al mismo tiempo a mi.

Al momento en que llegamos al lugar la vi que corrió ágilmente hacia la entrada. Ni siquiera esperé a que Naruto terminara su frase de advertencia, mi instinto de padre fue más fuerte que llegué hasta ella tan pronto como mis piernas me permitieron, salvándola a tiempo de una de las trampas.

 **...**

* * *

.

.

La pelea había terminado, pero Sarada, a pesar de ver con sus propios ojos la preocupación de su padre con ella necesitaba algo más, por lo que comenzó a cuestionarse y a debatir consigo misma respecto a todo lo que estaban pasando juntos.

 _ **[Sarada]**_

Mi emoción no daba más en esos momentos, habíamos peleado como una familia unida y era la primera vez que veía a mi padre desde mucho tiempo, el corazón me latía con fuerza; hasta casi podía sentir que se saldría de mi pecho. Necesitaba saber qué era lo que significábamos nosotras para él, y sin poder contenerme más le pregunté.

\- ¿Papá, estás conectado con mamá por sus sentimientos?

\- Sí - dijo sin titubear.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? - pregunté sin creerlo.

\- Porque te tenemos a ti, Sarada - me miró fijamente a los ojos, su mirada era suave y honesta.

En ese momento no pude aguantar las lágrimas de alegría al escuchar a mi papá decir tal frase inesperada. A pesar de ser una persona de pocas palabras pude ver la sinceridad y afecto en su mirada.

Lo vi acercarse a nosotras mientras yo me limpiaba mis ojos con el puño y pude notar nuevamente aquella mirada que le daba a mi mamá. Era cálida e incondicional.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - le escuché decir.

\- Sí, tan solo es un rasguño y cansancio.

\- Ya veo, déjame ver - le respondió.

Mi corazón no dejaba de latir debido a lo feliz que me sentía de verlos juntos. Mi papá se acercó a ella para mirarla más de cerca y apoyó su brazo detrás de su cintura para estabilizarla. Mi mamá solo sonreía y sus mejillas lucían sonrosadas al tenerlo junto a ella.

Para otros esto sería algo vergonzoso de ver, pero lo que estaba viendo me producía la felicidad más grande que pudiera alguna vez sentir.

\- Cariño, debo revisarte ahora, recibiste una herida horrible en el pecho - mi madre lucía preocupada.

\- No es nada, estaré bien.

\- Déjame decir eso a mi - lo miró seriamente y mi papá hizo un mohín con sus labios.

Les di algo de privacidad y me acerqué al Séptimo, quien estaba hablando con los clones de Shin para discutir su pronto traslado.

Sin querer me distraje de aquella plática y ahí fue cuando los vi a ambos sonrientes, mirándose intensamente mientras mi mamá curaba a mi papá.

Lo último que pude notar fue que papá tomó una de sus manos y continuaron mirándose hasta que me dio vergüenza seguir espiándolos, a pesar de no demostrar tanto afecto como otras parejas pude percibir que cuando estaban solos se sumergían en su propio mundo y eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber para sentirme más tranquila de que su amor era indestructible.

Pero aún me preguntaba sobre aquella muestra de ADN... Lo mejor sería enfrentarlos esta tarde para quedarme segura respecto a todo esto.

\- Debemos irnos, ya pronto anochecerá - musitó mi padre.

\- Sí, los niños ya entendieron y esperarán aquí hasta encontrarles un nuevo hogar mañana - dijo el séptimo con su carisma de siempre.

\- Sigues siendo igual de blando… - miré a mi padre y nuevamente estaba serio.

El Séptimo se despidió de todos cordialmente y los cinco partimos de regreso a Konoha. No había apuro alguno de llegar por lo que nos fuimos caminando.

Decidí dejar a mis padres a solas y me junté con _Chö-Chö_ para conversar, de vez en cuando los miraba tras mi hombro, jamás había visto a mi mamá tan feliz y a él tan tranquilo.

 **...**

* * *

\- El momento que más nos ha preocupado ha llegado... - susurró Sakura - Vienen por nuestra familia, y Sarada al fin despertó el sharingan.

\- Hnn, iba a pasar de una forma u otra, al menos el enemigo no se salió con la suya - musitó Sasuke con voz cansada.

\- Así es - sonrió amargamente - Aunque sabes, puede que no todo sea tan preocupante... - Sasuke la quedó mirando expectante - Su sharingan no despertó por odio o tristeza...

El Uchiha levantó una ceja ante tal afirmación de su esposa y quedó pensativo por unos momentos. De inmediato recordó cuando su hija lo fue a buscar en el templo; en ese momento sus ojos rojos estaban llorosos, pero no necesariamente por estar triste, mientras más lo pensaba sabía que su hija reaccionó de esa manera porque lo había encontrado y, de cierta forma, estaba emocionada.

\- Fue por amor... - finalizó abrumado - Ah, definitivamente ella podrá cambiar el destino del apellido Uchiha.

\- Nuestra hija es maravillosa, cariño, será capaz de lograr todo lo que se proponga. Además es una niña muy amable y cariñosa.

\- Sí, lo es. Aunque puede llegar a ser tan temible como tú, si así lo desea - dijo Sasuke, brindándole una sonrisa tímida.

\- Lo sé, me sorprendió su fuerza, ni siquiera le he enseñado algo así.

\- Me lo imaginé cuando vi tu sorpresa al verla.

Ambos se quedaron mirando por breves segundos, Sakura trató de ocultar su rubor al saber que su esposo admitía que en plena pelea estaba pendiente de sus movimientos y expresiones.

\- Cuando hablas de ella tus ojos se iluminan, cariño.

\- Hmm - de repente ahora estaba avergonzado al demostrar tanto orgullo hacia su hija, pero luego sonrió, qué más daba, era su hija después de todo - Has hecho un buen trabajo, Sakura. Lamento...

\- Deja de decirme eso, sé que lo sientes. Procura esta noche disfrutar y que nada te importe, ¿sí?

\- Bien - Sakura se aferró de su brazo aprovechando que nadie los estaba mirando y lo soltó rápidamente - Anhelo mucho descansar y disfrutarte como antes - murmuró Sasuke cerca de su oído.

Aquello hizo que sintiera un calosfrío ante la sensual voz que hizo su marido con aquel comentario, pero de pronto todo se esfumó al recordar cierto detalle.

\- ... - Sakura lució preocupada y Sasuke notó su semblante pálido.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó algo inquieto.

\- Hablando de eso... Hay algo que debo confesarte - dijo nerviosa comenzando a tartamudear - La casa... Pues, la derrumbé - Sasuke abrió los ojos con espanto y Sakura se apresuró en hablar - Lo siento tanto, créeme que no pude medir mi fuerza, esta niña me hizo preguntas tan insolentes que simplemente actué sin pensarlo. Por suerte Shikamaru me encontró un hogar provisional mientras la nuestra se arregla. Dicen que demorará unos meses.

\- Ah... - suspiró - No puedo decir nada, Sakura. A veces tu fuerza siempre suele desmedirse - sonrió despreocupado.

\- Lo siento - murmuró avergonzada.

\- Creo que mejor lo compensas esta noche - la miró intensamente y ella sonrió ruborizada.

\- El que debe hacer más sobre eso eres tú, cariño - se acercó más a él y lo miró directo a sus labios - Procura descansar apenas lleguemos, la noche no será precisamente para eso.

\- Me lo esperaba - dijo, disfrutando de aquella respuesta.

Sakura sonrió triunfal y levemente sus dedos se rozaron, como si ambos vivieran en esa época de adolescentes cuando el más mínimo roce les produjera el más intenso calor en sus cuerpos. Pero aquella caricia terminó tan rápido como apareció debido a la intromisión de Naruto, quien le hizo una señal a Sasuke para que Sakura entendiera que deseaba privacidad.

Ella asintió de poca gana y caminó hacia las niñas para protegerlas en caso de que algo volviera a aparecer.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - rezongó molesto.

\- Necesito hablar contigo, es sobre tu hija.

\- Hmp, ¿qué es?

\- ¿Cuándo piensas decirle la verdad sobre su verdadera madre? - Sasuke lo quedó mirando sin entender a qué venía eso y solo continuó mirando a Naruto - No puedes negármelo ahora, teme, lo sé todo. Suigetsu hizo una prueba de ADN con el cordón umbilical de Karin - masculló, apretando los puños - De tan solo pensar en que te metiste con…

\- ¡Ya basta! - masculló Sasuke totalmente enfurecido - Sakura es mi esposa y será mejor que olvides lo que acabas de decir. Escucha bien lo que te diré porque solo lo haré una vez - supiró - Karin fue la que nos atendió aquel día en que nació Sarada, yo jamás he estado con ella…

\- ¿Lo juras?

\- Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy diciéndote esto, Usuratonkachi - masculló - Sabes que Sakura ha sido la única… en todo sentido - murmuró esto último tratando de disimular su enrojecimiento.

A Naruto en ese momento se le dibujó una amplia sonrisa mientras escuchaba a su amigo soltar cada palabra.

\- Con que la única - sonrió, pegándole con el codo.

\- Hmp - refunfuñó incómodo - Recuerdo que tú también experimentaste todo con una sola mujer, dobe, no vengas con idioteces.

\- Sí y no. Con Sakura-chan experimenté la…

Pero Sasuke no lo dejó terminar y sin pensarlo le dio un puñetazo en el estómago dejándolo sin respiración.

\- Lo hablador no se te quita, ¿no? Nunca sabes cuando detenerte.

\- Sas… Sasuke…. - pronunciaba con dificultad, tratando de conseguir aliento - Te-Teme.

\- Nos vemos si puedes seguir el paso, dobe - dicho esto Sasuke lo miró algo desafiante, dejando ver una leve sonrisa triunfal.

.

.

La noche había llegado, había sido un día bastante ajetreado para todos, en especial para Sasuke, pero una vez en casa sintió algo de alivio y paz interior.

\- ¡La cena está lista! - pronunció Sakura a viva voz.

\- ¿Debes ser tan escandalosa? - la molestó Sasuke, sentándose a la mesa.

\- Hmp, pues sí - sonrió ella, aguantándose las ganas de querer besarlo en ese momento al ver que él la observaba atentamente, como si esperara algún movimiento de su parte - ¿Y Sarada? - preguntó algo nerviosa y Sasuke sonrió.

\- Sarada - la llamó Sasuke, la pequeña bajó corriendo las escaleras y se detuvo frente a la mesa sin saber dónde sentarse.

\- Creo que alguien tiene un poco de verguenza - cantó su madre al verla con un leve sonrojo.

Sasuke la miró en ese momento y con una leve sonrisa la invitó a sentarse junto a él y Sarada sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago al ver de esa forma a su padre.

\- Ten, debes comer bien - dijo Sasuke, colocándole un bol lleno de ensalada para que se sirviera.

\- Gracias, papá.

\- Que lindo es tener nuevamente a la familia reunida - comentó Sakura con ojos soñadores - Esto me hace sentir recuerdos - sonrió.

\- Apropósito de eso... Mamá, Papá - Sakura se detuvo para mirar a su hija mientras Sasuke hizo lo mismo - Díganme la verdad... ¿Yo soy hija de ambos?

Sakura suspiró con cierta molestia en su respiración y tanto ella como Sasuke intercambiaron miradas.

\- Por supuesto que eres hija mía, ya es el colmo, hija. No deberías pensar en tonterías.

\- Hm, lo siento - bajó la cabeza avergonzada y luego miró a su padre - También a ti, papá.

\- No te preocupes. En eso eres como yo.

Sarada sonrió ante aquel comentario y ambos se miraron cálidamente mientras Sakura sonreía al ver tal escena.

\- Sarada, sé que hay muchas cosas que deberíamos explicarte, pero te aseguro que eres nuestra hija. Cuando naciste... - Sakura miró a Sasuke, quien sonrió levemente al recordar aquellos tiempos - Naciste fuera de la aldea porque tu padre y yo estábamos de viaje.

\- Te adelantaste unas semanas y solo pude llevarlas al lugar más cercano y seguro - añadió Sasuke, recordando aquel instante.

\- Así es - sonrió Sakura a su esposo, luego miró a su hija y añadió - Shizune me contó lo que le dijiste.

\- Sarada... - interrumpió Sasuke - Prométeme que esperarás a que ambos te aclaremos todo. Todo a su tiempo.

\- Pero... - Sasuke endureció su mirada y ella asintió - Está bien.

\- Hay cosas que es mejor contarlas cuando crezcas - dijo Sasuke en tono más tranquilo.

\- Entiendo - dijo no muy convencida. Luego de una pausa, Sarada cambió de tema - Papá, jamás pensé que fueras tan fuerte.

\- Hmp.

\- Tu padre es el hombre más fuerte que existe - mencionó Sakura muy orgullosa.

\- Pero no más que el séptimo, él es el Hokage - dijo Sarada, pero Sakura rió levemente ante el comentario de su hija, haciendo sonreír a Sasuke - ¿O no? - dudó.

Sasuke no pudo evitar acariciarle el cabello a su pequeña y simplemente se dedicó a disfrutar el momento, generando un ambiente familiar lleno de risas y anécdotas que la misma Sarada le contó a su padre para ponerlo al día con su avance en la academia y sus técnicas de entrenamiento.

Luego de cenar Sasuke y Sarada se fueron a la sala de estar mientras ella le mostraba el último álbum familiar, mostrándole fotos de ella cuando tenía tres, cuatro y ocho años. Sasuke simplemente sonreía y comentaba de vez en cuando al escuchar a su hija.

Sakura por otra parte se fue a limpiar los platos y cubiertos escuchándolos a la lejanía. Cuando estaba a punto de terminar de hacer el resto de la limpieza se percató que las risas y palabras habían acabado, por lo que despacio asomó su cabeza para encontrarse con la escena más adorable. Ambos yacían dormidos uno al lado del otro.

Los ojos de Sakura se aguaron de felicidad y sin hacer ruido fue a buscar la cámara para hacer recuerdo de aquel momento.

Luego de haber sacado la foto guardó la cámara y lentamente se acercó a ellos sin hacer mucho ruido, descansando al lado de su esposo, quien para su sorpresa la abrazó por la cintura y le besó la coronilla.

\- Cariño... - murmuró asombrada.

\- Shh, descansemos.

.

.

 _ **[Sakura]**_

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, me sentía perezosa y todo mi cuerpo yacía completamente relajado y tibio. Me moví un poco para acomodarme y sentí una suave respiración cerca de mi mejilla, en ese momento abrí los ojos y lo vi a él, sonriéndome.

\- Al fin despiertas - sus ojos lucían vivos y cálidos. En qué momento había pasado tanto tiempo; ya era de noche.

\- Sasuke-kun - sonreí, abrazándolo, pero luego recordé que Sarada estaba al otro lado del sofá y debíamos comportarnos.

\- ¿Por qué te detienes? - preguntó con voz profunda y algo somnolienta.

\- Pues… - me sornojé, luego sentí sus dedos en mi barbilla y me levantó el mentón para que lo viera a los ojos - Sasuke-kun…

Sus labios se pegaron en los míos, saboreándome suavemente mientras me sentía flotando al borde del éxtasis. Mi cuerpo aún no olvidaba cada sensación que solo él me producía.

\- No, no pode…

Antes de que dijera una palabra más, Sasuke-kun me entregó un pedacito de papel. Las palabras eran las justas y necesarias para entender el mensaje oculto que había en cada oración, a simple vista pude ver que era la letra de Sarada.

 _Mamá, Papá;_

 _No quise despertarlos, me fui a casa de Chö-Chö, nos vemos mañana temprano._

 _Los quiero mucho._

\- ¿Ahora dejarás de resistirte? - su voz fue tan abrumadora que me hicieron tiritar las rodillas de los nervios y del entusiasmo.

\- Un poco de dificultad no le hace mal a nadie - le guiñé el ojo y tomé de su mano para llevarlo al dormitorio, él me seguía con una mirada penetrante mientras subíamos las escaleras.

Llegamos a la mitad de las escalas y sin que pudiera prevenirlo su mano tomó mi trasero masajeándolo a medida que subía cada escalón.

\- No me provoques, Sakura - soltó algo amenazante.

Había subido cada peldaño con un movimiento más provocativo que lo común con la intención de llamar su atención.

\- ¿O qué? - me di vuelta para mirarlo.

Escuché un sonido gutural y un fulgor malva iluminó el lugar. Susanoo apareció una vez más en acción para recrear el resto de su brazo izquierdo. Después de tanto tiempo el león que lleva dentro despertó.

Me arrinconó sin temor en ocupar su fuerza y me besó de forma salvaje, llenándome de besos desde mis pechos hasta mi cuello, sus manos apretaban mi cintura deseosamente y apegaba su cuerpo contra el mío para que sintiera su creciente deseo.

\- ¿Cuánto más falta? - sonaba exaltado mientras subíamos a tientas cada escalón.

\- A la derecha, cariño - le indicaba para que ambos llegaramos al dormitorio.

Con gran entusiasmo me tomó en brazos y sentí su agitada respiración en mi oído; sin poder evitarlo comencé a sacarle su capa y camisa, tirándola al suelo sin importar el desorden que dejáramos esta noche.

Al verlo semi desnudo, admiré su pecho por varios segundos y toqué con la palma de mi mano su fuerte cuerpo, deslizándola hasta llegar a su estómago marcado debido al arduo ejercicio.

\- Te has vuelto más fuerte…

\- Hmp - me besó con fuerza a la vez que tomó mi muñeca para introducirla sin descaro bajo su pantalón para que sintiera su erección.

\- Sasuke-kun - me sentí avergonzada por unos instantes, pero su dureza me hizo sentirme deseosa de volverlo a ver en aquel estado.

Con delicadeza me dejó sobre la cama y comenzó a deshacerse del resto de su ropa y la mía. La mirada de Sasuke-kun se avivó más al ver más de mi piel, comenzando a desnudarme deleitosamente mientras besaba mis piernas.

\- Quiero que sepas… que a pesar de que te veas despampanante con este vestido… - su mirada subió y dejó mis piernas para tocar con la punta de su lengua mi ombligo descubierto - …muestras mucha piel - su mirada me atravesó hasta el punto de hacerme ruborizar y no supe qué decirle.

\- ¿Te molesta?

\- Me enfurece… - sus dientes rozaron mi vientre y sus manos me sacaron el vestido sin que pudiera protestar - Eres una mujer casada, no quiero ni imaginar que otros hayan visto lo que me pertenece.

\- ¿Estas celoso? - pregunté con voz dulce e inocente. Noté que una de sus cejas se alzó y me miró fijamente como si me estuviera burlando de él. De inmediato sonreí a pesar de su semblante peligroso y me descubrí mis pechos para calmar aquel sediento león que salía de su jaula - Sabes que todo esto te pertenece, Sasuke-kun… siempre.

\- Sakura… - suspiró agitado y fue directo a atacar mis pechos mientras mi cuerpo se desvanecía ante su tacto.

Sus besos me embriagaban y sus manos tocaron cada parte de mi ser que me hicieron elevarme hasta perder el uso de razón.

\- Te he extrañado tanto… tanto - murmuraba agitada.

El me calló con un beso apasionado mientras su cuerpo no dejaba de darme tregua en cada embestida. Su cuerpo estaba sobre el mío, reclamándome ferózmente como si este fuera el último día de nuestras vidas juntos.

Mi felicidad no daba para más y unas lágrimas de sosiego cayeron de mis mejillas sin poder evitarlo.

\- ¿Sakura? - me observó intrigado.

\- Sigue, por favor no te detengas…

\- ¿Te estoy lastimando, cariño? - aquella palabra que salió de su boca fue tan hermosa que otra lágrima salió de mi ojo - ¿Sakura?

\- Eres tú, Sasuke-kun. Todo esto… - él me miraba sin comprender y besó mis nudillos mientras que con sus manos me acariciaban el cuerpo para reconfortarme - Te extrañaba tanto… lloro de felicidad por tenerte nuevamente junto a mi…

\- Siempre estoy contigo, aquí - su mano viajó hasta posarse en mi pecho - No quiero verte llorar.

\- Es de felicidad, no puedo evitarlo, menos cuando me dices "cariño" - sonreí de tan solo recordar su voz pronunciando esa palabra - Lo siento…

\- No lo sientas - su dedo pulgar me quitó las lágrimas y besó mis ojos para calmarme, luego mi nariz, mejillas y mi boca, profundizando aquel beso hasta que nuestros cuerpos nuevamente estaban listos para continuar nuestra pasión.

 **...**

* * *

 _ **[Sasuke]**_

La notaba tan dispuesta y húmeda que mis ansias no podían saciarse fácilmente, lo habíamos hecho tres veces y aún así no me sentía completamente satisfecho, cada vez que veía su figura desnuda descansado a mi lado las ganas que sentía por ella me avivaban el cuerpo nuevamente. Solo veinte minutos necesitaba para volver nuevamente a reclamarla, su cuerpo lucía hermoso y suave ante cada tacto que le daba.

Mi mano en su espalda le producía leves espasmos, como si cada vez que la tocara su ser reaccionara por sí solo, como reconociendo al único amo y señor de aquella hermosa criatura.

Sakura es una mujer excepcional en cada aspecto, su paciencia y dedicación no tenía igual, aún me cuestiono cómo es que alguien como ella me ame a pesar de todo lo que he hecho, es algo que jamás podré encontrarle solución, a pesar de saber la respuesta.

\- ¿En qué piensas? Luces muy ensimismado.

\- En ti - ella se acercó a mi y posó su cabeza sobre mi pecho desnudo - En lo increíble que eres.

\- Cariño… - soltó con voz melodiosa - Como me gustaría que esta noche fuera eterna.

\- Hn - le acaricié su rostro y la besé una vez más antes de volverla a tumbar sobre la cama cuidadosamente, ella me miró con una mezcla entre dulzura y perversidad.

\- Ah, ah - me hizo con el dedo índice - Esta vez me toca a mí - sonrió.

\- Ya veo… ¿Con que la tigresa por fin saldrá a jugar?

\- ¿Disculpa? - rió - No me he contenido, solo te dejé dominar la situación por unos instantes, cariño.

\- Estoy listo.

\- No aquí - la vi relamerse los labios y caminó sensualmente hasta la tina del baño, la cual era soprendentemente grande a pesar del modesto lugar.

\- Vaya… - sonreí con osadía.

Salí de la cama como si un imán me llamara hasta ella y la seguí embobado mirando sus curvas.

Vi que llenó la tina con agua tibia y se puso dentro de ella, la imagen de su cuerpo mojándose lentamente hasta que sus pechos desaparecieron en aquella espuma de jabón me hicieron excitarme cada vez más, y sin pensarlo dos veces me junté con ella para que hiciera de mi lo que deseara.

\- Sakura... - susurré agitado al ver que ella se colocaba sobre mi - No quiero ir tan rápido.

\- ¿Por qué no? Te deseo tanto... Me estás matando.

\- Ha pasado tanto tiempo... que deseo disfrutar este momento - la miré con ternura y deposité un casto beso en la punta de su nariz.

\- Tenemos toda la noche, cariño - la vi sonreír con ternura, para luego besarme apasionadamente.

\- Maldición, Sakura...

 **...**

* * *

Su Sharingan se activó y con lo último de sus energías la embistió hasta que ambos estallaron de placer. Su rostro quedó sobre su clavícula derecha mientras su agotada respiración chocaba con la tersa piel de su esposa.

\- Te extrañaba tanto... - susurró ella agotada.

\- Hmm - él olió su leve perfume y luego besó su cuello - Sakura.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Hmm... - el sonrió y puso su frente apoyada con la de ella, se relamió los labios y casi en un susurró pronunció - Te amo.

\- Cariño - los ojos se le humedecieron y lo abrazó hasta que ambos fueron uno - Dices que no quieres verme llorar y me dices esto - sonreía para luego besarlo en los labios.

\- Quería que lo supieras - sonrió levemente.

Ambos se mantuvieron abrazados de frente dentro de la tina por largos minutos, disfrutando del agua tibia y del calor que ambos emanaban. Sasuke aprovechó de jabonarle la espalda mientras depositaba castos besos en su cuello y clavícula.

Sakura no podía estar más feliz al sentirse amada y mimada a la vez con tan simples caricias y muestras de afecto.

\- Sarada se ve feliz ahora - musitó ella a la vez que Sasuke terminó de enjuagarle el cuerpo.

\- Sí, es muy bella e inteligente. Ha crecido tanto.

Sakura lo besó tiernamente y comenzó a lavarme el cabello mientras no dejaba de observarlo, como si quisiera grabar cada expresión de su rostro.

\- ¿Como fue su encuentro? Sé que ella te debió de reconocer enseguida.

\- Mhh, es por eso que me disculpé cuando te vi. Estaba tan concentrado en la misión que no la reconocí, además que siempre supe que ella no saldría jamás de la aldea, al menos no aún - Sasuke miró hacia abajo y luego la observó a los ojos mientras ella aún masajeaba su cabellera.

\- Ya veo... Debiste ser muy frío con ella al tener tu mente en otra parte.

\- Sí... sabes muy bien que no sé cómo expresarme con ella... han pasado años - decía con pesar.

Sakura comenzó a enjuagarle el cabello con la regadera mientras sonreía al ver que él disfrutaba de los mimos que le brindaba. Una vez ambos listos salieron de la tina, se secaron mutuamente y luego volvieron a la cama.

\- Te haré una pregunta, cariño. Me imagino que no deseas tener la misma relación como la que tuviste con tu padre, ¿o sí?

\- Por supuesto que no - pronunció algo cansado.

\- Entonces demuéstrale tu verdadero ser, tal y como lo haces conmigo. Sé que para ti será difícil, pero también sé que hallarás la forma - Sakura tomó su mano y besó su dorso tiernamente - Sarada solo desea estar a tu lado y recibir el mismo cariño que tanto le brindaste cuando nació.

\- Entiendo, solo quiero que ella sepa que a pesar de todo ella es importante para mi.

\- Haz lo que digo y ella estará mejor - Sasuke acarició la mejilla de su esposa y sonrió ante su petición.

\- Por ahora deja encargarme de ti... - Sasuke la vio sonreír ampliamente y aquello lo hizo sentir algo extraño al saber que mañana volvería a irse y nuevamente se iría de su lado - Lo siento tanto...

\- No digas eso, estamos juntos y debemos disfrutarlo - Sakura lo abrazó con fuerza y besó su hombro para reconfortarlo.

\- Sí - suspiró Sasuke y también besó el hombro desnudo de ella - Esta despedida dolerá aún más mañana.

\- No pienses en eso, querido - lo calló ella con dulzura.

\- Cuando Sarada corrió peligro no sabes lo preocupado que me sentí, como si... me estuvieran quitando parte de mi alma.

\- ¿Y conmigo ya no sientes eso? - preguntó en tono celoso.

\- Sabes que sí. Pero también sé que sabes cuidarte sola y con tu fuerza... pues... - sonrió.

\- Lo sé - rió ella - ¿También te sorprendiste cuando Sarada dio aquel golpe?

\- Fue como verte a ti a su edad. Será una ninja digna de admiración - soltó animado.

\- Tu tono de voz suena de orgullo - dijo ella, acariciando su cabello.

\- Lo estoy - dijo, mientras acariciaba la espalda de su mujer para disfrutar cada centímetro de su piel.

\- Cómo desearía estar así contigo siempre, abrazada a ti - soltó ella, dejándose caer suavemente en su pecho para que él la abrazara nuevamente.

Sasuke sonrió y la besó en la coronilla, abrazándola con fuerza para que ella supiera lo mucho que le haría falta una vez separados.

\- Solo recuerda que nuestra hija es fruto de lo nuestro y así me sentirás a tu lado - murmuró él y la besó en sus labios.

.

.

Los ojos jades de Sakura vieron el brillo de la mañana a través de su ventana, de inmediato miró a su lado y una sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro al ver a su amado esposo junto a ella, durmiendo placidamente.

Lucía tan tranquilo, sus facciones se veían relajadas y el sonido de su respiración pausada le causaba cierto sociego al saber que estaba descansando después de tanto tiempo fuera recorriendo el mundo.

Le besó los labios suavemente y salió de la cama, colocándose una bata blanca para dirigirse a la cocina. Hoy deseaba mimar mucho a su marido.

\- ¿Qué haces? - la sorprendió Sasuke en un tono de pereza.

Ella sonrió, pero lo vio que aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

\- Hace tiempo que no recibes un apropiado desayuno, pensé en ir a la cocina a preparar tu plato matutino favorito.

\- Solo quiero que vuelvas a la cama - dijo casi en tono de súplica.

Sakura sonrió ante lo delicioso que sonaba esa propuesta y caminó hacia él para sentarse en la cama para acariciar sus melena azabache.

\- No demoraré, hoy ambos desayunaremos aquí - Sasuke abrió los ojos y tomó la mano de su mujer para acariciarla suavemente. Los ojos verdes le brillaron de felicidad al volver a tenerlo junto a ella - Vuelvo enseguida - besó su mano antes de partir y sin mirar atrás comenzó a preparar el desayuno para luego servírselo en la cama.

\- Huele bien - sonrió, mirando a su esposa.

\- Lo hice con mucho amor - sonrió ella, colocándose a su lado para comer junto con él.

\- Gracias.

Sin darse cuenta Sakura quedó ensimismada ante lo hermoso que era su esposo, habían pasado años pero ni eso bastaba para quitarle aquel encanto que poseía; todo lo contrario, cada vez lucía aún mejor.

\- Eres tan diferente en el día - sonrió ella mientras lo observaba comer. Sasuke la miró de reojo - De noche eres distinto, lleno de lujuria y pasión - eso lo hizo sonreír - Contigo tengo el paquete completo. Un hombre cariñoso, amable, apasionado, guapo, fuerte, protector, salvaje, excelente amante y, aunque no lo creas, un buen padre.

\- Hmp. Tu no quieres que desayune, ¿verdad? - la miró con una de sus cejas enarcadas.

Ella sonrió con malicia. A pesar de que su esposo no lo aparente le gustaban los halagos.

\- Quizás... - respondió ella coqueteando.

\- Podrías arrepentirte - sentenció.

\- Nunca.

En ese momento Sasuke dejó la comida a un lado para besar a su esposa, sacándole más de un suspiro y uno que otro gemido al momento en que su mano recorría su entrepierna bajo la tela suave de algodón de su albornoz. Pero aquello debió detenerse de inmediato cuando ambos escucharon a su pequeña hija subir las escaleras, quien había llegado a primera hora de la mañana.

Los dos quedaron mirándose hasta que ambos sonrieron con complicidad. Sasuke la besó castamente por una última vez. Luego, sin prisa, se colocó unos pantalones y una camisa para luego retomar con su desayuno.

Sakura, al saber que su hija estaba cerca comenzó a arreglarse un poco para luego vestirse, pero Sasuke la observaba casi con desaprobación.

\- ¿Qué haces ahora? - preguntó intrigado al verla algo nerviosa.

\- Debo hacerle el desayuno a Sarada. Además, sé que no te agrada la idea de que nos vea así, te conozco y no quiero incomodarte.

Sasuke recordó parte de lo que hablaron anoche y quiso comenzar bien con su hija esta vez. Deseaba hacerle saber que sí la amaba y para eso trataría de cambiar ciertos aspectos.

\- No hay necesidad, bajaré para desayunar todos juntos - Sakura quedó algo sorprendida - Somos una familia, ¿no? Quiero desayunar con ella - sonrió cálidamente haciendo sonreír a su esposa.

.

.

\- Mira, papá - Sarada sacó una fotografía de sus abuelos - Cuéntame de ellos, encontré la foto en una de tus pertenencias antes de que mamá me la mostrara por primera vez, mamá me contó un poco pero quiero oírlo de ti - dijo ella con ojos brillantes.

\- Hm - sonrió - Ellos son tus abuelos, Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha, te hubieran amado y malcriado tanto... sobre todo mi madre - sonrió con pesar - Ese soy yo y este es mi hermano, tu tío Itachi.

\- Itachi - susurró - Recuerdo que mencionaron su nombre cuando fuimos a ver a Orochimaru ¿Qué pasó con él?

\- ... - sus ojos se entristecieron levemente y suspiró - Murió protegiéndome - dijo de repente - Aquel sujeto solo inventó historias sin sentido, estaba obsesionado con nuestro apellido.

\- Ya veo... - ella solo guardó silencio y su boca formó un leve puchero de tristeza - Se parece un poco a ti, papá.

\- ...

.

.

La caminata desde la casa hasta la salida de la aldea fue la más corta y triste que Sarada haya sentido alguna vez, siempre le parecía eterno caminar desde su hogar hasta la salida, pero esta era muy diferente.

Mientras más tiempo deseaba compartir con su padre, más rápido se acercaban a las grandes puertas de Konoha. El rostro de Sarada se entristeció y su madre no pudo evitar sentirse mal por ella.

Sakura al menos se sentía calmada y bastante positiva al respecto, aquella noche junto a su esposo fue la medicina perfecta que necesitaba para saber que ellos aún se amaban tan ardientemente como siempre y que aquel lazo, a pesar de la distancia, seguía intacto.

\- ¿Cuándo volverás? - musitó Sarada entristecida.

A Sasuke se le apretó el corazón y se le formó un nudo en la garganta al ver tal expresión de melancolía en el rostro de su pequeña hija. Al igual que ella, él no deseaba irse de su lado y le era igual de difícil dejarlas una vez más.

Sarada no pudo evitar avergonzarse un poco al sentir la mirada comprensiva de su padre, no quería que por ella desistiera ir de misión, no era correcto para un ninja y por ello bajó la mirada.

 _ **[Sasuke]**_

Al verla de esa forma no pude evitar sentir que aquel momento ya lo había visto en alguien más, lo había visto en su madre cuando era una adolescente. Ver a mi hija hacer el mismo gesto que había hecho Sakura tiempo atrás fue lo más dulce que había visto y sonreí a mis adentros por lo tierna que lucía.

Sin poder evitarlo la abracé con fuerza para recomfortarla. Aquello no se lo esperaba y me gustó que así fuera.

\- Papá... - escuché su voz algo ida, como si estuviera a punto de llorar, lo cual no deseaba.

\- No pongas esa cara - traté de tranquilizarla y le sonreí. Esta no sería una despedida para siempre. Retiré mi mano de su hombro suavemente y luego puse mis dedos en su frente - Hasta la próxima.

Vi que sus mejillas se ruborizaron de inmediato y sus ojos se cristalizaron de la emoción, al ver aquella reacción supe de inmediato que Sakura le había hecho aquel gesto y explicado lo que para nosotros significaba.

De inmediato la miré y ella simplemente sonrió cautivada al ver la reacción de nuestra hija. Ahora era momento de despedirme de ella y lo sabía, aunque... estando Sarada en medio me resultaría difícil poder hacerlo.

\- Toma, la comida - sus ojos lucían radiantes y su piel brillaba con cada destello de sol, lucía hermosa e increíblemente feliz.

\- Gracias - recibí mi almuerzo y la vi detenerse mientras me observaba ansiosa y ruborizada.

No sabía muy bien qué hacer ante eso debido que mi único brazo estaba tomando el almuerzo, lo cual me impedía hacerle el poke en su frente y no podía besarla frente a Sarada. Cualquiera de las dos opciones me era imposible de realizar, por lo que me puse algo incómodo y sin poder hacer nada di media vuelta para continuar con mi misión.

\- Nos vemos... - dije nervioso.

Sabía que aquello la dejaría algo decepcionada, pero no pude evitar hacerlo, de cierta manera sus reacciones me divertían.

 **...**

* * *

No importaban los años que pasasen, fastidiar a su esposa siempre sería uno de sus más amados pasatiempos.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y, sin mirar atrás, caminó mirando hacia el horizonte.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 ** _.::::._**

 ** _...Continuará..._**

* * *

Hola de nuevo, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo?, espero sus reacciones :D

Mi historia, originalmente, tendría fin después de este capítulo, pero me arrepentí para agregar lo que ya les mencioné con anterioridad. Espero que les haya gustado mucho la actualización, porque yo disfruté demasiado hacer este capítulo.

Por último, agradezco a mi beta, por haberme ayudado con la historia, ¡gracias amiga! 3 _You know who you are_.

 **¡Queridas lectoras, tengan paciencia y nos leemos pronto!**

 **:D**

* * *

 _ **_Kelly Anne Rose_**_


End file.
